Super Junior Daily School Life
by Ryuuga1315
Summary: HARI VALENTINE TELAH TIBA! Tapi memangnya itu penting? Untuk kelas XII-J itu penting!/CHAPTER 13 UPDATE!/SJ All Member/Udah baca aja dulu, komennya di review ajah
1. Prolog

㈺8 Hai hai! Ryuu balik lagi dengan cerita baru! ㇴ1

Ada yang mau baca? Mending baca dulu deh prolognya :v

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior SM**

 **Story Me**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, no plagiat, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan ke toilet secepatnya .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 **\\(^0^\\)Prolog(/^0^)/**

Ini hanya sekumpulan cerita tentang kehidupan murid SMU SM Senior High School...

Yah... Kau harus tahu jika sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Jika dilihat dari tampilannya sekolah ini hanya memiliki dua gedung yang terpisah cukup jauh dan itu tidak membuatnya berbeda dengan sekolah lain bukan? Lalu apa yang membuat sekolah ini berbeda?

Sekolah ini memiliki sistem kelas terpisah antara murid laki laki dan perempuan, salah satu gedung hanya diisi oleh murid laki laki atau sebaliknya, tapi aku hanya bercerita tentang gedung yang diisi oleh murid laki laki saja. Sekolah ini memiliki total 27 kelas dengan 30 murid dalam satu gedung. Namun karena alasan tertentu sekolah menambahkan 3 kelas lagi yang hanya dihuni oleh 16 murid saja, kelas itu adalah kelas X-J, XI-J, dan kelas yang paling terkenal adalah kelas XII-J. Jadi jika di total seluruhnya sekolah ini memiliki 60 kelas dengan jumlah 317 murid. Kenapa jumlahnya 317 bukannya 318? Karena kelas XII-J hanya memiliki 15 murid.

Ada lagi yang harus kau tahu soal kelas J ini. Entah kenapa para murid kelas lain selalu mengatakan jika kelas ini adalah kelas buangan, tapi rasanya tidak aneh karena kelas J terletak di ujung lorong, beberapa muridnya juga pernah terlibat masalah, dan jarang ada guru yang ingin mengajar dikelas itu terutama kelas XII-J yang letaknya ada di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah.

Tetapi... kelas XII-J tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun kemarin, kenapa? Kurasa kau harus mengenal mereka terlebih dahulu :D

Introducing character :

~(^O^)~

1\. Park Jungsoo. Dia lebih terkenal dengan nama Leeteuk daripada nama aslinya, dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas XII-J, orang yang sangat menyenangkan di kelas namun bisa berubah menjadi orang menyebalkan saat ujian.

2\. Kim Heechul. Dia terkenal dengan image Flower Boy nya di Sekolah dan itu bisa dilihat dari perilakunya saat melihat kaca, perlu diketahui lelaki dengan mulut pedas yang satu ini tidak pernah lupa membawa kaca dan sisirnya.

3\. Hangeng Tan. Lelaki dengan nama korea Hankyung ini adalah anak basket yang terkenal sampai satu sekolah namun tidak pernah sombong dengan hal itu, bukan karena ia baik hati tetapi karena ia terlalu polos atau mungkin bodoh.

4\. Kim Yesung. Kau harus tahu jika anak yang satu ini adalah vokalis band yang cukup terkenal dikalangan murid sekolah! Tapi kau juga harus tahu ia terkenal dikalangan para guru, tapi bukan karena dia adalah vokalis melainkan karena ia adalah tukang tidur.

5\. Kim Kangin. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang sangat baik namun terkadang dia suka lepas kendali, Mantan anak klub judo ini pernah tidak sengaja mematahkan tangan salah satu rekannya sesama anak klub judo, karena itu dia dilempar ke kelas J.

6\. Shin Donghee. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Shindong dibandingkan Donghee, lelaki bertubuh tambun ini sangat suka makan terutama dengan makanan ringan seperti snack, terkadang jika ada kesempatan untuk kabur dari kelas, dia pasti akan kabur ke kantin.

7\. Lee Sungmin. Murid yang terkenal karena keimutannya ini juga terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan manisnya kepada siapapun bahkan pada orang yang baru ia kenal, tapi jangan terkecoh dengan sifatnya itu, asal tahu saja semua sifat ramah, manis, dan imutnya akan hilang saat ujian.

8\. Lee Eunhyuk. Dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa anak dance yang terkenal, tapi sayangnya ia terkenal bukan karena kemampuan dancenya tapi karena ia selalu disebut tak pantas menjadi anak dance karena wajahnya dibawah rata rata, dan itu membuatnya selalu ribut dengan kelas lain.

9\. Choi Siwon. Calon ketua osis ini sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya dan kekayaannya, ia juga ramah pada semua orang dan selalu menebar senyum dimana saja, tapi sayangnya ia adalah orang yang cukup sombong karena semua yang ia punya, ia juga pernah terlibat masalah itu sebabnya ia gagal menjadi ketua osis.

10\. Zhou Mi. Dia adalah murid yang terkenal dikalangan murid perempuan yang keberadaan gedungnya cukup jauh dari gedung laki laki tanpa alasan yang jelas, terkadang ia bisa menjadi orang menyebalkan jika menyinggung masalah ketenaran.

11\. Lee Donghae. Ia juga salah satu dari beberapa anak dance yang terkenal sama seperti Eunhyuk, tapi rasanya dia lebih beruntung dibandingkan teman sekelasnya itu, ia tidak pernah diejek murid kelas lain tetapi tetap saja ia selalu dipanggil guru karena selalu tidur dan kabur dari kelas.

12\. Kim Ryeowook. Dia adalah salah satu anak paduan suara yang sangat sopan pada siapapun, ia juga sangat senang belajar dan tidak pernah melanggar aturan sedikitpun, ia juga tidak segan segan memberi jawaban pada saat ujian, benar benar teman yang dapat diandalkan.

13\. Kim Kibum. Murid berkacamata ini adalah murid yang paling ditakuti karena kecerdasannya, dia juga bukan orang yang mudah diajak bicara, dan dia juga salah satu calon osis sama seperti Siwon bahkan Siwon menyebut Kibum sebagai rivalnya.

14\. Cho Kyuhyun. Gamers terkenal di sepenjuru sekolah ini sangat dicurigai oleh para guru karena nilai matematikanya tidak pernah dibawah 9 walaupun tidak pernah belajar, anak berkacamata ini juga memiliki mulut yang sangat pedas, dan juga bukan orang yang mudah diajak bicara.

15\. Henry Lau. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Kanada, ia adalah anak yang jenius, namun sayangnya kejeniusannya sudah tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang berubah karena pergaulannya dengan kelas XII-J, dia adalah anak yang sangat menyenangkan dan ramah pada siapapun.

Itu adalah semua murid di kelas XII-J, apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan keseharian mereka di sekolah?

Tolong beri review^^


	2. Hari pertama di sekolah!

Cieee yang ga sabar nunggu chapter 1 cieee~ Maaf ya lama apdet, ini aku persembahkan buat kalian yang udah ga sabar dan penasaran sama chap yang satu ini ^^

Aku sengaja bikin ff ini Universe, jadi kalo baca satu chapter itu sama dengan satu hari di sekolah, ok?

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Kim Junsu (Dbsk)**

 **Kim Seonsaengnim (Oc)**

 **Young Seonsaengnim (Oc)**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior (SMl**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, no plagiat, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan ke toilet secepatnya .-.**

* * *

 **Ga suka? Silahkan tutup web ini dan jangan banyak bicara, ok?**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Kicauan para siswa SMU SM Senior High School terdengar sangat jelas di depan papan pengumuman, bahkan beberapa siswa yang baru saja datang segera memadati tempat itu. Mereka berdesak desakkan disana, ada murid yang bersorak kegirangan tapi ada juga yang merasa kecewa bahkan kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat disana?

Seorang siswa dengan seragam yang kurang rapih memasuki kawasan sekolah dengan santai, ia bahkan bersiul dengan indahnya di hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Hmm... maksudku hari pertama masuk kelas baru, karena dia sudah naik ke kelas XII.

"Ada apa disana?" Gumamnya setelah melihat kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman, sesuatu terbesit di otaknya "Jangan Jangan...". Tanpa basa basi, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju tempat yang sampai saat ini masih dipadati oleh siswa lain.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! AKU JUGA INGIN LIHAT! MINGGIR!" Peringatnya pada siswa lain sampai akhirnya ia mendapat posisi paling di depan diantara kerumunan itu. Dengan cermat ia mencari namanya 'Lee Eunhyuk' di beberapa lembar kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu. "Akh! Ketemu!" Ia pun mulai menggeser penglihatannya mengikuti garis yang sebaris dengan namanya, tapi tak lama setelah itu ekspresi bersemangatnya hilang seketika "Aku... Masuk kelas J? Hah... yang benar saja".

Dengan langkah yang lemas lelaki bernama Eunhyuk itu meninggalkan papan pengumuman dan berjalan tak tentu arah, pikirannya benar benar kalut saat ini "Kenapa aku bisa masuk kelas J? Memangnya apa salahku? Yang selalu mengajak berkelahi kan mereka, tapi kenapa aku yang kena imbasnya? Ini menyebalkan"

"OY DALNIM!" Eunhyuk menoleh keasal suara yang menyebut nama panggilannya di klub dance "Ah Junsu...". Junsu mendekati Eunhyuk dan memberikan high5 pada temannya itu "Hey kenapa kau lemas sekali? Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal hari ini? Atau kau berkelahi lagi?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini apa huh? Ini hari pertama masuk kelas baru dan aku sudah membuat masalah? Itu tidak mungkin!" Junsu sedikit terkejut lalu tertawa pelan mendengar bentakkan Eunhyuk. "Yah... sebenarnya kau sudah membuat satu masalah karena seragammu berantakkan hahaha", Eunhyuk hanya menyeringai "Itu tidak lucu".

Junsu kembali berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi tenang "Hey ayolah kawan, apa yang terjadi padamu huh? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh begitu? Ceritakan saja masalahmu padaku", Eunhyuk menghelas nafasnya panjang "Aku masuk kelas J..."

Junsu terkejut mendengar hal yang diucapkan Eunhyuk "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanyanya memastikan, Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu, tapi tiba tiba sikap Junsu mulai menjadi aneh "Errr... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya... selamat tinggal" Dengan cepat Junsu berlari pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh..."

"EUNHYUK!" Eunhyuk kembali menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya "Kau masuk kelas J ya?", Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan "Yah... aku masuk ke kelas J, kau masuk kelas mana Hae?"

Donghae nampak sedikit berpikir "Sayangnya... Aku juga masuk kelas itu"

"Kau juga disana?"

"Yah begitulah... ingin pergi kekantin?"

"Tentu saja! Hahaha" Mood Eunhyuk kembali kesemula, tanpa basa basi mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju surga di sekolah ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga dengan hentakan terdengar sangat kencang di area sekitarnya. "Ish... kenapa aku bisa masuk ke kelas buangan itu?! Memangnya apa salahku?!" Gerutu seorang siswa bernama Kim Heechul yang sedang menaiki tangga. Heechul semakin menapakan kakinya ke anak tangga dengan keras. Jika kau mengira ia sedang marah tentu saja kau salah, saat ini ia hanya kesal... Jangan bayangkan bagaimana keadaan sekelilingnya ketika ia marah.

 _Tap!_

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dilorong menuju kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya beberapa saat lagi "Oh lihat saja... lorongnya bahkan tidak terawat! Bagaimana mungkin aku belajar ditempat seperti ini?!", Heechul terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kelas barunya tentu saja melewati lorong tadi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan lorongnya, hanya ada beberapa debu yang menempel dikaca karena efek libur panjang. Tapi memang Heechul seperti itu, jika dia tidak suka dengan sesuatu maka kesalahan sekecil apapun akan dibuat besar olehnya.

"Errghh... aku benci ini" Umpat Heechul dengan suara yang pelan tepat di depan pintu masuk murid Kelas XII-J. Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang dan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas barunya

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

Heechul ternganga mendengar sambutan dari teman sekelasnya sendiri "Kenapa kau menyambutku?". Anak itu tersenyum dengan manis "Ini sudah kebiasaan bagiku". Tiba tiba Heechul teringat nama seseorang yang terkenal karena sikap ramah dan imutnya "Kau..."

"Aku Lee Sungmin, salam kenal" Ucap anak itu dengan senyum manisnya, Heechul hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan perkenalan dari Sungmin.

Leeteuk yang sedang serius membaca majalah di mejanya, baru sadar jika ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya "Siapa yang baru datang... min...?" Leeteuk sedikit terkejut dengan salah satu teman barunya dikelas ini. "Jadi kau masuk kelas J juga? Kim Heechul?"

Heechul berdecih dengan seringai mengerikan yang terlukis di wajahnya "Kau sendiri ada disini kan?" Ejek Heechul yang mulai mendekati tempat yang Leeteuk duduki, Leeteuk beranjak dari posisinya dan mensejajarkannya dengan Heechul. "Yah, aku juga disini... Jadi apa kita akan jadi rival lagi seperti saat kita di kelas X?"

"Kurasa iya" Jawab Heechul singkat, Leeteuk tersenyum sinis "Tapi bagaimana jika sekarang kita jadi rival yang sportif? Maksudku kita tetap bersaing tapi sebagai teman, kau mau?". Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan sangat dingin "Asal kau tahu saja ya, hal seperti itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar! Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Jadi kau setuju?" Heechul tersenyum "Tentu saja" Leeteuk pun ikut tersenyum mendengar hal yang terlontar dari mulut rivalnya. "Ada yang akan datang lagi..." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul mengalihkan pikiran mereka.

Perlahan lahan suara tawa dua orang terdengar makin jelas dari arah lorong, Heechul heran dengan kepekaan telinga Sungmin "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu jika orang itu akan kemari?". Mata Sungmin tetap berpusat pada pintu tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya "Karena aku tahu siapa yang akan datang..."

 _Tap!_

"Selamat datang! Eunhyuk! Donghae!" Kedua orang yang disapa oleh Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu mereka tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin "Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami" Ucap Donghae pada tetangga Eunhyuk itu. Heechul sedikit bingung "Kalian saling kenal? Huaa kupikir kenalan yang kupunya hanya Leeteuk saja" Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan rivalnya itu.

"Tapi kurasa kau masih memiliki kenalan lain dikelas ini Heechul, dan sepertinya yang lain juga mengenalnya" Semua mata terpusat pada suara itu, Kim Kangin. Sungmin kembali memasang senyumnya "Selamat datang!", Kangin membungkuk sedikit dan memasang senyum terbaiknya "Terima kasih".

Heechul tertegun "Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran sekarang kkk"

 _Tap!_

Suara tapakan itu menjadi pusat perhatian mereka sekarang, "Wah sudah ramai rupanya, aku kira kelas masih kosong sekarang"

"INI KELAS XII-J YA?! AKU BENARKAN?! AKU TIDAK SALAH MASUK KELAS KAN?!"

"Apa aku melawatkan sesuatu? Hmm! Keripik ini benar benar gurih!"

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut" Ryeowook memamerkan senyumnya pada Sungmin. Henry tampak kesal dengan teman temannya "Hey kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Ngomong ngomong apa aku boleh meminta keripikmu? Sedikiiit saja" Pintanya pada Shindong, benar benar...

"Tidak boleh!" Larang Shindong dengan cepat dan kembali menikmati keripiknya, Henry menatapnya aneh "Dasar pelit" Umpatnya yang tak dihiraukan oleh Shindong. Leeteuk menghampiri Henry "Ini memang kelas XII-J... Eeerr rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekitar sekolah ini, apa kau anak baru?". Henry tersenyum dengan imutnya "Iya aku anak baru! Aku pindahan dari Kanada"

Donghae terkejut "Kau pindahan dari Kanada?! Tapi wajahmu seperti wajah orang asia, kenapa kau pindah kesini?", Henry masih memasang senyumannya "Aku lahir disana, tapi aku masih keturunan orang Taiwan dan Hongkong. Aku pindah kesini karena ayahku ada tugas disini jadi aku menyelesaikan SMU ku disini"

Semua orang terlalu serius dengan cerita Henry sebagai murid baru disekolah mereka, sampai mereka tidak sadar jika ada dua orang yang mendengarkan cerita mereka dibalik pintu murid.

"Kau dari Kanada dan tidak memiliki keturunan Korea, teman baruku yang kutemukan dilorong ini juga sama sepertimu, tapi kalau aku boleh jujur bahasamu lebih baik dari dia hahaha". Pusat perhatian mereka kembali teralihkan oleh suara seseorang yang baru mereka kenal, "Kita baru bertemu dan kau mengejekku dengan mudahnya? Kau keterlaluan..." Gerutu Hankyung yang tidak terima dirinya ditindas oleh Zhoumi.

Zhoumi memasang wajah anehnya karena tak sanggup menahan tawanya "Hahaha! Jangan marah ok? Aku hanya bercanda walau sebenarnya itu kenyataan pfftt" Hankyung hanya berdecih pelan, ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Sungmin kembali memasang senyumannya "Selamat datang!"

Zhoumi menunjukkan senyum tampannya "Terima kasih sudah menyambutku haha", Sungmin memasang senyum kecutnya "Tapi aku menyambutnya juga hehe.. he...". Zhoumi terdiam lalu kembali memasang wajah tampannya lagi "Yang penting aku disambut seseorang dikelas ini haha! Aku tahu aku memang terkenal"

Heechul tercengang mendengar ucapan Zhoumi "Hah...?! Apa katanya? Dasar...". Bukan hanya Heechul dan Sungmin yang tercengang karena sifat narsis Zhoumi, semua yang ada disana bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepala mereka.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

"Hooaaaammm..."

Seseorang tak dikenal dengan tampilan yang sangat berantakkan tiba tiba memasuki kelas itu dengan lemas lalu mencari tempat duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya disana, terlihat jelas jika ia masih sangat sangat sangat mengantuk. Sungmin bahkan terdiam saat melihatnya, tapi dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum dan "Selamat datang!"

"Selamat pagi juga... Hooaaam..." Sungmin sedikit aneh dengan balasan sambutannya, tapi ia memakkumkannya karena orang itu sedang sangat mengantuk. Heechul menatap Sungmin aneh "Hey, Kenapa kau selalu menyambut semua orang?", Sungmin menoleh "Sudah kubilangkan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukku" Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mata Kangin tertuju pada orang yang sedang tertidur di kelas baru mereka "Dia siapa? Ini hari pertama masuk kelas baru tapi dia sudah berani tidur di kelas...". Beberapa dari mereka menahan tawanya karena ucapan Kangin, Shindong masih santai memakan keripiknya "Harusnya kau sadar jika dulu kau juga pernah seperti itu, bahkan lebih parah!"

Kangin mengepal tangannya kuat "JAGA UCAPANMU GENDUT!", Tapi Shindong tidak peduli dan terus mengunyah keripiknya. Eunhyuk memperhatikan orang itu sedari tadi "Setahuku, dia adalah vokalis band Black Cloud... Namanya Kim Yesung", Sungmin mengangguk sekali "Iya, karena itu dia selalu kekurangan waktu untuk istirahat"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau band sekolah seperti itu bisa mendapat pekerjaan sebanyak itu..." Jujur Kangin dengan wajah polosnya, tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan ucapannya, kasian...

Leeteuk terlihat menghitung jumlah mereka semua "Masih ada yang belum datang ya?", Donghae menghela nafasnya "Yah... seperti yang kau lihat, mereka belum datang" Jawaban dari Donghae membuat jantung mereka berdegup lebih cepat. "Aku penasaran siapa yang akan masuk ke kelas ini!" Heechul sepertinya benar benar tertarik dengan kelas barunya.

Hening...

Seketika keadaan kelas XII-J berubah menjadi sunyi, mereka benar benar tidak sabar menunggu orang orang yang akan bergabung dengan mereka.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara deru langkah seseorang sedang berjalan dilorong terdengar cukup jelas oleh Sungmin "Ada yang datang..." Semua bersiap di posisi mereka semua, begitupun Sungmin yang memasang senyum manisnya.

 _Tap!_

"Selamat... datang..."

"Terima Kasih sudah menyambutku. Ehm... sepertinya dia belum datang ya? Dasar..."

Sambutan Sungmin terdengar berbeda dengan sambutan sebelumnya, bahkan mimik wajahnya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang datang, "Aku... tidak pernah mengira kau akan masuk kesini... Choi Siwon". Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin "Kurasa memang seharusnya aku disini, dan kupikir aku yang menjadi ketua disini"

"Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi!"

Sebuah suara di ambang pintu benar benar memecah fokus mereka pada Siwon, perhatian mereka teralih pada suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Siwon, "Oh... Aku kira kau tidak akan datang kemari dan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Apa kau tidak malu? Kau adalah murid dari kelas A yang tiba tiba rerlempar jauh ke kelas J hanya karena berdebat denganku, tapi sepertinya kau memang tidak punya rasa malu ya? Kim Kibum"

Lelaki bernama Kim Kibum itu hanya berdecih "Tutup mulutmu anak sombong! Memangnya kau pikir kau lebih beruntung dariku huh? Kau juga terlempar ke kelas ini karena berdebat denganku!" Kibum berjalan mendekati Siwon, "Dan itu artinya kedudukan kita sama, jadi kau tidak berhak menyombongkan dirimu di depanku!" Bentaknya dengan berbisik.

Siwon terkekeh pelan dan memperlihatkan seringainya pada Kibum "Benarkah?"

Heechul menghampiri Sungmin "Hey, apa kau tidak ingin menyambut Kibum?" Bisik Heechul tepat ditelinga Sungmin, Lelaki manis itu terheran kenapa Heechul mempertanyakan hal seperti itu padanya "Apa kau kira saat seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyambut seseorang? Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya jika kedua calon ketua osis yang gagal ada di kelas ini!" Heechul terdiam mendengar bisikan Sungmin.

"Jika aku tidak berhak melakukan itu di depanmu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? tuan jenius" Kibum memicing matanya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, Siwon kembali terkekeh "Aku rasa aku yang akan memimpin disini bukan kau~". Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya "Sombong sekali... kenapa kau yakin sekali huh? Hei buka matamu! Di kelas ini ada Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih akrab lagi Leeteuk! Dia adalah orang yang selalu berhasil dalam hal kepemimpinan, bukan kau! Aku pun akan menyerah mencalonkan diriku sebagai ketua jika ada dia, kenapa kau begitu yakin Choi Siwon?"

"Ya ampun berisik sekali kelas ini... Sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat! Lebih baik simpan tenaga kalian untuk berdebat siang nanti Dasar payah!" Bentak seseorang dengan mata yang terfokus pada PSP nya. Rasanya lidah Sungmin benar benar terasa kaku ketika melihat siapa temannya di kelas ini "Dia... Cho Kyuhyun".

Eunhyuk menengguk air liurnya sendiri dengan sangat berat "A.. Apa... Aku boleh pindah kelas...?" Donghae menggeleng dengan wajah yang kaku "Aku yakin kelas lain tidak akan menerima kita, sekalipun kita memohon... tapi kali ini aku benar benar tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan masuk kelas ini...".

Ini benar benar seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong! Satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang pernah menyangka jika orang orang paling disegani di sekolah ada di kelas mereka. Terutama Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun, dua orang yang sama sama cerdas dan berkacamata ini adalah orang yang sangat disegani, terlebih mereka bukan orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya satu kelas dengan orang seperti mereka, kau pasti tidak akan mampu bersaing.

 _Grrtttt..._

Suara pintu masuk guru yang bergeser menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini, jantung mereka sedikit berdegup karenanya. Leeteuk membangunkan Yesung yang masih tertidur, dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung membuka matanya lebar lebar, ketika pandangannya mulai jelas ia benar benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat "Kim Seonsaengnim!" Yesung berusaha untuk menunjukkan sikap sopannya.

Kim Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Beberapa siswa di kelas itu membungkuk dan memberi salam untuknya, kecuali Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. "Wah... wah... Kelas ini sepertinya sangat berbahaya ya, aku tidak heran jika Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyapa guru karena dia memang tidak punya sopan santun, tapi Kim Kibum... kemana rada sopan santunmu?!" Kibum hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan mantan wali kelasnya dulu.

Guru perempuan yang jahat dimata para murid itu memicing matanya "Jangan pernah memberiku tatapan seperti itu Kibum! Aku tanya dimana sopan santunmu?!", Kibum menaikan kacamatanya "Aku masih memilikinya tapi aku tidak berniat menunjukkannya di depanmu" Jawab Kibum dengan santainya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar melihat wajah Kim Seonsaengnim yang merasa telah diinjak oleh mantan muridnya.

Sedikit informasi, Kim Seonsaengnim adalah guru killer di SMU ini, mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan adalah Matematika, dia juga selalu menjadi wali kelas dari kelas A jadi wajar saja jika dia seperti itu, karena kelas A benar benar dituntut untuk sempurna dari sisi manapun. Kim Seonsaengnim juga tidak pernah mau mengajar di kelas J tanpa alasan yang jelas, jadi ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kelas J.

Kim Seonsaengnim menatap tajam semua murid kelas XII-J "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kelas ini, aku menantang kalian semua untuk bersaing dengan kelas A dalam bidang apapun. Jadi aku ingin kalian mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melawan kelas A, semoga kalian beruntung" dengan santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu

"Untuk apa kau memberi tahu hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?" Kim Seonsaengnim menoleh, orang itu... Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya. "Jika menurutmu tidak penting rasanya bukan masalah bagi kami. Asal kalian tahu saja, ini adalah taruhan. Jika kalian kalah, kelas ini akan dihukum. Jika kalian penasaran dengan hukumannya, kalian dapat mengaku kalah dari kelas A" Guru killer itu pun beranjak pergi dari kelas itu. Ia tidak sadar jika 15 pasang mata melihatnya dengan jijik bahkan dendam.

Kibum berdecih dengan sikap mantan wali kelasnya itu "Apa apaan dia?!", hampir semua siswa sehati dengan ucapan Kibum. "Gurumu itu aneh ya, ini hari pertama masuk sekolah dan dia mendeklarasikan perang? Dasar gila..." Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon yang sepertinya sangat benci pada Kim Seonsaengnim, "Dari dulu dia memang sudah gila, apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu? Jangan pernah menyebutnya guruku di depan ataupun di belakangku! Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya guruku"

"Hey! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menyimpan tenaga kalian untuk berdebat siang nanti? Kenapa kalian ingin berdebat sekarang? Kalian tidak tahan untuk menghajar satu sama lain atau kalian berdua memang tidak punya telinga?" Kyuhyun benar benar mengeluarkan semua isi otaknya sekarang, faktanya dia juga sedikit stress dengan Kim Seonsaengnim yang menurutnya sudah gila.

Emosi Siwon mulai terpancing "Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu huh?! Sepertinya kau harus banyak menerima pelajaran!", Kibum menahan Siwon yang ingin menghajar Kyuhyun "Percuma jika kau melakukan itu, cara bicaranya tetap tidak akan berubah" Siwon terdiam dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Wah... pagi pagi begini kalian sudah ribut rupanya? Keren sekali!". Perhatin mereka teralihkan pada sebuah suara di ambang pintu guru. Mata Sungmin terlihat berbinar ketika melihat siapa yang datang "Young Seonsaengnim!".

Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum dengan manisnya "Annyeonghaseyo". Mereka membukukkan diri mereka dan kembali menyapa guru mereka yang sangat manis ini, bahkan Kibum menyambutnya juga, Kyuhyun pun mempause game yang sedari tadi ia mainkan tanpa henti. Young Seonsaengnim benar benar mengalihkan dunia mereka karena kecantikannya.

"Apa kau yang menjadi wali kelas kami?" Young Seonsaengnim mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "Tentu saja Donghae, aku yang menjadi wali kalian selama kalian disini". Mereka bersorak ketika tahu jika wali kelas mereka adalah guru yang sangat menyenangkan di SMU ini.

Setelah di datangi badai yang tidak di undang, tiba tiba pelangi datang untuk menghangatkan hati mereka. Kira kira itu yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

"Ini adalah hari pertama kita disini, rasanya lebih baik jika kita santai santai dulu... Namaku Young Bomi, aku mengajar pelajar kesenian dan kebudayaan, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kalian tahu tentang diriku?"

Kangin mengacungkan tangannya, Yeong Seonsaengnim mempersilahkan Kangin untuk bertanya. "Apa kau punya pacar?" Semua mata menatap Kangin heran, bahkan Young Seonsaengnim nampak terkejut karenanya, "Tapi aku sudah menikah dan memiliki satu anak, Kangin..."

...

...

...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa pecah dikelas itu, Kangin benar benar merasa malu karena dirinya sendiri. Young Seonsaengnim hanya tertawa kecil karena hal itu "Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?", Yesung mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi, Young Seonsaengnim mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu soal taruhan yang di maksud Kim Seonsaengnim?"

Young Seonsaengnim sedikit terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Ini pertama kalinya Kim seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas J bahkan sampai mengumumkan taruhan ini. Ini semua terjadi karena Kibum dan Kyuhyun ada di kelas ini, aku dan dia saling memperebutkan kalian berdua dan akhirnya aku yang menang, karena aku punya harapan jika kalian ada di kelas ini maka gambaran buruk tentang kelas J akan berubah"

"Maaf aku memotong penjelasanmu tapi, dia bilang jika kami kalah maka kami akan mendapatkan hukuman... Apa hukumannya?" Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum untuk menghangatkan hati Ryeowook "Aku yakin dia tidak akan memberikan hukuman yang berat pada kalian, jadi yang kalian lakukan hanyalah melakukan segalanya semaksimal mungkin yang kalian bisa"

"Oh iya! Aku hampir saja lupa dengan hal itu! Karena kalian adalah penghuni kelas XII-J selama satu tahun ajaran, jadi kelas ini adalah kelas kalian seutuhnya! Kalian dapat mendekorasi ulang kelas ini sesuka hati kalian, semua yang kalian butuhkan ada disini, jadi selamat berkreasi, Annyeong!" Semua murid membungkuk dan memberikan salam juga pada Wali kelas mereka.

Pandangan mereka terfokus pada buku yang diletakkan di meja guru oleh Young Seonsaengnim, "COBA LIHAT APA ISINYA!" Leeteuk meraih buku itu atas perintah Shindong. Ia membuka lembarannya satu persatu dengan beberapa pasang mata penasaran yang mengelilinginya.

"Buku ini berisi daftar benda benda untuk mendekor kelas, disini juga ada meja dan kursi, loker, lemari, dan hiasan hiasan kelas" Jelas Leeteuk yang masih terfokus pada buku yang ada di genggamannya. Hankyung nampak berpikir "Jadi kita benar benar mendekor kelas ini? Apa ini adalah bagian dari taruhan?"

Zhoumi menepuk pundak Hankyung pelan "Kurasa iya, karena aku mendengar gosip kelas sebelah. Mereka bilang kalau tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran yang paling berbeda dari yang lain, karena hari pertama diisi dengan mendekor kelas. Kelas yang dekorannya paling bagus akan mendapat skor sebanyak 20, dan katanya akan ada hal seperti ini lagi lain kali". Kangin menatap Zhoumi lekat "Jadi ini adalah taruhan skor kelas terbanyak?! Hah! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan takut!" Semangat Kangin benar benar keluar saat ini.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu..." Ucapan Zhoumi membuat keadaan menjadi tegang kembali, "Tantangan taruhan biasanya di beritahu jauh jauh hari sebelum taruhan dimulai, tapi kelas kita diberitahu hanya sehari sebelumnya...". Kata kata yang sama ada di otak mereka semua, ini tidak adil kan? Memang tapi tantangan ini adalah taruhan seluruh kelas bukan hanya kelas A dan J. Guru lain tidak ingin kelas J menang dengan mudah.

Zhoumi kembali tersenyum "Tali tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menggali informasi pada kelas lain. Aku kan terkenal~", Eunhyuk menatap Zhoumi jijik "Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu", sayangnya Zhoumi tidak memperdulikan ucapan salah satu anak dance itu.

"Lebih baik kita mulai menyatukan pikiran untuk mendekor kelas ini. Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun, kalian juga harus menyatukan pikiran juga" Mereka mulai melakukan perintah Leeteuk.

Siwon melirik isi buku yang ada di tangan Leeteuk "Hey, kurasa meja dan kursi yang hitam ini bagus, kaki meja dan kursinya terbuat dari besi dengan plastik yang cukup tebal sebagai alasnya, di sebelah kiri meja juga terdapat pengait untuk meletakkan tas", beberapa orang terlihat setuju dengan pilihan Siwon.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kursinya kuat untuk menahan beban Shindong? Dia kan berat" Ejekan dari Kangin berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka tertawa, Shindong menatap Kangin sinis "Aku tidak seberat itu tahu" Kangin hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Meja dan kursi, ceklis! Ada tambahan lain?" Leeteuk menunggu pendapat teman temannya yang lain. "Bagaimana jika loker? Kita butuh itu kan?" Leeteuk terlihat tertarik dengan pertanyaan Yesung "Yap! Kau benar, kita memang butuh loker. Tapi jumlah kita tidak sampai 20, rasanya aneh jika kita meletakkan loker biasa" Ujar Leeteuk yang masih bingung berapa jumlah murid kelas XII-J sebenarnya.

Henry membolak balik buku itu dan ia menemukan apa yang menarik dimatanya "Bagaimana jika loker yang ini?!". Semua mata melihat ke gambar yang di tunjuk oleh Henry, ketika sadar mereka heran kenapa Henry memilih benda seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap Henry yang masih memasang wajah polosnya "Kau memilih loker berbentuk gerbang kastil yang setiap kotaknya berbeda warna? Kenapa kau memilih loker anak tk? Loker itu bahkan tidak ada pintunya!"

"Justru karena itu aku memilihnya"

"HAH?"

Henry menghela nafasnya "Karena kita tidak tahu apakah jumlah kita akan bertambah atau berkurang, jika kita memilih loker menurut jumlah murid saat ini.. itu pasti akan merepotkan. Jadi aku memilih loker yang jumlah kotaknya melebihi jumlah kita saat ini, loker ini akan kita letakkan dibelakang kelas, bagaimana?"

Setelah memikirkannya matang matang ditambah dengan penjelasan Henry akhirnya mereka menerima pendapat anak baru dari Kanada itu. Kangin melihat keadaan sekitarnya "Bagaimana jika lokernya ditambah? Kelas ini sangat lebar jadi daripada banyak tempat kosong lebih baik kita isi lagi dengan loker itu, jika loker yang dipilih Henry memiliki menara di ujung sisinya, maka aku mau loker pilihanku menaranya dihilangkan"

"Lalu kau ingin meletakkannya dimana?" Kangin tersenyum setelah Heechul bertanya padanya, "Aku berniat meletakkannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kelas ini, jadi dua baris sebelah kanan meletakkan bukunya di loker yang ada disebelah kanan dan sebaliknya". Donghae sedikit tidak setuju dengan rencana Kangin "Lalu bagaimana dengan loker dibelakang?"

"Yah... itu hanya untuk pajangan kelas saja"

"Itu boros namanya!" Emosi Donghae mulai tidak terkendali saat ini. Eunhyuk tiba tiba mendapat ide dari kata 'Pajangan' yang diucapkan Kangin "Bagaimana jika loker dibelakang kita isi dengan benda kesayangan kita? Itu bisa menjadi sugesti agar kita betah di kelas ini. Lalu juga sisa kan bagian kosong untuk tanaman hias!"

Kangin menepuk punggung Eunhyuk beberapa kali "Aku suka ide mu!", Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berpikir "Apa kita akan menggunakan pot porselen putih yang berbentuk bulat? Aku berpikir jika kita menggunakan pot seperti itu, maka tanamannya juga kelas kita akan terlihat bersih", Kangin menghampiri Ryeowook dan menepuk punggungnya beberapakali "Aku juga suka ide mu!"

Leeteuk terlihat sibuk dengan kertasnya "Ada lagi?" Tanyanya dengan santai. "Jam, kita butuh jam" fokus mereka teralihkan pada Sungmin, "Aku ingin jam yang satu ini, angka dan dua jarum jamnya hanya ditempelkan ke kaca, jadi seakan akan angka dan jarumnya melayang, warnanya juga silver jadi ini meringankan kesan anak anak di kelas kita karena loker"

"Dan jam itu akan diletakkan diatas papan tulis, bagaimana?"

"Ya... Kau meletakkan jamnya di atas papan tulis jadi kita tahu berapa jam lagi untuk istirahat dan pulang sekolah!" Donghae benar benar membuat keadaan kelas menjadi ramai dengan suara tawa mereka. Leeteuk kembali sibuk dengan kertasnya "Ada lagi?", Shindong mengacungkan tangannya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, Leeteuk tertawa pelan melihatnya "Kunyah dulu semua makanan di mulutmu kkkk..."

Dengan waktu yang singkat, Shindong mengunyah makanannya dan langsung menelannya. Semua sangat takjub pada Shindong yang menelan semua itu dengan cepat, "Dia memakan makannya dengan cepat..." Henry baru pertama kali melihat orang seperti Shindong, Eunhyuk menghampirinya dan berbicara di dekat telinganya "Dia tidak memakan makanannya, tapi dia meminum makanannya Buhahahaha!"

"Hey! Bisakah kalian diam? Aku ingin bicara sekarang" Eunhyuk dan Henry mulai mengunci mulut mereka, Shindong mulai membuka lagi suaranya "Kita butuh lemari, untuk meletakkan berkas kelas atau mungkin alat untuk bersih bersih, kita akan meletakkan barang kesayangan kita disini jadi kita harus rajin bersih bersih". Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu gambar lemari yang ada di buku "Seperti ini? Ini lemari yang tidak terlalu besar jadi cukup untuk semua yang kau mau" Usul Kyuhyun sepertinya diterima oleh mereka semua.

Leeteuk kembali fokus pada kertasnya "Baiklah semua yang kita butuhkan sepertinya sudah lengkap, kita hanya perlu menyusunnya sekarang dan besok kita harus membawa barang kesayangan kita"

"Tunggu dulu"

Sebuah suara menjadi fokus mereka saat ini, Leeteuk melihat Heechul yang memecah fokus mereka "Ada apa lagi?". Heechul menunjuk tembok di belakang kelas "Lahan kosongnya terlalu banyak, apa ada yang ingin melakukan hal gila denganku?" Tanyanya dengan matanya yang masih menatap tembok itu. "Hal gila apa?" Tanya Ryeowook, ia benar benar tidak mengerti maksud Heechul.

"Aku ingin membuat grafiti"

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu" Ucap Zhoumi yang sudah siap dengan beberapa pilox di tangannya, Heechul sedikit tercengang "Sejak kapan kau bawa benda itu?". Zhoumi tertawa pelan "Aku selalu membawa benda ini setiap hari, yang ada di tas ku saat ini hanya sekumpulan benda ini" Ucapnya sambil melempar lempar pilox itu di tangannya. "Kalau begitu keluarkan semuanya dan ayo berkarya sekarang!" Tanpa basa basi lagi Zhoumi segera mengeluarkan isi tas nya, memberi Heechul masker dan memulai karya mereka.

Hankyung terdiam melihat semua ide teman temannya "Aku... aku tidak menyangka kelasku akan seperti ini..." Gumamnya yang tidak dapat di dengar teman temanmya yang lain.

"Selama mereka membuat grafiti itu, lebih baik kita juga mulai mendekor kelas kita, aku ingin kebawah dan mengantarkan beberapa pekerja yang ada disana untuk membawa semua yang kita butuhkan!" Dengan cepat Leeteuk berlari keluar kelas, sisa dari mereka mulai mengosongkan kelas.

Setelah barang yang mereka butuhkan tiba, mereka mulai menyusunnya sesuai rencana mereka sebelumnya. Grafiti Heechul dan Zhoumi juga hampir selesai, mereka berdua benar benar mengerahkan semua pikiran mereka kedalam grafiri yang baru saja mereka buat.

"Cukup sampai disini dulu, warnanya kurang... Besok aku akan membawa beberapa warna lagi" Ucap Zhoumi menyudahi pekerjaan mereka hari ini, mereka semua sudah melepas seragam mereka sejak awal kerja dan hanya menggunakan t-shirt saat ini. T-shirt yang mereka gunakan benar banjir keringat. Tapi hasilnya cukup memuaskan...

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang ini sudah terlalu sore. Kelas lain sudah pulang sedari tadi, hanya kita yang ada di sekolah ini" Ujar Donghae setelah rasa letihnya mulai hilang. Siwon membenarkan ucapan Donghae "Yah... hanya kita yang tersisa di sekolah ini, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"

Hankyung mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya "Besok aku akan membawa beberapa hiasan untuk jendela". Mereka mulai membereskan barang barang mereka, Leeteuk kembali mengingatkan teman temannya "Ingat, besok kita akan membawa barang kesayangan kita, ok?"

"OK!"

Mereka keluar dari kelas mereka, Leeteuk menutup kelas mereka dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga bersama temannya yang lain. Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, beberapa dari mereka pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepeda, dan sisanya berjalan kaki. Tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian mereka semua...

Siwon naik mobil pribadi.

Hampir separuh pasang mata melihat Siwon dengan tatapan aneh. Mobil itu tancap gas dan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Dia benar benar... ewwh" Ucapan Heechul mengakhiri hari mereka disekolah.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

Fuu~ akhirnya ff ini selesai setelah beberapa hari ngetik cuma pake jempol + sibuk UN walaupun aku ga belajar #bhaks! :v Updatenya kelamaan kah? Maap yak terkadang internet ga bisa diajak bicara baik baik~ ngebosenin ga sih? Soalnya pas bikin ini pikiranku kemana mana -.-

Saatnya balas review ~(^O^)~

DinggoChan : Sengaja malah, Kalo gak ada yang bener semua nanti dikira rumah sakit jiwa .-.

Emon204 : Ini udah di lanjut yak. Aku juga gak mikir buat bikin bagian romance di ff ini, tapi kalo naksir doang gpp kan? Itu pun naksirnya sama guru yang udah punya anak :v

Desviana407 : Ho'oh ini friendship, kyuhyun yang paling ditonjolin? Hmm... mungkin nanti aku bikin kaya gitu, soalnya ff ini cast utamanya mereka semua jadi aku bikinnya sama rata. Tapi aku usahain di chap depan depan depannya lagi Kyuhyun yang banyak nongolnya~

Ryeo ryeong : Udah di lanjut yak! '-')/

Shofie Kim : Ini udah di lanjut yak, maap lama updatenya -"

Kim hyuna : Baru kayaknya, tapi ga tau deh kalo dibaca... masih keren gak? Udah Di lanjut yak

Oka okah : Ok! Udah aku lanjut yah~

Wonkyu shipper : Prolognya menarik? Makasih! Tapi aku ga tau chap ini menarik apa ngebosenin T.T, Tenang aja sifatnya Siwon disini akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu #eaaa

Namy elf : Ecieee yang penasaran cieee, ini udah di lanjut yak!

Guest (anonim) : Malah aku pengen bikin semua ffku isinya member SJ yang lengkap kaya gini~

Sjelf132 : Hehehe aku juga lebih suka bikin ff yang lengkap gini, semoga yang ini seru yah~

Nisa : Udah aku lanjut ya~

Mmzzaa : Udah di lanjut yak, buat kamu yang penasaran~

Angel sparkyu : Udah di lanjut yak~

Park heeni : Kangen baca ff yang kaya gini yah~ Cieee. Ini udah di lanjut yak, tapi ga tau dah kocak apa enggak -.-

Dheaniyuu : Udah :D

Chiffa kyukazza : Jarang jarang kan di ff kyu make kacamata padahal kenyataannya kyuhyun emang make kacamata .-. Udah aku lanjut yak! Salam kenal juga :D

Icha : type your review maksudnya apaan? Aku ga ngerti masih baru soalnya ._.v

Indriwidiaw : Halo juga, kok manggilnya eonni? Aku baru lulus smp ini udah aku update yak

Shin Ririn1013 : aku ga bikin cast utama, biar kesannya makin solid #eaaaa ini udah lanjut yak~

Phn19 : udah aku lanjut, maap lama updatenya -"

Diahretno : ini udah aku update ok? Semoga menghibur~

Dewidossantosleite : Yah begitulah karena emang aslinya juga ga ada yang bener :v ini udah aku update

Nanakyu : cieee yang kangen sama ff friendship~ kagak ada cast utama .-. Dibikin rata soalnya, tapi nanti kyubuncit nongolnya banyak kok, udah aku update yak

Hyuunie02y : Ciee penasaran, makasih ya ini udah aku update~

Name dna : Makasih ya, ini udah aku lanjut~

Miss Chocoffe : Intinya ada sesuatu hal lah yang bikin mereka masuk ke kelas itu~ Udah aku lanjut ok :D

Amanda : Udah aku update ok? Semoga terhibur ya~

Deushiikyungie : Haha! Ini udah lanjuy yak!

Nurulsaputri26 : You will know~

Kuroi Ilna : Udah lanjut yak, kalo ada di kelas ini ya pasti seru lah, penghuninya pea semua :v

Haebaragi86 : Ok ini udah aku lanjut ya~

Guest (anonim) : Udah bukan rame lagi dah tapi berisik, ciee penasaran ciee :v

Anoncikiciw : Udah lanjut ya hehe :D

Last...

Rnr lagi boleh? ._.v


	3. Gudang Masalah

Haaai! Chp 2 update! Maap lama apdet yak ._.v

Disisit #pakegayaparahkuin

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Dbsk**

 **Bong Seonsaengnim (Oc)**

 **Young Seonsaengnim (Oc)**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, ada adegan tonjok menonjok, no plagiat, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan ke toilet secepatnya .-.**

* * *

 **Don't Like? Don't Read, OK?**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Hah... Hari ini sama saja dengan hari lainnya. Para ibu memulai aktifitas dirumah, para pekerja mulai pergi mencari nafkah, dan para pelajar pergi ketempat mereka menuntut ilmu atau yang biasa disebut dengan sekolah. Tapi kata sekolah itu hanya berlaku pada anak baik, sebaliknya mereka menyebut tempat itu sebagai NERAKA, PENJARA, RUMAH SAKIT JIWA, PEMAKAMAN, dan PASAR (yang terakhir biasa diucapkan oleh guru ketika keadaan kelas berisik).

 _Srett sreet..._

Seorang siswa dengan penampilan yang berantakkan, berjalan menyusuri trotoar di depan sekolah. Mulutnya terlihat penuh dengan permen karet di dalamnya, itu rasa mint... bisa ditebak kalau anak ini tidak menggosok giginya pagi ini.

Dari name tag yang tersangkut di seragamnya, anak kacau ini namanya Lee Donghae. Oh... salah satu anak kelas J yang selalu mencari masalah dengan para guru. Pantas saja, dia terlalu santai.

Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat, sudah dapat ditebak dia tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini. "Semoga aku tidak ada masalah lagi dengan para guru..." Harapnya ketika gerbang sekolah semakin dekat dengannya.

 _ALL KILL! AWESOME!_

Suara dari benda kecil yang cukup keras itu menghancurkan pikiran buruk Donghae. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sudah tidak asing di matanya, seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan membawa psp di tangannya...

"Itu kan Cho... OI KYUHYUN!" Orang yang bernama Kyuhyun menoleh, "Oh... kau," Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak ketika melihat Donghae, "Kau siapa ya?".

...

...

...

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELUPAKAN TEMAN SEKELASMU SENDIRI DENGAN MUDAHNYA SEPERTI ITU?!"

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya "Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah bertanya kembali padaku?". Donghae membatu lalu menghela nafasnya panjang "Aku Lee Donghae, teman sekelasmu di kelas J, ingat?". Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya lalu beranjak dari sana,

"Oh."

Mulut Donghae ternganga lebar "Apa? Aku menyesal menyapa pagi ini, lain kali aku tidak mau menyapanya lagi" Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

Jangan pernah percaya dengan ucapan Donghae tadi ok? Dia tidak mungkin mencampakkan temannya begitu saja, walaupun temannya menyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak percaya, sekarang saja dia kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan pacarnya (re: psp).

"Hey Kyu"

"Hm?"

"Benda apa yang kau bawa?"

"Nanti kau juga tau"

"Tapi... bagaimama jika aku yang mengetahuinya pertama?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya"

"Eh? Ayolah! Aku tidak tahu apapun!"

"Kau sudah tahu Donghae"

"Beluuuum ayolah Kyu beritahu aku"

Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan sifat Donghae "Hentikan itu! Aku tidak suka orang yang bertingkah imut!", dalam keadaan kesal seperti itu mata Kyuhyun masih terfokus pada psp nya.

Donghae tidak peduli dengan ucapan temannya "Hey! Ayolah! ...", mulut Donghae bungkam secara tiba tiba, dia bahkan mulai bersikap sopan sedangkan Kyuhyun... "Hey kenapa kau diam huh? Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu di depanmu? Hey Donghae kau kenapa?!" Mata Kyuhyun terlalu fokus pada pacarnya, Donghae mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini.

"Hey Kyu... jaga ucapanmu." Kyuhyun tidak peduli, "Hey Donghae! Apa kau bisa beri tahu aku siapa yang menghalangi jalanku? Aku mulai benci padanya." Donghae menepuk dahinya "Ku bilang jaga ucapanmu..."

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga ucapanku pada orang bodoh yang ada di depanku ini huh? Dia bodoh karena menghalangi jalanku!"

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Aku tahu orang ini pasti gendut!"

"Kyu..."

"Hey gendut! Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

"Astaga..."

Kyuhyun semakin kesal karena orang itu tetap berada di depannya, Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan mengambil nafas panjang dengan mata tertutup "SUDAH KU BILANG MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU GENDUT! BERANI SEKALI KAU menghalangi... jalan... ku.." Mulut Kyuhyun bungkam setelah matanya melihat siapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya,

Kepala Sekolah...

Kyuhyun meneguk air liurnya sendiri sedangkan Donghae sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat. "Err... Selamat Pagi Pak!" Sapa mereka bersamaan dengan senyum yang aneh, perlahan tapi pasti mereka mulai membuat jarak dari KepSek. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Ehehehe Maaf ya Pak hehehe."

Kaki mereka terus bergerak menjauhi KepSek secara perlahan, Donghae kembali menyapa orang yang tidak tanggung jika memberi hukuman itu "Selamat pagi Pak~ Maaf ya..."

1

2

3

 _Wush!_

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memacu kaki mereka untuk berlari dengan cepat menjauhi KepSek. Mereka benar benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini...

 _Tap! Tap!_

Suara nafas terengah engah terdengar sangat jelas di tangga. Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae dengan keras, Donghae terkejut "Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika dia adalah Kepala Sekolah?!"

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkanku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya kalau itu Kepala Sekolah?!"

"KALAU PUN AKU MENGATAKAN JIKA ITU ADALAH KEPALA SEKOLAH! AKU YAKIN KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMPERCAYAIKU! KAU TERLALU FOKUS PADA PSP MU! BAHKAN SAAT AKU MEMANGGILMU SEPERTI ORANG KETAKUTAN KAU TETAP TIDAK MAU MENOLEH SEDIKIT PUN!"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae. "HEY MAU KEMANA KAU?!" Donghae berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. "Hey Kyu! Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Kau berkata kasar pada Kepala Sekolah! Kita akan dapat masalah Kyu! Kau tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Apa kau kira Kepala sekolah adalah orang yang semudah itu?!"

"Aku tahu,"

Donghae terdiam, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya "Aku tahu semua hal buruk itu akan terjadi, jujur saja ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berurusan dengan dia, ini sudah kelima kalinya... jadi aku sudah terbiasa." Ucapnya dengan mudah seakan hal itu bukan masalah besar baginya. "Apa...? WALAUPUN KAU SUDAH TERBIASA APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT PADANYA?! KAU BISA DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH!" Rasanya kepala Donghae ingin meledak sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Benarkah? Kurasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi padaku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya "Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang...". Donghae menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun "Terserah kau saja..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Kelas XII-J mulai dipadati oleh penghuninya yang sibuk menata kelas. Zhoumi sedang fokus dengan grafitinya dibantu oleh Heechul. Beberapa pasang mata takjub melihat karya dua teman mereka itu, grafiti yang selesai dalam waktu beberapa jam tetapi benar benar memiliki makna.

"Kenapa kau memilih kata itu? Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana?" Zhoumi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Shindong, "Kau tidak mengerti artinya, itu sebabnya kau menganggap itu hanya kata sederhana," Jawab Zhoumi dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Akan ku jelaskan artinya jika semuanya sudah masuk ke sini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan sendirinya "Aku yakin kelas kita akan menang hari ini, setelah itu akan memberitahukan ini pada Junsu! Dia pasti takjub!" Zhoumi dan Heechul hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Grafiti itu hampir selesai.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan tuan muda."

Siwon tersenyum kearah orang yang kenal sebagai supir pribadinya, "Kau juga, aku pergi dulu ya." Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah, atau mungkin tempat ia menjadi terkenal walaupun bukan idol.

Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan kagum saat anak ini masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Jangan aneh, hal ini selalu terjadi setiap pagi, Siwon juga sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"Siwon Seonbae!" Siwon memberhentikan langkahnya, matanya menangkap seseorang dari Osis yang berkacamata mendatanginya. "Apa apa?" Anak lelaki itu sedikit terengah karena berlari, "Pembina Osis menyuruhku untuk mengirimkan ini padamu!" Ucap anak itu yang menyerahkan amplop kecil berwarna putih pada Siwon.

Siwon meraih amplop itu "Apa ini?". Anak itu menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum membukanya sama sekali.", Siwon menepuk bahu anak itu "Baiklah, terima kasih ya". Anak itu mengangguk sekali "Sama sama! Aku pergi dulu!" Anak itu pun perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Siwon.

Siwon menatap amplop yang ada di tangannya, "Aku jadi penasaran... ini dari pembina osis? Apa aku terpilih jadi ketua osis? Lebih baik aku ke kelas selarang." Siwon pun berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

Di sisi lain, seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata juga mendapat amplop yang sama dengan Siwon. Anak yang cukup ditakuti karena kecerdasannya, Kim Kibum. Tanpa basa basi, Kibum membuka amplop itu dan melihat isi kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Perlahan lahan raut wajah Kibum berubah "Awas kau Choi Siwon!".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Hankyung terlihat memasuki kelasnya yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa makhluk aneh, maksudku teman temannya... tapi memang teman temannya aneh kan?

"Waaah, grafiti yang bagus!" Zhoumi tersenyum pada Hankyung yang memuji karyanya, "Hehe terima kasih". Heechul sedikit muak dengan sikap Zhoumi "Ini kan ide ku, kau hanya membantuku untuk membuatnya, kenapa jadi terkesan seperti aku yang membantumu? Dasar payah."

Hankyung tertawa kecut mendengar keluhan Heechul, "Maklumi saja dia memang orangnya seperti itu hehehe". Ingin tahu apa reaksi Heechul? Dia hanya mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan grafitinya, tapi di dalam pikirannya... dia sedang mengamuk sejadi jadinya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena grafiti ini, dia pasti sudah menghajar Zhoumi habis habisan.

Leeteuk mendekati Hankyung, "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin membawa hiasan kaca? Apa kau membawanya?". Hankyung mengingat hal itu sebentar, lalu mengecek isi tasnya, "Aku membawanya tapi, ini tidak cukup untuk semua jumlah kaca yang ada. Apa ini tetap harus ku pajang?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau bawa?" Kangin sangat penasaran dengan isi tas Hankyung, dan dia menemukan benda yang sangat cantik di dalamnya, hiasan yang berbentuk bulat dengan jaring dan manik di tengahnya, juga beberapa bulu berwarna warni menghiasinya. Kangin sedikit takjub melihat benda itu, "Inikan..."

"Itu Dream Catcher..."

Eunhyuk terheran "Bukankah itu penangkal mimpi buruk? Kenapa kau membawanya kesini? Apa kau ingin membuat kita mimpi indah ketika tidur di kelas?" Beberapa orang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol Eunhyuk. Hankyung juga ikut tertawa, lalu berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya "Ahaha, aku membawanya kemari karena benda ini terlalu banyak di rumah. Lagipula aku berpikir mungkin saja jika ini ku letakan di jendela, maka guru killer yang ingin masuk ke kelas ini tidak akan mengamuk."

"Maksudmu kaca dekat lorong?" Hankyung mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sungmin, "Iya di situ." Jawabnya dengan singkat. "Kalau begitu, pajanglah" Leeteuk mempersilahkan temannya itu untuk memajang Dream Catcher di jendela dekat lorong. Henry hanya memperhatikan Hankyung yang memajang benda itu, dia sedikit berpikir "Tapi bagaimana jika guru yang masuk ke kelas ini tetap mengamuk?"

Hankyung masih fokus pada pekerjaannya " Setidaknya ini bisa jadi pajangan yang bagus". Sesaat kemudian, Hankyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersamaan dengan pekerjaan rumit Heechul dan Zhoumi.

Kelas mereka jadi lebih indah saat ini, terlebih grafiti di tembok belakang yang sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang. Grafiti dengan tulisan FREEDOM itu, benar benar membuat mereka takjub.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memasuki kelas mereka, Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan PSPnya dan Donghae, "Apa ada yang aku lewatkan? Uwoooo" Dia juga takjub dengan kelasnya saat ini, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan Dream Catcher milik Hankyung membuat dirinya semakin tertarik. "Kyu! Kau yakin tidak ingin melihat ini?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Eh? Singkat sekali jawabannya... memang sulit melawan orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun. "Memangnya apa yang dia tahu?" Kangin memasang wajah anehnya. "Dia bahkan belum meliriknya sama sekali." Ujar Shindong menimpali Kangin, Sungmin sedikit tersenyum walau dipaksakan "Aku terkejut jika dia sudah tahu semuanya..."

"Sudah selesai!"

Perhatian mereka beralih pada Donghae saat ini, Yesung terlihat bingung "Apanya yang selesai?", Donghae menunjuk ke atas pintu masuk guru "Coba lihat itu!".

Ada sebuah lonceng disana.

Yesung masih tidak mengerti maksud Donghae, "Kenapa kau memasang lonceng disana? Kau membuat kelas kita seperti toko roti", Ucapan Yesung ada benarnya. "Bicara soal roti, aku jadi ingin makan roti isi" Jangan tanya siapa yang bicara tadi, itu Shindong.

"Aku meletakkan lonceng disana, agar kita tahu jika ada guru yang datang!" Jelas Donghae dengan semangat, Kangin menghampirinya dan melakukan High five "Aku suka alasanmu yang berlian itu buahahaha!".

"Hai! Selamat Pagi!" Sapa seseorang dari ambang pintu, Sungmin memajang senyum manisnya "Selamat pagi juga, Siwon!". Siwon memasuki kelas barunya, dan takjub dengan tampilan kelasnya yang berbeda, "Uwaw! Ini luar biasa!" Ucapnya dengan kagum.

Heechul tersenyum licik "Tentu saja! Ini adalah ide ku! Dan Zhoumi membantuku mewujudkannya!". Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Hankyung menghampiri Siwon "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu diantar dengan mobil pribadi, memangnya rumahmu itu jauh?"

Siwon tersenyum kecut, "Err... rumahku tidak begitu jauh, tapi ini adalah kewajiban pagiku...". Sepertinya Hankyung semakin penasaran "Oh... tapi apa kau tidak malu di antar ke sekolah dengan mobil pribadi, sedangkan teman temanmu berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda? Terlebih kau laki laki" Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Siwon tiba tiba mengingat amplop dari pembina osis. Dia mengeluarkan amplop itu dari kantong seragamnya. Ryeowook terlihat tertarik dengan amplop itu, "Apa itu surat dari pembina osis?". Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Di amplop itu tertulis dari pembina osis, jadi aku tahu."

 _'Astaga... dia benar benar polos.'_ Batin Siwon dengan wajah anehnya. Siwon pun membuka amplop itu dan menarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya, namun perlahan lahan raut wajahnya berubah. Ryeowook menyadari keanehan pada diri Siwon "Kenapa? Memang apa isinya?", Siwon tak bisa berkutik selama beberapa saat lalu...

"Aku dikeluarkan dari osis..."

Tangan Siwon meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan keras, wajahnya mulai memerah "Awas kau Kim Kibum!".

"APA KAU PUAS SEKARANG HAH?!"

Siwon memutar badannya dan melihat rivalnya berada di ambang pintu. Kibum juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Siwon, mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan sangat dingin "Apa kau puas dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan?!"

 _Tap! Graab! BUAGH!_

Semua orang yang ada di sana terperangah melihat, Siwon menghajar Kibum dengan kuat sampai mengeluarkan darah. Siwon bahkan tidak melepaskan kerah seragam Kibum, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau! Karna kau, aku jadi dikeluarkan dari osis!"

 _Grab!_

"Justru karena dirimu aku di keluarkan dari osis! Kau si anak kaya yang sombong tidak berhak menjadi ketua osis!" Kibum mengcengkram ketah seragam Siwon dengan kuat, lalu menghajar Siwon tepat di hidungnya. Siwon terlempar ke belakang beberapa langkah, Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah "Memangnya kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya dengan sifat dinginmu itu hah?! Seorang ketua harus bersikap ramah bukan dingin sepertimu!"

 _BUAGH!_

Mereka kembali menghajar satu sama lain sampai seragam mereka berantakkan. Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka menganggap ini sebagai tontonan gratis, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai menyemangati mereka untuk terus berkelahi... Dasar.

Shindong benar benar sangat tertarik dengan perkelahian antara dua mantan anak osis ini "Ini taewondo vs boxing, menurutmu siapa yang menang?". Kangin melipat tangannya dan tersenyum tipis "Judo yang menang!" Jawabnya dengan bangga, Shindong menatapnya aneh "Eh? Jangan membicarakan masa lalu mu disini...", Kangin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Shindong.

"Kalau kau memang berpikir judo yang menang, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka berdua?" Kangin mendengar suara Leeteuk yang seakan menantangnya, Kangin hanya mengepalkan tangannya "Itu memang mau ku tapi... aku tidak bisa."

Leeteuk memancing emosi Kangin "Kenapa? Kau takut?", Kangin mulai tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk "Aku tidak seperti itu!" Bentak Kangin dengan keras. Leeteuk semakin menjadi jadi "Oh, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka? Apa kau tidak sanggup melewan mereka huh?".

Kangin semakin kesal dengan ucapan ucapan yang membuatnya terdengar lemah. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, "Donghae tutup pintu itu!". Donghae yang sedikit panik karena namanya tiba tiba disebut segera menuruti perintah Kangin.

Dengan sigap Kangin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon dan Kibum yang masih berkelahi, lalu dengan kuat ia memisahkan mereka berdua dan menyeret mereka ke arah pintu

 _Bugh!_

Kangin menekan mereka berdua di pintu itu -wajah mereka menempel di kaca pintu- sampai mereka tak bisa berkutik. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu dari kaca pintu murid. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya sampai Kangin tiba tiba melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kibum dan Siwon.

Orang itu adalah salah satu guru perempuan yang selalu tidak menyukai apa yang disukai para murid, Bong Seonsaengnim. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong dan membuka pintu murid tapi...

 _Ting! Ting!_

Bunyi bell itu membuat emosinya naik, "Apa apaan kelas ini," Ia memasuki kelas itu dan matanya terpusat pada grafiri juga dream catcher yang ada di jendela, "Kelas macam apa ini?!". Semua siswa disana tidak berkutik sama sekali, mereka masih terpaku di posisi mereka sebelumnya.

Bong Seonsaengnim berdiri di depan kelas, "Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari hanya untuk melihat kelas kalian, tapi ternyata kalian membuatku tertarik karena sudah membuat masalah. Jadi aku ingin tahu siapa yang memasang bell itu, siapa orangnya?". Dengan berat Donghae mengangkat tangannya, Bong Seonsaengnim tersenyum "Oh kau rupanya Donghae~"

"Lalu, siapa yang memasang benda di jendela itu?", Sekarang giliran Hankyung yang mengacungkan tangannya. Bong Seonsaengnim melihat grafiti di tembok belakang kelas "Dan itu? Siapa yang membuatnya?", Zhoumi dan Heechul mengacungkan tangannya santai. Bong Seonsaengnim menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya "Ah~ Jadi kalian ya, sudah kuduga"

"Oh iya aku baru ingat ada pesan dari Kepala Sekolah untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Hey Kyu, dia ingin bertemu denganmu!" Ucap Bong Seosaengnim dengan nada menggodanya, maklum saja dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus tapi belum memiliki kekasih.

Bong Seonsaengnim melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu guru, "Semua murid yang ku sebutkan namanya, ikutlah denganku. Kibum, Siwon, dan Kangin, kalian juga ikut denganku, SEKARANG!" Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas diikuti murid kelas J yang disebut namanya.

Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka sedang bersyukur karena tidak dapat masalah pagi ini. Eunhyuk terkekeh "Semoga mereka tidak dapat masalah besar~". Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Donghae berlari dengan tergesa gesa menuju kelasnya.

 _Grrt!_

"Leeteuk! Kau dipanggil ke ruang guru sekarang!"

"Apa?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Young Seonsaeng bilang kau adalah ketua kelasnya, dan karena hari ini setengah dari kita dilanggil jadi kau sebagai ketua harus bertanggung jawab!"

"APA?!"

Leeteuk benar benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, dia dipilih menjadi ketua di kelas buangan ini dan juga dipilih tanpa sepengetahuannya. Terlebih hari ini kelasnya benar benar membuat masalah. Dengan lunglai Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya, "Ayo cepat Kepala Sekolah sudah menunggumu!" Perkataan Donghae membuat adrenalin Leeteuk terpacu secara tiba tiba "Kalau begiyu jangan buang buang waktu!". Dengan cepat mereka kembali berlari menuju ruang KepSek.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya? Mereka benar benar bersyukur saat ini. "DEWI FORTUNA SEDANG MELINDUNGI KITA!" Seru Henry dengan histeris. Tapi...

Apa benar dewi fortuna melindungi mereka?

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Keadaan gedung sekolah benar benar sangat berisik sekarang, wajar saja saat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Beberapa murid kelas lain sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dan kelas A sangat rapih saat keluar kelas...

Sedangkan kelas J? Mereka sedang mengisi tempat kosong di loker belakang dengan barang kesayangan mereka. Leeteuk membawa foto keluarga, Heechul membawa satu seri komik, Hankyung membawa biola basket, Yesung membawa action figure dirinya sendiri, Kangin membawa seragam Judonya, Shindong membawa lego berbentuk istana, Sungmin membawa boneka kelinci, Eunhyuk membawa sepatunya yang sudah rusak, Siwon membawa Al Kitab, Zhoumi membawa lampu berbentuk pilox, Donghae membawa topi, Ryeowook membawa kotak musik, Kibum membawa laptopnya yang sudah rusak, Kyuhyun membawa PSP yang sudah rusak juga, dan Henry membawa biola kecil miliknya dulu.

Dan setelah itu mereka kembali termenung. Yah, mereka masih termenung karena masalah tadi. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae "Hey apa kau ingin ke kantin? Aku ingin memberi tahu Junsu tentang kelas ini", mata Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dingin "Dan memberi tahunya juga tentang masalah kita hari ini huh? Kau tidak dapat masalah dan ocehan dari KepSek jadi yang ada di kepalamu hanya senang senang."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu Hae, jadi tolong jaga ucapanmu." Mata Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang pergi keluar kelas, tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja dengan santai dan ceria. Dia bahkan bersenandung sambil terus mencari sahabatnya, Junsu. Tujuan pertamanya adalah tempat latihan dance yang biasa mereka gunakan, "Eh? Dia tidak ada disini..." Eunhyuk kembali bersenandung dan terus mencari Junsu. Dan setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya dia menemukan sahabatnya itu di tempat yang penuh makanan, Kantin.

"JUNSU!"

Orang yang disebut namanya oleh Eunhyuk hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlari mendekatinya "Hey! Aku mencarimu kemana mana! Ternyata kau di sini, ah kalau aku tahu harusnya sedari tadi aku ke sini."

Seseorang di samping Junsu sepertinya kenal dengan Eunhyuk "Bukannya dia si Eunhyuk itu? Hey Junsu! Apa kau berteman dengan si ugly dancer ini huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Eunhyuk seakan berhenti mendengar perkataan Junsu, dia mendengar beberapa orang di sektiar Junsu mencemoohnya, begitupun dengan orang sekitarnya yang menatapnya dingin. "Hey Junsu... Aku ini temanmu, Eunhyuk! kau biasa memanggiku Dalnim apa kau tidak ingat? Kita selalu pergi ke ruang dance bersama-"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sepertimu! Eunhyuk? Siapa dia? Dalnim? Aku tidak pernah menyapa seseorang dengan nama aneh itu" Jawab Junsu dengan santai, beberapa orang semakin mencemooh Eunhyuk. Tiba tiba Eunhyuk teringat kejadian saat Junsu bersikap aneh setelah Eunhyuk masuk kelas J, Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya "Mudah sekali kau melupakan aku sebagai temanmu, hanya karena aku mssuk kelas J," Kepalan tangan Eunhyuk semakin keras.

"AKAN KU BUKTIKAN KALAU KELAS J ITU BUKAN KELAS BUANGAN!"

 _BUAGH!_

"Ada yang berkelahi di kantin!" Suara seorang siswa nyaring terdengar sampai seluruh kelas heboh mendengarnya, bahkan murid kelas J segera pergi keluar kelas ketika suara gaduh terdengar di tangga.

Eunhyuk dan Junsu terus melakukan baku hantam sampai memar di sana sini. "KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" Tanya Junsu yang pura pura tidak tahu apa apa. "KARENA KAU MELUPAKAN TEMANMU SENDIRI! APA KAU MALU MEMILIKI TEMAN DARI KELAS BUANGAN HAH?!" Emosi Eunhyuk benar benar tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Siswa kelas J yang lain -kecuali Zhoumi- sampai di kantin, Leeteuk menemukan Eunhyuk yang masih berkelahi dengan Junsu.

"EUNHYUK! / JUNSU!"

Ucap seseorang bersamaan dengan Leeteuk, itu Yunho ketua kelas dari kelas A. Mereka saling bertatap beberapa saat, lalu dengan sigap mereka berlari mendekati salah satu teman mereka dan memisahkan Eunhyuk dan Junsu.

"Kalian benar benar memalukan," Ucap Junsu yang sedang di bantu berdiri oleh Changmin dan Yoochun "Bukankah kalian sudah di panggil KepSek pagi tadi? Dan salah satu teman kalian itu sekarang berkelahi denganku, Apa kalian tidak punya malu?" Semua orang yang berada di kantin menertawakan mereka.

"Bahkan calon ketua osis yang satu kelas saling berkelahi satu sama lain dan akhirnya di keluarkan dari osis. Hah! Lihat sekarang di depan mata kalian sendiri, ada ketua osis yang baru! Kim Jaejoong!" Seru Junsu dengan bangga, semua mata menuju arah Jaejoong berdiri. Hati Siwon dan Kibum benar benar sakit dengan ucapan Junsu, tapi mereka tidak berbuat apapun.

Eunhyuk semakim muak dengan Junsu, "YAK! JAGA UCAPANMU DASAR PAYAH! KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU APAPUN LEBIH BAIK DIAM! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANDANG KELAS KAMI SEBAGAI KELAS PALING BURUK! KALIAN HANYA BELUM LIHAT SIAPA KAMI SEBENARNYA!"

"HENTIKAN ITU!"

Seseorang menginterupsi mereka, "Labih baik kalian segera kembali ke kelas kalian, terutama kelas J. Kalian harus meneruti perintahku sebagai wali kelas kalian!". Mereka pun akhirnya bubar dan kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya, kelas J juga kembali ke kelas mereka menuruti perintah Young Seonsaengnim.

Seluruh murid kelas J sudah kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, Young Seonsangnim juga berada di mimbar kelas. Dia terlihat benar benar pusing dengan kelakuan nuridnya hari ini, "Huft... belum lama kalian masuk ke sini dan kalian sudah membuat masalah, Kerja yang sangat bagus!" Young Seonsaeng memijat mijat dahinya.

"Tapi Eunhyuk, aku bangga dengan ucapanmu di kantin tadi. Semoga hal itu benar benar terwujud." Young Seonsaengnim menunjukkan senyum indahnya. Zhoumi tidak tahu menahu soal perkataanEunhyuk tadi "Memangnya apa dia katakan?", Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zhoumi "Akan ku ceritakan semuanya saat pulang sekolah nanti, oh iya memangnya saat itu kau pergi kemana?". Zhoumi terdiam sesaat "Aku... ada di kelss lain." Jawabnya dengan aneh tapi Ryeowook tidak mencurigainya.

Young Seonsaengnim menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan untuk kalian semua, awalnya rencana pengumuman modifikasi kelas akan di umumkan setelah istirahat. Tapi karena Eunhyuk dan Junsu berkelahi, jadi lebih baik pengumumannya lewat wali kelas saja." Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Dan pemenangnya adalaaah~"

Hati mereka berdegup dengan cepat!

"KELAS XII-J!"

"UWAAAAAAA!" Kelas itu benar benar riuh dengan sorak sorai 15 anak yang hari ini membuat masalah, ini benar benar kejutan yang luar biasa. Untuk informasi, beberapa hiasan seperti grafiti, dream catcher, dan bell memang tidak di perbolehkan tapi karena pertimbangan yang matang akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapat kemenangan.

Henry mulai menggila "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menang! Huahahaha aku benar benar senang saat ini!"

"TAPI!"

Hening. Seakan dikendalikan oleh mesin waktu, mereka terpaku dengan posisi aneh. Young Seonsaengnim menatap mereka tajam "Karena kalian membuat banyak masalah hari ini, kalian tetap mendapat hukuman! Sepulang sekolah nanti kalian harus membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah."

"APAAA?!"

Shindong merasa keberatan "Tapi aku tidak membuat masalah sedikit pun!" Protesnya dengan keras.

 _Brrakk!_

"JANGAN ADA PROTES! HAMPIR SELURUH DARI KALIAN TELAH MEMBUAT MASALAH! APA KALIAN TIDAK SADAR?! JIKA KALIAN MEMANG MURID KELAS INI HARUSNYA KALIAN MEMEGANG SLOGAN KELAS INI! JIKA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN MEMBUAT MASALAH, MAKA ITU ADALAH MASALAH KALIAN BERSAMA! KARENA KAMI ADALAH KELUARGA! HARUSNYA KALIAN INGAT ITU!"

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang berani berkata apapun lagi, bahkan Shindong kembali duduk di kursinya. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat Young Seonsaengnim membentak seperti ini. Melihat guru yang baik marah memang lebih menyeramkan dari guru killer.

Young Seonsaengnim berusaha menenangkan dirinya lalu melihat satu persatu muridnya yang masih terdiam. "Aku minta maaf karena terlalu kasar pada kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin kalian belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa lagi. Ku mohon jangan membuat masalah lagi... Semua orang di sekolah ini membenci kita, mereka tidak peduli dengan kebaikan dan hal luar biasa yang kita lakukan, tapi mereka hanya peduli dengan kesalahan kita. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti..."

"Young Seonsaengnim!" Wanita itu melihat Yesung mengacungkan tangannya tinggi, "Ada apa?" Yesung menurunkan tangannya lalu bertanya "Siapa kelas yang kalah, lalu apa hukuman untuk mereka?"

"Yang kalah adalah kelas G karena paling berantakkan, hukuman mereka adalah membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah. Sepertinya kalian beruntung karena menang dalam persaingan ini tapi tetap saja kalian harus menerima hukuman karena perbuatan kalian, apa ada pertanyaan lagi sebelum aku pergi?" Semua murid menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk wali kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruang guru. Oh iya, Eunhyuk. Sepulang sekolah nanti kau temui Kepala Sekolah, lalu setelah itu kau bantu teman temanmu membersihkan halaman." Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu Young Seonsaengnim pun prrgi meninggalkan kelas.

Haaah... Sudah mendapat kemenangan tapi kemenangan itu tertutupi oleh masalah hari ini, sebenarnya masalahnya tidak terlalu besar karena tidak menyulitkan orang lain, bahkan saat Eunhyuk berkelahi dengan Junsu anak itu memiliki alasan yang kuat bukan? Memang sulit mendapat keadilan ketika kita masuk ke kelas J.

Masih terngiang dipikiran Leeteuk, kenapa dia yang menjadi ketua kelas. Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih termenung "Hey! Ada apa dengamu huh?". Leeteuk menyadari keberadaan Heechul tapi dia tidak menatap wajah temannya sama sekali, "Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya tidak percaya jika aku adalah ketua kelas."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena sebelumnya tidak seperti ini, ketika aku masih di kelas X-C bersamamu aku hanya menjadi pengganti karena yang lama mengundurkan diri. Lalu saat di kelas XI-B, aku mencalonkam diri lalu aku mendapat voting terbanyak. Tapi sekarang? Tiba tiba Donghae memanggilku dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah ketua kelasnya? Ini terlalu mengejutkan!"

"Jangan seperti itu! Aku benci ocehanmu tadi, kau pernah menjadi ketua kelas secara berturut turut. Kalau begitu harusnya kau menunjukkan sikap Leadershipmu! Yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi ketua kelas adalah wali kelas kita, dan dia tidak mendapat protes dari murid lain di kelas ini, bahkan Siwon sekali pun! Tunjukkan kalau kau memang pemimpin yang baik!."

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar hal itu, Heechul benar seharusnya dirinya bisa menunjukkan dirinya sebagai pemimpin yang baik. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin! Akan ku tunjukan kalau kelas ini adalah kelas yang luar biasa."

Semua teman temannya hanya tersenyum mendengar janji Leeteuk.

"Yang tidak kupercaya hanya kenapa hukumannya memberaihkan halaman? HALAMAN ITU SANGAT LUAS!" Yesung masih belum menerima nasibnya. Henry hanya terdiam kikuk saat tahu dirinya juga harus terlibat, Sungmin mendekatinya "Hey! Bukankah tadi kau bilang dewa fortuna sedang melindungi kita? Sekarang dimana dia bersembunyi? Kenapa dia tidak ada di saat seperti ini?!" Sungmin juga belum bisa menerima kenyataan, sedangkan Henry hanya terdiam tanpa berkata apapun.

Dan Ryeowook? Dia tidak pernah protes dengan apapun yang terjadi, dia benar benar anak yang netral, hmm... salah dia bukan netral tapi terlalu datar. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan masalah yang dia hadapi, dan alasan kenapa dia masuk ke kelas J adalah karena sifatnya itu. Semua guru beeharap sifat Ryeowook akan berubah ketika masuk ke kelas itu.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Srkk srkk srkk_

Suara sapu terdengar berirama dengan dedaunan kering yang sedang di bersihkannya. Siapa yang sedang menyapu? Oh! Dia adalah salah satu anak menyebalkan untuk Siwon, Kim Kibum.

Kalau di lihat dari cara kerja mereka membersihkan halaman, mereka benar benar pintar dalam berbagi tugas. Ada yang menyapu daun kering dekat pohon, ada yang mencabut rumput dan memungut daun kering atau sampah kecil, dan ada yang bertugas untuk membuang sampah.

Jangan sepelekan tugas membuang sampah! Yang jadi persoalannya sekarang adalah tempat sampah sekolah yang bisa menampung seluruh sampah sekolah itu sangat jauh. Mereka bahkan menggunakan sepeda untuk mempercepat proses pembuangan. Tapi secara keseluruhan kerja mereka sangat baik, terbukti setelah mereka membersihkannya halaman itu menjadi benar benar bersih.

"Aaa~ punggungku sakit semuaaaa" Henry merentangkan tubuhnya lalu memegamgi punggungnya. Wajar saja sakit, dia bertugas memungut daun yang berserakan di halaman, Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Leeteuk pada teman temannya, mereka hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lelah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka. Hankyung mengumpulkan seluruh peralatan yang mereka gunakan "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Mereka pun membereskan seluruh peralatan bahkan diri mereka sendiri. Dan seperti biasanya, beberapa pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan naik sepeda sedangkan Siwon di jemput menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

Huaaa ffnya kelar juga! Gimana? Terlalu banyak adegan tonjok menonjok kah? Maaf ya kalo belum lucu, aku agak susah bikin humor enaknya bikin humor tuh pake bahasa kasar. Tapi karena ini ff jadi agak susah, Mian ya -.-

Saatnya balas review~

Nisa : Makasih sarannya, Leeteuk sudah jadi ketua kelas sekarang~

Chairun : Hehehe, ini udah aku update yak maap lama .-.

Shofie Kim : Makasih ya, aku juga sebenernya sependapat sama kamu tapi banyak yang minta, salah satu orang di tonjolin padahal judulnya Super Junior bukan biasnya. Ide bagus tuh tapi prosesnya mungkin bakal lama kalo satu satu dibahas. Udah aku lanjut yak maap lama~

Dewiangel : seru tah? Gpp kok, mungkin bakal aku bahas satu satu tapi bukan disini nanti aku bikin lagi sekuel/? nya, baru aku bahas satu satu disitu. Udah aku update yak~

Dazelf : Jan dibayangin ntar ngiri iya emang nasib mereka buruk banget disini, kejam banget ya aku bhaks. Udah aku lanjut yak~

Hyunnie02 : ini pure school life~ ngeselin ga sih kalo punya temen kaya siwon? wkwkwk, ho'oh gitu. Udah aku update yak~

Jihyunelf : Udah aku lanjut ya~

Phn19 : Aku bikin mereka berantem sekarang bhaks :v udah ga penasaran lagi kan sekarang? Karakter utama ga mungkin kalah kakak ahay. Udah aku update~

Park heeni : belom... susah bikinnya, chap ini juga kayaknya ga somplak yak? Nanti aku usahain deh :'D

Amanda : Ya seru lah, pada somplak gitu :v

Diahretno : hehe lama updatenya ya? Kalo Kyu aku banyakin nanti ga adil, soalnya mereka semua castnya T.T udah aku update ya~

Fans gentong aer : dailah dnnya gitu amat :v udah di update yak~

Ndadila : emang ini pure friendship kok tenang aja~ natural? Masa sih? .-. Hehe dikelasku cuma ada gambar doodle gitu, karena ini ukuran anak smu jadi aku bikin grafiti~ udah aku update ya

Dheaniyuu : Lucu ya jadinya guru killer sifatnya kaya anak kecil ternyata :v gimana hukumannya bagus tak? Udah aku update yak~

Ryeo ryeong : Jan dibayangin ntar ngiri wkwkwk, udah aku lanjut yak~

Chiffa kyukazza : kelas ini kelas paling beda dari yang lain ya harus unik dong~ hmm... ok! Makasih buat sarannya yak! Udah aku lanjut ok?

Deushiikyungie : keren? Waa makasih! Iya dong Leeteuk tetep harus jadi leader. Masih penasaran ga sama bendanya? Soalnya aku cuma ngetik begitu doang, tapi nanti aku bahas kok tapi ga disini, nanti aku bahasnya di sekuel/? nya ya. Udah aku lanjut ya~

Chu : Ya ampun aku sampe bingung mau balas apaaa, kamu bikin aku ngefly sumpah. Aduh makasih banget ya ini udah aku lanjut~

Dewidossantosleite : hidup memang penuh kejutan~ alasannya karena di kelas itu ada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terkenal sebagai murid tercerdas di sekolah, Udah aku update ya~

Namyelf : Kalo baru begitu udah kaya ibu2 sekarang kaya apa?! Wkwkwk. Evil dari lahir jadi permanen :v Udah aku update yak~

Fujimoto Yumi : Iya ini pure freindship kok. Aduh terima kasih banyak yah udah bagi bagi ilmunya ke aku, makasih banget! Tapi mungkin aku butuh beberapa penyesuaian yah udah kebiasaan soalnya -" aku emang kurang teliti jadi makasih banget udah ngingetin aku ya, Udah aku update nih lanjutannya~

Leenahanwoo : Waaa makasih yak kkk~ Udah lanjut yak

Shin ririn1013 : Iya akrab kecuali Siwon sama Kibum kkk~ Udah aku update ya

Wonkyu shipper : Selamat keinginan anda terwujud hahaha, Iya bener bhaks! Udah aku update yak!

Kuroi Ilna : Hahaha emang sengaja aku bikin dia begitu, biasanya kan di kelas ada aja anak yang ngeselin. Kesannya kaya pamer gimana gitu yak wkwk, udah aku update ya~

Hyemi : Kelamaan update yak? .-. Ya ampun sampe bilang loph segala jadi malu aing bhaks! Nanti dibanyakin dah tenang ae yak, ini udah update yak!

Uum : udaaaah~

Last

Rnr lagi boleh? ^^


	4. Guru pun Menyerah

ANNYEONG! Aku balik lagi semuaaaa~ Aku cuma pen bilang kalo setiap baca review kalian aku suka ketawa sendiri tau xD

Udah ah kesempatan curcol abis, ini chap lanjutannya ok? Maap lama update ._.v

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Para guru yang jadi korban (oc)**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, no plagiat, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan ke toilet secepatnya .-.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read Ok?**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Pemandangan sangat biasa kembali terlihat di gerbang sekolah, beberapa murid yang tidak patuh aturan karena seragam berantakkan, dikenai hukum tidak boleh masuk ke kelas oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Ada seorang murid yang tahu tentang hal ini dari temannya, lalu memberi tahu murid lain yang belum masuk ke gerbang untuk membereskan seragam mereka. Yang berseragam rapih pasti tidak memperdulikan ucapan orang itu, tapi yang seragamnya berantakkan mereka pasti segera membereskannya.

Salah satunya anak kelas XII-J yang mengaku paling terkenal, Zhoumi. Seragamnya cukup berantakkan pagi ini, pagi yang tidak biasa untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah ia harus menunggu bus cukup lama, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya... masalahnya adalah dia kesiangan pagi ini.

Setelah seragamnya rapih, anak jangkung itu memasuki gerbang dan dia dibiarkan masuk ke dalam kelas. 'Aku beruntung~' Batinnya dengan senyuman khasnya, beberapa siswa melihatnya dengan wajah aneh, mungkin pikir mereka kenapa orang itu tersenyum sendiri? Dia seperti orang bodoh.

 _Brruum_

Suara mesin mobil membuat Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dan memperhatikan siapa yang turun dari mobil.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil pribadinya, lalu dia sempat berbicara singkat dengan supirnya. Zhoumi mencoba melihat wajah orang itu, "Itu... Apa itu Siwon?". Dia terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika itu adalah Siwon dan ternyata, itu memang Siwon.

"Huh! Penglihatanku memang tak pernah salah sedikit pun! OY SIWON!" Teriakkan Zhoumi membuat Siwon segera berlari cepat kearah salah satu teman kelasnya itu. Setelah Siwon berada tepat di dekatnya, ia justru melihat Siwon dengan tatapan mengejek "Kau masih diantar ke sekolah? Pfft... Harusnya kau malu kawan~ aku saja harus menunggu bus cukup lama pagi tadi, kalau aku tahu kau diantar dengan mobil sebagus itu, aku jadi ingin dapat tumpangan darimu hahaha."

"Ish! Apa tujuanmu memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Aku menyesal berlari cukup jauh tadi...". Zhoumi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon, "Hey, ayolah... aku bukan orang yang seburuk itu, bagaimana jika kita ke kelas sekarang?". Siwon segera melesat ke kelas setelah Zhoumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Zhoumi? Dia masih terdiam menatap Siwon dengan heran "Apa dia marah padaku? Pfft... Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Ucapnya lalu pergi menyusul Siwon yang sudah cukup jauh.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Suasana kelas XII-J, sudah mulai ramai pagi ini. Topik bahasan mereka pagi ini adalah Kepala Sekolah.

"Si Kepala licin itu benar benar jorok! Saat kami masuk ke kelas, dia sedang mengupil dengan santainya!" Beberapa orang yang mendengar cerita Kangin terlihat jijik dengan kelakuan KepSek mereka. Henry terlihat penasaran "Apa yang dia ocehkan di sana?".

Kali ini Heechul yang ambil kendali, "Sebelum dia bicara panjang lebar, dia memukul kepala kami dengan pemukul serangga! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Dan ah... itu benar benar membuat kepalaku pusing! Setelah itu dia mulai bicara. Serahusnya kalian sadar jika kalian ada di kelas akhir, seharusnya kalian sadar jika kalian sudah dewasa, seharusnya kalian pikirkan masa depan kalian, seharusnya kalian bla bla bla~ Hah... Seharusnya dia sadar kita tidak akan terpengaruh dengan perkataan seperti itu! Dasar botak!".

Beberapa orang tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Heechul. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya tapi rasanya kinerja otaknya mulai tertutupi oleh kotoran, percuma menceramahi kita karena kita hanya mendengarkan nasihat dari seseorang yaitu Young seonsaeng!" Perkataan Hankyung dibenarkan oleh teman temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan saat dia menceramahi kalian?" Kali inj Ryeowook yang penasaran. "Huehehe! Apa kau benar benar ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan disana?!" Tanya Zhoumi yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dengan Siwon, Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Saat dia sedang berbicara panjang × lebar kemarin, dia tidak menatap kami sama sekali tapi justru menatap keluar jendela yang ada di belakangnya jadi posisinya membelakangi kami. Dia benar benar bodoh karena memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk bermain dengan mode silent. Aku, Heechul, dan Leeteuk membicarakan kelas lain, Hankyung tidur dalam keadaan berdiri, Kangin dan Donghae bercanda tanpa suara, Siwon memainkan ponselnya, Kibum membaca novel, dan Kyuhyun memainkan PSP nya."

Sungmin berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Zhoumi tadi, "Jadi tidak satupun dari kalian yang mendengarkannya?"

"TIDAK!"

Gelak tawa terdengar sangat nyaring di kelas itu, kelas yang benar benar bahagia. Tapi ada seseorang yang sangat menderita karena keberuntungannga hilang, "Tapi kalian beruntung karena kalian bersama pergi kesana, saat aku dipanggil aku hanya sendirian disana...".

"KASIHAAAAN..."

Eunhyuk masih memasang wajah muramnya, "Dia bicara padaku soal kelas ini, katanya dia tidak akan peduli dengan kita karena masalah kemarin. Dia juga tidak pernah mau tahu apa yang kita lakukan, mulai sekarang semua yang kita lakukan tidak ada artinya di matanya."

"Apa? Kepala Sekolah lelah hanya dengan masalah itu? Lemah sekali dia." Kyuhyun nampak tidak terima dengan sikap KepSek, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menanggapinya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing. Murid kelas J duduk di kursi mereka masing masing, setiap hari posisi duduk mereka selalu berubah sesuka hati karena posisinya belum ditentukan.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Seseorang guru memasuki kelas mereka, itu Young Seonsaengnim. Ini bukan jam pelajarannya tapi kenapa masuk kemari?

"Annyeonghaseyo~"

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo"

"Kalian jangan bingung karena aku masuk ke kelas sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku atur di kelas ini. Karena aku takut para guru protes dengan tempat duduk kalian yang selalu berubah jadi pagi ini aku ingin mengatur tempat duduk kalian terlebih dahulu, jadi semua silahkan ke depan kelas!".

Semua murid melakukan perintahnya dengan cepat. Young Seonsaengnim memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya, "Nama kalian ku sebut sesuai posisi kalian duduk jadi jangan coba coba pindah. Di baris pertama -dekat pintu- Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Zhoumi." Empat orang yang disebut namanya segera menempati kursi mereka.

"Di baris kedua, Ryeowook, Henry, Donghae, dan Hankyung." Mereka juga menempati posisi mereka, Sepertinya posisi itu adalah posisi yang menyenangkan untuk Donghae dan Henry.

Young Seonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, "Di baris ketiga, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Kangin." Tanpa basa basi mereka segera mengisi tempat itu. Yesung juga kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyenyak.

"Dan sisanya di baris terakhir, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Shindong." Mereka segera mengisi tempat itu. Dan masih ada sisa satu bangku yang tersisa di belakang Shindong, tapi dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Young Seonsaengnim. "Jangan berpindah tempat duduk, jika kalian pindah kalian akan dapat hukuman dariku, mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti!"

Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum dengan cerah, "Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan mengajar di kelas lain, Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! Annyeong!" Young Seonsaengnim melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu setelah anak anaknya menyapanya dengan senyum terbaik mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan kelas berubah menjadi kacau, mereka bermain bahkan memukul mukul meja sambil bernyanyi seperti biasanya. Beberapa dari mereka hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Maklum saja murid perempuannya ada di gedung sebelah jadi jika keadaan kelas kacau tidak akan ada yang berteriak untuk diam.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Bunyi bell dari pintu masuk guru membuat mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, dan bersikap sebagaimana wajarnya. Leeteuk berdiri di ikuti teman temannya "Beri salam!"

"Selamat Pagi pak!"

"Selamat pagi juga anak anak, silahkan duduk."

Mereka kembali duduk dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mendengarkan ocehannya. Dia adalah guru BP yang mengajar di kelas ini, Namanya Yoo Jinyoung dan para murid memanggilnya Yoo Seonsaengnim. Dia adalah guru yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Ekhem! Aku tidak tahu darimana aku mulai, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" Mereka menggangguk dan mempersilahkan Yoo Seonsaengnim untuk bertanya pada mereka.

Wajah Yoo Seonsaengnim tampak cerah melihat mereka semua, "Siapa yang membuat kelas ini menjadi terlihat sangat luar biasa?"

"Tentu saja kami semua!" Jawab Donghae dengan bangganya. Yoi Seonsaeng nampak memberikan senyumannya "Ah... kerja yang bagus, apa... diantara kalian terdapat suatu kelompok atau gang?"

Mereka melirik satu sama lain, rasa aneh datang lewat pertanyaan guru yang ada di depan mereka ini. Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya "Rasanya tidak ada, karena jumlah kami sedikit jadi kemungkinan besar gang seperti itu tidak ada di kelas ini."

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Yoo Seonsaeng untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, mereka semua mengangguk yakin. Yoo Seonsaeng nampak lega mendengarnya, "Syukurlah... kalian beruntung ada di kelas ini."

"Kenapa begitu? Kami kena hukuman kemarin apanya yang beruntung?!" Kali ini Kangin yang merasa heran. Yoo Seonsaeng terdiam lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, "Kalian beruntung karena murid yang ada di sini sedikit. Apa kalian tidak tahu? Kelas lain selalu punya penguasa kelas di kelas mereka masing masing. Para penguasa kelas itu biasanya orang yang sangat dipuji bahkan ditakuti di kelas, sebagsi contoh Kim Jaejoong dan empat temannya dari kelas A."

Beberapa murid yang mendengar itu nampak sedikit kesal setelah mendengar nama 'Jaejoong'. Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya "Apa di kelas lain juga seperti itu?", Yoo Seonsaeng mengiyakan pertanyaan Ryeowook, "Begitulah... entah kenapa kelas akhir tahun ini semua muridnya nampak sangat bermasalah, terutama kalian yang kemarin membuat heboh karena masalah bertubi tubi."

"Sebenarnya membuat komplotan di kelas seperti itu tidak masalah jika tujuannya baik, tapi yang sering terjadi adalah untuk menindas orang lain yang lebih lemah." Yoo Seonsaeng nampak memijat mijat dahinya, kepalanya mulai berkunang kunang jika memikirkan masalah ini.

Yoo Seonsaeng sepertinya semakin pusing, mereka melihat keadaan guru yang semakin lemah mulai memanfaatkan kesempatan berharga ini. Mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain, Leeteuk mendekati Yoo Seonsaeng yang tergolek tak berdaya di mimbar kelas "Yoo Seonsaengnim! Apa anda baik baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kepalaku terasa sangat berat... pamdanganku juga mulai kabur..." Ujarnya dengan sangat lemas. Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati Yoo Seonsaeng "KONDISIMU SANGAT BURUK SAAT INI! KAU HARUS KE UKS SEKARANG JUGA!" Kyuhyun menyuruh teman temannya yang lain untuk berakting juga seperti dia, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dengan lebar.

"SEONSAENGNIM! CEPAT KE UKS SEKARANG! KAU SEDANG TIDAK SEHAT!"

"Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu Seonsaengnim!"

"JANGAN PAKSAKAN DIRIMU!"

"UWAAA YOO SEONSAENGNIM!"

"KALAU KAU TETAP DISINI PENYAKITMU TIDAK AKAN SEMBUH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEONSAENGNIM JANGAN MATI DULU!"

Ocehan mereka sukses membuat kepala Yoo Seonsaengnim semakin pusing. Leeteuk menyuruh teman temannya diam tanpa suara lalu kembali bertanya "Apa kau ingin kami bawa ke uks sekarang?"

"Kurasa iya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..."

Wah! Mereka benar benar senang hingga bangkit dari kursi mereka dan merayakan kelas kosong dalam diam agar tidak ketauan. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun keluar kelas untuk mengantar Yoo Seonsaeng ke UKS, keadaan saat itu hampir saja kembali berisik dengan teriakkan teman teman mereka yang lain tapi, kejadian itu cepat dicegah oleh Leeteuk yang memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk diam.

Setelah itu Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju UKS, sesampainya disana petugas UKS mulai menangani Yoo Seonsaengnim. "Ah... Terima kasih ya karena sudah membawa Yoo Seonsaeng kemari secepatnya, sakit kepalanya akhir akhir ini selalu kambuh. Oh iya, siapa yang menjadi guru pengganti di kelas kalian?".

Leeteuk terdiam bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu belum dia pikirkan sebelumnya "A-ah... i-itu" Leeteuk kembali terdiam.

Kyuhyun mengambil kendali, "Kalau tidak salah ada Young Seonsaengnim di kelas, tapi kami tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan karena kami kemari." Leeteuk terkesan mendengar jawaban yang dikarang oleh Kyuhyun. Petugas UKS itu juga percaya dengan kebohongan Kyuhyun, lalu membiarkan mereka kembali ke kelas.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun pun pamit lalu kembali ke kelas mereka, diperjalanan menuju kelas Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan sinis. "Karena kau kita hampir dicurigai, untung aku cepat bertindak jika tidak kita tidak akan dapat kelas kosong!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan agar tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain.

Tapi, mereka justru berpapasan dengan Young Seonsaengnim di lorong. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada di kelas?", tubuh mereka sedikit kaku mendengar pertanyaan dari Young Seonsaengnim.

Kali ini Leeteuk yang ambil kendali, "Tadi... aku mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dan Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet, saat di perjalanan kembali ke kelas kami berpapasan jadi kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas." Kyuhyun juga mengiyakan kebohongan Leeteuk.

Young Seonsaengnim nampak sedikit curiga dengan jawaban Leeteuk, "Kau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan di jam pelajaran? Kenapa tidak di kembalikan saat istirahat nanti?!", Leeteuk tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu "Itu karena aku meminjamnya dua hari yang lalu di jam ini juga, itu hanya buku cerita yang tipis jadi petugas perpustakaan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikannya tepat waktu!".

Young Seonsaengnim akhirnya percaya dengan kebohongan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi kagumnya dalam hatinya sendiri. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas sekarang, jika tidak kalian akan ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Baik!"

Akhirnya mereka berpamitan dengan wali kelas mereka, dan mengelus dada masing masing mereka benar benar beruntung kali ini. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil karena kebohongan Leeteuk berhasil membuat Young Seonsaeng percaya pada mereka "Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau ini orangnya cepat belajar juga ya kkk".

"Begitukah? Hehe lebih baik kita segera ke kelas sekarang!" Ucapannya Leeteuk membuat kaki mereka memacu kecepatan agar cepat sampai di kelas. Sesampainya di kelas mereka disambut oleh pertanyaan teman temannya, mereka hanya mengisyaratkan 'OK' lalu Donghae dan Kangin menarik mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Pertanyaan dari Heechul membuat mereka semua berkumpul dalam satu titik, kecuali Kibum yang fokus pada novelnya. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun menceritakan semua kejadian yang mereka alami beberapa menit yang lalu dengan serunya.

Mereka menyimak cerita dengan sangat serius, ada saja yang menjadi hal seru saat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun menceritakan wajah panik mereka masing masing. Kyuhyun bercerita dengan suara yang keras, "Saat itu dia tidak bisa berbohong sama sekali jadi aku yang membohongi petugas UKS. Tapi saat kami bertemu dengan Young Seonsaeng di lorong, aku yang tidak bisa berbohong jadi dia yang membohonginya! Dan kerennya dia mempercayai ucapan bohong itu! Aku hanya mengajari Leeteuk berbohong sekali tapi dia melakukan sampai dua kali! Dia benar benar sangat cepat belajar!".

Mereka tertawa dan memuji Leeteuk yang mulai pandai berbohong, Kibum nampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman temannya tapi wajahnya tetap saja dingin "Jadi kau mulai pandai berbohong dan bangga dengan itu?". Leeteuk dan yang lain terdiam mendengar pertanyaan mematikan dari Kibum.

"Tapi tidak masalah jika kau berbohong untuk kita semua dan bukan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Apa? Kibum yang terkenal dingin berbicara seperti itu? Ini benar benar mengejutkan! Terlebih dia mengatakannya dengan senyum yang terlikus indah di wajahnya. Kibum menutup novelnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya "Boleh aku bergabung?"

Mereka tersenyum dengan cerah, Yesung berdiri dan merangkul Kibum "Tentu saja!", Sungmin segera mengambil bangku kosong untuk tempat duduk Kibum. Kibum sedikit terkejut "Ah.. tidak perlu, aku bisa duduk di meja."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "Anggap saja ini sambutan dari kami." Kibum merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, jadi dia duduk di kursi yang di sediakan oleh Sungmin.

Hening...

"YA AMPUN~! KENAPA SUASANANYA JADI CANGGUNG BEGINI?!" Kangin tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi. Mereka terkekeh mendengar keluhan Kangin, Eunhyuk menepuk tangannya sesekali "Ayo bicarakan rencana selanjutnya!".

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" Pertanyaan Henry mewakili teman temannya yang juga kebingungan. Eunhyuk memasang evil smirk nya "Rencana untuk menakuti para guru agar tidak mengajar di kelas kita. Aku sedang malas belajar hari ini, dan aku pikir kalian juga sama sepertiku jadi... aku ingin mengerjai mereka semua, aku menyebutnya sebagai sambutan selamat datang dari kelas kita, bagaimana?".

"Aku setuju! Aku suka rencanamu!" Jawab Shindong dengan keripik yang memenuhi mulutnya. Donghae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dengan senyuman, "Aku suka jalan pikiranmu!" Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Shindong berusaha menelan semua isi mulutnya tadi, "Ah... setelah ini pelajarannya Go Seonsaengnim, itu artinya sejarah... aku malas jika dia yang mengajar." Sungmin setuju dengan Shindong, "Ya kau benar! Dia mengajar sejarah dengan cara bicara yang seperti di slow motion dan itu sangat membosankan!". Beberapa murid di sana juga setuju dengan Sungmin.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya, mereka semua terlihat sedang berpikir. Sesuatu terbesit di otak Kangin, "Seingatku dia takut dengan bunyi ledakan karena terlalu banyak melihat perang."

Kibum berusaha meyakinkan dirinya "Seperti sesuatu yang meledak bertubi tubi?", Kangin mengangguk yakin "Ya ya seperti itu." Hankyung mendapat ide cermelang "Apa ada yang membawa banyak balon?".

Henry mengangkat lengannya tinggi, "Aku membawanya!". Henry menjadi pusat perhatian mereka sekarang, Heechul sedikit merasa geli karena ini "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kenapa kau bisa membawa banyak balon ke sekolah? Ku kira tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung."

"Hey~ setidaknya dia dapat menyempurnakan rencana kita!" Protes Hankyung dengan wajah kesalnya. Heechul kembali tertawa, "Bukan itu yang ku permasalahkan dasar payah! Yang ku tanyakan padanya sekarang adalah kenapa dia bisa membawa balon kemari!?".

"Kemarin malam, ada sepupuku yang berulang tahun jadi aku ikut merayakannya, dan sisa barang barang pestanya aku bawa pulang. Saat aku ingin berangkat kemari aku salah membawa tas. Jadi semuanya ada di dalam sana." Jelas Henry dengan santai.

Hankyung dan Yesung menggeledah tas milik Henry tanpa izin, mereka mengeluarkan semua isinya dan mereka menemukan barang yang mereka incar. Hankyung tersenyum licik "Ini sempurna!".

Ryeowook terlihat kebingungan, "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?". Kangin mengisyaratkan teman temannya untuk berkumpul di sekitarnya, lalu membisikkan rencana yang ada di pikirannya, "Bagimana?"

"SETUJU!".

Mereka mulai menyiapkan 'Sambutan selamat datang' untuk Go Seonsaengnim. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka bersiap di tempat duduk mereka masing masing dengan balon besar di atas meja mereka. Sekarang mereka hanya menunggu bel pergantian guru berbunyi.

 _Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi dengan nyaring sampai seluruh penjuru sekolah. Para guru mulai beranjak dari satu kelas menuju kelas yang lain, meskipun ada beberapa guru yang masih bertahan di kelas. Hal yang biasa terjadi saat pergantian ini adalah keadaan kelas yang menjadi gaduh, kecuali kelas A yang ya... kalian tahu sendiri lah~ dan kelas J yang sudah siap dengan 'Sambutan selamat datang' mereka untuk Go Seonsaengnim.

Zhoumi yang tempat duduknya paling dekat dengan pintu murid, sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar lorong dari pintu itu. Matanya yang tajam mengarah pada satu arah, keadaan kelas J benar benar hening tanpa suara karena menunggu signal dari Zhoumi.

Setelah mengamati cukup lama sampai matanya pegal. Zhoumi menangkap bayangan yang datang dari arah tangga, dia memberi signal untuk bersiap pada teman temannya. "Apa dia datang?" Ryeowook sepertiya ragu dengan rencana teman temannya.

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Ryeowook, Zhoumi juga masih fokus pada penglihatannya. Secara perlahan lahan bayangan itu semakin dekat ke ujung tangga.

 _Tap!_

Dia sampai di sana dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong menuju kelas J. Zhoumi bangkit dari posisinya, "Dia datang! Bersiap di posisi!". Go Seonsaengnim semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk kelas J.

 _Ting! Ting!_

"Annyeonghaseyo~"

"Ne Annyeonghaseyo Seonsaengnim..."

Go Seonsaengnim tidak curiga sama sekali, wajahnya bahkan cerah cerah saja pagi ini. "Wah! Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kelas ini, kelas yang benar benar luar bisa~".

"Terima kasih karena sudah memuji kelas kami~" Sungmin memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sungmin yang tersenyum saat itu, tapi senyuman yang lain adalah senyum setan.

Go Seonsaengnim memperhatikan mereka semua, "Kalian juga menyiapkan balon yang cantik, apa di kelas ini ada yang sedang berulang tahun?". Yesung tersenyum seperti biasa "Ah... tidak. Tidak ada yang berulang tahun hari ini, tapi ini semua untuk menyambut anda."

"Apa? Menyambutku?".

Heechul memainkan rambutnya yang agak panjang, "Ya! Tentu saja! Ini adalah peetama kalinya kau mengajar di kelas kami jadi~ biarkan kami menyambutmu." Go Seonsaengnim nampak tersanjung dengan mereka.

"Baiklah! Ini semua untuk menyambut Go Seonsaengnim!" Leeteuk bersiap memberi perintah, dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menjatuhkannya

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KELAS XII-J!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"UWAAAAAA! TOLONG LINDUNGI AKU TOLONG! AAAAAA!" Go Seonsaengnim yang ketakutan berusaha keluar dari kelas itu tapi sayang pintu guru tidak bisa terbuka sama sekali -karena sudah di kunci oleh Zhoumi saat balon dipecahkan-, satu satunya cara agar dapat keluar dari kelas itu adalah melewati para murid dan keluar lewat pintu murid.

Go Seonsaengnim menelan air liurnya, dengan keringat yang deras bercucuran dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk pergi dari sana. Dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati para murid yang memecahkan balon terus menerus. Ia menutup telinganya kuat kuat dan akhirnya sampai di pintu murid, "Aku tidak ingin mengajar disini!" Setelah itu dia berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

Murid kelas J hanya memandang kepergian Go Seonsaengnim dengan wajah heran, tapi tak lama setelah itu...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rencana kita sukses!" Zhoumi benar benar bangga dengan keberhasilan ini. Henry menarik narik rambutnya sendiri, "Ini menyenangkan! Siapa lagi selanjutnya!? Siapaaaa!?".

Mereka nampak ketagihan dengan hal ini. Tapi di sisi lain ada seseorang yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan teman temannya, Kim Ryeowook. Ia menunduk dalam diam, Ryeowook merasa apa yang diperbuat oleh teman temannya adalah hal yang salah.

"Anoo... Apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali?". Mereka menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai pusat perhatian dalam diam, Ryeowook merasa berat mengatakan hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, "Kalian membuatnya lari ketakutan, kita tidak akan pelajaran hari ini jika terus melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa kalian tidak takut jika kepala sekolah menghukum kita 'lagi' ?".

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau kepala botak itu tidak akan memperdulikan kita lagi? Apa yang harus kau takuti?" Eunhyuk nampak tidak senang dengan sikap penakut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berusaha melawan Eunhyuk, "Yang kutakuti adalah kita akan semakin di cemooh oleh kelas lain! Kelas kita akan jadi bahan ocehan para guru! Murid kelas lain pasti akan tahu hal ini! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menujukkan kelas kita adalah kelas yang terbaik?! Apa ini yang kau sebut baik?! Kau yang mengatakkannya kemarin! Kenapa mudah sekali kau melupakan janji yang kau buat?! Lelaki macam apa kau ini hah?!".

SKAKMAT! Eunhyuk tidak dapat membuka mulutnya lagi. Mereka semua benar benar terkejut dengan perkataan Ryeowook, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Ryeowook berkata sekeras itu.

Nafas Ryeowook terengah engah, tapi setelah sadar apa yang sudah dia katakan ia segera menggigit bibirnya lalu menutup mulutnya, ia menangis. "A-aku... aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku sungguh minta ma-!" Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat Eunhyuk menyentuh bahunya.

"Tidak... kau benar, aku yang salah." Mata Eunhyuk mulai dipenuhi oleh air mata, matanya berlinang linang. Air matanya mulai jatuh, begitupun dengan Ryeowook, wajah Eunhyuk jadi semakin jelek "Aku ini orang yang buruk huaaa!". Akhirnya mereka menangis dalam pelukan.

Yang lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, Kyuhyun mendengus "Dasar cengeng."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masih menangis tersedu sedu, Kibum mendekati mereka berdua "Hey! Hentikan itu! Itu menjijikan!". Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berhenti menangis dan membuat jarak satu sama lain.

"Dengar, jika aku melihat rencana ini. Ini bukan hanya untuk bersenang senang, tapi disisi lain aku menganggap ini untuk mengamati para guru. Jika hal seperti ini saja mereka sudah takut, bagaimana nanti saat mereka mengajar di kelas kita selama setahun?" Mereka setuju dengan pendapat Kibum.

Kyuhyun juga membenarkan hal itu, tapi dia memiliki pemikiran yang agak berbeda "Tapi guru yang sudah ditakuti hari ini, lalu kembali di jam pelajarannya di kemudian hari. Juga salah satu guru yang memiliki nyali yang besar, Aku benarkan?" Kibum setuju, "Ya, kau benar."

"Jadi kita kembali melanjutkan rencana kita?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah tak sabar. Donghae tersenyum pasti, "Tentu saja! Tapi setelah istirahat. Lebih baik kita pikirkan rencana berikutnya, agar waktu istirahat kita gunakan untuk mengumpulkan barang barang yang kita butuhkan!".

Mereka kembali membentuk lingkaran yang sangat rapat, dan merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakulan nanti. Mereka benar benar berusaha menjaga rahasia mereka ini. Ide demi ide telah dikeluarkan oleh mereka, ada pro dan kontra yang terjadi disana sampai akhirnya kesepakatan telah didapat. Mereka akan mengerjai semua guru yang mengajar setelah istirahat pertama dan kedua.

 _Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong~ Teng... Tong! Teng! Tong~_ (bunyinya kaya bel di Jepang)

Bel itu berbunyi, itu artinya istirahat pertama telah menunggu semua murid yang ingin melakukan apapun dengan leluasa. Kelas J mencapai kesepakatan terakhir mereka, "Jadi itu adalah rencananya, sekarang ayo lakukan!".

Mereka mulai menyebar ke beberapa tempat yang sudah di atur oleh Leeteuk, dan beberapa orang tetap berada di kelas seperti biasa. Donghae dan Heechul di tugaskan untuk pergi mencari ember dan tali.

"Ini diluar dugaanku, tidak kusangka mereka akan secerdas itu..." Gumam Heechul untuk memulai pembicaraannya dengan Donghae. Anak di samping Heechul nampak agak sedikit aneh dengannya "Kau ini! Mereka memang cerdas! Itu sudah terlihat karena mereka berdua adalah mantan anak kelas A".

Heechul terkekeh, "Tidak semua anak kelas A adalah anak yang cerdas. Murid kelas A itu terpilih berdasarkan kemampuan berpikir mereka, keahlian sempurma dalam bidang akademik, sikap, sopan santun, tata krama, kerapihan, kebersihan, dan ketepatan waktu. Nah sekarang, coba kau lihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun, apa mereka memenuhi semua standar itu?".

"Tidak!" Jawab Donghae dengan singkat. Mata Heechul mengarah kearah lain, "Itu sebabnya mereka berada di kelas J tahun ini, mereka tidak suka ada di kelas itu. Kelas A adalah kelas dengan sifat individualis yang luar biasa parah, tidak ada orang yang dapat dipercaya di kelas itu. Sifat mau menang sendiri selalu muncul di hati para murid kelas A, karena mereka merasa mereka adalah murid paling pintar di sekolah walaupun kenyataannya tidak."

Heechul kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Itu semua benar benar berbanding terbalik dengan kelas kita. Kelas J dipilih berdasarkan sifat solideritas yang tinggi, keahlian murid di bidang masing masing, keberanian, dan prestasi di sekolah. Tidak peduli berapa kali kelas kita membuat masalah, guru tetap akan mendukungnya jika semuanya adalah hasil kerja sama, tapi itu tidak berlaku jika kita mencoba hal buruk yang dapat mencelakakan diri kita sendiri. Jadi bisa dikatakan yang sebenarnya jenius adalah kita."

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Donghae tidak percaya dengan pembicaraan Heechul. "Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Young Seonsaengnim dulu, dan akhirnya aku juga masuk kelas J" Jawab Heechul dengan santai.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, mereka segera kembali ke kelas mereka. Kali ini Donghae yang membuka suaranya, "Ngomong ngomong soal hukuman. Kemarin saat aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dia bilang dia pernah mempunyai masalah dengan Kelala Sekolah, dan jika dihitung ini sudah kelima kalinya dia membuat masalah dengan Kepala Sekolah, tapi dia berkata dia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dengan santainya, apa kau tahu kenapa?".

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Donghae, dia menatap Donghae dengan wajah herannya, "Apa kau ini bodoh? Kyuhyun adalah aset berharga sekolah ini, dia yang akan membesarkan nama sekolah ini ketika lulus dengan nilai yang besar nanti. Nilai akademiknya tidak dapat diremehkan sama sekali, begitupun dengan Kibum. Jadi walaupun dia membuat masalah sampai menggemparkan sekolah sekalipun, Kepala Sekolah tetap tidak akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah!".

Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan Heechul. Heechul kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Donghae, "Mereka berdua tidak bisa dianggap remeh sama sekali, terutama dalam bidang akademik. Itu sebabnya mereka masuk kelas A selama dua tahun, dan karena itu juga sifat mereka agak individualis saat pertama kali masuk ke kelas J." Donghae masih terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan Heechul.

"Ternyata Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang orang yang jenius ya, aku kira semua orang hanya bergurau~" Gumam Donghae yang tak dihiraukan oleh Heechul. Donghae kembali membuka suaranya, "Oh iya, jika tadi kau bilang semua guru tidak aka peduli dengan masalah yang kita buat. Lalu kenapa Young Seonsaengnim selalu menggertak kita?"

"Itu hanya untuk melihat seberapa besar keberanian kita semua..." Jawab Heechul yang terus berjalan dengan santai, Donghae masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah Heechul.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Jam istirahat masih berlangsung, tapi kelas J sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka untuk 'Sambutan selamat datang' yang mereka buat.

Leeteuk mengecek barang barang yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh teman temannya, "Ini lebih banyak dari perkiraanku... kerja kalian benar benar luar biasa. Egh... Ngomong ngomong, Eunhyuk darimana kau menemukan banyak serangga serangga ini? Kau pergi kemana dengan Yesung?".

Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, lagaknya benar benar sombong tapi lucu "Hal seperti itu mudah untukku! Aku mendapatkan itu dari taman anak anak sebrang sekolah!"

"Bukannya kita tidak boleh pergi keluar gerbang sekolah saat jam istirahat?!" Henry nampak sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk, maklum dia anak baru. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya seperti menyayangkan wawasan Henry yang masih terbatas soal sekolah ini, "Ck... Ck... Ck... Memang tidak boleh, tapi aku menggunakan akalku untuk bisa keluar dari sana. Caranya? Tentu saja meloloskan diri lewat lubang yang ada di samping sekolah. Yesung hanya bertugas menjaga keadaan agar tidak ketahuan."

Mereka terdiam sejenak lalu menepuk tangan mereka untuk memuji Eunhyuk, yah walaupun saat itu ekspresi mereka biasa biasa saja.

"Terlalu banyak basa basi! Lebih baik, kita segera mulai rencana kita!" Suara Kyuhyun menggema di kelas itu, Leeteuk mengangguk pasti "Mulai!".

Perintah Leeteuk telah memisahkan mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok. Jebakan kali ini dibuat untuk guru wanita asal taiwan yang takut dengan serangga, Liu Seonsaengnim.

Hankyung memasang beberapa pipa besi di sekitar pintu masuk guru, pipa besi di atas pintu masuk salah satunya dapat berputar sedangkan yang lain untuk jalur benang dan penahan. Besi yang berada tepat di atas pintu dijadikan penahan sebuah papan, besi itu adalah satu satunya besi yang dapat berputar.

Papan di atas besi itu sengaja di letakkan agak miring ke kiri, setelah itu papan direkatkan pada besi itu. Yesung yang memasang papan sebelumnya berteriak, "Hyuk! Berikan embernya!". Eunhyuk pun segera memberikan ember penuh berisikan serangga mainan pada Yesung.

Yesung meletakkan lalu merekatkan ember itu (yang arah penganggannya vertikal) di atas papan tadi, ia berusaha menyeimbangkannya saat Kangin mengikatkan tali pada pegangan ember itu. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Kangin mulai meletakkan sisa tali yang panjang pada besi besi yang sudah di pasang Hankyung.

Ia memastikan letak tali itu pas dengan jalurnya, lalu ia memasang penahan dari papan pada tali itu. Sisa talinya ia ikat pada paku yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Shindong juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya memasang pisau pada pintu geser secara horizontal.

Jebakan mereka untuk Liu Seonsaengnim telah selesai!

Henry terlihat sangat takjub dengan rencana dari Kibum itu "Ini luar biasa!". Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih"

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Kali ini Ryeowook yang penasaran. "Pertama, jika dia menggeser pintu itu maka pisau yang ada di bagian besi bawah pintu akan memotong talinya. Kedua jika talinya terpotong, maka embernya akan bergerak jatuh ke kiri dan menumpahkan isinya. Ketiga penahan yang ada di sana digunakan untuk berjaga jaga, akan jadi hal yang merepotkan jika ember itu terjatuh tepat di kepalanya," Jelas Kibum dengan penuh wibawa.

"Dan jika jebakan ini tidak berhasil, itu artinya kita akan belajar di jam pelajarannya di tambah akan dapat hukuman darinya!" Kalimat terakhir Kibum terdengar seperti ancaman besar bagi mereka. Otak mereka sekarang terfokus pada 'jika gagal, kita akan belajar'.

Bell masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Mereka segera duduk manis di posisi mereka, kecuali Zhoumi yang bertugas untuk mengintip kedatangan Liu Seonsaengnim.

Tak lama kemudian, Zhoumi melihat Liu Seonsaengnim datang dari arah tangga. "Dia datang!" Zhoumi segera pergi ke kursinya. Mereka semua benar benar cemas sekarang.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Bell pintu masuk terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ini seperti slow motion. Liu Seonsaengnim menggeser pintu masuk tanpa ada rasa curiga, sedangkan para murid memasang wajah cemas mereka.

Pintu itu terus bergeser, terlihat senyuman di wajah Liu Seonsaengnim. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan keringat, jantung mereka berdegup cepat, sedangkan Liu Seonsaengnim tidak menyadari akan ada kesialan untuknya sebentar lagi.

Pintu itu masih bergeser bersamaan dengan langkah masuk Liu Seonsaengnim, 'Semoga talinya putus!' Harap mereka semua dalam hati. Pisau yang ada di pintu semakin dekat tali itu, lalu...

 _Tes! Sliing! Grkk grkk!_

Tali itu terputus!

Ember penuh mainan serangga itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke kiri. Penahan tali bekerja dan menahan ember agar tak jatuh, sedangkan mainan itu mulai menghujani tubuh Liu Seonsaengnim...

"KKKKYYYAAAAAA!"

Liu Seonsaengnim benar benar terkejut sampai ia berlari keluar kelas, ia tak peduli siapa yang akan mengajar di kelas itu, intinya dia benar benar ketakutan sekarang.

Hening sesaat...

"KITA BERHASIL!"

Mereka berhamburan dari tempat duduk mereka dan saling berpelukan sampai membuat lingkarang besar. Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh Kibum berkali kali "Kau jenius Kibum! Kau jenius!".

Kibum hanya tersenyum atas pujian dari teman temannya. "APA KALIAN MERASAKANNYA?! INI TERASA SEERTI KITA BARU SAJA MEMENANGKAN SUATU PERLOMBAAN BERHADIAH BESAR!" Teriak Yesung dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, masih ada tiga guru yang belum kita urus!" Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang kesal dengan seseorang yang baru saja dipuji oleh yang lain, jadi moodnya agak hancur saat ini.

Siwon membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun, "Kau benar, masih ada tiga lagi yang perlu diurus". Kibum menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh, "Hey! Ini masih terlalu cepag untuk memikirkan itu. Pelajaran Liu Seonsaengnim baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, kita masih punya waktu untuk hal itu."

"Kibum benar, lebih baik kita bersenang senang dulu!" Shindong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya dan pergi menuju kantin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun kembali fokus dengan PSP nya sama seperti Kibum yang kembali fokus pada novelnya. Sedangkan yang lain saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat untuk mereka saat bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Kali ini yang menjadi target mereka adalah Kyung Seonsaengnim, dia adalah wanita yang takut dengan hal yang berbau mistis.

Mereka memulai rencana mereka lagi. Heechul yang sudah mengenakan kostumnya hanya dengan kain putih dan topeng, sudah bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Shindong menempati tempat duduk Heechul agar tidak dicurigai. Hankyung dan Zhoumi sudah siap dengan ponsel mereka untuk saling berkomunikasi. Kangin juga sudah siap dengan gelang karetnya.

Sekarang mereka hanya perlu menunggu Kyung Seonsaengnim datang ke kelas mereka.

Zhoumi kembali menjadi pengintip kedatangan guru, tapi kali ini tugasnya agak banyak. Kyung Seonsaengnim sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, Zhoumi segera memberi kode pada temannya tapi dia tidak duduk di kursinya melainkan masih bersembunyi di balik pintu murid.

Kyung Seonsaengnim sampai di depan pintu guru kelas XII-J, dia membuka pintu itu dan bellnya berbunyi. Di saat yang sama, Zhoumi mengendap keluar kelas dari pintu murid, dia juga mulai mengaktifkan komunikasinya dengan Hankyung yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" Sapa Kyung Seonsaengnim dengan ramahnya, ia tidak tahu akan ada hal buruk yang akan menghampirinya hari ini. Semua murid menyapa kembali seakan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, benar benar akting yang bagus.

Di sisi lain, Zhoumi berjalan menuju tangga untuk bermain main dengan kwh meter, kali ini ia memiliki peran yang sangat berpengaruh untuk menambah suasana kelasnya menjadi semakin mencekam.

"Aku sampai, beritahu aku jika sudah siap!" Perintah zhoumi pada Hankyung lewat ponsel mereka, "Aku tahu..." Jawab Hankyung dengan santai. Ini sangat menguntungkan karena posisi duduk Hankyung berada di paling belakang.

Awalnya kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi semakin lama pembicaraan mereka mengarah ke arah mistis, terlebih keadaan kelas mereka berada di ujung lorong.

Kyung Seonsaengnim seperti belum ketakutan, Hankyung mulai bertindak, "Zhoumi lakukan!". Zhoumi segera menurunkan saklar yang ada di kwh meter itu, saklar itu hanya mengarah pada kelasnya jadi hanya listrik di kelasnya yang turun.

Lampu lampu kelas itu mati secara bersamaan, Kyung Seonsaengnim nampak kebingungan. "Kibum coba kau nyalakan lampunya." Kibum menuruti keinginan guru satu itu tapi sayangnya lampu tetap tidak menyala, Kyung Seonsaengnim sedikit merasa aneh tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

Tapi pikiran itu kembali muncul saat semua lampu kembali menyala, walaupun Kibum tidak menyalakannya. Zhoumi memang bekerja dengan baik, ia kembali menurunkan saklarnya dan membuat lampu kelas mati kembali.

Lamlu lampu itu hidup dan mati berkali kali, Kyung Seonsaengnim mulai merasa takut. Melihat situasi ini Kangin segera bertindak, ia mengarahkan gelang karetnya pada boneka milik Sungmin yang ada di loker belakang dan membidiknya tepat di bagian perutnya, bidikannya tepat sasaran!

 _I Love You! I Love You!_

Suara itu muncul dari boneka kelinci milik Sungmin, Kyung Seonsaengnim tidak menyadari jika Kangin yang membuatnya bersuara, justru mengira boneka itu berbicara dengan sendirinya. Ia semakin ketakutan saat ini.

Akting dari para murid juga membuat keadaan semakin menakutkan. Leeteuk melemparkan penghapusnya ke arah lemari agar Heechul keluar dari sana. Mata Kyung Seonsaengnim masih terfokus pada boneka Sungmin, saat itu juga Heechul keluar dari lemari dengan mengendap endap.

Heechul sekarang berada tepat di belakang Kyung Seonsaengnim. Kali ini Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry yang berakting.

"S-s-seon-seonsaengnim..."

"Aaaaaaaaahh ada sesuatu di belakangmu..."

"Dia menatapmu..."

"ADA HANTU DI SANA!"

Kyung Seonsaengnim mulai berkeringat sangat banyak, ia benar benar ketakutan saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Heechul tidak suka jika harus menunggu Kyung Seonsaengnim melihatnya, jadi ia ingin mengejutkannya. Kyung Seonsaengnim tetap berada pada posisinya dan

 _Boo!_

Heechul si hantu menampakkan wajahnya tepat di depan Kyung Seonsaengnim. Mereka kembali berhasil membuat guru berlari ketakutan. Mereka tertawa saat melihat Kyung Seonsaengnim percaya jika Heechul adalah hantu sungguhan.

Di tangga, Zhoumi berpapasan dengan Kyung Seonsaengnim. "Seonsaengnim! Apa ada?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Akting Zhoumi sangat memukau saat ini.

"Kelas itu! KELAS BERHANTU!" Kyung Seonsaengnim segera tancap gas lalu berlari menuju ruang guru. Sedangkan Zhoumi memasang senyum mematikannya, "Rencana ini berhasil lagi!".

*SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife*

Zhoumi menekan nekan perutnya berkali kali "Aku melihatnya ketakutan di tangga tadi, tubuhnya berkeringat dan bergetar hebat. Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai dia ketakutan seperti itu?! Ahahaha! Perutku sakit karena terlalu tertawa ehahahaha!".

Mereka tertawa sangat lepas mengingat kejadian tadi, mereka benar benar memiliki bakat sebagai aktor yang hebat walaupun hanya anak SMU biasa.

"Hey apa menurut kalian kita semua akan dihukum lagi?" Henry nampak agak cemas karena mereka sudah mengerjai empat guru hari ini. Si hantu alias Heechul merangkul bahu temannya itu, "Tentu saja kita akan dihukum lagi, tapi jangan khawatir, anggap saja itu sebagai pertanggung jawaban kita atas masalah yang kita buat hari ini."

Henry sedikit merasa tenang sekarang, "Semoga saja bukan hukuman yang memalukan~".

"Tapi aku khawatir hukuman kali ini akan sangat memalukan, seperti dihukum tepat di tengah lapangan dan disaksikan banyak orang?" Eunhyuk benar benar membuat suasana menjadi sedikit aneh, dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan "Terlebih jika bokong kita di pukul dengan pemukul serangga, itu benar benar memalukan!".

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU ATAU KU JAHIT MULUTMU!" Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi, Eunhyuk hanya mengunci mulutnya walaupun ekspresinya tetap menyebalkan.

Bel pergantian jam kembali terdengar.

Siwon mengacak ngacak rambutnya "Astagaaa! Kenapa waktunya cepat sekali?!". Hamkyung setuju dengan Siwon, "Hm! Tapi jika kita belajar waktunya terasa sangat lama."

Sungmin memegang beberapa petasan yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh Shindong dan Kangin, wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin dengan rencana kali ini "Apa ini tidak akan jadi masalah? Ini terlalu berisik."

"Saat pelajaran No Seonsaengnim, kelas sebelah sedang ada di lab. Mereka tidak mungkin mendengar ledakan itu," Jelas Leeteuk dengan tenang.

Sedikit informasi, No Seonsaengnim adalah guru wanita yang takut dengan ledakan juga sama seperti Go Seonsaengnim. Tapi No Seonsaengnim lebih takut dengan suara ledakan yang besar seperti petasan dan kembang api.

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya "Jadi kita hanya perlu menunggunya saat ini."

"Eh tunggu dulu!" Ryeowook kembali menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini, "Kalau petasan itu meledak, kita bagaimana?" Dia sepertinya agak takut dengan hal ini.

"Kita hanya perlu naik ke atas meja" Jawab Hankyung dengan santai. Ryeowook mengangguk beberapa kali, ia mengerti tapi juga ketakutan. Tiba tiba Zhoumi kembali ke kursinya, "Hey! Dia datang!".

Semua murid bersiap di posisi mereka dengan beberapa petasan dan korek api. No seonsaengnim terus berjalan ke arah kelas XII-J tanpa ada rasa takut, langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk guru.

Mereka mulai menyalakan petasan itu dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah tempat duduk mereka. Tepat dengan kedatangan No Seonsaengnim di kelas mereka!

 _TSSSS_

"Annyeonghase-YAAAAA!"

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

No Seonsaengnim terkejut setengah mati, ia berusaha berlari menjauhi kelas itu dengan gontai. Jantungnya terasa seperti lepas dari tubuhnya. Berniat menyapa dengan ramah di hari pertama mengajar, justru dibalas dengan ledakan ledakan seperti itu.

Sedangkan kelas XII-J? Mereka baru melepaskan tangan mereka dari telinga masing masing, pandangan mereka mengarah pada lorong yang baru saja dilalui oleh No Seonsaengnim.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit khawatir, "Apa yang kita lakukan kali ini sudah kelewatan?". Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan mata sendu, "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya kembali pada temannya itu. Sungmin terlihat cemas, "Menurutku ini sudah kelewatan, apa dia akan baik baik saja?"

Eunhyuk turun dari mejanya, "Aku yakin dia baik baik saja! Aku jamin itu!". Semua mata menatapnya jijik dan turun dari meja mereka satu persatu. Siwon juga menatapnya aneh, "Atas dasar apa kau berani menjamin hal itu?".

"Naluriku! Atas dasar naluriku!" Jawaban Eunhyuk justru membuat keadaan jadi aneh. Tapi setelah itu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memikirkan keadaan No Seonsaengnim.

Di sisi lain,

Seorang wanita duduk di tengah tengah kerumunan, "Aku baru saja ingin menyapa mereka di hari pertamaku mengajar di kelas mereka, tapi mereka justru menakutiku dengan ledakan ledakan itu!" Cerita No Seonsaengnim dengan gemetar di ruang guru. Para guru semakin mencap kelas J adalah kelas yang buruk.

Kepala sekolah juga ada di sana, dia menatap Young Seonsaengnim "Bomi... Apa kau masih sanggup mengatasi mereka?".

Young Seonsaengnim terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi ia segera mengangkat kepalanya "Aku adalah wali kelas mereka, jadi bagaimana pun mereka adalah tanggung jawabku saat ini. Memang sulit melawan anak anak seperti mereka, tapi aku masih memiliki harapan pada mereka. Jadi aku akan tetap menjadi wali kelas mereka sampai kapan pun."

"Lalu apa tindakanmu untuk saat ini? Membiarkan mereka bersenang senang tanpa mendapat materi apapun selama seharian? Jika muridmu yang lain aku tidak akan peduli, tapi jika Kibum dan Kyuhyun aku tidak akan tinggal diam walaupun aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu dengan teman teman bodohnya." Sudah dapat ditebak siapa yang berbicara seperti itu kan? Itu Kim Seonsaengnim.

Young Seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkan mereka untuk saat ini. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya,". Mata mengarah pada seorang rekan gurunya, "Kwon Seonsaengnim, setelah ini kau yang akan mengajar di kelas XII-J kan? Aku ingin kau mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu dan siapa yang memulainya pertama, bisa?".

Kwon Seonsaengnim mengangguk tanda iya mengerti, "Aku akan berusaha".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"KAU SERIUS KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL SEGILA ITU?!" Teriak Kangin yang tidak yakin dengan usul dari Leeteuk untuk rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Leeteuk mengacak ngacak rambutnya, "Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan, Kwon Seonsaengnim agak takut dengan lelaki asing yang suka menggoda. Dia akan lemas jika bertemu dengan lelaki seperti itu! Selain itu aku tidak tahu apa yang dia takuti."

Mereka terdiam, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki ide lain. Kwon Seonsaengnim memang guru yang tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa takutnya pada sesuatu kecuali hal yang Leeteuk bicarakan tadi.

"Tapi resikonya terlalu besar... kita akan dapat masalah besar" Donghae nampak khawatir dengan rencana kali ini, walaupun ia tahu mereka akan tetap dapat hukuman. Henry terlihat frustasi, "Tapi hanya itu kan caranya? Memangnya kau punya rencana yang lain? Ini sudah jam pelajaran terakhir, apa kau mau kita belajar beberapa jam sebelum pulang?"

Mereka kembali terdiam...

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran kembali berbunyi. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Leeteuk mencoba meyakinkan teman temannya, "Bagaimana?" Mereka mengangguk dengan lemas. Donghae menyerah, "Lakukan saja, aku juga tidak ingin belajar di jam terakhir."

Leeteuk memulai rencananya, "Kibum, Kyuhyun, bisakah kalian melepas kaca mata kalian nanti?"

"APA?!"

"Aku yakin kalian akan sangat tampan jika melepas kacamata kalian, jadi bisa?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun seperti tidak punya pilihan lain, mereka hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui rencana Leeteuk. "Aku juga ingin kalian yang memulainya lebih dulu, tolong kerja samanya" Lagi lagi mereka tidak dapat memprotes keinginan Leeteuk, mungkin mereka berpikir mereka melakukan ini untuk mereka bersama.

Bel pergantian jam telah berbunyi, para guru mulai memasuki kelas yang tertera dijadwal mereka. Begitu pun dengan Kwon Seonsaengnim, sepertinya dia sudah siap dengan semua akal akal gila yang ada di otak para murid kelas XII-J.

Penghuni kelas XII-J mulai membuat pakaian mereka berantakkan. Ada yang melepas jas, melepaskan dasi atau hanya melonggarkannya saja, ada yang melepas kancing kemeja dan memamerkan kaos yang mereka kenakan, intinya seragam mereka sangat berantakkan kali ini.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Kwon Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka, "Annyeonghaseyo"

"Ne, Annyeonghaeyo" Mereka masih terlihat sopan saat ini. Kwon Seonsaengnim nampak tertarik dengan kelas ini, "Kelas ini ternyata memang sangat menarik ya..."

Mereka mulai beraksi

"Tentu saja..." Kibum membuka kacamatanya, "Kami juga menarik, begitu pun kau Seonsaengnim..." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Kwon Seonsaengnim agak merasa aneh tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, jadi lebih baik kita mulai pelajarannya."

Kyuhyun juga membuka kacamatanya, dia berjalan dengan tempo yang lambat ke mimbar kelas, tempat Kwon Seonsaengnim berdiri, "Ayolah Seonsaengnim... Kau ini memiliki tubuh yang menarik, bagaimana jika kita bermain main sebentar?". Kwon Seonsaengnim tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mereka mulai mendekati Kwon Seonsaengnim, itu membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik. Mereka semakin menjadi jadi,

"Seonsaengnim... kumohon izinkan kami bermain denganmu..."

"Kami suka dengan tubuhmu Seonsaengnim, tubuhmu itu indah"

Kata kata itu seakan mengancam keselamatan Kwon Seonsaengnim, ia mulai mundur dengan langkah kecil untuk menjauhi ancaman dari muridnya sendiri, tapi

 _Grab!_

Eunhyuk mendekap Kwon Seonsaengnim dari belakang, "Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan berharga jika kau menolak tawaran kami... Kapan lagi kau bisa bermain dengan 15 muridmu disini hn?". Kwon Seonsaengnim berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Eunhyuk, "Lepaskan aku!"

Siwon mendekati wajah Kwon Seonsaengnim dan menyentuh dagunya, "Apa kau kira kami akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah? Tentu saja tidak". Kwon Seonsaengnim semakin ketakutan, dia terus berontak agar dapat lari tapi tenaga Eunhyuk lebih besar darinya. Mereka semakin mendekati Kwon Seonsaengnim yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata, "Kumohon jangan lakukan hal ini padaku... Kumohon...".

"YAK! APA YANG INGIN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA?!"

Suara itu membuat mereka terdiam, Eunhyuk melepaskan dekapannya dan membiarkan Kwon Seonsaengnim berlari kearah guru lain. Young Seonsaengnim memasuki kelasnya, "Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?!". Leeteuk berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "Tunggu ini salah paham".

"BOHONG! MEREKA INGIN MEMPERKOSA KU!" Teriak Kwon Seonsaengnim yaang masih ketakutan. Mereka benar benar dalam masalah besar. Young Seonsaengnim menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kibum juga berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "Tapi ini tidak seperti yang dia katakan, kami tidak ingin memperkosanya! Kami hanya ingin bolos pelajaran hari ini" Jelas Kibum untuk membela mereka semua.

Tapi perhatian Young Seonsaengnim bukan pada perkataan Kibum, "Kenapa seragam kalian berantakkan? Kibum, Dimana kacamatamu?".

 _Deg!_

Entah kenapa kata kata itu seperti menusuk jantung Kibum sangat dalam. Young Seonsaengnim semakin menatap mereka dengan tajam, "Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kalian lakukan sebenarnya! Leeteuk!".

Leeteuk terkejut karena namanya diteriakan dengan keras. Ia berusaha menjelaskan kembali,"Kami hanya ingin bebas dari belajar selama sehari. Kami tidak tahu apa hal lain yang ditakutkan oleh Kwon Seonsaengnim selain ini, jadi kami melakukannya. Kami benar benar minta maaf".

Young Seonsaengnim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kwon Seonsaengnim, "Siapa yang memulainya terlebih dulu? Kau ingat?"

"Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

Kim Seonsaengnim yang ada disana benar benar tidak percaya jika dua murid kesayangannya, adalah orang yang pertama melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Young Seonsaengnim semakin menatap mereka dengan dingin, "Kalian tahu kan apa yang akan kalian terima?".

Mereka semua menunduk, "Iya, kami tahu."

"Bagus, kalau begitu ikut denganku!" Perintah Young Seonsaengnim membuat mereka mengikuti langkahnya, guru lain juga kembali ke ruang guru. Semua kelas menjadi kosong karena tidak ada satu pun guru yang mengajar, jadi melihat murid kelas J seperti tawanan adalah hal yang menarik untuk mereka. Ejekan demi ejekan sangat memekan telinga mereka semua, rasa malu tentu saja mereka rasakan. Tapi mereka perlu di acungi jempol oleh para guru karena berani bertindak gila untuk bolos pelajaran hanya dengan kerja sama.

"Berbaris" Perintah Young Seonsaengnim ketika mereka sampai di tangah lapangan, mereka menuruti perintahnya, mereka berbaris ke samping dengan rapih.

"Letakkan tangan kalian di belakang tubuh kalian!"

"Letakkan dahi kalian dilapangan!"

"Jangan tekuk lulut kalian!"

Mereka benar benar mengikuti semua perintah Young Seonsaengnim dengan baik. Posisi itu benar benar memalukan, memalukan karena mereka berada tepat di tengah lapangan dan disaksikan banyak orang saat itu juga.

"Tetap bertahan seperti itu sampai bell pulang sekolah berbunyi".

"APAAAA?!"

"Jika protes kalian bisa bertahan disini sampai jam 9 malam..." Ancaman Young Seonsaengnim membuat mereka tidak dapat berkutik. Para guru menyuruh para murid untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing masing dan melanjutkan pelajaran mereka. Kecuali kelas XII-J yang masih dihukum sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang "Aku yakin ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLIfe***

 ***TBC***

* * *

Huaaa akhhirnya selesai juga!  
Kelamaan apdetnya? Maap... nyari idenya susah banget soalnya T.T

Bales Review yuk ah~

Chu : Kasian juga sih sebenernya langsung dijatohin begitu tapi bodo ah biar seru wkwkwk, ho'oh mereka emang sengaja aku bikin adem tapi kayaknya nanti gak adem juga deh banyak racun dikelas itu ahay :v Ini udah aku update lagi ya~

Amanda : Emang XD Yah begitulah, kepsek terlalu lembut orangnya. Itu udah dijawab ama heechul ya hehe, ini udahaku update~

Shofie Kim : Ok kemarin pendek, aku bikin yang panjang biar kamu puas bacanya wkwkwk. Udah ya~

Hyunnie02 : Emang lah punya temen kaya Siwon gitu rasanya udah pen bejek bejek aja, hmmm ada deh pokoknya :3 udah aku update ya~

Cho loekyu07 : Hehe Makasih ya :3 Ini udah aku update maaf kelamaan~

Abilhikmah : Ya begitrulah mereka :v

Rnine21 : aku bales semuanya disini ya? Kelas itu terlalu banyak virus jadi menular :v Sabar aja sama Zhoumi ya dia emang narsisnya ga ketulungan, emang dia datar tapi chap ini masih datar gak? Oh itu rahasia~

Dewiangel : Sial banget ya mereka hari itu. pertanyaan itu udah di jawab sama heechul ya :3 Udah apdet~

Nami elf : Sangat parah malah! Leeteuk emang selalu tersiksa :'v Udah di update yak~

Nisa : Gamers ya emang begitu mau ada apapun di depannya juga dia ga bakal peduli wkwkwk

Shinoix : Serius kah? Aku bahkan ga mikir itu lucu loh, beneran lucu? waaa aku seneng banget! Siwon ama Kibum bakal akur kok tapi ya butuh proses, untung kamu ingetin gimana kepsek ngomelin mereka aku lupa sama itu -.- itu udah aku bikin gimana menurut kamu? udah aku apdet ya~

Prxytas : Hai! Suka? Baca terus yah :3 gpp kok aku seneng, ini udah aku update maaf kelamaan -"

Kliieff19 : Udah dijawab sama heechul ya, ini udah aku update maaf lama~

Anon : makasih, udah aku apdet ya maaf lama :)

HyunSungWon : Annyeong! salam kenal juga ya, gpp kok aku seneng kalo kamu suka. Iya dong kan emang genrenya itu, kalo buat lomba nyanyi aku belom kepikiran yang ada di otakku malah lomba lomba aneh .-. tapi nanti aku coba lomba nyanyi ya. PASTI! Udah aku update ya :)

SheeHae : iya gpp, Ga semua kok yesung ama kangin bukan nama asli... anda ini bagaimana-.- anak anak di kelas itu gak semuanya bermasalah kok, cuma kebanyakan bermasalah aja jadi kesannya masalah semua orangnya, udah aku update ya~

Dheaniyuu : Yoi XD Huaaa maap gak maksud bikin junsu begitu, itu cuma biar persaingan kelas a sama j berasa, aku juga rada ga ikhlas sebenarnya tapi mau gimana lagi T.T

marantina : Tenang aja kok, ini ga ada romancenya. kalo nanti ada bakal aku kasih tau tapi itu juga ga terlalu banyak romancenya, karena jujur sebenernya aku juga gasuka romance. kamu bebas panggil aku apa aja :3

: Umur mereka mungkin ada yang lebih tua, tapi karena sekelas jadi di panggilnya nama aja. sebenernya lu mau ngebela kunyuk apa mau ngejatohin dia si? wkwkwk :v udah apdet yak

Chiffa Kyukazza : Nado. lonceng itu? itu biar ga kaget kalo ada guru dateng setengah pengalaman pribadi sih :v pspkan pacarnya dia jadi ya begitulah, iya emang hajar aja tu surat /lah?. Udah update yak~

rpsckhalways : Aku bales semuanya disini ya. ho'oh ini dari attack on the pin up boys tapi aku rubah sedikit karena aku agak ga suka sama karakter mereka di film itu. masalah kyu udah di jawab ama heechul ya, zhoumi punya rahasianya sendiri, itu pasti tapi butuh waktu wkwkwk. udahaku update ya~ maap soal junsu T.T

phn19 : Sama sama XD mereka jarang dapet keberuntungan, iya kesayangan banget itu punya kenangan sendiri buat mereka makanya biar kata udah rusak tetep disimpen -.- Udah aku update ya~

Dindaa : Ini udah aku panjangin ya, semoga puas bacanya wkwk udah di apdet ok?

Shin Ririn1013 : Dewi fortuna ga jadi jagain mereka soalnya ahay. Tapi kalo leeteuk juga ikutan bikin masalah gimana? ahaha ini udah aku update ya~

Ryeo ryeong : Udah nasib ya terima aja lah :v bakal ada hal gila baru yang bener bener gila wkwkwk udah aku update ya~

yeojazzi : udaaaah maaaap lamaaaaa

Anon : aku bales semuanya disini aja yah? itu maksudnya kaya dia baik kalo lagi hari biasa tapi kalo lagi ujian pelit ngasih jawab atau ga bisa di ajak kerja sama, aslinya juga absurd kan? wkwkwk. Di pamerin sana sini!. Ya ampun sabar sabar... orang sabar pantatnya lebar /eh? Udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Miss Chocoffee : Bukan bersih bersih tapi ngerombak kelas .-. nanti ada lagi dong~ kelas a belom ngerasa kalah karena lomba lain masih menunggu. Cieee kepoooo cieeeeee udah update yak maap lama~

fyuhh... terlalu panjang? terlalu lama? ngebosenin? ngantuk bacanya? kurang puas sama chap ini? tolong maap kan saya eperibadeh~

last...

Review lagi dong :3


	5. Piket, Sampah, dan Kemenangan!

Hai eperibadeh! Aim kambek egen~ Maap banget kalo kelamaan (lagi) yak, lagi banyak urusan soalnya jadi maaf banget kalo baru update sekarang...

Hehehe selamat berimajinasi~

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Warga Sekolah  
**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo parah, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, no plagiat, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read Ok?**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Pagi ini terlihat seperti pagi pagi yang biasanya.

Bahkan bisa dikatakan, ini adalah pagi yang sangat membosankan. Tidak ada hal yang dapat menjadi bahasan para siswa di SMU ini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terlihat seperti mayat hidup atau zombie karena tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatian mereka pagi ini.

Tidak sampai seorang siswa yang mengendarai sepedanya sampai di sekolah itu.

Energi mereka semua secara tiba tiba kembali terisi penuh ketika anak itu sampai di tempatnya menimba ilmu (atau mungkin mendapat kesialan), salah satu anak dari kelas J yang dihukum di tengah lapangan kemarin. Terlebih lagi dia adalah ketua kelasnya, yah... Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memarkirkan sepedanya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan semua siswa yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai memarkirkan salah satu benda kesayangannya itu, Leeteuk pergi dari sana dengan kepala tertunduk.

Malu? Tentu saja, dia jadi pembahasan para siswa pagi ini. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran para siswa, mereka bicara seperti 'psst psst psst' tapi yang Leeteuk dengar...

"Hey... dia itu Leeteuk kan? Dia yang dihukum kemarin kan?"

"Iya, aku dengar dia adalah ketua kelasnya... tapi bagaimana bisa seorang ketua kelas membiarkan murid lain melakukan hal sekurang ajar itu?"

"Mereka kan anak kelas J, mana ada dari mereka yang bersikap baik? Itu mustahil! Mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi baik ataupun sukses!"

Hati Leeteuk terasa seperti dicabik cabik oleh sebilah pisau yang tajam, pembicaraan dua orang siswa itu benar benar keterlaluan. Tapi Leeteuk tidak dapat berbuat apapun, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkelahi. Lagipula, jika dia berkelahi sekarang yang menjadi buruk bukan hanya gambaran dirinya sendiri tapi juga kelasnya ikut terbawa.

Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin berkelahi, karena dia adalah ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, tapi mungkin dalam keadaan tertentu Leeteuk tidak akan memikirkan siapa dirinya dan apa statusnya.

Leeteuk terus melangkakan kakinya menuju anak tangga, tapi bisikan dan tatapan mata tajam selalu mengiringi langkahnya. Pagi yang sangat memalukan...

Sebenarnya yang mendapat tatapan dan bisikan itu bukan hanya Leeteuk, tapi juga semuanya, Semuanya kecuali Zhoumi. Anak itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika dia adalah anak kelas J. Walaupun dia juga dihukum di tengah lapangan kemarin, anehnya tidak ada yang mengenalinya jika dia itu adalah Zhoumi.

Maklum saja, yang menjadi pusat perhatian hukuman kemarin adalah Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk. Sisanya hanya menjadi tahanan figuran saja, bersalah juga tapi tidak menarik perhatian para siswa. Jadi hanya beberapa siswa saja yang mengenal Zhoumi. Lagi pula, Zhoumi lebih terkenal di gedung siswi daripada siswa.

Leeteuk masih berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengeluh... KENAPA KELASKU JAUH SEKALI?!".

 _Krriikk Kriik_

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggapinya, _'Lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas sekarang...'_. Sang ketua kelas itu kembali melanglahkan kakinya menuju rumah keduanya. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu masuk kelasnya, hidungnya menangkap bebauan aneh yang berasal dari kelasnya yang masih kosong. Leeteuk menggeser pintu kelas itu dengan perlahan, "Sudah kuduga ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kelas ini!". Dengan kasar Leeteuk menggeser pintu tak berdosa itu sampai batasnya. Dia memasuki kelasnya dan,

"ASTAGA! APA APAAN INI?!"

Leeteuk benar benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, KELAS ITU PENUH DENGAN SAMPAH!.

Mereka memang mengotori kelas kemarin, tapi semua itu sudah mereka bersihkan sebelum jebakan terakhir mereka jalankan. Bagaimana mungkin kelas mereka bisa dipenuhi oleh sampah makanan?

Satu persatu murid kelas XII-J datang ke kelas mereka dan dibuat bingung oleh sampah sampah yang ada di kelas itu. Mereka juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama, Siapa yang menjadi pemeran utama semua kekacauan ini?.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bersih bersih..." Anak itu menguap dengan lebarnya, ia tidur sangat larut karena game... ya semua orang tahu hal itu. Yesung juga berjalan terseok seok menuju kursinya, "Aku juga tidak mau piket!" Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencari posisi nyaman, kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda karena harus berangkat sekolah.

"Tapi kalau kelas begini kita akan kena hukuman lagi! Aku bosan! Kita sudah kena hukuman dua kali! Aku tidak mau jika sekarang aku kena hukuman lagi! Lagipula aku pindah kemari untuk melanjutkan sekolahku bukan untuk menjadi anak nakal!", Heechul menarik telinga Henry dengan kuat "MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA HANYA KAU SAJA YANG MUAK KENA HUKUMAN SETIAP HARI HAH?!". Henry hanya dapat terdiam tanpa protes lagi, walau sebenarnya dia ingin protes.

 _Brak!_

Leeteuk menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada meja yang ada di sampingnya, "Hentikan itu! Lebih baik kita bersihkan kelas ini sebelum pelajaran dimulai! Kyuhyun! Yesung! Kalian juga harus membersikan kelas ini atau barang kesayangan kalian akan ku lempar ke tempat sampah!" Ancaman Leeteuk membuat mereka semua bergerak dengan cepat, lebih baik lelah di pagi hari daripada barang yang penuh kenangan hilang di tempat sampah.

Mereka membagi tugas mereka, ada yang bertugas menyapu lantai, mengepel, membersihkan kaca, dan membersihkan pajangan kelas. Mereka memang anak nakal tapi di awal pekerjaan mereka, mereka sangat rapih dan bersih. Tunggu saja sampai pekerjaan pagi mereka selesai.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Seseorang yang bertubuh tambun dengan kepala licin, sedang mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemandangan halaman sekolah dari jendela kantornya, "Apa kau kira cara itu akan membuat mereka menyerah? Jika tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Kepala Sekolah ini pada salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Aku yakin cara itu akan berhasil, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak suka tempat yang kotor. Jadi aku berpikir, jika murid kelasku akan melakukan semua rencana yang sudah tersusun rapih, aku yakin mereka akan jera dan tidak akan membuat masalah lagi di sekolah ini. " Jawab sesosok wanita dengan sombongnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Yang kau tahu dari mereka tak lebih dari Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh murid yang lain. Perlu kau ketahui, mereka bukan sekumpulan orang yang mudah diatur seperti muridmu di kelas A. Cara seperti ini hanya akan membuat mereka semakin menjadi jadi! Mereka bisa saja, menjebak orang asing yang masuk ke kelas mereka tanpa izin dan mengintrogasinya. Jangan memandang remeh mereka!".

"Benarkah? Sayangnya, kecerdasan muridku sudah terjamin. Jadi mereka pasti tidak mudah untuk ditangkap sekumpulan anak bodoh seperti mereka, kecuali jika Kibum dan Kyuhyun membantu mereka. Lagipula mereka akan aku awasi seharian ini..."

Kepala Sekolah terlihat menyerah pada guru satu ini, "Terserah kau saja... Tapi jika mereka melakukan hal buruk lagi, aku tidak akan peduli."

"Aku terima hal itu." Jawab Kim Seonsaengnim dengan penuh percaya diri, lalu meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan tenang.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tak! Tak! Tak!_

Suara benturan dua buah gagang sapu terdengar nyaring di kelas itu. Donghae dan Kangin yang sedang memainkannya layaknya pedang dari suatu kerajaan, mereka telah selesai membersikan kelas mereka. Dan hasilnya, sangat luar biasa. Kelas itu benar benar terlihat lebih rapih dan bersih daripada sebelumnya.

Di pagi ini, tempat sampah kelas mereka sudah penuh. Yang biasanya hanya berisi kertas, hari ini tempat sampah itu juga berisi sampah makanan. Rasa lelah belum mereka rasakan saat ini, karena seluruh pekerjaan dibagi sama rata oleh sang ketua kelas.

"Benar benar... ini masih pagi tapi kita sudah dipusingkan dengan hal seperti ini..." Gerutu Shindong yang sudah memakan tiga kantong keripik kentang pagi ini. Kangin memukulnya dengan gagang sapu tepat di kepalanya, "Jangan banyak mengeluh dasar anak cengeng!". Shindong tidak terima dengan perbuatan mantan anak judo itu "TUTUP MULUTMU! KAU SENDIRI JUGA SELALU MENGELUH!".

Bell masuk sekolah terdengar nyaring sampai seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seperti biasa, para guru masuk ke kelas yang ada dijadwal mereka. Tapi hari ini sepertinya tidak ada guru yang ingin masuk ke kelas XII-J.

Henry terliat cemas, sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun guru yang datang ke kelas mereka, "Apa mereka takut? Tapi... kita tidak akan menjebak mereka lagi...". Sungmin hanya mendengus pelan, "Biarkan saja mereka... jika mereka tidak datang juga dalam waktu setengah jam dari sekarang, berarti mereka pengecut!".

*30 Menit Kemudian*

"DASAR PENGECUT!" Teriak Sungmin yang terdengar sangat nyaring di kelas itu.

Tidak ada satupun guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Yesung menguap dengan lebar, "Mungkin mereka takut masuk kemari karena jebakan kemarin...". Tidak ada yang peduli dengan perkataan Yesung, mereka sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing masing. Eunhyuk tidak suka dengan suasana kelasnya saat ini, "Hey! Lebih baik, kita bermain atau bicarakan sesuatu yang menarik... Aku mulai bosan!".

Hening...

Eunhyuk terdiam juga, _'Yang benar saja...'_ Ia hanya dapat memasang wajah anehnya. Sepintas ide melesat di otaknya, mata Eunhyuk mengarah pada pajangan yang ada di loker belakang. Ia mengambil bola basket milik Hankyung, "Hey, bagaimana kalau main basket?"

 _Duk duk_

Hankyung mendengar suara pantulan basketnya, "Letakkan itu...". Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan perintah pemilik bola itu, ia terus memainkannya tanpa henti. Hankyung bangkit dari kursinya, "Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Ku bilang letakan itu!".

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh, "Aku hanya memainkannya tidak boleh? Dasar pelit". Dengan sigap Hankyung merebut bola itu dan memantulkannya sekali di kepala Eunhyuk. "Hey! Itu sakit!". Hankyung tidak memperdulikan Eunhyuk, ia kembali meletakkan bola basket itu pada tempatnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam di tempatnya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hankyung kembali ke kursinya tanpa melihat Eunhyuk sedikit pun. Eunhyuk semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar suasana kelas tidak serenggang ini.

"Ayolah... aku minta maaf soal tadi, tapi aku hanya ingin membuat kelas kita seperti kemarin... kenapa jadi seperti ini...? Ayo kita bicarakan sesuatu yang menarik atau membuat sesuatu, aku benci kelas seperti ini." Pinta Eunhyuk dengan sangat walau belum ada satupun respon untuknya.

Zhoumi mendekati Eunhyuk dengan langkah gontai, namun secara tiba tiba dia mencengkram kerah seragam Eunhyuk. "Hey, apa kau tidak sadar? Ada cctv di kelas ini, kita sedang diawasi sekarang! Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, atau kulempar kau ke tempat sampah!" Ancam Zhoumi dengan berbisik.

Anak jangkung itu kembali ke kursinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di posisinya. Mata Eunhyuk melihat ke penjuru kelas, dan matanya mengangkap barang yang ia incar. _'Sejak kapan mereka memasang cctv?'_ Eunhyuk benar benar tidak tahu menahu soal hal ini. Anak itu kembali ke kursinya tanpamengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa masalah yang kita buat terlalu besar sampai mereka mengawasi kita...?". Kibum menoleh sejenak lalu pandangannya kembali pada novel yang ada di tangannya "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya kembali pada Ryeowook. "Menurutku... kita telah... membuat masalah besar..." Ryeowook semakin merasa bersalah saat ini.

Heechul meletakkan cermin yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya, "Biar ku tebak, kenapa mereka memasang cctv di kelas ini... Mungkin karena ada alien, monster, hantu, dan kita? Atau mungkin mereka ingin mengawasi kita seharian karena mereka ingin tahu bagaimana cara kita membuat jebakan dan juga, ingin melihat apa yang kita lakukan atau melihat reaksi kita karena kelas kita SANGAT kotor pagi tadi."

Kyuhyun menekan tombol pause di pspnya, "Kurasa... itu ada benarnya". Heechul sedikit terkejut "Benarkah? Tapi aku hanya bergurau!" Heechul mulai merasa aneh dengan Kyuhyun, _'Anak ini apa dia sedang sakit?'_

 _Plop!_

Kibum menutup novelnya, "Aku juga sependapat dengannya," Kibum naikkan kacamatanya. Dia menatap Heechul dan teman temannya dengan tajam, "Kurasa mereka ingin mengawasi kita seharian ini, melihat apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain...".

"Seperti perlombaan antar kelas?"

Zhoumi mendapat pandangan dari teman temannya, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya "Yaaah, kita sudah dapat 20 point dan kelas lain ada di bawah kita. Jika kita menang lagi jumlah piont kita 40, hanya 60 point lagi maka kita akan menjadi kelas terbaik."

Siwon memutar tubuhnya, "Memangnya akan ada perlombaan hari ini?". Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan ku cari tahu~". Leeteuk menyakinkan dirinya, "Apa kau bisa bertanya pada orang lain? Bukankah tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan kita?".

"Itu menurutmu," Jawab Zhoumi dengan sombongnya. Anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga, "Ini adalah tugasku, aku dapat mengatasi ini! Jadi tenang saja!". Shindong memakan keripiknya dengan santai, "Wah ternyata kau lebih sombong dari Kangin..."

"BICARA APA KAU TADI HAH?!" Kangin mulai naik pitam. Shindong hanya meliriknya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan kunyah mengunyahnya, "Lupakan saja, itu tidak penting~". Kangin terdiam melihat kelakuan temannya dari kelas XI-F itu, dia memaklumi sifat Shindong yang memang agak menyebalkan.

Donghae agak meragukan keputusan Zhoumi tadi, "Apa kau yakin kau akan melakukan itu? Apa tidak ada yang tahu jika kau dari kelas ini?". Zhoumi mengangguk yakin "Tenang saja, semuanya bisa ku urus...". Perasaan ragu masih ada di dalam hati Donghae, tapi kali ini dia lebih memilih percaya pada temannya daripada mengikuti hatinya.

Ryeowook mengacungkan tangannya "Jadi... sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?". Anak ini, ternyata belum berubah sejak dia masuk ke kelas XII-J, dia masih seperti anak polos yang selalu mengikuti aturan. Bahkan ketika dia mendapat hukuman sama seperti temannya yang lain, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu murid, "Izin kan aku untuk berkeliling sekolah terlebih dulu, ok?" Dia membuka pintu yang ada tepat di depannya dan keluar dari kelas itu.

Kelas itu hening ketika ditinggal pergi oleh Zhoumi.

Mata Henry masih terpaku pada pintu itu, "Dan kita...? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tidak ada jawaban untuk Henry sampai Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda, "Lebih baik kita kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing masing~ Mati kau!" Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

Sementara Zhoumi.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong yang ada di gedung khusus laki laki. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari kabel cctv yang ada di luar kelas bagian atas, _'Aneh... sudah tiga kelas aku lewati tapi jumlah kabelnya hanya satu? Apa hanya kelas ku yang dipasang cctv?'._

"Zhoumi!"

Suara itu membuat Zhoumi terkejut dan membuyarkan pikirannya juga. Itu Choi Seonsaengnim, dia adalah guru ekonomi. Choi Seonsaengnim semakin dekat dengannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di lorong saat jam pelajaran?".

Zhoumi mulai mengeluarkan keringat, dia memaksa otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar tidak dicurigai. "A-ah... aku ingin pergi ke toilet, hehe" Zhoumi mulai bertingkah seakan dia sudah tidak tahan ke kamar kecil.

"Oh... kalau begitu, lebih baik cepatlah pergi sebelum kau ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Baik Seonsaengnim!."

Choi Seonsaengnim mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari anak yang baru saja berbohong padanya. Zhoumi masih terpaku di tempatnya, tapi tak lama dia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Huft... Selamat..." Dia juga mengelus dadanya berkali kali.

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, Zhoumi kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari kabel yang berada di sudut atas bagian luar, kabel itu adalah kabel cctv dari kelasnya. Dia mengikuti arah kabel itu untuk mencari asalnya, dan juga ingin mencari tahu kenapa hanya kelasnya yang di pasangkan cctv.

Namun, di tengah perjalanannya Zhoumi mendengar pembicaraan dua orang siswa dari tangga. Jika Zhoumi melihat dari gerak gerik dua siswa itu, ia bisa menebak jika mereka adalah murid kelas XI.

Zhoumi mulai menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Kudengar, hari ini akan ada perlombaan lagi."

"Kau serius? Hari ini? Apa yang akan mereka adakan?"

"Entahlah... aku tidak terlalu mengerti, lomba kali ini agak dirahasiakan... tapi yang ku tahu, lomba ini masih ada hubungannya dengan sampah dan dimulai setelah istirahat!"

Zhoumi sedikit tercekat mendengar kata salah satu dari adik kelasnya itu, dia semakin menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Kenapa lombanya dirahasiakan? Aneh... harusnya kita sudah mngetahuinya sejak seminggu lalu!"

"Ku kira... ini karena masalah yang dibuat oleh kelas XII-J kemarin, jadi para guru mengusahakan agar mereka tidak tahu soal perlombaan kali ini."

Zhoumi hanya menunjukkan senyum liciknya, "Sayangnya, rahasia kalian telah diketahui, kawan~" Gumam Zhoumi dengan sangat pelan dan dalam. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti kabel cctv dengan gaya sombongnya, yaah walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Dan akhirnya langkahnya berhenti saat kabel itu berhenti pada suatu ruangan, ruangan yang katanya hanya boleh di masuki oleh orang orang tertentu saja... Ruang Osis.

"Jadi, osis? Hah... aku kira kepala sekolah yang mengawas ternyata hanya osis, kalau begitu mereka mudah dibodohi... tapi lebih baik jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu terlalu cepat, resikonya besar..." Gumam Zhoumi, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

Sementara di kelas XII-J...

Mereka menunggu Zhoumi dengan cemas tapi ada juga yang tidak peduli, jangan tanya siapa yang tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, anak itu hanya fokus pada pacarnya (re: PSP).

 _Grrtt..._

Pintu murid bergeser, seseorang yang jangkung masuk dengan gaya santainya. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu memusatkan pandangan mereka pada anak jangkung yang baru masuk kelas, Zhoumi.

Sungmin terlihat cemas "Bagaimana?", Henry juga sama seperti Sungmin "Siapa yang mengawasi kita?!" Tanyanya dengan penuh kecemasan. Zhoumi memegang punggung lehernya dengan gaya khasnya yang dicap sombong oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi begini," Zhoumi memulai pembicaraannya, "Cctv itu hanya di paaang di kelas kita, dan hanya kelas kita yang kosong pelajaran. Pengawas cctv itu juga bukan kepala sekolah karena pusat cctv itu ada di ruang osis, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengawasi kita saat ini tapi yang ada di pikiranku adalah para osis. Menurut kalian?".

Kibum mulai bangkit dari posisinya, "Lebih baik seseorang dari kita memastikan siapa yang mengawasi cctv di kelas ini."

"Bagaimana jika kami?" Donghae mengangkat tangan Eunhyuk tinggi tinggi dengan senyuman anehnya. Kyuhyun mempause gamenya, "Kalau kalian aku yakin pasti semuanya akan berantakkan! Kalian hanya orang yang dapat membuat masalah lebih baik diam saja di kelas! Aku lebih setuju jika Heechul yang memastikannya."

"Apa?! Aku?!", Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tajam "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin protes?". Heechul sepertinya tidak senang dengan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku ingin protes hah?! Apa itu masalah besar untukmu?!" Heechul mulai naik pitam, Kyuhyun juga seperti itu. Sepertinya perang dunia akan terjadi di kelas ini.

"TENTU SAJA ITU MASALAH BESAR! AKU MEMBERI KEPERCAYAAN PADAMU TAPI KENAPA KAU PROTES?!"

"AKU PROTES KARENA AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN KEPERCAYAANMU!"

"ALASAN YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL! MEMANG APA SULITNYA PERGI KETEMPAT PARA OSIS?!"

"SULIT KARENA KETUANYA ADALAH KIM JAEJOONG!"

 _Deg!_

Nama itu, nama yang membuat Kibum dan Siwon kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan di kantin. Heechul segera membungkam mulutnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kumohon biarkan aku yang pergi ke tempat itu..." Suara itu menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini, suara Kim Ryeowook. "Aku rasa jika aku yang memastikannya, aku bisa membuat alasan yang berhubungan dengan paduan suara agar tidak dicurigai, bagaimana?" Ryeowook berharap cemas pada teman temannya, kali ini dia tidak tahu apa mereka mempercayainya atau tidak.

Kibum terlihat mulai mendapatkan keputusan, dia menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam "Kami percayakan ini padamu." Ucapnya dengan senyum andalannya. Ryeowook juga mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya, "Terima kasih! Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik!".

Siwon menatap Zhoumi yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri, "Zhoumi, apa ada perlombaan hari ini?". Zhoumi menoleh sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Tadi aku sempat menguping pembicaraan adik kelas, mereka bilang memang ada perlombaan hari ini dan lombanya berhubungan dengan sampah. Tapi lomba kali ini sangat dirahasiakan terutama dari kita, setelah itu aku tidak tahu banyak."

Beberapa dari mereka terkekeh sinis setelah mendengar lomba ini sangat dirahasiakan dari mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. "Kapan lombanya akan di mulai?" Ryeowook kembali memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat sebelumnya, Zhoumi kembali duduk di kursinya "Kudengar setelah istirahat... Apa rencana kalian?".

Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka masing masing. Donghae melirik arlojinya "Berarti kita masih memiliki waktu 90 menit untuk menyiapkan semuanya, jadi bagaimana?". Sepintas ide tersangkut di otak Shindong, "Ada yang ingin pergi ke kantin?". Shindong mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman temannya, "Hey gendut! Ini bukan saatnya untuk makan siang!" Teriak Heechul dengan kasar pada temannya itu. Shindong yang tidak terima idenya di tolak akhirnya melawan juga, "Apa aku mengatakan kita pergi ke kantin untuk makan?".

Mereka bungkam mendengar pertanyaan dari Shindong, terutama Heechul. Mereka mencoba mendengarkan teman mereka yang satu ini, Shindong kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Yang ku tahu, tempat dengan sampah paling banyak adalah kantin. Aku hanya berpikir seperti itu, karena aku tidak yakin lomba kali ini hanya membersihkan sampah, tapi pasti ada yang lain juga. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk pergi ke kantin dan melihat seberapa banyak sampah disana."

Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Kurasa, idemu bisa diterima..." Kibum menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya kearah Shindong. "Lalu... bagaimana dengan cctvnya? Percuma jika kita melakukan semuanya tapi semua rencana kita diketahui oleh kelas lain!" Kali ini Yesung yang membuka suaranya. Hankyung melihat sekitarnya, "Apa ada yang memiliki ponsel dengan layar yang lebar?" Tanyanya pada semua teman temannya.

"Aku!" Siwon mengacungkan tangannya, Hankyung tersenyum dengan cerah "Baiklah, kalau begitu rencanaku sempurna~".

"Lalu bagimana dengan rencana lainnya?" Eunhyuk terlihat mulai tertarik dengan hal gila teman temannya. Leeteuk memberi kode mereka untuk berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang cukup rapat. "Apa ada lagi yang membawa ponsel?", mereka mengangguk sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Bagus! Aku ingin kalian mengaktifkan ponsel kalian agar kita dapat berkomunikasi. Ryeowook dan aku akan pergi ke ruang osis untuk memastikan siapa yang mengawasi kita dan juga mengecohnya dengan rencana dari Hankyung, Shindong dan Donghae yang akan pergi ke kantin. Zhoumi apa kau bisa mencari informasi lebih dalam lagi? Kita harus tahu seperti apa lomba ini,"

"Tenang saja itu bisa ku urus!" Jawab Zhoumi dengan cepat, Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan rencananya "Bagus! Aku mengandalkanmu! Dan sisanya, tetap berada di kelas untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar agar kita tidak di curigai siapapun kecuali orang yang mengawasi kita saat ini tapi jika kalian ingin melakukan hal lain yang cukup menguntungkan kurasa juga tidak masalah, Mengerti?".

"Mengerti!"

Donghae kembali melihat arlojinya, "Beberapa detik lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi,"

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

 _Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong... Teng! Tong..._

"Ayo lakukan sekarang!" Perintah Leeteuk membuat tubuh mereka bergerak secara otomatis. Leeteuk, Shindong, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Ryeowook, segera keluar dari kelas itu dan melaksanakan tugas mereka. Sementara Hankyung mulai membuat sebuah lazy pod dari susunan pensil.

Dia menyusun dua buah pensil membentuk segitiga dengan bagian lancip yang menjadi sudutnya dan mengikatnya dengan kawat kecil, setelah bagian itu selesai ia meletakkannya terlebih dulu dan mulai membuat bagian penahan ponsel, ia hanya merapatkan dua buah pensil dan mengikatnya dengan karet gelang, lalu bagian penahan itu direkatkan dengan kawat tepat di bagian bawah pensil segitiga tadi dengan jarak 1,5 cm dari ujung bawahnya, dan bagian terakhir adalah membuat penyangganya, Hankyung hanya merekatkan sebuah pencil tepat dibawah sudut segitiga dengan kawat kecil.

"Nah! sudah selesai! Siwon, coba letakkan ponselmu di sini", Siwon menuruti perintah Hankyung, Ia meletakkan ponselnya di lazy pod (Low Budget) buatan Hankyung dan ponselnya tidak terjatuh!, karya Hankyung ternyata berhasil. Mata Hankyung beralih pada Eunhyuk yang membuat penyangga dari papan tepat di bawah cctv dengan sembunyi sembunyi menggunakan peralatan sisa jebakan untuk guru hari itu.

Eunhyuk membersihkan tangannya dari debu dengan kerennya, "Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu sinyal dari Leeteuk!."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju ruang osis.

 _Tap!_

"Ini ruang osis..." Gumam Ryeowook tepat di depan pintu ruang osis. Leeteuk menepuk bahu Ryeowook, "Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?". Ryeowook meneguk air liurnya sendiri, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu ruang osis.

 _Tok tok tok_

...

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Ryeowook menoleh pada Leeteuk yang sedang menelpon Yesung, "Apa kau kira ini akan berhasil?" Ryeowook terlihat benar benar cemas. "Tenang saja kita hanya perlu menunggu pintu itu terbuka" Jawab Leeteuk tanpa melihat Ryeowook sedikit pun.

Ryeowook kembali mencoba mengetuk pintu itu, jantung Ryeowook benar benar berdebar saat ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Ada jawaban! Mata Ryeowook sedikit berbinar mendengar ketukannya kali ini dibalas seseorang yang ada di dalam ruang osis.

 _Ceklek!_

Pintu itu terbuka, sesosok lelaki dengan penampilan culun menampakaan dirinya dari dalam sana. Mata Ryeowook kembali berbinar binar setelah melihat sang penjaga cctv. Dia adalah salah satu anggota paduan suara dan juga salah satu pesuruh osis dari kelas A, dia bukan anak terkenal karena dia hanya seorang pesuruh.

Anak itu mengusap matanya dan menguap, "Ada apa?"

Rencana mereka di mulai.

Ryeowook berusaha berbincang dengannya sambil mencuri curi pandang ke arah monitor yang memperlihatkan foto kelas dari ponsel milik Siwon. Ryeowook memberi sinyal dengan jari yang dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Leeteuk melihat itu dengan jelas, "Agak ke kiri!" Bisik Leeteuk pada Yesung yang ada di kelas untuk membenarkan posisi foto tadi. Yesung terus mengikuti perintah Ryeowook dan Leeteuk sampai foto itu berada pada posisi yang tepat, hasilnya seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Sebelumnya mereka telah memfoto keadaan kelas dengan hampir seluruh bangku terisi, tapi yang terlihat hanya baris 2, 3, dan 4, sedangkan baris pertama hanya meja paling depan saja yang terlihat.

Siwon juga telah membuat layar ponselnya bertahan selama 1 jam, ini akan mengecoh sang penjaga cctv jika ia tidak memperhatikan gambar yang ditangkap oleh kamera cctv dengan teliti.

Ryeowook masih berbincang dengan lekaki itu, "Oh begitu ya hehe, ngomong ngomong sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi!" Ryeowook benar benar cerdas dalam hal mencari alasan. Lelaki itu menaikkan kacamata, "Aku ada disini sejak pagi, Jaejoong yang menyuruhku berjaga disini."

Sebuah seringai terpapar di wajah Ryeowook, tapi seringai itu lebih terlihat seperti senyum di mata orang lain. Ryeowook tahu jika, lelaki satu ini tidak benar benar mengawasi mereka dan lebih banyak tidur. Jadi Ryeowook berpikir rencana mereka ini berhasil, benar berhasil atau tidak? Kita lihat saja nanti...

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Annyeong!" Pamit Ryeowook dengan manisnya, lelaki itu juga menjawab salam dan menutup pintu itu. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke kelas, "Kau hebat!" Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari Leeteuk, "Terima kasih..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Di sisi lain, Zhoumi sedang berusaha berbaur dengan para perempuan di gedung lain. Ia kembali menajamkan telinganya dan mendengarkan perbincangan para kaum hawa...

"Kemarin aku dengar Kim Jaejoong pergi ke sebuah cafe!"

Bukan.

"Aku benci dengannya dia sudah membuatku kecewa!"

Bukan.

"Hey, lelaki yang ada disana itu tampan juga yaaa~"

Zhoumi melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin, ternyata memang dia yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Zhoumi memberikan senyumannya pada mereka, dan mereka sedikit senang karena itu. Kembali bekerja!

"Kemarin aku dengar kelas J ingin memperkosa Kwon Seonsaengnim!"

Hah... ternyata kesalah pahaman berujung fitnah.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu perlombaan nanti!"

Zhoumi mulai mengambil tindakan, dia mendekati kedua siswi yang membicarakan perlombaan. "Hai~" Zhoumi mulai menyebar godaan mautnya, mereka menyambut Zhoumi dengan baik. Zhoumi tidak ingin berlama lama di tempat itu, "Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalian membicarakan soal perlombaan, apa kalian tahu sesuatu soal lomba hari ini? Jika kalian tidak keberatan, biasakah kalian memberitahu aku?".

"Ah! Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan! Kami akan memberi tahunya tapi dengan syarat, jangan beri tahukan ini pada kelas J yang ada di gedungmu ok?!", Zhoumi tersenyum dengan manisnya "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sebodoh itu" Ia berhasil membodohi dua siswi itu, mereka tidak tahu jika Zhoumi adalah salah satu murid kelas J.

"Jadi lomba hari ini berhunungan dengan sampah. Setiap anggota kelas harus saling bekerja sama, sebagian tetap berada di kelas dan menjaga kelas agar tetap bersih sedangkan sisanya harus membuat kelas lain menjadi kotor. Lomba ini akan di mulai setelah istirahat, guru akan memberi sinyal dengan kalimat 'Tetap berada di kelas' untuk mengecoh kelas J di gedungmu yang tidak tahu apapun soal perlombaan ini, setelah itu perlombaan ini akan di mulai. Orang yang bertugas mengotori kelas lain dilarang masuk ke kelasnya sendiri, begitupun dengan sebagian orang yang ada di kelas, mereka dilarang keluar terlalu jauh dari kelas. Sampah sampah juga harus di beri inisial kelas agar dapat dihitung kelas mana yang menyampah paling banyak. Pemenenang perlombaan ini mendapat point 20, dengan syarat menyampah paling banyak dan kelasnya tetap bersih."

Zhoumi sedikit berusaha mengingat semuanya dengan baik, dia mengangguk pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menampakkan senyuman mautnya lagi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti! Terima kasih ya, bye~" Zhoumi segera berlari kecil menjauhi dua siswi tadi, ia memainkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Donghae.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara dari ujung sana,

"Apa kau masih berada di kantin?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau dan Shindong mengumpulkan sampah sebanyak banyaknya, setelah itu cepatlah kembali ke kelas! Kita harus cepat membuat rencana, waktu kita tidak banyak!"

"Ok!"

 _Tut.._

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Zhoumi segera pergi menuju kelasnya kembali.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Shindong dan Donghae akhirnya sampai di depan kelas mereka fengan nafas terengah engah. "Ini benar benar melelahkan!" Keluh Shindong yang berusaha mengambil nafas banyak tapi gagal karena bau sampah yang menyengat.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya, "Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh gendut! Cepat masuk kemari! Kau membuang buang waktu kita karena terlalu banyak bicara!" Kyuhyun tidak peduli siapa yang banyak bicara sekarang. Shindong hanya mendengus kesal dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, rasanya percuma jika ia melawan orang seperti Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menghitung semua teman temannya, "Kurasa semuanya sudah berkumpul, Zhoumi beritahu kami tentang informasi yang kau dapat!". Lagi lagi Zhoumi menampilkan gaya sombongnya, "Jadi dari yang aku dapat, setiap kelas harus membagi anggotanya, ada yang tetap di kelas dan menjaga kelas agar tetap bersih sedangkan sisanya, harus membuat kelas lain kotor."

Heechul terlihat berpikir "Oh jadi maksudmu, yang tetap berada di kelas harus terus membersihkan kelas karena kelas ini akan dikotori oleh kelas lain, begitu?", Zhoumi mengangguk "Ya, Seperti itu. Dan lagi, pemenang lomba di hitung berdasarkan berapa banyak sampah yang mereka buang di kelas lain dan seberapa bersih kelas mereka. Karena itu kita harus memberi inisial kelas di sampah itu agar dapat di ketahui kelas mana yang menyampah paling banyak."

"Tapi kurasa, jika sampahnya berhasil di bersihkan, itu artinya tidak terhitung sebagai syarat untuk mendapat point...", Zhoumi setuju dengan pendapat Kibum, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, jadi kita harus pikirkan cara bagaimana agar sampah kita tidak di bersihkan."

Henry mendapat ide gila di otaknya, "Bagaimana jika kita mengincar si pembersih kelas?!". Mereka menatap Henry dengan tatapan aneh, Henry tahu jika teman temannya tidak mengeti apa yang ia bicarakan "Maksudku, jika kita mengikat si pembersih kelas mereka pasti tidak dapat membersihkan kelas mereka. Setelah itu jika kelas lain mengotori kelas itu, kita hanya perlu membuang sampah mereka ke tempat sampah dan menyebarkan sampah kita di kelas itu, bagaimana?".

Ryeowook sepertinya kurang setuju dengan rencana Henry, "Itu terlalu beresiko, bagaimana jika kita dapat hukuman lagi karena melakukan hal itu?" Ryeowook sepertinya trauma dengan hukuman yang mereka dapat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi rasanya tidak ada larangan untuk melakukan kekerasan pada murid lain. Lagipula menurutku itu bukan suatu larangan, kita hanya mencegah mereka menang dengan cara mengikat mereka. Peraturan perlombaan kali ini hanya yang berada di kelas tidak di perbolehkan pergi terlalu jauh dari kelas mereka, sedangkan yang berada di luar kelas dilarang masuk ke kelas mereka sampai permainan selesai." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar agar Ryeowook tidak khawatir dengan apa yang Henry usulkan.

Leeteuk berusaha mencari keputusan, "Jadi bagaimana? Terima usulan Henry atau tidak?". Mereka semua mengangguk dengan senyum yang terpapar di wajah mereka, bahkan Ryeowook yang awalnya tidak setuju akhirnya memilih setuju dengan senang hati, Henry tersenyum lebar karena idenya dapat di terima oleh teman temannya.

Henry kembali melanjutkan rencananya, "Kalau begitu, untuk menyekap para pembersih kita hanya butuh tali untuk mengikat tangannya di belakang dan lakban untuk menutup mulutnya, dimana kita daparkan itu?" Mata Henry bergerak ke seluruh posisi teman temannya yang hanya diam. "Tenang saja, aku punya keduanya walaupun untuk tali sepertinya kurang, tapi tidak masalahkan?" Jawab Hankyung dengan santai, rencana Henry berjalan sempurna.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang tetap berada di kelas dan siapa yang menyampah di kelas lain?" Sepertinya Donghae tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang buang waktu. Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, "Yang pasti bukan aku yang berada di kelas, karena aku tidak suka bersih bersih..." Kyuhyun mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman temannya, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu.

Yesung mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Karena kita merencanakan ide gila, aku khawatir kelas lain akan membalasnya. Bagaimana jika salah satu orang yang berada di kelas juga menguasai bela diri?". Shindong sedikit keberatan "Apa maksudmu Kangin? Tidak, dia tidak cocok bersih bersih!", Kangin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan dari Shindong (lagi).

"Bagaimana jika Sungmin?" Suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi kebisingan antara mereka, Eunhyuk kembali malanjutkan pendapatnya "Dia memiliki keahlian bela diri yang kuat dan dia juga suka bersih beraih!" Jelas Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang lebar, Sungmin hanya tersenyum tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin, "Apa kau bersedia bertugas sebagai 'Si Pembersih'?". Sungmin mengangguk dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya, walau ia tidak berkata apapun tapi Leeteuk mengerti jika Sungmin benar benar tulus menolong teman temannya.

"Lebih baik aku juga tetap barada di sini..." Pinta Ryeowook dengan sopannya, tentu saja Leeteuk memperbolehkan dia untuk tetap berada di kelas dan menemani Sungmin, "Baiklah... apa team pembersih sudah cukup?".

"Belum," tibs tiba Kibum mngeluarkan suaranya, ia menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, "Kurasa, jika hanya berdua pasti tidak akan bekerja dengan baik, terlebih jika Sungmin sedang menghadang kelas lain, ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang panjang. Jadi, aku ingin kau juga masuk kedalam team ini." Pinta Kibum dengan jarinya yang menunjuk seseorang, Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut kenapa Kibum memilihnya, Siwon sedikit merasa keberatan "Hey! Apa kau sedang mengigau? Dia adalah ketua kelas kita, harusnya dia ikut menyampah di kelas lain!" Siwon mulai kesal dengan Kibum, Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama "Hey! Apa mimpimu sudah selesai? Ketua tidak harus ada di depan! Aku memintanya untuk tetap di kelas agar murid kelas lain enggan masuk ke dalam kelas ini, mengerti?", Siwon segera membungkam mulutnya.

Kibum kembali melihat Leeteuk, "Apa kau mengerti maksudku?". Leeteuk mengangguk lemah, "Ya tapi, mereka mencemoohku tadi pagi... aku yakin mereka juga akan melakukannya ketika mereka melihatku..." Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah... ternyata sang leader takut dengan cemoohan orang lain ya? Apa yang harus kau takuti? Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Jangan patah semangat dan hilang arah hanya karena kau menjadi pembicaraan sekolah pagi tadi!" Leeteuk tersentak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari nulut seorang Kim Kibum. Anak berkacamata itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi... Apa kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka tersenyum dengan bangga, karena leader mereka akhirnya bisa bangkit dari ketakutannya hari ini. Mereka kembali mempersiapkan semuanya, memberi tanda pada sampah, mengumpulkan tali, lakban, menyimpan sampah di dalam tas mereka, menyiapkan rencana, dan mengenakan masker untuk merahasiakan identitas juga untuk perlindungan bau dari bau sampah. Sedangkan di sisi lain, sang penjaga cctv juga tidak merasa curiga dengan gambar yang ada di monitornya.

Donghae kembali melihat arlojinya, "Istirahat seharusnya sudah selesai sejak lima menit lalu, tapi kenapa tidak ada bunyi bel masuk?". Mereka bungkam, mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, tapi keadaan sekolah benar benar sepi karena semua murid sedang bersiap untuk memulai lombanya.

 _Ngiiiing!_

Bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu berasal dari speaker yang ada di setiap sudut lorong, sepertinya seseorang berusaha memberi sinyalnya untuk memulai perlombaan kali ini.

"APA KALIAN DAPAT MENDENGAR SUARAKU?!" Itu suara Bong Seonsaengnim, "AKU MINTA KALIAN AGAR TETAP BERADA DI KELAS KALIAN MASING MASING!"

 _Krrriiiiiingggg!_

Murid kelas lain segera keluar dari markasnya dan memulai perang sampah, mereka sudah mulai rusuh dengan kelas lainnya. Tapi kelas XII-J belum menampakkan diri mereka, hanya Kangin yang keluar dari kelas untuk memastikan keadaan.

Kangin belum memberi sinyal apapun tapi mereka mulai mengambil ancang ancang jika Kangin memberi sinyal, bahkan tim pembersih sudah mulai membersihkan debu debu yang menempel di kaca.

Mata Kangin, terus mengamati keadaan kelas lain yang berada tak jauh dari kelas mereka, mereka menyerang kelas lain yang ada di bawah dan tidak menghiraukan kelas J. Kangin mulai memberi sinyal, mereka memulai aksi mereka, target pertama kelas XII-I.

Mereka mengenakan masker untuk menyembunyikan identitas dan juga untuk menahan agar bau sampah yang menyengat tidak menusuk hidung mereka. Team pembersih dari kelas XII-I terkejut setengah mati ketika kelas mereka di buat berantakkan oleh kelas yang tidak di ketahui oleh mereka.

Sebagian dari mereka bertugas untuk melumpuhkam team pembersih di kelas itu dan sisanya mulai meletakkan sampah di tempat yang tersembunyi, bahkan mereka sempat menghancurkan sterofoam agar sulit untuk di bersihkan tidak lupa dengan stiker kelas XII-J di sterofoam yang berukuran paling besar.

Siwon mulai mengambil tindakan "Ayo, pergi ke kelas lain!". Mereka mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan teamm pembersih dan kelas XII-I, tujuan mereka adalah kelas lain yang ada di lantai sebelumnya. Namun sebelum menuruni anak tangga, Eunhyuk sempat berhenti dan melihat kearah kelasnya sejenak, 'Mungkin mereka akan baik baik saja~' Eunhyuk pun menyusul teman temannya yang sudah menuruni tangga.

 _Tap!_

Langkah Eunhyuk berhenti tiba tiba karena Kibum meminta mereka untuk diam di tempat, "Ingat rencana kita sebelum pergi?". Mereka mengangguk dengan kompak, Siwon sepertinya tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu banyak "Lebih baik kita segera mulai rencana kita! Kita terlalu banyak memakan waktu!".

"Hey hey~ Siwon, jangan tergesa gesa seperti itu, kita harus tenang... lagipula kita belum tahu bagaimana situasinya, akan gawat jika kita salah perhitungan terutama jika kita bertemu dengan kelas A sebelum waktunya" Hankyung sepertinya berhasil membuat hati Siwon sedikit tenang walaupun wajah Siwon tetap tidak tenang.

Kibum melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri lorong di depannya, Kibum mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menurunkannya dengan cepat, "Ayo!", Mereka mulai bergerak dan menyebar menjadi empat kelompok. Kibum, Zhoumi, dan Donghae, menyerang kelas XII-H. Kangin, Shindong, dan Heechul, Masuk ke kelas XII-G. Siwon, Henry, dan Yesung, Pergi ke kelas XII-F. Lalu Hankyung, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk mulai bekerja di kelas XII-E.

Murid kelas yang mereka serang tentu agak terkejut karena kedatangan mereka yang cukup heboh. Mereka benar benar membuat rencana dengan baik, Kibum, Kangin, Siwon, dan Hankyung bertugas melawan dan melumpuhkan team pembersih kelas, Zhoumi, Henry, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun bertugas untuk menyebarkan sampah dan menyembunyikan sampah mereka di tempat terpencil, sedangkan Donghae, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung bertugas untuk membuang sampah dari kelas lain.

Mereka mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada kelas XII-D, XII-C, XII-B. Tapi mereka melewati musuh kelas mereka, kelas XII-A... mereka punya alasan sendiri kenapa mereka menempati kelas itu sebagai kelas terakhir untuk mereka serang. Kelompok Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan baru saja sslesai dengan kelas XII-E.

"Kenapa kalian lambat sekali?!" Heechul sepertinya bosan menunggu mereka, padahal dia sendiri baru saja keluar dari kelas XII-C. Kyuhyun sepertinya tak senang dengan protes dari Heechul, "Hey! Jangan keluarkan kata kata yang mengesalkan lagi, aku muak mendengarnya! Kau berkata seperti itu seakan akan aku ini benar benar lambat, heh! Asal kau tahu saja ya... aku sempat dapat perlawanan sengit tadi! Itu sebabnya aku datang terlambat!".

"Jangan membela diri seakan akan kau yang melawan mereka! Aku tahu Hankyung yang bertugas melawan mereka!" Heechul juga memberi perlawanan sengit untuk Kyuhyun. Donghae mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Eunhyuk, "Ku tebak beberapa saat lagi akan ada perang dunia", Eunhyuk nampak tersenyum kecut mendwngar bisikan Donghae tadi.

Darah Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah memenuhi otaknya "MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA HANYA KARNA AKU BERTUGAS SEBAGAI PENYEMBUNYI SAMPAH AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN PERLAWANAN JUGA?! HEY INI AKU BUKAN KAU! APA KAU TAHU KENAPA KAU BERSAMA KANGIN DAN SHINDONG? ITU KARNA KAU TIDAK DAPAT MELAKUKAN APAPUN!".

"YAA! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU HAH?!"

"ITU KARNA KAU YANG MEMANCING AMARAHKU!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN HENTIKAN INI?! WAKTU KITA TERBUANG PERCUMA KARENA KALIAN BERDEBAT!" Kesabaran Kangin sepertinya sudah sampai pada batasnya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah mengunci mulut mereka tapi sorotan mata kebencian masih terlihat di kedua mata mereka masing masing.

Yesung berusaha membuat teman temannya kembali fokus pada tugas mereka, "Ok jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Diam dan tidak melakukan apapun atau bertindak lalu kita berhasil?". Henry memperlihatkan seringaiannya walau tertutup oleh masker "Tentu saja kita akan bertindak lalu berhasil! Aku yakin itu!" Jawaban Henry berhasil membuat semangat mereka bangkit kembali.

Siwon tetap tidak sabar menunggu, "Ayo kita lakukan!".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..._

Detak jam dinding di kelas XIi-J terdengar cukup nyaring di telinga para anggota team pembersih. Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan acara menghilangkan debu kelas yang baru saja mereka laksanakan dan kelas itu benar benar sepi sekarang.

"Kalau saja aku tahu ini benar benar membosankan, aku akan mengelak perkataan Eunhyuk tadi..." Gumam Sungmin dengan wajah bosannya, yang dia bicarakan saat ini soal Eunhyuk yang mencalonkannya sebagai team pembersih kelas XII-J. Wajar jika Sungmin bosan berada di kelas, sedari tadi tidak ada satupun murid dari kelas lain yang menyerang kelas mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut mendengar keluhan Sungmin, "Kita hanys perlu waspada jika tiba tiba ada yang datang...". Sungmin menoleh dengan kasar, ia memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafasnya berat "Tapi sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Aku mulai bosan! Kita tidak boleh keluar dari kelas terlalu jauh! Kelas lain juga belum menyerang kita! Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bergabung dengan yang lain!" Sungmin semakin nenjadi jadi.

"Mungkin... alasan mereka belum datang kemari karena kelas kita terlalu jauh," Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai "Karna jika aku lihat, kelas XII-I yang satu lantai dengan kita juga belum mendapat penyerangan dari kelas lain...".

"Aku tidak peduli soal hal itu, yang jadi masalahku sekarang adalah AKU BOSAN!", Ryeowook tidak dapat berkutik, Leeteuk juga, mereka baru pertama kali melihat Sungmin yang selalu marah marah seharian ini. Sungmin yang imut dan manis berubah menjadi Sungmin yang Garang.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan uruan mereka masing masing, sampai mereka tidak sadar ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas mereka secara diam diam. Orang itu bersembunyi diantara tembok pintu, pot tanaman yang besar, dan loker belakang.

Orang berkacamata itu menatap mereka dengan tajam, mulutnya terus mengunyah permen karet yang sepertinya akan di buangnya di sembarang tempat. Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook masih belum menyadari kehadiran orang asing di kelas mereka. Siswa misterius itu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang...

"Ya?"

"Mereka sudah mengetahui perlombaan kali ini, hanya ada tiga orang yang berada di kelas dan salah satunya adalah Leeteuk. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak terlihat di sini, sepertinya mereka berperan sebagai penyerang, akan gawat jika mereka menyerang kelas kita."

"Apa? Tapi anak bodoh yang menjaga cctv itu memberitahuku tidak ada hal aneh di kelas itu, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku lihat sepertinya mereka menutupi kamera cctv dengan sebuah ponsel, ide yang cukup baik untuk mengecoh si anak bodoh itu..."

"Akh! yang benar saja... anak itu benar benar bodoh!"

"Ssst! Jangan terlalu keras nanti persembunyianku diketahui mereka."

"Hah... baiklah kalau begitu lanjutkan pengamatanmu!"

 _Tut!_

Seseorang yang di telpon oleh siswa berkacamata itu, masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja dia dapat, kelas XII-J sudah mengetahui perlombaan ini!. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya karena frustasi, dia adalah salah satu murid dari kelas A dan juga sang ketua osis sekolah ini, Kim Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel yang masih ada di genggamannya. "Halo?" Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar jelas dari benda itu, Jaejoong juga tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang waktu dalam keadaan yang menurutnya gawat ini, "Beritahu semua warga sekolah kelas XII-J dari gedung laki laki sudah mengetahui perlombaan ini! Mereka juga sudah melakukan tindakan! Cepat!".

"Baik!", Jaejoong segera menutup ponselnya dan melesat pergi menuju kelasnya. Sementara itu sang penyebar berita sekolah mulai mengaktifkan mikrophone untuk menyebarkan kabar dari Jaejoong,

"PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH WARGA SEKOLAH! SEKALI LAGI PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH WARGA SEKOLAH!", Semua murid nampak terdiam di tempatnya masing masing. "KELAS XII-J DARI GEDUNG PERTAMA SUDAH MENGETAHUI PERLOMBAAN INI DAN SUDAH MELAKUKAN AKSINYA! HARAP BERHATI HATI DENGAN MEREKA! SEKALI LAGI, KELAS XII-J DARI GEDUNG PERTAMA SUDAH MENGETAHUI PERLOMBAAN INI DAN SUDAH MELAKUKAN AKSINYA! HARAP BERHATI HATI DENGAN MEREKA!".

Seluruh warga sekolah nampak heboh, terkejut, dan tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja mereka dengar. Murid kelas XII-J yang menjadi penyerang merasa terpojok saat ini, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Bisik Henry dengan tekanan yang cukup keras. Zhoumi melirik ke arah Kibum yang tak jauh darinya, "Hey, Ingin bermain arus bersamaku?". Kibum menoleh "Apa? bermain arus? denganmu? Apa maksudnya?" Tidak biasanya Kibum mendadak bodoh seperti sekarang, mungkin karena pengaruh pengumuman tadi otaknya jadi agak sulit untuk berpikir.

Zhoumi merangkul Kibum dengan kasar, Kibum sedikit merasa sakit di bagian tengkuk lehernya karena ulah Zhoumi tadi. "Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membantuku, ya?" Kibum terdiam, dia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Zhoumi. Tapi Zhoumi langsung menyeret Kibum mengikutinya tanpa persetujuan dari Kibum sendiri, sedangkan yang lain hanya dapat terdiam melihat tingkah Zhoumi tadi.

Yesung seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya, "Jadi... Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya. Kangin juga sama seperti Yesung, "Lebih baik kita selesaikan kelas lain dulu...". Mereka menyetujui ide Kangin dengan tampang polos mereka masing masing, sepertinya ini terjadi akibat efek Zhoumi menyeret Kibum tadi(?).

Zhoumi terus memacu kecepatannya, tapi ia tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kibum yang terus terseret. Ini membuat Kibum kelelahan karena mengimbangi kecepatan larinya dengan kecepatan lari Zhoumi, "Bisakah kau pelankan kecepatan larimu? aku lelah..." Sepertinya permohonan Kibum tidak dapat dikabulkan Zhoumi untuk saat ini.

"Kita harus cepat dan aku juga tidak bisa mengurangi kecepatanku maaf!", Kibum hanya dapat pasrah di seret oleh Zhoumi terus menerus tanpa tahu kemana tujuan anak jangkung di depannya ini. "Intinya aku ingin membuat kita semua aman, hanya itu!" Ucap Zhoumi dengan penuh harapan, Kibum terdiam lagi tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersentak dengan sikap Kibum, anak berkacamata itu menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Zhoumi tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Kibum saat ini, Kibum masih menatapnya dingin "Aku tidak suka dengan caramu! Membuat kita aman? Aman apanya?! Kau bahkan menyeretku seenakmu saja!".

Tercengang, Zhoumi tercengang... Apa pengaruh berita tentang mereka tadi benar benar membuat Kibum menjadi aneh? Entahalah, tapi yang Zhoumi pikirkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan itu. Zhoumi menepuk dahinya sendiri dan kembali menyeret Kibum dengan paksa menuju luar gedung, "HEY! KAU INGIN MEMBAWAKU KEMANA?! LEPASKAN AKU!".

"KENAPA KAU JADI SEPERTI PERAWAN YANG INGIN DI PERKOSA HAH?!", Kibum terdiam dan Zhoumi menghela nafasnya panjang. Zhoumi sepertinya sudah lelah dengan sifat Kibum yang tiba tiba menjadi aneh, "Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke pusat listrik sekolah... aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Oh. Ternyata hanya itu, serahkan padaku..." Kibum berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Zhoumi yang sedang menganga lebar. Zhoumi benar benar tidak habis pikir sifat Kibum dapat berubah secepat itu, "APA KAU BARU SAJA KERASUKAN?! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SIFATMU DAPAT BERUBAH SECEPAT ITU?! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT SEKARANG!".

"Hidup juga butuh sedikit akting agar lebih berwarna~" Kibum mengembangkan senyumannya yang tak bisa di lihat oleh Zhoumi karena ia terus berjalan. Zhoumi masih tidak percaya banyak hal hari ini, "Apa...?". Kibum sedikit memutar tubuhnya "Sudahlah jangan buang buang waktu, mereka yang ada di gedung sedang dalam bahaya".

Zhoumi hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Kibum saat ini, walaupun awalnya ia yang paling semangat dalam hal listrik. Tapi karena yang ada di depannya adalah Kibum, ia lebih memilih Kibum saja yang mendahuluinnya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Di dalam kelas XII-J...

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit panik karena seluruh murid sekolah sudah mengetahui keadaan mereka saat ini, sedangkan Sungmin seakan tidak peduli dengan semuanya, dan Leeteuk... dia tidak mengetahui apapun sampai saat ini, karena sebelum berita tersebar kepenjuru sekolah ia sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Mereka sudah mengetahuinya! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Sudahlah... biarkan saja mereka masuk kemari lalu kita bersihkan kelas ini lagi... aku jadi malas dengan lomba ini, tidak ada hal yang seru sama sekali..."

Ryeowook benar benar panik saat ini, ia mendekati Leeteuk dan berusaha membangunkannya. "Leeteuk! Bangun! Leeteuk ayo bangun! Hey ayo bangun! LEETEUK!" Ryeowook juga mengguncangkan tubuhnya berkali kali. Leeteuk sedikit bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara aneh, tapi setelah itu "Tidak... biarkan aku tidur bibi, aku ngantuk sekali...".

Ryeowook terdiam, Sungmin menahan tawanya. "AKU INI RYEOWOOK BUKAN BIBI!" Kesabaran Ryeowook sepertinya sudah habis. Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi, dan itu membuat Leeteuk tersadar dari mimpi indahnya.

Sungmin masih terkekeh pelan "Kau sudah bangun?", nyawa Leeteuk sepertinya belum terkumpul seutuhnya, pikirannya belum fokus pada pertanyaan Sungmin. "Apa lombanya masih berlangsung?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah polosnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya sedikit pun.

Jujur sebenarnya Sungmin kesal dengan Leeteuk saat ini, tapi karena suasana sedang tidak tepat jadi dia berusaha agar tetap tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa, "Iyaaa... Lombanya masih berlangsung dan keadaan kita sudah diketahui oleh seluruh murid sekolah..."

"APAA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"KARENA ITU JANGAN TIDUR DI KELAS DALAM KEADAAN GENTING!" Kesabaran sungmin juga sepertinya sudah habis juga, Leeteuk hanya menatapnya dengan wajah polos "Sekarang aku tanya, apa tadi kau juga tidur di kelas?".

"Eh? Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!", Leeteuk masih menunjukkan wajah polosnya "Kalau begitu harusnya kau tahu kenapa keadaan kita dapat diketahui semua orang, Sekarang akuu tanya apa kau tahu sesuatu?". Sungmin bungkam, sulit baginya untuk membuka mulutnya lagi saat ini.

Mata Leeteuk melihat ke tempat lain, "Aku yakin ada orang lain di kelas ini...". Orang berkacamata yang bersembunyi di kelas itu mulai merasa terancam, ia berusaha agar tetap tenang dan tidak membuat suara sedikit pun. Tapi sayangnya, saat dia berusaha mengubah posisinya kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak bungkus permen karet yang sedari tadi ia makan.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin mendengarnya, orang itu semakin dalam keadaan terancam karena ulahnya sendiri. Leeteuk dan Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat yang mereka curigai itu dan...

"MEREKA MULAI MENYERANG KITA!"

Ryeowook berhasil membuyarkan rencana kedua temannya. "Siapa yang datang?!" Tanya Leeteuk dengan panik. Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak tahu tapi mereka sedang menuju kemari!". Sungmin dan Leeteuk segera keluar kelas untuk menghalau kedatangan murid lain ke kelas mereka yang bersih, sedangkan orang berkacamata itu dapat mengambil nafas dengan lega.

Ryeowook hanya terpaku di tempatnya saat ini, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan...?". Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna ketika melihat sekelompok siswa berjalan menuju kelas mereka, "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengatasi mereka semua..." Sungmin benar benar panik saat ini. "Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa! aku juga akan membantu!" Leeteuk menampakkan senyuman cerahnya, secara otomatis Sungmin juga menunjukkan senyumannya, "Aku mengerti, jangan biarkan mereka menginjak nginjak kelas kita!".

Sekelompok siswa berasal dari kelas yang berbeda satu sama lain, mereka berjumlah enam belas orang dan murid kelas XII-J hanya bertiga, tidak adil? memang... tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus melawan lawan mereka untuk menyelamatkan kelas mereka.

Sekelompok siswa itu mulai berlari dan menyerang mereka, Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook berusaha menghalau beberapa dari mereka. Sedangkan sisanya yang tidak dapat di halang mulai membuat kerusuhan di dalam kelas XII-J. Mereka mulai mengotori kelas itu, tapi yang paling menjadi sasaran empuk mereka adalah grafiti bertuliskan freedom di tembok belakang kelas.

Ryeowook melihat kejadian di dalam kelas, ia segera mengambil tindakan. Ryeowook mendorong seorang siswa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya sampai siswa itu terjungkal kebelakang bahkan sampai membuat siswa lain juga ikut terjatuh. Ryeowook segera berlari masuk ke dalam kelas melewati pintu masuk guru yang kemudian ia kunci agar tidak ada yang dapat masuk dari situ, lalu mengambil sebuah sapu. Ryeowook berusaha mengusir semua orang asing yang ada di dalam kelasnya dengan sapu tadi, tapi ia masih tidak menyadari kehadiran orang berkacamata yang sedari bersembunyi di kelas itu.

Perlawanan kuat para siswa asing itu semakin membuat Ryeowook menjadi brutal, sesekali Ryeowook memukul mereka dengan keras agar mereka keluar dari kelas itu. "KELUAAAR!", Usaha Ryeowook tidak sia sia, ia berhasil membuat mereka semua keluar dari kelas itu. Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengunci pintu masuk murid, agar tidak ada yang dapat masuk ke kelasnya. Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang berada di luar kelas juga memberi perlawanan dengan sengit dengan senyuman bangga untuk Ryeowook.

Di sisi lain...

Para penyerang dari kelas XII-J, terus menyerang adik kelas mereka dengan rencana yang sama. Ini membuat kelas lain lumpuh seketika. Mereka juga membuat taktik baru, jika mereka sudah menyerang semua kelas maka mereka akan kembali masuk ke semua kelas tadi untuk memastikan tidak ada sampah dari kelas lain selain sampah dari mereka. Dan jika cara ini tidak berhasil maka mereka akan pergi ke gedung perempuan.

Semakin siang pertarungan antar kelas menjadi semakin sengit, tidak peduli siapa teman dan siapa musuh jika dia berasal dari kelas lain maka dia adalah musuh. Bahkan beberapa kelas berpencar dan melakukannya sebagai individual bukan sebagai kelompok kelas. Baku hantam juga tak dapat dihindari lagi, bahkan gedung perempuan pun juga hampir sama dengan gedung laki laki. Semua mereka lakukan hanya untuk 20 point, agar menambah jumlah point mereka yang sudah mereka kumpulkan.

Tapi tiba tiba di tengah pertempuran...

 _BLAM!_

Seluruh listrik sekolah padam secara tiba tiba, keadaan gedung menjadi gelap walaupun sekarang masih siang hari. Semua siswa di buat panik dengan kejadian ini. Mereka semua bertanya, Apa yang sedang terjadi? atau, Siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi pemandangan berbeda terlihat sangat jelas pada kelas XII-J, para penyerang menjadi semakin brutal sedangkan team pembersih justru semakin bebas bergerak karena keadaan sekitar yang menjadi gelap.

Dan dalang di balik semua ini adalah, Zhoumi dan Kibum.

Kibum berusaha menghubungi seseorang, Zhoumi melihat itu denga tatapan malasnya "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?". Kibum melirik salah satu temannya ini sebentar setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Berusaha meminta izin dari seseorang, aku tidak ingin buang buang waktu lagi, waktu permainan ini hampir habis."

Zhoumi hanya mengunci rapat rapat mulutnya tanpa berkata apapun. Telepon Kibum akhirnya tersambung dengan seseorang, "Kenapa menelponku di saat seperti ini hah?!" Jawab suara di seberang sana, Kibum tertawa pelan "Maafkan aku Kangin, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dan Zhoumi akan pergi ke gedung perempuan, kalian bisa tangani kelas A tanpa kami kan?"

"TENTU SAJA! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN SEGERA PERGI DAN JANGAN BUANG BUANG WAKTU!"

"Aku mengerti."

Kibum segera menutup telponnya dan berjalan menuju gedung perempuan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi mereka saat ini, "Kita tidak boleh buang buang waktu lagi, ayo!". Zhoumi hanya mengikuti Kibum dari belakang dengan malas, "Jangan memerintahku! Aku tidak suka diperintah oleh mu."

 _Buagh!_

Sungmin berhasil memukul seorang siswa yang berusaha membuat masalah di kelasnya, mereka semua berlari menjauh dari kelas XII-J. "Mereka sudah pergi..." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya lagi, "Kita berhasil! Ryeowook! Apa kau baik baik saja?!"

"Aku baik baik saja! Kelas juga sudah ku bersihkan, hanya saja ada beberapa noda yang sulit dihilangkan!" Jawab Ryeowook dari dalam kelas yang cukup gelap. Leeteuk berusaha berdiri tegak, "Kalau begitu buka pintunya agar kami bisa membatumu...". Tangan Ryeowook membentuk 'OK' sebelum ia berlari menuju pintu masuk murid.

Ryeowook memasukkan kunci yang ia pegang pada lubang yang ada di bagian bawah pintu, tapi saat Ryeowook memutarnya... kuncinya justru tidak dapat di putar!. Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk memutar kuncinya, Leeteuk dan Sungmin mulai khawatir karena pintunya tak kunjung terbuka. "KUNCINYA MACET!", Ryeowook terlihat panik karena pintunya tidak dapat di buka dan dia terjebak di dalam kelas. Sungmin mengetuk jendela agar Ryeowook membukakannya.

Ryeowook segera membuka jendela dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas di bantu oleh Leeteuk dari luar, dengan sigap Sungmin segera mengambil penjepit kertas yang terbuat dari kawat, "Leeteuk ambil ini! Buka pintu guru agar kau dapat masuk, aku ingin membuka pintu murid!". Leeteuk mengangguk dan melakukan perintah Sungmin. Berdoa saja semoga mereka dapat membuka pintu kelas mereka.

Sementara itu,

Para penyerang sedang berjalan menuju kelas XII-A, lawan terberat kelas mereka. Semua rencana sudah mereka susun sesempurna mungkin, dan sekarang adalah saatnya mereka mempraktekkan rencana mereka. Mereka ingin membuktikan jika ucapan buruk tentang mereka adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman saja.

 _Tap!_

Kangin memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di kelas XII-A,

"Wah! Lihat siapa yang datang... ternyata kalian, aku kira kalian tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini, tapi ternyata kalian ini nekat juga ya... aku hargai keberanian kalian tapi jangan berharap kalian dapat membuang satu sampah di kelas ini." Sambut Yunho sang ketua kelas dengan gaya yang menyebalkan.

Kangin menggertakkan gignya, sepertinya amarahnya sudah sampai tepat di kepalanya dan akan meledak. "Tenang Kangin!", suara Kyuhyun membuat Kangin menahan amarahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan sampai melewati posisi Kangin "Kami tidak pernah berharap dapat membuang sampah di kelas ini," dengan santainya Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kulit pisang yang ada di dalam tasnya dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah Yunho, "Karena kami dapat membuangnya tepat di wajahmu!".

Emosi Yunho mulai naik, keadaan mulai memanas saat ini. "Semuanya! Tahan mereka!" Perintah Yunho menghipnotis seluruh murid kelasnya untuk menyerang kelas J. Kelas J juga tidak mungkin diam saja, mereka berusaha melawan murid kelas A yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari jumlah mereka. Ternyata ini taktik dari kelas A, mereka memperkuat pertahanan di dalam kelas dan menyebar beberapa orang dari kelas mereka untuk membuang sampahnya di kelas lain.

Sedangkan kelas J yang hanya berjumlah sepuluh orang membuat taktik baru, mereka tahu jika mereka menjalankan rencana sebelumnya maka mereka tidak akan berhasil. Karena jumlah murid kelas A lebih banyak dari mereka, maka tidak mungkin melumpuhkannya dengan cara menghajar mereka satu persatu lalu mengikat mereka sama seperti yang kelas J lakukan pada kelas lain. Jadi mereka menggunakan sistem serang acak, apapun yang ada di hadapan mereka akan menjadi bahan bulan bulanan mereka. Jika yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah vas bunga, maka vas bunga itu akan mereka pecahkan dan menghamburkan isinya kemana pun mereka mau.

"AWAAAAS!"

 _Crang!_

"WOW! STRIKE!" Teriak Henry dengan sangat bersemangat, ia berhasil memecahkan kaca jendela kelas A dengan sebuah penghapus papan tulis. Yunho di buat emosi oleh kelakuan Henry tapi sayangnya ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena ia di paksa duduk di kursi yang penuh dengan permen karet kunyahan Heechul.

Kelas J semakin menggila di kelas A, murid kelas A juga sepertinya sudah kelelahan dengan tingkah gila dari rival mereka. Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk sedang asyik mencoret coret papan tulis, kaca, meja, kursi dan loker yang terbuat dari besi dengan spidol permanen. Keadaan kelas A saat ini mirip seperti rumah yang baru saja di terpa tsunami hebat, karya yang luar biasa dari kelas XII-J.

 _Kkkrrrrriiiiiinnnngg!_

Bell sekolah akhirnya berbunyi juga. "SEMUA MURID HARAP BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH SEGERA!", Bong Seonsaengnim kembali memberi komando untuk seluruh murid sekolah. Mau tidak mau semua murid menuruti perintah dari Bong Seonsaengnim, kelas XII-J juga begitu. Kibum dan Zhoumi yang sudah selesai dengan para perempuan di gedungnya segera pergi dari sana, para penyerang juga segera pergi dengan sombongnya dari kelas A, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang sudah berhasil membuka pintu dan membersihkan noda membandel juga tidak ingin menyia nyiakan waktu.

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah, dan hanya satu orang yang tidak pergi kemanapun... dia adalah anak berkacamata yang bersembunyi di kelas XII-J, dia masih belum keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia tertidur disana dan dia tidak tahu apapun.

Bong Seonsaengnim menaiki mimbar yang ada di depan seluruh murid, "Wah! Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan ya? APA KALIAN MASIH SEMANGAT?!"

"YAAAA!"

"Aku yakin kalian pasti sangat semangat untuk menunggu hasil perlombaan hari ini benar?!"

"YAAAA!"

"Wah ternyata dugaanku benar, kurasa perlombaan kali ini juga sangat menarik! Bukan hanya konsepnya saja yang menarik tapi kerana kelas XII-J dari gedung laki laki mengikutinya secara cara diam diam dan membuat satu sekolah merasa panik! Luar biasa!", Murid kelas XII-J benar benar menunjukkan gaya sombong mereka.

"Yah, kalau begitu mari kita tunggu keputusan para dewan guru untuk menentukkan siapa yang menjadi pemenang perlombaan kali ini, good luck!" Ucap Bong Seonsaengnim dengan senyuman khasnya, ia memang guru yang cukup di musuhi oleh para murid karena selalu berbeda pendapat dengan para murid, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan jika dilihat dari sifatnya.

Perasaan berdebar mulai di rasakan para murid beberapa menit kemudian, terlebih ketika mereka melihat para guru sedang berdebat siapa yang pantas menjadi pemenangnya. Dan akhirnya, setelah melewati berbagai pro dan kontra sebuah keputusan sudah ada di tangan Bong Seonsaengnim. Guru yang satu itu kembali menaiki mimbar, tangannya memegang secarik kertas yang berisi pemenang dari perlombaan kali ini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu banyak basa basi lagi, keputusannya sudah ada di tanganku sekarang.", perasaan berdebar masih belum hilang dari batin para murid. Bong Seonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan pengumumannya, "Dari gedung perempuan... sepertinya kalian semua kurang berusaha, atau kalian semua terlalu lemah pada laki laki tampan? Tidak ada satu pun kelas di gedung kalian yang mendapat gelas juara kali ini... tidak ada perkembangan dari kalian, payah!", Para siswi nampak merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Sedangkan di gedung laki laki, sepertinya persaingan ketat antar dua kelas kembali terjadi dan yang lain? kalian sama payahnya dengan para siswi yang ada di sana!", Para siswa mempertanyakan siapa kelas yang bersaing dengan ketat, mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya di otak mereka. "Akan ku bacakan sepuluh kelas yang mendapat ponit di pertandingan kali ini dan semuanya berasal dari gedung laki laki, yang paling terakhir berasal dari kelas X-B, XII-C, XII-E, XI-H, XI-D, lalu X-I, XI-G, X-F... dan dua yang lain adalah... kelas XII-A sebagai runner up dan kelas XII-J sebagai juaranya!".

Mereka semua tidak percaya dengan hasil perlombaan ini, kelas XII-A tidak percaya mereka berhasil di kalahkan dan kelas XII-J tidak percaya jika mereka kembali memenangkan perlombaan sekolah!.

"Aku keberatan!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal oleh seluruh warga sekolah terdengar sangat nyaring dan berhasil membuat keheningan, itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Bong Seonsaengnim mengizinkan Jaejoong mengutarakan pendapatny. Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya, "Sebagai ketua osis, aku sangat merasa keberatan. Mereka sudah merusak properti kelas XII-A dan juga sudah menurunkan listrik sekolah, sebelum akhirnya kembali dinaikkan oleh penjaga sekolah saat kita berkumpul di sini. Menurutku, itu melanggar peraturan perlombaan ini. Aku ingin menolak kemenangan mereka dengan dasar pelanggaran aturan!".

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara ketua osis yang sangat mulia?", suara Kibum membuat perhatian seluruh warga sekolah beralih pada anak berkacamata yang gagal menjadi ketua osis itu. "Kau bilang kau sebagai KETUA OSIS merasa keberatan? Kau sebagai ketua osis atau kau sebagai siswa kelas XII-A? Aku ragu... lagi pula aku ingin tanya apakah dilarang merusak properti kelas adalah salah satu aturan di perlombaan ini Bong Seonsaengnim?"

Bong Seonsaengnim memasang wajah polosnya, "Tidak ada aturan seperti itu...". Kibum kembali bertanya padanya, "Lalu apakah menurunkan listrik sekolah juga salah satu larangan dalam perlombaan ini?" Kibum memasang wajah jahilnya. "Itu juga tidak ada...", Lagi lagi Bong Seonsaengnim menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Nah... kau punya telinga kan? kau dengar apa yang di katakan Bong Seonsaengnim? Jangan pernah mengada ada Jaejoong... Apa kau kira kami tidak tahu apa apa tentang lomba ini? Maaf saja ya, tapi kami memiliki mata mata yang ahli dalam mencari informasi. Aku bisa saja meminta kalian di diskualifikasi dari perlombaan ini karena telah melakukan pencemaran nama baik untuk kelas kami, tapi karena aku adalah orang yang sportif dan tidak sepertimu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula kami sudah memenangkan lomba ini, jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami khawatirkan. Aku minta kau menutup mulutmu sebelum Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya." Kibum berhasil membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

Keadaan menjadi dingin saat ini, Bong Seonsaengnim berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi hangat kembali "Nah! Kita sudah tahu siapa pemenang sebenarnyakan? Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kelas XII-J!". Tepukan tangan seluruh murid SMU SM Senior High School terdengar sangat meriah walau mereka agak merasa tidak rela jika kelas itu yang menang.

Bong Seonsaengnim menyuruh mereka untuk maju ke depan dan berdiri di depan mimbar tempat Bong Seonsaengnim berdiri. Leeteuk memimpin langkah teman temannya menuju tempat itu, suara tepuk tangan masih terdengar nyaring. Tiba tiba Bong Seonsaengnim memberi hadiah pada Leeteuk, "Apa ini?" Leeteuk merasa bingung sekarang.

"Pemenang tidak mungkin pulang dengan bau yang busuk bukan? Ini hadiah, untuk yang lain juga ada~ tapi untuk kelas lain tidak ada ya!", Bong Seonsaengnim mendapat sorakan dari murid lain sedangkan murid kelas XII-J tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

Bong Seonsaengnim memberikan hadiah terakhirnya pada Shindong, dan isi hadiah itu adalah seragam baru dan tas baru sebagai pengganti seragam dan tas mereka yang berbau busuk karena sampah. "Sekali lagi selamat untuk kelas XII-J! Kalian juga mendapat 20 point itu artinya point kalian saat ini adalah 40 point! Pertahankan itu buktikan jika kalian adalah yang terbaik!."

"Kami mengerti!" Jawab para pemenang dengan penuh percaya diri, senyuman mereka belum luntur sama sekali, kerja sama yang melelahkan memang tidak pernah berakhir dengan sia sia. Namun di balik kesenangan mereka ada seseorang yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat, dia Kim Seonsaengnim.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Hampir seluruh murid sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing masing, dan hanya beberapa yang masih bertahan di sana. Kelas XIi-J adalah salah satunya, mereka sepakat membersihkan tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing.

Yah, walaupun mereka memang tidak membawa sabun mandi tapi... apa salahnya 'meminta' sabun cuci tangan untuk menghilangkan bau busuk yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Karena mereka berbotol botol sabun cuci tangan milik sekolah habis begitu saja.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Langkah kaki sekelompok orang terdengar nyaring di lorong, bukan hanya itu suara tawa juga terdengar di sana.

"Apa kalian lihat wajah Jaejoong tadi?! Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku jika mengingatnya euhahahaha!" Eunhyuk kembali memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kkkk, hentikan itu! Kau sudah membicarakannya hampir tujuh kali berturut turut!" Protes Leeteuk yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Menurutku Kibum berhasil menekuk Jaejoong hanya dengan ucapan! Itu keren! Hahaha!" Donghae juga tidak ingin kalah ekpresif dari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan situasi saat ini, "Hentikan itu, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini dan kembali bercumbu dengan kasur~".

Kyuhyun mendapat sorakan dari teman temannya, tapi ini adalah saat dimana mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mulai menggeser pintu masuk murid dan,

"Apa Apaan ini...?"

Kyuhyun tercekat! Tidak, bukan hanya Kyuhyun tapi teman temannya juga!

"Bonekaku...", Sungmin segrra berlari meraih boneka kelincinya yang tergelatak begitu saja di lantai. Yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama, barang barang kesayangan mereka berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Yesung tidak dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi selama mereka pergi, "Siapa yang melakukan ini...?!".

"Kurasa, aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya...", Ryeowook yang sudah berada di dekat lemari menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini. Ryeowook menggenggam knop lemari dan membukanya dengan paksa.

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari, dia adalah orang berkacamata yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam kelas itu. "Kau..." Leeteuk berusaha mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Dia anak kelas A kan? Kau bawahannya Jaejoong kan?!" Heechul tidak dapat menahan sikap dinginnya saat ini. Siwon segera mengambil tindakan sendiri, dia berjalan cepat mendekati orang itu dan menarik kerah seragamnya dengan kuat sampai terangkat, "JADI KAU YANG MEMBOCORKAN KEBERADAAN KAMI HAH?!". Orang itu membungkan mulutnya, Siwon semakin tidak tahan "JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!".

"Siwon tenang! Turunkan dia...", Dengan berat hati Siwon menuruti perintah Leeteuk, ia melapaskan genggamannya dan orang itu terduduk lemas di lantai. Leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Dia memang sejak awal ada disini, aku, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook sudah mengetahui keberadaannya saat ia tertidur, tapi kami sengaja tidak membangunkannya dan meninggalkannya disini. Ini juga salah kami karena lengah, tapi aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat sejauh ini... kau menghamburkan barang yang berati untuk kami seenakmu saja, berani sekali..."

"Apa barang berharga? Di mataku itu hanya sampah, tidak ada artinya. Aku memang hanya suruhan tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu, aku juga ingin melakukan sedikit permainan agar lomba kali ini menarik. Jujur, aku pasti akan bosan jika aku kembali ke kelas saat kalian meninggalkanku disini jadi aku bermain dengan sampah kesayangan kalian itu" Orang itu benar benar tidak tahu kapan dan dimana ia dapat berkata seperti itu.

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?". Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya, "Heechul? Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan santai pada Heechul yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Ikat dia!".

Murid kelas J bersorak dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan mereka untuk mengikat orang itu. Mata orang berkacamata itu membulat sempurna, ia tidak bisa melawan 15 orang sekaligus jadi dia hanya pasrah.

Dan hasilnya,

"Mmpph! MMMMPPPHHH!" Orang itu kesulitan memberontak karena tubuhnya, tangannya, dan kakinya sudah terikat. Mulutnya pun dirapatkan oleh lakban yang lmerekat sempurna, pasti sulit membukanya terlebih karena tangannya diikat ke belakang tubuhnya. Mereka menggotong orang itu dan melemparkannya di luar kelas XII-J tepatnya di ujung lorong.

Mereka terlihat puas dengan karya mereka, Zhoumi mengembangkan senyumannya "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!". Mereka pun pergi dari sama meninggalkan orang itu sendirian di ujung lorong yang cukup gelap.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

Huft.. Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa! Aku minta maaf banget ya updatenya kelamaan sebulan gak update update, banyak urusan soalnya jadi maaf banget... Chap kali ini bener bener sengaja aku bikin panjang biar pada puas bacanya, tapi ga tau dah kalian suka atau bingung sama chap ini hehehe...

Saatnya balas review~

Miss Chocoffee : Jangan bayangin mereka nanti mimisan! Wkwkwk ini udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Rnine21 : Eaaa ternyata eunwook ga terduga kan?! Tenang aja Henry udah sama kok sama temen temennya yang lain wkwkwk

DinggoChan : Mereka mah bukan sedikit nakal lagi tapi emang nakal tingkat dewa :D

Shofie Kim : Gara gara guru itu bilang mereka ingin memperkosaku mereka jadi di hukum wkwkwk, ini udah aku update tapi kelamaan ya? Maafkan aku hiks

Amanda : Aku aja ga bisa ngebayangin kalo murid kaya mereka beneran ada, nah itu! Aku setuju sama kamu! Kyu nya kurang banyak? Maaf ya tapi aku maunya gantian sama yang lain~

Phn19 : Iya? Makasih~ merekan emang jenius hehehe ini udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Dheaniyuu : Sangat meriah~ coba ada yang bener bener ngelakuin yang mereka lakuin gimana yak? Konyol banget pasti! Ini udah aku update ya~

Cho loekyu07 : Makasih ya~ hehehe ini udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Dewidossantosleite : Udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Jihyunelf : Emang nakal, itu justru jadi alasan kenapa mereka masuk kelas J

HyungSungWon : Nado Annyeonghaseyo~ iya? Hehe yang ini juga kayaknya banyak typo... Makasih ya~ Jangan ikutin cara mereka ngerjain guru itu ga bener! Wkwkwk ya malu lah tapi tetep ga kapok kapok, udah ya~

Anonymous : Ya pastilah, sekarang juga sama~ wkwkwk aku juga mungkin sama kaya kamu, malu banget di hukum kaya gitu, mereka juga malu tapi tetep ga kapok juga! Udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Kuroi ilna : lah ngapa jadi nyambung ke liu wen -.-? Iya sih sebenernya lucu ngeliat orang biasa pake kacamata trus kacamata di lepas matanya jadi sipit gitu wkwkwk tapi ini beda kasus udah bayangin aja kalo mereka masih tetep ganteng wkwk udah lanjut yak maap lama~

Rezy.K : Hehe nasib mereka jadi jelek sejak masuk kelas J, udah kok~ puas tak? Review kamu ini ngasih inspirasi di tengah pikiran buntu sumpah makasih banyak~

Abilhikmah : Emang mereka udah bukan evil lagi tapi titisan iblis :v

Namielf : Kurang ajar banget yak ngerjain guru sampe kaya gitu wkwkw, kibum kan aslinya emang evil .-. Leeteuk di bebani banget yak hahaha

Shinoix : Wkwkwk aku bingung mau bales apa, kamu bikin aku terbang~ iya sama sama, kalo sekarang ada yang kurang pesen aja nanti aku usahain bikin juga wkwkwk, ini udah aku update yak maaf kelamaan~

Chairun : Udah ya, maaf kelamaan~

Rpckhalways : Aku juga awalnya ga mikir bisa bikin rencana terakhir jadi kaya gitu wkwkwk

Chu : Nah ho'oh kalo belajar pada ga kompak tapi kalo bolos nomor aatu kompaknya! Wkwkwk kalo asik yaudah ikutan kaya mereka aja berani gak? nah iya itu alasannya~ iyakah? Makasih y, ini udah aku update maaf lama~

: Lah ternyata -.- ga kasian sama mereka? Mereka ganteng loh, masa tega si ngejepit mereka pake pejitan jemuran tapi kalo tega mah silahkan ayok gua bantuin hahaha XD, ciee kangen sama Kibum~ gatau juga sih berdoa yang terbaik aja... udah yak~

Chiffa kyukazza : Mungkin ga ada? Tapi kalo ada keren wkwk, ini sekumpulan anak pinter yang terkontaminasi(?) Virus bandel? Iya gitu kali wkwkwk. Lah kamu guru? .-. HUAA MAAFKAN SAAYAAAA, aku ga nyangka sumpah T.T ini udah aku update ya maaf lama~

Kliieff19 : Tapi pantes lah sama kejahilan yang mereka kerjainkan? Hehe, ini udah aku update maaf lama~

Cho Ji Sung : Hai salam kenal ya~ makasih ya aku jadi pengen terbang ahay, ini udah aku update ya biar lama tapi semoga menghibur :)

Akuyeppeo : Pen namenya pede sekali :v jidatnya siwon gapapa kok tenang aja, Lah jangankan kamu yang baca aku aja yang bikin sampe keringet dingin bahkan kaya orang kesurupan :'v Iya makasih, ho'oh makanya aku bikin ffnya rame rame begini, aku kesel sendiri nyari ff yang nongol yaoi mulu -.- itu typonya harusnya suka jadi duka wkwkwk :v nado saranghaeyo tapi aku lebih sayang diriku sendiri :v

Idaluplup : Iya udah aku lanjut maaf kelamaan~

Cho rai sa : Ryeowook masuk kelas J karena peruntungannya buruk :v, lah ngapa jadi.. plis pikiran aku jadi kemana mana plis :'v ini udah di update yak... hemeh -.-

Last~

Minta Rnr nya dong, boleh? ^^


	6. Selamat Ulang Tahun

Hai~ aku balik lagi dengan ide putus putus yang akhirnya jadi juga -.-"

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super** **Junior**

 **Para OC**

 **Genre :**

 **School** **Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super** **Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo,** **Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, no plagiat, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Don't Like Don't Read~**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Heechul! Cepat bangun dan pergi ke sekolah!"

Errggh... Suara seorang perempuan paruh baya membuat tidur indah Heechul menjadi terganggu, mimpinya hilang begitu saja. Tapi bisa di tebak apa reaksinya setelah ini kan? Yah... Ia kembali melanjutkan mimpinya, sayangnya sebelum mimpinnya berlanjut...

 _Kriiing!_

"JAM WEKER SIALAN!"

 _Crangg!_

Heechul berhasil menghancurkan penghancur mimpinya dengan lemparan mautnya. Jangan heran dengan kelakian Heechul ketika ia bangun, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi. Entah sudah berapa puluh jam weker hancur dengan lemparannya.

Heechul sudah terlanjur berada dalam posisi duduk di atas kasurnya, jadi ia akhirnya bangkit dari sana dan menuju kamar mandi yang cukup jauh dari kamarnya walau masih selantai.

Ok, aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan bagaimana Heechul mandi jadi lebih baik bicarakan hal yang lain. Ingin tahu bagaimana kamar milik flower boy yang satu ini? Kamarnya penuh dengan action figure karakter anime, tentu saja dari berbagai anime bukan hanya satu anime. Pajangan komik juga hampir memenuhi rak bukunya yang cukup besar, komik satu seri yang ia bawa ke sekolah hanya sedikit dari komik yang ada di kamarnya. Kasurnya juga penuh dengan karakter anime terutama Asuka. Bahkan jika komputernya dinyalakan maka karakter anime juga ada di sana. Yah... Bisa di bilang, Heechul adalah seorang otaku.

Otaku memang bukan suatu yang bisa di banggakan karena orang jepang sendiri menganggap otaku sebagai orang yang terlalu terobsesi dengan apapun yang berbau anime dan manga. Tapi ini semua sudah terlanjur dialami oleh Heechul, ia cukup gila dengan hal berbau anime dan manga.

Heechul akhirnya selesai dari upacara pembersihan tubuhnya alias mandi. Tanpa basa basi, ia segera mengenakan seragamnya, menyiapkan buku untuk mata pelajaran hari ini, dan melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini, ia tidak sesemangat saat ia melihat kaca seperti biasanya. Heechul merapihkan rambutnya lalu mengambil jaket dan tasnya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya yang sangat berbau anime dan manga itu.

Heechul menuruni tangga dengan lunglai, lagi lagi tidak seperti biasanya. Kakinya menuntunnya pergi ke meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan sarapan pagi dari ibunya. Tanpa basa basi Heechul segera menyantap sarapannya dengan malas, sungguh ini bseperti bukan Heechul... Biasanya Heechul dengan cepat turun dari tangga lalu meneriakkan Selamat Pagi dengan senangnya, dan setelahnya ia baru menyantap makanannya dengan semangat.

"Heechul... Apa kau baik baik saja hng?"

"Aku baik", Sang ibu sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban anaknya yang satu ini. "Tapi sepertinya mood mu sedang tidak bagus pagi ini...", Heechul terdiam lalu melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sang ibu kembali bersuara, "Ada apa? Ceritakan saja semuanya pada ibu... Jangan biarkan mood jelek itu terbawa sampai sekolah..."

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Aku bilangkan aku baik, aku hanya sedang malas saja~", Jawab Heechul dengan nada senangnya. "Oh benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, habiskan sarapanmu dan cepatlah ke sekolah sebelum kau terlambat!", Heechul menjawab saran dari ibunya dengan nada yang aneh tapi berarti 'iya' di telinga ibunya.

Akhirnya Heechul menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum cukup banyak air, setelah itu ia keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju halte bus yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Yah lagi lagi tidak seperti ia yang biasanya, entah apa yang sedang merasukinya pagi ini tapi moodnya benar benar hancur sekarang.

Tepat saat Heechul sampai di halte bus, bus yang ingin dia naiki juga datang jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu lama. Di dalam bus itu Heechul lebih memilih bersandar pada tiang penyangga daripada duduk di kursi, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan tiap pagi... Kebiasaan yang baik.

Heechul juga senang mendengar lagu kesayangannya lewat mp3 yang ia bawa setiap hari ke sekolah, agar ia tidak bosan tentunya. Setelah beberapa menit bus itu berjalan, akhirnya Heechul sampai di salah satu halte bus yang sebenernya cukup jauh dari sekolah, tapi tidak salahnya kan jalan jalan pagi dengan santai.

Jika di lihat dari penampilan Heechul pagi ini, ia terlihat layaknya model. Ia mengenakan kepala jaketnya, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantong jaket berwarna coklat itu, lubang telinganya tertutup oleh earphone yang ia kenakan, sepatu merah dengan tali putih, tas dengan design yang keren berwarna navy, seragam yang agak berantakkan, bayangkan betapa kerennya seorang Kim Heechul berjalan di trotoar dengan tampang dinginnya.

Bahkan beberapa perempuan sempat terpukau melihatnya bahkan sampai menyapanya, tapi Heechul hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Jika ditanya kenapa ia bisa sedingin itu pasti ia akan menjawab 'Aku tidak dengar' dengan entengnya.

Setelah melewati perjalan panjang yang agak melelahkan di pagi hari, akhirnya Heechul sampai di kelasnya yang dulu ia sebut sebagai kelas yang terkutuk, Kelas XII-J. Pagi pagi begini murid kelas itu sudah memadati kelas mereka. Yahh seperti pagi pagi yang lainnya, pagi ini juga kelas J sudah sibuk dengan segudang aktifitas, ada yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu, dan ada juga yang sudah membuat kerusuhan.

Heechul memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu murid kelasnya itu, tanpa mengeluarkan suara tentunya. Sungmin yang sedang berbincang dengan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook melihat Heechul yang masih diam di sana, "Oh! Heechul! Selamat pagi!".

"Ah... Iya" Heechul menjawab dengan sangat singkat lalu memasuki kelasnya itu dengan malas. Heechul segera menuju kursinya, dia mengacak ngacak rambutnya seperti sedang frustasi. Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya, "Tidak biasanya kau datang sampai se'siang' ini... Ada apa?".

"Tidak ada, hanya kesiangan saja. Apa itu penting?", Leeteuk sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya pada Heechul yang sedang dikendalikan oleh iblis, "Err... Tidak, itu tidak penting... Lupakan saja."

Heechul hanya menatap punggung Leeteuk lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya, pikirannya terbang jauh pada saat perlombaan tentang sampah yang dilaksanakan beberapa hari lalu. Entah kenapa perkataan Kyuhyun hari itu tidak hilang dari kepalanya akhir akhir ini.

 _'MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA HANYA KARENA AKU BERTUGAS SEBAGAI PENYEMBUNYI SAMPAH AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN PERLAWANAN JUGA?! HEY INI AKU BUKAN KAU! APA KAU TAHU KENAPA KAU BERSAMA KANGIN DAN SHINDONG? ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK DAPAT MELAKUKAN APAPUN!'_

Kata kata Kyuhyun itu sangat menusuk perasaan Heechul itu sebabnya ia hanya membalas dengan kalimat 'YA! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU?!'. Kalimat itu bukan di tunjukan sebagai perlawanan dari Heechul, tapi Heechul mengeluarkan kalimat itu karena ia tidak mampu melawan kata kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul masih setia menatap langit pagi yang sedikit terhalang tumbuhan kecil di dalam pot, _'Dia benar... Aku ini tidak berguna'_. Heechul menghela nafas panjangnya, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. _'Aku rasa aku adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna di kelas ini, aku akui kelas ini memang kelas yang terlantar dan terkutuk tapi, jika teman temanku adalah mereka rasanya lebih baik aku pindah kelas. Huh! Seharusnya aku pindah kelas saja dari awal! Tapi rasanya percuma, murid kelas J tidak diizinkan untuk berpindah kelas dan aku harus berada di sini selama setahun, sebagai orang yang paling tidak berguna.'_

Heechul menunduk, entah sejak kapan ia menjadi seseorang yang mudah putus asa seperti ini. Tapi jika dipikir pikir lagi, apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dan Heechul rasakan memang ada benarnya. Coba lihat Leeteuk, dia adalah sang ketua kelas, ia punya segudang tanggung jawab terhadap kelasnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah aset berharga sekolah, Siwon juga tidak dapat di pandang sebelah mata. Kangin dan Hankyung punya bakat dalam bidang olah raga, begitupun dengan Yesung, Henry, dan Ryeowook yang memiliki potensi di dunia permusikan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga memiliki bakat dance yang luar biasa bahkan sampai memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan dance. Sungmin juga memiliki kecerdasan dan seni bela diri yang luar biasa, dan sisi lainnya ia adalah ornag yang sangat ramah. Zhoumi adalah mata mata yang dapat di andalkan, dan Shindong... Terkadang ide darinya adalah hal yang menguntungkan.

Sedangkan Heechul? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya marah marah, menggertak, memaki, dan mengkritik kekurangan orang lain. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, ia tak jauh beda dengan Kim Seonsaengnim. Walaupun ia cukup andil dalam beberapa ide untuk perlombaan, tapi menurutnya apa yang ia lakukan tidak seistimewa teman temannya yang lain. Bahkan jika ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia iri dengan Kyuhyun.

Jangan tanya kenapa, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat menakjubkan di mata seorang Kim Heechul. Heechul ingat saat dimana ia harus mati matian belajar matematika saat ujian datang sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya main game seharian, tapi hasilnya sangat jauh berbeda, Heechul mendapat nilai sangat rendah dan Kyuhyun mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Heechul benar benar iri pada Kyuhyun, itu sebabnya ia selalu berkata kasar pada Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah hal positif. Dan tahun ini, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan sekelas dengan orang yang membuatnya iri.

Young Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka, dengan sigap Leeteuk segera memerintahkan semua teman temannya untuk berdiri dan memberi salam pada guru seni sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"Annyaeonghaseyo~".

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo. Kita bertemu lagi, aku rasa aku beruntung karena menjadi wali kelas kalian. Kalian benar benar membuatku bangga!".

"Kau sudah mengatakannya saat jam pelajaranmu kemarin..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, Young Seonsaengnim menjadi sedikit kikuk karena itu "Eh... Ehehe, aku terlalu senang jadi aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini, maaf ya hehehe...".

Young Seonsaengnim mendapat tatapan malas dari murid muridnya, ok kali ini mereka berhasil membuat wali kelas mereka menunduk malu. Tapi tak lama Young Seonsaengnim mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya, "Kalau begitu, kurasa sepertinya aku harus segera mengatakan kenapa aku berbasa basi dulu dengan kalian,"

"Aku ingin mengetahui kenapa benda di sana menjadi benda kesayangan kalian."

Ekspresi para murid kembali berubah, menjadi sedikit pucat... Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi menurut mereka ini terlalu sensitif. "Cha~ Aku ingin sang ketua kelas dulu yang memberitahu kita ssmua tentang benda kesayangannya, Beri tahu kami Leeteuk?"

"Tunggu bagaimana aku melakukkannya? Apa aku kesana dan mengambil benda itu? Lalu menceritakannya di belakang kelas?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan polosnya. Young Seonsaeng terlihat sedikit berpikir "Kau bisa, berdiri lalu... Memberitahu yang mana milikmu dan, menceritakannya."

Leeteuk pun bangkit dari kursinya dan memulai ceritanya, "Foto keluarga yang ada di sana itu adalah milikku, karena aku sangat rindu dengan mereka jadi aku membawanya kemari.", Young Seonsaeng seperti tertarik dengan kisah Leeteuk, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?".

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat secara diam diam, hela nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk "Tidak ada... Aku hanya tinggal terpisah dari mereka dan tinggal di sebuah kamar kecil bersama seorang paman yang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan, sedangkan mereka... Tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari Seoul."

"Oh begitu ya... Silahkan duduk. Sekarang aku ingin Sungmin yang bercerita, boleh?", Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Leeteuk berdiri menuruti perintah wali kelasnya. "Boneka kelinci yang di sana itu milikku, boneka itu jika di tekan perutnya akan mengeluarkan kalimat 'I Love You'. Engh... Aku mendapatkannya dari teman kecilku, hanya itu." Sungmin kembali duduk di kursinya, pandangannya sedikit kosong setelah menceritakan benda yang ia bawa.

Tapi sayangnya ekspresi dari Sungmin tidak dilihat oleh Young Seonsaengnim, jadi dia terus melanjutkan penghilangan rasa penasarannya selama ini. "Ryeowook, ceritakan milikmu." Perintahnya dengan senyuman, Ryeowook pun berdiri dan mulai bercerita "Kotak musik itu milikku, itu sudah menjadi benda kesayanganku sejak kecil jadi aku membawanya kemari." Ryeowook kembali menduduki kursinya dengan santai.

Young Seonsaengnim mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kibun yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, tentu saja Kibum sudah tahu apa artinya jadi dengan malas ia berdiri di tempatnya dan mulai bercerita, "Laptop rusak itu milikku, aku tidak terlalu punya alasan kenapa aku membawanya. Aku tidak memiliki barang kesayangan, jadi aku membawa itu hanya untuk menuruti perintah saja."

Kali ini, Young Seonsaengnim agak terkejut. Tidak bukan hanya dia tapi yang lain juga, Kibum berhasil membuat mereka terheran heran. Tapi Kibum tidak peduli, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa harus memperdulikan orang di sekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun aku ingin kau yang-"

"Iya aku tahu.", Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang Kibum, Young Seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan muridnya yang kurang ajar ini. "Psp rusak itu punyaku, aku terlalu sayang dengan psp yang bagus jadi yang aku pajang di situ tentu yang rusak dan aku membawa psp ku yang lain kemari tentu saja untuk ku mainkan."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendapat tatapan dingin dari seseorang yang duduk di ujung deret kedua sama sepertinya, yah... kim Heechul. Ia berdecih mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, _'Alasan yang aneh...'_. Entah kenapa Heechul berpikir seperti itu terhadap cerita Kyuhyun.

"A-apa setelah ini aku yang bercerita?", Young Seonsaeng menatap Henry dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi itu tak lama, tatapan itu digantikan dengan senyuman yang hangat, "Seharusnya begitu karena kau duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, tapi aku ingin Siwon yang bercerita sekarang."

Henry menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya, "Ya ampun sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menceritakan alasan bohongku yang keren-hmp!". Henry mengunci mulutnya sendiri dengan kuat, ia mendapat tatapan bingung dari Young Seonsaengnim dan yang lain memberinya tatapan seperti 'HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!'.

"Err... Apa aku boleh bercerita sekarang?", Suara itu milik Siwon yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. Young Seonsaengnim entu saja melihat itu jadi ia mempersilahkan Siwon untuk menceritakan tentang benda yang ia bawa.

Siwon sudah berada di posisi berdirinya, "Sebenarnya tidak ada cerita yang menarik dari Al-kitab yang aku bawa, aku hanya-"

"Ya aku tahu kau akan berkata 'aku hanya anak yang patuh pada agama' jangan beritahu aku soal itu, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya.", Siwon terdiam mendengar protes dari Heechul. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh, ini membuat Heechul sedikit bingung tapi ia tidak memperdulikan apa tau apa yang Siwon tertawakan, "Yang Heechul katakan benar, aku kira juga kalian juga sudah mengetahuinya jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan lagi kan?".

Young Seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum tipis, ia lalu mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk kembali. "Zhoumi? Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang benda kesayanganmu?", Dengan malas Zhoumi bangun dan memulai ceritanya tanpa banyak basa basi, "Lihat pilox disana? Itu sebenarnya bukan pilox tapi lampu tidur, keren kan? Itu adalah karya pertamaku jadi aku membawanya~" Sifat Zhoumi yang agak sombong tidak pernah hilang.

Melihat tingkah Zhoumi, Young Seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa dia bisa memiliki sifat seperti itu, bahkan Siwon yang sebelumnya terkenal dengan sifat sombongnya kalah dengan Zhoumi dengan kesombongan tingkat dewanya.

"Hangeng atau yang biasa dipanggil Hankyung, apabkau mau bercerita?", Hankyung menuruti keinginan wali kelasnya itu. "Hm... Sebenarnya menurutku aku tidak perlu bercerita, yang ku sayangi selama ini adalah bola basket itu. Semua orang juga tahu, aku yang seorang pemain basket tentu sangat menyayangi bola basketnya, hanya itu." Hankyung segera kembali duduk tanpa diperintah.

Young Seonsaengnim menyentuh ujung dagunya, "Hm... Kurasa kau ada benarnya, tapi aku ingin tahu seberapa lama kau mencintai basket?". Hankyung ssdikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Young Seonsaengnim, semua mata menatap Hankyung dengan tajam saat ini.

Bibir Hankyung sedikit bergetar, tapi ia berusaha tenang agar tetap tenang. "Aku... Masuk klub basket sejak smp dan... Kurasa sejak itu aku mencintai... Basket.", Young Seonsaeng mengerti kenapa Hankyung menjadi gugup begitu, tapi dia tidak peduli "Karena itu juga kan kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?".

"Ah... Iya, aku bisa masuk kemari karena prestasiku dalam dunia basket." Hankyung sedikit merasa lega sskarang, tapi tatapan tajam dari teman temannya membuatnya gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Young Seonsaeng.

Senyuman puas terpancar dari wajah Young Seonsaengnim, "Nah sekarang, bagaimana jika Donghae yang bercerita?". Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya "Aku bingung harus bercerita apa Seonsaengnim... Aku membawa topi itu kemari karena aku memang menyukai topi, dan topi itu... Adalah yang paling aku sukai."

Donghae membuat Young Seosaengnim kehabisan kata katanya, hanya senyuman yang terpapar di wajah Young Seonsaengnim. "Duduklah, sekarang aku ingin kau Henry yang bercerita, kau sudah tidak sabar kan?", Henry pun berdiri dengan semangat dan Donghae kembali duduk dengan malas.

Henry mulai menarik nafasnya, tapi belum sempat Henry mengeluarkan suaranya, Young Seonsaengnim sudah... "TAPI AKU INGIN KAU MENCERITAKKAN KISAH DI BALIK KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA BENDA ITU KEMARI BUKAN MENDENGAR ALASAN YANG BAGUS UNTUK DICERITAKAN, MENGERTI?!".

Henry mengangguk dengan cepat, "Iya aku mengerti!". Tapi tak lama Henry menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengelus dadanya sendiri, _'Aku kira dia akan membunuhku...'_ Batinnya mulai berpikir yang aneh aneh.

"Lihat biola yang kecil itu? Itu milikku. Itu hadiah dari guru musikku, aku suka hadiahnya... Jadi aku membawanya kemari." Kata kata Henry terdengar sangat tulus. Henry segera duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, Young Seonsaeng sepertinya tertarik dsngan muridnya yang satu ini.

Senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajah cantik Young Seonsaeng,"Henry... Apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama padaku?". Henry mengangguk, "Mungkin bisa~ kau kan juga guruku" Jawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Begitukah? Manis sekali. Tapi kenapa mungkin?", Henry kehilangan kata katanya sekarang. Otaknya berusaha mencari kata kata yang tetpat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang (nenurutnya) mematikan itu. "Aku bilang mungkin karena kita baru saling mengenal selama satu bulan, aku sudah bertemu denganmu sebelum masuk sekolah iya kan? Jadi aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Kata kata Henry membuat Young Seomsaengnim terdiam, tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri apa yang Henry benar adanya. Lagi lagi senyumanlah yang terlihat di wajah Young Seonsaengnim, walau kali ini itu adalah senyum palsu.

Atau senyumannya selama ini adalah senyum palsu?

"Eunhyuk, sekarang giliranmu.", Eunhyuk yang duduk di antara Henry dan Heechul segara berdiri dan memulai ceritanya, "Sepatu yang disana itu punyaku...". Young Seonsaengnim sedikit bingung dengan barang milik Eunhyuk itu, "Kenapa kau membawa sepatu yang sudah... Usang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang agak aneh.

"Ssshh... Aku belum selesai bicara!" Entah sejak kapan tapi Eunhyuk menjadi kurang ajar sekarang. "Sebenarnya semua sepatu adalah benda kesayanganku, bahkan yang ku kenakan sekarang juga. Jadi, daripada aku meletakkan yanv bagus lebih baik aku meletakkan yang sudah rusak hehe." Tanpa aba aba Eunhyuk sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ok... Eunhyuk sudah selesai bicara ya? Baiklah, Kangin bisa tolong bangunkan orang yang ada di depanmu itu?" Pinta Young Seonsaeng dengan sangat halus, Kangin tentu saja menuruti permintaan wali kelasnya itu. Ia segera mangambil ponsel dan meletekkannya tepat di telinga orang yang sedang tertidur itu (re: Yesung).

Yang Kangin putar bukan lagu berisik atau alarm pada biasanya, melainkan... Bel pulang sekolah. Telinga Yesung menangkap suara yang sangat menyenangkan untuk semua murid sekolah, dengan cepat Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun tukang tidur?", Yesung yang masih sstengah sadar berusaha memastikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia tidak mendengar dan melihat suasana bising saat pulang sekolah, ia bingung sekarang tapi tak lama ia mulai sadar. "Kau yang membangunkanku tadi? Hah dasar...".

Kangin hanya tertawa lalu kembali ke kursinya, Yesung sebenarnya ingin tidur lagi tapi karena ia mendapat tatapan manis dari wali kelasnya ia tidak jadi kembali ke dunianya yang indah tadi. Yesung berusaha bersikap sewajarnya dihadapan Young Seonsaengnim.

"Sepertinya mimpimu indah sekali ya, sejak kapan kau tidur Yesung?"

"Aku... Tidak ingat, tapi aku tidak tidur semalam jadi tolong maafkan aku..."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau bercerita tentang benda kesayangan yang kau bawa kemari, bagaimana?"

"Eo? Benda kesayanganku? Yang di sana itu? Oh... Baiklah, action figure diriku itu adalah benda kesayanganku, itu adalah hadiah dari fans pertamaku jadi aku membawanya kemari, hanya itu."

Yesung menunjukkan wajah muramnya tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi itu dari Young Seonsawngnim. Namun sayangnya Young Seonsaengnim tetap dapat melihatnya, hanya saja ia pura pura tidak melihat keanehan apapun, "Kangin, bagaimana jika sekarang kau yang bercerita? Tapi aku sudah tahu benda milikmu adalah seragam judo itu kan?".

Kangin berdiri lalu mengangguk dengan tegas, "Ya... Yang itu memang milikku. Aku rindu dengan judo, tapi aku sudah tidak diperbolehkan masuk kesana lagi kan? Hanya seragam itu yang menjadi kenangan saat ini."

Jawaban Kangin terdengar sangat tulus sekali, anak bertulang besar itu pun kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan tenang. Mata Young Seonsaeng mengarah pada Shindong yang duduk di deret ketiga baris ke empat, "Shindong sekarang giliranmu."

Shindong segera berdiri di tempat, "Lego yang berbentuk istana itu milikku.", Young Seonsaeng sepertinya tertarik dengan lego itu, "Itu bukan hal yang mudah! Apa kau suka menyusun lego Shindong?".

"Tidak."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Aku tidak punya barang yang bagus untuk dipajang selain itu, jadi aku bawa saja itu kemari."

...

Kelas menjadi hening, Young Seinsaengnim juga bingung harus menganggapi apa. Jawaban Shindong terkesan terlalu polos, terlalu polos untuk ukuran kakak senior di SMU ini. Shindong kembali duduk di kursinya karens ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali mengunyah keripik kentang yang ia beli di kantin tadi pagi.

Young Seonsaengnim segera mengalihkan suasana agar menjadi lebih berwarna, "Nah! Sekarang Heechul, kau yang terakhir... Komik itu milikmu kan? Bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Tidak"

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau terlalu buang buang waktu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu! Itu urusanku bukan urusanmu! Bahkan jika aku memberi tahunya kau juga tidak akan paham dan hanya meng-oh-kan semua penjelasanku! Bukankah itu sama saja percuma? Lebih baik kau mulai pelajaranmu! Aku sudah bosan mendengar cerita orang lain!".

 _Heg!_

Mencaci dan memaki, bahkan lebih buruk lagi kali ini wali kelasnya sendiri yang jadi sasarannya. Young Seonsaengnim tidak sanggup membalas perkataan Heechul, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia di bentak oleh muridnya sendiri, tapi menurutnya Heechul memberikan sensasi yang berbeda.

Terlihat jelas sebuah penyesalan di wajah Heechul, tapi bisa ditebak jika Heechul mengeluarkan pendapatnya lagi maka kata kata kasarlah yang akan keluar. Heechul memang orang yang paling sensitif jika mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya berarti, seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku memang buang buang waktu... Kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda kemaein, buka buku kalian."

Semua murid kelas J menuruti perintah Young Seonsaengnim, Heechul juga tentunya. Leeteuk menoleh sedikit ke arah Heechul yang duduk di belakangnya, tapi. "Jangan menatapku begitu! Atau ku cekik lehermu!".

"Kkk... Cekik saja kalau kau bisa~ hihihi", amarah Heechul semakin melunjak "Kau ini!" Heechul hampir mendaratkan pukulannya di kepala Leeteuk tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup melukaiku~".

"KAU INI BENAR BENAR MINTA DIHAJAR YA?!"

"HEY KAU YANG DISANA! KAU YANG TADI MEMAKI YOUNG SEONSAENGNIM DAN MENYURUHNYA MEMULAI PELAJARAN! APA OTAKMU BERFUNGSI DENGAN BAIK? APA MAU MU YANG SEBENARNYA?! KAU INGIN BELAJAR ATAU INGIN MENCARI MASALAH HAH?!", Mata Heechul menangkap seseorang yang sudah melakukan hal yang kurang ajar, Cho Kyuhyun.

Amarah Heechul semakin menjadi jadi, "YANG INGIN MENCARI MASALAH ITU KAU! LEETEUK YANG MEMULAI SEMUANYA JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU!". Eunhyuk menutup telinganya kuat kuat, "Aku tidak tahu kalau perang ini akan terus berlanjut...! Mama tolong aku!".

"HEH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA YANG MULAI DULUAN! YANG AKU PROTES DISINI ADALAH TERIAKANMU YANG MENGGANGU PELAJARAN!".

"HEY! MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA TERIAKANMU JUGA TIDAK MENGGANGU PELAJARAN?! JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMPROTES AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI SINI!"

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Yah... Leeteuk membuat Heechul marah sampai berteriak dan Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya berteriak. Hah... Intinyakan kalian yang membuat keributan di kelas~".

"APA KATAMU?!".

Tubuh Zhoumi bergetar, keringat juga meluncur deras dari dahinya "A-anggap saja aku tidak bicara apa apa tadi...!". Kyuhyun dan Heechul berhasil mengunci mulut Zhoumi yang menyebalkan itu, dan perang mereka kembali berlanjut.

Keadaan kelas menjadi ricuh hanya karena mereka berdua, padahal jika dihitung jumlah mereka hanya lima belas tapi keadaan menjadi ricuh hanya karena dua orang. Selama Kyuhyun danbHeechul beradu argumen, ada yang berusaha melerai tapi justru dicaci maki, ada yang mengeluh karena berisik, ada yang menjadi pemandu sorak, dan... Ada juga yang tidak peduli sama sekali.

Perdebatan sengit itu idak ada habisnya, sampai...

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian ini ingin belajar atau ingin mati?."

Kelas menjadi hening seketika, suara perempuan dewasa terdengar mengancam keselamatan mereka semua, terutama Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutksn saja aku masih ingin melihat kalian berdebat."

Suara itu, benar benar terdengar menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada amukan Kim Seonsaengnim. Mereka semua bungkam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka lebih memilih jalan aman, mereka kembali duduk dengan rapih di kursi mereka.

"Kalian mungkin menganggapku lemah karena aku tidak setegas Kim Seonsaengnim benar? Tapi kalian juga harus menanamkan ini di otak kalian. Aku sudah bertahun tahun menjadi wali kelas dari kelas J, kalian pasti pernah mendengar kasus salah satu anak kelas J yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena memperebutkan permen. Kejadian dua tahun lalu itu tidak beda jauh dengan kejadian hari ini, aku bisa saja membuat kalian semua di drop out dari sekolah hanya karena kalian berdebat. Aku Young Bomi, di percaya menjadi wali kelas dari kelas yang terkutuk ini selama bertahun tahun karena aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk diajak bernegosiasi."

Young Seonsaengnim menatap semua muridnya dengan tajam, "Jika aku mengajar maka aku akan menjadi guru yang menyenangkan dan akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian membuat kesalahan. Tapi, jika aku menjadi wali kelas kalian maka seharusnya kalian lebih berhati hati, jika tidak maka aku tidak segan segan mengirim surat pengajuan pengeluaran murid secara diam diam pada kepala sekolah. Kalian harus ingat, kalian ada di kelas terkutuk. Kelas ini tidak memiliki pengampunan jika kalian berbuat salah, kalian akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika kalian membuat kesalahan."

Dada seluruh murid kelas itu terasa sesak mendengarnya, mereka kembali mengingat berapa banyak kesalahan yang mereka lakukan selama ini. "Tapi tenang saja," Kata kata Young Seonsaeng membuat mereka mengangkat kepala mereka sekaligus kebingungan.

"Kalian tidak mungkin diperlakukan sama seperti murid kelas J terdahulu, sederhananya... Kalian beruntung. Kepala sekolah memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia menempatkan kalian di kelas ini, dan aku juga memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalian saat kalian membuat masalah." Sebuah senyuman kembali terpampang di wajah manis Young Seonsaengnim.

Ok, kalimat Young Seonssengnim membuat mereka semakin kebingungan. Bahkan Kibum yang terkenal jenius pun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Young Seonsaengnim terkekeh melihat ekspresi murid muridnya, "Kalian tidak mengerti ya? Kasian sekali... Padahal semua warga sekolah sudah mengakuinya. Kalian masih tidak paham? Jika kalian penasaran kalian bisa bertanya pada kepala sekolah. Sudah, waktu kita terbuang percuma sedari tadi, baik kita lanjutkan pelajaran!".

Mereka masih bingung tapi mereka lebih memilih belajar dulu daripada memikirkan hal yang membingungkan, membuat pusing saja tapi tidak ada gunanya. Leeteuk kembali menatap Heechul dengan tatapan seperti sebelumnya. "Apa kau ingin membuatku mengamuk lagi huh?".

Leeteuk segera menyangkal perkataan Heechul tadi, "Tidak bukan begitu! Istirahat nanti makan di kantin denganku ya? Kau mau? Aku ingin bicara denganmu!". Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan aneh, "Kenapa harus di kantin? Di sini kan juga bisa..." Heechul mulai berpikr yang aneh aneh tentang Leeteuk.

"Ish! Kalau di sini tidak bisa! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang agak penting! Hanya ktia berdua yang boleh mengatahuinya!." Bentak Leeteuk dengan berbisik, Heechul mencoba meyakinkan perkataan Leeteuk pada Leeteuk sendiri, Leeteuk mengangguk yakin sebagai jawaban. Heechul memperhatikan keadaan sskitar, ia tidak suka jika ada mata mata nanti, "Baiklah, aku mau."

Leeteuk memberi sinyal 'ok' lalu kembali ke posisinya yang seharusnya. Sedangkan Heechul kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, _'Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Mencurigakan...'_ , Tapi setelah itu Heechul memilih untuk fokus pada pelajaran hari ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Istirahat sudah tiba, seperti biasa semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya tapi ada juga yang memilih untuk menetap di kelas.

"Ayo! Kita pegi atau kita tidak akan dapat tempat duduk!", Heechul seprrtinya mulai jengkel dengan sifat Leeteuk, "Kau yang benar saja, kantin sekolah kita ini luas! Tidak mungkin kita tidak dapat tempat duduk!."

Leeteuk bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Heechul, tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Heechul "Tapi aku ingin kita mendapat tempat khusus!". Heechul sedikit tersentak, "Apa?! Jangan jangan kau ini-!".

"Shh! Sudah jangan buang buang waktu! Ayo!", Leeteuk menyeret Heechul dari tempat duduknya tanpa izin. Heechul tentu saja terkejut dengan itu, "Oy! Lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu!". Sayangnya Leeteuk tidak memperdulikan keluhan dari Heechul.

Donghae terdiam melihat tingkah dua temannya itu, "...Mereka kenapa?" Donghae belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. "Sudah biarkan saja mereka, lagipula kita harus bersiap bukan?", Donghae mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk "Yah... Kita harus bersiap, semoga ia senang dengan kejutan kita!".

Di sisi lain...

"Hey! Berhenti menyeretku begini! Memangnya kau kira aku ini tawanan huh?!", Leeteuk tidak melepaskan cengkraman di tangan Heechul, ia terus menyeret mantan rivalnya tanpa henti... Sampai kantin. Bayangkan seberapa sakitnya di tarik dari lantai paling atas sampai lantai paling bawah.

Leeteuk segera memaksa matanya untuk mencari tempat kosong, dan ia menemukannya. Tempat duduk itu hanya terdapat dua kursi dan letakknya pun di ujung kantin tepatnya di samping kaca yang besar, menurut Leeteuk itu adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk bicara berdua.

Heechul kembali diseret oleh mantan rivalnya itu, tapi kali ini ia tidak protes karena menurutnya itu sama saja dengan percuma. "Kau disini saja ok? Aku yang ambil makanannya, kau ingin apa?" tanya Leeteuk setelah Heechul sudah duduk nyaman di kursi tempat makan mereka saat ini.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama! Aku benci menunggu!".

"Iya aku tahu! Aku akan segera kembali ok?!".

"Cepatlah!", Leeteuk segera berlari mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak muncul di benak Heechul, kali ini bukan Leeteuk lagi yang menjadi bahan kecurigaannya tapi ia juga tidak yakin siapa yang ia curigai saat ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka memberitahu yang sebenarnya padamu?", Suara Kepala sekolah terdengar nyaring di ruang pribadi miliknya.

Suasana hening sangat terasa di ruangan itu, walaupun ada dua orang di aana. Salah satunya Young Seonsaengnim.

"Kurasa mereka tidak berkata jujur padaku..."

"Hm?! Dari mana kau tahu jika mereka berbohong?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan mereka berbohong, aku hanya mengatakan mereka tidak jujur..."

"Memangnya apa bedanya? Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mereka hanya berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan mengada ada, aku dapat melihatnya dari gerak gerik mereka dan gaya bicara mereka saat bercerita. Mungkin Kibum, Kyuhyun, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk berkata mereka tidak memiliki barang kesayangan atau sengaja membawa barang yang jelek karena akan sangat di sayangkan jika barang yang bagus rusak. Tapi yang aku tahu mereka meletakkan barang yang paling mereka sayangi di loker itu agar mereka merasa nyaman berada di kelas mereka sendiri, bukankah mustahil jika mereka hanya membawa barang yang tidak ada artinya?"

Kepala sekolah menyetujui pendapat Young Seonsaengnim, "Lalu apa menurutmu hal ini akan menggangu proses belajar mereka?".

"Kurasa tidak, nilai mereka tidak terganggu sama sekali karena ini. Bahkan jika dilihat dari hasil perlombaan mereka sudah mengungguli kelas lain, perkembangan pesat murid kelasku tahun ini benar benar terasa karena muridnya adalah mereka, aku senang anda meletakkan mereka di kelasku."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku sengaja menggabungkan mereka dalam kelasmu agar ada warna baru dalam tahun ajaran ini. Kelas A terkenal karena keahlian mereka dalam bidang akademik, Kelas B terkenal karena keahlian dalam bidang olahraga, Kelas C terkenal karena kedisiplinan mereka, Kelas D terkenal karena sopan santun mereka, Kelas E terkenal karena bakat mereka, lalu... Kelas F terkenal dengan kerja sama mereka yang kuat, Kelas G terkenal karena kelakuan onar mereka, Kelas H terkenal karena sifat kurang ajar mereka, Kelas I terkenal karena para muridnya benci belajar serius, dan Kelas J terkenal karena kelakuan buruk mereka, keonaran mereka, kekurang ajaran mereka, dan kemalasan mereka..."

Kepala sekolah terlihat memijit kepala sejenak tapi setelah itu hanya senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya, "Tapi itu kelas J yang dulu... Karena kelas J yang sekarang adalah gabungan dari kelas tadi, aku benarkan Bomi?".

Young Seonsaengnim juga ikut tersenyum, "Ya, Tentu saja."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Kantin terlihat dipenuhi oleh para murid, untungnya Leeteuk sudah menempati tempat 'khusus' nya untuk berbicara dengan Heechul, bahkan mereka sedang menyantap makanan mereka.

"Apa kau sadar jika caramu tadi itu menakutkan?", Leeteuk menjeda acara makannya karena pertanyaan Heechul, "Apa maksudmu?". Heechul sudah menduga jika orang ini akan bertanya seperti itu, "Caramu menyeretku tadi, itu menakutkan."

Leeteuk terdiam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, "Apa menurutmu itu nenakutkan? Uwah! Hahaha," Leeteuk sudah tidak normal di mata Heechul. Heechul menatap mantan rivalnya dengan aneh, "Kau ini... Kau menyeretku dari kelas sampai kemari! Berapa lantai yang kita turuni hah?! Itu menakutkan!".

"Hahahaha, begitukah? Tapi menurutku harusnya kau bersyukur karena dapat tempat duduk.", Leeteuk berhasil membuat Heechul bungkam. Yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk memang benar, kantin benar benar ramai sekarang, jika ia tidak menyeret Heechul mungkin mereka tidak akan mendapat tempat duduk.

Mereka kembali menyantap makanan mereka, tapi Heechul teringat apa tujuan Leeteuk membawanya kemari. "Hey, saat di kelas kau bilang ingin membicarakan hal penting, apa itu?", Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya "Hm? Apa ya? Hehehe aku lupa."

 _Ting!_

Heechul membanting sumpitnya, amarahnya tidak dapat di rem lagi sekarang, "Kau ini! Aku sengaja ikut denganmu karena hal itu! Kenapa sekarang kau lupa?! Astaga tidak ada gunanya aku ikut denganmu!".

"Tenanglah... Aku masih ingat kalau aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu tapi aku hanya lupa apa yang ingin aku katakan..." Leeteuk berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan itu di otaknya dan Heechul hanya mengaduk ngaduk makanannya selama Leeteuk masih berpikir. "Hmh... Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan yang lain dulu? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya... Hehe...", Leeteuk mendapat tatapan malas dari Heechul, "Terserah kau saja."

Leeteuk tersenyum dengan cerianya, "Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo bicarakan sesuatu!".

Hening...

Di tengah keadaan kantin yang ramai, keheningan justru terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Leeteuk bingung harus melakukan apa, "Kenapa jadi begini...?" Ia mulai frustasi. "Itu salahmu.", Leeteuk memberi tatapan anehnya pada Heechul yang sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya "Kenapa jadi salahku?!".

"Jika kau segera membuka pembicaraan keadaan seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi, dasar payah." Jawab Heechul dengan wajah menyebalkannya, tapi Leeteuk mengiyakan perkataan mantan rivalnya itu. Entah kenapa Leeteuk tersenyum dengan sedirinya, Heechul menatapnya aneh "Kau ini kenapa...?".

"Rasanya lucu, aku tiba tiba teringat saat kita selalu berkelahi tentang apapun, kita tidak pernah satu pemikiran, kita sama sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Dulu kita mirip seperti Kibum dan Siwon, tapi kenapa sekarang seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Ini menarik, tapi aku senang karena kita bukan rival lagi."

"Setiap orang pasti akan berubah, jika sekarang kita mirip Donghae dan Eunhyuk mungkin saja Kibum dan Siwon juga akan seperti mereka, atau mungkin Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menjadi rival nanti? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, iya kan?"

"Ya, Kau benar. Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan Kibum, dia itu orang yang dingin... Tapi saat ia melawan perkataan Jaejoong, Dia benar benar membela kelas kita tanpa paksaan siapapun. Ini terliht seperti sebuah keajaiban, aku kira dia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan siapapun tapi kenyataannya? Dia juga sama seperti kita."

"Huh? Jadi selama ini kau berpikir Kibum adalah orang yang sedingin itu?"

"Yah... Ku rasa seperti itu, hehe..."

"Kau bisa bertanya pada anak dengan mulut kurang ajar yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dia sudah mengenal Kibum sejak awal. Kyuhyun dan Kibum selalu sekelas selama tiga tahun, mereka pasti saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan kalau diperhatikan mereka tidak pernah berkelahi, hanya perdebatan kecil setelah itu mereka akan kembali tenang."

"Oh begitu kah? Baiklah, akan ku coba~" Leeteuk kembali menyantap makanannnya dengan santai begitupun dengan Heechul. Dan tiba tiba Leeteuk teringat hal apa yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Heechul, "Ah... Err... Heechul, jika ku lihat sepertinya akhir akhir ini kau agak berbeda...". Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya malas, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Leeteuk menghentikan acara makan makannya, "Yah... Akhir akhir kau kelihatan agak murung, selalu mengamuk, dan juga selalu melamun di kelas... apa kau baik baik saja?". Heechul juga berhenti makan secara tiba tiba, "Aku baik..." tetap saja kebohongan Heechul dapat terbaca oleh Leeteuk, "Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

Bukannya jawaban yang diterima oleh Leeteuk melainkan tatapan dingin yang ia dapat, sepertinya Heechul telah mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Leeteuk, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Leeteuk akhirnya pasrah, Heechul memang sudah mencurigainya, "Dengar Heechul, maaf kan aku karena sudah lancang. Tapi saat perlombaan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja membaca komik milikmu dan aku menemukan tulisan di bagian belakang komikmu... itu..."

"Guren dan Hichoru?"

"Ah iya... Hichoru itu kau kan? Lalu Guren itu siapa?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak, tapi untukmu dia penting, iya kan?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha mencari bahasan lain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Menurutmu apa Jaejoong akn berpikir dua kali untuk melawan kelas kita? Kurasa iya!" Heechul tersenyum lebar seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan tegas "Menurutku akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul, ia tahu jika Leeteuk akan berkata seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?".

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi sedikit aneh akhir akhir ini... Mungkin karena rasa iri ku terhadap Kyuhyun atau hal lain, seperti rasa rinduku pada Guren contohnya."

"Siapa itu Guren? Ia seperti bukan orang Korea..."

"Kau salah, Guren adalah orang Korea. Tapi nama itu adalah nama panggilan khusus untuk kami berdua, dia Guren dan aku Hichoru. Dia sangat menyukai Jepang, karena itu nama panggilan kami adalah nama Jepang, walaupun untuk namaku (Hichoru) hanya sebuah pengucapan dalam bahasa Jepang dari nama Heechul... tapi aku suka nama itu. Guren adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya... tapi sudah sepuluh tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku benar benar merindukannya..."

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana? dan... Guren itu laki laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia perempuan, aku... tidak pernah tahu dia pergi kemana, dia... menghilang begitu saja."

Keheningan kembali terjadi, Leeteuk tidak dapat mengatakan apapun dan Heechul hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan sekolah yang terhalang oleh sebuah kaca besar.

 _'Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu dengan Guren...'._ Heechul memejamkan matanya dan seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Langkah kaki Heechul dan Leeteuk terdengar nyaring di lorong yang mengarah ke kelas mereka. Memang biasanya langkah kaki seseorang akan terdengar nyaring di sana tapi entah kenapa suasana di lorong saat ini benar benar sunyi. "Mereka semua pergi kemana?" Heechul merasa aneh karena keadaan kelasnya juga sepi.

"Hey Leeteuk... Menurutmu mereka... Eh...?", Heechul terdiam tiba tiba. Leeteuk sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, "Dia kemana...?" Gumam Heechul yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Heechul akhirnya memutuskan menggeser pintu masuk murid di kelasnya gelap, tapi belum sempat ia masuk tiba tiba telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Heechul menoleh keasal suara itu, ia memicingkan matanya. Perlahan terlihat dua orang yang datang dari arah tangga menuju ke arah kelas XII-J, Heechul memilih untuk memastikan siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka. "Apa kalian Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" Heechul berusaha menajamkan penglihatan di tengah kegelapan lorong.

Walaupun lorong itu memiliki jendela tapi tetap saja sulit terpapar cahaya karena tertutup pepohonan di sekitar gedung. Dua orang itu terus berjalan mendekati Heechul, perlahan wajah orang itu mulai terlihat jelas "Apa kami terlihat seperti dua orang bodoh itu?". Heechul sebenarnya terkejut tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, dua orang itu...

"Oh... Jaejoong dan anak ingusan itu ya?" Heechul berusaha menjaga image kurang ajarnya. Jaejoong dan anak berkacamata itu datang menghampiri Heechul, "Dimana Kibum?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan dingin. "Mana aku tahu, aku sendiri baru datang kemari dan BOOM! kelasku kosong!" Heechul berkata jujur tapi Jaejoong tidak mungkin percaya dengan mudah.

"Begitukah?"

"Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti berbohong?"

Jaejoong sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan Heechul, tapi ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan image kerennya. "Huh! Lupakan saja, aku tidak peduli siapa pun yang aku hadapi tapi intinya aku tidak akan mengaku kalah semudah itu, demi kelasku!". Heechul menunjukan ekspresi anehnya, _'Orang ini kerasukan apa...?'_ , Heechul mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri "Hah... Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu. Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan orang cerewet hari ini."

"Jangan sok tidak peduli Kim Heechul..."

Heechul kembali membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, "Haah?".

"Kalian telah melakukan banyak kejahatan, berkelahi di tempat umum, mengerjai para guru, merusak properti sekolah, memadamkan listrik tanpa izin, dan mengerjai murid lain! Dan salah satunya adalah dia! Kalian sudah membuatnya ketakutan!" Jaejoong berusaha membela anak berkacamata yang ikut bersamanya.

"Haaahhhh? Kau ini, apa kepalamu baru saja berciuman dengan tembok atau semacamnya? APA MASALAHNYA UNTUKMU?!"

"Apa masalahnya katamu? MASALAHNYA UNTUKKU ADALAH KARENA KALIAN AKU SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS DI CAP SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS YANG BURUK!"

"Benarkah? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KENAPA AKU SENANG SEKALI?! EUHAHAHA! Hah... Aku bersyukur karena Siwon dan Kibum berkelahi mereka jadi di keluarkan dari osis dan otomatis gagal menjadi ketua osis, aku tidak akan tega jika mereka akan sepertimu saat ini... Miris sekali."

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau juga merasa tak tega padaku saat ini."

"Hah? Memangnya kau itu siapaku? Kita bahkan bukan teman, untuk apa aku peduli?"

Rasanya pasti sakit...

Jaejoong berusaha menahan amarahnya tapi sepertinya ia tidak sanggup lagi, selama Jaejoong mencaci makinya Heechul hanya terdiam dan tidak memperdulikan ocehan Jaejoong. Dan saat Jaejoong berhenti... "Sudah selesai marah marahnya? Kau tahu, telingaku sakit mendengarnya... Jangan lakukan itu pada orang lain ya, Kau bisa mencelakakan telinga mereka nanti~."

"KAU INI! KAU BENAR BENAR INGIN KU HAJAR YA?!"

"JAEJOONG HENTIKAN!"

Suara itu membuat gerakan Jaejoong terhenti, ada dua orang lagi yang menghampiri mereka, dua orang itu adalah Yunho dan Yoochun. Heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal, "Apa kalian datang kemari juga untuk memaki ku?" Tanya Heechul yang asal main tebak saja. Yoochun terlihat menarik lengan Jaejoong, "Lebih baik hentikan ini."

"TAPI DIA HARUS DI HAJAR!"

"Jika kau atau kalian ingin menghajarku silahkan saja, aku memang salah karena komentarku yang kelewat pedas. Tapi jika kalian ingin protes karena kelakuan buruk kami, kurasa akan percuma. Bagaimanapun kami adalah murid kelas J, mustahil ada murid yang tenang di kelas yang terkutuk ini. Bahkan Henry yang anak pindahan saja mulai menjadi anak nakal seperti kami. Kami minta maaf jika kami telah mencemarkan nama baikmu sebagai ketua osis Kim Jaejoong, tapi bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa memaksa semua murid akan patuh pada atutan layaknya murid di kelasmu."

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sudah agak tenang sekarang, "Yang dia katakan itu benar Jae... Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas kita". Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah tapi ia tetap menatap Heechul dengan dingin, "OK... Kau bisa bebas kali ini, tapi nanti di perlombaan selanjutnya, kami akan membalasmu...!".

Yoochun segera membawa Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya di ikuti oleh anak berkacamata tadi, dan Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga ingin membalas perbuatanmu saat perlombaan waktu itu. Tapi lupakanlah, rasanya tidak ada gunanya melawan orang sepertimu iya kan? Tapi kami akan melawan kalian di perlombaan selanjutnya, sampai jumpa!". Yunho pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelasnya.

Heechul masih terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangkat kedua bahunya "Kita lihat saja nanti."

 _Grrtt..._

"Kenapa kelas ini gelap sekali?"

Dan tiba tiba...

 _Ceklek!_

 _PLOK! PLOK!_

"SAENGIL CHUKHAHAEYO KIM HEECHUL!"

Bunyi terompet terdengar nyaring di kelas itu, Heechul tertegun sekaligus bingung saat ini, "Ada apa ini?". Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Heechul yang kebingungan, "Wah rupanya ada yang lupa dengan hari kelahirannya sendiri, haha." Heechul terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Memangnya tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Sekarang tanggal 10 Juli Kim Heechul~" Jawab Sungmin dengan imutnya, Heechul masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Terutama ketika ia melihat sebuah cake di tangan Leeteuk, "Apa itu untukku? Apa ini semua ini untukku?".

"Kau kira memangnya ini untuk siapa lagi jika bukan untuk orang yang paling cerewet, selalu memaki orang lain, memcaci tanpa henti, dan selalu marah marah, tapi akan terus membela teman temannya tanpa henti sepertimu?" Jangan tanya siapa yang mengakatakan hal ini, Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan bosannya "Sebenarnya kau ini ingin memujiku atau menghinaku huh?".

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul "Bagaimana jika keduanya? keren kan?". Heechul juga hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, tapi lama kelamaan tawa itu menghasilkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah seorang Kim Heechul. Shindong bertepuk tangan melihat Heechul yang terharu, "Wah keren! Orang sepertimu dapat mengeluarkan air mata juga!".

"SHINDOOONG..."

"Aku hanya bercanda~". Heechul sebenarnya ingin memaki temannya yang gendut itu tapi ia tidak bisa. "Heechul, cepatlah kemari buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya, tanagnku mulai pegal!", Heechul dengan cepat mendekati Leeteuk, membuat permohonan lalu meniup semua lilin yang ada di atas kue itu.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, Heechul juga terlihat senang saat ini "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian ingat hari ulang tahunku, bahkan aku sendiri lupa hari ulang tahunku... Tapi harusnya kalian sedih karena umurku bertambah, itu artinya masa hidupku mulai berkurang...". Mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, walaupun itu benar setidaknya kita dapat merayakan hari kelahiranmu bersama sama sebelum kita berpisah!" Siwon membuat keadaan kembali hangat. Hankyung menggaruk tengkuk lehernya "Sebenarnya kami ingin bercosplay karakter anime, tapi tidak jadi karena agak sulit melakukannya secara mendadak.", Zhoumi mengiyakan kejujuran Hankyung "Jadi yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang hanya ini."

Leeteuk meletakkan kue itu di atas meja, "Niatnya juga aku ingin mencari tahu Guren, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak informasi tentangnya, aku minta maaf~". Heechul menggelangkan kepalanya dan senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya "Itu tidak perlu... Aku sudah senang kalian melakukan hal sesederhana ini... Terima kasih."

Donghae merangkul tubuh Heechul, "Bagaimana jika sekarang jika kita makan kuenya?!". Eunhyuk juga terlihat bersemangat, "Ayo potong kuenya!" Eunhyuk memberikan pisau kue pada Heechul. "Kau harus membaginya sama rata!" Kangin juga ingin kue itu, Henry menggelengkan kepalanya kuat "Potongan untukku harus yang paling besar!". Yesung menatap Henry aneh, "Mana bisa begitu?!". Ryeowook memasang wajah anehnya "Tolong hentikan itu, Heechul akan membaginya sama rata..."

Suara gelak tawa terdengar sangat riuh di kelas itu, Heechul benar benar senang hari ini. _'Guren... Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang dapat membuatku bahagia sama sepertimu, aku merasa senang sekarang... Pada akhirnya, akan selalau seperti dugaanmu. Aku merasa senang bersama temanku yang lain, tapi aku masih berharap dapat bertemu denganmu, Guren...'_.

Senyuman cerah masih terpancar di wajah Heechul dan teman temannya,

"Terima Kasih Semuanya..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaa! Aku curhat dikit ya, sebenernya chap ini niat awalnya buat Ryeowook tapi batal karena chap kemarin belom kelar, trus niat lagi buat Leeteuk tapi batal karena chap kemaren baru kelar, dan akhirnya bisa selesai juga di hari ultahnya Heechul! Aku sampe putus asa trus mikir apa yang ini buat Kibum aja ya, tapi kalo nunggu ultah Kibum kayaknya kelamaan... dan satu lagi Chap yang ini khusus buat Heechul, yang lain engga aku bikinin maap -.-"

Bales Review dulu~

Mifta cinya : Silahkan~ Ya emang nama aslinya Eunhyuk Lee Hyukjae tapi kenapa yang di tanya cuma Eunhyuk aja? Yesung sama Kangin ga sekalian? Aku bikin gitu biar ga ribet sengaja hehe. Aku ngakak liat typoku sendiri ya ampun haha XD. Jangan pernah ngebayangin jadi guru mereka nanti stres sendiri ahay~. Ini udah aku lanjut ya ^^.

SheeHae : Ya daebak dong muridnya aja kece gitu haha XD

Puput257 : Annyeong~, Merek bukan orang aneh kok cuma agak ga waras aja, udah ya~

Shofie Kim : Lah kok sampe deg degan gitu, Ini udah aku lanjut yak agak lama kah?

Lusiwks : Aku juga ngakak waktu bikin bagian itu hahah, udah ya~

Rnine21 : Zhoumi ganteng gitu ibu ibu arisan juga ga bakal nolak kali :v Tenang sekolah itu ga bakal ancur karena sekolah itu punya sistem regenerasi(?) udah ah ngaco XD

Cho Rai Sa : Sip ini udah update! Minum Akuwa gih salah pokus mulu -.-

Phn19 : Makasih~, iya bener tinggal 60 point lagi berdoa semoga mereka berhasil dapat point sempurna di tiap lomba, ini udah aku update ya~

Jihyunelf : Sekolah itu emang ga adil -.-

Miss Chocoffee : Banzaiii! XD Ini udah update ya, udah ceper belom? .-.

lydiasimatupang2301 : Ya ampun dua reader aja yang baca sambil deg degan, terhura saya :' Ini udah di update yoo!

Namielf : Sampe terbawa suasana gitu, harus sengit biar seru :v iya pasti dong mereka harus kompak! Kibum kan emang pinter akting .-. Udah ya~

Sungmi : Waa makasih, ini udah ya. Tapi kalo buat lomba mungkin tunggu satu atau dua chap lagi, akan aku usahain bikin kelas A ngerasa malu. Mereka udah aku bikin cerita tentang barangnya walaupun bohong, karena nanti aku bakal bikin sekuelnya~

Chairun : Pasti dong! Ini udah aku update ya ^^

Akuyeppeo : Ngehaha :v Jangan ambil Zhoumi dia milikku! wkwkwk dark chocolate mah enak tapi ga terlalu enak... apaan dah gua :v Lah serem amat di bolak balik aduh XD

Yuuyo : Pasti historynya di apus yak makanya kagak ketemu apa mendem jadi ga ketemu? Bodo lah yang penting udah ketemu :v Makasih! Ini udah di update yak

Kuroi ilna : Orang ganteng mau kaya gimana juga tetep ganteng, orang ganteng mah bebas wkwkwk. Iyatah? Makasih~ wkwkwk langsung ga bisa ngebales lagi si Jaejoong, udah aku lanjut ya~

: Biar ga bosen makanya lombanya dibikin gokil :v

Ocha : Makasih~ Mereka emang harus kompak dong kan sekelas hehe Ini udah aku update yak

Dewiangel : Kok sadis? .-. perkelahian konyol itu gabakal pernah ilang, udah aku lanjut ya^^

: Tsah! Tapi emang bener sih orang ganteng perlunya dicintai wkwkwk, yakin mau masuk situ? kagak takut di bully? inget terkadang mulut mereka kejem loh... Iya waktu itu hari ulang tahunnya Leeteuk dan hari ini ultahnya tante Heechul #HappyHeechulDay

Rezy.K : Kalo kayak festival aku bingung bikinnya gimana maap T.T Ini udah aku lanjut ya~

Diahretno : Tantangan diterima! Tapi buat lomba itu tunggu satu atau dua chap lagi ya, aku butuh waktu buat mikir hehe~

Retnoelf : Makasih, tapi ga lupa nafaskan? /yaenggaklah!/ Ini udah aku lanjut ya~

Rpsckhalways : Haha aku juga ga nyangka bakal bikin lomba kaya gitu(?) Seenggaknya mereka berhasil menang .-.

Chu : Kalo lombanya biasa biasa aja pasti bosen kan? bikin yang aneh aja sekalian XD Plis aku ngakak pas paca Hankyung udah kaya doraemon aja wkwkwk, untung anak culun itu ga di matiin beneran sama mereka, Chap ini belom ada lomba tunggu satu atau dua chap lagi ya~

Aya : Annyeong~ Iya gpp,, abis aku bosen sama ff romance hehe. Makasih ya, ini udah aku lanjut~

Choding : Iya gpp,, Biar seru kalo kalem aja ga rame nanti hehe, ini udah aku lanjut ya~

Cho kyu : Yakin mau sekelas sama mereka? ga takut? wkwkwk ya ampun ini udah di lanjut yak, tapi di chap ini kayaknya ga kocak ya .-.

HyunSungWon : Maaaaaaap... Nah bener! Tampar aja murid lain yang bilang gitu! Maklum masuk kelas buangan jadi ikut dibuang juga, Zhoumi antara jadi mata mata sama nyuci mata :v Ini udah di update yak lebih cepet dari kemarenkan? hehehe

Anonymous : Jadi kesannya kayak "nakal sih nakal tapi jaga kebersihan juga harus dong" gitu hehe, udah di lanjut yak~

Shinoix : Waah! Makasih! Mereka takut kalah padahal udah jelas bakal kalah. Aku sampe bingung mau bales apa haduh berasa mau terbang~ Yap! betul kelas J itu artinya Jenius! haha udah di lanjut yak~

Dheaniyuu : Anak yang pake kacamata itu cuma diikat trus ditinggalin pulang sama mereka, karena lorong kelas J itu gelap jadi lumayanlah buat nakut nakutin anak culun kaya gitu, walaupun ujung ujungnya anak itu di tolongin sama penjaga sekolah.

Dazelf : Bagian rakit merakit lazy pod itu ya? aku juga bingung ngedeskripsiinnya gimana, soalnya cuma asal liat doang hehe, biar ga bosen jadi lombanya sengaja aku bikin aneh :v saking penasarannya sampe segitunya, tapi sebenernya yang masang cctv itu bukan Jaejoong tapi Kim Seonsaengnim jadi kaya main suruh suruhan gitu(?) ya dan ujung ujungnya tetep gagal! AKu emang sengaja bikin Sungmin agak galak kali ini biar kesannya ga lembek(?).

And last

#HappyHeechulDay! Walaupun hampir telat

RnR lagi boleh?


	7. Tugas (PR)

Hola Aku balik lagi~ Maap Lama lagi, maaf banget! ^^Enjoy~

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author:**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast:**

 **Super Junior**

 **Para OC**

 **Genre:**

 **School life & Friendship**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo parah, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, NO YAOI, no plagiat, apdetnya lama ._. kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Don't Like? Don't Read~**

 **~ * ~Happy Reading~ * ~**

* * *

 _Tuk... Tuk... Tuk... Tuk..._

Suara ketukan meja yang dihantam sebuah pensil terdengar di dalam kamar seseorang, detak jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.45 juga terdengar, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Anak itu memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir agar ia dapat menyelesaikan masalah terberatnya saat ini. Ah tidak... Bukan hanya dia, tapi masalah seluruh pelajar yang ada di dunia ini. Masalah yang seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya, dan hampir tidak ada satupun pelajar yang menyukai masalah ini... Itu adalah, PR.

Kata sederhana seperti itu kenapa bisa dibenci para pelajar? Bukan hurufnya yang dibenci, tapi soal dan jumlah soalnya yang dibenci para pelajar. Bahkan PR itu tidak hanya sekedar soal tapi juga diberikan dalam bentuk lain, dan itu bisa saja lebih menyusahkan daripada kumpulan soal.

Anak itu sampai mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri karena furstasi dengan tugas paling menyebalkan dari Lee Seonsaengnim. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya! Semua pertanyaannya terlalu sulit! Bahkan di buku pun tidak ada jawabannya! Aaaakh kenapa dia memberikan tugas seperti ini?! Kenapa?!."

 _Ceklek..._

"Donghae... Apa kau baik baik saja?". Anak bernama Donghae itu sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Oh... Ibu...". Sang ibu tersenyum dan mencengkram kedua bahu anaknya dengan lembut, "Apa semuanya baik baik saja?".

Donghae meletakkan pena itu dan memegang tangan sang ibu yang ada di pundaknya, "Tidak... Ini buruk. Aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan semua pertanyaannya, jika begini aku bisa dihukum... Aku mungkin bisa dapat masalah besar, aku tidak seperti dua teman seelasku yang dapat menyelesaikan hal seperti ini dengan mudah... Terlebih aku ada di kelas akhir, bisa bisa aku tidak akan lulus..."

Ibu Donghae hanya tersenyum manis mendengar keluhan anaknya yang satu ini. Mungkin ia memang anak yang nakal, tapi jika sudah menyangkut masalah nilai maka dia tidak akan main main. Karena guru SMPnya pernah berkata, nakal itu bukan masalah yang terpenting semangat untuk sekolah dan meraih nilai tertinggi harus tetap ada.

"Ibu rasa kau masih bisa mengerjakannya di sekolah besok, minta teman temanmu untuk membantumu. Minta dengan sopan, ibu yakin mereka akan memberinya. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dengan semua ini, bersabarlah selama satu tahun lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat ya, tubuhmu sudah lelah, terutama otakmu."

Sang ibu berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar Donghae, "Selamat malam."

 _Blam_

Debuman pintu yang hampir tak terdengar itu disambut oleh helaan nafas panjang dari sang penguasa kamar. Donghae membereskan semua perlatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, setelah itu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk yang dilapisi sprai berwarna putih.

Anak makal itu mengganjal kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang entah kemana setelah itu.

"Apa iya mereka mau berbagi jawaban? Kedengarannga mustahil..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hoam ..."

Seorang siswa dari kelas XII-J, sedang berjalan atau berkelana menuju kelasnya yang sangat jauh. Dilihat dari penampilannya, err ia sangat berantakkan dan kurang tidur. Dia bukan Donghae, anak nakal itu sudah sampai di kelas lebih dulu daripada anak tukang tidur yang satu ini.

 _Tap!_

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk murid kelasnya. Ia berusaha berpikir kenapa keadaan kelasnya sangat bising pagi ini. Yah walaupun sebenarnya setiap pagi kelasnya memang selalu berisik tapi kali ini berisiknya berbeda. Bahkan anak tukang tidur sepertinya dapat mengetahuinya.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang seperti baru saja mendengar rumor tentang bencana alam akan memusnahkan mereka semua. Wajahnya bingungnya sangat terpampang jelas, ia belum paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hoy... Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan lambat menuju kursinya. Kangin menatap orang yang duduk di depannya itu dengan tatapan aneh, "Yesung kenapa kau ini santai sekali...? Yang lain saja sedang kebingungan sekarang, kecuali Kyuhyun, Kibum, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin tentunya."

Siswa bernama Yesung itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang Kangin maksud, "Kebingungan dengan apa?" Yesung memasang wajah polosnya. "Wah sepertinya kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya ya?", Yesung semakin tidak mengerti saat ini. Kangin berusaha memperjelas maksudnya sekarang...

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Lee Seonsaengnim?"

...

...

...

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA!"

Yesung segera mengeluarkan buku bukunya dan mencari buku dengan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Lee Seonsaengnim, fisika.

Yesung menbalik balik sekumpulan kertas itu dengan kasar sampai ia berhasil menemukan halaman dengan tugas dari Lee Seonsaengnim, "Apa ada yang sudah mengerjakannya? Aku butuh bantuan!".

"Berkumpul saja dengan kami, kita selesaikan ini bersama sama.", Ah... Ryeowook seakan menjadi pertolongan pertamanya dari kematian. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari wajah Yesung, dengan senang ia segera berkumpul di meja Donghae yang ada di samping mejanya.

Ada sebelas orang yang berkumpul di meja milik Donghae, tapi tentu saja meja milik Hankyung, Siwon dan Zhoumi juga ikut tersusun dengan meja Donghae agar wilayahnya lebih luas. Sedari tadi mereka bersebelas berusaha memecahkan persoalan yang sangat sulit seperti ini, tapi hanya 18 soal yang sudah mereka jawab dari 30 soal yang diberikan.

"Ah yang benar saja!"

"Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah..."

"Kalau bisa akan ku bakar semua tugas merepotkan ini!"

"Otakku sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi."

"Aku menyerah!"

"Kepalaku terasa berat."

"Rasanya sakit tapi tidak berdarah!"

"Ini penyiksaan namanya!"

"Kenapa dia memberi kita tugas semacam ini?!"

"Apa dia ingin membunuh kita?!"

Keluhan demi keluhan terus keluar dari mulut mereka semua. Tapi satu orang dari mereka bersebelas sedang berpikir untuk mencari jalan pintas, itu Donghae.

"...minta teman temanmu untuk membantumu. Minta dengan sopan, ibu yakin mereka akan memberinya..."

Sepenggal kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang ibu sedang terngiang di kepala Donghae saat ini. Jika dilihat, ia memang sudah melakukannya dengan teman temannya yang juga belum menyelesaikan tugas (tapi untuk Yesung beda ceritanya), tapi sayangnya mereka juga tetap tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Mata Donghae mengarah pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang sedang bercengkrama, wajah mereka berdua benar benar tenang dan santai karena mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak meminta bantuan pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin? Bukankah mereka adalah orang yang ramah? Sayangnya keramahan Leeteuk dan Sungmin akan hilang di saat seperti ini, itu karena mereka pelit dengan kegiatan 'membagi jawaban' (berdasarkan informasi dari Ryeowook dan Heechul).

Jika Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang ramah saja dapat sepelit itu, lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sulit diajak bicara? Donghae tidak tahu... Tapi jika belum dicoba kita tidak akan pernah tahu bukan? Tenang saja semua resiko di tanggung oleh Donghae.

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing masing. "Err... Hey...", Sapaan Donghae tidak di hiraukan oleh mereka walaupun mereka mendengarnya. Donghae tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, "Apa kalian ingin membantu kami? Kami butuh bantuan... Pertanyaan itu sulit untuk kami... Apa kalian bisa membantu kami?".

Semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?!' atau 'Apa dia sudah gila?'. Tapi Donghae tidak memperdulikan itu, ia yakin dua orang itu akan membantu mereka semua.

...

Donghae masih menunggu respon dari dua orang itu, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ingin membantu atau entahlah... Tapi Donghae tetap tidak menyerah dalam keadaan segawat ini, "Hey, apa kalian ingin membantu kami? Kami teman kalian? Kita tim kan? Bagaimana jika kalian membantu kami? Kami benar benar butuh bantuan...!".

Plok!

Secara tiba tiba Donghae mendapat pukulan dari sebuah buku, dan buku itu milik seseorang yang bernama Kim Kibum. Donghae sedikit tidak percaya dengan itu karena Kibum memberinya dengan cara yang sebenarnya kurang ajar, melempar buku seperti itu cukup kurang ajar karena terkesan tidak rela terlebih jika pemilik buku itu tidak menatap siapa yang meminta jawaban.

Tapi...

"Semua jawabannya ada di situ, kalian dapat melihatnya sesuka hati kalian. Aku minta pada kalian untuk menyalin jawaban dengan tenang, jangan ganggu konsentrasiku saat ini, jika kalian menggangguku aku akan segera menarik buku itu."

"A-ah... Kami mengerti, terima kasih ya Kibum!", Donghae segera berjalan cepat kembali ke mejanya dan segera menyalin jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kibum, begitupun dengan teman temannya yang senasib dengannya. Ini benar benar terasa seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam lalu diselamatkan oleh seekor burung elang yang besar.

Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada PSPnya, "Kenapa kau tiba tiba baik sekali?". Kibum juga tetap fokus pada novelnya, "Kurasa jika membantu teman tidak masalah iya kan? Lagi pula Leeteuk dan Sungmin juga sempat mencocokkan jawaban mereka dengan jawaban kita, jadi kenapa kita harus pelit terhadap teman yang membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Kau benar lagi, jadi apa kau ingin aku memberikan jawabanku pada mereka?", Kibum menoleh sejenak pada teman lamanya itu lalu kembali fokus pada novelnya "Itu terserah dirimu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi jika kau juga ingin membantu mereka sebagai teman silahkan saja..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya, iya juga membawa bukunya dan berjalan menuju meja milik Donghae tanpa mempause gamenya.

 _Buk..._

"Jika sudah selesai menyalin segera kembalikan padaku, punya Kibum juga!" Anak yang gila dengan game itu segera kembali ke kursinya tanpa melihat ke arah teman temannya yang lain, dia terlalu fokus pada pacarnya...

Eunhyuk sedikit terperangah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang jauh dari khayalannya, "Iya! Terima kasih ya!". Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai balasan, Eunhyuk masih agak tidak mempercayai perlakuan Kyuhyun pada mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang merasa seperti itu, yang lain juga. Penglihatan Eunhyuk beralih pada teman temannya yang lain, "Apa hal seperti ini memang biasa dia lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan berbisik.

"Siapa peduli? Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah kita dapat jawaban secara gratis!" Yesung sepertinya lebih mementingkan jawaban gratis daripada pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi, bahkan sekarang Yesung sedang berkutat dengan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Yesung tapi setelah itu ia juga menyalin jawaban dari Kyuhyun, dasar...

Di sisi lain kelas, ada dua orang yang kebingungan dengan sikap Kibum dan Kyuhyun, itu Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan jika menyangkut masalah seperti sekarang alias pelit. Biasanya murid seperti mereka adalah murid yang paling dibenci oleh murid lain karena pelit memberi jawaban dan tidak dapat diandalkan saat ujian.

"Apa mereka memang seperti itu? Apa hal sebodoh itu biasa mereka lakukan?"

"Mana aku tahu, ini pertama kalinya kita sekelas dengan dua orang yang menjadi aset besar sekolah. Semua hal yang tidak terduga dapat saja terjadi Sungmin..."

"Tapi bukankah itu adalah hal yang salah?! Mereka berdua memberi jawaban dengan mudahnya dan lihat! Mereka! Sekumpulan orang orang yang tidak mau berusaha, hanya perlu menyalin jawaban itu dan bebas dari hukuman! Apa itu adalah hal yang benar?!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kalian berdua yang mencocokkan jawaban dengan milik kami?"

Suara Kibum membuat Sungmin dan Leeteuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Kibum memperlihatkan seringaiannya pada Sungmin, semua perhatian terpusat pada mereka. "Kalian juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka iya kan? Datang pada kami dengan alasan ingin mencocokkan jawaban, ya memang kalian sudah mengerjakan semuanya, tapi ketika kalian melihat jawaban kalian dan jawaban kami berbeda, kalian segera menghapusnya dan menyalin jawaban kami. Apa itu berbeda?".

Sungmin berusaha menyangkal semua perkataan Kibum tapi Leeteuk menahannya, rasanya memang percuma melawan orang seperti Kibum. Tapi apa Leeteuk dan Sungmin sudah mengaku kalah? Tentu saja tidak...

"Kurasa itu berbeda, kami sudah menjawab semua soal yang diberikan. Jawaban kami dan kalian tidak jauh berbeda, hasilnya saja yang berbeda dan itupun karena kami keliru saat menghitung. Lagipula sebelum kami mengganti jawaban kami, kami berusaha menghitung kembali dan hasilnya milik kalian yang benar, jadi apa salahnya kami mengikuti yang benar?" Leeteuk sepertinya tidak ingin mengaku kalah begitu saja.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersenyum layaknya iblis "Lucu sekali... Memangnya kau yakin jawaban kami benar? Bagaimana jika jawaban kalian yang benar? Apa ini memang kebiasaan kalian sejak dulu? Mengikuti jawaban orang lain yang dianggap benar dan ternyata jawaban kalian yang sebelumnyalah yang benar? Kenapa kalian tidak yakin dengan diri kalian sendiri? Kalian pelit memberikan jawaban pada teman kalian sendiri padahal kenyataannya kalian masih membutuhkan bantuan orang lain juga. Huh! Miris sekali... Harusnya aku dan Kibum yang seperti itu! Tapi karena kami sadar diri jadi kami tidak akan seperti kalian."

Sakit... Pasti rasanya sakit.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin tidak dapat berkutik lagi sekarang. Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat lidah mereka kesulitan untuk melawan. Mereka tahu dua orang yang mereka lawan adalah orang dengan perkataan munusuk tapi mereka masih melawan juga, harusnya mereka menyerah saja sejak awal.

"Aku akui mereka berdua benar benar seorang pemberani karena berani melawan Kyuhyun dan Kibum." Kali ini Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya. "Siapa peduli? Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah kita dapat jawaban secara gratis~" Ok sepertinya Eunhyuk ingin balas dendam.

"Hey itu kata kataku!"

"Maaf tapi kata kata itu baru saja jadi milikku~"

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau membelinya?"

"Sejak kau mengeluarkan kata kata itu aku sudah memilikinya~"

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak menerima uang darimu? Hey! Dimana mana jika kau membeli sesuatu itu harus dengan uang bahkan hanya sepengal kata sedikitpun!"

"Hmm... Begitukah? Apa kau lupa ya? Kau punya hutang padaku, dan anggap saja kata kata tadi sebagai setengah pembayaran dari hutangmu padaku jadi kau hanya perlu membayar setengah lagi..."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"HARUSNYA KAU BERSYUKUR KARENA AKU HANYA MENYURUHMU MEMBAYAR SETENGAH HUTANGMU! KALAU BEGINI LEBIH BAIK KU KEMBALIKAN SEMUA KATA KATAMU! AMBIL SAJA SEMUANYA! DAN INGAT! KAU MASIH MEMILIKI HUTANG PADAKU!"

Eunhyuk sepertinya membuat perhatian terpusat padanya, ok dia sendiri sadar jika dia melakukan hal itu. Semua mata melihat ke arahnya, ini semua karena Yesung.

"Hey kalian yang di sana, yang menyerah begitu saja dan mengandalkan bukuku dan Kibum. Sebaiknya kalian segera menyelesaikan itu atau aku akan memgambil bukunya!"

"SIAP KAPTEN!"

Ancaman Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terlalu mereka pusingkan karena salinan mereka hampir selesai saat ini. Satu persatu dari mereka telah menyelesaikannya, Donghae juga mulai mengambil kedua buku itu dan mengembalikannya pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih ya!", Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari Donghae "Kau terlalu cepat berterima kasih...". Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Apa kalian menyalin semuanya dengan sempurna?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat teman temannya yang lain, "Tentu saja!" Jawab mereka dengan kompak. Kyuhyun mempause gamenya lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin, "Apa jawaban kalian juga sama dengan milikku?".

"Iya...", Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam setelah itu. "Kibum... Jawabanmu juga sama dengan milikku iyakan?" Suara Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit meninggi. Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagi jawaban, dan setelah itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan hentakan yang keras.

"BODOH! JUMLAH KITA HANYA BERLIMA BELAS! BAGIMANA BISA JAWABANNYA SAMA SEMUA! KITA BISA KENA HUKUMAN KALAU BEGINI!"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh, "Kau ini... Harusnya itu bagus, Seonsaengnim pasti bangga karena nilai kita sama rata... Tunggu dulu, siapa gurunya?", Sepertinya otak Kibum baru saja terbentur tembok sampai ia lupa siapa guru fisikanya di KELAS J ini.

"Lee Seonsaengnim, kau lupa ya?", Kibum terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Henry yang terlontar dengan polosnya. "Mati kita..." Hanya kata kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu bel masuk mulai terdengar nyaring sampai satu sekolah.

Lee Seonsaengnim juga sudah sampai di kelas mereka setelah bel berbunyi. Semua murid kelas XII-J segera duduk di kursi mereka masing masing dan menyapa guru mereka yang baru saja menyiksa mereka karena tugasnya yang melelahkan.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian yang ku berikan kemarin, ada yang tidak mengerjakannya?"

"Tidak ada Seonaaengnim..."

"Bagus kalau begitu, Leeteuk tolong kumpulkan tugas teman temanmu dan berikan padaku."

"Baik Seonsaengnim!" Leeteuk segera bangkit dari kursinya, ia mengambil buku teman temannya satu persatu. Sebenarnya agak berat mengumpulkan tugas kali ini, mereka tidak sempat mengganti beberapa jawaban agar tidak dicurigai. Sial sekali mereka...

Leeteuk selesai mengumpulkan semua buku buku itu dan memberikkannya pada Lee Seonsaengnim. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah cemas, wajah teman temannya juga cemas.

"Selanjutnya kalian kerjakan tugas di halaman berikutnya, aku minta itu selesai ketika jam ini selesai, apa bisa?"

"Bisa Seonsaengnim!"

"Bagus silahkan kerjakan selagi aku mengecek tugas kalian ini..."

Bodohnya mereka semua yang menjawab pertanyaan seekstrim itu tanpa melihat apa dan bagaimana soal baru yang diberikan Lee Seonsaengnim, dan tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka semua ketika melihat soal yang ada di halaman berikutnya?

Mengejutkan!

Wajah pucat!

Keringat bercucuran!

Telapak tangan dingin!

Bibir kelu!

Jantung berdebar dengan cepat!

Terdiam kaku!

Dan santai... Jangan tanya siapa yang santai santai saja melihat soal yang mengerikan (di mata murid lain).

Rasanya mereka benar benar bodoh karena menjawab pertanyaan Lee Seonsaengnim semudah itu, tapi jika mereka menjawab tidak bisa mereka juga akan dapat masalah. Benar benar keadaan yang sulit...

Lee Seonsaengnim belum menyadari keadaan muridnya di kelas ini, syukurlah... Jika ia tahu maka mereka akan tamat! Tapi mata Lee Seonsaengnim mulai menaruh curiga pada jawaban tugas mereka. Semuanya mendapat nilai sempurna, untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun ini memang hal biasa tapi untuk yang lain... Tentu saja aneh.

"Wah... Tidak biasanya kalian mendapat nilai sempurna, bagus juga..."

Mereka terdiam, saat ini keadaan gawat mulai mengancam mereka. Bahkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga. "Bagus jika kalian mengerjakannya sendiri... Apa kalian mengerjakannya di rumah?" Pertanyaan mematikan lagi...

"Iya Seonsaengnim..."

"Begitukah? Bagus... Apa ada yang mengerjakannya di sekolah?"

...

Hening

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan itu, payah! kalau begini mereka bisa ketahuan, tapi jika mereka berbohong mungkin akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Selain itu mata elang milik Lee Seonsaengnim mengarah tajam pada murid murid kelas J.

"Eunhyuk!"

 _Heg!_

"Bisakah kau mengerjakan soal yang baru saja kuberikan itu di papan tulis? Aku ingin tahu sampai mana kemampuanmu..."

Eunhyuk terdiam, semua mata mengarah padanya seakan berkata 'Mati kau!' dengan wajah khawatir mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak khawatir jika mereka yang diperintahkan sama seperti Eunhyuk, tapi yang mereka khawatirkan adalah...

Jika Eunhyuk tidak bisa menjawab soal itu, maka mereka semua akan tamat.

Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan menuju papan tulis dengan membawa buku fisika yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu. Pikirannya tidak beraturan saat ini, gejala ketakutannya lebih parah dari yang tadi.

Anak itu akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana Lee Seonsaengnim berdiri, ia mengambil spidol yang diberikan oleh Lee Seonsaengnim dan membuka tutupnya. Tangannya gemetar saat ini, keringatnya juga bercucuran sedari tadi.

Mata Lee Seosaengnim juga terus mengawasinya walaupun saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan tugas mengecek jawaban muridnya yang semuanya sama. Eunhyuk juga sedang kebingungan saat ini, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Sedangkan murid yang lain? Mereka juga sedang cemas menunggu coretan tangan Eunhyuk selesai. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membantu Eunhyuk yang sedang mendapat cobaan, tapi sayangnya pengawasan Lee Seonsaengnim tidak bisa diremehkan.

Selintas ide tiba tiba muncul di otak Eunhyuk, ia melihat bayangan teman temannya terpantul di papan tulis putih. Ia segera berusaha menukis sesuatu untuk memulai rencananya, mereka melihat sebuah tulisan yang baru saja ditulis oleh Eunhyuk.

 _'Hey! Tolong bantu aku! Sebagian mengalihkan perhatian Lee Seonsaengnim lalu Kibum dan Kyuhyun atau yang lain tolong bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini! Gunakan kode tangan untuk membantuku, aku akan melihatnya dari pantulan yang ada di papan tulis, Kumohon!'_

Mereka mengerti dan Eunhyuk mulai menghapus tulisan itu sebelum Lee Seonsaengnim mengetahuinya.

Rencana dimulai...

Kibum memberikan mertas berisikan jawaban pada Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun memberikannya pada Siwon, posisi Siwon terlihat jelas pada papan tulis itu. Siwon memberikan kode tangan untuk rumus dan jawaban soal menyebalkan itu, secara perlahan lahan agar Lee Seonsaengnim tidak menyadarinya.

Dan yang lain?

"Err ... Seonsaengnim!"

Heechul berhasil mengalihkan perhatian, "Apa nilaiku sempurna?" Heechul menunjukkan wajah cerianya tanpa alasan yang jelas (menurut Lee Swonsaengnim tentunya). Lee Seonsaengnim tidak merasa aneh sedikitpun, "Iya... Nilaimu sempurna, ini tidak biasanya. Tapi aku senang, kau memiliki perkembangan saat ini...".

Sepertinya rencana mereka berhasil.

Selama Heechul dan yang lain mengalihkan perhatian Lee Seonsaengnim, Siwon menunjukkan jawaban dengan kode tangan secara bertahap pada Eunhyuk lewat pantulan dari papan tulis, Mata Eunhyuk juga berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Kali ini kerja sama lagi yang menjadi penyelamat mereka, mungkin...

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya Seonsaengnim!"

Lee Seonsaengnim membalik tubuhnya dan melihat hasil pekerjaan Eunhyuk, seulas senyum terlukis indah di wajahnya "Jawabanmu benar, sempurna sekali... Kau boleh kembali ke kursimu.". Eunhyuk juga tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Iya terima kasih Seonsaengnim!".

Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, dengan lambang OK di jarinya sebagi tanda terima kasihnya untuk teman temannya.

"Tapi kalau bisa kau harus lebih banyak berlatih untuk menghemat waktu ya."

"Baik Seonsaengnim!", Rasanya jantung Eunhyuk hampir lepas mendengar suara Lee Seonsaengnim yang parau seperti tadi, guru itu benar benar keterlaluan. Tapi senyuman kesenangan belum pudar dari wajah Eunhyuk.

Mereka merasa lega saat ini, hati mereka mulai tenang setelah melihat wajah Seonsaengnim yang secerah itu. Ancaman sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi, mereka mulai tersenyum dengan tenang sekarang.

Tapi,

"Yesung sekarang giliranmu! Maju kemari dan kerjakan soal berikutnya, kalau bisa kau harus lebih baik dari Eunhyuk..."

APA?!

Kenapa ada lagi?!

Yang benar saja kali ini Yesung! Apa dia benar benar bisa diandalkan? Sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini...

Anak itu dengan beraninya menguap di hadapan sang guru, "Aku tidak bisa Seonsaengnim..."

"APA?!"

Yesung menatap seluruh teman temannya dengan dengan wajah yang menyebalkan, "Hey... Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, itu berisik!", Yesung sepertinya meminta untuk dipukuli masal. Lee Seonsaengnim menatap salah satu muridnya itu dengan tanda tanya besar, "Kenapa begitu?".

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memahami satu soal, jika aku mengerjakannya dengan natas waktu aku tidak akan mendapat hasil. Seonsaengnim kan tahu aku lemah dalam pelajaran ini."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau mendapat nilai sempurna?!"

"Seonsaengnim tidak tahu, aku mengerjakan itu sejak Seonsaengnim memberikannya sampai larut malam bahkan aku juga mengerjakannya saat di dalam bus!"

Pembohong ulung... Tapi pintar juga.

Lee Seonsaengnim sepertinya agak tidak yakin dengan alasan Yesung tapi ia hanya berpikir mungkin yang Yesung katakan benar adanya, sesekali ia harus mencoba percaya pada muridnya yang satu ini. Yesung dan seluruh murid kelas XII-J dapat sedikit bernapas lega sekarang.

"Donghae, bagaimana jika kau yang kali ini maju ke depan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu mengerjakan semua soal ini dengan mudah dan aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan yang sama dengan Yesung."

Donghae segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju papan tulis dengan membawa bukunya, percaya diri sekali dia. Kemungkinan besar dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, dia tidak mungkin dapat menyelesaikan soal sulit seperti sendirian iya kan?

Anak itu sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia juga sudah memegang spidol yang ada di meja guru. Lee Seonsaengnim masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, ini kesempatan bagus. Donghae tiba tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pecahan kaca dari saku seragamnya, jadi rupanya ia akan melihat jawaban dan kaca itu agar lebih jelas.

Sebagian murid mulai mengalihkan perhatian, Siwon juga sudah memberikan jawaban dari Kibum selangkah demi selangkah pada Donghae. Kaca itu benar benar berfungsi dengan baik, Donghae dapat mengerjakannya lebih cepat mengikuti arahan Siwon dari jauh.

Donghae semakin mengerjakannya dengan cepat sampai kaca yang ia pegang ikut bergerak tak tentu arah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah pantulan cahaya dari kaca itu yang bergerak tak tentu arah, ini membuat perhatian Lee Seonsaengnim teralihkan pada pantulan cahaya itu.

Siwon menghentikan petunjuknya, Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon melakukan hal itu. Ia mengarahkan kacanya ke arah Lee Seonsaengnim... Yang sudah menatapnya marah. Donghae terdiam kaku sekarang... Tidak! bukan hanya Donghae... Tetapi yang lain juga.

"Jadi seperti ini cara kalian mengerjakan soal? Meminta bantuan teman? Bagus sekali..."

Mati lah mereka...

"Eunhyuk! Kemari!"

Dengan berat Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lee Seonsaengnim, entah akan jadi apa dia setelah ini.

"Katakan padaku, ketika kau menjawab soal tadi apa kau menggunakan cara yang hampir mirip dengan Donghae?"

"Err... A-aku..."

"KATAKAN YANG SEJUJURNYA!"

"I-iya Seonaaengnim maaf..."

Lee Seonsaengnim mengalihkan tatapan mematikan pada murid lain, "Kata maaf mu tidak aku terima...", Eunhyuk benar benar terdiam setelah itu. "Yesung, awalnya aku percaya dengan kata katamu tapi setelah melihat kelakuan dua temanmu ini, aku yakin jika kata katamu tadi hanya omong kosong! Kemari kau!".

Yesung berjalan dengan santsi, anak ini benar benar pemberani sejati. Lee Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya berdiri di samping Eunhyuk, Donghae juga. Mereka seperti tahanan dan yang lainnya seperti calon tahanan.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang memberi kalian jawaban dari jauh? Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

"Siwon!"

Ok Siwon mulai ketakutan sekarang, tatapan Siwon terlihat mengancam akan membunuh dua temannya itu, tapi tatapan Lee Seonsaengnim lebih mengancam nyawanya. Lee Seonsaengnim juga meminta sang calon osis gagal itu untuk maju ke depan, dan menjadi tahan Lee Seonsaengnim tentunya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau dapat menghitung secepat itu, katakan darimana kau mendapat jawabannya?!"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Apa?! Tapi aku hanya mengirim jawaban dari Kibum! Bukan aku yang menghitung tapi Kibum yang menghitung! Jangan salahkan aku!". Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu jujur, keselamatan mereka semua terancam setelah ini.

Lee Seonsaengnim menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan tatapan mematikannya, "Oh... Jadi aset berharga milik sekolah yang dulu terkenal baik telah berubah menjadi anak nakal sekarang? KEMARI KALIAN!".

Rasanya sudah percuma untuk protes, mereka memang sudah melakukan kesalahan, jadi apa gunanya bersembunyi? Pada akhirnya juga akan ketahuan. Guru memiliki banyak mata mata, dan mungkin diantaranya adalah teman sekelasmu, jadi berhati hatilah.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menyerahkan diri mereka pada Lee Seonsaengnim, sepertinya sekarang adalah saat dimulainya sebuah hukuman (lagi) untuk mereka. Menyelamatkan diri dengan cara berbohong kuga tidak ada gunanya, guru itu sudah mengetahuinya, yang ia inginkan hanya sebuah kejujuran dari murid murid kurang ajar ini.

"Katakan semuanya padaku! Sekarang!".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi... "Eunhyuk dan Donghae memanfaatkan jawaban dari Kibum untuk menyelamatkan kami semua dari hukumanmu, Yesung berbohong dan Siwon terlalu jujur... Walaupun kami tahu hai ini akan terjadi, kami hanya berusaha menghindarinya, yah setidaknya kami sudah mengelabuimu walau sebentar."

Lee Seonsaengnim berdecih lalu melihat pada siswa yang ada di samping Kyuhyun, salah satu aset sekolah selain Kyuhyun itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku dan Kyuhyun tahu jika soal pada tugas yang kau berikan pasti sulit untuk mereka, awalnya kami tidak berniat membantu tapi mengingat jasa mereka saat perlombaan rasanya mereka juga patut dikasihani. Kami hanya berniat membantu teman kami yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan, kau sudah tahu itu kan, Lee Seonsaengnim? Bagaimana jika kau membebaskan kami dari hukumanmu?".

Kibum sepertinya berusaha menekuk Lee Seonsaengnim untuk membebaskan mereka. Tapi Lee Seonsaengnim menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan, "Aku tidak mungkin membebaskan penjahat seperti kalian dengan mudah! Sekarang cepat kataksn semuanya padaku!".

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Heechul, Ryeowook, Kangin, Hankyung, Shindong, Henry, Yesung, dan Zhoumi, menyalin jawabanku dan Kyuhyun. Yesung bahkan belum mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali." Kibum sepertinya akan dihajar masal oleh temannya sendiri.

Lee Seonsaengnim menyuruh mereka untuk maju kedepan dan duduk berderet ke samping, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Setelah Lee Seonsaengnim menatap sisa orang yang duduk di kursi, "Jadi... Hanya dua orang yang tetap menjadi anak baik?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun membuat darah Lee Seonsaengnim kembali naik, sedangkan dua orang yang tetap duduk di kursi mereka masing masing terdiam dengan jantung yang seakan di tusuk. Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan seringai iblisnya.

"Leeteuk dan Sungmin juga menyalin jawaban kami. Mereka menggunakan alasan 'ingin mencocokkan jawaban' mereka dengan kami, tapi setelah mereka melihat jawaban mereka dan kami berbeda, mereka segera mengganti jawaban mereka dengan jawaban kami. Bukankah itu sama seperti menyalin?"

Ok Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk dan Sungmin menjadi tahanan juga, Lee Seonsaengnim telah berhasil menguak rahasia kepintaran murid kelas XII-J. Kelas itu memang tidak pernah memiliki nilai rata rata yang bagus, tapi untuk kerja sama mereka memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum dan tiba tiba memegang kepala Kibum dan Kyuhyun, "Aku akui kalian memang memiliki kerja sama yang baik," Dan sedetik kemudian ia mendorong dua anak itu sampai terduduk dengan cepat, "TAPI KERJA SAMA UNTUK HAL SEPERTI INI BUKANLAH KERJA SAMA YANG BAIK! HARUSNYA KALIAN TAHU ITU!".

"Kami juga tahu kalau itu bukan kerja sama yang baik, memangnya ada seseorang di antara kami yang bilang begitu?" Gumaman Eunhyuk terdengar jelas oleh Lee Seonsaengnim, bukan karena Eunhyuk terlalu keras bergumam tetapi karena keadaan sunyi setelah Lee Seonsaengnim berteriak.

Lee Seonsaengnim menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman horror, "Jika kau tahu itu kenapa kau masih melakukannya hng?". Itu membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk berdiri...

Setelah itu, guru yang sedang menghukum mereka saat ini mengheka nafasnya dengan berat. "Bagaimana pun, kalian harus mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugas sebelum kalian sampai di sekolah. Aku sudah memberi kalian waktu yang lama untuk mengerjakan soal serumit itu, aku kira kalian benar benar mengerjakannya dengan baik tapi ternyata... Semuanya hasil bantuan juga. Lain kali juga harus lebih percaya diri dengan jawaban kalian sendiri, walaupun jawaban kalian belum tentu benar tapi setidaknya kalian telah mununjukkan usaha kalian, dan aku menghargai itu."

"Kibum, Kyuhyun, aku tahu maksud kalian baik. Kalian berusaha membantu teman kalian sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mereka telah bekerja keras dalam dua perlombaan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kalian tahu jika teman kalian tidak terlalu baik dalam bidang akademik yang tentu kalian kuasai, aku hargai itu. Tapi jika kalian berniat membantu, sebaiknya jangan lakukan cara seperti tadi. Lebih baik beri rumusnya dan bantu mereka jika kesulitan, sisanya biar mereka selesaikan sendiri. Jika begitu maka perkembangan teman temanmu dalam bidang akademik akan terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Dan juga tidak akan ada pihak yang dirugikan dengan cara seperti itu, aku tahu kalian bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu tapi apa salahnya mencoba?".

"Jadi apa setelah ini kau akan membebaskan kami dari hukuman?", Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Yesung, "Apa kau kira aku adalah orang yang sebaik itu? Aku? Membebaskan tahananku dengan mudah? Siapa? Aku? Ahahahahaha! Itu, TIDAK, MUNGKIN!". Yesung menelan air liurnya sendiri lalu tersenyum kecut ke arah Lee Seonsaengnim yang seperti nenek sihir.

"Kalian semua! Berbaris lalu berjalan jongkok dengan rapih di depanku, sekarang!". Mereka mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah Lee Seonsaengnim, mereka berbaris rapih lalu berjalan jongkok. Ketika mereka berhenti dan berjajar rapih di depan guru itu, Lee Seonsaengnim yang sudah memegang setumpuk kertas akan memberi mereka sebuah hadiah.

 _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

...

Pukulan di kepala itu adalah hadiahnya, tapi itu baru permulaannya saja. Berdoalah semoga mereka baik baik saja, Lee Seonsaengnim tidak akan tanggung tanggung dalam urusan memberi hukuman, semua murid sama di matanya.

"Sekarang pergi ke halaman belakang, tapi tetap berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu!".

"HAAAAH?!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PROTES ATAU AKU AKAN MENYURUH KALIAN MERAYAP SAMPAI SANA!"

Walaupun sangat berat untuk berjalan jongkok sampai halaman belakang sekolah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada merayap sampai tempat itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana cara mereka menuruni tangga dengan cara merayap, mustahilkan?.

Lee Seonsaengnim menggiring mereka keluar kelas dengan keadaan yang tentu memalukan untuk sekumpulan murid kelas itu. Bahkan saat mereka menuruni tangga, Lee Seonsaengnim masih menyuruh mereka agar tetap berjalan jongkok, guru yang satu ini memang tidak pernah tanggung dalam memberi hukuman.

Cemoohan kembali menyerang mereka setiap kali mereka melewati kelas lain, tenang saja mereka sudah kebal dengan cemoohan dari orang orang. Bahkan ada beberapa murid lain yang melemparkan kertas ke arah mereka, malu? Tidak. Mereka sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, ini memang salah mereka, dan lagipula yang menyampah di lorong bukanlah mereka, jadi murid yang melempar kertas pada mereka itu juga akan mendapat hukuman nanti.

"Astaga! Apa mereka adalah murid kelas XII-J?!".

Lee Seonsaengnim dan para tahanannya menghentikan langkah mereka. Orang itu berdecak pinggang dan menatap murid murid itu dengan tatapan senang entah kenapa, "Wah sepertinya mereka menjadi tahananmu kali ini ya Lee Seonsaeng?".

Sepertinya akan ada percakapan antara dua guru ini.

"Yah begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku selalu mendapat tahanan setiap kali mengajar tapi tidak ku sangka kali ini satu kelas dapat menjadi tahananku. Ngomong ngomong, apa kau sedang ada jam di kelas ini? Bong Seonsaeng?"

Bong Seonsaengnim terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya kau kira aku ini adalah guru yang senang masuk ke kelas lain tanpa tujuan? Tentu saja aku sedang mengajar di kelas ini, dan aku mungkin akan bertemu dengan para tahananmu ini pada minggu depan. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada para tahananmu ini?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, lebih baik kau kembali melanjutkan jam mu di kelas XI-G ini. Agar aku juga dapat menghukum para tahananku ini lebih cepat."

Bong Seonsaeng tersenyum lalu menatap satu persatu wajah murid kelas XII-J, "Sayang sekali ya, kalian baru saja dipuja beberapa hari yang lalu tapi hari ini kembali tertindas huu~ Lee Seonsaeng! Berhati hatilah pada mereka ya, dah~"

Percakapan dua guru itu akhirnya berakhir dengan menjijikkan (di mata kelas XII-J).

Lee Seonsaengnim kembali menggiring mereka dan cemoohan kembali berkicau, telinga mereka sudah lelah mendengar cemoohan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka memang salah, yah setidaknya mereka menjadi lebih terkenal kan? Walau terkenal sebagai anak nakal...

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat penebusan dosa mereka alias halaman belakang. Tenang saja tempat ini bukan tempat yang seram, justru halaman belakang adalah tempat paling indah di sekolah ini. Penuh rumput hijau, ada kolam kecil dengan pancuran air bernuansa jepang yang cantik, beberapa pot pot tanaman hias dengan bunga bunga yang indah, dan sebuah pohon sakura di tepi kolam membuat taman itu semakin cantik.

Lalu kenapa Lee Seonsaengnim membawa mereka kemari?

"Berdiri!", mereka akhirnya dapat kembali berdiri setelah disiksa dengan pegal lutut. Yah walaupun mereka tahu setelah ini akan ada masalah lagi, tapi setidaknya mereka dapat bergerak agak bebas sekarang.

"Kalian lihat sampah sampah berserakan dan daun daun berguguran disana itu? Aku ingin kalian membersihkannya hingga tak tersisa, jika aku melihat satu sampah tersisa maka aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian! Aku akan memberi kalian hukuman yang lebih berat daripada ini! Mengerti?!"

"Kami mengerti!"

"Huh, bagus. Aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian..."

Lee Seonsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka dapat sedikit bernapas lega sekarang. Tapi mereka sadar jika ada saja mata mata di sekeliling mereka walau Lee Seonsaengnim tidak ada di sana.

 _Kratak! Kratak..._

"Hah... Akhirnya kita dapat merenggangkan tubuh kita juga!", Donghae dengan senangnya merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menyiksa mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi tiba tiba,

 _Grab!_

Sungmin mengcengkram kerah seragam Donghae dengan kuat, "Ini semua karena kau bodoh! Andai saja kau tidak menggunakan kaca kita tidak akan mendapat hukuman darinya! Kenapa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak?! Dasar payah!".

 _Tap!_

"Hentikan Sungmin!".

Leeteuk berhasil memecah kemarahan Sungmin pada Donghae, "Percuma jika kau melakukan hal itu padanya, cepat atau lambat Lee Seonsaengnim pasti mengetahui kelakuan kita. Lagipula jika kita tidak menyalin jawaban Kibum dan Kyuhyun... Kita tidak mungkin dihukum juga iya kan?".

Sungmin terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar. Jika ia tidak melakukan itu, ia pasti tidak akan mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Jadi intinya ini semua adalah kesalahan mereka masing masing.

"Tapi ini aneh...", suara seseorang yang nampak berfikir itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid kelas XII-J. Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling melirik lalu mereka menatap orang itu dengan tatapan khasnya masing masing, "Jadi, kau juga berpikiran sama ya? Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun membuat orang itu berkumpul dengan mereka.

Zhoumi mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Kyuhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya, "Bukankah seharusnya murid yang berada di kelas akhir harus dibebaskan dari tugas? Lalu kenapa kita masih diberikan tugas?"

Benar juga, seharusnya seperti itu tapi kenyataannya Lee Seonsaengnim masih memberi mereka tugas. Mereka semua juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Zhoumi. Ini benar benar tidak wajar...

Zhoumi kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Kita diberi tugas sedangkan kelas XII lain bebas dari tugas dan hanya difokuskan pada ujian kelulusan nanti, lalu kita? Kenapa kita masih diberi tugas?"

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"

Suara itu bukan berasal dari murid XII-J, ada seseorang yang mengenakan seragam agak berbeda dari murid lain datang tanpa diundang siapapun. Orang itu mendapat tatapan tak menyenangkan dari kelas J, sudah jelas jika orang itu dari kelas A, dan juga salah satu osis, Shim Changmin.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah kalian adalah anak buangan? Bukankah kalian adalah anak anak yang tidak dapat diharapkan? Apa ada guru yang benar benar bangga dengan kalian? Kurasa tidak... Bahkan Bong Seonsaengnim bangga dengan kalian hanya karena kalian memenangkan lomba, tapi setelah itu? Dia meremehkan kalian lagi bukan? Itu artinya kalian adalah anak anak yang tidak akan merasakan masa depan yang indah."

"Tutup mulutmu!", Kyuhyun rupanya tidak ingin menerima ocehan Changmin dengan mudahnya, "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang kami huh? Kau hanya tahu kami dari luarnya saja! Kami berbeda dengan kelas kalian, jika kalian menerima tugas kalian berusaha menyelesaikannya semaksimal mungkin agar mendapat nilai sempurna tanpa memikirkan teman kalian yang membutuhkan bantuan. Akan ku beri tahu satu hal padamu, yang seperti itu bukanlah gaya kami. Kami akan membantu teman kami yang membutuhkan bantuan dan melupakan urusan kami sejenak demi membantu mereka, kami tidak dipaksa untuk melakukan hal itu, itu adalah kemauan kami masing masing. Jika sekarang kau melihat kami dihukum, itu karena memang kami salah. Tapi apa kau pernah melihat hanya salah satu dari kami saja dihukum? Kurasa tidak. Kami selalu bersama bahkan saat dihukum sekalipun, karena kami adalah keluarga!".

Kyuhyun memberikan pembelaan yang luar biasa untuk kelas J. Changmin hanya tersenyum lIcik mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun, "Tapi di mata semua orang, kalian hanyalah sampah. Guru tidak mungkin akan membebaskan kalian dari tugas rumah yang menyebalkan dengan semua kesalahan yang telah kalian lakukan. Semua guru tahu jika kesalahan yang kalian lakukan adalah sebuah kesengajaan, mana mungkin ada guru yang memperlakukan kalian seperti kelas lain? Tentu saja tidak ada...!".

Changmin benar benar membuat mereka kesal tapi pikiran positif sudah mengendalikan otak dan perasaan murid kelas J. "Jadi sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk mengucilkan kami?", Changmin terdiam sesaat lalu menggemakan suara tawanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk yang menurutnya konyol.

"Apa aku serendah itu? Hey aku bukan Jaejoong. Aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini dan melihat kalian di hukum untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Zhoumi jadi aku hanya menghibur diriku sendiri karena aku merasa bosan, sesekali orang sibuk sepertiku juga butuh hiburan~".

Kurang ajar? Memang. Changmin memang seperti itu, ia tidak terlalu peduli siapa kawan dan siapa lawannya. Baginya semua ini hanya permainan saja, tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hantu galah itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan, "Sudahlah waktuku sudah terbuang percuma hanya untuk ini tapi setidaknya rasa bosanku sudah menghilang, kalau begitu... Selamat membersihkan halaman belakang, pastikan tidak ada satupun sampah yang tersisa bahkan sampah kecil sekalipun, ok?", setelah itu Changmin segera pergi dari sana.

Ia pasti tidak sadar jika tatapan pembunuh anak anak kelas J mengarah padanya.

Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah sapu dan menggunakannya untuk menyangga dagunya, "Jadi alasannya adalah karena kita adalah murid kelas J para guru akan selalu memberi kita tugas bahkan diakhir kelas sekalipun?! Dan kelas lain bebas dari tugas?! Apa apaan ini?! Dimana keadilan untuk kita?! DIMANA?!". Eunhyuk benar benar frustasi dengan masalah ini.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan malas, "Tidak akan pernah ada keadilan untuk kita sampai kita lulus dengan nilai yang fantastis nanti...". Eunhyuk setuju dengan jawaban Donghae walau wajahnya tak menunjukkan tanda tanda jika ia setuju.

Hening...

Mereka semua sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. "Err... Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Suara Ryeowook berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Leeteuk mengambil salah satu sapu dan menatap teman temannya satu persatu, "Memang menurutmu kita dibawa kemari untuk apa? Membuat masalah lagi? Lebih baik kita segera selesaikan tugas menyebalkan yang satu ini."

Yah... Mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukan hukuman mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ini masih pagi tapi mereka sudah harus mengeluarkan keringat diluar kegiatan belajar mengajar, pasti sangat melelahkan. Tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah hukuman karena kesalahan yang telah mereka buat sendiri.

Sampai saat ini mereka masih sibuk dengan hukuman mereka,

"KERJAKAN DENGAN BENAR! JIKA TIDAK AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN KALIAN UNTUK KEMBALI KE KELAS HINGGA PULANG SEKOLAH!"

Dan suara perempuan menyebalkan tadi (Lee Seonsaengnim), membuat mereka semakin merasa mendapat beban yang sangat berat... Siapa sangka niat untuk saling tolong menolong berubah menjadi masalah menyebalkan seperti ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Glek... Glek... Glek... Glek... Glek..._

Tegukan demi tegukan terdengar cukup jelas di sekitar seorang siswa yang kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya... lebih tepatnya hukumannya membersihkan halaman belakang. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia tapi juga teman teman satu kelasnya, kekompakkan memang tidak dapat diremehkan.

Mereka benar benar mengeluarkan banyak keringat pagi ini, dan sekarang mereka melepaskan rasa lelah mereka di area kantin yang cukup sepi.

Banyak orang yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai tatapan, ada yang menatap mereka sinis, remeh, bahkan ada yang membully mereka, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa perempuan yang memuji mereka. Kantin ini ada di antara gedung laki laki dan perempuan jadi maklum saja jika laki laki dan perempuan menjadi satu disini.

Sedangkan mereka yang mendapat tatapan dari orang orang? Tentu saja tidak merespon apa apa, yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah mereka lelah.

Donghae mengguyurkan air dari botol yang ada di genggamannya pada kepalanya, tentu saja ia melakukan itu di dekat washtafel. Setelah itu ia membasuhkan tetesan air yang mengalir pada wajahnya, ia juga mengibas ngibaskan rambutnya dan sesekali menggosokkan rambutnya yang basah.

Dan... Itu membuat beberapa perempuan histeris disana...

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau membuat lantainya semakin basah! Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman lagi hanya karena lantainya basah! Aku sudah muak dihukum untuk kesekian kalinya!" Henry sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan semua hukuman yang ia terima sejak masuk sekolah ini.

Donghae terkekeh pelan mendapat peringatan konyol dari Henry, "Iya iya aku mengerti, kau seharusnya tidak perlu protes seperti itu! Kau jadi terlihat seperti perempuan~". Donghae sepertinya berhasil membuat amarah Henry mulai memuncak, "DIAM KAU DASAR PEMBUAT MASALAH!".

"HENTIKAN ITU ATAU KAN KU BUAT WAJAH KALIAN BERADA DI BELAKANG!".

...

Perdebatan antara Donghae dan Henry berakhir begitu saja setelah mereka mendengar ancaman dari Kangin. Tapi keheningan justru hadir di antara mereka semua, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara bahkan untuk kata kata lega sekali pun.

Dan dengan sangat tidak tertuga (atau mungkin tidak dapat ditahan lagi)...

 _PPPRRRTTTTT..._

Wajah Ryeowook terlihat cukup panik, terlebih karena semua mata mengarah padanya saat ini.

"A-ah...! Aku minta maaf! Aku kelepasan buang angin maaf!".

...

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara buang angin dari Ryeowook disambut dengan meriah oleh suara gelak tawa dari teman temannya. Tawa mereka saat itu seakan seperti pelampiasan rasa lelah mereka, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang menatap mereka aneh, mereka tetap tertawa dengan lepasnya.

Perlahan lahan tawa mereka mulai mereda, tapi senyuman cerah belum hilang dari wajah mereka. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.", perintah sang ketua kelas diterima baik oleh teman temannya, mereka pun pergi dari sana tentu saja setelah Donghae selesai mengepel lantai yang basah karenanya.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang karena sorakan, hinaan, dan ejekan yang masuk ke telinga mereka. Akhirnya anak anak yang kurang beruntung itu sampai di tempat dimana mereka dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa ada yang memprotesnya, tempat itu adalah...

Kelas mereka sendiri...

Tapi belum sempat mereka duduk di kursi mereka, seseorang tiba tiba mendatangi mereka dari kejauhan, orang itu juga sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil sang ketua kelas. Itu Yoo Seonsaengnim...

Leeteuk menghampiri pak tua itu, mereka sedikit membicarakan sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak dapat di dengar oleh murid kelas XII-J yang lain, namun terlihat sedikit perubahan disana... wajah Leeteuk yang awalnya terlihat cerah lambat laun berubah menjadi lebih serius bahkan sedikit murung.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, akhirnya percakapan antara guru dan murid itu selesai. Yoo Seonsaengnim pun pergi dari sana setelah Leeteuk memberikan salam untuknya. Fikiran Leeteuk sepertinya agak sedikit kacau karena percakapan tadi.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan padamu? Itu... bukan sebuah masalah iya kan?", Yesung berusaha memastikan bahwa semua baik baik saja, mereka semua masih berada di luar kelas karena ketua kelas mereka di panggil secara tiba tiba. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya agak berat, "Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas terlebih dulu, jangan sampai kelas lain mendengar hal ini..."

Terdengar seperti hal yang tidak bagus sama sekali...

"Memangnya ada apa?! Jangan katakan kita akan mendapat hukuman lagi karena telat masuk kelas hanya karena bersih bersih halaman belakang yang menyusahkan itu! Aku sudah muak mendapat hukuman hampir setiap hari hanya karena maslah kecil!" Amuk Sungmin ketika mereka semua sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka.

Ya benar juga, sejak masuk ke kelas terkutuk ini. Apapun yang mereka lakukan akan selalu salah di mata para guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka. Bahkan mereka sendiri yang menghuni kelas ini, hampir putus asa karena selalu mendapat hukuman hampir setiap hari.

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin yang sampai sekarang belum dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu, jadi kau bisa tenang...". Nafas Sungmin perlahan mulai kembali normal, tapi wajah Leeteuk berubah menjadi sangat serius setelah itu, "Tapi!"

...

...

...

"Kita akan mendapat hukuman jika kita tidak mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan."

Mereka terdiam, tapi itu bukan karena mereka ketakutan seperti baru saja mendengar ada ujian mendadak. Melainkan, karena mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Leeteuk maksud (Kecuali dua aset berharga milik sekolah).

Sebuah keripik kentang terdorong masuk dengan cepat ke dalam mulut Shindong yang siap mengunyahnya, lalu keripik itu hancur begitu saja, malangnya keripik itu. Shindong menjilati bumbu keripik kentang yang melekat di jari jarinya, "Uhm! Uhm! Memangnya tugas apa yang ia berikan?" Tanya anak pecinta keripik kentang itu setelah ia selesai menjilati seluruh jarinya.

Wajah Leeteuk kembali terlihat cerah, "Nah! Itu pertanyaan yang bagus! Tapi menyebalkan..." Oke, wajahnya kembali tidak menyenangkan. Leeteuk mengambil sebuah spidol dan menuliskan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru pada mereka. Mereka semua mulai menelan air liur mereka sendiri, sungguh rasanya mereka ingin bunuh diri saja. Itu bukan tugas yang dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat.

Ada 12 guru yang mengajar di kelas XII-J dan setiap guru memberi mereka dua sampai tiga tugas sekaligus, jika sudah seperti ini lebih baik bunuh diri, iya kan?

Mereka seakan berada di tempat penyiksaan terkejam di dunia, apa ini adalah balasan karena mereka sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan?

 _Tuk..._

Leeteuk meletakkan spidol itu di atas meja guru. Matanya mengamati seluruh wajah teman temanya, ia sedikit merasa geli melihat ekspresi teman temannya yang tak percaya dengan semua ini. "Kalian ketakutan ya? Puhahahaha~".

Haaah?

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU DAPAT BERTANYA HAL SEPERTI ITU DENGAN SANTAINYA HAAAAHHHH?!"

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR ITU ADALAH LELUCON?!"

"ITU MASALAH NAMANYA!"

"BISA BISANYA KAU TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU!"

"SEBENARNYA APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Hey... Hey! Tenang dulu! Ini memang bukan hal yang lucu tapi jika ini adalah hal yang sangat serius, Leeteuk juga tidak mungkin tertawa kan?", Kibum benar, mereka mulai tenang dan mencoba mendengar penjelasan dari sang ketua kelas. Leeteuk juga tidak ingin mengulur waktu terlalu lama.

Leeteuk mulai mencoba meluruskan semuanya, "Hah... Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, semua guru memberi kita tugas yang sangat banyak dan itu sangat menyusahkan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun guru juga manusia dan mereka juga pernah berada diposisi kita sekarang, jadi mereka tidak mungkin memberi kita tugas sebanyak itu lalu mengumpulkannya di keesokan harinya, karena kita bukan robot. Karena alasan itulah mereka memberi kita hari libur selama dua minggu!".

...

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH! WOOOOO~~~!", Sorak sorai dari kelas XII-J terdengar sangat keras walau mereka hanya berjumlah 15 orang. Mereka benar benar semangat mendengar kata 'Libur' tadi, tapi apa mereka ingat jika tugas yang diberikan sangat banyak? Entahlah, biarkan mereka bersenang senang terlebih dulu saat ini, soal masalah menderita itu adalah urusan mereka.

Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan informasinya, "Setelah pulang sekolah liburan kita akan dimulai, jadi ayo siapkan rencana liburan kalian masing masing!". Perintah Leeteuk tentu disambut dengan senang hati oleh teman temannya, mereka mulai membicarakan kemana dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama liburan.

Tugas? Siapa peduli! Liburan lebih penting untuk mereka, semua orang yang ada di dunia ini pasti menginginkan liburan bahkan guru sekali pun! Dan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Senyuman cerah terpampang jelas di wajah mereka, mungkin ini memang terlalu pasaran tapi... Siapa sangka jika awal yang buruk ternyata berakhir dengan indah? Dengan kerja keras, tentu hal seperti itu dapat diraih. Tapi jika hal seperti itu terjadi secara kebetulan bukankah itu adalah hadiah terbaik dari Yang Maha Kuasa? Tentu saja iya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga... Ya ampun maaf banget ya ini kelamaan, hampir 2 bulan ga di update. Terlalu banyak cobaan akhir akhir ini T.T  
Dan cobaan terberat akhir akhir ini itu, KIBUM KELUAR DARI SM DAN OTOMATIS KELUAR DARI SUJU, terlebih lagi ITU PAS SEBELUM ULANG TAHUNNYA DIA LAGI. DIA YANG ULANG TAHUN MALAH DIA YANG NGASIH KEJUTAN -.-"  
Kenapa aku ngomongin Kibum lagi? Karena kabar itu bikin aku mogok ngetik ff. Di ff ini kan Kibum itu berpengaruh banget, denger berita kaya gitu ya aku ngeshock lah. Malah sampe nangis di bus kan malu maluin...

Hmm... Aku mau minta maaf lagi ya karena aku ga bisa balas review kalian satu satu tpi aku bahas semua kok disini, sebenernya bukan karena aku sibuk sih tapi karena kebanyakan review kalian di chap kemarin itu hampir sama, yaitu "Guren itu siapa?".

Cieee penasaran sama Guren cieee~ XD

Itu bakal kejawab kok nanti nanti di sekuel ff ini, pokoknya di sekuel itu semua masa lalu mereka bakal terungkap satu per satu. Buat yang mesen part biasnya nanti bakal aku bikinin disana satu satu, jadi kemungkinan satu orang satu chapter, termasuk ngebahas soal Guren, karena di sekuelnya itu aku bakal ngebahas soal barang kesayangan mereka, jadi tetep tungguin kelanjutannya ya ^^.

Buat yang nanya ini ff Yaoi apa bukan, sekali lagi aku bilang ini straight ya bukan yaoi. Maaf kalo ada di antara kalian yang mengharapkan yaoi di ff ini, aku ga bisa kabulin itu karena ff ini bukan yaoi, tapi kalo ada yang mau fan-service bakal aku kasih kok #anjay XD

Aku berharap semoga kalian masih setia nunggu kelanjutan ff ini ya, walaupun ini update nya lama banget dan agak negbosenin. Kalo kalian punya saran atau apa gitu review aja Insyaallah aku kabulin, hehe ._.v Karena satu review dari kalian itu sangat berharga untuk sayaaah (Yaelah kek minta sumbangan Like aje~).

And Last

RnR lagi dong kaka ._.v


	8. Liburan!

Haaaaaaaaiiiiii~ aim kambek egen~ Enjoy the story yak! ^^

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author:**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast:**

 **Super Junior**

 **Para OC**

 **Genre:**

 **School life & Friendship**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo parah, Susunan kata berantakkan, Membingungkan, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, NO YAOI, no plagiat, apdetnya lama ._. kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Don't Like? Don't Read~**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

* * *

 _Drrttt... Drrttt..._

Getaran ponsel yang tergeletak di kasur itu membuat tidur seorang pemuda yang masih mengantuk menjadi terganggu. Sebenarnya itu adalah alarm tapi hanya berupa getarannya saja, pemuda ini benci membuat keributan di pagi hari. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu segera meraih ponselnya lalu mematikan alarm tak tahu diri yang sudah menganggu tidurnya, setelah itu ia menutup matanya lagi dan mencoba untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"ZHOUMI CEPAT BANGUN! JANGAN KARENA KAU LIBUR KAU DAPAT MALAS MALASAN! BANTU MAMA!"

Ok, suara perempuan paruh baya itu sukses membulatkan mata pemuda tadi. Dengan malas, Zhoumi mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya,

"...Kalau saja aku tahu liburanku akan seburuk ini, aku pasti tidak akan senang hari itu... Haaaahhhhhh..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Kring! Kriing!_

"Terima kasih ya!"

Ucap seorang pria dengan senyuman yang mengarah pada seseorang bertopi merah, yang tak lain adalah pengantar susu, "Iya, sama sama!".

Sang pengantar susu itu kembali menginjak pedal sepedanya lalu pergi dari sana, kelihatannya senyuman cerah tak pernah pudar dari wajah sang pengantar susu itu.

Ia benar benar semangat mencari uang pagi ini, terlebih karena sekolah memberinya hari libur selama dua minggu. Dia masih sekolah? Tentu saja, dan dia adalah seorang ketua kelas.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Aroma masakkan menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung sang anak di pagi hari.

Sang anak sepertinya mulai tak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu, "Ibu, apa aku bisa membantumu?". Sang ibu yang merasa terpanggil sedikit memutar tubuhnya, hanya sekedar untuk melihat keadaan anaknya yang sangat rajin ini.

"Apa kau sudah membasuh wajahmu dan mencuci tanganmu hingga bersih?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ibu meragukanku ya...? Aku bukan pembohong, aku memang sudah melakukannya bahkan sebelum aku berniat untuk membantumu."

"Oh begitu ya..."

Sepertinya sang ibu ingin sedikit bermain main dengan anaknya yang satu ini, tapi sang anak justru mengira jika ibunya benar benar tidak percaya padanya bahkan sampai anak ingin pergi dari sana, sang ibu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ryeowook~ Bisa tolong bantu ibu memotong sayuran itu?"

Senyuman indah tiba tiba terlukis di wajah Ryeowook, "Tentu!"

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Bugh... Bugh! BUGH!_

Hantaman demi hantaman selalu dilayangkan pada bantal yang tak bersalah, bantal guling yang diikat lalu digantung dan dijadikan bahan latihan fisik oleh mantan atlet judo. Hmm... kebiasaan pagi yang baik namun menyusahkan isi kantong karena bantal guling selalu hancur setiap minggunya.

"Kangin~! Cepat turun, sarapannya sudah siap!".

Ajakkan itu seakan seperti ancaman tak dapat makanan untuknya, dengan cepat ia segera membereskan semuanya lalu menuju keluar kamarnya, "Tunggu aku!"

 _Blam_

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Game Over!_

"AH! Sialan!", Gerutu seseorang yang sangat kesal karena kekalahannya. Ini adalah kekalahannya yang ke 20, dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk berusaha memenangkan game yang satu ini. Sebenarnya ia belum menyerah tapi jari jarinya terasa sangat pegal saat ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertarungannya di dalam dunia virtual.

 _Kruug... Krrruug~_

"Ah aku lapar...", benar juga anak ini belum memakan apapun sejak semalam. Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hanya untuk bertanya pada seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya, "Kakak~! Apa ada makanan yang bisa kumakan?"

"Ada, kau makan saja lemari es yang ada disana itu! Apa yang kau tahu hanya makan saja huh?!"

Jawaban dari kakaknya membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah drastis, "Ku tanya baik baik dijawabnya kasar, dasar kakak tidak tahu diuntung."

"APA KATAMU?!"

"AKH! LUPAKAN SAJA!"

 _BRAKK!_

"HEY KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"BERISIK!"

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Irama musik terdengar cukup jelas pagi itu.

Ada seorang pemuda yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama, gerakan tubuhnya sangat luar biasa walaupun dia hanya seorang anak biasa. Sepertinya dance adalah salah satu olahraga yang menyenangkan di pagi hari.

"Eunhyuk, tolong kau jaga toko sebentar, Ibu ingin pergi ke pasar, kau ingin makan apa hari ini?"

"Hmm... Terserah ibu saja, aku tidak terlalu menginginkan sesuatu hari ini."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu, ingat! jaga toko dengan baik ya!"

"Iya bu iya, hati hati ya."

Wanita itu akhirnya benar benar pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan anaknya yang terdiam.

"Menjaga toko? Tokonya saja bahkan belum dibuka..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Crangg!_

"Berhenti mengangguku alarm bodoh!"

Orang yang baru saja memaki jam wekernya yang tak berdosa itu kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut merah yang sudah menutupi sebagian tubuh itu sebelumnya.

"Heechul! Apa kau sudah bangun?! Cepat turun jika kau tidak ingin kehabisan sarapan!".

"Iya sebentar lagi, beri aku waktu lima menit!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya ayo habiskan sarapannya!"

"HEY! Kubilang-! ARGH! SISAKAN UNTUKKU!"

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Donghae... Ayo bangun, sudah pagi..."

Menggeliat, hanya itu tanggapan dari perintah ibunya. Sang ibu dengan sabarnya mencoba untuk membangunkan anaknya ini, "Donghae, ayo bangun, jangan karena kau libur kau dapat tidur sepuasnya, ingat kau masih memiliki tugas iyakan?"

"Iya... tapi beri aku waktu untuk tidur sebentar lagi saja..."

"Mana bisa begitu? Bantu ibu membereskan rumah setelah itu ibu akan memberikan makanan favoritmu."

"Benarkah?", Anak ini mudah sekali disuruh jika ada imbalan.

"Iya tentu~ Ayo cepat mandi dan bantu membereskan rumah."

"Baiklah."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Suara desiran air terdengar dari suatu tempat yang cukup lembab, tapi tiba tiba suara itu berhenti.

Tak lama setelah itu seseorang keluar dari sana dalam keadaan setengah basah. Tubuhnya sudah segar pagi ini, setelah olah raga pagi tentunya. Tapi entah kenapa akhir akhir ini ia sedikit merasa bosan dengan liburannya, awalnya ia memang senang ketika mendapatkan hari libur selama dua minggu tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa seperti seorang pengangguran.

Orang itu berusaha mengeringkan helai demi helai rambutnya hanya dengan handuk yang tergantung di bahunya.

"Sungmin, apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah cepat kemari, bantu ayah!"

"Tunggu sebentar yah!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak...

"Hah... Yang seperti ini bukan liburan namanya..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hangeng... Bisa tolong bawakan ini ke kamar kakakmu? Mama ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya."

Anak yang dipanggil Hangeng oleh ibunya itu segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil seporsi sarapan untuk sang kakak, "Baiklah... Aku hanya berharap semoga dia ingin memakan sarapannya ini..."

 _Ceklek..._

Mata Hankyung menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, orang yang dia sayangi...

"Kakak... Ini sarapanmu... Aku letakkan di meja, tolong kau makan ya..."

"Cepat pergi sana!"

Hankyung terdiam lalu segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Krauk! Krips Krips Krips..._

"Shindong, Tidak baik memakan keripik sebelum sarapan..."

"Tapi aku suka tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak... jika ibu bilang boleh kau pasti akan menghabiskan 5 bungkus keripik kentang dalam sekejap."

"Iya benar juga, eh? Tapi kata kata ibu tadi aneh..."

"Sudah, makan dulu sarapanmu setelah itu kau bebas memakan keripik kentang sebanyak yang kau mau!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Shindong segera memakan sarapannya demi keripik kentang.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Tuan muda..."

 _Ceklek..._

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan membawa seporsi sarapan lengkap dengan buah buahannya dan juga segelas susu, tentu saja semua itu untuk sang penguasa kamar atau mungkin penguasa rumah ini yang masih berada dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Tuan muda, bangunlah ini sudah pagi saatnya untuk sarapan..."

"Aku masih ngantuk... Berikan aku waktu untuk tidur..."

"Tidak bisa, kau akan menjadi penerus perusahan milik tuan besar, seorang pemimpin harus bangun lebih awal."

"Tapi aku bukan pemimpin, bahkan jadi ketua osis saja aku tidak bisa!"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada orang yang ingin memilih ketua osis sepertimu, bangun pagi saja tidak bisa..."

"Ish! Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah bangun pagi sekarang!"

Siwon segera mengambil sarapannya dan memakan sarapannya dengan cepat tanpa membasuh wajahnya terlebih dulu, tapi ia hanya mendapat senyuman dari orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh ayahnya ini.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, tuan muda..."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Suara antara dua besi dan sebuah porselen terdengar jelas di dalam suatu ruangan.

Tidak ada suara lain yang mendampingi suara suara itu kecuali suara kicauan burung di luar rumah mereka.

Sunyi tanpa percakapan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapanku, jadi aku akan segera berangkat..."

"Daddy... Kapan kau akan kembali pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika aku diberikan kesempatan untuk pulang, aku janji akan segera kembali kemari, Henry..."

Henry mengangguk sejenak lalu terdiam, ia kecewa mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari ayahnya. Jika ayahnya berkata seperti itu, kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya setelah ia lulus nanti.

"Janji padaku, kau harus mendapatkan nilai yang baik saat lulus nanti."

"Ok Dad, aku... janji..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Nikmati liburanmu ya honey..."

 _'Salam perpisahan yang membosankan!'_

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Banyak buku yang berserakan di tempat tidur seseorang, dari mulai buku novel hingga pelajaran hingga buku buku lain.

Lalu sang pemiliknya?

Dia sedang menatap kosong keluar jendela kamarnya, pemandangan pagi yang sangat ia sukai akhir akhir ini. Bahkan tanpa kacamatapun matanya masih dapat menangkap gambaran pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Kibum, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Ah iya, anak ini lupa dengan keadaan perutnya sendiri.

"Ah bibi tenang saja, aku dapat mengurusnya nanti."

"Kalau belum sarapan, bibi masih memiliki sisa makanan di meja makan."

"Iya aku tahu bi, jika kau ingin pergi, silahkan saja biar aku yang jaga rumah."

...

"Apa orang itu sudah pergi? Huh... payah, belum sempat aku selesai bicara dia pergi seenaknya saja? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa...?!"

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hah..."

Helaan nafas terdengar cukup jelas di kamar seseorang.

"Liburan seperti ini... benar benar tidak menarik!"

Anak yang satu ini sepertinya benar benar bosan dengan hari harinya selama liburan. Ia sudah melakukan semua aktifitasnya pagi ini, tapi entah kenapa semakin rajin ia melakukan itu justru semakin bosan dirinya menjalani hidupnya.

"Olah raga sudah, mandi sudah, sarapan sudah, apa lagi yang belum?!"

"Kau belum mengerjakan pr mu, kau kan diberi libur karena itu!"

Ok, Bibinya berhasil membuat anak ini mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu bisa diurus nanti kan... lagipula mana bisa mengerjakan pr di pagi hari?!"

"Tentu saja bisa! Bukankah setiap pagi kau mengerjakan pr di sekolah?"

Anak itu terdiam kaku.

"AH! ITU BEDA LAGI CERITANYA!"

Sang bibi tertawa dengan lepasnya, "Huft... Bagaimana jika kau bermain keluar dengan teman temanmu? Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan...", setelah memberi saran tadi wanita itu segera pergi dari tempatnya.

 _..._?

"Eh benar juga... Baiklah! Aku akan mengajak mereka bermain!"

Anak itu segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Jari jarinya terlihat bergerak begitu lincah di atas layar ponselnya.

* * *

 ** _"FREEDOM! XII-J"_**

* * *

 **KYS :** "Hey, aku bosan... Ingin bermain?"

 **CKH :** "Memangnya kau kira kita adalah anak kecil?"

 **KYS :** "Ish! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

 **CKH :** "Iya iya aku tahu! Memangnya kau kira aku ini bodoh!"

 **KKB :** "Oy berisik!"

 **CKH :** "Matikan saja notifikasimu dasar cerewet!"

 **ZM :** "Bermain keluar? Ide bagus! Aku sudah muak dijadikan budak oleh ibuku."

 **LSM :** "Zhoumi! Tidak baik bicara begitu!"

 **ZM :** "Siapa yang bicara? Aku sedang mengetik!"

 **LSM :** "-_-"

 **KKI :** "Kurasa ide itu bagus juga~ aku ikut!"

 **KRW :** "Hey, aku ingin ikut tapi aku sedang membantu ibuku... bisa beri aku waktu?"

 **CKH :** "Rajinnya~"

 **KYS :** "Tenang saja dulu, aku yang punya ide bahkan tidak tahu kita akan berkumpul dimana..."

 **KHC :** "Di cafe?"

 **HGT :** "Jangan! aku tidak punya uang lebih T.T"

 **LDH :** "Di game center?"

 **CKH :** "AKU IKUT!"

 **HGT :** "Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya uang lebih... Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan tanpa mengeluarkan uang?"

 **KHC :** "Bodoh! Mana ada tempat seperti itu?!"

 **SDH :** "Ke taman? Kita bisa duduk duduk sambil makan dan menikmati pemandangan~"

 **LEH :** "Lalu termenung saat melihat orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta? AKU TIDAK MAU!"

 **LDH :** "Aku juga tidak mau..."

 **KHC :** "Itu asdfghjkl"

 **ZM :** "Tidak, terima kasih -.-"

 **KKI :** "Jika itu tempat tujuannya aku tidak akan ikut."

 **LT :** "Kalian ingin bermain?"

 **LDH, LEH, KHC, KKI, CKH, ZM, LSM, KRW, SDH, HGT :** "IYAAAAAA"

 **LT :** "Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan, sayang aku tidak bisa ikut."

 **LSM, KRW :** "Kenapa?"

 **KHC :** "Masih sibuk?"

 **LT :** "Ya begitulah..."

 **HRL :** "Kalian ingin pergi bermain?! Aku ikut!"

 **CSW :** "Bermain dimana? Kurasa aku juga tidak bisa ikut jika kita main keluar."

 **LEH :** "Bermain dirumahmu bagaimana? Siwon?"

 **CSW :** "Err... Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu..."

 **HGT :** "Kenapa tidak tahu?"

 **CSW :** "Karena aku memang tidak tahu, orang tuaku memang tidak ada di rumah, tapi aku hanya takut mereka kembali hari ini."

 **HRL :** "Memangnya kenapa jika mereka kembali?"

 **CSW :** "Tentu saja ayahku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian bermain denganku!"

 **KKB :** "Ayahmu itu menyusahkan juga ya."

 **CSW :** "Diam kau!"

 **KKB :** "Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam? Aku kan tidak bicara...?"

 **CSW :** "Kau ini ingin kubunuh ya?! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup hah?!"

 **LT :** "Astaga..."

 **LDH :** "Berkelahi lagi?"

 **KHC :** "Yang benar saja..."

 **KRW :** "Kumohon jangan bertengkar di chat room, bisa bisa ponselku error."

 **KKB :** "Oh jadi yang di panggil anak tuhan itu adalah orang yang cepat emosi ya? Kkk~"

 **LEH :** "Kukira mereka sudah akur, ternyata aku salah..."

 **KKI :** "Hey sudah hentikan! Aku sudah muak melihat kalian bertengkar hampir setiap hari!"

 **CSW :** "KAU INI! APA KAU INGIN KU BUNUH?!"

 **KKB :** "MEMANGNYA APA MASALAHMU HAH?! AKU HANYA MEMYAMPAIKAN PENDAPATKU! KENAPA KAU JADI EMOSI?"

 **LSM :** "Hey sudah hentikan!"

 **CKH :** "AYO TERUSKAN!"

 **LSM :** "Kyuhyun! Jangan memanasi mereka berdua!"

 **CSW :** "TAPI PENDAPATMU ITU KURANG AJAR!"

 **KRW :** "Kumohon hentikan...!"

 **KKB :** "OH BENARKAH? BUKANKAH DIRIMU SENDIRI MEMBENCI AYAHMU?"

 **LT :** "Kibum hentikan!"

 **CKH :** "Memangnya kau ini siapa Sungmin? Berani sekali kau mengatur ngatur hidupku!"

 **KHC :** "Kalian ini ergh!"

 **-KHC Meninggalkan Grup-**

 **KYS :** "Ya ampun sampai membuat Heechul keluar lagi?"

 **CSW :** "MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA SOAL KEHIDUPAN PRIBADIKU?!"

 **KKI :** "HEY KALIAN HENTIKAN!"

 **-LSM Mengundang KHC ke Grup-**

 **LSM :** "Aku temanmu Kyu... Mereka juga temanmu jangan biarkan mereka bertengkar lagi... Kumohon..."

 **KKB :** "AHAHAHAH PERTANYAANKU JAWABANNYA IYA KAN?! AHAHAHA!"

 **CKH :** "Bla bla bla... Iya iya, tenang saja aku sudah punya solusinya!"

 **-CKH Menghapus CSW Dan KKB Dari Grup-**

 **HRL :** "Good Job!"

 **LEH :** "Sudah tenang?"

 **LDH :** "Syukurlah..."

 **KRW :** "Akhirnya..."

 **-KHC Bergabung Dengan Obrolan-**

 **KHC :** "Mereka di kick? Baguslah, aku sudah muak dengan mereka"

 **KYS :** "Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke topik utama! Kemana kita akan pergi bermain?"

 **LT :** "Aku tidak bisa ikut, Maaf"

...

...

...

...

...

 **KYS :** "Hey yang lain! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

 **HRL :** "Tidak tahu"

 **LDH :** "Tidak tahu(2)"

 **LEH :** "Tidak tahu(3)"

 **KKI :** "Tidak tahu(4)"

 **LSM :** "Terserah kau saja..."

 **KHC :** "Terserah kau saja...(2)"

 **ZM :** "Terserah kau saja...(3)"

 **SDH :** "Terserah kau saja...(4)"

 **KRW :** "Terserah kau saja...(5)"

 **HGT :** "Rumah Siwon?"

 **KYS :** "Ide bagus! Tapi Siwon baru saja di kick, jadi kita tak mungkin pergi kesana tanpa persejetujuannya."

 **HGT :** "Tapi kurasa lebih baik kita pergi kesana diam diam."

 **KYS :** "EH? Ahah... Hah... Hah! Memangnya siapa diantara kita yang tahu dimana rumah milik Siwon?"

 **CKH :** "Kibum tahu, dia pernah kerumahnya."

 **KYS :** "Oh Baiklah..."

 **HGT :** "Jadi? Bagaimana?"

 **KYS :** "Pergi kerumah Siwon saja"

 **HRL, LSM, KRW, LEH, LDH :** "Aku ikut!"

 **CKH :** "Ku rasa tidak buruk"

 **KKI :** "Bertemu dimana?"

 **KHC :** "Di halte bus saja"

 **ZM :** "Halte bus mana?"

 **KHC :** "Halte bus dekat sekolah, yang jalurnya ke arah Gangnam."

 **KYS :** "Ryeowook, apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

 **KRW :** "Sudah!"

 **KYS :** "Jadi keputusannya, kita akan berkumpul di halte bus dekat sekolah pada jam 10.30 nanti. Waktu untuk menunggu hanya 20 menit jadi jika ada yang telat, biarkan saja dia berlibur sendirian setuju?"

 **ALL :** "Setuju!"

 **CKH :** "Soal masalah Kibum biar aku yang urus~"

 **LSM :** "Ayo kerjakan tugas bersama di sana."

 **ALL :** "OK"

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Setelah chat panjang itu berakhir, anak anak yang sedang diserang oleh kebosanan itu segera menyiapkan diri mereka untuk pergi kerumah seorang pemuda kaya raya bernama Choi Siwon.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Leeteuk?

Kyuhyun sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Anak yang gila dengan game itu sudah berada di depan rumah Kibum saat ini, tapi hanya di depan. Ia sengaja tidak masuk ke dalam, jika ia melakukan itu Kibum pasti akan menggiringnya keluar.

Jari jari Kyuhyun sedang menari bebas di atas layar ponselnya, setelah itu ia mengangkat tangannya dan mensejajarkan posisi ponselnya dengan telinganya. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah sebuah jendela yang ada di bagian loteng rumah orang yang ia kenal ini.

Tak lama kemudian.

 _Drrt... Drrrt..._

Getaran ponsel di atas sebuah kasur membuat pemiliknya mau tak mau mengangkat ponselnya itu. Panggilan masuk dari Cho Kyuhyun... itu yang tertulis di layar ponsel orang itu.

"Hah... Apalagi sekarang?", Kibum akhirnya mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

 _"Kau yakin tidak ingin bermain keluar?"_

"Tidak, terima kasih."

 _"Sungmin juga menyuruh kita membantu yang lain mengerjakan tugas mereka, Kau masih tidak mau?"_

"Tidak, rumah ini sedang kosong. Tidak ada orang di rumah selain aku, aku juga tidak memegang kunci rumah. Mana mungkin aku pergi bermain keluar?"

 _"Oh... Jadi, kau ingin kami datang ke rumahmu?"_

"Tentu saja tidak!"

 _"Lalu?"_

"Intinya aku tidak ingin keluar rumah."

 _"Kalau begitu biarkan kami masuk ke dalam rumahmu agar kami dapat menyelesaikan tugas menyebalkan itu~"_

"..."

 _"Halo? Oi! Jawab!"_

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

 _"Eh? Kau kenapa?"_

"Huft... Aku hanya melepas rasa stresku."

 _"Oh. Jadi bagaimana? Kau yang ikut pergi keluar atau kami yang kerumahmu?"_

"Ok... Ok... Aku yang akan ikut pegi bermain keluar... Kau dimana?"

 _"Di depan rumah."_

"Rumah siapa?"

 _"Tentu saja di depan rumahmu! Memangnya kau pikir dimana lagi?!"_

Kibum mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu melongok keluar jendela kamarnya, dan ketika pandangannya mengarah kebawah, matanya berhasil menemukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tepat di depan rumahnya.

 _'Dasar menyebalkan...'_

Ok Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Kibum merasa terdesak dan akhirnya dua anak jenius itu pergi menuju tempat pertemuan yang sudah disepakati.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sang ketua kelas?

Dia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga toko kaset. Pikirannya sedang tidak bersahabat dengan hatinya saat ini, ingin bermain tapi ia juga harus bekerja, dua pilihan yang sulit untuknya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyapa, menebar senyum, dan bersikap ramah pada pelanggan tanpa memikirkan rasa lelahnya, tapi baginya hampir setiap hari seperti itu bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Lagipula ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaannya, jika ia tidak melakukannya dengan baik tentu saja gaji adalah taruhannya.

"Leeteuk, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?", Leeteuk menatap datar salah satu rekan kerjanya ini, "Untuk apa? Jungmo?". Orang bernama Jungmo itu menampilkan senyuman manisnya pada Leeteuk, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, boleh tidak?".

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Leeteuk dengan mudah memberikan ponselnya pada Jungmo, entah karena ia tidak memiliki konten 'terlarang' di ponselnya atau karena pikirannya sedang kalut.

Sebagai seorang siswa harusnya Leeteuk lebih memfokuskan pelajarannya, terlebih karena ia ada di kelas akhir. Tapi jika hidup sendiri dengan menyewa suatu kamar untuk dirinya beristirahat, mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk bekerja.

Jari jemari Jungmo dengan lihai menyentuh ponsel milik Leeteuk, tapi wajahnya terlihat cukup bingung saat ini. "Err... Kenapa kau menolak tawaran teman temanmu?", Jungmo sepertinya benar benar ingin tahu jawaban dari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap Jungmo dalam diam untuk beberapa saat lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah lain, "Kau lihat sendirikan? Aku masih bekerja disini, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku?" Jawab Leeteuk dengan sinis.

"Tapi kau boleh saja izin untuk mengerjakan tugasmu, lihat ini! Mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama sama! Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut? Memangnya kau punya waktu untuk mengerjakannya? Memangnya kau masih dapat berpikir untuk mengerjakan tugasmu bahkan setelah kau lelah bekerja sekalipun?!"

"Itu benar, silahkan saja jika kau ingin pergi dengan teman temanmu."

Suara itu membuat Leeteuk dan Jungmo mengalihkan pamdangan mereka pada bos mereka, Kangta. Jungmo menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah jahilnya, tapi Leeteuk hanya melihat Jungmo sekilas lalu kembali melihat Kangta, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan aku mengerti, lagipula kau masih seorang pelajar. Kurasa harusnya pelajar sepertimu lebih mementingkan pelajaran daripada pekerjaan, lagipula jika dihitung hitung kau juga dapat bercengkrama dengan teman temanmu iyakan?", Leeteuk kembali terdiam, bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangta, mungkin begitu pikir Leeteuk. Anak itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kangta dengan wajah yang cukup serius, "Tapi jika aku pergi, aku yakin gajiku pasti akan dipotong kan? Jika begitu bagaimana dengan hidupku? Aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja."

"Hey... Justru jika nilaimu hancur kehidupanmu akan semakin hancur! Memangnya kau kira hidup ini hanya tergantung pada uang? Sekarang aku ingin kau pikirkan soal tugasmu dan buat masa depanmu menjadi semakin cerah! Masalah gaji, aku tidak akan memotongnya jika kau pergi mengerjakan tugasmu sekarang."

Mulut Leeteuk sedikit terbuka mendengar perkataan bosnya itu tadi, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kangta sangat baik padanya seperti saati ini. Kangta memang jarang datang ke toko dan hanya menyapa atau berbincang sesaat dengan para karyawannya disini, jadi wajar jika Leeteuk merasa terkejut jika Kangta ternyata memiliki sifat sebaik ini.

Leeteuk segera membukukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat di depan Kangta dengan ucapan terima kasih yang sangat senang, setelah itu ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaiannya yang ada di dalam loker. "Aku permisi, Terima kasih atas semuanya!".

 _Kring..._

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Kibum dan Kyuhyun belum datang?".

"Kau lihat sendirikan? Mereka belum terlihat." Jawaban dari Heechul berhasil membuat Ryeowook membungkamkan mulutnya. Donghae menghela nafasnya cukup panjang, "Leeteuk juga belum, apa dia benar benar tidak ikut?"

"Dia ikut." Jawab Sungmin yang menatap kesuatu arah, Donghae dan yang lain juga megikuti tatapan Sungmin.

Dan yang mereka lihat adalah sosok sang ketua kelas yang sedang berlari menuju mereka, "Apa aku terlambat?" Leeteuk mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berlari cukup jauh tadi. "Yah... Setidaknya kau bukan orang terakhir yang terlambat diantara kita." Leeteuk tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari Kangin.

 **7 menit kemudan...**

Heechul melihat dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal, "KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI?!". Sayangnya dua orang yang dilihat oleh Heechul tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, bahkan sampai merrka benar benar sampai disana mereka tetap bergaya dengan santai seakan tidak tahu apa apa. "HEI JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!", bahkan sampai Heechul mengeluarkan emosinya, mereka masih tetap setia dengan wajah tanpa dosa mereka.

"Ada masalah dalam perjalanan, karena itu kami terlambat.", Heechul kembali tenang setelah Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi wajah Kibum sepertinya menunjukkan suatu kecurigaan dari percakapan singkat antara Kyuhyun dengan Heechul.

Kibum sedikit menarik nafasnya, "Apa aku boleh tahu kemana kita akan pergi?".

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi kerumah Siwon, memangnya kau kira kita akan pergi kemana?", Jawaban Kangin membuat keheningan diantara mereka, Kibum menunjukkan wajah malasnya lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, kurasa Kyuhyun saja cukup untuk membantu kalian mengerjakan tugas sialan itu.", Kibum mencoba untuk pergi dari sana tapi,

 _Tap!_

Kyuhyun lebih dulu mencegahnya sebelum ia benar benar pergi dari sana, tangan kiri Kyuhyun berada di atas bahu kiri Kibum karena itu Kibum merasa cukup berat untuk pergi dari sana. "Bisakah kau melupakan masalahmu dengan Siwon untuk hari ini saja? Kami tahu kau masih dendam padanya, kau gagal menjadi ketua osis karena berkelahi denganya dan akhirnya Jaejoong yang menjadi ketua osis, iyakan?. Tapi akan lebih memalukan lagi jika kita gagal lulus sekolah hanya karena tugas seperti ini! Kau tidak bisa egios seperti ini Kim Kibum!"

Mereka kembali terdiam...

"Kita adalah kelas XII-J... bukan kelas XII-A, yang egois satu sama lain."

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, tak lama sebuah bus berjalan menuju halte itu. Kibum menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya. "Hey! Kau mau pergi kemana?!", Kibum terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam bus tapi sebelum ia benar benar masuk kedalam sana, Sungmin menahannya "Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Bukankah kalian ingin pergi ke rumah tuan muda Choi Siwon itu? Kenapa kalian menghalangiku? Ini busnya!"

Jawaban Kibum membuat mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka sendiri, mereka tidak pernah menduga jika Kibum akan seperti sekarang. Lagipula mereka tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, sekarang mereka terkesan seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Kibum.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam bus dan pergi menuju rumah Siwon.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tap Tap Tap Tap..._

"Sekarang ke arah mana?", Donghae sangat penasaran dengan rumah Siwon, padahal mereka baru saja turun dari bus, bahkan di dalam bus anak itu terus saja berkhayal bagaimana besarnya rumah milik Siwon.

Kibum berusaha mengingat kemana arah menuju rumah Siwon, maklum ia sudah cukup lama tidak kemari. "Ikut aku." Ajak Kibum dengan wajah datarnya, mereka pun mengekor pada Kibum yang menjadi penunjuk arah dadakan. Shindong terus mengunyah keripiknya, "Apa kita tidak perlu membeli makanan untuk persediaan makanan di rumah Siwon?"

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu membawa tubuhmu saja. Ketika kita sampai di sana apapun yang kau mau akan tersedia di hadapanmu beberapa menit kemudian."

"Bahkan jika aku ingin bulgogi?"

"Tentu."

Sepertinya cerita Kibum membuat khayalan mereka tentang kekayaan Siwon semakin menjadi jadi. Zhoumi sepertinya tidak percaya dengan cerita Kibum, "Huh! Kau ini bercanda kan?!". Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis mereka semua juga menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku?"

"Tidak!"

"Boleh aku bercerita pengalamanku saat di rumah anak itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari teman temannya, Kibum menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Saat itu aku hanya sedang bergurau bersama Siwon, anak itu bercerita jika ia ingin menyicipi cupcake yang terbuat dari emas. Tapi kemudian aku berkata, mustahil karena itu harganya sangat mahal lagipula itu langka, tapi justru karena itu ia ingin menyicipinya begitu katanya. Lalu dia berkata ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memesan makanan apa pada maidnya, ia sudah terlalu banyak menyicipi makanan yang mungkin sulit untuk dimakan di dalam rumah pribadi. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan perkataannya jadi, aku bilang jika aku ingin bento dengan bentuk tiga babi kecil duduk di atas kebun bunga dan ingin dimakan serigala di depan gunung fuji yang mengeluarkan lahar panas. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon tapi tiba tiba ia berkata "sebentar lagi pesananmu akan datang", aku kira dia hanya bercanda jadi aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya tapi tak lama kemudian seorang maid datang ke arah kami dan memberiku sekotak bento dengan bentuk tiga babi kecil duduk di atas kebun bunga dan ingin dimakan serigala di depan gunung fuji yang mengeluarkan lahar panas. Aku tercengang melihat itu, tapi setelah itu aku makan saja bentonya."

Mulut Zhoumi ternganga mendengar cerita dari Kibum, tidak, buka hanya Zhoumi, yang lain juga demikian. Rasanya benar benar sulit untuk mempercayai cerita Kibum tadi, itu benar benar terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh para maid.

"Masih tidak percaya?", ok lagi lagi tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Anak itu memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafasnya, "Lebih baik kita segera menuju rumah Siwon untuk membuktikannya."

Entah apa yang telah merasuki Kibum, tapi anak itu tiba tiba saja berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman temannya yang masih terdiam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka tersadar lalu mengikuti langkah Kibum yang sudah cukup jauh.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai disana? Sedari tadi kita hanya menyusuri jalan dengan pagar tinggi yang sangat mewah di samping kita!", Henry mulai tidak tahan dengan semuanya, seharusnya ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan untuknya tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain.

"Kita sudah sampai...", Jawab Kibum dengan santai, Henry tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh orang jenius di depannya ini, "Apa kau bercanda? Kita masih berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tidak tahu diri ini dan kau bilang kita sudah sampai?!", Henry sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi.

"Tapi kita memang sudah sampai...", Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya Henry ingin memukul wajah Kibum sekarang, "Ergh! Terserah kau saja!", tapi anak itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku serius, sebenarnya sejak kita menyusuri jalan ini kita sudah sampai. Kita hanya perlu menuju gerbangnya saja."

"Jadi maksudmu, pagar di samping kita ini adalah pagar rumahnya Siwon?", Zhoumi berusaha memahami maksud Kibum. "Iya, Tentu saja.", Jawaban singkat dari Kibum berhasil membuat mereka tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya setelah akhirnya ia menyadari jika teman temannya terdiam di posisi mereka masing masing, "Hey ayolah! Jangan terdiam begitu, waktu kita terbuang percuma! Jika ayahnya Siwon sampai di rumah itu sebelum kita, maka kedatangan kita kesini sama dengan percuma!", Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh teman temannya.

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Kibum, itu karena Kibum adalah orang yang paling 'berpengalaman' bermain ke istana milik keluarga Choi ini. Bisa dikatakan, Kibum adalah orang asing pertama yang dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam rumah megah ini. Karena katanya, dari sekian banyak orang yang berusaha masuk hanya Kibum yang berhasil lewat dengan mudah.

"Nah! Itu dia! Lihat?!", Jari Kibum menuju ke arah dimana ada gerbang besar dan beberapa penjaga disana. Mereka -kecuali Kibum- menelan air liur mereka dengan berat, mereka tidak yakin dapat diperbolehkan masuk dengan mudah oleh penjaga penjaga yang di sana itu, terlebih mereka semua berbadan kekar.

"Kau yakin kita akan diperbolehkan masuk ke sana?", Telinga Kibum kembali menangkap pertanyaan dari temannya, Hankyung. Kibum menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan datar, "Jika kita masuk seenaknya saja, sudah pasti kita tidak mungkin bisa melewati gerbang itu. Kita harus menghubungi sang tuan rumah terlebih dahulu."

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali, ia berusaha menghubungi Siwon.

 _"Halo, Selamat siang. Dengan Choi Siwon disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kim Kibum..."_

"Oi! Kami ada di depan gerbang rumahmu, cepat datang kemari dan suruh penjaga penjaga itu untuk memperbolehkan kami masuk."

 _"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"_

"Mana ku tahu, aku sendiri dipaksa mereka untuk datang kemari. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang, mereka atau mungkin kami atau kita ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang payah itu, kau juga ingin mengerjakannyakan? Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi."

 _"...Tapi aku sedang ada tamu saat ini, aku akan minta tolong paman Joo untuk menjemput kalian, nanti kalian hanya perlu mengikutinya saja. Setelah pertemuan ini selesai aku akan segera menemui kalian."_

"Oh ok, tapi bisakah ia datang lebih cepat? Kaki kami seperti mati rasa..."

 _"Iya tentu, akan ku usahakan, aku tutup teleponnya ya. Selamat siang."_

 _Bip!_

Kibum sedikit menghela nafasnya, tapi aktifitas Kibum itu sepertinya menjadi tontotan menarik bagi teman temannya, "Hah... Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.". Perkataan Kibum mendapat respon helaan nafas dari sekumpulan anak yang mirip dengan anak hilang.

Sementara itu,

Siwon memanggil paman Joo, orang yang sudah dipercaya oleh Tuan besar Choi itu menghampiri majikan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri dengan sopan. "Ada apa tuan muda?", Paman Joo mendekatkan telinganya dengan bibir Siwon, "Aku minta tolong padamu, teman temanku tiba tiba saja datang kemari dan mereka ada di depan gerbang. Aku ingin kau menjemput mereka dan mengantar mereka ke lantai dua dan suruh mereka untuk menungguku sampai pertemuan ini selesai, aku mohon."

"Baik tuan, saya permisi." Paman Joo segera melaksanakan tugas barunya dan Siwon kembali melanjutkan pertemuan menyusahkannya yang tertunda.

Paman Joo pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan melewati halaman milik keluarga Choi yang sangat luas ini, oh iya sedikit informasi ruangan yang digunakan keluarga Choi untuk acara pertemuan seperti tadi terletak di samping ruang tamu jadi tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk keluar dari ruangan tadi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk melewati halaman yang luar biasa luas itu, akhirnya paman Joo sampai di pintu gerbang milik keluarga Choi. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak melihat satupun anak seumuran Siwon disana, "Err... Apa kau melihat sekumpulan anak yang seumuran dengan tuan muda Choi Siwon di sekitar sini?" Tanya paman Joo pada seorang penjaga gerbang yang sedang bertugas di sana.

"Oh iya aku melihat mereka, mereka ada di sana," Penjaga itu menunjuk ke arah luar, "Apa anda kenal dengan mereka?". Paman Joo mengangguk dengan senyuman, "Mereka adalah temannya tuan muda, ngomong ngomong terima kasih ya." Paman Joo pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah penjaga itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'sama sama.'

"Oh apa itu mereka?", Tanya paman Joo pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat sekumpulan anak yang sebaya dengan Siwon, mereka semua sedang berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang ada di seberang rumah Siwon, prihatin sekali. Paman Joo pun menghampiri mereka yang sepertinya sangat kepanasan, suhu hari ini memang cukup panas.

"Maaf, apa kalian adalah temannya Siwon?", sekumpulan anak itu segera membenarkan posisi mereka dan dengan kompaknya mereka menjawab, "Iya benar.". paman Joo tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada mereka, "Maafkan saya karena telah membuat kalian menunggu."

Ini benar benar terasa aneh bagi sekumpulan anak itu, "Ah! Tidak masalah! Ini sudah biasa bagi kami! Paman tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu...!" Jawab Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak terlalu dihiraukan oleh paman Joo, "Mari ikuti saya...". Sekumpulan anak itu menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh pria paruh baya itu.

Mereka mengikuti paman Joo hingga mereka memasuki kawasan kediaman keluarga Choi yang sangat megah, mereka semua benar benar takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. "Ini benar benar terasa seperti di surga..." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan, entah sudah berapa kali mereka melontarkan kalimat takjub sejak mereka memasuki kawasan ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Halamannya saja seluas ini bagaimana dengan bagian dalam rumahnya...?" Hankyung juga tak menyangka jika ia memiliki teman yang sekaya ini. Sebelumnya Hankyung dan Siwon memang pernah sekelas, tapi ini pertama kalinya Hankyung datang dan masuk ke dalam rumah milik temannya yang sekaya raya ini.

Paman Joo membawa mereka memasuki istana dari keluarga Choi, tapi mereka tidak melewati pintu utama melainkan melewati pintu samping. Alasannya karena ada tamu lain di sana jadi tidak mungkin anak anak seperti itu di bawa masuk melewati pintu utama. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke lantai dua, paman Joo benar benar menjadi tour guide yang baik.

"Nah, saya hanya mengantar kalian sampai di sini, tuan muda mengatakan pada saya agar kalian mau menunggunya sampai pertemuan yang sedang ia laksanakan selesai, saya harap kalian mau menunggu. Jika ada hal yang kalian inginkan para maid akan segera datang pada kalian. Saya permisi." Lagi lagi paman Joo membungkuk di depan mereka yang tentu juga di balas oleh bungkukkan hormat, senyuman juga tak pudar dari wajahnya dan setelahnya paman Joo meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedangkan anak anak itu?

Oh, mereka sedang takjub melihat isi lant]ai dua dari rumah keluarga Choi ini, rumah ini terlalu nyaman bahkan mewah untuk ukuran anak anak seperti mereka. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya mereka merasakan sensasi berada di dalam istana seperti sekarang, ini benar benar lebih dari apa yang pernah mereka impikan sebelumnya.

Bayangkan saja, rumah yang megah dengan halaman yang seluas lapangan sepak bola, dengan fasilitas lengkap dan mewah, juga dengan para maid yang siap melayani kapanpun dan dimanapun, sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa kayanya orang yang memiliki semua itu, dan keluarga Choi sudah memilikinya. Luar biasa bukan?

"Aku yakin semua barang barang yang ada di sini pasti mahal..." Perkataan Shindong tidak digubris oleh siapa pun, karena sudah pasti jawabannya adalah iya. Rasanya aneh jika orang dengan uang berlimpah hanya membali barang barang yang biasa saja, bukankah manusia tidak pernah merasa puas? Jadi hal seperti itu tentu tidak akan terjadi, benar?

"Err, Kibum?". Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Leeteuk yang sepertinya pensaran dengan sesuatu, "Hmm?" Balas Kibum dengan singkat. "Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau sering datang dan diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah ini? Bukankah kau dan Siwon adalah rival abadi?". Kibum terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak lalu ingatannya terlempar kembali ke waktu ketika ia pertama kali masuk ke rumah ini.

"Seingatku, pertama kali aku masuk kemari itu karena anak itu memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya, kalau tidak salah itu saat kami baru masuk osis. Lalu lama kelamaan, ia justru selalu memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi dengan syarat ia harus memberikanku bayaran yang jumlah nominalnya sama dengan bayaran sekolah. Itu semua berlangsung lama, sebelum akhirnya seperti sekarang, hanya itu."

Zhoumi berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu, "Apa itu artinya dulu kau dan Siwon adalah teman dekat?!". Kibum hanya berdeciih mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Zhoumi, "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku hanya diperalat olehnya tidak lebih! Dia memintaku untuk membantunya itu hanya diawal saja, setelahnya ia memintaku untuk mengejakan tugasnya bukan memintaku untuk membantunya lagi."

"Itu alasannya kenapa kau memintanya untuk memberikanmu bayaran?", Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Ryeowook. Kibum menatap Ryeowook cukup lekat selama beberapa saat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Aku sadar jika aku diperalat olehnya, dan aku sadar jika ia memiliki harta yang berlimpah. Mana mungkin aku rela mengerahkan tenaga dan pikiranku hanya untuk menuruti keinginan si anak kaya raya? Tentu saja aku berusaha mencari kesepakatan, aku akan mengerjakan semua tugasnya jika ia memberiku bayaran yang sama dengan bayaran sekolah, dan dia setuju dengan itu."

...

...

...

"Heh! Kenapa tiba tiba aku ingin jadi seperti Kibum?!" Candaan Heechul dengan gaya bicaranya yang konyol membuat teman temannya tertawa. Heechul berhasil mencairkan suasana dingin yang dibuat oleh Kibum selama anak itu bercerita.

"Maaf ya, aku telah membuat kalian menunggu."

Suara itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua, yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan dengan setelan jas yang sepertinya mahal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara ketika Siwon sampai di sana, entah karena pakaian itu membuat Siwon terlihat mempesona atau memang Siwon terlalu mempesona(?).

 _Klap! Klap!_

Tepukan dari Siwon itu menjadi suatu panggilan penting bagi para maidnya, ada sekitar tujuh maid sekaligus datang menghampiri Siwon, tapi hanya satu yang Siwon inginkan kali ini.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan tuan muda?"

"Ambilkan aku baju ganti, yang mana saja boleh. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan ini semua."

"Baik." Maid itu segera pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, dan mengejutkannya salah satu Maid lain dengan sigap membantu Siwon melepaskan jasnya. Maid itu juga di lempari dasi dan ikat pinggang oleh Siwon, lalu setelahnya Maid itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Maid yang sebelumnya diperintah oleh Siwon, kembali datang dengan membawa pakaian ganti untuk Siwon. Anak itu mengambilnya dan segera berjalan santai menghampiri teman temannya, apa Siwon tidak sadar kalau sebagian dari teman temannya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya mereka?

"Jadi apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang menyebalkan itu?"

"Eh? Itu, belum kami kerjakan. Kami menunggumu agar kita mengerjakannya bersama." Jawab Sungmin dengan cepat setelah ada jeda waktu cukup lama antara pertanyaan Siwon dengan jawabannya. Siwon mengangguk dengan gaya menyebalkannya(menurut Kyuhyun), sepertinya ia sudah tahu jika teman temannya belum melakukan apapun sejak mereka tiba di istananya, "Kalau begitu aku ingin mengganti pakaianku dulu, jika kalian butuh sesuatu kalian hanya perlu memanggil para maid itu ya.", setelahnya Siwon pergi begitu saja untuk membebaskan tubuhnya dari pakaian yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Lagi lagi, anak anak kelas XII-J yang lain kembali terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Shindong sepertinya ingin membuktikan sesuatu tapi ia masih ragu untuk saat ini, "Hm... Kibum...!", Kibum menoleh atas panggilan itu tanpa membalas apapun pada Shindong. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Siwon tadi?", Kibum mengkerutkan dahinya, "Yang mana?"

"Jika kita membutuhkan sesuatu kita hanya perlu memanggil para maid? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

Kibum berdecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya yang polos ini, "Di rumah ini, jika ada seorang tamu maka ia akan dianggap raja. Jadi jangan pernah pikirkan soal masalah sopan atau tidak di rumah ini, mereka hanya melakukan tugas di sini, justru mereka akan merasa mereka kurang ajar jika mereka tidak perlakukan sebagaimana mestinya seorang maid. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku ingin ice cream rasa cokelat, vanilla, dan strawberry dengan toping oreo.", Kibum sedikit mengela napasnya lalu,

 _Klap! Klap!_

Seorang maid datang ke arah mereka dengan senyum yang indah, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?". Percakapan Kibum dengan maid itu menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, "Aku ingin ice cream rasa cokelat, vanilla, dan strawberry dengan toping oreo, bolehkah?". Maid itu mengangguk sopan sejenak, "Akan saya bawakan untuk tuan, apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Heechul mengangkat tangannya tinggi, "Aku juga ingin ice cream itu!" Anak itu mulai bersemangat kali ini. "Aku ingin ice cream cokelat dengan toping cokelat." Kali ini Yesung yang bersemangat. "Halah, sudah bawakan saja semua makanan yang di rumah ini." Dan mereka semua bersorak karena usul dari Zhoumi yang sangat cemerlang.

Senyuman maid itu benar benar tidak luntur bahkan ketika para bocah itu memberinya tugas yang menyusahkan, "Apa ada lagi?" tanya maid itu dengan halus. "TIDAK." Tapi anak anak itu justru menjawab dengan keras. Maid itu tetap tersenyum seperti ia selalu diperlakukan halus oleh siapapun, "Baik, saya akan membawakan pesanan tuan tuan sekalian, harap menunggu." Ia membungkuk dengan prnuh rasa hormat, lalu maid itu pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Wah... Wah... Sepertinya ada yang sudah menjadi seorang boss."

Semua mata mengarah pada satu titik yaitu, Siwon. Kali ini pangeran itu telah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian casual sama seperti teman temannya yang lain. "Heh! Bukankah yang menyuruh kita untuk melakukan hal seperti itu adalah kau sendiri?", Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terima disebut seperti itu oleh Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Iya iya, memang aku yang menyuruh kalian tapi aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk membentaknya bukan?". Kyuhyun semakin tidak terima, "Itu bukan membentak! Karena kami banyak dan kompak jadi jawabannya terdengar seperti membentak! Lagipula mereka yang terlalu bersemangat, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan makanan." Balas Kyuhyun dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Aishh! Sudahlah! Duduk dan tunggu pesanan kita datang!", Hankyung sepertinya sudah muak dengan perkelahian antar teman. "Nah selama kita menunggu, ayo kerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini! Ayo kita bekerja sama!", Balas Henry dengan semangat tanpa dibalas oleh siapapun, tapi dari gerak gerik mereka, sepertinya mereka setuju dengan usul Henry.

Leeteuk melihat ke arah dua orang yang terkenal jenius di kelas mereka, "Kibum, Kyuhyun, tolong bantu kami ya.". Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasti untuk membalas jawaban Leeteuk. "Jadi, tugas menyebalkan mana dulu yang akan kita kerjakan?", Ok pertanyaan dari DOnghae membuat keheningan di antara mereka kembali terjadi. Leeteuk mulai mengambil alih kepemimpinan.

"Menurut kalian pelajaran apa yang paling menyebalkan?"

"FISIKA!"

"Jadi kita kerjakan fisika terlebih dulu, aku yakin jika pelajaran ini dikerjakan paling akhir tentu akan menjadi masalah besar."

"SETUJU!"

"AYO KITA MULAI PERANGNYA!"

"AYOO!"

Hehehe... Ada satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu soal kenapa Leeteuk bertanya tugas mana yang akan mereka kerjakan terlebih dulu. Sebenarnya mereka tidak membawa satupun buku, hanya Sungmin yang membawanya dan itupun hanya buku yang tidak penting. Sisanya? Mereka menggunakan buku cetak milik Siwon untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka, dan mereka akan menulis jawabannya di ponsel mereka masing masing, Jadi mereka dapat menyelesaikan banyak tugas dalam waktu yang relatif lebih singkat, keren bukan?

"Soal yang ini bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Oh itu, serahkan padaku."

"Kibum, hasil milikmu berapa?"

"Seperti ini benarkan?"

"Mengerti tidak?"

"Oh! Aku tahu cara untuk soal yang ini."

"Selesai! Bagaimana jika sekarang adalah Bahasa Inggris? Henry! Kibum! Siwon! Bantu kami!"

"Huft! Bahasa Inggris ceklis! Lalu setelah ini, apa?"

"Bagaimana jika Kimia? Kali ini, biarkan Sungmin yang berpikir."

"Oke, Kimia selesai. Lalu ayo kerjakan Matematika, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun kami butuh kalian~."

"Arrghh! Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah!"

"AKHIRNYA MATEMATIKA SELESAI JUGA!"

"Kali ini, bagaimana jika Ekonomi? Ayolah aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya tuan muda mengerjakan tugas tugas ini."

"Yeaaay, ini selesai. Sudah lima tugas kita selesaikan! Tersisa tujuh tugas lagi~."

"Setelah ini bagaimana jika Bahasa Korea, Heechul dan Kangin bisa tolong bantu kami?"

"BAHASA KOREA CEKLIS! TINGGAL ENAM TUGAS LAGI MAKA INI SEMUA AKAN BERAKHIR!"

"SYUKURLAH..."

Suara suara seperti itu terus terdengar selama mereka mengerjakan sebagian tugas menyebalkan mereka. Dan sepertinya enam tuga situ cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka, dan tepat saat mereka membutuhkan asupan makanan.

Para maid datang dengan membawakan banyak hidangan untuk mereka, mulai dari makanan pembuka, makanan utama, sampai makanan penutup, semuanya tersedia dengan sangat cantik tepat di depan mata.

"I-Ini... Benar benar menganggumkan...", Zhoumi tidak dapat menutup rapat mulutnya sekarang, pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya jauh lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan dengan para perempuan seksi yang ada di majalah dewasa. "Rasanya aku ingin memakan mereka semua saat ini juga, sllrrpp! Aku lapar!", Jangan tanya siapa yang berkata seperti īitu barusan, dapat ditebak itu pasti Shindong.

Istana milik Siwon memang benar benar mengaggumkan dari sisi manapun itu. Mulai dari bangunannya, pelayanannya, para maidnya, penjaganya, semuanya sangat menakjubkan.

Para maid itu meletakkan semua hidangan di atas sebuah meja panjang yang ada di dekat dinding sebelah kiri lantai itu. Mereka benar benar menyusun seluruh hidangan itu dengan hati hati, itu membuat teman teman Siwon tercengang.

"Silahkan dinikmati, jika ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu, tuan tuan hanya perlu memanggil kami." Ucap salah satu maid itu dengan halus, lalu dengan kompak mereka semua membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan rapih dan teratur.

"Nah! Sekarang apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?" Semua mata kini mengarah pada Siwon, sang penguasa rumah itu kembali melanjutkan kata katanya, "Makanlah, habiskan semua hidangan itu. Bukankah kalian yang memesan ini semua?".

...

Mereka terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk menyantap makanan makanan lezat itu. Tidak ada yang akan bergerak jika tidak ada satupun yang bergerak.

"YANG ITU ICE CREAMKU!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! JANGAN REBUT MILIKKU!"

"ICE CREAM YANG COKELAT ITU MILIKKU! MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU!"

"AKU INGIN MAKAN YANG ITU!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! ITU BAGIANKU!"

"DEMI APAPUN! INI BENAR BENAR LEZAT!"

"Terasa seperti aku sedang berada di restoran bintang lima..."

"Tidak ku sangka, aku akan merasakan makanan selezat ini."

"Apa kau memakan makanan seperti ini setiap hari Siwon?"

"Ini... Luar biasa."

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti mengunyah ini semua!"

"Aku ingin makan semuanyaaaaaa~."

Mereka semua benar benar menikmati hidangan lezat itu dengan penuh suka cita, bahkan mereka tidak peduli jika sang penguasa rumah belum menyantap apapun.

"Siwon, ini benar benar mengaggumkan! Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Ucap Leeteuk dengan penuh rasa takjub, Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas apapun lagi pada Leeteuk. Bagi Siwon hal ini belum ada apa apanya, tapi ketika Siwon melihat keceriaan teman temannya saat melihat hidangan semewah itu, akhirnya Siwon mengerti satu hal.

Apa yang menurut kita biasa saja, mungkin sangat menakjubkan bagi orang lain.

Sejujurnya, Siwon merasa agak malu sekarang. Ia selalu merasa kurang dengan semua kemewahan yang ia punya, bahkan saat pertama kali masuk ke SMU, ia selalu menghancurkan barang yang ia miliki lalu membelinya lagi seakan semua uang yang ia keluarkan tidak memiliki arti sama sekali. Tapi sekarang, ia benar benar merasa bersalah atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

"Siwon?"

Panggilan itu membuat lamunan Siwon hancur seketika, "Iya?" Jawabnya singkat, sepertinya ia berusaha menjaga imagenya. Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan hal yang ingin dia sampaikan tadi, "Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan tugas kita?".

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, _'Kalau untuk hal itu kenapa kau harus mengejutkanku?'_ Pikir Siwon setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. "Siwon?", Oke Ryeowook kembali menghancurkan lamunannya. Siwon sedikit memaksakan wajahnya untuk membentuk senyuman di sana, "Ahh... Baiklah baiklah, ayo kembali bertarung~!"

Mereka kembali berkutat dengan tugas menyebalkan mereka, ditemani dengan hidangan lezat tentunya. Jika setiap saat mereka dapat mengerjakan tugas seperti ini setiap hari, dijamin mereka akan lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi nanti. Sayangnya hal seperti itu agak sulit dilaksanakan mengingat Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak mudah untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"HUAAHHH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!", Henry berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua rasa stresnya. Otak mereka benar benar terkuras karena tugas tugas itu. "Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kita akan pulang?", itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan bagus dari Hankyung.

Heechul masih memenuhi mulutnya dengan ice cream, "Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang~" Protesnya dengan gaya yang imut bagi perempuan tapi menjijikkan bagi laki laki. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk sepertinya justru membuatnya terlihat bodoh di mata teman temannya.

"Sekarang, Jam 15.15, memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin agak malas menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu? Kurasa kau tidak mengecek ponselmu, lagipula kau juga tidak memakai arloji. Bagaimana caramu mengetahui jam saat ini?"

"Apa kau mabuk tugas?"

"Eh?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau dapat berpikir seperti itu?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihat jam klasik sebesar itu hah?"

Leeteuk segera mengikuti arah tatapan mata Sungmin, dan ia benar benar sebuah jam klasik yang sangat besar di sudut ruangan itu. Leeteuk merasa malu saat ini, jadi ia hanya menunjukkan senyumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?", Lagi lagi Hankyung menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka semua terdiam, belum ada ide sama sekali, belum.

Sampai selintas ide muncul di dalam otak Eunhyuk, "Siwon? Bisakah kau mengajak kami untuk mengelilingi istanamu ini?".

Eh? Apa otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik, bukankah ia sadar jika istana milik Siwon ini terlalu luas? Tapi kenapa ia justru mengajukan seperti itu pada Siwon?

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa tidak?"

Jawaban Siwon itu menjadi sebuah hal yang menyenangkan bagi sebagian teman temannya sekaligus menjadi hal yang melelahkan untuk yang lainnya. "Jadi... Apa kita akan berkeliling istana ini?" Candaan Zhoumi membuat suasana kembali hangat.

"Wow... Ini luar biasa, kita akan mengelilingi istana ini dan diantar langsung oleh pemiliknya! Keren!" Kali ini, Shindong yang membuat mereka bersorak dengan semangat. Dan Siwon? Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman temannya.

Rasanya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai perjalanan wisata.

Senyuman indah masih belum pudar dari wajah seorang Choi Siwon, "Baiklah, Tuan tuan sekalian mari kita mulai perjalanan wisata di rumah milik keluarga Choi." Ucap Siwon layaknya Tour Guide.

Destinasi mereka yang pertama adalah mengelilingi lantai dua, lantai luas yang sedari tadi mereka injak injak itu ternyata hanya bagian tengahnya saja, jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut di lantai itu terdapat perpustakaan yang besar dengan buku buku yang lengkap, lalu ada sebuah ruangan luas yang menjadi area bermain mirip game center yang ada di mall, lalu ada ruang santai dengan meja billiard, ada kamar milik orang tua Siwon dan tentu saja milik Siwon juga, dan yang terakhir ada teras yang dapat melihat keindahan daerah Gangnam terutama saat malam hari.

Destinasi kedua mereka adalah lantai tiga, di lantai ini akan ditemukan sebuah gym dengan alat yang lengkap, lalu ada ruang sauna dan spa, dan ada ruang kerja. Tidak terlalu ada banyak ruang di lantai ini, tapi satu ruangnya sangat besar.

Dan Destinasi terakhir mereka adalah lantai satu, di lantai ini akan di temui banyak sekali pajangan seperti guci di setiap sudut ruangan, uangan yang ada di lantai ini diantaranya adalah ruang tamu, ruang rapat atau ruang pertemuan, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi yang paling luas, dan satu ruang rahasia.

Di luar rumah ini juga terdapat halaman, yah semua orang juga tahu itu. Tapi di belakang rumahnya terdapat kolam renang yang sangat besar, lengkap dengan wahana permainannya. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah garasinya, kenapa garasi? Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas garasinya terlihat sama saja dengan garasi milik rumah lain,

Tapi,

Siapa sangka jika ternyata di dalam garasi tersebut terdapat sebuah tombol rahasia, dan jika tombol itu ditekan maka akan menampilkan sebuah turunan menuju lobi, dan di dalam lobi itu terdapat banyak sekali mobil mewah, jika dihitung mungkin ada 45 mobil yang terparkir di sana.

"Astaga... Apa semua ini adalah milikmu...?" Rasanya Leeteuk benar benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Leeteuk, "Bukan, ini bukan milikku. Ini semua milik ayahku, aku hanya menumpang saja." Yah, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, tapi bagaimanapun dia juga yang merasakan kekayaan dari ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya cukup panjang, "Terserah apa katamu, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?". Ah, benar juga. Mereka sudah mengitari hampir seluruh wilayah istana milik Siwon, dan hanya mengitarinya saja.

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke game center lalu menghabiskan waktu di sana?", Sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang menyetujui usul dari Donghae, sisanya? Silahkan tebak sendiri.

Heechul memain mainkan kuku kuku jarinya, "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sauna atau spa?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arah teman temannya yang lain. "Cih, itu hanya kau saja. Kami ini laki laki, mana perlu melakukan hal seperti itu?" Balas Kangin dengan ketus, wajar saja mereka berdu sangat bertolak belakang, yah tahu sendiri lah.

"Hey! Memangnya kau kira hanya perempuan saja yang melakukan perawatan?! Dasar kampungan!"

"Eh?! Kenapa kau mencemoohku?!"

"Karena kau mencemoohku lebih dulu!"

"Itu karena kau menyarankan hal yang aneh!"

"Kalau begitu apa harus kau mencemoohku?! Secara tidak langsung kau berkata aku ini perempuan! Apa matamu bermasalah sampai tidak sadar seberapa tampannya aku?!"

"Apa?! Hey! Lihat dirimu ke cermin! Apa orang yang memiliki gaya sepertimu pantas disebut laki laki?!"

"Memangnya yang bisa disebut laki laki itu harus orang yang berpenampilan sepertimu apa?!"

"Memang tidak harus! Tapi setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit gentle!"

"Aku ini gentle! Kau saja yang tidak sadar!"

"Mana ada laki laki gentle yang pergi ke sauna atau spa?!"

"Ada!"

"Siapa?!"

"AKU!"

"KAU?! JANGAN BANYAK BERMIMPI!"

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG BANGUN DARI MIMPI KAMPUNGANMU ITU!"

"OH BEGITUKAH?! HARUSKAH?! KENAPA HARUS AKU?! kENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA?!"

"ERRGHH! TERSERAH!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Err... Apa... perdebatannya sudah selesai?" Ryeowook sepertinya cukup berani mengambil resiko untuk saat ini. Mata Heechul dan Kangin masih saling bertatapan, seperti ada aliran listrik yang keluar dari kedua mata mereka. "HUH!", Yah sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama sama memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi tidak terimanya masing masing.

Ryeowook tersenyum getir saat ini, "Ehehe... Akan aku anggap ini semua sudah berakhir."

"Jadi mau kemana kita? Se-Ka-Rang?", Kyuhyun sepertinya juga sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Eunhyuk sepertinya mendapat ide yang cukup cemerlang, "Bagaimana jika karaoke? Ku kira itu menyenangkan! Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menyanyi lalu aku dan Donghae akan menampilkan dance terbaik kami!"

"Lalu yang lain hanya diam? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dan karaoke itu adalah aktifitas yang membosankan jadi, aku tidak mau!", Jawaban Kibum berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. Ternyata ide cemerlang itu hanya cemerlang untuk dirinya dan nama nama yang disebutkan tapi tidak untuk yang lainnya.

Henry juga mulai tak tahan sama seperti Kyuhyun, "Huft... Kurasa mustahil jika di wilayah yang sebesar ini tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kita lakukan!"

"Tidak, bukannya tidak ada," Leeteuk menjadi pusat perhatian mereka kali ini, "Kita hanya belum dapat menemukan hal menarik yang dapat kita lakukan... Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kita tidak menyatukan pikiran kita saja? Atau ada yang memiliki ide lain? Seperti, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan saat ini?"

"Aku sih hanya ingin bersenang senang~" Ini pendapat Donghae, itu alasannya kenapa ia memilih game center sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku, aku hanya ingin santai." Jawab Heechul dengan santai, ini juga alasannya kenapa ia memilih sauna atau spa.

"Aku ingin melepas semua rasa stresku, hanya itu." Ini juga alasan kenapa Eunhyuk memlih karaoke.

Leeteuk mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh teman temannya. "Begitu ya... Yang lain bagaimana?" Sepertinya ia masih ingin menggali semua keinginan teman temannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan kalian hehehe." Jawab Hankyung dengan santai. "Aku hanya ingin menghibur diri~" Kali ini Zhoumi yang menunjukkan keinginannya. "Aku ingin kabur dari rutinitas rumah yang membosankan, aku hanya berpikir jika aku ada disini maka aku dapat melakukan apapun yang aku mau bersama teman temanku." Banyak yang setuju dengan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bersenang senang, tapi tetap ada manfaatnya.", Leeteuk menatap Kibum dengan serius, Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keinginan Kibum sepertinya berhasil membuka jalan ide cemerlang milik Leeteuk.

"Apa olahraga adalah hal yang menyenangkan?", Pertanyaan Leeteuk dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari teman temannya. Seakan mereka berkata 'Hey apa maksudmu?! Ada banyak olahraga yang tidak menyenangkan!' dan Leeteuk paham dengan itu.

Leeteuk sedikit menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, langsung pada intinya saja. Bagaimana jika kita berenang? Siwon memiliki kolam renang yang besar di sini, kenapa kita tidak berenang? Ya, maksudku... Renang itu bukan olahraga yang terlihat berat tapi bermanfaat dan menyenangkan. Aku benarkan?"

Mereka semua terlihat mempertimbangkan apa yang Leeteuk katakan. Jika dipikir pikir, renang adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dapat menghilangkan stres karena dapat bersantai atau bermain dengan teman teman, dan juga bermanfaat.

"Jadi, Siwon!", Siwon menoleh cepat pada Eunhyuk, hanya dengan eskpresi wajah Siwon membalas panggilan dari temannya itu. Eunhyuk terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang agak... ehm mesum(?). "Ada apa?", tanya Siwon dengan spontan. Ok, Eunhyuk memperlihatkan jejeran giginya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Siwon semakin merasa aneh, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa... Kau bisa meminta para maid itu untuk menjadi... Err, ya kau tahu. Seperti perempuan yang e-khem! Bitchy on the beach(?)" Eunhyuk mulai meracau(?) dengan sangat tidak jelas, tapi Siwon paham maksudnya.

"Err... Jujur aku tidak pernah meminta hal seperti itu pada mereka, tapi mungkin mereka mau... mungkin. Aku hanya takut ayahku pulang saat kita sedang renang hehe..." Siwon masih mengkhawatirkan kepulangan ayahnya ternyata. Kibum mulai bosan sepertinya, ia bosan Siwon mengatakan hal yang sama berulang ulang, "Hentikan itu! Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan kau hanya perlu meminta penjaga penjagamu itu untuk memberitahu kita untuk segera pergi dan menahan ayahmu agar tidak kemari."

Benar yang Kibum katakan, oh pikiran Siwon terlalu terfokus pada kekhawatirannya sampai tidak ada satupun jalan keluar yang ia temukan, dan ia kembali ditekuk oleh seorang Kim Kibum, huh bagus.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk meminta kepastian, dan reaksi dari teman temannya? Tentu saja mereka setuju. "Aku akan memanggil beberapa maid kemari jadi kalian tidak perlu repot repot aku yang meminta ini pada mereka."

"Tunggu!"

Suara Ryeowook menginterupsi keributan yang sempat terjadi, "Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti, ehm maksudku pakaian dalamnya..." Ryeowook mengatakan itu dengan rasa malu yang besar, entah kenapa padahal mereka semua laki laki, tapi ia masih malu malu untuk mengatakan hal yang sensitif pada teman temannya ini.

"Tidak masalah, sebutkan saja ukurannya nanti sisanya biar maidku yang urus." Jawab Siwon dengan enteng lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Shindong mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, "Itu artinya, pakaian gantinya juga ada kan? Jadi apa lagi yang harus kita tunggu?"

"FREEDOOOOM!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, mereka berlari menuju kolam renang dengan membuka pakaian atas mereka lalu,

 _Byur!_

 _Byur!_

 _Byur!_

Suara para pemuda yang seakan baru pertama kali merasakan air terdengar di kolam milik keluarga Choi itu. Mereka bahkan tidak melepaskan celana jeans mereka, anak anak itu terlalu bersemangat untuk saat saat seperti ini,

Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman teman.

"Hey! Hey! Lihat itu lihat!" Semua mata mereka mengarah pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Yesung.

Di sana terlihat ada Siwon, tapi bukan itu yang Yesung maksud melainkan... Para maid yang datang ke arah mereka dengan membawa celana renang dan para maid itu hanya mengenakan bikini yang, yah bisa dikatakan seksi.

Lelaki mana yang tidak senang melihat para wanita bertubuh seksi mendatangi mereka layaknya raja. Anak anak kelas XII-J itu juga laki laki normal, jadi wajar jika mereka senang dan sangat suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Astaga, apa apaan ini? Kalian langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengganti pakaian? Yang benar saja, aku ingin kalian naik lagi dan ganti celana jeans itu dengan celana renang ini, jangan buat ara maidku lelah karena kalian." Perintah Siwon dengan santainya.

Tentu saja mereka segera menuruti perintah Siwon tanpa membantah sedikitpun, bagaimana tidak? Mereka disajikan pemandangan yang sangat indah di mata mereka.

Selama teman temannya mengganti pakaian mereka, Siwon memberi komando untuk para maidnya, "Dengarkan aku, aku ingin kalian membuat teman temanku nyaman di sini. Tapi jika mereka ingin melakukan hal hal aneh pada kalian, tampar saja pelakunya. Dan satu lagi, aku sudah meminta para penjaga untuk memastikan kepulangan ayahku, jika mereka memberi sinyal aku ingin kalian segera masuk dan mengganti pakaian kalian dan jangan mengatakan apapun, mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Tuan muda.", Siwon mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

 _Byur!_

Siwon dan para maidnya segera menoleh ke arah kolam, siapa yang berani beraninya membuat tuan muda Choi Siwon terkejut.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Aku salah apa? Aku sudah mengganti celanaku sekarang, bukankah itu artinya aku boleh berenang?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya, sepertinya ia pura pura polos.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas dengan senyuman yang cukup dipaksakan, "Baiklah terserah kau saja, yang lainnya dimana?". Donghae hanya menunjuk ke belakang Siwon dengan wajah jahilnya, Siwon hampir melihat tubuh teman temannya tapi belum sempat menoleh ke belakang,

"Waaaaaa!"

 _BYUR!_

Misi mereka untuk mendorong tuan muda Choi Siwon sukses besar.

"Kita berhasil uwoooo~!", Mereka bersorak untuk kemenangan mereka terutama Henry dan Yesung yang berada di garis depan. Tapi mereka tidak sadar jika serangan balik mulai mengintai mereka.

 _Grab! Grab!_

 _Sreet!_

"Uwaaaa!"

 _BYUR!_

Akhirnya pembalasan dendam telah terlaksana dengan lancar.

"Kau balas dendam rupanya hah?!" Henry terlihat tidak terima dengan ini semua. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat Henry yang protes mirip dengan anak kecil, terbesit suatu rasa puas di dalam hatinya setelah ia melakukan itu. "Ergh... Terima ini!", Henry mulai menyerang Siwon dengan cipratan air tanpa ampun, bahkan Yesung ikut membantu Henry dengan mengunci tubuh Siwon.

Yang lain? Oh sebelas orang yang lain masih setia berada di pinggir kolam, entah kenapa mereka tidak segera masuk ke dalam kolam, mungkin mereka memiliki rencana lain atau sebagainya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang terjun lagi?", Setelah menanyakan hal itu, Kibum mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman temannya. Lalu,

"Tahan dia!", Kali ini Hankyung yang menjadi ketua dari semua rencana jahat mereka. Beberapa anak telah memegangi tubuh Kibum dengan kuat. "Eunhyuk! Pegang kakinya!", Eunhyuk segera melakukan perintah. "Zhoumi! Kau bagian tangannya!", Zhoumi pun dengan senang hati menuruti perintah dari Hankyung. Beberapa dari mereka telah melepaskan tubuh Kibum, sekarang posisi si anak jenius itu mirip seperti sebuah ayunan.

"HEY! APA KALIAN INGIN MENCEBURKANKU KE DALAM SANA?! HEY! HENTIKAN! KALIAN TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKAN ITU! AKU BISA MASUK KE DALAM KOLAM SENDIRI! LEPASKAN AKU!", Percuma, walaupun anak itu berontak berkali kali, teman temannya tetap tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan.

"1...! 2...! 3...! TERBANG!"

 _BYUURR!_

Kibum hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya sudah tercebur ke dalam kolam, teman temannya ini memang tidak tahu di untung, sudah baik ia membantu mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas tapi sekarang ia justru dilempar ke dalam kolam.

Setelah Kibum berhasil tercebur ke dalam kolam, satu persatu dari mereka mulai masuk ke dalam kolam. Cukup banyak aktifitas yang mereka lakukan di kolam renang itu. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Leeteuk, lebih memilih untuk sekedar merendam diri mereka di dalam kolam. Shindong juga sedang menikmati kenyamanan berada di atas kasur apung dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan Yesung, sedang main kejar kejar di dalam air. Siwon, Kibum, Hankyung, dan Zhoumi, juga sedang bersaing sengit dalam hal renang gaya bebas. Lalu Kangin sedang menggoda beberapa maid yang ada di sekitarnya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun juga lebih memilih bersantai di pinggir kolam dengan minuman yang segar dan juga pemandangan yang segar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sisa maid yang hanya menjadi pajangan atau mungkin menjadi penonton di pinggir kolam?

"Huaaa... Lihat mereka lihat!"

"Tubuh mereka benar benar bagus~."

"Andai saja cerita seorang maid menikahi majikannya benar benar ada, aku ingin aku yang menjadi karakter utamanya, Tuan muda membuatku melayang~."

"Hey, coba lihat tubuh yang lain juga! Mereka benar benar menakjubkan!"

"Anak sekolah macam apa mereka? Bagaimana bisa anak sekolah memiliki tubuh sekeren itu?!"

"Rasanya aku ingin menyentuh mereka semua huaaa~"

Yah, itulah yang mereka gumamkan sedari tadi. Sedih rasanya, melihat para maid cantik itu hanya menjadi 'Pajangan' di pinggir kolam.

"Hey, Kalian!", Panggilan dari Kyuhyun menajdi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka walau ia masih berusaha menjaga jarak, "Kami ingin bermain voli air, Ingin bergabung?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah... Ayo kita bertanding!"

Para maid itu sangat senang mendapat ajakan dari Kyuhyun. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam air dan memulai petandingan mereka dengan murid kelas XII-J.

 **-Petang Hari-**

Mereka semua terlihat mulai kelelahan karena bertanding cukup sengit sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun dari kedua belah pihak yang ingin mengalah setelah kalah sebelumnya. Sebagian dari mereka tetap berada di tepi kolam dan sisanya sudah berada di pinggir kolam, mereka benar benar lelah rupanya.

Di sisi lain,

Para penjaga masih setia melakukan tugas mereka, yah walaupun dengan sedikit mengobrol.

"Ini benar benar pertama kalinya, Tuan muda memiliki teman sebanyak ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Mereka hanya terdiri dari 14 orang, apanya yang banyak?"

"Iya aku tahu! Tapi bukan begitu, Tuan muda sebelumnya tidak pernah membawa teman sebanyak ini. Terakhir kali ku ingat, ia hanya membawa 3 orang saja ke dalam rumah."

"Hmm, benar juga... Apa menurutmu sikap Tuan muda sedikit berubah?"

"Sekarang aku yang tidak mengerti apa maksudmu..."

"Maksudku, coba perhatikan, pertama ia bangun pagi lebih awal jika sekolah. Lalu kedua sikapnya kepada semua orang yang bekerja di sini juga berbeda, ia menjadi lebih sopan. Dan akhir akhir ini ia menyambut para tamu meeting dengan ramah. Rasanya teman temannya sekarang benar benar membawa pengaruh positif padanya."

"Ya, aku benar. Tapi-", Kata kata salah satu penjaga itu terputus ketika sebuah mobil mewah yang sangat di kenal seluruh pekerja memasuki kawasan istana itu. Penjaga itu berusaha melanjutkan kata katanya, "...Mereka tidak akan bertahan lama setelah ini."

Salah satu penjaga sudah memberi sinyal pada sang majikannya, lalu dengan cepat para penjaga itu mulai melakukan semua perintah sang tuan muda sebelumnya.

Siwon dapat melihat sinyal yang telah diberikan padanya tadi, "Mereka datang...". Seketika itu juga para maid segera berlarian menjauhi area kolam renang, meninggalkan sang majikan dan teman temannya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang datang?", Shindong sepertinya masih tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. Sang tuan muda terdiam sejenak lalu ia sedikit menatap Shindong dengan tajam, "...Orang tuaku."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa masalahnya jika mereka datang? Kita bisa menyambut mereka dengan baik, iyakan?", Siwon sepertinya mulai habis kesabarannya mendengar pertanyaan polos atau bodoh dari sang ketua kelas, "Iyaaa aku tahu kita bisa menyambut mereka dengan baik, tapi MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA KALIAN DENGAN BAIK! itu adalah masalahnya."

Hening, mereka semua terdiam. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Siwon menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat seseorang seperti Choi Siwon merasa tertekan, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Siwon melirik semua temannya yang masih terdiam, "Ayo pergi dari sini!". Siwon segera berlari meninggalkan area itu, sisanya mengekor padanya kecuali Donghae yang masih tidak mengerti situasi saat ini, "Ta-tapi kenapa kita harus lari?".

Kibum menghentikan pergerakkannya, Ia menatap Donghae dengan sangat dingin, "Memangnya kau ingin pulang dengan keadaan tidak ber-nya-wa...?". Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu menyeret Kibum pergi menyusul yang lain, Ia percaya kalimat bohong Kibum tadi, walalupun... Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Kibum, akan terjadi sungguhan.

Siwon membawa teman temannya berlari memasuki gedung rumahnya. "ISH! Kau menyuruh kita pergi dari sini tapi kenapa kau membawa kami masuk ke dalam rumahmu?!", Heechul langsung mendapat tatapan kesal bercampur aneh dari Siwon, "COBA LIHAT DIRIMU! JIKA KAU BERANI KELUAR DENGAN PENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI SILAHKAN SAJA!", Bentak Siwon dengan setengah berbisik.

Siwon benar, mereka hanya menggunakan celana renang saat ini, tidak mungkin pergi keluar rumah dengan pakaian begini, bisa bisa... mental dan fisik mereka akan terganggu, karena jika mereka keluar dengan keadaan begini itu artinya musuh mereka adalah angin dan... Wanita.

Siwon kembali mengarahkan teman temannya pergi ke suatu tempat, dilihat dari gerak geriknya Siwon sepertinya sudah ahli dalam hal kabur dari rumah. Dan ternyata ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di lantai dua, para maid yang tadi berada di kolam sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untuk mereka semua.

"Waktu kita hanya sepuluh menit untuk membilas dan mengganti pakaian. Jangan protes seperti wanita, kita dikejar oleh waktu untuk saat ini.", Mereka semua segera melakukan apa yang Siwon perintah tanpa protes sedikitpun, rasanya Siwon memiliki sifat kepemimpinan di saat saat seperti saat ini.

Setelah semuanya beres, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suaranya. Mereka semua menunggu Siwon memulai kembali rencananya. Siwon menangkat tangannya lalu memberi sinyal agar para maid itu pergi dari tempat itu, dan mereka semua segera melakukannya. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Siwon dan teman temannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?", Akhirnya salah stau dari mereka membuka suaranya, itu adalah Kangin. Siwon menatap temannya satu persatu, "Aku ingin kita kabur dari sini."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"APA KAU INGIN KITA MELOMPAT DARI TERAS ITU?! KAU TAHU ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN BUNUH DIRI!"

Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang Siwon maksud. Siwon menatapnya dengan tajam, "Apa kau tidak mendengar dengan baik apa baru saja kau katakan? Aku hanya bilang aku ingin kita kabur dari sini dan itu bukan berarti aku meminta kalian untuk melompat dari teras!" Siwon benar benar telah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?!" Eunhyuk sepertinya memang ingin mencari masalah dengan Siwon.

"...Sudah, Ikuti saja aku."

Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya, disamping itu... Orang tua Siwon mulai menanyakan keberadaan anak mereka pada Paman Joo. Orang tua itu, akhirnya mengatakan jika Siwon sedang berada di gym yang ada di lantai tiga, ia berbohong demi menyelamatkan Siwon dan teman temannya.

Mereka sudah berada di teras saat ini, entah kenapa angin cukup kencang saat menjelang malam seperti sekarang.

Siwon mulai bergerak, ia melewati pembatas teras dan merayap pada dinding luar rumahnya hanya dengan bertumpu pada fondasi rumahnya. Heechul melihat Siwon seakan orang itu sudah bosan hidup, "Hey! Apa yang ingin kau-! HMPH! ". Kyuhyun berhasil membekapnya dengan mudah, "Sudah ikuti saja dia dan jangan banyak mengeluh!".

Siwon terus melanjutkan aksinya merayap di dinding, lalu ia meraih besi besi tersusun yang terdapat pada pipa di tepi dinding rumahnya. Siwon menguatkan pegangannya pada besi besi yang tersusun seperti tangga itu, dan ia mulai menuruni besi besi itu dan sampai di bawah. Siwon memberi sinyal pada teman temannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganya.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon, tidak sedikit drai mereka yang hampir terjatuh dari ketinggian. Siapa sangka ternyata seseorang yang populer di sekolah, selalu melakukan hal seekstrim ini untuk kabur dari rumahnya.

Seteah semuanya berada di bawah, Siwon terus membawa teman temannya pergi untuk menjauhi rumah itu. Mereka melewati kebun kecil lalu sampai di gerbang kecil yang ada di halaman belakang.

 _Krieettt..._

"Ayo cepat!"

"HEY! CHOI SIWON!"

 _Heg!_

"AYO CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!", Mereka segera keluar melalui gerbang kecil itu. Siwon berusaha mengunci gerbangnya, namun sayang beberapa penjaga sudah dekat dengan posisinya saat ini, ayahnya pun ada di sana, "BERHENTI DISANA CHOI SIWON!".

Siwon hanya melihat mereka dengan tajam lalu ia segera tancap gas dari tempat itu menyusul teman temannya yang sudah menjauhi tempat itu lebih dulu.

Sedikit informasi, pintu gerbang kecil yang ada di rumah Siwon itu langsung mengarah ke sisi jalan, dekat dengan halte bus jadi mereka sudah berada di dalam bus saat ini.

"Rasanya... BENAR BENAR TERASA SEPERTI DI DALAM FILM ACTION!"

"Aku ketakutan tadi, Astaga!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti itu Siwon!"

"Itu benar benar luar biasa sungguh!"

Kata kata semacam itu mulai terucap begitu saja dari mulut teman temannya. _'Mereka masih tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan tadi...',_ Batin Siwon dengan ekspresi yang sebaliknya.

"Siwon," Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, "Kenapa Kibum bisa masuk ke rumahmu dengan mudah?". Siwon terdiam, Kibum sendiri yang berusaha menjawabnya, "Itu karena ketika aku ada di sana, orang tuanya tidak ada di Korea."

Keheningan kembali tercipta karena itu.

"Jadi kemana tujuan kita sekarang?", Pertanyaan bagus dari Hankyung. Yesung menatap semua teman temannya, "Berkeliling Seoul?!".

"Yeah!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman temannya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Krieettt..._

Siwon sampai di rumahnya, tentu saja ia masuk melaluli gerbang kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menguncinya, _'Kurasa... Di sini aman.'_

"Siwon..."

 _Heg!_

Suaru itu, suara ayahnya. Siwon tidak dapat menghindar kali ini. "Masuk ke dalam. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

 **-Dalam ruangan kerja-**

"Apa kau tahu apa salahmu?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Katakan."

"Aku... Kabur dari rumah lagi."

"Selain itu?"

"Aku membawa orang lain tanpa izin."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Itu karena, aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku bersama mereka... Mereka adalah teman temanku."

"Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu berinteraksi dengan orang lain?"

"..."

"Jawab aku."

"A-Aku..."

"JAWAB AKU CHOI SIWON!"

"...Tidak... Tidak Pernah, Kau tidak pernah mengizinkannya..."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa mereka masuk kemari?! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu?!"

"Tapi mereka teman temanku!"

"Memangnya hanya karena mereka teman temanmu, mereka dapat dipercaya begitu?!"

"Setidaknya mereka lebih dapat dipercaya darimu!"

 _PLAAAKK!_

Pipi kiri Siwon terasa panas saat ini, "Aku mengerti... Aku mengerti kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, kau khawatir padaku, anakmu. Tapi bisakah kau mempercayaiku sekali saja? Usiaku sudah 18 tahun, aku sudah cukup dewasa saat ini, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau khawatirkan lagi. Aku hanya ingin seperti manusia pada umumnya, aku ingin mempunyai teman. Ku mohon, percayalah padaku... Ayah."

Perlahan, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

"Kau tidak akan ku izinkan untuk pergi kemanapun mulai hari ini, Choi Siwon. Akan aku panggilkan guru pribadi untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah."

Siwon menggenggam pintu ruangan itu, "Aku tidak peduli..." Lirihnya lalu pergi.

Ia meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih terdiam di ruangan itu.

Siapa sangak jika seseorang pangeran seperti Choi Siwon ternyata memiliki kerumitan dalam hidupnya?

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife"**  
 ***TBC***

* * *

Huaaa Akhirnya kelar jugaaaaa...

Pertama, aku minta maaf banget sama kalian semua karena updatenya lama BANGET. Aku sadar kok, kalo aku jadi kalian juga aku keburu jenggotan nunggu lanjutannya. Tapi ya gitu deh, antara ga punya ide sama ga ada waktu jadinya ngaret T_T  
Kedua, aku ga tau ini cerita apaan yang pasti ini ga jelas tapi bikin penasaran, aku tebak pasti pada nanya kenapa ayahnya Siwon begitu, iyakan? udahlah ngaku ajaaaah XD  
Ketiga, aku minta maaf karena aku ga bisa ngebales semua review kalian, tapi aku tetep baca semua review dari kalian, bahkan review kalian di cahp chap sebelumnya masih aku baca juga buat nambah semangat! #Halah...LebayLuThor!  
Keempat, buat yang mesen sesuatu aku minta maaf karena aku ga bisa ngewujud itu di chap ini, maaf banget!

Intinya,

Terima kasih banget buat yang udah ngereview ff ga jelas ini dan tetep ngereview ini ff, dan maaf karena ini mungkin ga bikin kalian puas, tapi siapapun kalian! KALIAN THE BEST!

Buat yang mau UAS, SEMANGAT! AYO BERJUANG! JANGAN KALAH SAMA KELAS XII-J! KALO GA BISA TANYA TEMEN! KALO TEMENNYA GA DENGER KASIH AJA COTTON BUD! SURUH DIA BERSIHIN KUPINGNYA! BIAR KELAS KALIAN BISA KOMPAK KAYA KELAS XII-J! HAHAHAHAHAAA! #SesatNjiiirrr...

Ok, terlalu banyak omong.

Last,

Boleh kali Reviewnya kakak~.


	9. Ujian mendadak dan LARI!

Haaaaaaaaiiiiii~ long time no see~ Enjoy the story yak! ^^

* * *

 **Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author:  
Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast:  
Super Junior  
Para OC**

 **Genre:  
School life & Friendship**

 **Rated:  
T**

 **Disclaimer:  
Super Junior (SM)  
Story (Me!)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo parah, Susunan kata berantakkan, Membingungkan, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, NO YAOI, no plagiat, apdetnya lama ._. kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Don't Like? Don't Read~**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

* * *

"Apa Siwon sudah bangun?".

"Err... mungkin sudah, tuan."

"Kenapa mungkin?", pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi suatu ancaman serius bagi sang maid itu. Bibirnya terasa benar benar kelu, sulit baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan majikannya.

"Kau, telinga mu masih berfungsi kan? Kau mendengar pertanyaanku atau tidak? Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa Siwon sudah bangun? Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Maafkan saya tuan besar, saya tidak tahu pasti apa tuan muda sudah bangun atau belum karena yang bertugas membangunkannya bukanlah saya. Tapi kalau saya tidak salah, saya melihat tuan muda sedang berada di teras lantai dua, tuan besar."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin kau memeriksa keadaan Siwon sekarang, cepat!".

"Baik tuan!", Maid itu segera menuruti perintah yang diberikan padanya. Jujur saja, ia agak panik sekarang.

"Hey! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu hn?". Sapaan sekaligus pertanyaan dari temannya itu sukses membuatnya terkejut, "Aish! Kau ini, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda! Si orang menyebalkan itu memaksaku untuk memastikan keadaan tuan muda sekarang, sedangkan tuan muda sendiri sudah kabur dari rumah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!".

Teman maid itu memainkan kemocengnya di depan wajah temannya, dia juga salah satu maid di sini, "Hey~ Kenapa kau harus panik? Bos kita itu adalah tuan muda, bukan si orang menyebalkan itu! Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi... Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?".

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan?", pertanyaan balik dari temannya itu seakan membuat pikirannya terbuka begitu saja, "Baiklah, terima kasih ya!". Maid itu beranjak dari sana dan segera melakukan tugasnya sekarang.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Suara langkah sepatu heels terdengar nyaring di sekitar sang tuan besar, sampai saat ini tuan besar masih setia menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Ehm, Permisi tuan."

"Beritahu aku."

"Tuan muda sedang bersantai di teras lantai dua saat ini."

"Oh, dia tidak merencakan sesuatu untuk kabur dari rumah lagi kan?".

 _Heg!_

"Er... Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa menjawabnya tuan. Tuan muda terlihat begitu santai dengan pakaian sehari harinya tapi raut wajahnya sulit untuk di tebak, maafkan saya tuan besar."

"Hm?", sepertinya kebohongan yang dibuat maid itu dapat diketahui dengan mudah oleh majikannya.

"Penjaga!"

"Siap, tuan."

"Aku ingin kalian semua memastikan keadaan Siwon sekarang, cepat!", perintahnya pada penjaga penjaga yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baik, tuan besar!.", Mereka semua menuruti perintah majikan mereka dengan sigap.

Dan Siwon?

Oh, dia sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya saat ini. Jujur saja, ini bukanlah suatu ide yang bagus untuknya. Pertama, ia harus kabur dari rumahnya secara diam diam. Kedua, ia juga harus berpacu dengan waktu. Dan mungkin, keselamatannya juga terancam sekarang.

"Ayolah sedikit lagi!", Siwon berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan senekad ini sebelumnya, ia hampir melewati gerbang itu.

 _Kring! Kring!_

"Selamat pagi!", Sapa seorang siswa yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah dengan sepeda kesayangannya.

Anak itu memarkirkan sepedanya, ini terasa seperti hari pertama masuk sekolah baginya. Kenapa begitu? Karena ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah ia atau mereka mendapatkan liburan (atau bisa dikatakan hukuman) selama dua minggu.

Ia sudah selesai memarkirkan sepedanya sekarang, "Hah... Semoga hari ini bukanlah hari yang aneh seperti hari hari sebelumnya.", harapnya dengan sangat.

Tapi bagaimana jika harapannya itu tidak terwujud?

Yah, bagaimana pun dia tetaplah seorang ketua kelas, tentu saja ia selalu mengharapkan apa yang tidak akan merepotkannya hari ini, ia sudah terlalu lelah mengimbangi kegilaan teman temannya dari kelas XII-J.

Perlahan tapi pasti langkah kakinya mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu dengan mantap, dan kemudian...

 _Buagh! Bruuk!_

Seseorang menabraknya dengan keras, mereka terjatuh bersamaan bahkan orang itu menindih Leeteuk sekarang.

"Hey~ Apa matamu masih berfungsi dengan baik? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasakan sakit!".

Orang itu akhirnya bangkit, Leeteuk juga akhirnya bisa mendirikan tubuhnya lagi, sepertinya benturan tadi juga membuat kepala mereka berkunang kunang.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera menuju ke kelasku.", suara itu bukan suara yang asing di telinga Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berusaha melihat wajah pelaku kecelakaan tabrak lari yang melibatkan dirinya juga, dan ternyata pelakunya adalah, "Eh?! Siwon?!Ternyata kau! Sejak kapan kau jadi atlet lari marathon?! Hah... Pantas saja, kalau begini tidak aneh kalau aku sampai terjatuh tadi.", Siwon justru semakin tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ternyata kau juga, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, cepat!".

"Hah? Tapi kenapa harus buru buru?".

"Karena kita tidak punya waktu!".

"Tapi kita masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk!".

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu di tempat seperti ini!".

"Tapi kenapa?!".

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Ayo kita pergi!", Siwon menyeret Leeteuk dengan paksa, Leeteuk tentu saja memberontak tapi kalau lawannya Siwon sama saja percuma. Berdoa saja semoga Leeteuk dapat bertahan sampai ke kelasnya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Huaaa... Aku benar benar tidak percaya saat hari ini tiba semua tugasku sudah selesai." Eunhyuk setuju dengan Donghae, "Yah, kalau saja bukan karena kita mengerjakannya bersama aku yakin aku akan mendapat hukuman lagi."

Shindong sudah mengunyah keripik kentangnya sepagi ini, "Tapi dibandingkan dengan itu, aku lebih terkesan lagi saat kita kabur dari rumah Siwon."

Ryeowook sepertinya masih ketakutan jika mengingat kejadian itu, "Aku... Aku justru masih tidak percaya jika aku sudah melakukan hal itu, aku kira itu hanya hayalanku saja."

Henry menepuk bahu Ryeowook dengan keras, "Ayolah~ Jangan seperti itu! Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat keren? Kita seakan berada di dalam film action waktu itu! Dan itu benar benar mengagumkan!", Henry bahkan mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook tanpa ampun.

Semoga saja Henry sadar kalau Ryeowook sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya saat ini.

Kangin masih setia melakukan gerakan judonya pagi ini, "Sebenarnya jujur aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku sudah melakukan hal segila itu. Oy! Kibum! Kalau tidak salah kau pernah bercerita, hanya dirimu saja yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon dengan mudah, tapi kenapa waktu itu kau juga ikut kabur?".

"Jadi maksudmu, dalam keadaan seperti itu aku harus tetap duduk manis di rumahnya begitu? Bahkan ketika yang menjadi penguasa rumah juga kabur aku tetap duduk manis di dalam rumah itu? Pertanyaan konyol, mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Hm, Benar juga. Apa Siwon selalu melakukan hal segila itu untuk kabur dari rumahnya?".

"Mana aku tahu, aku bukan pengasuhnya." Jawaban singkat dari Kibum, beruntung saja Kangin masih dapat mengatur emosinya dengan baik.

 _GRRTT! BRAK!_

Seseorang memasuki kelas itu, "HE HE HEY! SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA! BAGAIMANA KABAR KALIAN HARI INI?! AKU YAKIN KALIAN PASTI SEHAT SEHAT SAJA IYAKAN?! BUKANKAH HARI INI CUACANYA BENAR BENAR CERAH?!", tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenal orang itu.

Sungmin memasang senyuman cerahnya, "Selamat pagi juga, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan kami turut senang, walaupun sebenarnya cuaca sangat berawan hari ini.", Anak ini memang tidak pernah lelah menyapa orang asing.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak mengenalmu, kau ini siapa? Apa kau salah masuk kelas?", Hankyung sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk bertanya langsung pada intinya daripada berbelit belit. Orang asing itu menatap Hankyung dengan wajah yang meragukan, "Bukankah ini adalah kelas XII-J?".

"Kalau kau ingin tahu jawabannya, kau bisa lihat sendiri di depan pintu masuk.", Kyuhyun sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk merubah cara bicaranya. "Kalau begitu, artinya aku tidak salah masuk kelas." Orang asing itu benar benar santai mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mendekati orang asing itu, "Tunggu dulu, kau tidak dikenali siapapun di kelas ini, kebetulan sekali kelas ini memiliki satu kursi kosong, apa kau adalah murid baru? atau kau adalah seorang penyusup?".

...

...

?

...

...

"EUHAHAHAHA! MEMANGNYA SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG INGIN MENYUSUP KE KELAS SEPERTI INI?! HAHAHAHA!", Orang asing itu heboh sendiri di tengah tengah kesunyian. Ryeowook menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Tapi kelas ini memang pernah kedatangan penyusup.", Ryeowook berhasil membuat orang itu terdiam.

"Itu artinya kau adalah murid baru?", Orang asing itu menoleh pada Eunhyuk, "Aku juga bukan murid baru."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Kibum mulai bertindak, "Aku yakin kau bukanlah penyusup dan kau juga bukan murid baru, tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengenalmu. Sekalipun kau adalah murid baru kau pasti tidak akan memilih kelas ini kecuali kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Lagipula, di akhir semester kelima ini biasanya ada kelas lain yang memiliki setidaknya satu kursi kosong. Jadi intinya, sebenarnya siapa kau?".

Orang asing itu terdiam sejenak, "Apa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengenalku?". Kangin mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam dunia mimpinya, "Aku tidak, tapi mungkin dia tahu."

Kangin menghampiri orang itu, "Oy! Oy! Yesung! Bangun! Bangun!." . Kangin berhasil menghancurkan mimpi indah milik Yesung, orang bermata sipit itu berusaha menatap dingin pada si pelaku kejahatan panghancur mimpinya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?", Yesung mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kangin, dengan kesadaran 40% Yesung berusaha untuk melihat sosok orang asing itu, dan orang asing itu mulai membuat gerakan yang aneh.

Yesung mulai menyapaa duluan, "Hai~."

"Hai!".

"Kau ini siapa ya?".

...

...

...

...

...

"Jadi kau juga tidak mengenalku?! Kalian semua tidak mengenalku?! Apa kalian benar benar tidak dapat mengenaliku?!", mereka menggeleng dengan kompak dan itu sukses membuat orang asing itu naik darah.

"ERRGGHH SEBENARNYA KALIAN INI TEMAN MACAM APA SAMPAI TIDAK DAPAT MENGENALI ORANG SEPERTIKU?!".

"Kau yang sebenarnya siapa!? Kami tidak dapat mengenalimu kenapa kau marah?", Hankyung sepertinya menginginkan perang dunia dimulai.

"Aku marah karena kalian tidak dapat mengenaliku!".

"Huh! Alasan yang aneh."

"Kau yang aneh!".

"Yang aneh itu kau, kau itu laki laki atau perempuan?!".

"AKU INI LAKI LAKI!".

"HENTIKAN INI SEMUA ATAU KU LEMPAR KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR JENDELA! KAU ORANG ASING! BERITAHU KAMI SIAPA SEBENARNYA DIRIMU!", Kangin akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya juga.

Orang asing itu sedikit menyeringai, "Aku adalah orang paling eksentrik di kelas ini, namaku adalah!" ia menarik sesuatu dari wajahnya, ternyata selama ini ia menggunakan topeng!.

"KIM HEECHUL!".

"Uwoooo!", Mereka semua terkesan, tapi bukan pada Heechul melainkan pada topeng milik Heechul. Mungkin Heechul dapat menahan amarahnya untuk yang satu ini.

Henry sepertinya menjadi yang paling kagum, "Kau dapat ini darimana? Ini keren.". Heechul menghela nafasnya, "Ini ku dapatkan dari suatu perlombaan di event tentang animanga, saat itu aku mengikutinya dan menang, dan ini adalah hadiahnya. Ini mirip dengan topeng yang selalu digunakan kaito kid untuk menyamar."

"Hadiahnya hanya ini?", Hankyung sepertinya benar benar minta dihajar Heechul hari ini, "Tentu saja tidak, aku masih memiliki yang lainnya di rumah, ini hanya salah satunya saja."

 _TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! CIIITTT! GRRTTT! BRAAK!_

Dua orang yang sangat dikenali oleh murid kelas XII-J datang dengan nafas terengah engah. Rasanya percuma Zhoumi menutup pintu yang digeser dengan keras sebanyak dua kali itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan sesuatu lebih baik jangan pintu kelas milik sekolah, kau ingin seseorang mencuri barang barangmu huh? Oh mungkin itu memang mau mu." Kibum sepertinya ingin melanjutkan perang mereka yang tertunda beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Hey ayolah, jangan pancing amarahku, aku tidak ingin berkelahi di saat seperti ini."

"Oh. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menggeser pintu seperti itu huh?", Siwon sepertinya hampir mencapai batasnya, "Kau tidak mengerti apapun lebih baik tutup mulutmu!".

"Hey! Hentikan itu! Aku tidak suka kalian berkelahi lagi seperti ini! Kibum! Jika kau rindu pada Siwon katakan saja jangan seperti ini! Siwon! katakan padaku apa maksudmu sebenarnya, kenapa kau menyeretku dari bawah sampai kemari?!", Leeteuk sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Siwon sedikit mengubah ekspresinya, "Aku kabur dari rumahku."

...

...

...

"Lalu apa masalahnya?", Shindong sepertinya ingin dihajar pagi ini. Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Ayahku memintaku untuk homeschooling agar aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian, aku menolaknya karena aku ingin di sini. Jadi, aku akbur dari rumah, masalahnya sekarang adalah ayahku pasti sedang mencariku kemari, kalau ia sampai menangkapku, aku benar benar akan tamat."

Zhoumi seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Hm, ini adalah masalah yang cukup rumit, karena terkadang orang sepertimu dapat digunakan untuk kerja sama tim. Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?".

"Aku tidak tahu pasti aku akan tinggal dimana."

"Kau membawa dompetmu?".

"Ya, tentu saja aku bawa."

"Kartu rekeningmu juga pasti ada di sana benarkan?".

"Tentu saja."

"Nah! Kalau begitu apa yang harus kau khawatirkan? Kau hanya perlu memesan tiket pesawat ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini, menyewa kamar hotel dan hidup dengan tenang selamanya."

"Justru itu adalah masalahnya."

"Hah? Apa ayahmu akan menyewa FBI hanya untuk mencari anak sepertimu?".

"Bukan, itu tidak mungkin... Mungkin bisa jadi iya, tapi masalahnya adalah kartu rekeningku diblokir dan uang saku ku sudah habis untuk bus tadi, dan itu adalah uangku yang terakhir, karena semuanya sudah terpakai oleh kalian untuk keliling Seoul, ingat? Jadi aku tidak punya uang sekarang, jadi aku tidak tahu harus kemana setelah ini."

...

...

...

"KALAU BEGITU UNTUK APA KAU MEMBAWA DOMPET?!", Zhoumi mulai kesal.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?", Ryeowook benar benar berhasil menghancurkan keheningan di kelas itu. Henry mendekati Siwon, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, ayahku sedang bertugas dan ibuku sedang tidak ada di rumah hari ini jadi aku sendirian di rumah."

Siwon sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah?". Henry mengangguk dengan senyuman. Siwon menampilkan senyumannya juga, "Terima kasih, aku benar benar berterima kasih!."

"Tapi hanya satu hari ya~".

"Tidak masalah! Setidaknya malam ini aku punya tempat untuk tidur."

Sangat mengharukan sekali persahabatan mereka.

"Hey... Teman teman... Kurasa kita punya masalah yang sedikit lebih serius daripada masalahnya Siwon." Ucap Donghae dari pintu murid, ia membawa minuman di tangannya. Dapat dipastikan ia dari kantin.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak terima, "Kau dari kantin? Kapan kau pergi?! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?!". Donghae mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman untuknya, "Aku baru saja pergi, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan cerita tadi jadi aku pergi sendiri.", Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal setelah itu.

"Masalah apa yang kau maksud?", Leeteuk mengubah suasana menjadi serius sekarang. Donghae meneguk minumannya, "Masalah yang biasa kita tahu hari itu juga."

Heechul berusaha menebak apa yang Donghae maksud, "Apa maksudmu adalah perlombaan?". Donghae mengangguk dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Itu kau sebut masalah? Oh ayolah," Kangin sepertinya tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, "Kita sudah memenangkan dua perlombaan sebelumnya, dua perlombaan itu juga kita ketahui di hari dimana lomba itu dilaksanakan tapi kita dapat memenangkannya. Lalu apa masalahnya?".

Donghae menatap Kangin dengan tatapan yang berbeda, "Kau tidak mengerti apa apa, lebih baik diam saja dulu."

"Memangnya lomba seperti apa?", Sungmin mulai penasaran kali ini. Donghae meletakkan jarinya tepat di bibirnya, "Diam dulu, aku belum selesai bicara."

Donghae sepertinya memiliki aura yang berbeda hari ini, "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa orang saat di kantin tadi, mereka membicarakan perlombaan yang akan diadakan hari ini. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau lomba kali ini berbeda dengan lomba lomba sebelumnya, ini adalah lomba akademik. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

"Kalau akademik, di kelas ini ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun, kita pasti akan menang lagi!", Shindong benar benar yakin.

"Belum tentu," Kibum menginterupsi mereka, "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana lomba ini secara keseluruhan, apa kau yakin ini hanya akademik saja? Kurasa tidak. Aku yakin ada lagi yang lain dalam lomba kali ini."

Kata kata KIbum tadi membuat sasaran tatapan mata mereka mengarah pada satu arah secara bersamaan.

Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tapi sedikit pusing, karena teman temannya, "Iya, aku tahu ini tugasku. Tapi bagaimana caraku mencari tahunya, aku tidak tahu. Jika lombanya dimulai setelah istirahat pun, kita tidak akan sempat untuk membuat rencana."

Sekarang mereka sedang berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan PSPnya, "Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah, mencari jam dimana kita bisa kabur kapan saja."

 _Ting! Ting_!

"Eh?! Apa kalian tidak mendengar bel masuk? Kenapa kalian tidak duduk di kursi kalian masing masing?", Young Seonsaengnim melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas itu.

Mereka semua segera menempati kursi mereka masing masing. Mereka bahkan belum selesai membahas tentang perlombaan hari ini.

"Zhoumi," , Zhoumi menoleh karena panggilan dari Hankyung. "Hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga, kita bisa memanfaatkan saat itu untuk menggali informasi dan membuat rencana.", Zhoumi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ini adalah salah satu rencana yang bagus.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Jam pelajaran sudah berganti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Murid kelas XII-J juga sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan kaos olah raga mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?", Pertanyaan dari Yesung seakan memulai segalanya. Hankyung masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya, "Aku hanya berpikir, hanya di jam ini saja kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk kabur dan mencari informasi. Ada yang punya rencana lain?".

Pikiran Shindong sepertinya sedang terbuka lebar, "Kurasa jika kita semua kabur, ini akan menjadi masalah baru. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita pura pura sakit lalu satu orang yang lain menemaninya di uks?".

Cerdas sekali!

"Itu boleh juga," Zhoumi memulai rencana pertamanya, "Sungmin, kau punya anemia kan? Apa kau bisa berpura pura anemia mu kambuh?".

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku bisa melakukan itu. Apa yang akan menemaniku di uks adalah kau?". Zhoumi menyeringai, "Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? Pekerjaan ini adalah keahlianku, kau hanya membantuku saja."

Eunhyuk menampakkan wajah malasnya, "Kukira liburan sudah membunuh sifat sombongnya itu, ternyata aku salah."

"Jadi itu yang akan kita lakukan?", Ryeowook ingin mengubah topik kembali ke intinya. Leeteuk kembali menjadi pemimpin, "Tentu saja, ayo kita lakukan sekarang!".

 **-Lapangan-**

 _PRIT!_

"Semuanya, berbaris!", Baek Seonsaengnim memberi perintah pada muridnya. Jam ini adalah jam milik kelas XII-J.

Mereka sudah berbaris dengan rapih. Baek Seonsaengnim benar benar terlihat gagah, "Siwon, aku ingin kau yang memimpin pemanasan hari ini."

"Baik, Seonsaengnim." Jawab Siwon tak kalah gagahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak setuju, "Kenapa harus dia yang memimpin?".

Baek Seonsaengnim menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khasnya, "Kalau kau tidak suka tidak masalah, kau bisa pergi dari sini, yang harus aku lakukan hanya mengalfakanmu saja.", ancaman yang luar biasa.

"Apa bisa aku mulai sekarang Seonsaengnim?", Baek Seonsaengnim hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Siwon, lalu guru olah raga itu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Zhoumi melirik Siwon, "Hey, lakukan dengan baik ya." . Siwon menyeringai, "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu."

"Sudahlah, Siwon cepat atau waktu kita akan terbuang!", Kibum mulai tidak tahan jika waktu mereka terbuang percuma.

Siwon memulai pemanasan mereka, mulai dari leher, tangan, sampai kaki. Dan yang paling terakhir adalah lari sprint sebanyak lima kali putar lapangan.

Dalam pelajaran dari Baek Seonsaengnim, ia memiliki aturan saat lari sprint. Siapapun yang selesai paling terakhir, dia akan mendapat hukuman berupa push-up sebanyak 10 kali.

Biasanya yang selalu menjadi orang terakhir adalah Shindong, tapi kali ini, Sungmin yang menjadi orang terakhir.

"Wah, apa apaan ini?", Baek Seonsaengnim menghampiri Sungmin yang terengah, "Tidak biasanya kau menjadi yang terakhir, ada apa? Apa kau sudah tidak sanggup melakukan ini? Aku harap kau tahu apa hukumanmu Sungmin."

"Iya, hah... hah... Aku tahu, a-apa hukumanku Seonsaengim."

"Lakukan sekarang!".

"Baik."

Sungmin mulai mengatur posisinya. Baek Seonsaengnim benar benar ingin menghukum Sungmin sekarang, "Lakukan sesuai hitunganku."

Sungmin mulai bersiap, keringat meluncur dengan indah dari dahinya.

"Satu!", Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Dua!", Yang lain hanya menjadi penonton saja.

"Tiga!", Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu mudah seperti kedengarannya.

"Empat!", Baek Seonsaengnim terlihat sangat bernafsu memiliki tawanan baru.

"Lima", Rencananya hanya Sungmin berpura pura penyakitnya kambuh.

"Enam!", Tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Tujuh", Sumpah demi apapun mereka sedikit khawatir saat ini.

"Delapan!", Bagaimana jika...

"Sembilan!", Anemia Sungmin benar benar,

"Sepuluh!", Kambuh.

 _Brukk!_

"SUNGMIN!", Ryeowook terlihat sangat terkejut saat ini, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sungmin pingsan tapi, ini semua benar benar di luar rencana mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka dengan sigap menghampiri Sungmin dan berusaha membawanya ke uks.

"Hey! Siapa yang memerintah kalian untuk melakukan itu?! Pelajaranku belum selesai!", Baek Seonsaengnim mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Hankyung, "Lalu kau ingin melihat muridmu mati di depanmu?! Kau bilang olah raga itu untuk kesehatan, kesehatan apanya?! Caramu ini sama saja dengan membunuh orang secara perlahan lahan!".

Baek Seonsaengnim tercekat mendengar perkataan Hankyung yang menjadi kebanggaannya, "K-Kau! Dimana sopan santunmu hah?! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padaku Hankyung?! Aku ini wali kelasmu di kelas B!".

"Itu dulu ketika aku di kelas B! Sekarang aku berada di kelas J! Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk menyakiti teman temanku di kelas ini!".

"KURANG AJAR! KELAKUAN KALIAN INI AKAN KU LAPORKAN KEPADA WALI KELAS KALIAN DAN KEPALA SEKOLAH! KALIAN INGAT INI! MULAI HARI INI, JAM INI, MENIT INI, DETIK INI, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAJAR KALIAN LAGI!", Baek Seonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Lakukan saja, semoga si kepala licin itu mendengarkanmu~", Baek Seonsaengnim hanya berdecih tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka berusaha membawa Sungmin ke dalam uks.

"Letakkan dia perlahan."

"Hati hati kepalanya."

"Tangan! Tangan!".

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membaringkan Sungmin di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?", Shindong sepertinya sedikit panik saat ini, Ryeowook berusaha untuk lebih tenang, "Akan kubuatkan dia teh hangat."

Wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat tenang dalam keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Aku... aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sampai seperti ini? Apa pemanasanku terlalu keras...?", Siwon merasa sangat bersalah.

Kyuhyun menyalakan pspnya, "Itu sebabnya aku bertanya, kenapa harus kau yang memimpin.", Siwon tidak berniat untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Hening,

Ryeowook selesai membuatkan teh untuk Sungmin. Sampai saat ini Sungmin masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa pemanasan itu dapat membuat Sungmin pingsan, kejadian ini sebenarnya agak aneh karena Sungmin biasa pingsan di jam sebelum pelajaran olah raga berakhir, tapi kali ini di awal? Apa anemia semakin parah? Atau,

"Mh..."

Suara itu mengalihkan pikiran mereka, itu adalah suara Sungmin. Mereka benar benar mengamati Sungmin dengan perasaan cemas, Sungmin juga mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Lalu perlahan tangannya juga bergerak, tangannya terangkat dan menggaruk kepalanya... Sungmin bahkan mengubah posisi tidurnya...

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!".

Sungmin terbangun, ia bahkan menguap, "Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian berteriak sekeras itu? Itu mengangguku tahu."

"DASAR PAYAH!".

"KELEWATAN KAU SUNGMIN!".

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU TIDUR?!".

"KENAPA KITA HARUS PANIK KALAU KAU HANYA TIDUR?!".

"KITA BAHKAN SAMPAI KEHILANGAN PENGAJAR LAGI KARENA HANKYUNG YANG PANIK KARENA KAU!".

"Tunggu dulu, Apa?", Sungmin terlihat tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi karenanya.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya sambil memijit dahinya pelan, "Kami mengira kau benar benar pingsan, lalu berusaha membawamu ke sini, Baek Seonsaengnim marah, Hankyung melawannya, dan kita kehilangan satu pengajar, dan itu semua karena aktingmu yang terlalu bagus."

Sungmin terkekeh, "Jadi, karena aktingku terlalu bagus, kalian sampai mengiraku pingsan sungguhan? Hah? Aku hanya mengikuti rencana, aku juga menggunakan obat tidur untuk menyempurnakan rencana ini, kenapa terkesan seperti semuanya salahku?".

"Itu karena kau membuat kita panik!", Zhoumi juga kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tapi aku hanya mengikuti rencana! Ini ide mu kan?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan resikonya terlebih dulu?! Dasar aneh! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?! Ini semua kan ide mu!".

"Rencanaku hanya menyuruhmu terlihat seperti anemiamu kambuh! Apa kambuh harus pingsan?! Yang aneh itu kau! Ini salahmu karena kau kita kehilangan satu pengajar! Kita ada di kelas akhir Sungmin! Apa kau mau sekolah di sini selama empat tahun hah?!".

"Aku juga sadar kita ada di kelas akhir Zhoumi! Lagipula masalah kehilangan pengajar bukanlah salahku! Kalau saja Hankyung tidak melakukan hal itu, kita tidak akan kehilangan siapapun!".

"Kenapa aku juga dibawa bawa?!", Hankyung tidak terima, Sungmin menatapnya tajam, "Karena kau juga terlibat!".

"SUDAHLAH! HENTIKAN INI!", Leeteuk membuat mereka terdiam seketika, jiwa kepemimpinannya kembali.

Sungmin dan Zhoumi saling menatap satu sama lain, Leeteuk benar benar tidak tahan jika akan terjadi perdebatan lagi di antara mereka, "Ini bukanlah salah siapapun! Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya sekarang, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kehilangan satu guru bukanlah masalah jika kita dapat memenangkan perlombaan kali ini."

Ketua memang benar, tapi tidak selalu benar.

"Sekarang kita kembali pada rencana awal kita, Zhoumi! Sungmin! Apa kalian masih bisa bekerja sama?", Tanya Leeteuk dengan cukup tegas.

Zhoumi dan Sungmin mengangguk.

Leeteuk memulai komando, "Bagus, kalian lakukan seperti yang harusnya kalian lakukan, jangan sampai semuanya berantakkan karena kalian berdebat ok? Yang lain dan aku akan berjaga jaga untuk menghindari suatu hal yang dapat menghancurkan rencana kita, terlebih saat ini Siwon juga sedang jadi buronan ayahnya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan ayahnya datang kemari untuk menangkapnya."

"Bicara soal ayahnya Siwon," Seseorang tiba tiba saja datang dengan nafas terengah engah, itu Yesung sepertinya kali ini ia membawa suatu berita yang penting, "Ayahnya Siwon ada di depan kantor kepala sekolah."

Siwon terdiam kaku, "Apa kau serius...?".

"Oh ayolah, apa wajahku terlihat seperti aku sedang bercanda? Walaupun aku ini tukang tidur tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong." Siwon masih terdiam mendengar balasan Yesung.

Heechul terlihat ragu, "Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu? Kapan kau pergi?". Yesung menatap Heechul aneh, "Hey, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku dari toilet, tapi aku juga menemui Baek Seonsaengnim di sana, lalu aku memintanya untuk mengajar kita lagi dan menjelaskan semuanya, ia menerimanya dan akan mengajar kita lagi dengan satu syarat jangan ada kejadian seperti tadi lagi dan ia akan mengajar kita lagi minggu depan, lalu setelah itu aku pergi dari sana, kebetulan aku melewati ruang kepala sekolah dan aku tidak sengaja melihat ayahmu ada di sana Siwon, bahkan ia masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah."

Bukanlah kabar yang bagus.

"Kau dalam masalah besar Siwon~.", Siwon hanya diam mendengar ancaman dari Eunhyuk. "Kurasa itu artinya kita juga dalam masalah besar.", Henry sepertinya terlihat takut, tapi tidak ada yang meresponnya.

Ryeowook menatap semuanya temannya, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?".

"Dengar dan jangan panik, ini memang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk diam, tapi sekarang adalah waktu kita untuk memikirkan rencana kita selanjutnya." Leeteuk terlihat sangat tenang walaupun kenyataannya ia juga sedang panik.

Shindong mulai tidak tenang, "Tapi bagaimana? Kita belum tahu pasti tentang perlombaan hari ini dan Siwon sedang dikejar ayahnya!".

"Karena itu aku bilang jangan panik!", Leeteuk juga tidak dapat mengontrol amarahnya.

"Er... Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?", Mereka semua menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan tatapan terheran, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa kau harus meminta izin dulu huh? Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut, "Hmh, Aku punya rencana, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini berhasil atau tidak."

"Katakan saja cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu.", Ryeowook mengangguk menuruti perintah Kibum.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika kita dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kelompok pertama untuk mencari informasi tentang perlombaan, kelompok kedua untuk mengamati ayahnya Siwon, dan kelompok ketiga untuk melindungi Siwon dari ayahnya. Bagaimana?".

Rencana yang bagus.

Leeteuk kembali mengambil alih, "Baiklah, jadi itu rencananya. Jadi setiap kelompok memiliki lima orang. Kelompok pertama Zhoumi, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Heechul. Kelompok kedua Yesung, Eunhyuk, Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Aku. Dan kelompok ketiga Kangin, Hankyung, Donghae, Kibum, dan tentu saja, Siwon."

"Tunggu dulu," Leeteuk mendapat protes dari seseorang, "Kenapa aku di kelompok ketiga? Kenapa aku harus bersama dia?" Kibum sepertinya tidak terima dengan nasibnya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu, "Jadi itu adalah rencananya, tidak ada penolakkan, lakukan yang terbaik karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, ayo berpencar!".

"Siap!".

Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Ini tidak adil untukku...". Donghae menarik kaos Kibum, "Sudahlah, ayo kita ganti kaos ini dengan seragam kita~", Kibum hanya pasrah.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Mereka telah selesai berganti pakaian dan mulai melakukan tugas masing masing.

Kelompok pertama mulai bergerak untuk menggali informasi.

Kelompok kedua juga sudah berada di sekitar daerah tempat ayahnya Siwon berada saat ini.

Dan Kelompok terakhir... Err, mereka sedang makan di kantin sekolah. Sebenarnya mereka benar benar santai di saat yang lain mulai beraksi.

Kibum benar benar tidak dapat menerima nasibnya hari ini, "Demi apapun, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku di sini...".

Donghae meneguk jusnya dengan penuh nafsu, "Kenapa begitu? Kau ini hebat dalam boxing, itu adalah alasan kenapa kau ada di sini."

"Aku tahu itu, aku hanya tidak menyangka aku di sini, ku kira aku akan bersama dengan Kyuhyun." Sepertinya Donghae tidak menghiraukan balasan Kibum.

Hankyung mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap Donghae cukup lama, "Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?". Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, "Kau bicara padaku?".

Hankyung mengangguk, tapi sepertinya ia cukup kesal dengan sikap Donghae tadi. Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku dikelompokan di sini, tapi aku hanya berpikir mungkin karena aku ini orang yang gesit jadi aku di sini."

"Huh, percaya diri sekali..." Kangin sepertinya tidak suka dengan jawaban Donghae.

Donghae membela dirinya, "Memangnya kenapa? Percaya diri itu kan bagus! Lagipula kalau bukan karena aku kalian tidak akan tahu tentang perlombaan hari ini.", Entah kenapa hari ini Donghae menjadi sombong sekali.

"Cih, kalau bukan karena kita sedang bekerja sama sekarang, kau pasti sudah ku hajar." Kangin dan Donghae saling menatap dengan tatapan sinis mereka satu sama lain.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelompok lain?

Kelompok pertama sudah terbagi menjadi kelompok kecil, Zhoumi dan Sungmin mencari informasi di gedung perempuan, sedangkan Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Shindong menyebar di gedung laki laki.

"Terima kasih ya.", Heechul memamerkan senyumannya pada penjual jus yang ada di kantin. Yah... Posisinya tidak jauh dari kelompok ketiga, tapi karena ia sedang dalam misi jadi ia tidak berniat untuk mendekati teman temannya itu.

"Hey! Hey! Aku dengar perlombaan hari ini akan menjadi perlombaan yang seru!", Ucap seseorang pada teman temannya, mereka tidak jauh dari Heechul. Heechul mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Benarkah? Wah...! Aku benar benar bersemangat hari ini! Seperti apa lombanya?!".

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu?".

"Aku tidak masuk kelas kemarin, kau tidak ingat?".

"Oh iya! Haha! Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Jadi perlombaan ini berhubungan dengan akademik, tapi menurutku ini bukan akademik yang seperti biasanya, para guru mengganti soalnya dengan soal test logika. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Entah kenapa kata kata terakhir siswa itu membuat Heechul kecewa, "Sial." Umpatnya lalu pergi dari sana, ia melewati tempat duduk dari kelompok ketiga.

"Misimu gagal ya?", Hankyung benar benar membuat Heechul naik darah hari ini. "Diam kau!", ancam Heechul yang pergi begitu saja dari sana.

Di sisi lain,

Ryeowook berada di dalam perpustakaan. Berpura pura membaca buku ternyata bukanlah hal yang buruk, pendengaran Ryeowook menjadi semakin tajam di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa perlombaan kali ini berbetuk soal dengan point.", Ryeowook mulai mendekati asal suara itu, mereka adalah murid dari kelas X. "Memangnya kenapa? Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang buruk." Sahut temannya, Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk menguping daripada bertanya.

"Hey... Jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu dengan mudah, yang jadi masalahnya adalah semua pointnya akan di jumlahkan, aku hanya khawatir kita tidak akan mendapat point sempurna."

"Itu bukan masalah! Kita tidak di tuntut untuk mendapat point sempurna bukan? Misi kita hanya mengalahkan kelas XII-J! Aku tidak yakin mereka akan mendapat point sempurna kali ini, ini semua bukan keahlian mereka. Mereka hanya sekelompok orang orang yang gagal!".

Ryeowook sepertinya lebih memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum kesabarannya habis.

Dan Shindong,

Dia sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah saat ini. Ada beberapa anak yang berkumpul di sana.

"Aku dengar katanya lomba ini menggunakan soal test logika dengan point yang berbeda ya? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semakin lama lombanya semakin rumit."

"Ini semua di bentuk agar kelas XII-J kalah!".

"Hey! Jangan begitu! Mereka itu bukan orang yang patut dipandang sebelah mata. Alasan kenapa lombanya semakin rumit, adalah untuk melihat samapi mana kejeniusan mereka."

"Kau membela mereka? Lucu sekali..."

"Aku tidak membela, hanya saja lomba kali ini akademik dengan soal test logika, aku hanya berpikir test logika seperti ini akan mudah dijawab oleh orang orang dengan kemampuan seperti mereka."

"Hmm... Ya, kau ada benarnya juga. Terlebih lagi lomba kali ini menjumlahkan semua point yang ada agar sampai pada point sempurna, jika menyangkut masalah kerja sama aku rasa kelas XII-J masih lebih unggul dari seluruh kelas F."

Anak anak itu terus berbicara tentang kelas XII-J, jujur saja ini membuat Shindong bosan bahkan sampai membuat Shindong pergi dari tempat itu. Misinya adalah menggali informasi tentang perlombaan, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah gosip tentang kelasnya yang mulai ditakuti oleh sebagian murid.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhoumi dan Sungmin yang ada di gedung perempuan?

Oh, mereka masih belum terlalu akur sampai sekarang. Walaupun masalah mereka sudah selesai, tetapi sepertinya Sungmin masih tidak terima disalahkan oleh anak jangkung di sampingnya ini.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Banyak siswi yang histeris ketika melihat mereka berdua, entah karena mereka memang tampan atau karena para siswi itu haus dengan pria tampan. Terlebih aura Zhoumi dan Sungmin sama dinginnya dengan es, ini menambah tingkat ketampanan mereka.

Zhoumi sepertinya mulai tidak nyaman, bukan karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian, melainkan karena ia dan Sungmin benar benar tidak mengeluarkan suara satu sama lain. "Sungmin, sepertinya lebih baik kita pikirkan pada siapa kita akan bertanya."

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

 _'Astaga.'_ , Zhoumi benar benar tidak habis pikir Sungmin akan kesal sampai seperti ini padanya. Zhoumi juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Sungmin, tapi bukan Zhoumi namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, "Hey, ayolah... Kita sedang dilihat oleh banyak perempuan di sini. Tidak baik jika terus begini."

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman di sini, pergi saja. Dengan senang hati akan ku relakan ke pergianmu jika kau pergi sekarang juga."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa begitu? Yang hafal daerah ini adalah aku, kau tidak bisa berkeliaran di sini seenakmu saja!".

"Huh, jadi selama ini kau kira yang hafal daerah ini hanya kau saja? Bentuk gedung laki laki dan perempuan itu sama, karena itu banyak orang lain yang hafal daerah ini juga selain kau! Dasar sombong!".

"EH?! Kenapa kau sampai menghinaku?!".

"Kau yang menghinaku lebih dulu!".

"Itu karena-!", ucapan Zhoumi terputus, anak jangkung itu tiba tiba mengingat sesuatu. Kata kata dari Leeteuk, ketua kelas itu mengatakan, "Kalian hanya harus melakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan, jangan sampai semuanya berantakkan hanya karena kalian berdebat."

Zhoumi mulai berusaha menahan amarahnya, sesekali ia harus belajar untuk mengalah. "Hah... Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka? Aku minta maaf, itu semua adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Aku hanya ingin semuanya selesai tanpa masalah lagi kali ini. Apa kau menerima permintaan maaf ku?".

Sungmin terdiam, Zhoumi juga begitu, anak jangkung itu bahkan menunduk karena merasa bersalah. "Apa kau pikir hanya dengan kata kata itu semuanya telah selesai?". Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut? Tentu saja.

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi lekat, Zhoumi juga masih merasa bersalah rupanya. Sungmin masih menatap Zhoumi sampai Zhoumi akhirmya menatapnya juga. Jujur saja, di sekeliling mereka banyak siswi yang histeris melihat kelakuan mereka.

Rasa bersalah sepertinya belum juga luntur dari wajah Zhoumi. "Apa kau sadar apa kesalahanmu?", Zhoumi mengangguk lemah, "Ya... Aku telah membuatmu kesal. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berniat untuk mengulanginya lagi."

"Bukan! Bukan itu!".

Zhoumi kembali terkejut, yang benar saja, apa lagi kesalahannya yang telah membuat Sungmin sampai sekesal ini padanya. Sumpah demi apapun, bibir Zhoumi tidak dapat bergeming sekarang, tatapan Sungmin benar benar dalam.

Sungmin mendekati Zhoumi selangkah, ini hampir menghilangkan jarak antaranya dengan Zhoumi. "Kau harus tahu kesalahan terbesarmu, Si Tuan Sombong!", Sungmin menggenggam kerah seragam ZHoumi cukup kuat, "Kesalahanmu adalah...", Zhoumi sedikit memejamkan matanya, tapi Sungmin tiba tiba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau berhasil ditipu lagi~".

?

Zhoumi terkejut, bukan, ia tidak hanya terkejut tapi juga kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti!".

Sungmin tersenyum puas, "Ternyata Kibum benar, kau ini orang yang mudah dibohongi rupanya. Tidak ku sangka orang sombong sepertimu ternyata mudah tertipu Hahahaha~". Mulut Zhoumi membulat, ia tidak menyangka ternyata yang barusan itu hanya akting Sungmin.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU MENIPU KU?!". Sungmin hanya terkekeh, "Maaf, aku hanya bosan. Sekarang lebih baik kita cari target untuk bertanya bagaimana?". Anak manis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Zhoumi di tengah tengah kehisterisan para siswi.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya, "Pertama Kibum dan sekarang Sungmin... Hah... Jangan katakan padaku jika aku juga akan tertipu oleh temanku yang lain, menyebalkan." Setelah itu Zhoumi segera bergerak menyusul Sungmin yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

Jika kelompok pertama sudah bergerak, bagaimana dengan kelompok kedua?

Mereka sudah bersiap di posisi masing masing.

Eunhyuk di luar gedung sekolah, Yesung di depan kantin, Kyuhyun di lorong, Leeteuk di lobby, dan Henry di depan kantor kepala sekolah. Mereka saling berkomunikasi dengan sebuah aplikasi untuk mempermudah rencana mereka.

Penampilan mereka sudah mirip dengan mata mata saat ini, kecuali Henry. Kenapa dia? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah seharusnya dia lah yang paling berpenampilan seperti mata mata? Posisinya berada tepat di depan kantor kepala sekolah. Tapi pikiran anak yang satu ini cukup sulit di tebak, ia memiliki alasan kenapa ia tidak terlihat seperti sebagaimana teman temannya. Alasan pertama, ia adalah anak baru jarang ada anak yang mengenalnya. Alasan kedua, wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang mafia dari kelas J. Alasan ketiga, dia adalah orang yang mudah berbaur dengan orang lain, lebih tepatnya 'sok' akrab. Dan alasan terakhir, jika ia terlihat berbeda dari keadaan sekitarnya, maka semua rencana mereka akan gagal.

 _Ceklek!_

Henry mendengar suara dari knop pintu milik pintu kantor kepala sekolah. Perlahan anak itu sosok kepala sekolah dan seseorang dengan pakaian yang kelihatan mahal itu. Ia memulai aksinya, kebetulan di sampingnya ada beberapa anak yang berkumpul.

"Hey! Apa itu adalah game yang terbaru?!", Henry mendekati beberapa anak yang sedang membicarakan game. "Hm, Yah... Sebenarnya ini sudah cukup lama beredar, tapi ini adalah game yang bagus." Jawab salah satu anak yang memegang psp.

Rencana Henry berhasil, "Ah! Begitukah?! AKu jadi ingin memainkannya, apa boleh?". Henry mungkin bicara pada anak itu tetapi matanya masih mengarah pada kepala sekolah dan tentu saja ayahnya Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ingin memainkannya? Berusahalah sedikit lagi sampai kau memiliki milikmu sendiri.", Anak itu mirip dengan Kyuhyun, Jujur saja Henry tidak mempedulikannya, "Ya ya ya... Terserah kau saja, Selamat tinggal!", Henry segera melesat mengikuti kepsek dan ayah Siwon.

Henry dapat melihat jelas mereka berdua menuju ke tangga, ia berusaha menghubungi teman temannya, "Hey, Ayahnya Siwon dan kepala sekolah sudah keluar dari ruangan, mereka menuju tangga, sepertinya mereka akan ke atas."

Laporan Henry berhasil diterima oleh teman temannya, Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku milik Kibum. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian, banyak orang lewat di depannya, mereka adalah kepala sekolah dan ayahnya Siwon.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka, dan mereka benar benar menuju lantai atas. "Hey, mereka menuju kelas kita, bagaimana?".

"Tidak perlu mengikuti mereka Kyu, atau kita akan tamat. Kepala sekolah sangat mengenalmu, jika sampai kau ketahuan habislah kita."

"Ok.", Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Leeteuk. Jadi ia hanya diam di tempatnya sekarang.

Sementara ayahnya Siwon,

"Nah, ini adalah kelas mereka pak.", ucap kepala sekolah pada tamu terhormatnya itu. Ayah Siwon nampak tidak bergeming melihat kelas itu dari luar, tapi ketika menyadari jika kelas itu kosong, "Kenapa kelasnya kosong?".

Kepala sekolah nampak kikuk sekarang, "Er... Itu, mereka mungkin sedang belajar di luar kelas. Tapi jika anda ingin melihat lihat bagaimana keadaan kelas anak anda, silahkan. Kami akan merasa sangat terhormat."

Ayah Siwon, mulai memasuki kelas itu. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat tertarik dengan isi kelas itu. "Mereka hanya 16 orang?", tapi justru pertanyaan itu yang keluar drai mulutnya.

"Er... Sebenarnya mereka hanya 15 orang pak.", Ayah Siwon cukup terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika anaknya di tempatkan di kelas dengan murid yang lebih sedikit dari yang lain. "Benarkah?", kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk.

Pandangan tuan Choi mulai mengedar ke penjuru kelas, banyak barang yang menarik perhatiannya dibalik wajah datarnya. Dan yang benar benar menarik perhatiannya adalah, Al Kitab milik anaknya.

Ia mendekati barang yang selalu dibawa anaknya kemanapun itu. Ia segera membuka kitab suci itu langsung ke halaman terakhirnya, di sana terdapat catatan kecil.

'Siwon sayang Ibu dan Ayah.'

Entah kenapa tulisan itu membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit merasa tersayat. Tapi mengingat apa tujuannya kemari, kepedihan itu kembali berubah menjadi nafsu untuk menemukan anaknya.

 _Duk._

Kitab itu kembali di tempatkan pada tempatnya. Pandangan tuan Choi mulai mengarah pada grafiti yang terletak di tembok belakang tepat di atas loker barang barang murid XII-J.

"Freedom?", Gumamnya dalam tanya. Di matanya itu mungkin terlihat seperti kata kata biasa yang tidak ada artinya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menangkap sesuatu seperti sebuah perasaan yang anaknya inginkan selama ini.

"Kepala sekolah."

"I-iya...?".

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke resepsionis, aku ingin menemui Siwon sekarang."

"Ba-baiklah pak, mari ikuti saya."

Mereka segera pergi dari kelas yang terkutuk itu.

"Hoam~..."

"Ish! Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, itu menggangguku."

"Diamlah! Aku sedang bosan sekarang!", Donghae berusaha membela dirinya setelah ditindas oleh Kibum. Kibum kembali fokus pada bukunya, ia malas berurusan dengan orang seperti Donghae.

Sepertinya situasi di kelompok ketiga tidak menarik seperti kelompok lainnya, lebih tepatnya kelompok ini sangat membosankan.

Kangin juga sepertinya mulai gusar, "Siwon, kapan ayahmu mengejarmu sampai kemari huh? Aku tidak tahan jika seperti ini terus."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin aku ditangkap ayahku begitu?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu dasar payah...".

Hankyung mulai benci dengan perdebatan antara mereka, yah... walaupun sebelumnya ia juga berdebat dengan Heechul hari ini, "Bisa hentikan itu? Tenanglah, kita harus tetapfokus, gerakan dan tindakan kita tergantung pada kelompok kedua."

"Jangan pernah bersikap seperti pemimpin di sini. Kedudukan kita sama, Hankyung." Mood Kibum juga sepertinya masih hancur sampai hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

Sepertinya menggabungkan mereka dalam satu kelompok bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Dan kelompok kedua,

"Hey! Hey! Aku tidak tahu apakah penglihatanku yang salah atau apa, tapi aku melihat kepala sekolah dan ayahnya Siwon berjalan menuju resepsionis.", Pemberitahuan Leeteuk membuat seluruh kelompok kedua terkejut.

Yesung juga mulai khawatir, "Apa? Kau yakin kau tidak salah lihat? Kyuhyun yang berada di lorong saja tidak mengabarkan apapun!".

"Hey! Aku tidak mengabarkan apapun karena aku memang tidak melihat mereka melewati lorong!", Kyuhyun berusaha membela dirinya.

Eunhyuk yang berada di luar gedung sekolah berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu, Jika Kyuhyun yang berada di lorongtidak melihatmereka, apa itu artinya mereka melewati tangga darurat?".

Binggo!

"Ah! Mungkin itu benar! Tangga darurat itu tidak jauh dari kelas kita bukan? Jika mereka melewati tangga itu, mereka tidak perlu melewati lorong untuk sampai ke resepsionis di lobby. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun tidak melihat mereka melewati lorong!", Henry pintar juga rupanya.

Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum kecut, "Oh, berarti aku tidak salah lihat...". Leeteuk tidak mendapat tanggapan dari siapapun, karena mulai fokus pada lingkungan sekitar mereka masing masing.

Leeteuk melihat kepala sekolah menanyakan sesuatu pada penjaga resepsionis, penjaga itu melihat beberapa lembar kertas, lalu kembali berbicara sesuatu pada kepala sekolah. Kepala berterima kasih padanya lalu ia kembali mengajak ayahnya Siwon untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Leeteuk kembali memberikan informasi pada teman temannya, "Mereka mulai bergerak lagi, aku rasa tujuan kepala sekolah mendatangi resepsionis adalah untuk mengetahui jadwal kita, karena ia tidak melihat siapapun di kelas. Mereka sudah pergi dan ku kira setelahini adalah tugas milik Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk menyeringai, "Ya ya ya~ Serahkan saja padaku!". Ia mulai bergumam, "Kira kira apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?", ia tidak tahu harus apa tapi gayanya sombong sekali. Eunhyuk mulai bergerak, ia berusaha menemukan posisi kepala sekolah dan tentu saja tuan Choi.

Dan benar saja, belum lama anak kurang tampan itu mencari keberadaan incarannya, ia sudah menemukan mereka. Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak menunjukkan dirinya begitu saja, anak itu bersembunyi dan mengamati incarannya dari balik semak.

Eunhyuk kembali berusaha menghubungi teman temannya, "Mereka menuju lapangan. Apa aku harus mengikuti mereka?".

"Jika bisa kau ikuti mereka, tapi jangan sampai terlihat.". Eunhyuk menuruti perintah Leeteuk dari jauh, "Oh ok, baiklah... ini cukup rumit tapi akan aku usahakan."

"Kami mengandalkanmu, jika kau sampai tertangkap oleh kepala sekolah, kita tamat." Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengeluarkan keringatnya. Eunhyuk meneguk air liurnya, "Iya, aku tahu. Tidak perlu menakutiku!".

"Hey! Jangan mengada ada! Siapa yang menakutimu? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Kyuhyun, hentikan itu! Eunhyuk cepatlah, jika kau kehilangan jejak mereka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup." Ancaman Leeteuk sepertinya lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah ancaman demi ancaman ia terima, Eunhyuk pun kembali bergerak mengikuti incarannya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik semak.

Eunhyuk menangkap gerak gerik yang menarik ketika incarannya sampai di lapangan, ia kembali menghubungi teman temannya, "Mereka sampai di lapangan, tapi sepertinya mereka kembali kebingungan karena tidak melihat siapapun."

"Bagus, terus awasi mereka.", Eunhyuk hanya berdehem mendengar perintah Leeteuk. Ia malas jika hanya ditanggapi lagi dengan perintah.

Mata Eunhyuk kembali menangkap moment yang menarik, "Baek Seonsaengnim ada di lapangan! Mereka berbicara dengan Baek Seonsaengnim, tapi sepertinya mereka semua sama sama kebingungan. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Sedangkan dari sisi Baek Seonsaengnim, Kepala sekolah, dan tuan Choi.

"Hah... Apa anak anak nakal itu membuat ulah lagi? Atau mereka memang tidak pernah lelah membuat masalah? Mereka memang ada jam olah raga hari ini, tapi kami memiliki masalah pribadi saat kegiatan berlangsung. Jadi aku menyelesaikan kegiatan sebelum jadwalnya, lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu mereka ada dimana, tapi aku sempat bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka dan anak itu memintaku untuk mengajar mereka lagi dan aku bersedia. Hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan, aku minta maaf karena gagal mendidik mereka seharusnya aku bisa lebih tegas lagi pada mereka agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi. Aku benar benar minta maaf." Baek Seonsaengnim merasa malu di depan kepala sekolah dan juga tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menatap Baek Seonsaengnim dengan penuh selidik, "Apakah anak yang memohon padamu adalah Choi Siwon?". Baek Seonsaengnim menggeleng pelan, "Sayangnya bukan, itu adalah Kim Yesung bukan Choi Siwon."

"Lalu apa kau tahu dimana Siwon?", Baek Seonsaengnim kembali menggeleng tanpa menjawab apapun, gelengan kepalanya itu sudah cukup jelas untuk sebuah jawaban sederhana seperti aku tidak tahu.

"Kira kira apa kau tahu kemana biasanya mereka pergi setelah jam olah raga selesai?", Baek Seonsaengnim sangat tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, "Banyak anak yang biasanya pergi ke ruang ganti lalu setelah itu mereka pergi ke kantin untuk istirahat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya. Bapak kepala sekolah, bagimana jika kita segera menuju dua tempat itu?", Permintaan tuan Choi tentu saja dituruti oleh Kepala sekolah. Tanpa banyak basa basi mereka beranjak dari tempat itu.

Eunhyuk tentu tidak menyianyiakan kepergian incarannya, ya walaupn ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ia masih punya dua mata untuk melihat pergerakkan incarannya.

"Mereka mulai bergerak lagi! Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mengikuti mereka, Baek Seonsaengnim ada di lapangan. Ini tentu akan memakan waktu.", Eunhyuk mulai gusar.

Yesung yang berada di kantin berusaha menelan makanannya, "Memangnya kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk menutupi identitasmu sama sekali huh? Biasanya kau membawa masker kemanapun untuk menutupi wajah kualitas rendahmu itu." Mengesalkan tapi keren juga pertanyaannya.

Eunhyuk mulai kesal dengan Yesung, "Bisa berhenti mengejekku untuk hari ini? Walaupun penampilanku begini tapi aku berguna juga hari ini, aku membawa masker bukan untuk menutupi wajahku tapi untuk melindungiku dari polusi sepertimu! Lagipula maskerku...", Eunhyuk mulai teringat kalau ternyata ia membawa masker itu di kantung celananya, "Oh iya! Masker! Maskerku ada di kantung celana! Hehehe, terkadang kau pintar juga ya Tukang tidur~!".

Yesung hanya berdecih mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, "Baru sadar aku pintar? Harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Eunhyuk sudah mengenakan maskernya, "Terima kasihnya nanti saja, kalau sampai ketahuan ini adalah salahmu."

"Terserah kau saja." Jawaban singkat dari Yesung yang sedang menikmati makanannya tidka jauh dari kelompok ketiga.

Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dari posisinya, berada di balik semak semak itu membuat tubuhnya gatal. Dengan santai ia berjalan mengikuti jalan yang dilewati oleh incarannya.

Jantungnya berdegup saat detik detik ia melewati Baek Seonsaengnim, 'Jangan sampai ia mengenaliku... Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!', Batinnya bahkan mulai kacau.

Ini seperti slow motion, Eunhyuk melewati Baek Seonsaengnim yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Detik berikutnya, Eunhyuk berhasil melewati orang itu tanpa diketahui, tapi,

"Hey Kau!", Baek Seonsaengnim memanggil Eunhyuk, Anak itu mulai sedikit khawatir sekarang, bagaimana jika Baek Seonsaengnim tahu jika itu adalah dia. Lebih buruknya lagi, Baek Seonsanegnim mulai mendekatinya.

 _Puk!_

Baek Seonsaengnim menepuk bahu kanan Eunhyuk, Ia memaska Eunhyuk untuk berbalik badan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk berusaha terlihat normal walaupun kenyataannya ia gagal.

Mata Eunhyuk akhirnya bertemu dengan mata Baek Seonsaengnim, lalu...

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Cuaca sedang tidak memungkinkan, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu, lagipula perlombaan akan segera dilaksanakan nanti, jangan sampai kau membuat kelasmu terpuruk."

Eh?

Eunhyuk mengangguk angguk cepat, "Iya, maafkan aku Seonsaengnim.". Setelahnya Baek Seonsaengnim membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi, momen itu tentu tidak mungkin disia siakan oleh Eunhyuk, ia segera pergi dari sana dan kembali melanjutkan misinya.

"Fyuh... Aku pikir aku sudah ketahuan, ternyata dia lumayan bodoh juga karena tidak mengenaliku. Sekarang kembali bekerja.", Eunhyuk mungkin bisa bernafas lega sekarang tapi bagaimana nanti? Entahlah.

Di sisi lain,

"Astaga, mereka juga tidak ada disini.", Kepala sekolah mulai tidak tahan mencari anak anak itu. Dan ayahnya Siwon, "Mereka pasti sudah pergi dari sini, mungkinkah?".

Kepala sekolah dan Tuan Choi saling bertatapan, "Kantin." Tebak mereka bersamaan.

"Bisakah kita segera pergi ke sana kepala sekolah? Aku sudah tidka tahan ingin menghukum anakku.", Kepala sekolah mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku juga mulai tidak tahan untuk menghukum semua anak anak itu."

Dan Eunhyuk,

Ia terdiam, ia ada di luar ruang ganti tepatnya bersembunyi di sisi lain bangunan itu, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang ganti.

 _Drap... Drap... Drap...  
_

Telinga Eunhyuk mendengar derap kaki keluar dari ruangan itu, ia mengintip dan melihat kemana mereka pergi. "Ah, mereka mulai bergerak lagi. Kapan mereka akan menyerah untuk mencari kami...?. Mereka pergi ke kantin ya... Kurasa alasan mereka pergi menuju kantin karena mereka mulai lelah... Eh? Tunggu dulu... Mereka pergi menuju kantin...? Apa?! Kantin?!".

Eunhyuk kembali berusaha menghubungi teman temannya, "Ayo cepat! Cepat! Cepat!". Ia mulai kesal karena sulit menemukan sinyal di posisinya sekarang, ia mulai bangkit dan berusaha pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan... Ia juga membuka maskernya.

"Ah akhirnya tersambung juga!", Teriaknya ketika menemukan sinyal. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Apa kalian dengar aku?!".

"Dengar! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, aku tidak tuli." Jawab Yesung dengan santai.

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya cukup kencang, "Astaga! Yesung! Ini gawat! Gawat!". Yesung masih makan dengan santai, "Gawat apanya? Bicara yang jelas."

"Kepala sekolah dan ayahnya Siwon menuju kantin!".

Yesung masih mengunyah makanannya jadi ia tidak terlalu mendengar informasi Eunhyuk, "Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Aku tidak dengar."

Eunhyuk mulai naik darah, "AKU BILANG! KEPALA SEKOLAH! DAN AYAHNYA SIWON! PERGI MENUJU KANTIN!".

"Oh kantin...", Yesung berusaha menelan makanannya, tapi ketika ia mengingat kata terakhir, "Eh?! Apa?! Kantin?! KANTIN?! KESINI MAKSUDMU?! MEREKA MENUJU KEMARI?! UHUUUKKKK! UHUUUUKKKK!". Yesung tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"TENTU SAJA MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR KEMANA LAGI?!". Teriakkan Eunhyuk membuat keberadaannya diketahui oleh Baek Seonsaengnim, tebak saja apa yang akan terjadi antara Eunhyuk dan Baek Seonsaengnim.

Yesung dengan cepat meneguk minumannya, "Baiklah, ini bukan kabar yang baik.". Ia segera menuju meja kelompok ketiga, kedatangannya hanya disambut tatapan malas dari mereka.

"Biar ku tebak, apa kau ingin meminjam uang pada kami untuk membeli makanan lagi?", Yesung menatap Kangin dengan tatapan seperti, Oh ayolah andai saja kau bukan temanku kau pasti sudah ku bunuh.

Sayangnya Yesung lebih memilih untuk damai hari ini, "Bukan, bukan itu. Apa yang akan ku beri tahu pada kalian, adalah misi kalian."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bertele tele, langsung pada intinya saja." Kibum benar, Yesung terlalau banyak basa basi.

Yesung menarik nafasnya dalam, "Kepala sekolah dan Ayahnya Siwon menuju ke-!".

"SIWON!".

Teriakan itu sukses memotong informasi Yesung sekaligus membuat Siwon jantungan.

Mulut Siwon terbuka cukup lebar, "Astaga Tuhan...". Mata indah seorang Choi Siwon melihat siluet sesosok makhluk kaya raya namun sangat menyeramkan untuknya, makhluk itu adalah Ayah Kandungnya Sendiri.

"Oh tidak... Ini...", Donghae menatap Yesung dengan kesal lalu mengcengkram kerah seragam Yesung, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI SEJAK TADI?!".

Yesung menggenggam tangan Donghae di kerah seragamnya, "Aku sudah berusaha memberitahu kalian! Kalau saja Kangin tidak menuduhku yang aneh aneh semuanya pasti akan lebih cepat!".

"Sudahlah! Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar lagi!", Hankyung melepar dua anak itu agar saling menjauh. Emosinya kembali naik kali ini, "Kalian lihat?! Siwon dalam masalah sekarang! Kalau sampai dia tertangkap semuanya akan berantakkan!".

"Nah! Lalu, apa rencanamu? TUAN JENIUS!", Kibum memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya, moodnya makin buruk saja hari ini.

"HEY! CHOI SIWON!", Tuan Choi dan kepala sekolah mulai mendekati mereka dengan berlari kecil.

Hankyung menatap Kibum dengan tajam, "Aku punya ide yang sangat bagus...", Kibum mentautakan kedua alisnya.

...

...

...

"LARIIIII!".

Ide Hankyung memaksa tubuh mereka semua untuk menjauh dari musuh mereka sejauh jauhnya.

Tuan Choi dan kepala sekolah tersentak karena mangsa mereka kabur dengan cepat, "HEY! CHOI SIWON!". ini benar benar memaksa mereka untuk berlari mengejar anak anak itu dengan tubuh yangsudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Di samping itu,

Seseorang dengan penampilan paling berbeda dari temannya yang lain, dengan setia meminum jus pesanannya. Dia adalah Kim Heechul.

Jadi selama ini anak itu masih di kantin?

Tentu saja, tugasnya hanya di kantin. Walaupun ia mejauh dari temannya yang lain, tapi sebenarnya ia ada di sana.

Kenapa kepala sekolah tidak mengenalinya?

Si kepala licin itu bukan tidak mengenalinya, ia hanya tidak melihat si eksentrik itu. Posisi Heechul ada di sudut kantin, jika teman temannya yang bermata normal pun tidak melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin kepala sekolah dapat melihatnya?.

Heechul menyeruput jus pesanannya. Tanpa rasa ketakutan atau apapun, ia sangat santai dan seakan tidak mengenal siapa orang yang dikejar oleh kepala sekolah dan tuan Choi.

Walaupun matanya tidak lepas dari teman temannya yang baru dikejar tadi itu, "Kasian sekali mereka... Huh, siapa peduli. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah kenal dengan mereka, misi ku hanya mencari informasi bukan untuk dikejar seperti kelompok ketiga dan bodohnya si tukang tidur itu juga ikut lari karena terlihat kepala sekolah."

Heechul menjeda gumamannya, tangannya mengaduk ngaduk jus yang ada dihadapannya, "Sekarang aku sendiri harus apa...? Cari informasi disini juga bukan ide yang bagus. Jika pindah tempat... Mungkin bagus juga.", sambungnya yang kemudian berusaha menghabiskan jusnya.

Kembali pada kelompok ketiga dan Yesung yang sedang dikejar kejar.

Aksi kejar kejaran itu membuat daerah yang dilewati oleh mereka menjadi ricuh. Pasalnya anak anak nakal itu tidak hanya kabur tapi juga merusak beberapa fasilitas sekolah. Yang paling banyak hancur adalah pot tanaman hias.

Apanya yang membuktikan mereka adalah kelas terbaik? Yang mereka lakukan sekarang sudah cukup memalukan kelas mereka, dikejar kepala sekolah dan pasukanya, didepan siswa lain, ditambah menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah di depan banyak orang. Luar biasa bukan?

Dengan nafas yang mulai terengah engah kepala sekolah dan pasukannya semakin tidak sanggup mengejar anak anak nakal itu, kecepatan larinya semakin berkurang sampai ia berhenti.

"KENAPA KAU BERHENTI KEPALA SEKOLAH?! SIWON ADA DI DEPAN SANA! AYO KEJAR DIA! BUKANKAH KAU JUGA INGIN MENGHUKUM SEMUA ANAK ANAK ITU?!", Tuan Choi tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini.

Kepala sekolah masih terengah, "Terserah! Jika kau ingin mengejar mereka, silahkan! Kejar saja mereka! Semoga kau berhasil menangkap mereka! Aku lelah!".

Tuan Choi berpikir, istirahat sekaligus berakting protes sepertinya boleh juga, "Tapi kepala sekolah aku tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana! Yang hafal daerah ini adalah kau! Lagipula memangnya mereka itu seperti apa sampai kau menyerah mengejar mereka?".

"Kau bisa mengikuti mereka! Kau hanya perlu mengejar mereka!", Kepala sekolah kemudian terdiam sejenak, "Tapi jaga jarak dengan mereka, sebagian dari mereka ahli bela diri termasuk anakmu."

Tuan Choi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapab kepala sekolah. Akhirnya kepala sekolah dapat mengatur nafasnya kembali, "Kau ingin tahu mereka seperti apa sampai aku menyerah mengejar mereka?".

Tuan Choi tidak mengisyaratkan jawaban sedikitpun tapi dari pancaran matanya terlihat jelas jika ia ingin tahu jawabannya.

Kepala sekolah mendekatkan dirinya dengan tuan Choi, "Mereka itu seperti HANTU!".

"Benarkah?".

"Tentu saja! Mereka itu jahil, menyeramkan, dan sangat tidak terduga! Mereka juga tipe tipe yang sulit untuk ditangkap, hantu adalah suatu penggambaran yang cocok bukan?".

"Begitukah? Aku tidak menyangkanya..."

"Kau tidak menyangkanya bukan?! Seperti itulah mereka!".

"Apa itu artinya kau juga menyamakan anakku dengan hantu?".

Kepala sekolah bungkam seribu bahasa, ia berubah jadi kikuk sekarang.

Sedangkan kelompok ketiga?

Mereka masih berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin yang mereka bisa.

"Hey! Coba lihat kebelakang! Apa mereka masih mengejar kita?!", Perintah Donghae membuat mereka semua tersadar jika tidak ada siapapun yang mengejar mereka.

Mereka berhenti berlari dengan nafas terengah. Tapi tidak lama kemudian,

"MINGGIR!".

 _Buagh!_

Aksi tabrak lari kembali terjadi. Dan kali ini korbannya adalah Donghae sedangkan pelakunya adalah Eunhyuk.

Rasa sakit akibat aksi tabrak lari itu masih belum hilang tapi bagaimanapun rasanya mereka berdua harus cepat bangkit.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Kenapa kau menabrakku?!", Donghae nampak cukup kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali, kepalanya masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang, tapi itu tidak sampai membuatnya amnesia, "Kau tidak tahu apapun, itu sebabnya kau membentakku iyakan?".

"Aku tanya kenapa kau tanya balik?! Kenapa kau menabrakku?!".

"Itu bukan salahku! Aku sudah berteriak agar kau menyingkir dari jalanku! Salahmu sendiri karena kau tidak menyingkir tadi!".

"Kenapa jadi aku?! Yang menabrakku itu kau!".

Mereka terus berdebat sampai membuat Hankyung naik darah, Hankyung mendeketai mereka berdua dan,

 _Duagh._

Membenturkan kepala dua anak itu satu sama lain.

"Bisakah jangan membuat ribut lagi? Eunhyuk apa yang terjadi sampai kau menabrak Donghae?", Eunhyuk menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan risih sambil mengusap kepalanya kuat. Sudah cukup aksi tabrak lari itu membuat kepalanya sakit, sekarang Hankyung justru membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Ingin tahu apa yang membuatku seperti ini?", Pertanyaan Eunhyuk terdengar seperti ancaman baru untuk mereka.

"HEY! KAU! BERHENTI DI SITU!", Itu suara Baek Seonsaengnim yang berada jauh di belakang anak anak itu, ia sedang berlari mengejar Eunhyuk sedari tadi.

Sedangkan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"CHOI SIWON!", Tuan Choi ternyata sudah bergerak kembali tanpa kepala sekolah bahkan sampai tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Dan Anak anak itu,

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!", Yesung mulai panik. Hankyung mengumpulkan mereka semua seperti lingkaran, "Aku punya ide yang bagus kali ini..."

Baek Seonsaengnim dan tuan Choi semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"BERPENCAR!", Perintah Hankyung kembali memaksa tubuh mereka untuk menyebar ketiga titik sekaligus.

Kibum, Kangin dan Yesung pergi ke arah lab komputer, mereka tidak diikuti siapapun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi ke arah perpustakaan, mereka diikuti oleh Baek Seonsaengnim. Lalu, Hankyung dan Siwon berlari menuju arah toilet, tuan Choi yang mengikuti mereka.

Di sisi tembok yang lain, pergerakkan Kibum, Kangin, dan Yesung telah diawasi oleh seseorang. Siswa berpangkat penting itu berusaha mengubuhungi seseorang.

 _"Halo? Ada apa kau menelponku Jaejoong?"_ , Jawab kepala sekolah dari seberang sana. Jaejoong tersenyum manis namun sebenarnya itu bukanlah senyum yang memiliki arti sesungguhnya, "Anda sedang megincar murid kelas XII-J bukan?".

 _"Ah... Iya kau benar. Darimana kau tahu?"._

"Itu tidak penting untuk saat ini. Aku punya kabar yang menguntungkan anda, Bapak kepala sekolah."

 _"Apa itu?"._

"Aku melihat Kibum, Kangin, dan Yesung masuk ke dalam lab komputer. Apa anda ingin aku mengikuti mereka?".

 _"Jika kau bisa, silahkan saja."_

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa sendirian. Bukankah tuan Choi membawa beberapa Bodyguard untuk menangkap Siwon?"

 _"Apa kau ingin mereka membantumu? Silahkan, akan ku minta mereka untuk membantumu. Kalau bisa kau ajak juga teman temanmu yang lain."_

"Tentu saja mereka pasti bisa, terima kasih banyak pak." Jaejoong masih belum memudarkan senyumannya yang semakin menyeramkan.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Nafas terengah engah terdengar jelas di sepanjang lorong menuju toilet.

 _Brak!_

Pintu itu dibuka secara paksa dengan kaki Hankyung. Siwon segera masuk ke dalam toilet disusul oleh Hankyung setelah ia memeriksa keadaan di lorong, pintu masuk toilet juga sudah dikunci oleh Hankyung.

Siwon dan Hankyung berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya di ruangan yang cukup lembab itu. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menukar antara O2 dan Co2 di saat seperti ini.

 _DOK! DOK! DOK!_

"CHOI SIWON!", Suara tuan Choi memaksa tubuh Hankyung dan Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di dalam sana. Dua anak itu naik ke atas closed, mungkin menurut mereka merusak fasilitas sekolah bukanlah hal yang salah pada saat seperti ini.

Hening...

 _BRAAAAK!_

Pintu masuk toilet didobrak oleh pasukan tuan Choi. Siwon dan Hankyung yang berada di dalam bilik mulai terasa terancam, mereka tahu jika tuan Choi ingin mendobrak satu persatu pintu bilik juga.

Batas bilik itu ternyata cukup rendah, jadi Hankyung dan Siwon dapat dengan mudah pindah ke bilik lain dengan hanya memijakkan kaki mereka pada bagian closed yang paling tinggi.

 _Brak!_

Pintu bilik satu terbuka, Tidak ada siapa pun.

Hankyung dan Siwon kembali berpindah tempat.

 _Brak!_

Lagi lagi tidak ada orang di dalam sana.

 _Brak!_

Hankyung dan Siwon terus berpindah tempat.

 _Brak!_

Tuan Choi masih tidak puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat, "Aku tahu kau ada di sini Siwon...".

Siwon mendengar ucapan ayahnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Anak itu tidak beranjak dari bilik tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini, entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan sulit untuk digerakan.

Dari enam bilik yang ada, empat bilik sudah dibuka oleh tuan Choi, dan satu bilik paling terakhir adalah gudang tempat menyimpan alat bersih bersih, posisi Siwon dan Hankyung benar benar terpojok saat ini.

Tuan Choi bersiap untuk mendobrak bilik kelima. Hankyung dan Siwon mulai mengeluarkan keringat dari dahi mereka.

"Tunjukkan dirimu Choi Siwon!".

 _Brak!_

Bilik itu terbuka, dua mata yang sangat mirip itu saling bertatapan. Namun sayangnya,

 _Brak! Ceklek!_

Hankyung kembali menutup bilik itu dan mengunci pintu bilik itu dengan sangat cepat, cerdas sekali.

"Siwon! Jendela! Keluar lewat jendela!", Perintah Hankyung membuat Siwon kembali bergerak, tepat di atas bilik kelima ada sebuah kaca jendela yang terbuka ukurannya cukup besar untuk tubuh seseorang.

Siwon naik ke bagian closed yang tertinggi, anak itu memanjat pembatas bilik lalu berusaha meraih jendela.

"Tuan! Lihat itu!". Salah satu bodyguard itu membuat tuan Choi mengalihkan matanya pada Siwon. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos! Dobrak pintu ini!".

Para bodyguard itu segera menuruti perintah tuan mereka, namun sayangnya,

 _BRAKK!_

Siwon dan Hankyung sudah berhasil kabur melewati jendela.

Tuan Choi kembali kehilangan jejak.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Baek Seonsaengnim berusaha mengejar buronannya yang memiliki kecepatan berlari secepat kereta di Jepang, mereka adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dua anak nakal itu berhasil lolos dari kejaran Baek Seonsaengnim, beruntung sekali mereka bisa lolos dari terkaman harimau.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memilih masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk bersembunyi. Berusaha menutupi aksi kejar kejaran di tempat sesunyi perpustakaan, bukanlah hal yang bagus ternyata. Buktinya, semua mata menatap mereka hanya karena suara nafas mereka yang terengah terdengar di ruangan itu.

Mereka berdua berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin walau sulit.

"Apa kita sudah aman?", bisikan Eunhyuk terdengar jelas di telinga sahabatnya itu. Donghae melihat keadaan di luar lewat jendela, "Kurasa untuk saat ini aman."

 _Tap!_

"WAAA!", teriakan dua anak itu disambut oleh suara desisan(?) seluruh penghuni perpustakaan.

Si pelaku hanya terdiam melihat teman sekelasnya sendiri terkejut olehnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?", pelaku itu adalah Ryeowook.

Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin memakan anak yang terlalu polos itu sekarang juga, "Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengejutkan kami?".

"Aku mengejutkan kalian? Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf setelah kalian menjawab pertanyaanku."

Donghae mendekati anak itu, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang membuat kami kemari?", Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah innocentnya.

Jari telunjuk Donghae mengarahkan pandangan Ryeowook pada seseorang.

Baek Seonsaengnim.

"Sejak kapan ia di sini?!", Eunhyuk tercekat melihat orang yang mengejar mereka berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?", Ryeowook mendapat tatapan mematikan dari dua temannya. Donghae menepuk dahinya, "Kau ingin tahu masalahnya?".

Ryeowook kembali menganguk polos.

Baek Seonsaengnim menemukan mereka, ia bahkan mulai mencoba untuk menangkap mereka sekarang.

"Alasannya adalah, karena orang itu mengejar kita saat ini."

"Iya, aku juga tahu dia mengejar kalian. Tapi apa masalahnya?!".

Baek Seonsaengnim semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Mana aku tahu, orang itu tiba tiba mengejarku." Polos sekali jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?". Donghae menatap Ryeowook kesal, "Menurutmu jika kau sedang dikejar anjing ganas, apa yang harus kau lakukan?".

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah dikejar anjing."

Demi apapun, Ryeowook benar benar minta dihajar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook bersamaan, "Kita harus lari sekarang!" Seru dua anak itu bersamaan.

Ryeowook ditarik oleh dua kekuatan anak dance sekaligus, mereka berusaha lari dari kenyataan jika mereka menjadi buronan guru mereka sendiri.

Baek Seonsaengnim memutar arahnya, ia tidak ingin mangsanya lari begitu saja. Kalau ia bisa berteriak ditempat seperti ini, ia ingin memaki anak anak itu sekarang.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

...

...

...

Tidak ada satu pun dari tiga anak itu yang berani membuat suara di dalam lab komputer. Mereka sadar jika mereka diawasi oleh seseorang, bukan, bukan hanya satu orang yang mengawasi tapi satu pasukan.

 _Grrrttt..._

Pintu lab itu terbuka, Kibum, Yesung, dan Kangin, mulai merasa terpojok. Samar samar tiga anak itu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki memasuki lab itu.

"Wah... Berusaha bersembunyikah?". Suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kibum.

"Jika kalian bisa tentu bukan masalah, tapi apa kalian yakin kalian bisa lari dari cctv yang di sana itu?". Mereka tercekat, ternyata cctv di belakang lab komputer diaktifkan dan Jaejoong yang mengawasi mereka. Itu artinya kepala sekolah juga mengawasi mereka.

"Kalian pasti mulai bertanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan... Bukankah begitu, Kibum?".

Kibum kembali tercekat dalam ekspresi datarnya. Kibum berusaha memutar otaknya, mencari jalan apa yang harus ia pilih.

"Kau pasti bingung ya sekarang, Kim Kibum?".

Rasanya Kibum ingin menghajar wajah anak itu sekarang juga. Harusnya Jaejoong bersyukur, seorang Kim Kibum bukanlah orang yang tingkat kesabarannya hanya semata kaki.

"Kibum... Apa yang akan kita-!".

Kibum tiba tiba bangkit dari posisinya, itu cukup untuk menginterupsi kalimat dari Kangin.

Kangin tercengang karena tindakan Kibum yang di luar rencana mereka sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau yang menyuruh kami untuk sembunyi tapi kau sendiri?!", kalimat Kangin kembali terhenti.

Kibum seakan mengendalikannya. "Itu memang rencana kita, tapi jika lawannya dia lupakan saja rencananya.", jawab Kibum dingin.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming, tapi tidak lama setelah itu sebuah seringai tertampak di wajahnya, "Apa itu artinya seorang Kim Kibum yang disegani seluruh murid sekolah ini takut pada seorang ketua osis SM Senior High School yang bernama Kim Jaejoong alias diriku?".

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Jika seekor semut yang tidak berdaya saja masih berani menggigitmu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Kibum yang disegani seluruh murid sekolah ini takut pada seorang ketua osis SM Senior High School yang bernama Kim Jaejoong alias orang payah yang ada di hadaanku ini?".

Sakit. Pasti rasanya sakit.

Jaejoong terdiam, dan Kibum menyeringai sekarang. "Aku hanya berpikir jika lawannya adalah orang sepertimu, tidak ada gunanya terus sembunyi. Kau punya hak untuk mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkan cctv sekolah ini, percuma terus sembunyi karena keberadaan kita sudah diketahui olehnya."

Kangin dan Yesung mulai mengerti makud Kibum.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming, Kibum melirik ke arah dua temannya, "Jadi lebih baik kita tunjukan saja siapa kita yang sesungguhnya pada orang ini."

Kangin dan Yesung menyeringai.

Jaejoong juga mulai mencium tanda bahaya.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai ketakutan ya? Orang payah." Kibum bnar benar memberi Jaejoong pukulan keras lewat kata katanya.

Jaejoong berdecih menanggapi kata kata Kibum, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Anak itu memetikkan kedua jarinya dua kali.

 _Brak!_

Pintu lab itu dibuka dengan kasar, banyak orang masuk ke dalam lab itu. Mereka adalah bodyguard milik tuan Choi.

Tiga anak kelas XII-J itu terdiam, mereka beruaha untuk tidak panik.

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Nah, bagaimana sekarang? Aku penasaran, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya. Apa kalian akan lari?".

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku pernah dikejar banyak gadis setelah aku selesai show dengan bandku. Menurutku yang seperti itu bukan lari tapi hanya menyelamatkan diri." Yesung menjawab dengan santai.

Kangin dan Kibum kembali tersenyum, si tukang tidur itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti seorang pemberani di tengah ketakutan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Jaejoong menggertakkan gigi giginya, ia sangat kesal saat ini. "Kita lihat saja sampai mana kalian dapat berlari.", Jaejoong menangkat telunjuknya tinggi lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat.

"MAJU!".

Para bodyguard itu menuruti perintah Jaejoong, mereka mencoba menangkap anak anak itu.

Ini seperti slow motion, Kibum, Kangin, dan Yesung berlari menghindari pemangsa mereka. Mereka berusaha keluar dari lab itu melewati pintu yang lain, namun sayangnya,

Pintu itu sudah dijaga oleh Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Mau tidak mau, anak anak kelas XII-J itu memutar arah dan pergi menuju lab bahasa.

Ini seperti pertarungan antara 3 Vs 5 + 10.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Tuan Choi dan beberapa pasukannya kembalu menuju resepsionis.

Ia berbicara singkat pada penjaga resepsionis itu.

 _Ngiiingg..._

Suara nyaring itu berasal dari mic yang baru saja beralih pada tuan Choi.

"Pemberitahuan pada seluruh murid SM Senior High School."

Suara tuan Choi terdengar nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, kelas XII-J kembali merasa terancam.

"Aku atas nama keluarga Choi sebagai pemilik Hyundai mall, akan memberi bayaran yang besar kepada siapapun yang dapat menangkap anakku yang bernama Choi Siwon dari kelas XII-J. Berikan dia padaku hari ini, dan akan ku berikan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan untuk murid lain yang dapat menangkap Siwon, tapi kelas XII-J...

Mereka tercekat.

Terutama Siwon yang menjadi bahan taruhan ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu ini sangat memukulmu, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk diam.", Hakyung berhasil menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Hankyung menatap Siwon dalam, "Kita temui Zhoumi."

Hankyung menarik Siwon menuju gedung perempuan.

Lalu,

Zhoumi menampilkan senyum mematikannya, "Terima kasih banyak atas infonya ya."

"Ah tidak masalah, aku senang dapat membantu orang yang membutuhkan." Jawab siswi itu dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Zhoumi akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang terpuruk mendengar Siwon menjadi incaran satu sekolah hari ini.

Sungmin menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merunduk dengan air mata yang menggenang di matanya, mulutnya bahkan meracau tidak jelas.

"Sungmin... Kau harus percaya padaku, Siwon akan baik baik saja. Kita ini adalah kelas XII-J, apa mungkin Siwon akan tertangkap semudah itu?". Zhoumi kembali menunjukkan ekspresi hawatirnya.

"Bukan itu yang ku hawatirkan bodoh." Zhoumi terkejut tanpa bicara apapun. "Yang aku hawatirkan adalah aku takut orang lain yang menangkap Siwon sebelum aku, aku tidak rela jika semua tumpukan uang itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Kau tahu sendiri keluarganya Siwon itu kaya, bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya jika orang lain yang mendapat uang itu, aku tidak rela."

...

...

...

"JADI KAU INGIN MENANGKAP TEMANMU SENDIRI BEGITU?!".

"AKU JUGA TIDAK BERKATA BEGITU!".

"OY!". Teriakan Hankyung menginterupsi mereka, Hankyung dan Siwon mendekati mereka.

Zhoumi merangkul Sungmin, ekspresi mereka sama, "Bukankah dia terlihat seperti dollar berjalan?". Sungmin mengagguk pelan dengan mimik yang sulit diartikan.

Hankyung dan Siwon terengah engah di dekat dua teman mereka itu.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu," Hankyung masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Kita harus menyembunyikan Siwon di suatu tempat."

"Memangnya dia harta karun? Kenapa harus disembunyikan?", Zhoumi membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Hankyung mendekati anak yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya, "Dia adalah harta karun kita hari ini!", Hankyung memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

Zhoumi meraih tangan Siwon, "Kau ikut denganku!". Zhoumi menarik Siwon menuju suatu tempat, Hankyung dan Sungmin mengikuti mereka.

Zhoumi mengajak mereka menuju suatu tempat yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Tempat itu adalah sebuah jalan penyebrangan bawah tanah yang menghubungkan antara gedung laki laki dengan gedung perempuan.

"Kau tahu tempat seperti ini?". Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh Zhoumi.

"Aku sering kesini dulu.", Ekspresi Zhoumi tidak menunjukkan ke sombongannya sedikitpun, tapi justru lebih mengarah pada menyesali sesuatu.

"Dengan siapa kau kemari?", pertanyaan Siwon benar benar menusuk untuk anak jangkung itu.

Zhoumi sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Itu tidak penting. Tujuan kita kemari adalah untuk melindungimu, bukan untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ada."

Hening...

Ini pertama kalinya Zhoumi memiliki aura yang sangat dingin seperti ini.

 _Drrt..._

Ponsel mereka bergetar secara bersamaan, ada chat masuk dari Leeteuk.

"Berkumpul di kelas sekarang."

Mereka kembali menyimpan ponsel mereka ke dalam saku mereka masing masing.

"Ayo ikuti aku. Aku tahu jalan mana yang bisa kita lewati tanpa orang lain tahu.", Zhoumi menjadi petunjuk jalan yang baik hari ini, walaupun moodnya buruk.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Seluruh murid kelas XII-J telah sampai di tempat paling nyaman untuk mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka yang menjadi sasaran pengejaran berhasil lolos dari penangkapan itu.

Leeteuk kembali mengambil alih seluruh perintah, "Baiklah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Siwon sedang menjadi buron seluruh warga sekolah hari ini. Kelompok pertama apa yang kalian dapat?".

Ryeowook menggeleng, Shindong menggeleng, Heechul menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya, mereka semua tidak mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Zhoumi dan Sungmin?

"Biarkan Zhoumi yang bicara, dia yang mendapat banyak informasi dengan mudah.", Sungmin terlihat sangat lelah walaupun ia tidak melakukan aktifitas berat sama sekali.

Zhoumi memulai pembicaraan panjangnya, "Perlombaan kali ini bertemakan akademik dengan pertanyaan test logika, tiap pertanyaan memiliki point yaitu 10, 20, 30, 40, dan 50. Jika salah menjawab, point yang di dapat hanya setengah dari point pertanyaan yang dipilih, dan jika tidak menjawab seluruh jumlah point kelasnya akan dikurang 10 point per orang yang tidak menjawab. Masing masing kelas harus mengumpulkan total minimal 100 point dan maximal 500 point, tetapi dengan syarat..."

Zhoumi membuat jatung mereka berdebar.

"Setiap anggota kelas akan dipisahkan ke dalam ruangan yang berbeda bersama murid lain, satu murid satu ruang."

...

...

...

...

...

"Apa maksudnya?". Shindong menunjukan wajah polosnya, bersyukurlah Zhoumi tidak berniat memukulnya hari ini.

"Aku mengerti maksudnya!" Henry menggantikan posisi Zhoumi kali ini, "Selama perlombaan ini berlangsung, setiap murid dalam satu kelas akan dipisahkan, misalnya Leeteuk ada di ruang A bersama siswa kelas lain, lalu Aku ada di ruang B bersama siswa lain, lalu Zhoumi berada di ruang C bersama siswa lain, dan begitu seterusnya."

"Ooh...", kasihan sekali penjelasan panjang itu hanya di tanggapi 'oh' sebelum mereka sadar jika,

"APA?!".

"Bagaimana mungkin kita dapat menghasilkan 500 point jika kita terpisah?!". Eunhyuk mulai panik, Donghae juga sama, "Lagipula jumlah kita hanya 15 mana mungkin kita dapat mengumpulkan 500 point?!".

"Bisa.", Kyuhyun menginterupsi mereka semua, "3 orang menjawab soal 50 point, 4 orang menjawab soal 40 point, 4 orang menjawab soal 30 point, 3 orang menjawab soal 20 point, dan 1 orang menjawab soal 10 point."

"Semuanya 500 point?", Hankyung berusaha memastikan. Kyuhyun menatapnya malas, "Kau tidak percaya? Hitung saja sendiri." Jawaban santai dari Kyuhyun

Leeteuk kembali mengambil alih, "Ada yang punya rencana?". Kangin mengacungkan tangannya, "Aku ada ide tapi jika tidak suka tidak masalah."

Mereka menunggu ide dari Kangin. "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika yang memiliki kemampuan akademik lebih baik dari yang lain, dialah yang menjawab soal dengan 50 point?".

"Kangin? Apa kau baik baik saja? Tidak perlu mengatakannya, kami sudah tahu." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan santai, Kangin memilih diam untuk saat ini, ia sadar jika keadaan mereka sedang terpojok.

"Kibum buat kesepakatan!", Leeteuk berhasil membuat Kibum terkejut, "Kenapa aku? Kau sendiri bisa, kau ketua kelas, kau yang lebih tahu sampai mana kemampuan murid di kelas ini."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, sulit melawan orang seperti Kibum. "Baiklah, tapi tidak ada protes." Leeteuk menatap Kibum dengan tajam.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin, menjawab soal pertanyaan 50 point. Aku, Siwon, Henry, dan Ryeowook, menjawab soal pertanyaan 40 point. Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Zhoumi, menjawab soal pertanyaan 30 point. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong, menjawab soal pertanyaan 20 point. Lalu Yesung yang menjawab soal pertanyaan 10 point. Setuju?".

"Kenapa aku 10 point?", Leeteuk menatap Yesung dengan malas, "Memangnya kau tidak sadar jika setiap hari kau selalu tidur dalam mata pelajaran apapun?". Ok, Yesung merasa kikuk sekarang.

"Jadi? Bagaimana setuju?", mereka semua mengangguk, Leeteuk menatap mereka satu persatu dengan serius, "Karena jumlah kita hanya 15, pastikan kalian semua menjawab soal kalian dan jangan sampai ada jawaban yang salah, paham?".

Mereka mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi..."

Siwon menggangu keheningan di kelas itu, "Bagaimana denganku? Kalian tahu jika aku sedang dikejar seluruh murid sekolah ini...".

Mereka terdiam sejenak untuk mencari ide bagaimana caranya agar Siwon dapat mengikuti perlombaan.

Heechul mendapatkan ide cemerlang di otaknya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Nah, pakai saja ini. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalimu jika kau mengenakan ini." Ia menyerahkan topeng yang ia gunakan pagi ini.

"Apa? Tapi percuma jika di dalam kertas jawaban harus diisi nama dan kelas!". Siwon sedikit kebingungan saat ini.

"Tapi seingatku tidak ada keterangan nama, yang ada hanya kelas." Sungmin membuat mereka semua menatap Siwon dengan tatapan malas mereka.

Donghae merangkul Siwon, "Sudahlah~ Kau ini terlalu panik Choi Siwon. Sekarang kau kenakan topeng itu dan biarkan semua orang kebingungan mencari Choi Siwon."

Siwon menatap Donghae cukup lama, itu membuat Donghae merasa risih. "Jangan menatapku begitu, sekarang pakai topeng itu cepat!".

"Kalian yakin ini akan bekerja?".

"Yakin!".

"Benarkah?".

"Kau tidak percaya? Kami bahkan tidak megenali Heechul ketika ia mengenakan topeng itu." Hankyung menjawabnya dengan santai. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan dingin, "Cepat kenakan itu atau kami akan melaporkan keberadaanmu pada ayahmu.". Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain, ia segera mengenakan topeng itu dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Uwaaah!", mereka terkejut melihat wajah Siwon sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Siapa dia? Murid baru atau penyusup?", Shindong membuat lelucon yang mendapat banyak tawa dari teman temannya. Siwon hanya terkekeh, "Apa aku sangat berbeda?". Heechul menyodorkan cermin padanya, "Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Siwon meraih cermin itu dengan ragu, ia sedikit takut melihat penampilannya sendiri beberapa saat lagi, dan ketika ia melihat wajahnya sendiri, "Astaga! Demi tuhan! Kenapa wajahku jadi begini?!", mereka semua terkekeh melihat reaksi Siwon.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya, "Di mataku kau terlihat seperti gagal melakukan operasi plastik sungguh!". Mereka masih terkekeh melihat penampilan baru Siwon, sampai mereka tidak sadar jika banyak mata yang mengawasi mereka dari luar kelas mereka.

"Jadi kalian di sini rupanya..." Suara kepala sekolah menginterupsi kehangatan mereka. Tuan Choi juga ada di sana, tapi ia tidak melihat anaknya yang mengenakan topeng.

Mereka semua terdiam, walaupun Siwon aman tapi yang lain belum tentu aman.

"Kalian sudah menjadi tahanan kami, tapi kalian beruntung karena kami tidak berniat menghukum kalian untuk saat ini. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu soal perlombaan hari ini benar? Jika kalian kalah, hukuman kalian akan lebih berat dari biasanya." Kepala sekolah benar benar mengancam mereka dengan serius.

Orang tua itu memasuki kelas itu perlahan dengan wajah yang dingin, "Ada satu pertanyaan lagi... Dimana Choi Siwon?".

 _Deg!_

"Dia tidak ada di sini," Kibum menjawabnya dengan cepat, wajahnya tidak terlihat main main sama sekali, "Kami tidak tahu ia pergi kemana. Kami terpisah ketika kami menyebar tadi. Mungkin ia lari lewat pintu belakang."

"Tidak mungkin," Tuan Choi mulai berbicara, "Aku sudah memerintahkan banyak bodyguard untuk menjaga setiap sudut sekolah ini, jika benar anak itu kabur, mereka pasti sudah menangkapnya!".

Kibum berusaha melawan orang itu, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya padamu! Berapa kali kau melihat anakmu kabur dari rumah hah?! Berapa kali ia tertangkap basah ketika ia kabur?! Berapa kali bodyguard yang kau banggakan itu menangkap anakmu ketika ia beruhasa lari?! Kau meremehkan anakmu yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa kau kejar, dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuan anakmu sendiri? Ayah macam apa kau ini?!".

Kibum benar benar menghancurkan reputasi tuan Choi sebagai orang penting hanya dengan kata katanya.

Siwon, bukan! Bukan hanya Siwon, tapi seluruh murid kelas XII-J, tertegun melihat Kibum mengeluarkan kata kata menusuk seperti itu pada tuan Choi demi melindungi rivalnya.

Kepala sekolah berusaha menahan amarah tuan Choi, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahan dengan sikap mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama di kelas ini. Perlombaan akan segera di mulai, bersiaplah. Karena jika kalian kalah, aku tidak akan memberi kalian hukuman yang ringan." Kepala sekolah, tuan Choi, dan pasukan mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka meninggalkan keheningan di kelas yang hangat itu.

"Kibum..." Suara Ryeowook yang sangat lemah itu, entah kenapa terdengar sangat menyayat.

Kibum menghela nafasnya berat, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk diam, tapi ini adalah saatnya kita untuk menunjukkan pada mereka semua siapa kita sesungguhnya."

Kata kata itu membuat semangat mereka kembali berkobar.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Perlombaan akademik itu akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Entah soal seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Terutama kelas XII-J, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis untuk berlari dan sekarang mereka harus dihadapkan dengan soal test logika. Benar benar melelahkan.

"Semuanya harap berkumpul!".

Perintah Bong Seonsaengnim membuat seluruh murid SMSHS memenuhi halaman.

"Ini adalah perlombaan ketiga kalian, persaingan akan semakin ketat! Lakukan yang terbaik demi kelas kalian!, Mengerti?!".

"Kami mengerti!".

"Ng! Sekarang kalian dapat melihat dimana ruangan kalian masing masing di papan itu, segeralah masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah kalian mengetahui dimana ruang kalian."

Seluruh murid segera memenuhi papan pengumuman yang terpajang disana, beberapa dari mereka segera memasuki ruangan mereka masing masing.

Kecuali kelas XII-J yang masih berusaha berkumpul secara diam diam.

"Kalian sudah tahu dimana ruangan kalian?", mereka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Bagus. Ingat rencana kita, jangan sampai kita kalah, mengerti?".

Mereka mengangguk pasti lalu segera menyebar memasuki ruangan mereka masing masing.

Dari 30 ruangan yang ada, kelas XII-J hanya mengisi 15 ruangan. Kibum di ruang 1, Kyuhyun di ruang 2, Heechul di ruang 3, Zhoumi di ruang 4, Siwon di ruang 5, Henry di ruang 6, Yesung di ruang 7, Ryeowook di ruang 8, Donghae di ruang 9, Leeteuk di ruang 10, Shindong di ruang 11, Eunhyuk di ruang 12, Kangin di ruang 13, Hankyung di ruang 14, dan Sungmin di ruang 15.

Menjadi murid dari kelas buangan di tengah murid kelas lain ternyata bukan hal yang menyenangkan, tapi bagaimanapun mereka harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

Seluruh pengawas perlombaan mulai memasuki ruangan mereka masing masing. Di setiap ruangan terdapat 3 pengawas, mereka berjaga di bagian depan, belakang, dan ada satu pengawas yang berkeliling mengitari meja peserta.

Pengawas yang berada di depan ruangan bertugas membacakan lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Selamat datang di perlombaan antar kelas ketiga dari SM Senior High School! ...". Pengawas itu masih membacakan kata sambutan panjang yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Saya akan menjelaskan tentang perlombaan kali ini. Perlombaan ini bertemakan akademik dengan soal pertanyaan test logika. Setiap pertanyaan memiliki point masing masing. Setiap peserta hanya diperbolehkan mengisi satu dari lima soal yang ada dan seluruh murid di dalam kelas kalian harus mengusahakan memadukan semua point yang ada. Jika salah jumlah point akan dikurang setengah dari jumlah point dalam pertanyaan yang dipilih, dan jika tidak menjawab maka jumlah point kelas kalian akan di kurangi 10 point perorang yang tidak menjawab. Jumlah point yang harus kalian raih adalah minimal 100 point dan maximal 500 point. Waktu kalian hanya 30 menit dan akan dimulai setelah bel berbunyi. Selamat berjuang."

Akhirnya pengawas itu mengakhiri basa basinya, pengawas yang lain mulai membagikan selembar kertas pada 30 siswa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kertas itu hanya berisi keterangan kelas, pertanyaan dengan jumlah point, dan kotak jawaban.

 _Krrriiingg!_

Suara bel itu menandakan perlombaan dimulai, semua murid mulai dihadapi dengan pertanyaan yang jawaban pasti walaupun membingungkan.

Soal pertama, 10 point.  
\- Jika merebus 1 telur dibutuhkan waktu 10 menit. Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk merebus 10 telur?

"Ah ini mudah! Terima kasih karena telah memberi kepercayaan yang mudah ini." Yesung segera menjawab peetanyaan itu dengan cepat.

Soal kedua, 20 point.  
\- Apa yang tidak dapat dilihat, tidak dapat didengar, tidak dapat disentuh, dan tidak dapat dirasakan, tetapi ia sangat dibutuhkan oleh semua makhluk di bumi ini?

"Astaga ada dua jawaban..." Pikir Eunhyuk kritis.

Donghae mulai mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Semoga benar."

"Tuhan, kumohon tolong aku." Pinta Shindong yang mulai mengisi jawaban.

Soal ketiga, 30 point.  
\- Monster ini dapat membunuh segalanya. Ia dapat memakan semuanya sesuka hatinya. Ia selalu membunuh tanaman, membunuh hewan, dan bahkan membunuh manusia juga. Ia adalah monster serakah yang menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia memiliki akal, pikiran, dan perasaan yang dapat mati kapan saja. Tapi semua itu hanya pelengkap baginya. Monster ini adalah mesin pembunuh terkejam yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Siapakah monster ini?

"Sial... Kenapa aku harus berpikir?", Heechul mengisi jawabannya.

Hankyung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan otak dingin.

Zhoumi memainkan penanya sambil berpikir, "Oh..." Ia mulai mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ini pasti jawabannya, karena ia punya perasaan." Kangin mengisi kotak jawabannya dengan yakin.

Soal keempat, 40 point.  
\- Aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya berkulit hitam sedang menyebrang di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang ramai tanpa lampu lalu lintas. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, celana hitam, jas hitam, kaos kaki hitam, sepatu hitam, dan topi hitam. Ia juga membawa tas hitam dan juga tongkat yang berwarna hitam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang menabraknya?".

"Astaga, apa apaan ini?", Henry mulai kebingungan.

Siwon juga berpikir di dalam topeng yang ia kenakan, "Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menabraknya."

"Kecuali...", Leeteuk mengamati sesuatu.

Ryeowook mulai mendapatkan jawabannya setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Soal kelima, 50 point.  
\- Ada seorang pria yang tinggal di lantai paling atas dalam sebuah apartement berlantai 100. Jika hari sedang hujan, pria itu dapat naik menggunakan lift sampai ke lantai 100. Tetapi jika cuaca sedang cerah, pria itu hanya dapat naik sampai setengah perjalanan, kenapa?

Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan serius.

30 menit akhirnya berlalu.

 _Krriiiing!_

"Silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini." Semua murid yang berada di ruangan itu kembali ke kelas mereka masing masing untuk menunggu hasil akhir perlombaan.

Hawa dingin benar benar terasa setelah perlombaan itu. Bahkan di kelas XII-J sekalipun.

"Perhatian bagi seluruh murid untuk berkumpul di halaman sekarang. Sekali lagi, perhatian bagi seluruh murid untuk berkumpul di halaman sekarang."

Suara Bong Seonsaegnim menandakan bahwa hasil perlombaan sudah keluar. Seluruh murid SMSHS segera memenuhi halaman, mereka segera berkumpul membentuk beberapa kelompok kelas di halaman itu. Posisi kelas XII-J berada paling ujung dari kelompok yang lain, mereka tidak mau berada di depan seperti kelas A.

Bong Seonsaengnim segera berdiri di atas mimbar yang ada. "Halo semua murid SM Senior High School! Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah perlombaan? Aku yakin kalian pasti tidak sabar menunggu hasil pertandingannya bukan?!".

"Dia terlalu banyak bertele tele." Tindas Kibum dari jauh, Bong Sonsaengnim tentu tidak dapat memdengarnya.

"Cha! Aku akan membacakan hasil pertandingannya! Semoga kelas kalian termasuk ke dalam 10 besar untuk menambah point tambahan.", Bong Sonsaengnim mulai membacakan peringkat 10 sampai 4, banyak dari mereka yang merasa gagal tapi ada juga yang merasa senang karena masuk 10 besar.

"Dan sekarang adalah 3 besar! Peringkat ketiga jatuh kepada kelas XII-C dengan total point sebanyak 494 point!", seluruh kelas XII-C bersorak dengan penuh semangat.

"Siapakah yang menempati posisi runner up dan the winner?!". Banyak murid yang bersorak, mereka berharap jika yang menjadi pemenang adalah kelas mereka.

"Posisi kedua jatuh kepada kelas XII-A dengan total point sebanyak 496 point!", banyak murid yang bergemuruh karena selisih atara kelas A dan C hanya berbeda 2 point!.

"Dan posisi pertama jatuh pada...! Kelas XII-J dengan total point sebanyak 500 point!". Seluruh murid benar benar tidak menyangka jika kelas XII-J kembali memenangkan perlombaan ini hanya dengan jumlah murid yang lebih sedikit dari mereka.

Kelas XII-J hanya menunjukan senyumam tipis mereka menanggapi banyak mata yang menatap mereka dengan sinis.

"Keberatan!", Suara itu milik Jaejoong. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka mendapat point sempurna jika jumlah mereka hanya 14 orang?", Jaejoong benar.

Sekolah tidak menganggap Siwon ada hari ini, itu karena Kibum berkata ia tidak tahu dimana Siwon.

"Lagipula mustahil jika jawaban mereka semuanya benar tanpa salah sedikitpun." Jaejoong sepertinya tidak terima (lagi) dengan kemenangan kelas XII-J.

Bong Seonsaengnim berusaha melihat apa ada yang salah dari jawaban kelas XII-J, "Tapi mereka memang menjawabnya dengan benar."

"Berapa jumlah kertas itu Seonsaengnim?".

"15. Jumlah mereka memang 15 bukan?".

"Tapi hari ini Choi Siwon diberi keterangan karena alfa, dia kabur dari sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi jumlah kertas mereka seharusnya hanya 14 saja."

"Apa? Benarkah? Tapi disini ada 15 kertas. Apa mungkin diantara mereka ada yang menerima dua kertas?".

"Aku kira begitu Seonsaengnim."

"Keberatan!", Suara Heechul menginterupsi percakapan antara Jaejoong dengan Bong Seonsaengnim.

"Jumlah kami memang 15 orang!", Heechul menarik topeng yang dikenakan oleh Siwon dengan cepat. Siwon terkejut, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul melakukan ini padanya.

"Siwon ada di sini!", Teriak Heechul dengan lantang. Heechul membuat mereka menjadi perhatian hari ini.

Donghae juga tercekat, "H-hey... Apa yang kau lakukan?!...". Mereka semua menatap bingung Heechul yang masih memegangi Siwon dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Banyak bodyguard milik tuan Choi mengerubungi kelas XII-J. Siwon menatap Heechul sinis, "Kau...!", Heechul mendengus dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan, "Menyerahlah, kau tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang."

Di samping itu,

Jaejoong dan Bong Seonsaengnim masih berdiskusi masalah kelas XII-J.

"Apa kau benar benar membiarkan mereka menang dengan mudah Seonsaengnim? Mereka telah menipu banyak orang, bahkan kau lihat sendiri sekarang, mereka menipu teman mereka sendiri. Kau benar benar akan membiarkan mereka menang? Setelah semua kerusakan yang mereka buat? Mereka yang merusaknya dan sekolah yang merenovasinya sedangkan mereka dengan mudahnya merusak barang lagi. Tolong pikirkan lagi Seonsaengnim!".

Bong Seonsaengnim terdiam, Jaejoong mendekatinya, "Mereka akan semakin sombong jika mereka menang lagi. Banyak yang akan menjadi korban mereka setelah ini. Mereka tidak bisa menang dengan cara seperti ini, Siwon sudah dinyatakan alfa, seharusnya dia sudah tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti lomba sekalipun alfanya itu hanya pura pura."

Bong Seonsaengnim mulai merasa setuju. Jaejoong mencium aroma kemenangan hari ini.

"Baiklah, mungkin mendapatkan point sempurna memang bukanlah yang sulit untuk mereka, tapi ku rasa pendapatmu hari ini ada benarnya. Seharusnya jumlah kertas mereka hanya 14 bukan 15."

Jaejoong kembali ke posisinya, Bong Seonsaengnim juga ingin mengulang pemenguman pemenangnya.

"Cha! Setelah di diskusikan. Point kelas XII-J berkurang dari 500 point menjadi 490 point di karenakan absennya Choi Siwon hari ini. Jadi, pemenang jatuh kepada kelas XII-A dan mereka akhirnya mendapatkan 20 point tambahan! Selamat!".

Banyak yang bersorak senang atas kekalahan kelas XII-J. Jika kelas XII-A berada di posisi pertama, maka kelas XII-C berada di posisi kedua, dan kelas XII-J harus rela berada di posisi ketiga.

"Apa?!", Sungmin benar benar lemas mendengar siapa pemenangnya. Mereka merasa jika usaha yang mereka lakukan hari ini semuanya sia sia.

Heechul mengumpulkan semua teman temannya, "Ayo kembali ke kelas." Mereka menuruti Heechul, Siwon juga. Para bodyguard itu hanya mengikuti Siwon tanpa menyentuh anak majikan mereka itu sama sekali.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Mereka sudah berada di kelas mereka saat ini.

Heechul meminta para bodyguard itu berada di luar, begitupun dengan tuan Choi dan kepala sekolah. Heechul hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah kelas mereka secara pribadi.

Heechul baru saja berbalik dan,

 _Buagh!_

"Sialan kau Heechul!". Heechul tersungkur, Siwon menghajarnya kuat, anak itu mencengkram kerah seragam Heechul, "Apa maksudmu hah?! Kau menyerahkanku pada ayahku?!".

Heechul tersenyum, "Kau ini, aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menunjukkan jika kau ada di sana agar kita menang. Yah walaupun ternyata gagal, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku ingin kan dari ayahmu."

Siwon mulai tidak tahan ingin menghajar Heechul lagi, tapi sebelum itu terjadi teman temannya yang lain sudah memisahkan mereka dan menahan Siwon.

Heechul bangkit, ia menyentuh bagian ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Heechul jangan membuat amarah Siwon semakin memuncak. Jika kau melakukan itu aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu juga." Ancam Leeteuk dengan serius.

Lambat laun hawa dikelas itu kembali menurun. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya panjang, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semakin lama berada di sini rasanya semakin sakit."

Mereka terdiam medengar Leeteuk dengan tenang. "Aku... Aku sudah sering menjadi ketua kelas... Tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku gagal membenahi kelasku sendiri."

Leeteuk sangat merasa bersalah, "Aku tidak pernah melihat temanku berkelahi di bawah kepemimpinanku, aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun berdebat di bawah kepemimpinanku, aku juga tidak pernah membiarkan kelas ku kalah dengan mudah di bawah kepemimpinanku!".

Mereka masih terdiam, Leeteuk berusaha menahan emosinya meluap, "Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa salahku sampai aku berada di kelas yang terkutuk ini, aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap saat aku melihat kalian berdebat di bawah kepemimpinanku, aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa hampir setiap hari aku melihat kalian berkelahi satu sama lain di bawah kepemimpinanku, dan sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita bisa kalah setelah semua usaha keras yang kita lakukan hari ini!".

Hening...

"Aku... Aku gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin. Aku gagal membuat kelas ini berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku hanya membuat kelas ini semakin memburuk. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Ini salahku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang tegas untuk kelas ini."

 _Puk._

Kangin menepuk bahu Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang cerah di wajahnya, "Sudahlah... Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Leeteuk terdiam.

Donghae juga tersenyum, "Lagipula sebenarnya berdebat dan berkelahi itu adalah hal yang biasa dalam sebuah persahabatan yang kuat."

"Astaga kau ini terlalu puitis." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sinis sesaat lalu kemudian, "Tapi kata kata puitismu itu tadi ada benarnya juga."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kalah hari ini bukan berarti kita akan kalah selamanya.", Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga.

"Jika kita ada di posisi ketiga itu artinya kita hampir menang!", Jawab Sungmin dengan semangat. Ryeowook juga menambahkan, "16 point juga bukan hal yang buruk."

Henry memainkan dasinya, "Jika dihitung jumlah point kita sama dengan kelas XII-A."

"Hm! Benar, walaupun kita tidak mendapat 20 point hari ini tapi dengan 16 point tadi, jumlah point kelas kita adalah 56 point." Zhoumi mengatakannya dengan bijak.

Yesung menguap dengan lebar, "Kelas A juga 56 point.". Shindong mengunyah keripiknya, "Jumlah pointnya sama dengan kita tetapi mereka merasa seperti mereka adalah pemenang yang sesungguhnya."

"Jika aku di kelas itu, aku akan merasa sangat malu merasa menjadi pemenang dengan point yang sama dengan kelas buangan ini, itu memalukan." Hankyung mengatakannya dengan wajah jijiknya.

Kibum memberikan ekspresi dinginnya, "Lagipula kau berada di sini, itu bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang salah sejak awal. Mereka memasukkan kau di kelas ini, hanya untuk memberimu tantangan baru. Memangnya kau tidak bosan membenahi kelas yang muridnya mudah diatur?".

Mereka semua benar. Masuk ke dalam kelas yang terkutuk ini adalah suatu tantangan tersendiri untuk perjalanan hidup mereka.

Heechul menatap Siwon dingin, " Tahan dia, aku ingin ayahnya masuk kemari." Heechul mulai mempersilahkan orang orang itu masuk, Siwon juga berusaha memberontak.

Tuan Choi dan pasukannya mulai memasuki kelas itu. "Akhirnya aku menangkapmu Choi Siwon...". Siwon berdecih mendengar kalimat dari ayahnya sendiri.

Tuan Choi mendekati Heechul, " Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan dia padaku.". Heechul tersenyum, "Ah itu bukan apa apa. Err... Kau benar benar akan memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan benar?".

"Ya, tentu saja. Apapun yang kau minta akan aku turuti."

...

...

...

"Bisakah kau mempercayai Siwon dan membiarkannya tetap berada di kelas ini bersama kami?".

Tuan Choi tercekat, begitupun dengan yang lain. Terutama Siwon, ia takjub dengan apa yang Heechul inginkan dari ayanya. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain dapat lebih mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan melebihi ayahnya sendiri? Ini benar benar luar biasa.

Tuan Choi merasa aneh, "I-itukah yang kau inginkan? Bukan yang lain? Aku bisa memberikanmu mobil jika kau mau, benarkah hanya itu yang kau inginkan?".

Heechul mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis, "Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Aku akan merasa hina mendapatkan mobil yang kau tawarkan itu. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi percuma aku memiliki mobil mewah jika aku harus kehilangan temanku. Lagipula aku yakin apa yang aku minta darimu juga akan membuahkan suatu hal positif pada dirimu sebagai seorang ayah."

Tuan Choi kembali tercekat, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Heechul, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau ingin, aku akan menurutinya. Siwon, jika jam pelajaran terakhir selesai cepatlah kembali ke rumah, paman Joo akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin dijemput lagi, bolehkah aku pulang bersama temanku? Untuk hari ini saja." Siwon memintanya dengan sangat.

Tuan Choi yang baru saja ingin pergi menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap anaknya sekilas, "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau harus pulang ke rumah dengan segera."

"Tentu, Terima kasih.", Tuan Choi dan pasukannya segera pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Mereka mulai melepaskan Siwon. Donghae hampir menitikan air matanya, "Beruntung sekali..." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang pedih.

Mendengar itu, Siwon yang awalnya ingin mengatakan 'Ah tidak juga' mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia sadar di kelas ini banyak yang tidak seberuntung dirinya.

"Selamat ya. Ayahmu mulai berubah sejak hari ini." Siwon tertegun mendengar ucapan selamat dari rivalnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah membunuh mentalnya dengan kata katamu sebelumnya." Siwon mengembangkan senyumannya, dan kali ini Heechul yang ia dekati, "Heechul... Aku minta maaf karena telah menghajarmu. Dan... Terima masih untuk permintaanmu padanya."

"Tidak masalah, aku memang ingin di hajar hari ini." Jawab Heechul yang kedengarannya bercanda, walaupun sebenarnya ia serius.

Siwon kembali menatap semua teman temannya, "Semuanya terima kasih banyak, karena kalian telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membawaku lari dari ayahku. Dan maaf karena aku kita tidak mendapatkan 20 point."

Mereka semua tersenyum menanggapi Siwon. Entah kenapa kekalahan mereka justru membawa suatu perasaan yang lebih kuat diantara mereka semua.

Benar benar hari yang luar biasa.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

.

.

.

Aku gak tahu harus gimana, tapi aku bener bener minta maaf karena ini lama banget (lagi). Aku gak bisa janji bikin ff ini kelar selama seminggu aja, karena banyak halangan. Maaf banget ya, aku juga gak bisa balas review kalian semua satu satu, tapi aku bener bener berterima kasih banget sama yang udah ngereview ff ini. Chap depan bakal aku usahain lebih cepet dari yang ini.

Nah! Balik lagi ke ff. Tadikan di situ ada pertanyaannyakan, nah kalau kalian mau kalian bisa jawab pertanyaan itu, jawabannya bakal aku kasih tahu di chap depan. Kalo ada yang mau tanya darimana aku dapat pertanyaan itu, beberapa aku cari di google dan ada yang aku buat sendiri pas lagi nganggur di sekolah.

Dan terakhir,

Terima kasih banyak karena udah baca ff yang panjang banget ini, terima kasih karena udah ngereview chap sebelumnya dan aku berharap review kalian lagi untuk chap kali ini.

.

.

See You Next Time Guys!^^ #Ryuuga1315

.

.


	10. Buku yang tertinggal!

**Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author:  
Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast:  
Super Junior  
Para OC**

 **Genre:  
School life & Friendship**

 **Rated:  
T**

 **Disclaimer:  
Super Junior (SM)  
Story (Me!)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo parah, Susunan kata berantakkan, Membingungkan, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, NO YAOI, no plagiat, apdetnya lama ._. kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Don't Like? Don't Read~**

 **~*~Happy Reading~*~**

* * *

"Hoaaamm...", Seorang pemuda dengan seragam berantakkan itu berjalan malas menuju kelasnya, tapi bagaimana pun ia harus masuk kelas hari ini.

Jujur saja sebenarnya sekujur tubuhnya benar benar sakit sejak kemarin. Jika ingin tahu kenapa, jawabannya sederhana, kepala sekolah menghukum kelas mereka dua hari berturut turut sebagai pertanggung jawaban atas kerusakan properti sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat perlombaan ketiga diadakan, ingat?

Kepala sekolah menyuruh mereka untuk mengitari halaman depan sekolah 5 kali, lalu menyuruh mereka merapihkan semua barang yang mereka rusak dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dari sekolah, entah berapa puluh barang yang mereka hancurkan hari itu, mengingat banyaknya pot yang hancur.

"Hah... Kenapa selalu berakhir dengan hukuman...?", pemuda dengan name tag Henry Lau itu sudah mengeluh sepagi ini, wajar saja adalah dia murid kelas XII-J.

 _Plok!_

"Jangan biasakan mengeluh pagi pagi, kata nenekku itu tidak baik." Ingat Sungmin yang sedikit mengejutkan Henry dengan tepukannya di bahu anak bermata sipit itu.

Sungmin menyuingkan senyumannya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, dan Henry? anak itu terdiam dulu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hai! Selamat pagi!", teriak Sungmin pagi ini, ia berusaha membuat semuanya jadi bersemangat hari ini.

"Selamat pagi juga.", dan yang membalas sapaan Sungmin hanya Ryeowook seorang, yang lain? Mereka masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Yesung merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menuruni tangga hari ini... Saaakkiiiit!".

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Kau ini laki laki bukan?!", Kangin membentak dengan keras. Yesung menatap Kangin sinis, "Diam kau! Jangan bertingkah seolah olah kau itu kuat! Aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga kesakitan sekarang!". Kangin hanya mendengus setelah itu.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak ingin pergi ke kantin, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menaiki tangga sebanyak itu nanti.", Donghae juga tidak kalah berisiknya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya lega, "Untung saja hari ini, aku di buatkan bekal kalau tidak mungkin aku akan mati kelaparan."

"Dasar anak manja.", Cibir Kyuhyun ketus. Eunhyuk menatapnya sinis, "Aku bukan manja, jika aku dibuatkan bekal itu artinya ibuku sayang padaku! Karena aku ini anak baik bukan anak kurang ajar sepertimu! Hmp!". Mulut Eunhyuk segera dibekap oleh Sungmin.

Kata kata Eunhyuk tadi cukup membuat Kyuhyun naik darah, "Hey! Siapa yang menyindirmu anak manja karena membawa bekal?! Aku menyindirmu karena kau berkata kau akan mati kelaparan jika tidak makan! Aku bukan menyindir masalah ibu, dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu hah?! Kau mengejekku?!".

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia sedikit takut melihat amarah Kyuhyun padanya. Ia lupa jika Kyuhyun sangat sensitif dengan sesuatu tentang 'ibu'.

"M-maaf...", Pelupuk mata Eunhyuk mulai penuh dengan air sekarang. Murid lain juga berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun agar suasana pagi ini tidak semakin memburuk.

Yesung yang paling mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun, "Tenang Kyu, Eunhyuk hanya sedikit lupa bagaimana cara bicara yang baik dan benar." Ucap Yesung sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu.", Balas Kyuhyun dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Shindong membuka bungkus keripiknya dengan mudah, "Bicara soal ibu, hari ini ada pelajarannya ibu tercinta kita ya?".

Heechul sedang merapihkan tatanan rambutnya, "Maksudmu Young Seonsaengnim?". Shindong mengangguk, "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi? Kim Seonsaengnim?".

"Hiiii...", Mereka semua bergidik ngeri mendengar nama 'MENYERAMKAN' itu di sebutkan.

Heechul menatap temannya satu persatu, "Hey, ngomong ngomong orang itu jarang terlihat akhir akhir ini, kemana dia?". Hankyung menoleh cepat, "Kau rindu padanya huh?", tanyanya dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Heh?! Aku tidak rindu padanya! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak.", Ucapan pedas milik Kim Heechul kembali terlontar begitu saja tanpa disaring.

Ryeowook merapihkan buku bukunya di loker, "Tapi kalau tidak salah, aku masih melihat Kim Seonsaengnim mengunjungi perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, walau hanya sebentar.". Semua murid merasa kecewa mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook.

"Tapi kenapa ia tidak muncul saat kelas kesayangannya mengalahkan kita?", Tanya Henry dengan polosnya. Zhoumi menanggapinya dengan santai, "Itu karena yang seharusnya menang adalah kita, aku yakin ia sadar jika kelas kesayangannya itu menang hanya karena keberuntungan bukan karena berkerja sama, kau tahu sendiri kan kebanyakan anak murid kelas A memiliki sifat mau menang sendiri? karena itu perlombaan di sekolah ini tidak cocok dengan mereka."

"Zhoumi... Jangan seperti itu. Di sini ada mantan murid kelas A.", Ingat Leeteuk dengan bijak, tapi Zhoumi menatapnya datar, "Siapa peduli? Mereka kelas J sekarang.". Leeteuk lebih memilih diam sekarang, jangan sampai mereka berdua membuat keributan lagi sepagi ini.

Di samping itu, seseorang terlihat gusar dengan buku bukunya. "Err... Teman teman?," Sungmin membuat seluruh kelas tertuju padanya, "Apa hari ini ada pelajaran ekonomi?".

"Ada." Jawaban singkat dari Hankyung membuat Sungmin tercekat, "Benarkah? Apa tugasnya dikumpulkan hari ini?".

"Memangnya ada tugas?", Shindong dengan santai mengunyah keripiknya. "Kau memang tidak pernah mengingat tugas sama sekali gendut!", Kangin mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Shindong.

Sungmin sedikit ketakutan sekarang, "Aku serius. Apa tugasnya minggu lalu dikumpulkan hari ini?".

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau kira dia itu guru baik yang suka memperpanjang waktu deadline?", Kata kata Heechul tadi semakin membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

Sungmin duduk lemas di kursinya. Eunhyuk mulai khawatir, "Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengamu? Katakan Sungmin." Eunhyuk mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin cukup kuat.

"Buku ekonomi ku tertinggal di rumah."

 _Nnnggg~..._

Seluruh murid menatap Sungmin malas seketika, Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan teman temannya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian begitu santai? Tugasnya dikumpulkan hari ini, dan buku ku tertinggal di rumah, kenapa kalian begitu santai?!".

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau ceroboh." Kibum berhasil memukul Sungmin hanya dengan kata kata itu. Sungmin terdiam sekarang, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook dengan penuh harap, "Ryeowook~ Kau mau menemaniku mengambil buku ku tidak?". Ryeowook menatapnya terkejut, "Sekarang?!".

"Tentu tidak, nanti ketika istirahat temani aku ya~ Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kita bisa pinjam sepeda milik Leeteuk agar lebih cepat, bagaimana?", Ryeowook berpikir lalu mengangguk setuju, "Tapi jika kita telat masuk, ini adalah tanggung jawabmu ya?".

"Aku terima! Terima kasih!", Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin, dan yang lain? Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat kejadian menggelikan itu, bagaimanapun mereka tetap laki laki normal.

Kali ini Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk dan, "Ah! Aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin padaku lalu memelukku, ok? Ku pinjamkan sepedaku, tapi jangan sampai ada lecet sedikitpun." Leeteuk sudah menduganya dengan tepat, Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis pada Leeteuk, "Terima kasih~ Aku tahu kau memang ketua kelas yang baik."

Sungmin kembali ke kursinya dan Leeteuk masih merasa was was pada Sungmin.

Donghae berbisik dengan Eunhyuk, "Apa menurutmu sepupumu itu lebih menggelikan dari Heechul?". Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Aku setuju tapi menurutku keduanya sama menggelikannya."

"Oh. Begitukah?", Sungmin mendengar bisikan dua anak dance itu, "Tapi menurutku kalian berdua masih lebih menjijikkan daripada aku dan Heechul tentunya."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya.

Sedikit informasi, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin adalah sepupu tapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab sebelum masuk ke kelas XII-J ini. Dan Donghae adalah tetangga Sungmin ketika masuk SMU ini dan teman akrab Eunhyuk baik di club dance maupun di kelas XI dan XII.

Heechul menoleh pada Leeteuk yang duduk di belakangnya, "Siwon tidak hadir?". Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Leeteuk menatap teman temannya yang lain, "Ada yang melihat Siwon?".

"Aku di sini!". Siwon yang baru saja sampai di kelas itu, segera masuk dan duduk di kursinya, tentunya dengan penampilan yang berantakkan. Hankyung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan anehnya, "Heh? Kenapa kau berantakan sekali huh? Bergulat dengan angin topan?".

Siwon tersenyum dengan hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, "Kau ini. Aku mencoba untuk naik bus ke sekolah, namun sayangnya aku telat bangun jadi aku mengejar bus yang lewat di depan gerbang rumahku. Dan lebih sedihnya lagi bus yang ku naiki pagi ini mengalami kerusakan mesin di tengah jalan. Jadi aku terpaksa berlari untuk sampai kemari."

"Woooow...", suara siulan dan tepukan terdengar bergemuruh di kelas itu. Mereka merasa bangga sekaligus mengejek/? anak konglomerat ini berjuang masuk sekolah tanpa diantar dan lebih kerennya lagi, berlari agar tidak telat.

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Tidak ku sangka anak kaya raya sepertimu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.". Siwon memukul punggung Zhoumi dengan tertawa, "Kau mengejekku huh? Aku juga bisa melakukannya!". Dua anak berpostur tinggi itu larut dalam tawa mereka.

Bel sekolah mulai berkumandang/? sebagai pertanda bahwa hari yang membosankan kembali terulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Ting! Ting!_

"Selamat pagi!", Young Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Semua murid kelasnya kembali ke kursi mereka dengan santai, "Selamat pagi juga Seonsaengnim!".

Young Seonsaengnim meletakkan tas dan berkas berkasnya di atas meja guru, lalu berjalan menuju mimbar kelas dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang, "Hari ini ulangan harian ya."

"HAAH?!".

Reaksi pasaran dari kelas XII-J membuat Young Seonsaengnim menghilangkan senyum manisnya, "Kenapa? Materinya sudah kalian mengerti, kalian juga mendapat nilai yang bagus ketika mendapat tugas minggu kemarin, kenapa terkejut begitu?".

"Tapi... Beri kami waktu untuk mengulang materinya Seonsaengnim. Kami janji jika kami diberi waktu, nilai kami tidak akan mengecewakan.", pinta Henry dengan sangat tapi,

"Tidak. Jika kalian memang paham dengan materinya seharusnya tanpa mengulang materi pun kalian pasti bisa menjawabnya."

Yang seperti itu bukanlah kabar yang baik untuk didengar oleh murid manapun.

Young Seonsaengnim memberi murid muridnya lembaran kertas dengan 20 soal berbentuk ESSAY. "Silahkan kalian kerjakan, jangan ada kerja sama, melihat hasil kerja teman, tidak mencontek pada objek apapun, dan boleh bertanya tetapi hanya padaku."

"Seonsaengnim...", Young Seonsaengnim menoleh pada Shindong, anak itu menurunkan tangannya dan mulai bertanya, "Nomor satu sampai lima jawabannya apa? Aku tidak tahu."

'Astaga.' Batin seluruh murid di sana mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh dari Shindong.

"Shindong..."

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang tadi aku katakan."

"Boleh bertanya tapi hanya pada Seonsaengnim saja, aku tidak tahu jawabannya jadi aku bertanya Seonsaengnim, apa aku salah?".

"Oh tidak, kau tidak salah, aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak berkata kau bisa meminta jawabannya padaku, aku ingin kau bertanya padaku jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti bukan yang TIDAK KAU TAHU! Paham?".

Young Seonsaengnim kembali berjalan mengitari kelas meninggalkan Shindong yang terdiam ketakutan di kursinya.

Kelas kembali hening, Young Seonsaengnim tidak berhenti mengitari kelas selama ulangan harian itu berlangsung. Wanita dengan wajah yang manis itu tahu jika muridnya adalah murid yang 'cerdas' dalam hal kerja sama. Jika ia lengah sedikit saja, maka di saat itu juga pasti ada satu atau dua muridnya yang bekerja sama.

Donghae berusaha mengambil buku yang ada di laci mejanya ketika Young Seonsarngnim berada di depan kelas. 'Kesempatan bagus!' Begitu pikirnya, dengan cepat Donghae menarik buku itu dan,

"Lee Donghae!".

Aksinya ketahuan oleh Young Seonsaengnim. Donghae segera memasukan kembali bukunya ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Letakan buku itu di lokermu atau topi kesayanganmu itu akan ku buang."

"Baik... Seonsaengnim.", Donghae kembali mengambil buku itu dan meletakkan di lokernya yang berada di sebelah kanan kelas. Semua murid melihat kejadian menyeramkan itu dan mereka hanya terdiam.

Young Seonsaengnim menatap semua muridnya satu persatu, "Jangan pernah sama kan aku dengan guru lainnya. Kalian tahu jika aku adalah satu satunya pengajar yang tidak bisa dibodohi oleh kalian. Harusnya kalian ingat itu." Young Seonsaengnim semakin membuat mereka merasa terpojok.

Soal soal rumit itu membuat mereka merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa, bahkan jika seorang Kim Heechul yang handal dalam kesenian saja tidak sanggup menjawab soal itu dengan mudah, bagaimana dengan murid lain?

Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat materi yang mereka pelajari dan menjawab soal soal essay menyebalkan itu, tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun ingatan yang muncul di kepala mereka. Jika saja mereka adalah nobita yang memiliki teman seperti doraemon, tentu saja ini akan sangat mudah untuk mereka.

"10 menit lagi."

Peringatan Young Seonsaengnim semakin membuat mereka gusar. Astaga, yang benar saja waktunya tersisa 10 menit lagi. Dari 15 orang murid, yang sudah menjawab setengah pertanyaan hanya 5 orang saja, dan sisanya hanya terdiam dengan keringat yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"5 menit lagi! Pastikan tidak ada jawaban yang kosong."

Yang benar saja, memangnya apa yang bisa mereka ingat dalam waktu 5 menit terakhir?! Yang akan mereka tuliskan di lembar jawaban itu tidak lebih hanya mengada adakan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

"Waktunya habis! Hitungan ke 10 semua kertas sudah berada di meja ku... Satu!".

Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak.

"Dua!".

Mereka masih berkutat dengan kertas mereka masing masing.

"Tiga!".

Kalau saja Young Seonsaengnim tahu, itu bukan soal yang mudah bagi mereka.

"Empat!".

Mereka akan sangat bersyukur.

"Lima!".

Tapi sayangnya Young Seonsaengnim tidak sebaik itu pada mereka.

"Enam!".

Masih belum ada yang beranjak dari kursi mereka.

"Tujuh!".

Mereka masih mengada adakan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

"Delapan!".

Heechul dan beberapa anak lainnya mulai mengumpulkan kertas itu.

"Sembilan!".

Mereka semua telah mengumpulkan kertas itu.

"Sepuluh!".

Mereka semua menghela nafas mereka berat, begitupun dengan Young Seonsaengnim yang menampakkan mimik horrornya setelah melihat jawaban muridnya sendiri.

Keadaan kelas menjadi hening selama Young Seonsaengnim memeriksa jawaban semua muridnya, tapi selama itu wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keceriaan sama sekali.

"Apa kalian tahu berapa nilai standar sekolah untuk pelajaran kesenian?".

"80, Seonsaengnim."

Young Seonsaengnim membuat mereka semakin ketakutan, Young Seonsaengnim menatap mereka satu persatu. "Kalian tahu itu, tapi tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mendapat nilai 80."

Young Seonsaengnim mulai membagi kertas itu, "Kim Heechul, 75". Heechul mengambil kertasnya dengan mimik tidak peduli. "Lee Sungmin, 70.", Sungmin tertunduk mengambil kertasnya. "Park Jungsoo, 70.", Leeteuk mengambil kertasnya dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan, ia benci nama aslinya disebut.

"Kim Kibum, 67.", Kibum mengambil kertasnya dengan santai. "Kim Ryeowook, 65.", Ryeowook menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya. "Choi Siwon, 64.", Siwon mengambil kertasnya dengan wajah datar. "Henry Lau, 60". Henry mengambil kertasnya dengan kesal.

Young Seonsaengnim mengamati wajah wajah muridnya yang lain, "Cho Kyuhyun, 57. Zhoumi, 55. Hangeng Tan, 55. Kim Kangin, 50. Shin Donghee, 43. Lee Hyukjae, 37. Lee Donghae, 35. Kim Yesung, 30." Young Seonsaengnim melempar sisa kertas itu dan membiarkan muridnya mengambil kertas kertas itu di lantai.

"Apa kalian benar benar muridku? Bagaimana bisa kalian mendapat nilai sekecil itu hah?!".

 _Brak!_

Heechul menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, "Tapi nilaiku hanya berbeda 5 point Seonsaengnim! Apa itu kecil?!". Young Seonsaengnim semakin kesal, "Tapi nilaimu tetap tidak sampai nilai standar sekolah!".

Heechul mendengus lalu terdiam dan membiarkan kelas itu menjadi hening. Nafas Young Seonsaengnim terengah, "Kenapa? Apa kalah di perlombaan membuat mental kalian terpuruk huh?".

Mereka terdiam, walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Young Seonsaengnim melipat kedua tangannya ke depan, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bisa sehancur ini. Kalian terlalu lelah berpikir atau malas berpikir? Bagaimana kalian bisa lulus ujian jika terus begini? Pikirkan! Kalian ada di akhir kelas, ujian kelulusan hanya tersisa beberapa bulan lagi, jangan sampai kalian mendapat nilai yang mengecewakan sekalipun itu hanya tugas, terutama Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi harapan terbesar sekolah ini. Kalian memang ada di kelas yang terpuruk, tapi justru karena kalian ada di sini seharusnya kalian bisa lebih menunjukkan siapa kalian sebenarnya. Kecerdasan seseorang tidak tergantung kelas dan sekolahnya bukan?".

Mereka setuju dengan guru tercinta mereka ini. Young Seonsaengnim ada benarnya, kecerdasan seseorang memang tidak tergantung kelas dan sekolahnya, sekalipun ia berada di kelas dan sekolah yang 'buruk' jika dia memang cerdas ia tidak akan terpengaruh dan menjadi buruk juga. Tapi semuanya kembali lagi pada pribadi setiap murid masing masing.

Young Seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan pada kalian. Lagipula bukankah kalian nyaman bersamaku? Kalau begitu teruslah berada di sini selama setahun lagi.", Ia menampakkan senyuman manisnya tapi dimana muridnya itu adalah senyuman yang mengerikan.

Leeteuk menangkap kesempatan bagus untuk minta maaf, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman, "Kami minta maaf Seonsaengnim, kami tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan kami lagi dan kami juga ingin minta maaf karena kami tidak ingin berada di sekolah ini selama 4 tahun." Ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman khasnya.

Semangat murid lain kembali seketika karena kata kata Leeteuk tadi. Young Seonsaengnim juga tersenyum manis, "Baguslah, aku juga tidak tahan melihat wajah kalian di kelas ini terlalu lama. Jangan sampai anakku seperti kalian."

Hinaan macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudmu Seonsaengnim?!", Donghae sepertinya menjadi yang paling tidak terima dihina seperti itu. Young Seonsaengnim sedikit terkejut, "Kenapa? Keberatan? Memangnya orang tua mana yang menginginkan anak nakal seperti kalian?".

Sakit... Sakit sekali, Young Seonsaengnim pasti lupa bagaimana cara bicara yang baik dan benar.

Donghae berusaha mempertahankan suasana sengit antara dia dan Young Seonsaengnim, "Tapi menurutku nakal itu bukan masalah! Bukan laki laki namanya jika tidak pernah melakukan suatu kenakalan! Yang disebut masalah itu adalah kebodohan, Young Seonsaengnim!".

"Oh jadi kau merasa kau adalah anak cerdas begitu? Kau berkata seperti itu dengan mudah tapi nilai ulangan harianmu saja hanya mencapai skor 35.", Donghae terdiam, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Rasanya saat seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi murid lain untuk menertawakannya, andaikan saja nilai mereka di atas 80.

Young Seonsaengnim merapihkan semua bawaannya dengan tenang. Leeteuk merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya Young Seonsaengnim seperti ini, "Maaf Seonsaengnim..."

"Ya?".

"Kenapa Seonsaengnim membereskan barang bawaan milik Seonsaengnim? Sekarang jam pelajaran kesenian belum selesai."

"Aku tahu. Tapi beberapa menit lagi akan ada rapat guru, jadi aku harus segera pergi."

"Apa semua guru akan menghadiri rapat itu?".

"Tentu saja, rapat ini untuk kelas XII, jadi semua guru pengajar akan hadir di rapat itu."

"Kapan rapatnya selesai? Kami tidak suka menunggu guru sampai rapat selesai, itu membosankan."

"Rapatnya akan selesai kira kira 30 menit setelah istirahat pertama selesai, bersabar saja selama itu. Aku permisi." Young Seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas itu, dan saat Young Seonsaengnim sudah cukup jauh dari kelas XII-J...

"YEEEEEAAAAAAYYYY!". Seluruh murid kelas XII-J bersorak untuk jam kosong selama 2 jam lebih! Leeteuk bahkan terlihat sangat senang, kenapa? Karena kata katanya tadi hanya pura pura.

Dasar anak kurang ajar.

Seluruh anak kelas itu berhamburan ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mereka memang hanya ber15 tapi entah kenapa jika jam kosong seperti sekarang kelas itu terasa begitu sesak.

Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook, "Ayo kita pergi!". Ryeowook menatap Sungmin bingung, "Kemana?", Tanya anak itu dengan polosnya. "Antarkan aku mengambil buku ekonomiku di rumah! Ayo!".

"Tapi kau bilang kita akan pergi saat istirahat.". Rasanya Sungmin ingin menampar wajah Ryeowook sekarang juga, "Tapi sekarang jam kosong! Kita tidak akan telat masuk kelas nanti! Ayo pergi!".

"Tapi lewat mana? Memangnya penjaga gerbang akan membiarkan kita pergi dengan mudah?".

"Kita lewat pintu lain! Kita ambil sepeda Leeteuk diam diam lalu keluar lewat gerbang lain! Memangnya itu sulit?!".

"Tapi setiap gerbang memiliki penjaga! Mana mungkin kita melompati pagar?!".

Sungmin terdiam, Ryeowook juga tidak punya solusi. Kali ini biarkan si sombong Zhoumi yang memberi pencerahan(?) pada dua anak baik baik ini agar menjadi nakal, "Sebenarnya kalian bisa keluar dari sekolah ini dengan mudah, syaratnya sederhana, lepaskan saja seragam itu dan menggantinya dengan kaos, dan juga jangan lupa dengan sepatunya, kalian harus mengganti sepatu pantofel itu dengan sepatu lain. Setelahnya kalian bisa pergi dengan bebas."

Senyuman Sungmin merekah, "Bagus!", Ia mendekati Zhoumi dan memeluk orang bertubuh jangkung itu, "Terima kasih Zhoumi!". Zhoumi tidak dapat bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya merinding mendapat pelukan dari Sungmin. Teman teman yang lain mulai merasa takut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi menuju Eunhyuk, "Boleh aku pinjam kaos dan sepatumu? Ku mohon...". Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin aneh, "Memangnya kau mau menggunakan kaos bau keringat ini? Kau kan juga tahu sepatuku ini bau kaki."

"Aku tahu! Jangan khawatir aku sudah membawa parfum untuk menghilangkan baunya! Pinjamkan padaku ya~". Pinta Sungmin dengan sangat. Mau tidak mau, Eunhyuk akhirnya bersedia untuk meminjamkan kaos dan sepatunya pada Sungmin, walaupun awalnya ia sangat berat meminjamkan barangnya pada Sungmin.

"Donghae kau juga harus meminjamkan milikmu untuk Ryeowook, ku mohon~". Pinta Sungmin pada Donghae dengan manis, dan Donghae dengan santainya meminjamkan kaos dan sepatunya pada Ryeowook

Eunhyuk melepas sepatunya dan bertukar sepatu dengan Sungmin. Anak dance itu menghela nafasnya sebelum ia membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, seluruh kancing itu akhirnya terbuka, Eunhyuk segera melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya. Sungmin, Donghae, dan Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk.

Dan babak terakhir, Eunhyuk dan Donghae membuka kaos mereka bersamaan dan membiarkan tubuh menggoda(?) mereka terekspos di kelas itu dan,

 _Cekrek!_

"Aku dapat gambarnya hihihihi!", Heechul memfoto moment berharga untuk para kaum hawa itu, tawa menggelikan Heechul terdengar nyaring di kelas itu, "Aku akan menyebarnya di internet~".

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook yang menjadi korban foto cabul(?) tidak memperdulikan Heechul sama sekali, yang terpenting untuk saat ini hanyalah pinjamkan dengan cepat dan kembalikan dengan cepat.

Mereka berempat sudah selesai dengan acara pinjam meminjam mereka. Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk, "Aku pinjam sepedamu.", Leeteuk memberikan kunci rantai sepedanya pada Sungmin, "Pastikan jangan sampai ada lecet sedikitpun atau aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu!".

"Aku tahu! Ayo Ryeowook kita pergi!", Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook sambil berlari keluar dari kelas itu. Murid lain hanya dapat menghela nafas mereka melihat kejadian konyol itu.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Di tengah rapat guru yang baru saja diadakan. Young Seonsaengnim terlihat gusar melihat salah satu barang bawaannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Young Seonsaengnim, ada apa?", Tanya Kwon Seonsaengnim khawatir, Young Seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa, hanya memeriksa bawaan.", kebohongannya dipercaya begitu saja oleh Kwon Seonsaengnim, benar benar mencerminkan sifat kelas asuhannya.

Young Seonsaengnim meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

...

...

 _Drttt~ Drttt~_

...

...

Ponsel Leeteuk bergetar. Young Seonsaengnim, tulisan itu yang tertera pada ponsel anak itu, "Eh? Kenapa dia menelpon ku?". Leeteuk mengangkat panggilan itu, "Iya Seonsaengnim?".

"Kumpulkan teman temanmu, dan load speaker percakapan kita. Aku punya misi penting untuk kalian."

Leeteuk mengerti dan segera melakukan yang diminta oleh guru kesayangan kelasnya itu. Perintah Young Seonsaengnim telah dilaksanakan dengan baik.

"Dengarkan aku baik baik...", Mereka mendengarkan suara Young Seonsaeng dari ujung sana dengan serius.

"Aku kehilangan buku diaryku, dan aku ingin kalian mencarinya dan mengembalikan buku itu tanpa membacanya, bisa?".

"Misi konyol macam apa ini?", Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan ringannya tanpa disaring terlebih dulu.

"Apa itu Kyuhyun?".

"IYA SEONSAENGNIM!".

"Kyuhyun... Jika kau tidak ingin nilai tambahan sampai di atas 80 untuk ulangan harianmu yang hancur tadi, bukan masalah untukku."

Semua murid bersorak mendengar pernyataan Young Seonsaengnim tadi.

"Apa itu artinya jika kami menemukan buku itu maka nilai kami akan ditambahkan sampai di atas 80?!". Henry terdengar sangat bersemangat untuk mendapat nilai tinggi.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti pembohong? Kenapa kau berusaha meyakinkan ucapanku tadi? Tentu saja aku akan memberi kalian nilai tinggi jika kalian menemukan buku itu."

Mereka kembali bersorak senang mendengar ucapan Young Seonsaengnim. "Bukunya seperti apa?", Kali ini Hankyung yang bersemangat.

"Buku itu berbentuk binder berukuran sedang, berwarna kuning dengan hiasan kupu kupu berwarna warni di bagian sampul binder itu."

Si penulis cepat yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Heechul telah selesai mencatat ciri ciri binder milik Young Seonsaengnim.

"Apa kalian dapat mengingatnya? Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana buku itu?".

"Bisa Seonsaengnim!."

"Bagus, temukan buku itu dan serahkan padaku tanpa membaca isinya, dan kalian akan mendapatkan nilai tinggi, mengerti?".

"Kami mengerti Seonsaengnim!".

"Syukurlah... Aku berharap banyak pada kalian. Aku tutup telponnya ya, rapat sudah di mulai. Semangat!".

 _Tuuut~..._

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Kelas itu begitu hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya,

"Tunggu dulu, kemana kita akan mencari buku itu?", pertanyaan Kibum membuat mereka menepuk dahi mereka karena kebodohan, mereka tidak menanyakan kemana saja Young Seonsaengnim pergi akhir akhir ini di telpon tadi.

Heechul mengguncangkan tubuh Leeteuk dengan kuat, "Coba hubungi dia sekali lagi!". Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan tatapan horror, "Memangnya kau kira dia adalah orang yang mudah dihubungi huh? Terutama pada saat rapat seperti ini? Kau pasti bercanda.", Leeteuk mengatakannya tanpa ada rasa tidak nyaman sedikit pun.

"Lihat jadwal mata pelajaran!", ide Shindong benar benar cemerlang. Siwon segera bergerak menuju majalah dinding kecil milik kelas itu yang berisi jadwal jadwal kegiatan mereka. Siwon mencabut beberapa pin yang ada di kertas itu dan membawa kertas itu pada teman temannya, "Jadwalnya benar benar padat, setiap hari dan setiap jam, ia selalu mengajar baik di gedung laki laki maupun gedung perempuan."

Leeteuk mengamati isi kertas itu, "Kau benar, jadwalnya sangat padat. Tapi ku rasa dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di gedung sebelah.". Zhoumi mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini, "Apa itu artinya, beberapa dari kita akan pergi ke gedung itu?".

Kibum segera menunjukan reaksi tidak setuju, "Tidak, tidak, itu tidak efektif.". Zhoumi melirik Kibum dengan sinis, Kibum melihat ke arah anak itu juga, "Apa? Tidak senang mendapat protes?". Zhoumi hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya, "Lalu kau punya rencana lain?". Kibum menatapnya dengan gaya yang santai dan tentu saja keren, "Tentu."

Kibum kembali melanjutkan rencananya, "Jika kita menyebar seperti perlombaan kemarin, ku rasa tidak akan efektif. Jika kita bergerombol di setiap kelas juga akan memakan banyak waktu. Jadi bagaimana jika kita gunakan formasi yang mirip dengan formasi perlombaan kedua?".

"Maksudmu saat kita dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok?", Tanya Siwon dengan tenang, Kibum memetikkan jarinya, "Tepat! Seperti itu maksudku. Tapi kali ini kita akan di bagi menjadi 5 kelompok dan mencari buku itu di gedung ini, jika tidak mendapat hasil di gedung ini kita akan pergi ke gedung sebelah, bagaimana?".

Mereka setuju dengan pendapat Kibum, jika mereka menggunakan formasi seperti itu maka hasilnya akan lebih efektif sama seperti saat perlombaan kedua ketika mereka 'menyampahi' kelas lain.

"Leeteuk, bentuk formasinya.", Leeteuk menoleh cepat ke arah Kibum, "Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin?". Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat mereka kembali berpikir.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Aku rasa mereka tidak akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Rumah Sungmin tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi ku pikir mereka akan kembali dalam 30 menit ke depan... Jika tidak ada masalah."

Mereka kembali berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya. Leeteuk akhirnya mendapatkan keputusan, "Kita berpencar saja menjadi 5 kelompok bebas, biarkan Zhoumi sendiri, ia adalah satu satunya mata mata handal di kelas ini, jadi sekalipun ia bekerja sendiri ia pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan."

Zhoumi tersenyum dengan sombongnya, ia menjadi pusat perhatian bukan sebagai orang yang dipandang tinggi melainkan orang yang... Yah tebak saja sendiri.

Eunhyuk menatap Zhoumi dengan sinis, "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu... Kau membuatku ingin muntah.". Zhoumi tertawa mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu huh? Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat muak padaku? Memangnya apa salahku?".

"Bisa hentikan itu? Kita sedang serius saat ini." Kibum membuat Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk menghentikan persaingan ketat di antara mereka.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang menuju area parkir untuk mengambil sepeda milik Leeteuk. Ada beberapa penjaga di sana tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menegur atau melakukan sesuatu pada dua anak kelas J itu.

Tapi Ryeowook terlihat cukup cemas, "Kau yakin ini akan baik baik saja?". Sungmin menatap Ryeowook datar, "Kau tidak mempercayai temanmu sendiri?".

"Bukan begitu... Kalau mereka menegur kita atau melakukan sesuatu pada kita bagaimana?".

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Zhoumi tidak pernah berbohong. Bahkan dia adalah orang yang terlalu mudah di bodohi."

Ryeowook sepertinya terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin, dia sampai berhenti di tempat karena tidak percaya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, "Kenapa berhenti? Ayo cepat!". Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyeret anak itu untuk segera menaiki sepeda Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengayuh pedal sepeda itu sampai menuju gerbang. Penjaga gerbang sekolah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ryeowook semakin ketakutan dan,

"Kalian ingin pergi kemana?".

"Kami ingin pergi ke rumahku untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal di rumah, itu milik Young Seonsaengnim dan dia meminta kami untuk mengambilnya sekarang."

"Tapi bukankah Young Seonsaengnim sedang meghadiri rapat sekarang?".

"Beliau memberi tahu kami sebelum rapat di mulai. Jadi... Bolehkah?".

Penjaga itu membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook, senyum merekah Sungmin terpapar di depan penjaga itu, "Terima kasih ya pak!". Sungmin segera melesat cepat menuju rumahnya.

Ryeowook mulai merasa lega, "Tidak ku sangka bisa semudah itu.". Sungmin tersenyum bangga, "Karena itu kau harus bisa lebih mempercayai temanmu, Ryeowook." Sungmin membawa Ryeowook menuju rumahnya dengan mood yang sangat baik.

Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah Sungmin hanya memakan waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Jika mereka menggunakan sepeda tentu akan lebih cepat, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit untuk sampai di rumah Sungmin.

 _Nyiit..._

Sungmin menghentikan laju sepeda itu tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sungmin turun dari sepeda itu, "Kau tunggu di sini ya!". Sungmin meninggalkan Ryeowook di sana dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia tidak suka menunggu seseorang sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin tidak mempersilahkan ia masuk sekalipun itu hanya di terasnya saja.

Ryeowook masih menunggu Sungmin sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk mengusir kebosanannya, di tengah tengah kegiatannya itu ia melihat seorang wanita yang cukup familiar di matanya.

Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. ia mengarah ke tempat Ryeowook, mungkin ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama walau terasa aneh baginya.

"Sedang menunggu Sungmin ya? Memangnya pelajaran di sekolah sudah selesai?", Tanya orang itu pada Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Iya... Sebenarnya kami belum pulang sekolah, Sungmin sedang mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan aku sedang menunggunya di sini." Balas Ryeowook dengan ramah.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Apa Donghae baik baik saja di sekolah hari ini?". Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyuman yang khas sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya, dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Ryeowook, "Ah bibi. Ingin pergi kemana?".

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sungmin, "Ke supermarket, ada yang ingin aku buatkan untuk si anak penakut itu." Sungmin masih tersenyum dengan cerah, "Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu hati hati ya bibi."

"Kalian juga hati hati ya, aku pergi dulu, permisi." Wanita paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sangat riang dan Ryeowook yang kebingungan dalam senyumannya.

Sungmin menyerahkan bukunya pada Ryeowook, dan menaiki sepeda Leeteuk, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang bibi tadi?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau berbincang dengannya kan tadi? Menurutmu dia itu orang yang bagaimana?".

"Bibi itu menarik, dia pandai membuat topik perbincangan bahkan dengan orang baru sepertiku. Dan... Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa tapi wajahnya seperti mirip seseorang. Memangnya bibi tadi itu siapa? Kenapa dia menanyakan Donghae padaku?".

Sungmin mulai mengayuh sepeda itu lagi, ia sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook, "Menurutmu bibi itu mirip siapa?".

"Ish! Aku tanya kenapa tanya balik? Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!".

"Kau pasti penasaran ya dengan bibi tadi?".

"Lumayan... Apa dia bibi mu?".

"Bukan, dia itu ibunya si anak penakut."

"Si anak penakut? Dia siapa?".

"Anak hyperaktif yang berteman dengan sepupuku dan mereka berdua sama anak dari klub dance dan kelas XII-J."

"... Apa itu Donghae?..."

"Yaaaaaaaa."

"Berarti bibi tadi itu ibunya Donghae? Berarti ibunya Donghae memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan anak penakut?".

"Yap! Benar sekali~ ternyata kau ini anak yang lambat menyimpulkan sesuatu ya."

"Jangan bahas itu!"

"Maaf~ hehehehe."

"Sungmin..."

"Ya?".

"Kenapa Donghae dipanggil si anak penakut oleh ibunya sendiri? Bukankah Donghae adalah anak yang aktif, ia bahkan berani melawan orang lain, apanya yang penakut?".

"Kau ingin tahu apa jawabannya?".

"Tentu saja."

"Akan ku beri tahu lain waktu, dan akan ku buktikan jika anak itu memang anak yang penakut." Sungmin menyeringai dan mengeluarkan tawa setannya. Sungmin sepertinya merasa sangat bahagia sampai ia lupa kemana ia membawa Ryeowook pergi bersamanya...

Ryeowook melihat segerombolan anjing liar beberapa belas meter dari kayuhan sepeda Sungmin, "Apa ini benar jalannya Sungmin?". Sungmin masih tertawa dengan bahagianya, "Muahahaha! Memangnya kenapa? Ha! Ha! Ha!".

"Itu...", Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah anjing anjing liar itu dengan penuh rasa takut. Sungmin akhirnya meghentikan tawanya dan matanya menangkap objek yang dimaksud oleh Ryeowook.

"... Kita salah jalan ..."

"Lalu bagaimana Sungmin?".

"Kita putar balik.", Sungmin memutar arah haluannya dan berusaha pergi dari sana secepatnya. Ryeowook yang penasaran menoleh ke belakang dan memperhatikan anjing anjing itu yang sepertinya siap menerkamnya.

"Sungmin?".

"Apa lagi?!".

"Kenapa mereka menggeram?".

"Hm? M-maksud... mu...?".

"Mereka menatap kita dengan tatapan yang seram dan liur yang mengalir deras... Mereka juga mengeluarkan suara seperti, Grrrrrrr..."

Sungmin mulai merasa takut, "Kalau begitu pegangan yang kuat... Keselamatan kita mulai terancam...". Sungmin mulai menambah kecepatan kayuhannya dan,

 _Roof! Roof! Roof!_

Anjing anjing itu menggonggong dan mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan lari yang bukan main cepatnya.

"SUNGMIN CEPAT! AKU TAKUT! AKU ADA DI BELAKANG! JIKA MEREKA MENGGIGIT KITA MAKA AKU YANG AKAN DIGIGIT DULUAN! CEPAT SUNGMIN! CEPAT!". Pikiran Sungmin mulai kacau karena Ryeowook. Ia berpikir kemana ia harus melarikan diri dari anjing anjing itu.

Ryeowook berteriak tidak karuan karena anjing anjing itu semakin dekat dengan mereka, gonggongan keras dari anjing anjing itu semakin membuat Ryeowook ketakutan.

Percaya atau tidak, banyak orang di jalur yang mereka lewati menoleh ke arah mereka hanya karena teriakkan Ryeowook di sepanjang jalan, sekali lagi di sepanjang jalan.

Sungmin mengayuh sepeda itu sekuat tenaganya, ia mulai mendapat ide kemana ia harus pergi untuk menjauhi anjing anjing itu.

 _Tsaah!_

Sungmin membelokkan sepedanya mirip seperti pembalap profesional dengan tumpangannya yang berteriak histeris di belakangnya. Jika saja Ryeowook bukan temannya mungkin Sungmin sudah menendangnya dari sepeda itu.

Sungmin mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat menuju jalan raya dan,

 _Wush!_

Sungmin berhasil melesat jauh dari anjing anjing itu. Sungmin berhasil lari dari mereka ketika ia sampai di jalan yang ramai. Ryeowook berhenti berteriak, kayuhan Sungmin juga melambat. Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Apa mereka masih mengikuti kita?", Tanya Sungmin dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak... Kurasa tidak...". Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega bersamaan.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook masih merasa lemas, "Tidak ku sangka dikejar anjing akan semengerikan ini..."

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak pernah dikejar anjing?".

"Pernah. Tadi kita baru saja di kejar anjing."

"Tidak. Maksudku sebelumnya, pernah tidak?".

"Tidak pernah."

 _Nyit!_

Sungmin menghentikan sepedanya dan menatap Ryeowook datar, "Kau ini benar benar anak yang terlalu baik ya, bahkan kau tidak pernah dikejar anjing sama sekali.". Ryeowook tersenyum kecut menanggapi komentar Sungmin.

Sungmin turun dari sepeda itu dan mendapat tatapan kebingungan dari Ryeowook, "Kenapa kau turun Sungmin?". Sungmin mengambil buku ekonominya dari tangan Ryeowook dengan cukup kasar, "Gantian, Kau yang menyetir aku yang di belakang. Aku lelah."

"Aku juga lelah."

"Lelah? Lelah untuk apa?".

"Lelah berteriak."

...

...

...

...

...

"YANG SEPERTI ITU KAU SEBUT LELAH?! BAGAIMANA AKU YANG MENGAYUH SEPEDA DENGAN BEBAN YANG BERLEBIH DITAMBAH SUARA TERIAKKAN MU DI TELINGAKU?!".

...

...

...

"Jadi kali ini aku yang menyetir?".

Demi apapun, Ryeowook benar benar menyebalkan. Sungmin berusaha menahan amarahnya sekuat mungkin dengan senyumannya... Walaupun itu bukan senyuman terbaiknya, "Tentu saja... Kim-Ryeo-Wook."

Mereka berganti posisi dan Ryeowook mulai mengayuh sepeda itu tapi baru beberapa meter setelahnya, Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

 _Bruk!_

Mereka bermesraan dengan aspal jalanan, untung tidak banyak orang di sana jadi mereka tidak terlalu malu, sakit juga tidak mereka rasakan, yang jadi masalahnya adalah...

Sepeda Leeteuk lecet.

Ryeowook kembali merasa ketakutan melihat keadaan sepeda Leeteuk, Sungmin juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka sama sama kebingungan saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini Sungmin...?".

"Aku tidak tahu, Ryeowook..." Sungmin mendirikan sepeda itu, ia kembali menyerahkan bukunya pada Ryeowook dan meyuruh Ryeowook untuk naik ke sepeda itu, "Terserah orang itu ingin mengamuk sampai mati atau apa, yang terpenting sekarang bukuku sudah ku ambil, masalah ganti rugi biar aku yang urus."

Mereka kembali melesat pergi menuju sekolah secepat mungkin.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Deg! Deg..._

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?".

Heechul menatap Leeteuk penasaran, "Tidak enak? Kenapa?". Leeteuk mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan wajah cemasnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu... Tapi perasaanku tiba tiba tidak enak."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Heechul menepuk bahu Leeteuk beberapa kali lalu pergi meninggalkan mantan rivalnya itu untuk berkumpul dengan temannya yang lain. Leeteuk menatap punggung Heechul, pikirannya berpikir keras tapi, "Semoga saja ini memang hanya perasaanku saja.", Gumamnya cepat lalu mengikuti langkah Heechul.

"Ayo cari buku itu sekarang!", Kangin seperti sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Tapi kemana?", Yesung menatap Kangin malas, ia tahu Kangin hanya mengeluarkan semangatnya tanpa berpikir. Kangin terdiam setelahnya, Yesung menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hankyung mencoba memberi usul, "Kelas sebelah? Mungkin mereka tahu... Young Seonsaengnim juga mengajar di kelas XII-I bukan?". Mereka mulai menyetujui usul dari Hankyung, Eunhyuk mulai terlihat bersemangat, "Kalau begitu ayo tunggu apa lagi?!".

"Tapi bagaimana bertanyanya?", Shindong mengunyah keripiknya dengan cepat. Eunhyuk menatapnya malas, "Katakan saja, Permisi~ apa ada yang melihat buku binder berwarna kuning dengan hiasan kupu kupu milik Young Seonsaengnim? Jika tidak ada yang tahu, ucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi dari sana, selesai. Apa lagi yang harus kau permasalahkan hah?".

 _Graab!_

Hankyung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk kilat, "Kalau begitu cepat tanyakan itu pada mereka." Hankyung mulai menyeret Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tentu sedikit terkejut, "Eh?". Tapi Hankyung tidak mempedulikan Eunhyuk dan tetap menyeretnya keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kelas XII-I di sebelah mereka.

Sampai di depan kelas XII-I. "Nah, masuklah sekarang." Perintah Hankyung pada Eunhyuk dengan santainya. Eunhyuk menatap Hankyung horror, "Memangnya kau ini siapa sampai memberiku perintah?!". Hankyung terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu merealisasikan kata katamu pada Shindong."

Eunhyuk berdecih pelan mendengar perkataan Hankyung. Ini bukan hal mudah untuknya, bicara di depan Shindong tentu mudah, tapi bicara di depan murid kelas lain pasti punya perasaan takut tersendiri. Eunhyuk masih terdiam, sedangkan semua temannya sudah menunggunya masuk ke dalam kelas itu sedari tadi.

"Jika kau takut menyerah saja.", Kyuhyun benar benar memberi Eunhyuk tamparan keras lewat kata kata itu. Eunhyuk menatapnya sinis, "Siapa yang takut? Aku? Tentu saja tidak!".

"Kalau begitu, masuklah.". Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya, Kyuhyun benar benar membuat nyali Eunhyuk semakin besar hari ini, Eunhyuk mulai melangkah memasuki kelas itu dan,

...

...

...

Ia keluar lagi.

?

"Kenapa keluar lagi?!", Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikannya lalu pergi mendekati sang ketua kelas, "Kau saja yang bicara, aku tidak biasa bicara di depan banyak orang hehehe...".

Donghae menatapnya malas, "Dasar payah!". Jelas saja Donghae mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Eunhyuk walaupun Donghae tidak ketakutan sama sekali.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dan mulai memasuki kelas itu, diikuti beberapa temannya, "Permisi...". Seluruh murid kelas XII-I mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Leeteuk, dan yang mendekati Leeteuk adalah ketua kelas XII-I, "Ada perlu apa kemari?".

"Aku ingin bertanya apa ada yang pernah melihat atau mungkin tahu, buku diary berbentuk binder berwarna kuning dengan hiasan kupu kupu milik Young Seonsaengnim?".

Ketua kelas XII-I melihat semua teman temannya, "Ada yang tahu?". Mereka semua menggeleng, Leeteuk mendapat jawaban yang cukup mengecewakan dari kelas itu, ia berniat ingin pergi tapi ketua kelas XII-I membuat Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya, "Sebenarnya aku pernah melihat Young Seonsaengnim membawa buku itu, tapi ia tidak meninggalkannya di sini. Apa buku itu hilang?".

"Ku kira begitu, karena Young Seonsaengnim tiba tiba menelponku dan menyuruh kami untuk mencari buku itu."

"Begitukah? Semoga buku itu cepat ditemukan."

"Err... Iya terima kasih, terima kasih juga untuk informasinya, kami permisi dan maaf karena telah mengganggu kalian."

"Itu bukan masalah, senang dapat membantu."

Leeteuk dan yang lain segera keluar dari kelas itu, dan ketua kelas XII-I mendapat tatapan aneh dari temannya sendiri.

"Kau membantu mereka? Kami bahkan tidak ingin membantu mereka, ada apa denganmu?".

"Ku rasa, sesekali membantu mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk, lagipula mereka itu bukan musuh kita hari ini. Jadi tidak masalah bukan?", ketua kelas itu segera kembali ke kursinya dengan tenang.

Dan kelas XII-J,

Mereka sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan malas, benar benar malas... Mungkin karena perut mereka belum terisi apapun.

"Bagaimana jika buku itu tidak kita temukan...?", Pikiran buruk telah menghantui Donghae saat ini. Zhoumi mendekatinya dan merangkul anak itu, "Hey~ Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kita hanya belum menemukannya di kelas itu, mungkin buku itu berada di kelas lain. Atau mungkin buku itu tidak ada di gedung ini, tapi di gedung sebelah? Semuanya masih menjadi misteri~".

Donghae menatap Zhoumi malas, "Kau berkata begitu, karena kau ingin melihat gadis gadis cantik di gedung sebelah bukan?". Strike! Donghae membuat Zhoumi bungkam dengan wajah culunnya dalam sekali serangan.

Mereka sampai di lantai selanjutnya. Mereka berhenti di sana, Leeteuk kembali memberi perintah, "Sebagian ke arah sana, dan sisanya ke arah sini. Jika selesai kembali berkumpul di sini dan turun ke bawah." Setelah aba aba itu, mereka segera menyebar dan kembali mencari keberadaan buku itu.

"PERMISI!", Teriak Henry di kelas XII-H. "Permisi, maaf menganggu.", Siwon mulai memasuki kelas XI-A. "Apa ada yang tahu atau melihat buku diary berbentuk binder berwarna kuning dengan hiasan kupu kupu milik Young Seonsaengnim?", Tanya Yesung dengan gayanya yang khas di kelas XI-H.

"Tidak tahu? Oh... Kalau begitu terima kasih. Maaf karena kami telah menganggu kalian. Permisi.", Lagi lagi mereka semua hanya mendapat jawaban yang mengecewakan dari seluruh kelas di lantai itu.

Mereka berkumpul di titik perjanjian. Tapi langkah Hankyung sepertinya sedikit melambat di depan kelas XII-G, "Kelas ini sudah?", Tanyanya pada temannya yang lain.

Mereka menggeleng, Leeteuk menghampiri Hankyung, "Ayo, coba tanya mereka.". Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki kelas itu. Tapi barusaja mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di kelas itu.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang? Murid kelas XII-J! Jangan katakan padaku kalian kemari untuk mencari masalah dengan kelas kami? Atau jangan jangan memang itu tujuan kalian? Aku tidak terkejut." Kata sambutan dari salah satu jagoan kelas XII-G, sedikit membuat amarah Hankyung memuncak.

Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Hankyung hanya dengan bahasa tubuhnya, ia berusaha untuk tenang untuk saat ini, "A-ah... Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan kami. Kami hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian, mungkin salah satu dari kalian mengetahuinya."

"Waaaaw... Aku terkejut jika kalian ternyata membutuhkan bantuan kami. Aku kira murid murid jenius seperti kalian tidak mungkin membutuhkan bantuan orang lain."

"Itu tidak mungkin... Kami sebenarnya juga sama seperti kalian, kami hanya murid biasa, jadi sewaktu waktu kami juga membutuhkan bantuan orang lain."

"Oh! Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian memenangkan banyak perlombaan dengan mudah? Bukankah itu tanda jika kalian bukanlah anak biasa?".

"Err... T-tapi kenyataannya kami membutuhkan bantuan orang lain hari ini."

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku akan membantu kalian, tapi apa imbalan untuk kelas kami?".

Leeteuk terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada anak itu. Imbalan, adalah suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika anak itu akan meminta imbalan jika mereka membantu mereka kali ini, padahal jawaban mereka belum tentu memuaskan, tapi mereka sudah menagih imbalan, negosiasi yang licik.

Anak itu tertawa jahat di depan Leeteuk dan Hankyung yang masih terdiam, "Aku lupa! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?! Ahahahahaha! Aku baru ingat, kau tidak mungkin bisa memberikanku imbalan, anak yang tidak memiliki masa depan cerah sepertimu tidak mungkin dapat memberi imbalan pada orang lain."

Leeteuk masih terdiam tapi Hankyung mulai mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau! Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu hah?!". Leeteuk kembali menahan Hankyung yang hampir lepas kendali.

Anak itu kembali menunjukan sifatnya yang menjijikkan di mata Hankyung, "Apa? Kau ingin menghajarku? Lakukan saja. Anak seperti kalian pasti tidak akan memiliki hari tanpa membuat masalah. Bahkan di awal semester kalian sudah membuat banyak masalah, berkelahi antar murid, menghancurkan properti sekolah, mengikat murid kelas lain, melawan guru dan kepala sekolah, bahkan yang paling parah kalian berusaha memperkosa Kwon Seonsaengnim. Jika sekarang kau ingin menghajarku silahkan saja, bukan masalah untukku... Tapi itu pasti jadi masalah untuk kalian."

"KAU INI! DASAR KEPARAT!". Hankyung hampir melayangkan pukulannya pada anak itu dengan keras tapi Leeteuk kembali menahannya. Hankyung menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum padanya, "Tidak ada kekerasan untuk hari ini, aku mohon."

Leeteuk membawa Hankyung mundur sampai ambang pintu kelas itu, ia tidak mau jika Hankyung lepas kendali lagi, "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah di sini, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau pernah meli-".

"Tidak."

 _BRAK!_

Anak itu menutup pintu kelasnya sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Hankyung menghela nafasnya berat, "Harusnya kau membiarkan aku menghajarnya tadi!".

Leeteuk juga menghela nafasnya walau sangat singkat, "Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan seperti itu." Leeteuk mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri temannya yang lain diikuti oleh Hankyung.

"Dapat perlawanan sengit?", Kangin menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan Hankyung untuk menyemangati mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ingin mendapat nilai 80 akan sampai seperti ini.", Nyali Eunhyuk semakin menciut. Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk, "Jangan bertingkah seperti pengecut, kita ini kelas XII-J."

Mereka kembali menuruni tangga, dan menuju kelas berikutnya. Mereka sudah bertanya sopan, meminta maaf, bahkan dicemooh kelas lain tapi yang mereka dapatkan, hanya kata 'tidak tahu'. Entah kenapa buku seperti itu sulit sekali ditemukan. Walaupun sebenarnya, mereka belum bertanya pada seluruh kelas, ada satu kelas yang mereka sisakan, kelas XII-A.

"Kau serius kita akan bertanya pada mereka?", Shindong merasa khawatir. Henry menggigiti kuku jarinya, "Tapi jika kita tidak bertanya kita tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya."

"Tapi jika mereka tidak tahu sama saja dengan percuma!". Shindong sepertinya mulai lelah dengan kondisi mereka saat ini. Henry terdiam, entah kenapa pikirannya benar benar buntu saat ini.

Leeteuk juga sudah kehilangan nafsunya untuk mencari buku itu, bahkan hampir semua dari mereka menyerah mencari buku itu, padahal masih ada gedung perempuan yang belum mereka jelajahi.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha mencari buku itu." Kibum melanjutkan kembali kata katanya dengan datar, "Biar aku yang bertanya pada mereka. Setelah itu kita pergi menuju gedung perempuan." Kibum mulai beranjak dari posisinya diikuti Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran, "Kau ikut dengannya?". Kyuhyun terus berjalan mengikuti Kibum tanpa menatap Donghae, "Ku kira hanya aku yang pantas menemaninya untuk kali ini."

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kelas XII-A.

 _Tok tok tok..._

Kibum mengetuk pintu itu tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. "Untuk apa mengetuk pintu?", Kyuhyun sepertinya lupa dengan peraturan kelas A. Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan, "Memangnya kau kira mereka akan senang jika kita masuk seenaknya? Apa berada di kelas J membuat sikap sopan santunmu hilang?".

"Tapi sikap sopan santunku memang sudah musnah.", Kibum kembali menghela nafasnya, ia malas menanggapi Kyuhyun jika sudah seperti ini.

 _Grrt..._

Pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang ketua kelas XII-A, Jung Yunho. Yunho menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan ramahnya, "Wah... Tidak biasanya kalian kemari. Ada perlu apa?".

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Young Seonsaengnim kehilangan buku diarynya dan meminta kami untuk mencarinya, mungkin salah satu orang dari kelas ini tahu dimana buku itu."

"Bukunya seperti apa?".

"Buku binder berukuran sedang dengan warna kuning dan hiasan kupu kupu di sampul buku itu."

Yunho menatap seluruh teman kelasnya, "Perhatian sebentar, apa ada yang pernah melihat buku diary Young Seonsaengnim yang berbentuk binder berukuran sedang dengan warna kuning dan hiasan kupu kupu di sampul bukunya?".

Tapi seluruh murid kelas itu diam tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban apapun. Yoochun menatap Yunho aneh, tentu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yunho mulai mengambil kesimpulan sendiri melihat reaksi teman teman kelasnya yang hanya diam.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengetahui buku itu, bahkan aku pun tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah... Itu artinya buku itu memang tidak ada di sini bukan?", anak itu pergi begitu saja mninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri di depan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh dari mereka, "Dia sama sekali tidak berubah ya...". Kibum berdecih dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, "Memang tidak. Oh, Terima kasih ya atas informasinya, maaf jika kami mengganggu kalian." Kibum mulai beranjak dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, ia berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh.

Yunho juga kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan...

"Kenapa kau berusaha membantu mereka?", Yoochun memberinya pertanyaan dengan cepat. Yunho hanya menatap temannya itu datar, "Apa yang seperti tadi dapat disebut membantu? Mereka bahkan tidak mendapat jawaban yang menguntungkan. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap ramah pada mereka, lagipula mereka dulu juga berasal dari kelas ini bukan?".

Yunho kembali ke kursinya dan memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, ia tidak mau mendengar protesan lain dari teman temannya, terutama Jaejoong yang sangat... Berisik.

Sementara itu,

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali berkumpul bersama teman teman mereka. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dari teman temannya.

"Bagaimana?", Heechul terlihat sangat penasaran kali ini, tapi Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mereka dengan malas. Heechul terdiam sesaat melihat jawaban dari dua anak super di kelasnya itu, "Begitu ya... Hah...".

"Itu berarti buku itu tidak ada di gedung ini.", Leeteuk menatap semua teman temannya yang mulai lelah dengan pencarian mereka yang tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Apa itu artinya kita akan pergi ke gedung perempuan?".

Zhoumi segera mendapat tatapan seperti 'Apa apaan dia?' dari teman temannya. Zhoumi tentu tidak terima mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari teman temannya, "Apa?! Memangnya aku salah bicara?! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!".

Dan mereka lebih memilih untuk menyerah daripada melawan perkataan Zhoumi.

"Tunggu dulu... Memangnya kita diperbolehkan pergi ke gedung perempuan beramai ramai seperti ini?", Pertanyaan Henry menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, dia memang anak baru jadi masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari tentang sekolah ini.

Kangin yang akan menjawab pertanyaan anak itu, "Boleh, karena kita punya alasan jelas pergi ke sana. Jika kita tidak punya tujuan untuk apa kita pergi ke sana?".

"Hmm... Begitukah? Baiklah, aku paham. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa di sekolah ini harus memisahkan murid laki laki dengan perempuan..."

Mulut Shindong yang mengunyah keripik seketika berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Henry yang sangat menarik baginya, "Kau ingin tahu kenapa murid laki laki dan perempuan di tempatkan pada gedung yang berbeda?". Henry mengangguk cepat dan yakin, anak itu sangat penasaran sekarang.

"Ku beri tahu kau sesuatu..." Shindong menyuruh Henry untuk mendekatinya, anak itu menurut saja karena ia penasaran. Shindong merangkul tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, sepertinya rahasia besar akan Henry ketahui detik ini juga!

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu akan hal itu!".

...

...

Hah? -.-

Henry menatap Shindong tidak percaya, "Jadi... Kau tidak tahu?". Shindong menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak tahu, karena itu aku juga ingin tahu. Aku kira hanya aku yang tidak tahu ternyata kau juga tidak tahu ya, Hahaha."

Henry mendengus, "Dasar payah...", anak itu melepaskan rangkulan Shindong dari tubuhnya.

Kangin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kesal dari Henry, "Lain kali kau tidak boleh mempercayai Shindong dengan mudah! Hahahahaha!". Henry hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan Shindong kembali mengunyah keripiknya tanpa dosa.

"Hah... Sudahlah... Ayo segera pergi ke sana, aku tidak mau waktu kita kembali terbuang percuma karena percakapan tidak penting." Leeteuk kembali mengambil kekuasaan kepemimpinannya.

Donghae mengacak ngacak rambutnya, "Semakin cepat kita menemukannya, maka semakin baik. Aku muak mencari benda itu tanpa hasil."

Zhoumi merangkul Donghae, "Percayalah padaku, kita pasti menemukannya!". Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Semoga kau benar... Hah..."

Mereka memulai ekspedisi pencarian buku harian milik Young Seonsaengnim di gedung perempuan!

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Kau dapatkan bukunya?".

"Nihil..." Jawab Shindong pada Zhoumi dengan wajah lelahnya. Zhoumi menghela nafasnya lalu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Mereka benar benar lelah, pikiran mereka telah buntu, mereka tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar untuk mendapatkan buku itu.

"Ayolah, ini semua sia sia. Buku itu tidak ada di gedung ini!", Hankyung telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Padahal Hankyung adalah orang yang cukup sabar di antara temannya yang lain.

Henry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah karena terlalu lemas menerima kenyataan, "Kenapa aku jadi berpikir Young Seonsaengnim ingin menyiksa kita...?".

Henry menjadi pusat perhatian teman temannya sekarang.

"Maksudku... Mungkin saja Young Seonsaengnim meninggalkan buku itu di rumahnya, atau ia sengaja membawa buku itu di dalam tasnya dan membuat cerita bohong soal bukunya yang hilang, lalu mengiming imingi kita dengan nilai tambahan jika kita menemukan buku itu. Tapi itu semua hanya dugaanku... Aku anak baru jadi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, semoga saja dugaanku salah."

Henry kemudian terdiam, teman temannya juga terdiam. Mereka berpikir, mungkin saja yang dikatakan Henry memang benar, Young Seonsaengnim hanya mengelabui mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?", Heechul mulai menyelidiki Henry. Anak baru itu menatap Heechul yang berdiri di dekatnya, "Kita sudah mencarinya kemana mana, bahkan sampai seluruh kelas di gedung kita, ke ruang guru, perpustakaan, toilet, kantin, pos penjaga sekolah, bertanya pada petugas kebersihan sekolah, bahkan mencarinya di gedung perempuan ini, tapi apa yang kita dapat? Hanya kata tidak tahu yang kita dapat..."

Mereka kembali terdiam, jangan jangan dugaan Henry benar.

"Tapi setahuku, Young Seonsaengnim selalu membawa buku itu kemana pun ia pergi, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan buku itu di suatu tempat. Jika ia sampai menghubungiku hanya untuk meminta kita mencari buku itu, berarti buku itu benar benar penting baginya bukan?", Leeteuk membuat teman temannya berpikir keras.

"Hm! Benar! Lagipula Young Seonsaengnim bukanlah guru yang tega mengerjai muridnya hanya karena muridnya mendapat nilai jelek." Kangin menimpali perkataan Leeteuk dengan sangat yakin.

"Itu pengalamanmu ya? Kau sering mendapat nilai jelek?". Kangin menatap sinis pada Eunhyuk, "Kita sedang serius sekarang!". Eunhyuk menyuingkan senyumannya dan membentuk huruf V dengan dua jarinya.

Siwon melipat tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, "Kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, kenapa kita tidak menemukan buku itu sampai sekarang?".

"Nah! Bahkan kita sudah mencarinya kemana pun, tapi buku itu tetap tidak kita temukan." Donghae sepertinya sehati dengan Siwon.

...

...

...

...

...

"Kenapa hening?", Shindong berhasil memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka hanya karena memikirkan sebuah buku yang senilai dengan harta karun (bagi mereka).

Eunhyuk mendekati Shindong dan merangkul tubuh yang dua kali lipat tubuhnya itu, "Kita sedang serius sekarang~!", Jawab Eunhyuk mengikuti gaya Kangin. Shindong terkekeh, "Baiklah!", dan mereka terkekeh bersama.

"Hentikan itu! Berisik!". Heechul sukses membuat dua temannya bergidik ngeri dalam sekali hentakan darinya. Tidak sadarkah Heechul jika dia adalah yang paling berisik? Oke lupakan.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka jika kita hanya berspekulasi seperti sekarang, lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung pada Young Seonsaengnim apa benar dia kehilangan buku itu dan dimana ia meletakkan buku itu terakhir kali."

Mereka setuju dengan Zhoumi, Leeteuk segera mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Young Seonsaengnim. Tapi...

"Apa ia tidak menjawabnya?". Leeteuk hanya menggeleng lemah dengan wajah kecewanya, Zhoumi kembali menghela nafasnya dan mengacak acak rambutnya. Harapan mereka sepertinya benar benar sudah lenyap.

"Dasar bodoh, dia sedang menghadiri rapat. Mana mungkin ia menjawab panggilanmu?". Kyuhyun segera mendapat tatapan kesal dari Zhoumi, "Kau tahu itu tapi kenapa kau hanya diam sejak tadi?!".

"Apa?! Aku hanya membiarkan kalian mencobanya, siapa tahu ia menjawan panggilan dari Leeteuk. Kenapa kau marah?!".

Dan keheningan kembali menerjang mereka. Itu karena Zhoumi tidak ingin membuat semua temannya tersulut emosi seperti dirinya.

Kangin memperhtikan Kibum yang hanya terdiam, "Tidak biasanya kau diam saja, ada apa?". Kibum menatap Kangin dengan santai, "Aku terlalu lelah, otakku bahkan tidak mau berpikir. Jadi kali ini aku tidak akan mengeluarkan pendapatku sedikit pun."

"Jadi maksudmu kau hanya ingin menonton kami begitu?".

"Ya, tentu saja."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka masing masing. Waktu mereka hampir habis, tapi mereka tetap tidak mendapat hasil sama sekali.

"Menurutku... Young Seonsaengnim benar benar kehilangan bukunya itu..." Yesung tiba tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, mereka memusatkan fokus mereka hanya pada Yesung.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, jika Young Seonsaengnim tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku itu di suatu tempat, seharusnya buku itu sudah ada pada kita sekarang, tapi nyatanya kita tidak dapat menemukannya juga, kecuali..."

Yesung memutus perkataannya. Mereka menunggu Yesung mengatakan semuanya.

"Kecuali jika buku itu berada di tangan orang lain."

...

...

...

"Apa kita harus menanyakan pada semua orang di sekolah ini satu persatu?", Shindong menyimpulkannya sendiri.

Mereka mendengus pada Yesung, "TIDAK!", jawab mereka dengan kompak. Yesung mengangkat bahu dan tangannya tinggi, "Kenapa? Itu hanya pendapatku."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat, "Apa lebih baik kita menyerah saja? Kita tidak mungkin menanyakannya pada semua orang di sekolah ini, relakan saja nilai kita itu dan berharaplah semoga Young Seonsaengnim dengan berbaik hati akan menambahkan nilai kita."

Mereka setuju dengan ketua kelas mereka, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerah. Tidak akan ada harapan bagi mereka untuk menemukan buku itu, tidak akan pernah.

"Kembali ke kelas?". Mereka mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Leeteuk. Kelas mereka adalah rumah mereka, tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur di sekolah dan melupakan semua masalah yang mereka hadapi hari ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Sungmin... Kau yakin rapat guru belum selesai? Tapi sekarang sudah lewat dari waktu istirahat."

"Kenapa kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu Ryeowook? Rapat akan selesai 15 menit lagi, dan kita sudah dekat dengan sekolah. Apa yang harus kau khawatirkan?".

"Aku hanya takut kita terlambat masuk kelas, kita terlalu santai di kedai es krim tadi..."

"Akan lebih membosankan lagi jika kita kembali ke sekolah lebih cepat, yang kita lakukan hanya tidur, bermain, membaca buku, mengobrol, lalu pergi ke kantin... Tch! Memangnya itu tidak membosankan?".

"...Menurutku itu tidak membosankan, bukankah membaca akan menambah pengetahuan kita? Bagiku itu menarik..."

"Hah... Terserah kau saja."

Sungmin mengayuh sepeda milik Leeteuk (yang sudah lecet) masuk menuju parkiran sekolah. Kaki Sungmin sepertinya benar benar tidak sanggup jika harus naik sampai ke kelasnya, tapi ia tetap harus menuju kelasnya bagaimana pun juga.

"Mh... Maaf," Kehadiran seorang siswi di depan Sungmin dan Ryeowook membuat mereka berdua terdiam, "Apa kalian murid dari kelas XII-J?".

"Iya benar, kami murid kelas XII-J... Ada perlu apa?". Sungmin mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya, yang tentu saja adalah sikap ramahnya.

Siswi itu terlihat sumringah mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, "Aku murid kelas XI-C, namaku Krystal Jung. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku milik Young Seonsaengnim pada kalian. Young Seonsaengnim tidak sengaja meninggalkannya saat aku sedang membicarakan pentas seni dengannya di aula pagi tadi, dan aku baru tersadar buku ini tertinggal ketika aku sedang membereskan latar. Beliau adalah wali kelas kalian, benarkan Senior? Jadi aku menitipkan ini pada kalian karena aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya pada Young Seonsaengnim sekarang. Aku dengar dari teman temanku, banyak murid kelas XII-J mencari buku ini di gedung perempuan, tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian saat kalian berada di gedung perempuan. Kebetulan sekali aku justru bertemu dengan kalian di sini, jadi aku berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kalian yang mengembalikannya pada Young Seonsaengnim, bisa kah?".

Sungmin tercengang, Ryeowook juga tercengang, tapi bagaimanapun Ryeowook tidak boleh mengecewakan siapapun, "A-ah... Begitu ya... Baiklah, ku terima buku ini. Terima kasih ya..."

"Ah, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian senior, terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku permisi." Siswi itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Dan itu membuat Ryeowook terdiam...

"Hey! Ayo kembali ke kelas!".

Sungmin mengaburkan lamunan Ryeowook, "A-ah... Baiklah." Mereka menuju kelas mereka.

Mungkin tubuh Ryeowook sedang menuju kelas saat ini, tapi pikiran dan hati Ryeowook sepertinya masih tertinggal di tempat parkir. Buktinya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Sungmin bicarakan selama perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Ryeowook..."

"..."

"Ryeowook...!"

"..."

"Ryeowook!".

"..."

"Kim Ryeowook!"

"..."

"OY! KIM RYEOWOOK!"

"Eh? Kau bicara padaku?"

"Tidak, aku bicara pada rumput yang bergoyang... TENTU SAJA AKU BICARA PADAMU! MEMANGNYA NAMA RUMPUT YANG BERGOYANG ITU KIM RYEOWOOK?!".

"Ehehehe... Maaf aku tidak dengar... Hehehe..."

Sungmin berusaha menahan amukannya kali ini, "Hah... Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi selama kita pergi? Sepertinya terlalu banyak hal yang kita lewatkan."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti Sungmin, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas... Aku tidak tahan dengan kehadiran barang orang lain di tubuhku."

"Yah... Baiklah..."

Setelah melewati perjalanan mereka yang jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas mereka. Dan mereka segara dikejutkan dengan penampakan keadaan teman teman mereka yang sedang dalam kondisi yang,

Memprihatinkan.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan kalian?!", Sungmin membuat mereka mengalihkan dunianya mereka pada arah ambang pintu masuk murid.

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya malas, sangat malas sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sebuah buku yang berada di tangan Ryeowook, "I-itu kan..."

"Buku milik Young Seonsaengnim...?", Donghae berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan teman temannya. Ryeowook melirik buku yang ada di tangannya sekilas, "Oh... Buku ini?".

"Darimana kalian mendapat buku itu?", Kibum yang awalnya tidak tertarik bahkan berubah 180 derajat ketika melihat buku yang dimaksud Young Seonsaengnim selama ini.

"Ada seorang murid kelas XI dari gedung sebelah yang memberikan ini pada kami, kenapa?", Sungmin berusaha mencari jawaban pada teman temannya.

"Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan buku itu ada pada kalian?", Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan, Sungmin makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, "Kami baru saja sampai dan memarkirkan sepeda Leeteuk, tiba tiba ada murid gedung sebelah yang memberikan buku itu pada kami. Sekarang katakan padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama kami pergi?!".

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin mereka justru bersorak histeris.

"KALIAN PENYELAMAT!", Teriak Shindong dengan keras sambil menarik Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa apa masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mereka beramai ramai mengangkat Sungmin dan Ryeowook tinggi tinggi dengan sorakan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI SEBENARNYA ADA APA?! KAMI MENYELAMATKAN APA?!". Sungmin bertanya sekaligus berteriak frustasi pada teman temannya yang tidak kunjung memberinya jawaban.

"KALIAN MENYEKAMATKAN NILAI ULANGAN HARIAN KITA! NILAI KITA YANG JELEK TADI AKAN DITAMBAHKAN NILAINYA OLEH YOUNG SEONSAENGNIM JIKA KITA MENEMUKAN BUKU ITU! DAN KALIAN MENEMUKANNYA! KALIAN PENYELAMAT!", Leeteuk menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat sampai tenggorokannya sakit tidak ia pedulikan.

Sungmin berteriak dan Ryeowook terkejut bukan main, "BENARKAH?! BENARKAH?! BENARKAH?! UWAAAAAAA!". Mereka berdua juga mulai histeris sekarang.

Kangin mengambil alih aba aba, "BERSORAK TIGA KALI UNTUK PENYELAMAT KITA!".

"MANSAE! MANSAE! MANSAE! YEAAAAY!".

Tidak ada yang dapat membuat mereka merasa sesenang ini selama hidup mereka. Mereka sudah merelakan sesuatu dan ternyata Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban pada mereka yang awalnya sudah pasrah. Karena memang terkadang, menyerah adalah awal untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

"Hah? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?". Young Seonsaengnim tiba tiba hadir di kelas mereka, Sungmin dan Ryeowook segera diturunkan dari gendongan teman temannya. Sepertinya rapat telah berakhir dan Young Seonsaengnim ingin mengetahui kabar buku diary miliknya.

Mereka semua tersenyum manis ke arah guru mereka tersayang yang akan menjanjikan nilai tambahan pada mereka.

"Kami menemukannya Seonsaengnim, kami menemukan buku diary milikmu." Beritahu Heechul dengan menggoyang goyangkan tangan Ryeowook yang masih setia memegang buku itu.

Mata Young Seonsaengnim berbinar melihat buku yang berharga baginya berada di tangan salah satu muridnya, "Buku ku...". Young Seonsaengnim berlari kecil mendekati muridnya, dan meraih buku itu dari tangan Ryeowook, "Kalian menemukannya..."

Entah kenapa mereka terenyuh mendengar kata tiap kata dari bibir guru mereka itu.

Young Seonsaengnim menatap seluruh muridnya satu persatu dengan tatapan yang sangat menghangatkan, "Terima kasih... Aku benar benar bangga pada kalian."

Mereka semua menjawab kata kata itu dengan cara mereka masing masing tetapi satu arti.

Young Seonsaengnim memeluk buku itu dengan sangat erat, "Aku benar benar berterima kasih kepada kalian, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kalian tidak dapat menemukan buku ini."

Kenapa rasanya kata kata terakhir seperti menyindir mereka yang gagal menemukan buku itu? Lupakan saja, intinya sekarang buku itu ditemukan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi ya... Aku yakin kalian pasti lelah mencari buku ini, jadi aku benar benar berterima kasih pada kalian dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan buku ini atau benda lainnya dimanapun.", Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ugh, maaf Seonsaengnim." Leeteuk membuat langkah wali kelas mereka terhenti, "Ya?" Jawab Young Seonsaengnim dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai kami? Seonsaengnim benar benar akan menambahkannya bukan?".

Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum, "Kalau itu akan aku pertimbangkan nanti!". Setelah itu Young Seonsaengnim segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dan muridnya yang tercengang.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan nanti katanya...?", Henry kembali melemas mengingat kata kata itu. Tidak bukan hanya Henry, Henry hanya mengulang kata kata itu untuk memastikan jika bukan hanya saja yang melemas mendengar kalimat itu, dan ternyata memang bukan hanya dia seorang yang lemas tapi teman temannya yang lain juga.

Mereka semua kembali ke kursi mereka masing masing. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk kembali bertukar pakaian dan sepatu. Dan yang lain berusaha menenangkan kepala mereka yang terasa sangat pening.

"Hoaaam... Jika memang dari awal sudah sial, sampai akhir juga akan tetap sial. Selamat tidur!". Yesung mulai memasuki dunianya tanpa peduli dengan pelajaran selanjutnya, tidur di kelas memang kegiatan rutinnya di sekolah.

Apa setiap hari mereka di sekolah adalah hari yang melelahkan? Mungkin jawabannya adalah iya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

.

.

.

Oke, Update juga... akhirnya.-.  
Jangan pada ngamuk ya kalo masih lama, aku cuma janji akan update lebih cepet... tapi aku ga pernah bakal update asap, maaf.-.

Aku juga sempet janji bakal ngasih tau jawaban pertanyaan test di chap kemarin, yakan? OKE INI DIA JAWABANNYA :v

Soal pertama.  
\- Jika merebus 1 telur dibutuhkan waktu 10 menit. Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk merebus 10 telur?  
= 10 menit, kenapa? rebus aja semuanya sekaligus... bisa kan? :v

Soal kedua.  
\- Apa yang tidak dapat dilihat, tidak dapat didengar, tidak dapat disentuh, dan tidak dapat dirasakan, tetapi ia sangat dibutuhkan oleh semua makhluk di bumi ini?  
= Oksigen.

Soal ketiga.  
\- Monster ini dapat membunuh segalanya. Ia dapat memakan semuanya sesuka hatinya. Ia selalu membunuh tanaman, membunuh hewan, dan bahkan membunuh manusia juga. Ia adalah monster serakah yang menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia memiliki akal, pikiran, dan perasaan yang dapat mati kapan saja. Tapi semua itu hanya pelengkap baginya. Monster ini adalah mesin pembunuh terkejam yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Siapakah monster ini?  
= Manusia.

Soal keempat.  
\- Aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya berkulit hitam sedang menyebrang di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang ramai tanpa lampu lalu lintas. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, celana hitam, jas hitam, kaos kaki hitam, sepatu hitam, dan topi hitam. Ia juga membawa tas hitam dan juga tongkat yang berwarna hitam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang menabraknya?".  
= Karena hari itu masih siang hari, jadi ga ada yang nabrak dia.-.

Soal kelima.  
\- Ada seorang pria yang tinggal di lantai paling atas dalam sebuah apartement berlantai 100. Jika hari sedang hujan, pria itu dapat naik menggunakan lift sampai ke lantai 100. Tetapi jika cuaca sedang cerah, pria itu hanya dapat naik sampai setengah perjalanan, kenapa?  
= Karena orang itu (Maaf) pendek. Kalo hujan kan pasti dia bawa payung, jadi dia bisa mencet tombol angka 100 di lift itu pake payung. Tapi kalo cuaca cerah dia ga bawa payung, jadi dia ga bisa mencet angka 100, makanya dia naik lift itu cuma sampe setengah jalan.-.

Itu jawabannya! Intinya yang ada penjelasannya itu dari gugel, sisanya aku bikin sendiri :v

Jadi, Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah **ngereview** dengan segala jenis reaksi kalian semuaaaaa, yang **ngefav** , **ngefollow** , dan yang **cuma ngeread doang** :v Tanpa kalian apalah artinya ff ini~? Jiaaah~ Kalo ada yang mau di tanyain atau kepo sama aku #halah. kasih tau dari PM aja~ ok?

 **ATTENTION!**  
 **Chapter depan bakal bernuansa ROMANCE antar murid laki laki dan murid perempuan. Tapi jangan panik, akhirnya akan membahagiakan kok :v**

.

.

And See You Soon! ( ^.^)/  
 ***RYUUGA1315***

.

.


	11. Hari bersamanya

**Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author:**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast:**

 **Super Junior**

 **Para OC**

 **Genre:**

 **School life & Friendship**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo parah, Susunan kata berantakkan, Membingungkan, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, NO YAOI, no plagiat, apdetnya lama ._. kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Kalo ga suka ya gausah baca, gampang kan?**

 **~*~Selamat Membaca~*~**

* * *

 _Srak.. Srak.. Srak.._

Suara langkah kaki yang sengaja diadukan dengan trotoar itu, menandakan jika ada seorang pemuda yang sedang dilanda perasaan kacau.

Kacau di sini, bukan berarti ia punya masalah... Oke mungkin ini masalah baginya, tapi ini bukan masalah keluarga, sekolah, nilai atau semacamnya. Ini adalah masalah perasaan~.

Ya, anak yang ingin membuat alas sepatunya tipis itu sedang dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya sendiri. Selama perjalanan tangannya tidak berhenti memegangi kancing almamaternya, ia gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Grab!_

"Ryeowook!".

Astaga, hampir saja jantung anak yang bername tag Kim Ryeowook itu kabur dari tempatnya. Rangkulan dari Henry benar benar membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Hey, kau kenapa Ryeowook? Apa kau baik baik saja?".

"Aku baik baik saja... Memangnya ada apa?".

"Tidak ada apa apa, tapi kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

"Eh? Mm... Begitukah? Mu-mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja..."

"Ya~ Mungkin begitu. Ayo kita ke kelas!".

Henry menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyeret anak itu menuju kelas mereka, tapi tiba tiba mata Ryeowook dipertemukan dengan sosok yang perlahan mulai mengubahnya tanpa sadar.

Sepasang mata indah yang terkesan dingin itu bertemu pandang dengan mata Ryeowook.

 _Deg! Deg..._

Hah... Benar benar indah. Andai saja Henry tidak menyeretnya, mungkin pemandangan indah di mata Ryeowook itu dapat ia nikmati lebih lama lagi.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hoaaaam..."

"Selamat pagi yesung!".

Kedatangan anak yang menguap tadi disambut dengan sangat riang, ceria, dan cerah dari Sungmin. Tapi Yesung tidak mempedulikan anak itu, ia lebih memilih untuk segera kembali ke dunia mimpinya yang di indah.

"Donghae! Kemari!". Donghae menoleh dan pergi menuju meja Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya, "Apa?".

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang berbinar, "Lihat ini!". Eunhyuk menampilkan suatu video dari ponselnya, video dance tentunya. Mereka menyakiskan video dance modern dari salah universitas terkenal di Korea itu dengan sangat serius, dan mereka berdua sama sama takjub.

"Keren bukan?!".

"Mn! Kau benar Hyuk, aku jadi ingin masuk ke universitas itu..."

"Aku juga...", senyuman di wajah Eunhyuk berkembang dengan sempurna, tidak bukan hanya Eunhyuk tapi Donghae juga.

Di sisi lain kelas itu,

"Haaaah...", ada seorang anak bertubuh jangkung yang menatap bosan ke arah tembok belakang kelasnya.

"Kau kenapa Zhoumi?", Hankyung menghampiri temannya yang satu negara kelahiran dengannya. Zhoumi menoleh singkat, "Aku bosan melihat graviti itu. Rasanya aku ingin menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Kau boleh melakukan itu, tapi tidak sekarang Zhoumi." Balas Leeteuk tiba tiba dari ambang pintu masuk murid.

Zhoumi menatap malas ke arah ketua kelasnya itu, "Memangnya aku bilang aku ingin menggantinya sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak membawa satu pun pilox."

"Wow wow... Santai saja, jangan marah kawan~ aku hanya bercanda." Bujuk Leeteuk dengan gayanya menggelikan di mata Zhoumi, andai saja Leeteuk tahu jika Zhoumi semakin jengkel melihat tingkahnya.

"Terserah kau saja..." Zhoumi menghela nafasnya lalu kembali ke kursinya, begitu pun dengan Hankyung dan Leeteuk.

Akhirnya murid murid kelas itu fokus dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Leeteuk berbincang dengan Heechul, Shindong yang sedang mengunyah keripik juga berbincang dengan Kangin dengan hebohnya, Kibum fokus dengan novelnya, Kyuhyun sedang bertarung di dunia virtualnya, Siwon berkutat dengan urusannya dengan Tuhan, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih setia melihat video dance (berpotensi juga untuk melihat video yang lain), Hangeng juga sedang berbincang dengan Zhoumi yang masih bosan tentunya, lalu ada Sungmin yang sedang menikmati musik lewat ear phone nya.

Dan dimana dua anak yang lain?

"Hello everybody!".

Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Sungmin tidak menyapa orang itu karena telinganya hanya mendengar musik, jadi tidak ada yang menyapa anak itu.

"Tidak ada yang menyambut kedatanganku dan Ryeowook?", anak yang masih berada di ambang pintu masuk itu menatap teman temannya satu persatu.

"Memangnya kau berani bayar berapa jika aku menyambutmu?", Tanya Zhoumi dengan mimik jahilnya. Itu membuat Henry semakin muak melihatnya dan dapat dipastikan akan ada adu mulut antara dua anak itu.

Ryeowook lebih memilih memasuki kelas itu terlebih dulu dibandingkan Henry yang bersamanya sejak ia di depan gerbang. Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan sedikit hentakan, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Sungmin menoleh dan menyapa Ryeowook, "Oh! Baru sampai ya? Selamat pagi Ryeowook! Tidak biasanya kau datang se'siang' ini. Ada masalah?". Ryeowook tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin, "Tidak... Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya telat bangun."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan lambat lalu kembali menikmati musik dari ear phone nya, anak manis itu sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing hari ini.

Di sisi lain kelas,

"Tenanglah Leeteuk... Setidaknya ia sudah bertanggung jawab dengan memberimu uang." Bujuk Heechul pada Leeteuk yang sedang menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Yang ku permasalahkan bukan itu, aku tidak butuh ganti rugi. Aku hanya tidak suka dia membuat sepedaku lecet! Dia sudah berjanji padaku agar tidak membuat sepedaku lecet, tapi mana buktinya? Dia membuat sepedaku lecet dan memberiku uang dengan mudahnya! Memangnya dia kira merawat sepeda itu tidak butuh tenaga?! Aku merawat sepeda itu setengah mati, dan dia membuatnya lecet dan hanya menggantinya dengan uang! HANYA DENGAN UANG!".

Heechul menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar ocehan dari Leeteuk, "Baiklah baik... Aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bertanggung jawab bukan? Lagipula memangnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan padanya huh? Memberi dia pelajaran?".

Leeteuk tersenyum sinis sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Akan ku beri dia pelajaran yang sangat berharga."

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja semua ini!", Heechul mencegah Leeteuk bangkit dari kursinya, ia tahu jika mantan rivalnya itu ingin menghajar Sungmin sampai babak belur seperti sepedanya.

"Kau adalah ketua kelas, ketua adalah pemimpin, pemimpin adalah orang yang menjadi panutan, itu artinya kau adalah panutan kami. Tapi apa jika kau ingin memukulnya hanya karena kecelakaan kecil, kau bisa dijadikan panutan? Ck! Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kau merasa bersalah karena kau tidak bisa memimpin kelas ini dengan baik, tapi sekarang kau ingin memukul seseorang hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil? Itukah ketua kelas?"

Leeteuk terdiam, dia tidak dapat melihat suatu candaan dari mata Heechul sedikit pun.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan 'omong kosong' ku tadi, maafkan saja dia dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Percayalah padaku, dia juga pasti menyesali perbuatannya ketika melihat ekspresi kekecewaanmu saat itu."

Leeteuk mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, karena ia tidak tahu harus membalas dengan kata apa lagi pada Heechul.

Bel tanda penyiksaan para murid pada pagi hari menggema ke seluruh sekolah.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Seorang guru memasuki kelas itu, Leeteuk berdiri dan memimpin kelasnya.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!".

"Selamat pagi Seonsaengnim."

"Ya, selamat pagi juga. Duduklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita pagi ini. Buka buku kalian, kita akan memasuki materi baru hari ini."

Jam pertama mereka yang sangat membosankan telah mulai.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Bel istirahat menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi jika nyanyian keramat itu telah menggema, semua murid berhamburan dari kelas dengan hebohnya.

"Donghae! Ayo ke kantin!", teriak Eunhyuk dengan sangat kencang setelah kelas itu bebas tanpa pengawasan guru. Donghae menoleh dan mengangguk singkat lalu segera beranjak dari kursinya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

Heechul juga bangkit dari kursinya, "Leeteuk, kau tidak ingin ke kantin?". Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... Aku ingin tidur saja di sini. Aku pulang larut semalam..."

"Ah, begitukah? Harusnya kau sadar jika kau itu masih berstatus murid sekolah menengah bukan kepala keluarga. Ingin ku belikan sesuatu tidak? Kau pasti tidak sempat sarapankan?".

"Belikan saja aku roti isi dan jus, uangnya akan ku ganti nanti."

"Ok, tunggu ya tapi mungkin agak lama. Aku pergi dulu!".

Leeteuk hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi Heechul yang sudah pergi dari kelas itu, Leeteuk terlalu lelah untuk menjawab iya... Bahkan dia sudah tertidur sekarang.

Di sisi lain,

Ryeowook sedang merapihkan pakaiannya, sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Sungmin yang duduk tepat di samping Ryeowook selalu memperhatikan temannya itu.

"Ryeowook... Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana saat istirahat? Kau tidak pernah keluar kelas saat istirahat, tapi kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu pergi keluar?".

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri, tenggorokkannya tiba tiba terasa kering, "Engh... Itu... Aku ada urusan dengan paduan suara jadi aku harus sering berlatih."

"Eh? Untuk apa?".

"Itu... Ehmh... Itu... Untuk perlombaan paduan suara... Yah... Untuk itu..."

Sungmin menatap tajam Ryeowook, "Benarkah? Hmm... Sepertinya aku tidak melihat apapun di papan pengumuman, kapan lombanya diadakan?".

Ryeowook tercekat, "Eh? Hmm... Sebenarnya... Itu... Ehmm... Itu..."

"Kapan lomba itu diadakan? Kim-Ryeo-Wook."

Oke, Sungmin berhasil membuat Ryeowook merinding, "Tanggal perlombaannya belum pasti... Aku... Aku hanya diminta untuk berlatih... Jika sewaktu waktu lomba itu diadakan, maka aku sudah siap..." Jawab Ryeowook dengan pasti.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Begitu ya... Kalau begitu, kau pergilah sekarang. Berjuanglah, Semangat!". Sungmin mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tinggi.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis melihat respon dari Sungmin, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya lalu segera pergi dari kelas itu.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin melihat Zhoumi mendekatinya, cara berjalan Zhoumi sedikit mencurigakan di mata Sungmin... Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin anak jangkung itu tahu darinya.

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook? Akhir akhir ini dia selalu keluar kelas, dengan banyak alasan."

'Sudah ku duga dia akan menanyakan hal itu...', Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Dia berkata padaku dia punya urusan dengan paduan suara, apa tadi katanya? Ah! Ada sebuah perlombaan paduan suara, kenapa?".

"Hah? Perlombaan? Paduan suara? Tapi sekolah ini tidak pernah mendaftarkan klub paduan suara pada lomba apapun."

"Eh?!", Sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Zhoumi tapi ia tidak mempercayai Zhoumi begitu saja, "Kau pasti berbohong iyakan?! Mengakulah Zhoumi~".

"Ku rasa yang berbohong adalah Ryeowook bukan aku. Sekolah ini hanya mendaftarkan 10 klub untuk mengikuti lomba di luar sekolah, sisanya hanya menjadi pengisi acara sekolah dan kegiatan tambahan. Kau pasti tahu itu kan? Jangan pura pura bodoh Sungmin."

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi bukankah paduan suara termasuk dalam 10 klub yang mengikuti lomba di luar sekolah?".

"Tidak, kau salah. 10 klub itu hanya, basket, footsal, voli, badminton, tenis meja, atletik, judo, ipa, matematika, dan bahasa inggris. Paduan suara tidak termasuk di sana."

Sungmin tidak dapat merapatkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saat ini, ia terkejut... Sangat terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang terlalu polos bernama Kim Ryeowook berhasil membodohinya? Sungmin merasa lebih bodoh dari Zhoumi dari ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran kemana dia pergi sebenarnya...", Gumaman Zhoumi dapat ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Sungmin. Sungmin merangkul eh... Lebih tepatnya menjepit leher Zhoumi yang jelas jelas lebih tinggi darinya dengan paksa.

"Arkh! Sakit Sungmin! Jangan begini!".

"Diam! Dengarkan aku dulu!".

Zhoumi terdiam menunggu ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya.

Sungmin berbisik pada Zhoumi, "Kita bisa bekerja sama, aku punya rencana bagus..."

Mereka berdua membentuk seringaian di wajah mereka.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Tap..._

 _Tap..._

 _Tap..._

Langkah kaki itu tidak terlalu terdengar karena bisingnya keadaan sekolah saat istirahat.

Anak kelas XII itu berjalan dengan mantap walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup cepat. Bahkan tangannya bergerak tidak karuan pada dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Ayolah... Kim Ryeowook... Kau hanya perlu menyapanya...", anak itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Itu kata otaknya, tapi kata hatinya...

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa menyapanya... Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu! Aku bisa melihat senyumannya saja sudah cukup membuatku gila apalagi aku harus menyapanya? Mana bisa aku begitu..."

.

.

.

Tidak sadarkah anak itu jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini? Apa masalah perasaannya membuat sikapnya berubah?

Mata Ryeowook memperhatikan orang orang sekitarnya, mereka menatap Ryeowook dan bahkan beberapa orang menertawainya, tapi Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah...

Ia merasa ada penguntit di sekitarnya.

Mata Ryeowook makin menajam, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya seperti orang yang tak mau tahu, "Ah lupakanlah... Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...", anak itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pertarungan antara otak dan hatinya belum juga usai sampai ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Aula' di bagian atas pintu itu.

Dan pertarungan otak dan hatinya semakin ketat seketika itu juga.

 _'Ayo Ryeowook masuklah ke dalam, berpura puralah menyapanya dan kalian akan saling mengenal... Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku ini memalukan... Ah! Tapi kalau belum dicoba kau tidak akan pernah tahu kan?!... Tapi aku tidak mengesankan sama sekali, aku tidak seperti teman temanku!... Sudahlah masuk saja dan sapa dia!... Ah aku tidak bisa... Masuk!... Tidak bisa... Ayo masuk!... Tidak bisa...'_

Ya seperti itulah isi dalam diri Ryeowook sekarang.

 _Ceklek._

"Oh! Senior Ryeowook, kau datang lagi kemari?".

Hampir saja Ryeowook berteriak saat pintu itu tiba tiba terbuka, bersyukurlah Ryeowook karena yang membuka pintu itu adalah Luna, bukan orang yang merubah hidupnya.

"O-oh... Luna, hmm iya aku datang lagi kemari... Apa aku mengganggu?".

"Tentu tidak senior. Silahkan masuk ke dalam, aku masih harus menemui Tae Seonsaengnim untuk menyerahkan naskahnya. Aku permisi."

Ryeowook membungkuk membalas sikap hormat dari Luna. Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini?

"Masuklah... Ryeowook, kau bisa!" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh, Senior Ryeowook...! Selamat pagi."

Jantung Ryeowook kembali bergedup lebih cepat, "Iya, Selamat pagi juga." Balasnya lembut dengan senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

Hatinya sedikit merasa lega saat ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Ryeowook belum kembali juga? Aneh... Suara jeritan iblis sudah menggema dan dia belum juga kembali?", Donghae berdecak pinggang sambil sesekali mengecek arlojinya, suara jeritan iblis yang dimaksudnya adalah bel masuk kelas tanda istirahat selesai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu sampai ia bertingkah aneh akhir akhir ini?", Eunhyuk berhasil membuat mereka berspekulasi tentang Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Zhoumi saling bertatap dan menunjukkan seringai mereka bersamaan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Kyuhyun mengamati dua temannya itu, "Sepertinya kalian tahu sesuatu, aku benarkan?". Sungmin dan Zhoumi kembali saling bertatap pandang dalam diam.

"Apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook?", Shindong mengunyah keripiknya dengan cepat.

Zhoumi menatap temannya satu persatu dengan lekat, "Akan ku beri tahu jika orang itu di sini." Senyuman licik dari Zhoumi dan Sungmin belum luntur dari wajah mereka berdua.

Tidak lama setelah itu, orang yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi memasuki kelas itu. Ekspresinya datar... Datar karena jantungnya belum berhenti berdegup cepat.

Kangin mendekati Zhoumi, "Dia di sini sekarang, cepatlah! aku penasaran..." Bisiknya pada Zhoumi sepelan mungkin agar Ryeowook tidak mengetahuinya.

"Belajarlah untuk bersabar, terlalu cepat jika aku memergokinya sekarang... Aku dan Sungmin punya rencana yang bagus, jadi kau tenang saja." Kangin hanya mengangguk mantab lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Leeteuk melirik jam dinding di dalam kelasnya, ia menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Ke ruang guru, ingin memeriksa apa Hwang Seonsaengnim ada di ruangannya atau tidak."

Heechul membentuk huruf O sempurna di bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara mendengar jawaban Leeteuk yang tegas, ehm... sebenarnya lebih terkesan kesal daripada tegas.

Posisi ketua kelas memang bukan posisi yang menyenangkan. Mungkin sebagian orang berpikir ketua kelas adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di kelas itu, tapi kenyataannya ketua kelas adalah orang yang selalu direpotkan oleh berbagai urusan.

 _Tap!_

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Hwang Seonsaengnim! Tapi dia memberi tugas pada kita, buku cetak halaman 97." Perintah Leeteuk dengan cepat saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Eh? Bukannya kau baru saja keluar tadi? Cepat sekali...", Hankyung seakan mewakili teman temannya yang terkejut karena Leeteuk.

"Apa kau terbang? Jarak dari sini ke ruang guru itu kan jauh, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai kemari secepat itu?", Donghae menimpali Hankyung bahkan sebelum Leeteuk sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung

"Iya aku terbang karena itu aku bisa sampai kemari dengan cepat... MANA ADA MANUSIA YANG BISA TERBANG DI DUNIA INI DONGHAE?! KAU TERLALU BANYAK MENONTON FILM ANEH KARENA ITU KAU MENJADI ANEH! MULAI SEKARANG BERHENTILAH MENONTON FILM ANEH!".

Donghae mengunci mulutnya rapat, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kali ini. Bahkan Sungmin yang awalnya menutup rapat telinganya dengan earphone sampai membuka 'sumplan telinga' itu karena suara Leeteuk menembus ke dalam earphonenya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat setelah mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri, sebelum ia sadar jika semua mata ketakutan dan kebingungan tertuju padanya.

"Aish... Apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi? Lupakan saja, aku bertemu dengannya di tangga, dia baru saja ingin kemari lalu bertemu denganku dan memberiku tugas itu... Nah, sudah jelaskan kenapa aku bisa cepat kembali kemari?".

Mereka hanya meng'oh'kan jawaban Leeteuk lalu kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing masing.

Yah... Seharusnya mereka sadar jika urat di kepala Leeteuk kembali mencuat karena ia menahan amarahnya.

"Jadi... jawaban kalian hanya... 'oh' ?". Mereka kembali menatap Leeteuk serempak, tapi tetap saja tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar jika Leeteuk setengah mati menahan amarahnya.

Shindong memakan keripiknya dengan santai, "Memangnya tugas itu harus dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan hari ini juga?".

 _Heg!_

Dahi Leeteuk yang memerah dipenuhi urat kepalanya yang bermunculan keluar, tapi senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya, "Tentu saja, tugas itu harus dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan hari ini, kalau tidak untuk apa aku memberitahukan ini pada kalian... Huh?". Tutur Leeteuk dengan senyuman, senyuman yang mengerikan sebenarnya.

"Kau masih marah karena sepedamu lecet ya?", Leeteuk menangkap jelas pertanyaan yang menyangkut masalah sepedanya, dan yang bertanya padanya adalah Sungmin sang tersangka (Di mata Leeteuk).

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terasa menohok untuk Leeteuk. Ketua kelas itu menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sudahlah... Lupakan saja. Terserah kalian ingin mengerjakan tugas itu atau tidak."

Leeteuk kembali ke kursinya dengan langkah yang benar benar lesu, pemandangan seperti itu sudah tidak aneh di kelas XII-J.

"Kita kompakan saja sekarang, ingin mengerjakan tugas itu atau tidak?", dan biasanya jika sudah seperti ini maka Kangin yang mengambil alih pemimpin di kelas, seperti itu contohnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak!".

Dan semuanya menjawab pertanyaan Kangin dengan jawaban yang singkat, padat, jelas, dan kompak. Jika Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang dibanggakan saja malas mengerjakan tugas itu, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Lemparkan saja bukunya lalu bersenang senanglah di kelas.

Tapi,

Jika biasanya kelas XII-J akan menjadi rusuh saat jam kosong, namun kali ini...

Mereka fokus pada gadget mereka masing masing, benar benar tidak biasanya bukan? Perubahan seperti ini memang tidak direncanakan tapi terjadi juga pada akhirnya.

Ibu jari mereka bergerak lincah pada layar ponsel mereka masing masing. Tapi tidak semua dari mereka bercengkrama dengan ponsel mereka.

 _Krieet..._

Seseorang bangkit dari kursinya. Dia terlihat bersiap untuk pergi dari kelas itu, Sungmin menoleh pada orang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, "Ryeowook, kau ingin pergi ke-".

"Keluar." Jawab Ryeowook dengan singkat. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengekuarkan suara sama sekali, lalu Ryeowook benar benar pergi meninggalkan kelas itu...

Dengan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kepergiannya.

...

...

...

 _Greeet! Nyit!_

Suara meja tergeser sampai berdenyit terdengar, seluruh murid kelas XII-J tanpa Ryeowook berkumpul di tengah tengah kelas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ryeowook?". Eunhyuk menatap Kibum yang membuka pembicaraan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku kira orang sepertimu tidak akan tertarik pada hal seperti ini, ternyata aku salah."

Sayangnya Kibum tidak menggubris tanggapan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya tidak penting dan bukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Anak cerdas itu lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Sungmin, "Kau dan Zhoumi tahu alasannya kan?".

"Ah! Benar, Zhoumi! Kau bilang kau akan memberitahu kami tadi." Kangin berusaha menagih janji dari orang seperti Zhoumi.

"Niatnya begitu, tapi karena dia mengamuk aku jadi mengurungkan niatku!", Telunjuk Zhoumi mengacung pada sang ketua kelas.

Leeteuk kembali naik pitam, "JADI KAU MENYALAHIKU?! MEMANGNYA SEMUA INI SALAHKU?!".

Leeteuk hampir saja memukul Zhoumi, oh... Berterima kasih lah pada Kangin karena berhasil menahannya sebelum terjadi perang saudara.

Heechul mengacak ngacak rambut indahnya, "Aish! Hentikan ini! Jangan membuat semuanya semakin rumit! Topik pembicaraan kita adalah Ryeowook, jangan bicarakan yang lain, ergh!".

"Menurut kalian apa yang mengubah kebiasaan Ryeowook? Dia jadi lebih sering keluar kelas akhir akhir ini..." Siwon berusaha membuat pembicaraan mereka tidak melenceng terlalu jauh.

"Masalah? Mungkin..." Henry tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Hankyung menimlali Henry, "Tapi jika dia memiliki masalah, seharusnya dia lebih sering berdiam diri." Mereka membenarkan pernyataan Hankyung.

Sungmin menampakkan wajah jahilnya, "Sekarang, biarkan aku yang bertanya pada kalian... Menurut kalian apa yang membuat seseorang sering pergi keluar tanpa alasan yang jelas?".

Hening, sepertinya koneksi otak mereka terganggu.

"Ish payah!", Keluh Sungmin pada teman temannya. Zhoumi mendengus, "Yang payah itu pertanyaanmu bukan teman temanmu!".

"Kenapa aku berpikir Ryeowook sedang jatuh cinta?".

Yesung menjadi pusat perhatian teman temannya karena pernyataannya sendiri.

"Tunggu, apa? Jatuh cinta katamu? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?", Hankyung berusaha memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah mendengar, menurutnya akhir akhir ini penyakit telinga dapat menular.

"Itu... Sebenarnya hanya tebakkan ku saja. Aku sering tidak sengaja melihatnya bersama seorang perempuan akhir akhir ini, tapi aku tidak mengenal perempuan itu walaupun aku hafal wajahnya. Hmm... Dia juga sering keluar kelas untuk pergi ke aula bukan? Kalau tidak salah, akan ada pentas theater untuk kelulusan kelas XII, kelas XII mungkin tidak akan berpartisipasi nantinya, tapi murid kelas X dan XI akan menampilkan pentas itu, dan perempuan yang sering bersama Ryeowook adalah salah satu pemeran theater."

"Astaga ternyata dia tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan kita Sungmin..." Zhoumi tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum, "Ah... Tidak juga. Aku hanya berusaha memperhatikan kalian saja."

Mereka terdiam dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya. Mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung.

"Sejak kapan kau...?", Kibum tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia bingung harus bertanya apa pada Yesung.

"Sejak kapan aku memperhatikan kalian maksudmu?".

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu... Sejak kapan kau sadar jika Ryeowook bertingkah aneh?".

"Masih ingat hari dimana kita mencari buku Young Seonsaengnim? Sejak hari itu ia mulai bertingkah aneh."

Sungmin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya sempurna, "Oh! Ternyata anak kelas XI-C dari gedung sebelah yang membuat Ryeowook bisa segila ini! Siapa namanya ya...? Ah! Krystal, Krystal Jung."

Kibum menyiritkan matanya, "Siapa? Krystal Jung katamu?", Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

"Bukankah dia adalah adiknya Jessica Jung?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan teman temannya. Donghae berusaha mengingat ngingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, "Ah... Maksudmu senior Jessica yang terkenal sebagai ketua osis paling dingin dalam catatan sejarah sekolah ini? Dia alumni dari kelas A bukan?". Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantab.

Siwon mendengus lalu tersenyum manis, "Berarti teman kita Ryeowook benar benar luar biasa jika dia bisa menaklukkan Krystal mengingat sifatnya dengan kakaknya tidak jauh berbeda."

Henry menautkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dahinya, "Tidak ku sangka ternyata adik kelas itu dapat membuat Ryeowook menjadi seperti ini!".

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?".

Suara yang berasal dari belakang kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ryeowook tiba tiba ada di kelas itu tanpa diundang dan tanpa permisi.

"Ryeowook... Sejak kapan kau disini...?", Sungmin terlihat kaku, sebenarnya bukan hanya Sungmin tapi yang lain juga.

"Sejak tadi, kenapa? Memangnya ada apa denganku?".

"Kita bawa santai saja, oke? Terlalu tegang itu tidak baik." Zhoumi menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi bukannya semakin mencair melainkan suasanya semakin membeku karena tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, memangnya ada apa denganku?", Ryeowook mulai tidak tahan, cara bertanyanya bahkan terdengar sangat lelah.

Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Hmm... Begini, Ryeowook... Apa kau merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan dirimu?".

"Tidak, kenapa?".

 _Plak!_

Kepala Siwon sukses mendapat pukulan dari Kangin karena pertanyaannya yang dijawab dengan singkat oleh Ryeowook.

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin dia merasa ada yang berbeda pada dirinya." Kyuhyun menimpali pukulan Kangin pada Siwon dengan penuturannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa aku tidak mengerti?!", Ryeowook semakin tidak tenang dengan situasi yang membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama hari ini.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merasa ada yang berubah dengan sikapmu?", Donghae berusaha meyakinkan telinganya. Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Bahkan tidak sama sekali?", kali ini Eunhyuk yang harus meyakinkan telinganya. Ryeowook menggeleng kembali, "Tidak sama sekali! Aku serius sekarang, memangnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal ini padaku?".

Kyuhyun memijit dahinya sambil menghela nafas, "Sudah ku katakan tadi... Dia tidak mungkin merasa dirinya berubah."

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku mengganti pertanyaannya... Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?! Kenapa kalian memberiku pertanyaan seaneh itu?!", Sepertinya Ryeowook mulai frustasi.

"Itu karena memang ada yang berbeda darimu Ryeowook." Sungmin sepertinya memulai peperangan dengan Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Ada."

"Tidak ada."

"Ada!".

"Tidak ada!".

"ADA!".

"TIDAK ADA!".

 _BRAK!_

"CUKUP! KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH ORANG YANG MEMBUAT SEPEDAKU LECET! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KALIAN BISA BERDEBAT SETELAH MEMBUAT SEPEDAKU LECET?!".

Jangan tanya siapa yang meneriaki Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan membawa bawa masalah sepeda lecet yang sebenarnya tidak ada kaitannya di sini, jawabannya adalah Leeteuk.

Heechul memegangi salah satu telinganya, "Ish... Apa kau tidak sadar kau berteriak di telinga siapa? Mereka yang kau marahi, kenapa telingaku yang berdenging?", maklum saja Heechul berkata begitu, dia berada tepat di samping Leeteuk.

Setelah itu tentu saja Heechul mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari mantan rivalnya, "Apa katamu tadi?!". Heechul tentu membalasnya lagi dengan tatapan sinis dan desisan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey, sudahlah! Jangan buat perdebatan yang baru atau ku lempar kalian keluar jendela!", Kangin yang frustasi dengan suatuasi saat ini justru mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Leeteuk dan Heechul, namun bersyukurlah karena Kangin dua orang mantan rival yang menjadi dekat itu akhirnya damai walaupun dalam diam.

Dan sebenarnya, Kangin mati kutu setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari orang yang ia bentak tadi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tawa mereka setengah mati melihat ekspresi Kangin setelah di tatapan oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Kalian berani menertawaiku hah?!", Bentakan Kangin justru membuat tawa dua anak kembar beda orang tua itu terlepas tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Wajahnya Kangin! Euhahahaha!", Donghae memegangi perutnya. Eunhyuk memegangi rahangnya yang sakit, "Ternyata Leeteuk masih kesal dengan sepedanya yang lecet, dugaanku kali ini benar Donghae~ dia masih marah euahahahaha~".

"KALIAN MENERTAWAI KAMI HAH?!", Bentak Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk justru menganggapi itu hanya sebagai candaan, "Maafkan kami Senpai~ Hihihihi~".

"Sudahlah hentikan ini," Suara Kibum seakan menghipnotis mereka untuk benar benar berhenti, "Kita langsung pada intinya saja sekarang. Ryeowook, kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?".

 _Heg!_

Jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti detik itu juga, Kibum benar benar membuatnya terasa tertusuk di bagian organ vitalnya. Tubuhnya bahkan tak dapat digerakan setelah itu, keringat meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Ryeowook... Hey! Ryeowook! Kau kenapa?!", Shindong mengguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook untuk menjaga kesadaran Ryeowook yang semakin berkurang.

Mata Ryeowook mulai berputar, "Rasanya aku ingin pingsan..." Tubuh Ryeowook mulai melemas dan akhirnya lunglai di dekapan Shindong.

"RYEOWOOK!".

"RYEOWOOK KAU TIDAK BOLEH PINGSAN RYEOWOOK!".

"RYEOWOOK SADARLAH! JANGAN PINGSAN!".

"RYEOWOOK BANGUN! UKS JAUH DARI SINI RYEOWOOK!".

"RYEOWOOK JANGAN MENYUSAHKAN KAMI ASTAGA!".

"HARUSNYA KAU SADAR JIKA PINGSAN ITU MEREPOTKAN ORANG LAIN RYEOWOOK!".

Yah, kira kira itu lah reaksi mereka atas ketidak sadaran Ryeowook.

"Ini semua salahmu Kibum." Siwon mengatakan itu saat ia berusaha menyadarkan Ryeowook. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sinisnya, "Kau ingin mendeklarasikan perang lagi denganku?".

"Jika kau tidak mengakatan hal ini padanya seperti tadi, dia tidak mungkin pingsan!".

"Aku melakukan itu karena kalian terlalu banyak bertele tele! Ryeowook sendiri bahkan sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ini!".

"Tapi seharusnya kau tahu jika Ryeowook itu tidak bisa dikejutkan seperti ini! Semuanya menjadi kacau karenamu!".

"Jadi semua ini salahku? Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja padanya kenapa dia pingsan?! Memangnya seberapa mengejutkannya pertanyaanku sampai dia pingsan?!".

"Kau ini benar benar tidak tahu diri Kim Kibum!".

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan Choi Siwon!".

"Berisik! Ryeowook sudah sadar!", bentakan sekaligus informasi dari Henry menghentikan perdebatan antara Kibum dan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kibum dingin, "Jika kau membuatnya pingsan lagi akan ku hajar kau." Ancaman Siwon hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kibum.

"Eungh..." Lenguhan meluncur keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Apa yang-"

"A-a-a! Jangan berakting seperti orang amnesia, itu terlalu klasik!", Heechul berhasil menghentikan pertanyaan Ryeowook yang belum tuntas setelah sadar dari pingsan singkatnya.

Ryeowook bangkit dari posisinya, "Baiklah... Apa aku pingsan?", tanyanya polos dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keren(?).

"Tidak, kau baru saja bangun dari tidur siangmu," Yesung mendapat tatapan malas dari teman temannya, "Apa?".

Ryeowook menyuingkan senyumannya mendengar jawaban konyol Yesung, "Begitukah? Ku rasa aku benar benar tidur dengan nyenyak tadi."

"Hentikan itu Ryeowook, kau baru saja pingsan dan ketika sadar kau berubah menjadi orang keren, keterlaluan." Eunhyuk sepertinya iri dengan Ryeowook, jadi ya begitulah.

"Hey Ryeowook...", Panggilan horror Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak jangkung itu, "Kenapa kau sering keluar kelas akhir akhir ini...?".

Ryeowook memperhatikan teman temannya satu persatu, atmosfer kelas itu berubah menjadi dingin secara tiba tiba, "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Aku minta kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukannya bertanya balik padaku Ryeowook..."

"Aku cuma pergi keluar, memangnya tidak boleh? Jika aku selalu di kelas aku akan bosan."

"Ah~ Jadi maksudmu kelas ini membosankan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku tidak bilang jika kelas ini membosankan! Hanya saja..."

"Lalu kenapa setiap pulang sekolah kau pulang sendirian dan berkata 'Kalian duluan saja! Aku masih ada urusan' hm? Kenapa?".

"Itu karena memang aku ada urusan!".

"Maksudmu kencan begitu?".

SKAK MAT! Ryeowook kehabisan kata katanya! Zhoumi kau luar biasa~!

"Kenapa diam Ryeowook?", Zhoumi menatap lekat pancaran mata Ryeowook yang gugup, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan? Kami sudah mengetahuinya."

"A-apa maksud kalian...?", Ryeowook berakting sebagai anak polos yang tidak tahu apa apa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung mengambil alih investigasi(?) kali ini, "Kau pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui seseorang, orang itu lebih sering berada di aula karena itu kau pergi ke sana terlebih dulu sebelum pergi mencarinya di tempat lain, hanya perempuan itu yang menjadi objek pencarianmu selama dua minggu ini benar?".

"Dia murid kelas XI-C dari gedung sebelah, murid yang mengembalikan buku milik Young Seonsaengnim pada kita, benarkan Ryeowook?", Sungmin membuat Ryeowook semakin gugup.

"Jung Krystal... Itu dia bukan? Orang yang merubah sikapmu adalah dia, benarkan?", kali ini Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

Suhu tubuh Ryeowook kembali memanas, wajahnya semakin merah dengan peluh keringat meluncur indah dari dahinya.

"Ryeowook jika kau pingsan lagi aku tidak akan menahan tubuhmu, aku sibuk mengunyah keripik sekarang." Ancam Shindong pada Ryeowook, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tega jika tidak menahan tubuh Ryeowook saat anak itu pingsan.

Ryeowook menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Kau tidak apa apa?", Siwon mulai khawatir pada Ryeowook, karena sangat menyusahkan jika Ryeowook pingsan lagi begitu pikirnya.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, "Aku baik baik saja... Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa percaya jika kalian dapat mengetahuinya secepat dan semudah ini... Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"A-apa katanya?", Hankyung merasa sepertinya penyakit telinga memang menular, karena itu ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar... Maksudmu kau bahkan tidak tahu apa kau sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak?", Pertanyaan dari Heechul mendapat anggukan cepat dari Ryeowook.

Leeteuk tidak mempercayai Ryeowook dengan jawaban seperti itu, "Ah! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kau tidak-".

"Tapi aku memang tidak tahu...", Ryeowook bahkan berani memotong perkataan seseorang sekarang.

Donghae berpindah tempat menuju tempat Ryeowook, ia menyelip di antara Ryeowook dan Shindong, "Biarkan aku membantumu menjawab pertanyaan tadi."

"Apa kau sering memikirkan dia setiap saat? Setelah pertama kali bertemu?".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?".

"Tentu saja aku tahu, lalu apa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat saat kau bertemu dengannya?".

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?".

"Aku memang mengetahuinya, hmh... Apa kau ingin menemuinya lagi dan lagi setelah ia membuat darahmu seakan berdesir saat berjumpa dengannya?".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini, Donghae?".

"Tentu saja aku tahu, lalu apa kau selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia agar kau dapat melihat senyumannya setiap saat bersamamu?".

"Kau mengetahui semuanya..."

"Memang, jika kau merasakan semua itu, itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta!".

Wajah Ryeowook berubah menjadi merah padam mendengar semua penjalasan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Donghae.

"Aaaa~ Ryeowook sedang jatuh cinta~ Hatinya berbunga bunga~." Godaan Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Ryeowook semakin memanas, "Jangan menggodaku Eunhyuk... Aku malu..."

Suasana riuh menggelegar setelah itu, kelas itu mendadak seperti kelas perempuan hanya karena teriakan heboh dari Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Ish! Kalian ini laki laki seharusnya lebih Manly! Bukannya berubah menjadi Feminim!", Kangin yang memprotes hal seperti, tidak aneh jika dia yang protes.

"Ah jangan begitu Kangin, kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta jadi kau tidak tahu rasanya~." Henry berusaha membela Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Menurut Kangin pembelaan Henry mirip seperti genjatan senjata, "Sembarangan! Aku pernah jatuh cinta!", Tukasnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi akhirnya pasti mengecewakan bukan?".

Jantung Kangin terasa tertusuk ratusan jarum mendengar pertanyaan bernada meledek dari Heechul, dan itu sukses membuatnya terdiam.

"Waaaa~ ternyata aku benar." Heechul sepertinya sedang senang meledek Kangin hari ini. Kangin mendengus, "Diam kau berisik!" Bentakan Kangin bahkan terdengar sangat lembut.

"Hey Ryeowook, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Leeteuk mendapat anggukan polos dari Ryeowook. Leeteuk sedang menyusun kata kata yang benar di otaknya, "Kau sudah sering bertemu dengannya, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?".

"Astaga, kenapa terburu buru sekali? Mereka saja baru dekat selama dua minggu, tidak bisakah santai sedikit? Biarkan mereka semakin dekat saja dulu." Heechul menyahutkan pertanyaan Leeteuk untuk Ryeowook.

"Tapi yang dia sukai adalah Krystal, adiknya senior Jessica. Bukankah kalian semua tahu jika senior Jessica itu adalah sosok osis terdingin dan perempuan yang paling menjadi pujaan hati semua laki laki di sekolah ini dulu? Tetapi kenyataannya, senior Jessica adalah orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain dengan berakting baik hati di depan banyak laki laki agar mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

Leeteuk membuat mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"Tapi... Mungkin saja Krystal memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan kakaknya, iyakan?", mereka semua membenarkan pendapat Henry yang lebih positif.

"Bicara soal Krystal, sudah seberapa dekat kau dengannya Ryeowook?", Sungmin sepertinya penasaran dengan hubungan Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook mengeluarkan semburat merah, "I-itu... Errr... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya Sungmin..."

"Astaga kenapa dia terlihat seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta?", Gumaman Kangin nampaknya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, teman temannya sedang terfokus dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau sering pulang bersamanya kan?".

Ryeowook mengangguk malu mendengar pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk, "Awalnya itu tidak disengaja, aku bertemu dengannya di persimpangan jalan dan ternyata dia pulang menuju arah yang sama denganku."

"Ah... Dia pasti berbagi banyak cerita denganmu." Tebakan Eunhyuk benar lagi, Ryeowook kembali mengangguk malu, Ryeowook sedikit bangga pada dirinya sekarang.

"Tidak ku sangka Ryeowook yang polos ini dapat mendekati orang seperti Krystal, beruntung sekali." Gumam Donghae memuji temannya itu.

"Kau iri?", Heechul kembali menggoda temannya. Donghae mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja! Dia begitu beruntung!".

"Bisa kita bicara yang lebih serius?", Kibum sepertinya ingin membuat suatu langkah besar dalam hubungan Ryeowook, "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Ryeowook?".

"Eh? Itu...", Oke Ryeowook butuh waktu untuk berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu..."

Ryeowook kembali terdiam sejenak, "Aku memang ingin menyatakannya tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya... Aku... Aku takut dia tidak akan-".

"Tidak masalah!".

Perkataan Ryeowook dipotong paksa oleh Shindong, "Kau harus menghilangkan pikiran negatif mu, sesekali kau harus berpikir yang baik baik."

 _Puk!_

"Jika kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, kami bisa membantumu, kami akan membantumu." Ucap Donghae dengan yakin.

Ryeowook memperhatikan satu persatu teman temannya, "Kalian... Benar akan membantuku...?". Ryeowook mendapat anggukan pasti dari teman temannya.

"Terima kasih..."

"Jangan berterima kasih untuk hal ini Ryeowook, teman yang baik memang seharusnya seperti ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat senyuman di wajah Ryeowook semakin mengembang.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya yang dia acungkan ke udara, "Baiklah, ayo kita jalankan rencana pertama."

.

.

.

"Memangnya apa rencana pertama kita?".

Hening...

Shindong benar, pertanyaannya benar, mereka tidak punya rencana apapun.

"Ini rencanaku! Bukan rencana kita!", Donghae berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Kangin mendengus, "Kenapa bisa bisanya kau membuat rencana sediri?".

Donghae menatap Kangin malas, "Ish! Dengarkan saja dulu rencanaku!". Kali ini mereka berusaha mendengarkan suara Donghae dengan seksama.

"Rencana pertama dariku adalah chattingan."

"Hanya itu?".

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung, "Untuk sementara ini hanya itu, pendekatan yang lebih erat lagi dapat membuka jalan bagi kesempatan yang lebih cemerlang~ mengerti maksudku tidak?".

Hening lagi...

Donghae menghela nafasnya, " Maksudku begini, Ryeowook dan Krystal itu dekat hanya sebagai 'teman'. Nah, aku ingin mendekatkan mereka berdua dengan cara chattingan, biasanya perempuan akan lebih mudah diluluhkan jika dia sudah dekat dengan seseorang, terlebih Krystal menganggap Ryeowook sebagai senior, bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus?".

Mereka (kecuali Ryeowook) kompak mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Donghae.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Cepat lakukan Ryeowook~", Heechul sepertinya tidak sabar melihat reaksi Krystal saat mendapat pesan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk malu, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Aku tidak tahu...".

Donghae berpikir sejenak, "Hm... Katakan saja begini, Hai Krystal, Apa di kelas mu sedang ada guru?". Ryeowook mengangguk lagi lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Krystal di ponselnya dan mengirimnya.

Jangan ditanya seberdebar apa jantung Ryeowook menunggu balasan dari Krystal, dia benar benar terlihat seperti perempuan jatuh cinta dibandingkan... Oke lupakan.

 _Kling~._

"Ada pesan masuk." Ucap Ryeowook memastikan dari siapa pesan itu. "Dari Krystal kah?", Hankyung juga memastikan berasal darimana pesan itu.

Mata Ryeowook berbinar binar, teman temannya yang lain semakin penasaran apa isi pesan itu.

"Tidak ku sangka dia akan sebaik ini~", Hati Ryeowook seakan berbunga bunga detik itu juga, dia benar benar bahagia. Eunhyuk benar benar penasaran dengan isi pesan itu, "Apa katanya?".

"Aku dapat bonus internet sebesar 2 GB~ Uwaaaaaa."

"HEEEH?!".

Mereka benar benar terkejut mendengar isi pesan yang diterima Ryeowook.

"Dia memberimu bonus? Ah... aku rasa penyakit telinga memang menular..." Hankyung semakin percaya jika penyakit telinga benar benar bisa menular.

"Itu pesan dari siapa?", Kyuhyun berusaha meluruskan semua ini. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, "Tentu saja operator, memangnya siapa lagi? Krystal? Itu tidak mungkin."

Hah... Bersyukurlah Ryeowook karena dia adalah salah satu teman mereka, jika bukan... Dia pasti sudah diterjunkan dari jendela kelas mereka.

 _Kling~._

Ponsel Ryeowook kedatangan pesan lagi.

"Jangan katakan pada kami jika itu dari operator lagi.", Kibum mulai mengancam Ryeowook dengan serius. Ryeowook menatap Kibum polos, "Tapi ini dari Krystal..."

"Apa katanya? Apa katanya?", Shindong yang penasaran kali ini. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya mengunyah keripik kentang karena sangat penasaran.

"Dia bilang, 'Tidak ada guru di kelasku senior, ada apa?' ...Aku harus membalas apa lagi padanya?".

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, boleh tidak? Aku sedang bosan. Begitu bagaimana?", Usul Eunhyuk diterima dengan baik oleh teman temannya dan Ryeowook segera mengetiknya.

 _Kling~._

"Astaga balasannya cepat sekali, apa katanya?", Leeteuk mulai terbawa suasana.

Ryeowook kembali membacakan pesan itu, "Dia bilang, 'Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak? Aku juga sedang bosan sekarang, bagaimana jika kita bertemu di suatu tempat?".

Kelas itu mendadak heboh setelah Ryeowook membacakan pesan dari Krystal.

"Dia mengajakmu bertemu?! Astaga! Terima ajakkannya Ryeowook!", Henry terlihat semakin antusias dengan hubungan antara Ryeowook dan Krystal.

"Tapi... Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak bisa bertemu dengan Krystal saat ini." Suara Zhoumi yang terdengar sangat serius mengalihkan mereka, Zhoumi menunjuk ke arah sesosok wanita yang berjalan masuk menuju kelas mereka.

"Hwang Seonsaengnim senang sekali menghancurkan suasana..." Gumaman Shindong dibenarkan oleh teman temannya.

Heechul yang merasa dikhianati oleh mantan rivalnya mendekati Leeteuk dengan wajah yang begitulah, "Kau bilang dia tidak hadir..."

"Aku hanya memberi informasi jika err... Tidak ada pelajarannya, bukan berarti dia tidak hadir kan?".

Heechul hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, ia malas membalas Leeteuk jika sudah begini.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telat hadir, ada urusan mendadak tadi. Tapi kalian sudah ku beri tugas bukan? Apa tugasnya sudah kalian kerjakan?".

 _Deg!_

Matilah kalian semua wahai murid murid yang malas...

Hwang Seonsaengnim tidak mendengar jawaban sama sekali, "Kenapa kalian diam?".

"Kami belum mengerti tentang materi itu Seonsaengnim, jadi kami belum mengerjakannya." Yesung bagaikan pahlawan yang datang kesiangan, karena dia teman temannya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Begitukah? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, tapi setelah ini kerjakan tugas itu lalu kumpulkan di meja ku ya."

"Baik Seonsaengnim!".

Yesung benar benar seorang penyelamat, kalau saja tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu saat Hwang Seonsaengnim mereka pasti akan menjadi tahanan lagi sekarang.

Selama jam pelajaran yang hampir habis itu, Hwang Seonsaengnim menjelaskan seluruh isi Bab itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tetapi sebenarnya perhatian Hwang Seonsaengnim tertuju pada Ryeowook seorang.

Ryeowook yang duduk di deretan paling depan, sedang bercumbu dengan ponselnya. Memang sesekali dia memperhatikan Hwang Seonsaengnim, tapi tangannya tetap tidak lepas dari ponselnya, dan itu sedikit mengganggu mata Hwang Seonsaengnim.

 _CLANG~/KLING~/Ting Tong!_

Mereka membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna, ponsel mereka berdering secara bersamaan karena ada pesan masuk. Hwang Seonsaengnim menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan, kelas itu semakin tegang sekarang. Ingin tahu siapa pelaku yang telah membuat ponsel mereka berdering?

Jawabannya adalah Kim Ryeowook, memangnya siapa lagi? Operator?

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membuka ponsel mereka kecuali Zhoumi. Anak itu mengambil ponselnya dari meja lacinya, ia mengecek pesan dari Ryeowook.

 _'Bantu aku, aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia bilang, 'Apa senior pernah menyukai seseorang? Jika pernah tolong beri saran padaku, aku menyukai seseorang dan dia tidak tahu jika aku menyukainya, dia seniorku juga, aku harus bagaimana? Menyatakan perasaanku padanya atau menunggunya dalam diam?'. Siapapun bantu aku! Aku tidak sanggup membalasnya...'_

Isi pesan Ryeowook ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

Zhoumi memutar pikirannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia ada diposisi Ryeowook.

'Jika kau sanggup, katakan padanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu, tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua. Di sisi lain, kau juga harus mengerti jika cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, jika kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum itu artinya kau berhasil membuatnya bahagia, walaupun senyumnya bukan untukmu.'

Begitu pesan Zhoumi, tidak ada bunyi bunyian ponsel lagi setelah Zhoumi mengirim pesan itu, mereka sudah mensilent ponsel mereka.

Tapi karena balasan dari Zhoumi itu, Ryeowook kembali fokus pada ponselnya tanpa memikirkan sesosok jelmaan iblis sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Ryeowook masih terfokus pada ponselnya, sedangkan Hwang Seonsaengnim berusaha mengambil ponsel milik anak yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 _Grab!_

Akhirnya ponsel Ryeowook jatuh ke tangan Hwang Seonsaengnim. Murid yang lain hanya dapat khawatir dalam diam, mereka takut ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang.

"S-seon... Seonsaengnim...", Ryeowook menatap Hwang Seonsaengnim dengan tatapan memelas. Hwang Seonsaengnim tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook, ia lebih peduli pada ponsel milik Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya yang Ryeowook takutkan bukanlah ponselnya yang disita atau chatnya dengan Krystal dibaca oleh Hwang Seonsaengnim, melainkan...

"Wallpaper macam apa ini Ryeowook?!"

Hwang Seonsaengnim membalikkan ponsel Ryeowook dan menampilkan foto Ryeowook yang mempout bibirnya dengan imut plus boneka di tangannya sebagai wallpapernya, dan itu membuat murid yang lain terkekeh.

Benar benar tidak manly...

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Rencana pertama gagal!", Putusan Leeteuk seakan tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun bahkan Donghae sekalipun, tidak guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka di jam pelajaran ini.

"Krystal benar benar menanyakan itu padamu? Astaga yang benar saja...", Kangin sepertinya sulit menerima kenyataan jika ia menjadi Ryeowook.

"Kita harus membuat rencana kedua." Usulan Kibum diterima dengan baik oleh teman temannya. Eunhyuk menatap Kibum serius, "Tapi apa rencananya?".

"Ryeowook harus menyatakan cintanya pada Krystal..."

Kyuhyun mendapat tatapan yang sangat serius dari teman temannya yang lain, mereka setuju dengan ide dari Kyuhyun.

"Caranya?", oke Eunhyuk membuat mereka kembali berpikir sedangkan Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk diam, dia merasa teman temannya lebih profesional darinya untuk masalah ini.

"Mudah saja," Hankyung menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini, "Kebanyakan perempuan itu suka dengan bunga, beri saja ia bunga dan nyatakan perasaanmu."

Ide yang bagus~

"Bunganya bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin pergi keluar sekolah hanya untuk membeli bunga kan? Lagipula untuk apa kita membeli bunga mahal jika pada akhirnya cinta Ryeowook tidak di terima? Itu sama saja percuma..." Ucapan Heechul kembali tidak bisa disaring, tapi ia ada benarnya.

Leeteuk memutar bola mata sambil terkekeh, "Untuk apa membeli bunga?". Kali ini sang ketua kelas lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Seingatku kita menanam mawar pada pot yang ada di luar kelas."

Leeteuk benar benar membuka jalan pikiran teman temannya yang sempit. Mereka memang sudah lama menanam berbagai tanaman hias di luar kelas mereka yang langsung menghadap ke luar gedung bukan ke koridor, pihak sekolah memang memberikan tempat (mirip kanopi) untuk meletakkan tanaman di bagian luar kelas mereka tepat di bawah jendela.

Mereka semua segera melongok ke luar jendela dan mereka menemukan mawar yang Leeteuk maskud, bunga mawar itu tumbuh dengan cantik walaupun hanya di dalam pot.

Zhoumi dengan sigap mengambil pot itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kelas, tangannya adalah tangan yang paling panjang dari yang lain.

"Hah... Kenapa rasanya berat untuk memetik bunga ini...", Gumam Henry dengan wajah imutnya, tapi ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari teman temannya.

Kangin mengambil alih komando, "Potong saja salah satu bunga mawar itu dan hilangkan durinya, lalu berikan padanya, mudah bukan?".

"Mudah karena kau hanya bicara~." Shindong segera mendapat tatapan horror dari Kangin, sebenarnya ia tidak ada maksud untuk mengatakan itu, ia hanya butuh sedikit hiburan saja.

"Gunting, aku butuh gunting." Siwon segera memberikan gunting miliknya pada Zhoumi dengan sigap.

Zhoumi mencabut salah satu bunga itu sampai ke akarnya, lalu memotong bagian bawah bunga itu dengan rapi, dan menghilangkan duri yang ada di bunga itu.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya singkat, "Sudah... Ini sudah selesai, berikan padanya Ryeowook."

"Tidak bisa."

Eh?

"Apa katamu tadi? Tidak bisa?", Hankyung mengorek lubang telinganya, sepertinya penyakit telinga sangat berbahaya pikirnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Krystal pernah bercerita padaku, pernah ada yang memberinya mawar seperti itu dan dia mengalami alergi pada kulitnya." Jawab Ryeowook dengan polos.

"Itu bukan alergi Ryeowook, dia hanya tidak mau ada orang yang memberi mawar seperti itu karena dia tahu mawar itu tidak ada harganya." Balas Kibum dengan cara bicaranya yang sarkastik.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana...?", Ryeowook kita benar benar merasa bimbang dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia benar benar terlihat seperti anak kucing yang malang.

"Bukankah ada plastik wrap di lemari?", Kali ini Shindong yang menjadi pembuka pikiran mereka, dia memang sering membuka lemari kelas entah apa alasannya

"Lalu pitanya?", Pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk segera di jawab dengan cepat oleh Yesung, "Ku rasa Heechul punya banyak gulungan pita berwarna warni di dalam tasnya~".

Godaan dari Yesung membuat Heechul naik darah, "Apa maksudmu bangak gulungan pita warna warni?! Aku hanya punya pita warna merah!".

"Yah~ apapun itu, intinya kau mempunyai pita." Yesung membuat Heechul bungkam seketika, kau keren Yesung~.

Zhoumi mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Heechul, "Berikan padaku."

"Apa?".

"Berikan pitanya padaku."

"Tidak mau!".

"Jangan seperti perempuan, cepat berikan pitanya padaku."

"Pita itu mahal harganya! Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun! Apalagi untuk perempuan itu! Tidak akan!".

Zhoumi segera menarik punggu leher Heechul, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Heechul, "Ku mohon, demi masa depan Ryeowook yang lebih cerah, berikan pita itu padaku, memangnya kau yakin cinta Ryeowook akan diterima oleh perempuan itu hanya dengan bunga yang bahkan tidak pernah dirawat?".

Heechul membenarkan perkataan Zhoumi dalam diam, lalu ia mengambil pita merah miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Zhoumi, "Kau harus menggantinya jika ini tidak kembali padaku."

Zhoumi tersenyum jahil, "Tentu saja, kau bisa meminta gulungan pita yang banyak pada Siwon, benarkan sobat?".

Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya, ia malas menanggapi perkataan Zhoumi, sedangkan Heechul? Tentu saja dia bungkam, bungkam karena kata Zhoumi Siwon yang akan mengganti pitanya, ia pasti akan mendapat banyak pita.

"Nah selesai!", Zhoumi mengacungkan hasil karyanya pada teman temannya dengan bangga, walaupun sebenarnya hasil karyanya itu hanya sebatas mawar mawar yang dijual di pasaran.

Zhoumi menyerahkan mawar itu pada Ryeowook tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menyerahkan tugas menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook yang selanjutnya pada temannya yang lain.

Ryeowook terdiam untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama, ia berusaha mencari jawaban namun tak kunjung ditemukan, ia ingin bertanya pada teman temannya tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat pertanyaan itu tertahan, tapi karena rasa ingin bertanya itu begitu besar akhirnya pertanyaan itu diluncurkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Lalu... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang berusaha dihindari oleh Zhoumi, ia malas menjawabnya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook juga tidak enak hati selalu bertanya seperti itu pada teman temannya, tetapi karena keadaan gawat darurat seperti ini ya... mau tidak mau ia harus menanyakannya.

Donghae kembali mengambil alih, "Tanyakan padanya apa dia sedang ada pelajaran atau tidak, jika tidak ajak dia bertemu di suatu tempat."

Ryeowook paham dan segera mengikuti arahan Donghae dengan cermat. Dan pesan Ryeowook mendapatkan balasan cepat dari Krystal.

"Dia bilang, kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru dan dia bersedia bertemu denganku di halaman belakang."

Henry berdiri di garis paling depan, "AYO! PERGI KE HALAMAN BELAKANG!".

 **-Di Halaman Belakang-**

Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi lebih cepat dari Krystal, tentu saja untuk menyusun semua rencana dan memastikan tidak ada yang kacau, akan bahaya jika orang seperti Ryeowook melakukan semua ini sendirian sebelum ia matang.

"Krystal menuju kemari!" Bisik Henry seperti orang berteriak sebagai sinyal bagi teman temannya untuk bersiap di posisi.

Ryeowook sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan temannya yang lain bersembunyi di balik semak semak, bukan, mereka bukan hanya bersembunyi tetapi berkamuflase menjadi semak semak.

Krystal berhasil menemukan Ryeowook tanpa ada sedikit kecurigaan dari pancaran matanya, "Senior Ryeowook, apa kau sudah lama berada di sini?".

"Eh... Tidak, tidak lama." Ryeowook dengan cepat bangkit dari posisinya, dia benar benar kaku sekali, ia tidak tahu harus membahas apa untuk basa basi.

"Oh begitu... Apa yang ingin senior bicarakan denganku?".

"Ehm... I-itu...", tubuh Ryeowook sedikit bergetar, terlebih ketika Krystal menatapnya penasaran, setruman listrik yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya semakin terasa.

"...A-aku... Ingin... Memberikan ini untukmu..."

Ryeowook memperlihatkan bunga mawar yang sejam awal ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya, Krystal nampak terkejut, mungkin Krystal sangat menyukainya begitu pikir Ryeowook.

"Se-senior... Apa senior serius dengan semua ini?".

"Hentikan itu, jangan menggunakan kata senior lagi padaku Krystal, aku benar benar serius dengan semua ini..."

Ryeowook benar benar membuat temannya yang lain tercengang dengan perubahan sikapnya yang terlalu drastis. Krystal bahkan sangat terkejut mendengar kata kata Ryeowook barusan.

"Lalu aku harus mema-".

"Panggil aku kakak."

Krystal kembali terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, entah apa alasannya, mungkin karena Ryeowook benar benar berubah menjadi orang keren hari ini.

"Kakak...", panggil Krystal pada Ryeowook hanya untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan panggilan baru Ryeowook.

Krystal meraih bunga mawar (yang boleh dipetik dari kebun) pemberian Ryeowook, ia berusaha mengendus wangi bunga itu yang sebenarnya hanya wangi parfum mawar milik Heechul.

Aksi Krystal mendapat kekehan pelan dari kelas XII-J...

"Ini untukku?".

"Iya... Tentu saja itu untukmu, aku tidak mungkin memberikan bunga itu untuk orang lain..."

"Ah~ Romantisnya~ Terima kasih kakak..."

Senyuman cerah merekah di wajah Ryeowook yang menampakan sedikit blush di kedua pipinya. Berterima kasih lah pada Donghae yang telah menyusun semua kata kata yang diucapkan Ryeowook pada Krystal.

Ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Krystal, "Uhm... Krystal aku-".

"Tapi kakak tidak perlu repot repot memberi mawar ini padaku," Krystal membuat Ryeowook menghentikan menyampaikan perasaannya, Krystal mengembalikan bunga itu pada Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapat bunga seperti itu, jadi jika kakak ingin memberikan bunga seperti itu padaku, lebih baik tidak perlu, itu hanya merepotkan kakak..."

Pikiran Ryeowook menjadi kacau karena kata kata Krystal terasa sangat menusuk jantungnya.

 _Ting~_

Ponsel Krystal berdering, sepertinya ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari temannya, "Tadi apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan denganku?".

"Tidak ada... Tidak jadi...", Ryeowook menggenggam bunga itu, lalu ia mengembangkan senyumannya lagi, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke kelasmu sebelum terlambat."

Krystal mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu kakak! Jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku ya!", gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang...

Dilanda patah hati.

Semua temannya yang berkamuflase menjadi semak semak kini menampakkan diri mereka.

"Ryeowook! Kau tidak apa apa?", Sungmin nampak sangat khawatir pada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook tersenyum padanya, "Aku baik baik saja..."

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti patah hati sekarang..."

 _Puk!_

Kangin merangkul Ryeowook, "Hatinya tidak patah, itu hanya memar biasa! Benarkan Ryeowook?!".

"Hei, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda! Apa kau tidak dapat melihat jika teman kita baru saja ditolak seperti itu?", Shindong menimpali Kangin dengan santai.

"Yang ditolak hanya bunganya, perasaannya belum!", Kangin berusaha membela dirinya, Shindong juga tidak mau kalah, "Tetapi tetap saja rasanya sakit!".

"BERISIK!", Heechul membuat mereka berdua bungkan seketika, "Sekarang bagaimana Ryeowook? Kau masih ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?".

Genggaman Ryeowook pada bunga yang ada ditangannya semakin mengerat, "Masih, aku ini murid kelas J, tidak mungkin aku menyerah dengan mudah."

"Nah, itu artinya waktunya kita melakukan rencana selanjutnya!", Seru Donghae dengan semangat.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Rencana kedua sudah mereka susun dan sekarang Ryeowook kembali beraksi, tentu saja dengan pengawasan dari teman temannya.

Ingin tahu, apalagi yang akan diberikan Ryeowook pada pujaan hatinya?

Hanya sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hati, itu sebenarnya milik Sungmin, tetapi karena Sungmin sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi jadilah benda itu menjadi hadiah untuk Krystal.

Krystal menemui Ryeowook di depan kantin sekolah.

"Ada apa lagi kakak?".

Ryeowook memegang salah satu tangan Krystal, membukanya, lalu meletakkan gantungan kunci berbentuk hati berwarna pink itu pada Krystal, "Ini untukmu..."

Hening...

 _'Ingat! Jangan sampai ada waktu hening yang lama seperti tadi!'_ , Kata kata dari Yesung mengiang ngiang di dalam otak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera tersadar dan,

"Krystal aku-!".

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang tadi? Kakak tidak perlu melakukan ini untukku, ini hanya akan merepotkan kakak."

Ryeowook kembali terdiam, Krystal mengembalikan benda itu dan pergi meninggal Ryeowook begitu saja.

Teman temannya segera menghampiri anak yang patah hati lagi untuk kedua kalinya dengan orang yang sama.

"Aku tahu kau pasti baik baik saja kan?", Pertanyaan Yesung segera mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin, " Sungmin ini..."

"Ambil saja untukmu, jika kau ingin menjualnya atau memberikannya pada orang lain juga tidak masalah, aku benar benar tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Ryeowook tertegun, "Kalau begitu... Aku akan memberikan ini pada ibuku saja..."

"Benda seperti itu kau berikan pada ibumu? Memangnya tidak ada yang lebih jelek lagi?", Mulut Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan kata kata yang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Ryeowook, sebaiknya kita segera menyusun rencana ketiga." Kibum hanya mendapat dengusan dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali ke kelas mereka, tanpa suara apalagi candaan, mereka semua sedang berkelut pada pikiran mereka masing masing, dan ada kesamaan dalam pikiran mereka satu sama lain.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Ryeowook yang nampak lemah ternyata bisa sekuat ini?

 _Kling~_

Ponsel Ryeowook berdering, ada pesan masuk.

Krystal

Itu tulisan yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Ryeowook segera membuka pesan tersebut.

'Kakak~ Apa kakak punya cokelat? Jika tidak ada juga tidak masalah kakak, tapi jika ada bisa berikan cokelat itu padaku? Sudah meleleh juga tidak masalah. Maaf karena tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan sekarang justru meminta yang tidak tidak padamu, tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang dan aku benar benar membutuhkan cokelat saat ini... Ku mohon kakak.'

Ah... Hati Ryeowook kembali mengiba setelah membaca pesan itu.

 _'Cokelat ya...?'_ , Ryeowook membatin untuk berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oh! Ada!", Ryeowook segera melesat menuju kelasnya.

Itu membuat temannya yang lain kebingungan karenanya, dan karena itu mereka semua -kecuali Hankyung yang sedang ke kamar kecil- menyusul Ryeowook ke kelas mereka.

Kembali ke Ryeowook, anak itu segera melesat masuk ke dalam kelasnya berusaha mencari cokelat yang ia maksud.

Matanya mengarah pada loker sebelah kanan kelas, ia tidak ingat itu milik siapa tapi intinya, dia ingat jika ada cokelat di salah satu loker itu.

"Kau kenapa Ryeowook?!", Leeteuk panik setengah mati hanya karena Ryeowook ingin mencari cokelat.

Ryeowook terlihat berusaha keluar dari kelas itu dengan tergesa gesa, "Krystal meminta cokelat padaku! Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus?! Ini bisa menjadi rencana ketiga kita! Aku pergi dulu!".

Ryeowook segera melesat keluar dari kelas itu, dan lagi lagi teman temannya yang lain hanya dapat temenung melihat kepergian Ryeowook yang begitu cepat.

Ryeowook merasa ini adalah kesempatan besar baginya.

 _Bruk!_

Ryeowook bahkan sampai menambrak Hankyung di tangga menuju kelasnya, "Maafkan aku! Nanti akan ku jelaskan semuanya ya!".

Yah... Hal yang sama kembali terulang, Ryeowook melesat cepat dan Hankyung hanya terdiam bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa...?", Hankyung menggaruk punggung kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

Dan sesampainya ia di kelas,

"Bertemu dengan Ryeowook tidak?", pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk menyambutnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat memasuki kelasnya.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya kenapa?".

Henry mendekati Hankyung, "Apa kau melihat benda yang ia bawa?". Hankyung menggeleng, "Memangnya apa?".

"Dia membawa cokelat...", jawab Yesung dengan nada horror. Kedua alis Hankyung bertautan, "Cokelat? Cokelat darimana?".

"Dari sini, dia mengambilnya dari sini." Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah loker tempat dimana Ryeowook mengambil cokelat.

Hankyung juga ikut menunjuk lokernya, "Lokerku? Maksud kalian dia mengambil cokelat itu di lokerku?".

Mereka semua mengangguk dengan kompak, sedangkan Hankyung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Memangnya ada apa?", Henry merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ekspresi Hankyung benar benar membuat mereka khawatir.

"Cokelat itu sudah kadaluarsa dua minggu lalu..."

.

.

.

"APA?!".

Heechul kembali naik darah, "JIKA ITU SUDAH KADALUARSA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUANGNYA?!".

"Aku tidak ingat jika cokelat itu masih ada di sana...", Hankyung berusaha menghindari pukulan demi pukulan Heechul di kepalanya.

Setelah itu hening...

.

.

.

"Lalu... Ryeowook benar benar akan memberi cokelat itu pada Krystal?", pertanyaan Shindong membuat pikiran mereka berpikir lagi.

Sepertinya koneksi di otak mereka terganggu...

.

.

.

"ASTAGA RYEOWOOK!".

Histeris mereka ketika tersadar, mereka segera berlari menyusul Ryeowook sebelum anak polos itu memberi cokelat kadaluarsa milik Hankyung pada Krystal.

Gaya lari mereka mirip seperti orang yang sedang kejar kejar anjing galak.

Sang kuda Choi Siwon memimpin pengejaran seorang Kim Ryeowook, sedangkan Hankyung si atlet basket berada di posisi kedua, dan di posisi terakhir...

Cho Kyuhyun.

Haha, anak itu memang tidak punya ketertarikan pada marathon, bahkan jika marathonnya berupa game sekalipun ia tidak akan peduli.

"RYEOWOOK!".

Teriak Siwon pada Ryeowook saat jarak antara mereka semakin habis. Ryeowook menoleh dengan wajah polosnya, sedangkan Siwon mirip seperti orang yang kerasukan.

Ryeowook melihat semua temannya semakin dekat ke arahnya, "Oh kalian, ada ap-."

 _Grab!_

Bahu Ryeowook dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Siwon.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KRYSTAL?!", Siwon membuat Ryeowook yang terlalu polos terdiam dan... Yah begitulah.

"Hey...! Hey! Jangan mengeluarkan kata kata itu pada Ryeowook, dia tidak tahu apa apa." Donghae berusaha membela Ryeowook yang masih dicengkram oleh Siwon.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Ryeowook, "Hankyung, beritahu dia."

"Memangnya kau ini siapa berani mengatur ngatur orang lain? Lagipula jika cuma hal itu, kau juga bisa memberitahunya, tidak harus aku kan?", Hankyung tiba tiba mengeluarkan sikapnya mengesalkan.

Siwon menatapnya horror, "Karena cokelat itu adalah milikmu!", bisik Siwon dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Oh, jadi ini miliknya Hankyung... Aku pinjam ya, nanti jika dia tidak membutuhkannya akan aku kembalikan tapi... Jika dia membutuhkannya aku akan menggantinya nanti, aku janji." Di saat seperti ini Ryeowook masih bisa berkata begitu, benar benar.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya, "Cokelat itu sudah kadaluarsa dua minggu yang lalu, aku tidak ingat kapan aku membelinya tapi ketika aku ingin memakannya ternyata sudah kadaluarsa, aku kira aku sudah membuangnya ternyata itu masih ada di sana."

Yah, andai saja Hankyung tahu jika teman temannya menatapnya seperti 'Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mendongeng, dasar payah!', dan Ryeowook...

"Jadi intinya apa?", Hankyung berhasil dibuat tercengang oleh kepolosan Ryeowook, mungkin sebenarnya itu bukan kepolosan, karena polos dan lambat berpikir itu beda tipis.

"Co-ke-lat-i-tu-su-dah-ka-da-lu-ar-sa-Kim-Ryeo-Wook!", Hankyung hanya berusaha membuat Ryeowook mengerti kata katanya, tetapi ekspresi Ryeowook justru terlihat semakin kebingungan.

"KADALUARSA RYEOWOOK! COKELAT ITU SUDAH KADALUARSA!", Sang penyabar Hankyung akhirnya mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Ryeowook mengecek bungkus cokelat itu, "Ah! Tanggal kadaluarsa cokelat ini memang tanggal dua minggu,". Ryeowook menatap Hankyung polos, "Tetapi tahunnya tahun depan."

"APAAA?!".

Hankyung kini mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari temannya, ia berusaha selamat dari maut, "Err... A-aku rasa... Mataku bermasalah setelah dihantam bola basket dua minggu yang lalu... Hehe."

Andai saja Hankyung sadar jika beralasan aneh seperti itu hanya akan mendekatkannya pada maut, mautnya ya tentu saja pukulan dari teman temannya yang murka. Sudah berlari mengejar cokelat yang 'katanya' kadaluarsa, ternyata kadaluarsanya tahun depan.

Kembali pada Ryeowook,

Anak itu bertemu dengan Krystal di depan aula.

"Kakak! Kau membawa cokelatnya?".

"Iya! Aku membawanya!".

Ryeowook menyerahkan cokelat milik Hankyung yang sudah dua minggu lebih berada di loker pada Krystal... Tunggu, kenapa terasa seperti pembunuhan berencana? Oke lupakan.

"Terima kasih kakak! Kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke dalam-".

"Tunggu Krystal!".

"Eh? Ada apa?".

"Aku... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Apa itu?".

"A-aku... A-aku... Aku... Aku suka... Aku suka pada-!".

"KRYSTAL! CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM! KAMI BUTUH BANTUANMU!".

Panggilan seseorang dari dalam aula membuat niat Ryeowook kembali diurungkan, Krystal juga tidak bisa menolak panggilan itu jadi anak itu segera masuk ke dalam aula meninggalkan Ryeowook hanya dengan kata kata singkat.

Ryeowook masih bisa tersenyum saat senyuman Krystal terlihat jelas di matanya, tetapi semakin lama pintu itu semakin merapat dan menghilangkan senyuman yang paling ia sukai... Ryeowook hanya dapat menunduk menyesali sesuatu,

Dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Seluruh murid kelas XII-J, berkumpul di halaman belakang. Mereka sedang memikirkan cara apalagi yang harus digunakan Ryeowook agar ia bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Krystal.

Karena rencana ketiga sudah gagal, sebelumnya mereka juga sudah melakukan rencana ke empat dengan cara memberi Krystal hadiah sebuah pulpen biasa -milik Leeteuk- di dalam sebuah kotak kado kecil, tetapi Krystal menolaknya dengan alasan,

 _'Kakak... Tidak perlu... Ini hanya akan merepotkan kakak.'_

Dan berakhir pada sebuah kegagalan.

Rencana kelima dari Shindong juga, rencananya mengajak Krystal makan siang di kantin, padahal yang membiayai semua biaya makan adalah Siwon, namun sayangnya,

 _'Aku sedang diet kakak... Maaf.'_

Begitu kata Krystal.

Tetapi dibalik itu semua, adakah yang menyadari jika seorang Kim Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangat kuat hatinya? Mungkin sebagian laki laki akan menyerah karena ia selalu ditolak oleh perempuan yang sama berkali kali, tetapi Ryeowook hanya menganggap Krystal melakukan hal itu karena ia memang sedang sibuk atau peduli padanya.

Jujur sebenarnya, teman teman Ryeowook yang lain sangat merasa prihatin pada Ryeowook. Karena sebenarnya, teman mereka itu mempertahankan orang yang -sudah jelas- menolaknya. Tetapi jika Ryeowook tidak mengalami semua hal ini, pribadi seorang Kim Ryeowook tidak akan pernah berubah dan itu mengerikan.

 **-FlashBack-**

 ** _5 bulan yang lalu._**

 _"Young Seonsaengnim, ada apa memanggil kami kemari? Kami tidak membuat salah apapun kan?", tanya Donghae berusaha memastikan tidak ada yang salah, mereka dipanggil ke ruang guru._

 _Young Seonsaengnim menggeleng pelan, dan menatap mereka dengan serius, "Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian."_

 _Mereka ber-14 mulai serius untuk menyimak pembicaraan Young Seonsaengnim mengenai Ryeowook. Anak polos itu tidak ada di sana karena sedang sakit, jadi ia sedang beristirahat di rumah saat ini._

 _"Ini tentang Ryeowook. Aku ingin meminta kerja sama dengan kalian untuk merubah sifat Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah anak yang sangat patuh pada peraturan, aku tidak mengatakan jika itu adalah hal yang salah... Tetapi Ryeowook terlalu mudah dibodohi, jika ia diperintahkan untuk bunuh diri, mungkin ia akan melakukannya."_

 _Seluruh murid kelas XII-J terdiam mendengar penjelasan Young Seonsaengnim._

 _"Sedangkan kalian bisa melanggar peraturan gila itu sesuka yang kalian mau, tetapi Ryeowook... Dia tidak bisa, entah apa sebabnya. Di samping itu, Ryeowook juga adalah anak yang terlalu polos dan pemalu untuk usia 18 tahun. Jadi aku meminta tolong pada kalian, buat sifat Ryeowook berubah menjadi seseorang berusia 18 tahun pada umumnya."_

 **-FlashBack End-**

Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat Ryeowook menjadi orang yang lebih berani dan percaya diri.

"Hey, Ryeowook!".

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Heechul yang memanggilnya. Heechul menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, "Itu Krystal."

Ryeowook menoleh berusaha melihat Krystal, dan benar saja posisi Krystal tidak jauh dari mereka, "Lalu kenapa?".

"Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, ini kesempatan bagus, dia sedag sendirian dan sepertinya punya waktu luang."

"Tapi apa yang harus aku berikan padanya? Aku tidak memiliki apa apa lagi sekarang."

"Berikan cintamu padanya."

Heechul membuat rasa percaya diri Ryeowook bangkit sedikit demi sedikit. Ryeowook mengangguk paham dan beranjak meninggalkan teman temannya, "Semoga aku berhasil!".

"SEMANGAT KIM RYEOWOOK!", teriak mereka dengan kompak, hanya untuk membangkitkan rasa percaya diri Ryeowook.

"Krystal!".

Krystal menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya, "Kakak...". Tentu saja Ryeowook yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?".

"Kau tidak sibuk kan?".

"Tidak, kenapa kakak?".

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu?".

Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan Krystal, ia bahkan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Krystal.

Ryeowook membuat semua temannya terutama Krystal terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa dia begitu percaya diri?!

"Krystal, aku..."

Ryeowook menatap mata beraura dingin milik Krystal dengan dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu... Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku...?".

Krystal termenung, "Kakak...". Ia tersenyum dengan hangat, itu adalah senyuman yang membuat jantung Ryeowook berdebar hebat, tapi Krystal melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook.

"Kakak melakukan semua itu hanya untuk ini? Itu percuma Senior... Maaf, tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Seniorku tidak lebih. Lagipula aku sudah punya incaran baru... Targetku bukanlah Senior, aku permisi."

 **-Ryeowook POV-**

Dia meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti itu? Ugh... Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali...? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu ku perjuangkan, percuma.

"Senior Kibum!".

Aku mendengar suaranya, tapi yang dia panggil bukan aku... Melainkan Kibum, temanku sendiri. Kenapa rasanya sakit?

Aku melihat Krystal menghampiri Kibum yang menuju arah perpustakaan, tetapi teman temanku yang lain masih berada di tempat mereka.

Jarak mereka denganku memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau memintaku kemari untuk apa?", sifat Kibum yang dingin memang tidak bisa dirubah.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Senior...". Aku melihat Krystal nampak sangat malu malu.

"Aku menyukai Senior, apa Senior mau menjadi pacarku?".

 _DEG! DEG..._

Apa katanya? Dia menyukai Kibum?

 **-FlashBack-**

 _"Krystal suka membaca buku ya? Sepertinya hampir setiap hari kau selalu ke perpustakaan."_

 _"Ah... Tidak juga Senior Ryeowook. Aku hanya suka di sini, tenang."_

 _Ting! Ting!_

 _Seseorang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, orang yang tidak asing lagi untukku, Kim Kibum._

 _"Kibum, ini buku yang kau minta." Ujar penjaga perpustakaan padanya. Kibum tersenyum, "Aku pinjam ya."_

 _Pandanganku ku alihkan pada Krystal, dia... Tersenyum juga, tapi karena apa?_

 **-Flashback End-**

Jadi, alasan kenapa Krystal selalu pergi ke perpustakaan, karena... Kibum?

Aku tiba tiba mengingat alasan Krystal masuk ke dalam klub theater di sekolah.

 _'Awalnya hanya karena aku ingin melihat seseorang, aku kira dia masih berada di klub theater tapi ternyata dia keluar dan masuk klub ipa. Dan sekarang, ketika aku ingin masuk klub ipa, dia sudah tidak di sana lagi, mengecewakan sekali.'_

Aku pernah mendengar jika Kibum adalah salah satu anggota klub theater saat kelas X, lalu keluar dan masuk klub ipa saat kelas XI, tapi sekarang ia tidak mengikuti klub manapun.

Lalu yang tadi juga, pesan Krystal padaku...

 _'Apa senior pernah menyukai seseorang? Jika pernah tolong beri saran padaku, aku menyukai seseorang dan dia tidak tahu jika aku menyukainya, dia seniorku juga, aku harus bagaimana? Menyatakan perasaanku padanya atau menunggunya dalam diam?'_

Dan aku membalasnya, _'Nyatakan saja, tidak ada kesempatan kedua bukan?'._

Ah... Bodohnya Kim Ryeowook. Jika aku tahu yang dia incar adalah Kibum, aku tidak akan mengatakan itu padanya.

 _'Di sisi lain, kau juga harus mengerti jika cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, jika kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum itu artinya kau berhasil membuatnya bahagia, walaupun senyumnya bukan untukmu.'_

Kenapa tiba tiba isi pesan Zhoumi hadir di pikiranku? Apa ini adalah maksud pesannya? Senyuman Krystal bukan untukku lagi... Tetapi aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

 **-Ryeowook POV End-**

"Tidak mau."

Jawab Kibum dengan dingin, Kibum berhasil meluntur senyuman Krystal dengan sekali serang.

"A-apa?", Krystal berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Kibum tetap saja dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Apa telingamu bermasalah? Aku bilang aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu, memangnya siapa yang sudi memiliki pacar sepertimu? Bukankah kau hanya perempuan murahan yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain? Kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu untuk apa hm? Untuk mengerjakan semua tugas tugasmu? Tidak terima kasih, aku muak diperbudak oleh orang lain." Kibum mulai beranjak meninggalkan Krystal.

"Kau menyia nyiakan pernyataan cinta seorang perempuan? Memangnya kau pikir yang seperti ini bisa terjadi dua kali?! Kau bahkan menghina diriku! Memangnya kau ini siapa sampai berani beraninya menghinaku?!".

Kibum tersenyum sinis setelah berhasil membuat Krystal menunjukkan sifat busuknya di depan Ryeowook.

"Aku adalah teman dari orang yang sudah kau hancurkan perasaannya."

Krystal tertegun, Kibum kembali menatapnya dengan wajah meremehkan, "Kau boleh mengincar laki laki lain, tapi jika kau mengincar salah satu temanku, ku pastikan kau akan berakhir seperti Kwon Seonsaengnim."

Kibum mengungkit fitnah itu, ia tidak peduli jika image kelasnya hancur, yang penting perempuan tidak akan mengusik mereka lagi, lagipula... Image mereka memang sudah hancur sejak awal mereka masuk ke kelas itu.

"Kau serius akan melakukan itu padanya? Maksudku... Kita akan melakukan itu padanya?", ternyata sifat polos Ryeowook tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Jika kau ingin di keluarkan dari sekolah, silahkan lakukan itu padanya."

Ryeowook hanya terdiam kikuk setelah itu.

Mereka semua kembali berkumpul, masih di halaman belakang. Mereka membahas betapa kuatnya seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum setiap kali mendengar pujian dari teman temannya, ia merasa sedikit bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey... Hey... Lihat itu!", Shindong menunjuk ke arah seseorang. Krystal, dia yang ditunjuk oleh Shindong.

"Astaga, dia sudah dekat lagi dengan orang lain?", Siwon sepertinya sulit menerima kenyataan apa yang ia lihat.

 _Puk._

Zhoumi merangkul bahu Ryeowook, "Beruntung kau di tolak olehnya.". Kyuhyun menimpali ucapan Zhoumi, "Beruntung juga Kibum menolaknya."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Beruntung aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada, andai saja aku belum melakukan itu aku yakin sampai kita lulus, aku terus diperbudak olehnya."

Mereka tertawa bersama, entah apa yang lucu tetapi intinya mereka senang sekarang. Semoga Ryeowook menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa lagi setelah ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

.

.

.

Yeay! kelar buahahahaha~ yang begini romance? romance apaan, cintanya di terima aja kagak :v  
Sesuai janjiku kan? Happy ending? Ga jadian maksudnya :v Aku juga ga ikhlas kalo romance trus akhirnya jadian, eh sorry sorry aja nih ini ff tentang sekolah bukan tentang orang pacaran.

Alasanku bikin ada romancenya, sebenernya cuma buat pemanis aja sih, yang namanya remaja kalo ga naksir sama seseorangkan kaya ada yang kurang. Tiba tiba dapet ide, gimana jadinya ya kalo misalnya ada anak kelas J yang naksir cewek? Rame kali ya haha. Tapi kok pas baca ulang ceritanya malah garing ya... Tapi yang penting fic ini ga bakal berubah jadi fic romance ke depannya.

Ada yang ga senengkah karena Krystal yang jadi incarannya Ryeowook? Atau ada yang ga suka sama sifatnya Krystal di sini? Maaf kakak, aku sengaja :v

Nunggu lama? Maafkan aku kakak kakak sekalian~  
Banyak yang kepo sama Kyuhyun yak? Kenapa dia sensitif sama "ibu"? Jawabnya nanti ya :v

 **Terima Kasih Banyak buat :**

Anandacho, **Sarah Kihyunnie** , Angella, **Dewiangle** , Kyuhae, Dindaa, **Entik hale** , **Awaelfkyu13** , **Riritary9** , **Jihyunelf** , **Shofie Kim** , Nae Axselia, Ailedachangkyu, **Phn19** , Lee eunhae, **.161** , **Ywkfjshi** , **Kuroi Ilna** , Chu, **Han9631** , **Melani.** , Hana, beberapa guest dan Hamba Allah :v  
 **Yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya, dan juga semua yang udah ngereview di chap yang telah lampau.**

 **Terima Kasih Banyak juga buat :**

 **ArdhanaChan, Augesteca, Baby Cho Barnnik, Captain Potato, Cha KristaFer, Choi Rai Sa, Desviana407, Elpeu, FlowerKyuu, Galaxy Yunjae, Haebaragi86, Hwang635, HyukRin67, Kliieff19, Keys13th, Kim -Jung- Hyewon, Kim Hyesoo, KimRaf, Kira Kim 19, Kotonoha Mari-chan, Leenahanwoo, * Lovelydolphin*, Miss Chocofee, Puput257, Rezy.K, Rnine27, Ryuu Sakamaki, Saryoeng, Seori sorry, ShinJoo24, Shin Ririn1013, Siti583, akuyeppo, .5, annisah563, bintang15, chairun, chae121, choppyMOW , deushiikyungie, dewisanti07900, dheaniyuu, diahretno, dinacarisa, dwi-yomi, evandini23, gyu1315, hanifElfkyu, han yong neul, .1, herdiannaapn, ichadkelpeu, , kihyunelf, kyuchoco13, ladyelf11, lianclouds, lilyra, loeloe07, lydiasimatupang2301, magnae91, mmzzaa, ndadila, noersa, okaocha, pembuatcerita, rahmachabikyu, ryeo ryeong, siskasparkyu0, thalianuha, tiahmu, umi407203, , widiantini9, yeojazzi, yunimarisa7, yuuyo.**  
 **Yang udah ngefavorite dan ngefollow.** (ada yang salah ketik atau kelewatan, maaf ya keder soalnya hehe.)

Terima Kasih Banyak juga buat para Silent Readers, aku atau (mungkin) kita semua juga pernah jadi silent readers, jadi aku maklum sama kalian hehe. Aku ga masalah kalian ga pernah muncul tapi kalo kalian suka sama fic buatanku, tetep baca terus ye.

 **!ATTENTION!**  
 **CHAPTER DEPAN (mungkin) ADALAH PERLOMBAAN KE EMPAT!**

Terakhir nih,

Ada yang mau review lagi? -v-)~


	12. Detective and Thief

**Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Para OC**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Gaje, ngebosenin, OOC, no plagiat, apdet yang sangat lama, kalo abis baca trus sakit perut silahkan pergi ke toilet secepatnya mungkin anda kena diare .-.**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Ga suka? jangan baca, gampang kan? :v  
**

 **!Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pagi yang biasa di hari yang tidak biasa, rasanya menarik. Sayangnya anak bertubuh subur itu tidak tahu jika hari ini akan sangat berbeda dengan hari hari sebelumnya.

 _Krips... Krips..._

Mulutnya terus mengunyah seakan akan dia akan mati jika berhenti mengunyah.

 _Krsskk...!_

Diraihnya satu keripik dan hancurlah keripik itu di mulutnya yang besar, keripik yang malang.

Langkahnya terhenti, anak itu mengocok ngocok bungkus keripik kesukaannya itu, dan ia tidak mendengar tanda tanda keripik yang tersisa.

"Habis yah...", gumamnya setelah matanya mengintip ke dalam bungkus keripik itu.

Anak bername tag Shin Donghee itu terdiam sejenak...

"Keripik ini enak...", ia kembali terdiam untuk kedua kalinya, perasaannya terasa aneh tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?", ia bermonolog tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang menatapnya aneh.

Anak yang dipanggil Shindong itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya memang gatal, "Semoga hanya perasaanku saja."

Dan harinya yang tidak biasa di sekolah yang luar biasa di mulai.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Arrghh! Benar benar menyebalkan! Apa mereka tidak sadar jika ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengganggu orang lain?!".

Oh, yang menggerutu itu bukan Heechul, tapi Kangin. Tidak biasanya kan anak itu menggerutu sepagi ini? Aneh jika ia menggerutu tanpa sebab, dan lagi kenapa dia menggerutu di tangga?

"Kenapa di luar?".

Kangin menoleh ke asal suara yang ia pikir pertanyaan itu untuknya, Ia melihat Kibum ada di hadapannya dan menatapnya datar, ternyata memang benar anak jenius itu bertanya padanya.

"Berusaha mencari ketenangan...", jawaban Kangin seakan menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Kibum.

"Ketenangan? Memangnya ada apa di kelas?".

"Aku yakin jika kau masuk ke sana, kau akan mengamuk."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku akan mengamuk? Memangnya ada apa?".

"Kau ingin masuk ke kelas?! Lebih baik kau di sini! Jangan masuk ke kelas!".

"Memangnya kenapa?!".

"Sudahlah! lebih baik jangan masuk ke sana sebelum bel masuk!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tetap di sini, biar aku saja yang masuk ke dalam."

Kangin akhirnya menyerah untuk menghalangi Kibum agar tidak masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Sedangkan Kibum heran melihat kelasnya tertutup rapat, matanya juga menangkap ruang kelas yang lebih lapang dan ia juga melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menari dengan lincahnya.

"Oh jadi ini yang dimaksud Kangin...", Kibum membuka pintu murid dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang benar benar berisik (menurutnya) karena dua temannya itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang melatih koreo dance mereka dengan lagu Alone milik Marshmello, tidak ada acara apa apa, ini hanya iseng saja. Mereka menganggap ini kesempatan yang benar benar bagus karena, SELURUH kursi dan meja milik kelas mereka hilang entah kemana.

Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mencarinya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan mematikan musik itu." Henry terkekeh sendiri melihat kedatangan Kibum di kelas itu. Siwon menunjukkan seringaiannya menanggapi Henry, "Karena itu aku bilang dia adalah orang yang membosankan."

Kibum tentu tidak mendengar perbincangan antara Henry dan Siwon tentangnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menghampiri dua temannya yang sedang menari, dan...

 _Tut._

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhenti bergerak, tentu saja karena Kibum yang mematikan musik mereka.

Di sisi lain Henry dan Siwon mereka terkekeh juga saling bertatapan seperti, 'Kita benar kawan!', walau tanpa suara.

"Hey, apa masalah mu?", Donghae menatap Kibum dengan wajah tak senangnya. Eunhyuk berdecih, "Merasa terganggu seperti Kangin?".

Kibum membalas menatap mereka tetapi dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin seperti es, "Sekarang aku yang bertanya pada kalian, ini kelas atau ruang latihan dance? Memang tidak ada salahnya jika kalian melatih dance kalian di sini, tapi sepagi ini? Dimana otak kalian? Apa otak kalian sudah rusak?".

"Hey, Kami tidak setiap hari seperti ini kan? Ini bahkan pertama kalinya kami melatih dance kami di kelas! Kau sendiri kenapa? Dimana perasaanmu sampai kau tidak bisa memaklumi orang lain?", Donghae membalas Kibum dengan spontan.

Heechul yang baru saja sampai di kelas sengaja lewat di antara Kubu Club dance dan Kubu Kim Kibum, "Ayo! Berkelahi saja jika kalian ingin, sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang berkelahi di kelas ini~", dia mengatakan itu dengan santai tanpa beban seakan dia tidak berdosa.

Heechul yang awalnya tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelasnya akhirnya tersadar jika tidak ada satupun meja dan kursi yang bermukim di kelasnya.

"Apa apaan ini? Dimana meja dan kursinya?".

Jika saja Heechul tidak menanyakan hal itu, wajah Kibum pasti sudah memar terkena tinju dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, ya... Walaupun Kibum ahli boxing, ia tetap akan memar jika diserang dua orang sekaligus. Dan entah kenapa, Heechul serasa seperti pahlawan yang menyelamatkan wajah tampan Kibum dari kerusakan.

"Tidak tahu."

Heechul menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang menjawabnya dengan polos, "Apa katamu? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satupun yang tahu?".

"Tapi kita memang tidak tahu.", Ryeowook tetap menjawabnya dengan polos. Leeteuk berusaha menjelaskan kronologinya, "Aku yang datang pertama hari ini, ketika aku datang keadaan kelas memang kosong seperti ini."

Heechul mendekati Leeteuk, ia bahkan melepaskan tasnya dan melemparkannya dengan asal, "Kau yang datang pertama hari ini? Hari ini? Bukankah kau memang selalu datang pertama setiap hari? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dimana meja dan kursi kita? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencari meja dan kursi kita saat kau masih sendirian di sini huh? KETUA KELAS MACAM APA KAU INI HAH?!".

Leeteuk yang mulai naik pitam (juga) bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit?!".

"Santai di saat seperti ini?! Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana jika di salah satu loker meja kelas kita terdapat barang berharga?!".

"Memangnya siapa yang meninggalkan barang berharganya di dalam loker meja?!".

"Aku."

Suara dari ambang pintu mengalihkan dunia mereka, Cho Kyuhyun memasuki kelas itu dengan PSP di tangannya, "Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan kartu kredit milik kakakku di loker meja."

Leeteuk tercengang, "A-Apa? Bisa bisanya kau meninggalkan benda berharga itu di dalam loker meja..."

"Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, itu milik kakakmu.", wajah Heechul masih saja angkuh, terlebih sekarang teman berdialognya adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di deratan loker kelas, "Aku sih tidak peduli jika benda itu hilang, aku ingin membuat kakakku menderita."

"Yakin kau ingin membuat kakakmu menderita?", Hankyung menanyakan hal itu dengan sinis pada Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menyesal seumur hidup, lebih baik jangan lakukan itu."

Kyuhyun berdecih walau matanya masih fokus pada game nya, "Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tahu apa memangnya sampai berani menceramahiku? Kakakmu sendiri bahkan tidak mau memaafkanmu kenapa kau masih peduli padanya? Biarkan saja dia."

"Aku hanya berusaha mengingatkanmu ANAK JENIUS, Kau tidak suka diingatkan orang lain? Memangnya kau pikir kau ini sempurna?!", Hankyung merasa tidak terima jadi dia membalasnya seperti itu.

"Gen kelas A masih mengalir dalam darahnya jadi harap maklum ya.", Yesung sebenarnya berusaha melerai perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Hankyung, tapi caranya itu salah.

Donghae yang masih setia mencengkram kerah seragam Kibum berusaha memecahkan rasa penasarannya, "Gen kelas A?".

Kibum yang dicengkram Donghae menatapnya remeh, "Gen kelas A itu maksudnya golongan orang sombong, yang merasa dirinya lebih pintar dari yang lain. Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti? Bodohnya..."

"Donghae! Apa kau ingin menghajarnya?".

Donghae menoleh, itu pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?".

"Kalau begitu hajar orang payah itu.", Kyuhyun menyeringai. Begitupun dengan Donghae, "Baiklah... Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan, KENAPA TIDAK?!".

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan,

 _BUAGH!_

Kibum terpental dalam sekali pukulan!

 _Bruk!_

Ya, walaupun pendaratan Kibum sebenarnya cukup keren dengan posisi terjungkal kebelakang, jika dari lahir sudah keren sampai kapanpun tetap saja keren.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun emosi, "Kenapa kau menyuruhnya menghajarku?!". Kyuhyun mempause game nya dan menatap Kibum datar, "Memangnya kau sendiri membelaku? Gen kelas A juga masih mengalir dalam darahmu, Tuan Jenius."

Kibum berdecih, di samping itu ada seseorang yang menertawainya, ketika ia menoleh ternyata orang yang menertawainya itu adalah...

"Ingin memulai perang juga denganku huh? Tuan Choi?!".

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon?

Siwon semakin tertawa lepas, "Jangan berakting seolah olah kau ini kuat, asal kau tahu saja ya, di mataku kau terlihat seperti kucing yang malang, haha."

Hampir saja Kibum bangkit dan menghajar Siwon lalu perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi, beruntung Sungmin lebih cepat melerai mereka sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi.

"Err... Bagaimana jika kita mencari dimana meja dan kursi kita? Bukankah itu adalah ide yang bagus?", Sungmin sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang ia dia bisa.

"Sudah ku temukan!".

Suara Shindong menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Anak bertubuh subur itu memasuki kelasnya, "Jika ada yang ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa aku tahu akan ku jawab sekarang."

Anak itu sudah siap kembali bercerita, sedangkan teman temannya... Hah... Andai Shindong sadar jika tidak ada satupun temannya yang ingin mendengar ceritanya.

"Saat sampai di gerbang aku berpikir untuk pergi ke kantin dan kebetulan aku melewati halaman belakang, awalnya aku tidak sadar jika tumpukan meja dan kursi hitam itu adalah milik kelas kita lalu tiba tiba aku ingat jika hanya kelas kita yang memiliki meja dan kursi berwarna hitam, jadi aku meminta semua petugas kebersihan sekolah untuk mengangkat meja dan kursi milik kita kemari."

Dongeng dari Shindong hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh teman teman, bersyukurlah Shindong bukan orang yang sensitif.

"Lalu dimana meja dan kursinya?", Siwon sepertinya menjadi anak yang lebih inisiatif hari ini.

Shindong menunjukkan jarinya keluar kelasnya, "Di lorong, dekat pintu darurat."

Informasi dari Shindong seakan menjadi perintah bagi murid kelas XII-J untuk mengambil meja dan kursi mereka masing masing.

Satu persatu meja dan kursi itu diambil dan diletakkan sesuai dengan tempat yang seharusnya tapi,

"Kenapa kursiku begini...?" .

"Ini bukan mejaku..."

"Kenapa alas kursinya lepas?!".

"Kenapa loker mejanya banyak sampah?! Loker mejaku tidak pernah ada sampah! Ini meja milik siapa?!".

"Karet kaki kursi ini kenapa hilang semua? Ini bukan kursiku."

Mereka protes karena menemukan keanehan pada meja dan kursi yang sudah mereka susun.

Kangin yang sudah berada di kelas duduk dengan santainya pada kursi yang menurutnya nyaman (karena kursinya tidak senyaman itu), "Sudahlah, milik siapapun itu semuanya sama saja."

"TIDAK SAMA!".

Kangin diam terpaku mendapat balasan sinis dari teman temannya yang merasa dirugikan.

"Kursi yang karetnya hilang semua itu kursiku, lalu meja yang banyak sampahnya itu milik Shindong.", jawab Donghae dengan santainya.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Lalu yang alas kursinya lepas milik siapa?".

Mereka semua kompak melirik ke satu arah yaitu ke arah orang yang masih duduk dengan santai di kursi 'baru'nya yang nyaman, tentu saja Kangin.

"Apa?", tanya Kangin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, benar benar tanpa dosa.

 **-15 Menit Kemudian-**

Kelas itu akhirnya kembali bersih, asri, dan nyaman seperti semula. Tentu saja setelah bersih bersih kelas secara mendadak.

 _Tuk... Tuk... Tuk..._

Kyuhyun membenturkan kartu kredit milik kakaknya pada meja yang menjadi tumpuan sikunya menopang beban dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa kartu sialan ini tidak hilang ya?", gumaman Kyuhyun dapat di tangkap oleh telinga Henry dengan jelas.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?", Henry berusaha selembut mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak angkuh padanya.

"Apa?".

"Kau... Sedang berkelahi dengan kakakmu?".

"Berkelahi? Hampir setiap hari aku dan kakakku seperti ini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?".

"Kami memang tidak akur."

"Maksudmu seperti Hankyung?".

"Pst... Pelan pelan bicaranya! Aku dan kakakku memang tidak akur tapi tidak separah anak basket itu dengan kakaknya, aku dan kakakku sudah biasa seperti ini karena kakakku pemarah dan aku suka menjahilinya."

"Jadi maksudmu kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin menjahili kakakmu?".

"Bukan begitu, kemarin kakakku melempar PSPku ke jalan, tidak lama mobil melintas dan pacarku remuk begitu saja dan dia tidak bersedia membayar biaya ganti rugi. Jadi aku sedang berusaha balas dendam padanya, aku ingin menghabisi kartu sialan ini sampai biaya ganti rugi pacarku yang remuk terlunasi."

"Memangnya berapa biaya ganti rugi PSP mu yang remuk itu?".

"1 Juta Won."

Henry tercengang mendengar biaya ganti rugi yang disebutkan Kyuhyun, _'Banyak sekali... Jika aku jadi kakaknya aku juga tidak akan mau membayarnya...'_ , begitu batin Henry.

.

.

.

Kelas itu mendadak hening.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?", Ryeowook membuat mereka berkelahi dengan pikiran mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?", Hankyung berusaha memancing Ryeowook agar anak polos itu mengutarakan isi otaknya.

"Siapa yang memindahkan meja dan kursi kita? Kenapa dia melakukannya? Memangnya kita membuat masalah lagi akhir akhir ini?".

Ryeowook ada benarnya, mereka tidak membuat masalah selama beberapa minggu ini, bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan ini pada mereka?

"Semuanya!".

Yesung berhasil menghancurkan lamunan mereka hanya dalam sekali teriakan.

"Coba perhatikan keadaan kelas kita."

Perintahnya diikuti semua teman temannya. Eunhyuk adalah orang respon tercepat, "Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh, memangnya ada apa?", percayalah sebenarnya anak ini malas berpikir.

Kibum sebenarnya sudah menemukan kejanggalan, namun ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan temannya yang lain menemukan kejanggalan itu.

Dan payahnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung.

"Shindong, dimana kau meletakkan keripikmu?", pertanyaan Yesung seakan mengintimidasi.

Shindong tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung menanyakan hal itu, tapi telunjuknya mengarah pada lokernya di sisi kiri kelas, "Aku meletakkannya di san...", Mata Shindong membulat ketika objek yang ia maksud telah,

"DIMANA KERIPIK KENTANGKU?!".

Mereka terkejut, seketika mereka menyadari jika beberapa benda di loker kelas mereka menghilang.

"A-apa apaan ini...", Leeteuk tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, beberapa barang di lokernya hilang entah kemana. Barang barang temannya yang lain juga menghilang, tetapi benda kesayangan mereka tetap berada di tempatnya utuh seakan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hey, coba lihat ke mari."

Zhoumi membuat teman temannya yang lain bergerak menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tepat di depan tembok belakang kelas.

Zhoumi memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu area agar teman temannya mengikuti arah pandangannya, "Ada tulisan di bawah grafiti ini... Dan yang pasti bukan aku yang menulisnya."

Mereka menemukan tulisan yang dimaksud Zhoumi, di situ tertulis...

 _'Ketika Singgasana Yang Mulia Raja Telah Di Buang Ke Hutan, Maka Para Penghuni Kerajaan Menyimpan Harta Karun Milik Raja Di Tempat Yang Seperti Pelukan Seorang Ibu, Di Saat Itulah Kebenaran Akan Terungkap.'_

"Cih...", Kyuhyun benar benar kehilangan nafsunya untuk berlagak jenius di depan teman temannya yang terlihat kebingungan, mengertikan kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Semacam teka teki ya...?", Siwon berpikir sambil memegangi dagunya. Ryeowook menoleh pada Siwon, "Teka teki? Aku kira ini dongeng."

Henry mulai mendapat kesimpulan, "Kalau begitu... Kelas ini adalah ruangan raja dalam dongeng itu." Jabarnya dengan singkat.

"Singgasana yang dimaksud itu adalah meja dan kursi, begitu?". Eunhyuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya yang ternyata mendapat anggukan dari teman temannya.

Hankyung mulai mengerti arti dari teka teki itu, "Berarti hutan yang dimaksud..."

"HALAMAN BELAKANG!", jawab mereka bersamaan, mereka mulai mengerti alur teka teki mengarah kemana.

"Lalu... Para penghuni kerajaan menyimpan harta karun raja di tempat yang seperti pelukan seorang ibu... Apa maksudnya?", dan ternyata Kangin masih tidak menemukan jawaban kali ini.

Leeteuk yang menangkap maksud kata kata itu lebih cepat, "Harta karun itu adalah barang barang kita yang hilang."

"Lalu sebuah tempat yang seperti pelukan ibu itu apa? Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu?", tanya Donghae tidak dapat menemukan jawaban di otaknya.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak mau menjawabnya." Kyuhyun justru menanggapinya dengan sinis, walau sebenarnya Donghae memang tidak bertanya padanya.

"Ada."

Shindong menjadi pusat perhatian teman temannya lagi, "Ada tempat seperti itu, pelukan ibu itu rasanya nyaman, aman, dan hangat... Tentu saja ada satu tempat yang seperti itu, iyakan Heechul?", Ah... Entah kenapa Shindong terkesan lebih cerdas sekarang.

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Yesung melonjak, "Dimana?".

Heechul mengangkat telunjuknya lalu mengarahkannya menuju satu arah, "Jawabannya adalah lemari!".

...

...

...

...

...

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG PERCAYA PADAKU?! AKU SERIUS TAHU!".

Amuk Heechul akhirnya pecah karena ia tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun.

"Err... Teorinya?", Sungmin mewakili pertanyaan teman temannya yang lain, mereka belum percaya pada Heechul sebelum ada alasan yang jelas kenapa anak aneh itu menunjuk lemari.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, "Coba saja buka lemarinya, jika ada barang barang kita berarti aku benarkan? Kenapa harus ada teori...? Menyusahkan saja."

"Sudah jelaskan saja apa teorinya!". Heechul sebenarnya emosi mendengar perkataan Hankyung yang mengesalkan tapi ia berusaha untuk sabar.

"Kenapa harus ada teori? Ingat hari dimana kita mengerjai para guru? Bukankah aku sempat bersembunyi di dalam lemari saat berperan menjadi hantu? Asal tahu saja, di dalam sana itu hangat dan nyaman, lagipula tempat yang paling aman di kelas ini adalah lemari." Jelas Heechul cukup detile.

Siwon segera berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka lemari itu, lalu...

"KERIPIK KENTANGKU!".

Dengan cepat Shindong segera mengambil keripik kentangnya disusul teman temannya yang juga mengambil barang barang mereka.

Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

 _'Ketika Singgasana Yang Mulia Raja Telah Di Buang Ke Hutan, Maka Para Penghuni Kerajaan Menyimpan Harta Karun Milik Raja Di Tempat Yang Seperti Pelukan Seorang Ibu, Di Saat Itulah Kebenaran Akan Terungkap.'_

 _'Kebenaran?'_ , pikir mereka bersamaan. Dua anak jenius itu saling bertatapan, mereka tahu jika masing masing dari mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama walau keheningan menyertai mereka.

"Apa ini tidak terlihat seperti sebuah petunjuk?", Kyuhyun tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari tulisan itu sedikitpun, "Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua kan? Tidak mungkin jika tiba tiba seseorang melakukan ini kepada kita."

"Eh? Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata kata Eunhyuk itu sebenarnya bukanlah respon yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Eunhyuk memang anak yang malas berpikir.

Dan jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menganggap Eunhyuk tidak pernah ada.

"Maksudmu ada sesuatu dibalik ssmua ini?", Siwon sedikit mendapat kesimpulan walau ia masih ragu dengan kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Leeteuk mendengus, "Ini mirip perlombaan kedua, kelas ini tiba tiba penuh dengan sampah dan ternyata perlombaannya tentang sampah."

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, pasti ada perlombaan hari ini dan mungkin ini semua adalah kodenya." Hankyung juga membuka suaranya.

"Tapi kode seperti ini apa maksudnya?", Kangin tidak dapat menangkap pikiran teman temannya, menurutnya jalan pikiran teman temannya terlalu rumit.

"Semacam petunjuk tentang tema perlombaan kali ini mungkin?", Sungmin mencoba menerka nerka, karena sejujurnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu apa maksud di balik semua ini.

Tapi jika urusannya mengenai perlombaan... Pandangan mereka pasti mengarah pada seseorang, ya tentu saja si anak jangkung sombong yang mudah dibodohi,

Zhoumi, tentu saja dia dan selalu saja dia.

Zhoumi hanya dapat tertunduk lemas, memang awalnya dia senang dianggap sebagai mata mata terbaik dari kelas J, tapi akhir akhir ini... Ia merasa seperti pesuruh.

"Aku mengerti jika kalian akan mengandalkanku lagi," Zhoumi tampak lebih serius kali ini, "Tapi aku punya sedikit masalah."

Yesung menggaruk punggung kepalanya, "Masalah?". Zhoumi mengangguk sekali, "Ya~ masalah... Aku tidak yakin bisa menggali banyak informasi seperti beberapa perlombaan yang lalu."

"Kenapa begitu? Hey, ini seperti bukan dirimu." Hankyung berusaha membujuk Zhoumi, ia berpikir Zhoumi telah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya yang kelewat tinggi itu.

Zhoumi menatap lekat teman temannya, "Bukannya aku tidak yakin jika aku tidak akan mendapat informasi sama sekali, tetapi masalahnya sudah banyak orang yang tahu jika aku adalah salah satu murid dari kelas ini dan itu akan menyulitkanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?", Shindong mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan santai, andai saja dia tahu jika Zhoumi sudah menahan amarahnya dengan susah payah.

"Masalahnya yang banyak mengetahui aku ini murid kelas J adalah para perempuan! Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, mereka itu sama saja dengan ember bocor!".

"Jadi?".

"JADI MEREKA SEMUA! PARA EMBER BOCOR ITU! MEMBICARAKAN INDENTITASKU! PADA EMBER BOCOR YANG LAIN! SAMPAI AKHIRNYA! SEMUA ORANG DI SEKOLAH INI SADAR! JIKA AKU ADALAH MURID DI KELAS INI! INI SEMUA KARENA PARA EMBER BOCOR ITU!".

Shindong sampai berhenti mengunyah keripiknya, "Oh begitu." tapi sayangnya itu hanya berselang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengunyah keripiknya seakan tak punya dosa.

Zhoumi terduduk lemas lalu menghela nafasnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing amarah lagi, ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya lalu bergumam, "Haaaah!... Bagaimana jika mereka semua benar benar tahu jika aku adalah murid kelas ini... Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau memberikan informasi yang mereka punya pada kita...? Reputasiku sebagai mata mata handal akan hancur...!".

Eunhyuk mendekati Zhoumi lalu merangkul bahu anak itu, ia berbisik, "Apa kau tahu? Ku rasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama."

Zhoumi menatap Eunhyuk sinis dan Eunhyuk? Dia hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menjauhi Zhoumi, kalau saja Zhoumi sudah kehabisan kesabaran pasti akan ada perang lagi di kelas itu.

"Sebenarnya hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan, bukankah kita ini adalah murid dari kelas J? Jika mereka tetap tidak memberikan informasi yang kita minta dengan cara halus, maka kita akan gunakan cara kasar pada mereka. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang peduli lagi dengan kita bukan?", Kangin seakan membuka pikiran teman temannya (terutama Zhoumi) dengan ide yang luar biasa.

Kemudian hening...

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Eunhyuk terkekeh ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar (lagi) dari mulut Ryeowook, "Aku kira Krystal sudah membuatmu lupa dengan pertanyaan itu, ternyata aku salah."

"Kita harus mencari informasi sekarang juga!", entah kenapa tiba tiba Donghae menjadi begitu nafsu dengan perlombaan.

"Kau yakin sekarang?", Kibum membuat mereka semua terdiam, tapi objek pandangan mata Kibum membuat mereka paham kenapa anak jenius itu mengatakan hal tadi.

Kim Seonsaengnim melintasi kelas mereka.

"Astaga, jadi dia masih hidup?!", Heechul mendapat bekapan di mulutnya setelah ia berkata begitu. Kangin yang berhasil menutup mulut Heechul lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Jika dia mendengarnya maka riwayat kita sudah tamat."

Heechul memberontak agar Kangin melepaskan bekapannya, dan ketika bekapan itu terlepas...

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi pagi kau makan?! Apa kau tidak sadar tangan mu itu bau?!", Heechul patut bersyukur karena Kangin hanya mendengus.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Kim Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas itu, dan tidak ada satupun murid kelas J yang kembali ke kursi mereka masing masing. Kim Seonsaengnim berdiri di mimbar, matanya mengekspos isi kelas tersebut.

"Kalian menemukannya? Hebat juga...", di dalam pujian itu maaih terdengar nada angkuh dan sinis, bahkan terkesan meremehkan kelas itu. Matanya mengarah pada dua mantan anak didiknya di kelas A, ada sesuatu di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau salah jika kau mengira aku dan Kibum yang menemukan meja dan kursi itu.", Kyuhyun dapat membaca situasi dengan cermat.

"Aku tahu, lagipula petunjuk seperti itu terlalu mudah untuk kalian."

"Sudahlah! Cepat beritahu kami apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini...", Kibum memerintah seperti itu seakan ia tidak mengenal Kim seonsaengim.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku kemari... Langkah kakiku mengarahkanku ke kelas ini.", Kim Seonsaengnim menatap semua murid di kelas itu dengan cermat.

Ia sedikit menyeringai, seringaian yang manis sebenarnya, "Aku tidak menyangka kelas seperti ini akan menjadi saingan dari anak anak didikku."

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk menghina kami lebih baik pergi saja dari sini.", Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Pspnya.

"Aku belum ingin pergi dari sini jadi jangan mengusirku, Cho Kyuhyun.", Kim Seonsaengnin mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi kelas itu, "Bagaimana bisa anak buangan seperti kalian sama kuatnya dengan anak anak didikku...?".

Kim Seonsaengnim memusatkan perhatiannya pada grafity yang ada di kelas itu, "Padahal seharusnya anak seperti kalian akan menjadi pecundang, bahkan jika pecundangan itu adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan mengasihaninya... Kalian sudah bukan anak didikku lagi."

"Lagipula memangnya siapa yang membutuhkan belas kasihanmu?", jika ingin tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu jawabannya sudah pasti adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kim Seonsaengnim mendengus, "Huh, benar juga... Tapi bagaimanapun aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian, sampai kalian dapat mengalahkan anak anak didikku."

Kim Seonsaengnim menatap mereka dari belakang kelas itu, ia mendapat tatapan sinis dari murid murid kelas J, kemudian ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hening lagi...

"APA APAAN DIA?", Kangin kembali menghangatkan suasana. Mereka berusaha kembali ke keadaan sebelum guru itu masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?", Ryeowook melirik teman temannya satu persatu. Eunhyuk adalah orang yang paling cepat menanggapinya, "Bagaimana apanya?".

"Perlombaannya bagaimana? Kita belum tahu pasti perlombaan itu seperti apa, dan kita hanya di sini? Bukankah sekarang jam kosong? Tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas ini sejak awal kan?".

Ryeowook membuat mereka ingat apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Tapi... Kelas lain mungkin sedang belajar sekarang, dimana kita bisa mencari informasi tentang perlombaan? Kita tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam kelas orang lain dan menanyakannya pada mereka semua kan?", sepertinya Donghae tidak dapat berpikir sehat.

"Kau ini bodoh atau malas berpikir?", tamparan keras lewat kata kata untuk Donghae di layangkan Heechul dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas, "Memangnya semua murid dari kelas lain suci? Maksudku pasti ada satu atau beberapa anak dari mereka yang bolos jam pelajaran, kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada mereka?".

"Tapi jika mereka tidak ingin memberitahu informasi apa apa, bagaimana? Sepertinya mereka bukan orang orang yang mudah diintrogasi.", Henry mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang bagus.

Leeteuk bangkit dari posisi awalnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, "Kita ikuti cara Kangin, lagipula sepertinya tidak akan ada yang peduli, jika mereka menolak hajar saja mereka."

Benar benar hal menarik bagi kelas J, apa mungkin ini adalah awal dimana mereka di cap sebagai pemberontak? Entah mengapa tiba tiba mereka dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh senior mereka sebelumnya, senior mereka dari kelas ini, jika sebenarnya tidak dipedulikan oleh orang lain bukanlah hal yang mereka inginkan.

Leeteuk membuat mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di tengah kelas, "Nah sekarang, kita akan terbagi menjadi lima kelompok dan akan berpencar ke lima tempat, kantin, toilet, lapangan, perpustakaan, dan uks."

"Uks?", Yesung menatap Leeteuk bingung, tetapi Leeteuk justru mengangguk yakin, "Yap! Uks, kedengaran aneh tapi faktanya tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling aman dari pengawasan guru, jika ada guru yang masuk ke sana, kau bisa saja berbohong kau sedang sakit atau mengantar temanmu yang sakit, benar kan?".

Mereka setuju dengan pemikiran Leeteuk. Leeteuk kembali memulai komandonya, "Kalau begitu, Kibum. Siapa yang kau pilih menjadi rekanmu dan dimana lokasi pencarianmu?".

Kibum menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam, jika ditanya tempat mana yang ia pilih, ia pasti akan menjawab, "Perpustakaan, aku ingin di perpustakaan. Dan rekanku..."

Kibum menatap temannya satu persatu, ia mencari siapa yang berpotensi menjadi rekannya kali ini, "Aku memilih... Kyuhyun dan... Ryeowook, mereka yang akan menjadi rekanku di perpustakaan."

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Perpustakaan ceklis, Sungmin bagaimana denganmu?".

"Aku, Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan berjaga di lapangan. Lapangan butuh sesuatu yang kasar tapi mulus.", Sungmin menyuingkan senyuman sekaligus seringainya.

"Oke, lapangan ceklis, Kangin kau bagaimana?", Leeteuk berusaha mengatur semuanya dengan baik.

Kangin menghela nafasnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin berada di lapangan, tapi ku rasa kantin juga bukan tempat yang buruk. Rekanku, Shindong dan Yesung, mereka adalah orang yang ku butuhkan di sana."

"Jadi kau di kantin?". Kangin mengangguk pasti, Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham, "Lalu, Hankyung?".

"Ng? Er... Ku rasa aku akan berada di toilet, sebenarnya aku ingin bersama dengan Siwon dan Zhoumi agar kami dapat kabur lewat jendela jika ada masalah, tapi karena sepertinya uks butuh aktor yang bagus, maka posisi Siwon ku gantikan dengan Henry, jadi rekanku adalah Zhoumi dan Henry.", jelas Hankyung dengan mantab dengan senyuman, Siwon juga tersenyum dengan kerennya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, " Sepertinya uks berisi orang orang jahat bertopeng malaikat ya, hahaha."

"Memang itu yang seharusnya ada di uks.", Heechul menanggapi Leeteuk dengan ucapannya yang tidak jelas, mulutnya sedang mengunyah permen karet.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pendapat rekan se-timnya, ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, entah kenapa... Mungkin ia sedang kerasukan hantu baik.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulainya? Aku tidak sabar ingin melakukannya.", Ryeowook mengatakan itu dengan ekspresinya yang imut, bagaimana bisa yang seperti ini menghajar orang lain?.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum, "Ku rasa Zhoumi tahu, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari informasi."

"Eh?!", Zhoumi yang semulanya masih terpuruk karena takut tidak mendapat informasi, saat mendengar namanya disebut ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia melihat... Ada banyak mata yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh... Apa tadi pertanyaannya...?", Tanya Zhoumi polos dengan mimiknya yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

Shindong mengunyah kerpik kentangnya, "Kapan waktu yang tepat bagi kita untuk mencari informasi?", ia bertanya dengan menekankan setiap kata di kalimatnya.

"Eh? Um...", Zhoumi mengintip ke arah jam kelas, "Jam istirahat sebenarnya adalah waktu paling sempurna, tapi kalau rencananya seperti ini... Kita bisa mencari informasi itu kapanpun."

"Bahkan sekarang?", Eunhyuk berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Zhoumi menatapnya lalu mengangguk, "Bahkan sekarang."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?", Ryeowook kembali melontarkan pertanyaan klasiknya, kalau saja dia sadar jika semua temannnya mulai bosan dengan kata kata itu, apa dia akan berhenti mengatakan kata kata seperti itu?.

Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah semua teman temannya, "Ayo kita mulai perburuan kita!".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Mereka telah tersebar menjadi lima tim dan berpencar ke lima tempat. Tim pertama, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun pergi ke arah perpustakaan. Tim kedua, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae pergi ke arah lapangan. Tim ketiga, Kangin, Yesung, dan Shindong pergi ke arah kantin. Tim keempat, Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry pergi ke arah toilet. Dan tim kelima, Siwon, Leeteuk, dan Heechul pergi ke arah uks.

Tim pertama sudah berada di lokasi mereka, Kibum berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan dan wajahnya benar benar serius.

"Apa? Kau punya rencana?", Kyuhyun sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya, tapi dia sadar jika Kibum sedikit berpikir saat ini.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak punya rencana, tapi aku hanya ingin kita bersikap normal. Jangan sampai penjaga perpustakaan tahu jika kita punya tujuan khusus... Ada pertanyaan?".

"Aku punya masukan...", Ryeowook mendapat izin dari Kibum walau hanya sebuah anggukan. "Perpustakaan di sini memiliki banyak rak buku, ada beberapa rak buku barisan belakang yang jarang dilalui siswa lain, bagaimana jika mencari mangsa di sana?".

"Kita juga butuh pengalih perhatian, kita bertiga bisa melakukannya bukan?", Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan senyuman liciknya.

Kibum menyetujui saran dari kedua temannya, tangannya menyentuh pintu perpustakaan, "Ayo kita mulai acara utamanya.", Kibum mulai membuka pintu perpustakaan itu.

 _Kling!_

"Oh! Kibum... Kau datang? Apa kau mencari buku baru?", penjaga perpustakaan menyambut Kibum dengan hangat. Kibum menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, "Ah, tidak... Aku hanya ingin mengajak temanku kemari untuk membaca beberapa buku lama yang bagus, apa masih ada?".

Penjaga perpustakaan itu menunjukkan lokasi yang sama dengan lokasi yang Ryeowook maksud. Mereka bertiga membungkuk berterima kasih lalu, pergi menuju tempat itu. Senyuman mereka terlihat menawan secara kasat mata, walaupun sebenarnya senyuman itu terdapat jiwa iblis di dalamnya.

Mereka mengambil posisi mereka masing masing, hanya dengan saling bertatapan tanpa suara sama sekali. Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga sudah melepas kacamata mereka. Berpura pura mencari buku dan membaca buku agar tidak dicurigai benar benar ide yang cemerlang, ditambah dengan kemampuan akting yang mumpuni tentunya.

Dan akhirnya, mangsa mereka datang menghampiri mereka, seorang anak berkacamata memasuki daerah itu tanpa curiga pada mereka sedikitpun.

Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dan mengangguk paham, ini adalah saatnya mereka beraksi.

Kibum yang memulai rencana kali ini, dia berlajan perlahan mendekati anak itu dengan dalih melihat lihat buku yang ada di sana. Perlahan tapi pasti jaraknya dengan anak itu semakin menipis, dan kemudian...

 _Grab!_

Kibum berhasil menyekap mulut anak itu dalam sekali serangan!

Anak itu berontak tapi percuma Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah mengunci pergerakkan tubuhnya, mereka lalu menyeret anak itu semakin jauh ke sudut perpustakaan.

"Kami akan melepaskanmu jika kau memberitahu kami tentang perlombaan hari ini... Jangan berteriak, atau ku buat wajahmu rusak.", Kibum mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin posisinya berada tepat di depan anak itu.

Anak itu masih berusaha memberontak tapi semakin lama tenaga habis terkuras dengan sendirinya.

Kibum menyeringai, ia berbisik dengan nada yang sangat rendah, "Sekarang katakan pada kami... Semua yang kau tahu...!".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Satu! Dua! Satu! Dua! Satu! Dua! ..."

Suara murid murid yang sedang berlari di lapangan terdengar jelas di telinga tiga Lee bersaudara bertetangga(?). Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae, berjalan merangkak di balik semak semak agar mereka dapat masuk ke ruang ganti tanpa harus terlihat oleh siapapun, terutama Baek Seonsaengnim.

Mereka bertiga hampir sampai ke ruang ganti, tapi mereka tidak ingin gegabah dan membuat keberadaan mereka di ketahui.

Eunhyuk memastikan keadaan sekitar dari balik semak semak, tangannya memberi aba aba pada Sungmin dan Donghae untuk menunggu karena keadaan belum aman.

Dan terus seperti itu sampai beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kenapa lama sekali...?!", Donghae sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Sst! Berisik! Sabar saja sekarang, memangnya kau pikir dia juga tidak lelah menunggu?!".

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Sudah ku duga pasti akan seperti ini, seharusnya kita tidak satu tim!".

"Hey! Hey! Hey!", Eunhyuk membuat perdebatan antara Donghae dan Sungmin mereda, "Baek Seonsaengnim sudah pergi dari sana! Ayo bergerak!".

Eunhyuk memimpin langkah Sungmin dan Donghae, mereka pun berhasil memasuki ruang ganti tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Apa ada yang melihat kita?", Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Eunhyuk mengintip di balik sela sela pintu, "Sepertinya tidak ada, jika ada beberapa dari mereka pasti kemari."

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Dimana kita bersembunyi?", Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sungmin menatapnya malas, "Menurutmu dimana tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi?".

"Di belakang."

Sungmin menepuk nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Donghae, "Anak pintar, ayo kesana!". Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu saja, dua anak itu akhirnya menyusul Sungmin dengan langkah yang lebih lambat.

"Sabar ya, dia memang seperti itu.", Donghae mengangguk paham pada Eunhyuk, "Aku tahu Hyuk, aku tahu..."

 _Kriiet..._

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera bersembunyi sebisa mungkin lalu berjalan mengendap ngendap sampai ke tempat Sungmin berada.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang di sini tadi...", seorang murid laki laki mengatakan itu pada temannya dengan serius. Teman murid laki laki itu menatapnya aneh, "Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja sobat! Aku pergi dulu ya!".

"He-hey! Tunggu dulu! Aish... Dia benar benar pergi...", murid laki laki itu hanya bisa pasrah ditinggal pergi oleh temannya, tapi rasa penasarannya yang belum hilang membuatnya berani masuk ke dalam ruang ganti sendirian.

Andai saja dia tahu jika dia sedang diawasi oleh tiga pasang mata saat ini.

"Mangsa, telah di kunci", kata kata Donghae membuat mereka bertiga berubah menjadi sesosok monster dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hoaaaaam...".

"Ish! Bodoh! Tutup mulutmu saat menguap!", Kangin memukul kepala Yesung cukup keras.

"Berisik! Aku sedang ingin tidur sekarang!", Yesung berusaha membela dirinya. Kangin mendengus, "Setidaknya tutup mulutmu!".

Yesung memang bukan sosok yang peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada menjalani misi. Shindong juga sama dengan Yesung, yang membuatnya berbeda hanya Shindong lebih suka makan sedangkan Yesung lebih suka tidur.

Dan Kangin adalah satu satunya orang yang paling tertarik dengan misi ini.

Mata Kangin mengeksplorasi seluruh penjuru kantin, ia berusaha mencari mangsa dan menghitung hitung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menerjang mangsanya.

Kantin adalah tempat yang paling dipenuhi banyak orang di antara tempat tempat lain, siapa saja bisa menjadi mangsa dan bisa saja melihat aksi dari tim ketiga. Akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka tertangkap basah oleh murid lain (atau bahkan guru) tanpa mendapat informasi apapun. Karena itu mereka harus menemukan orang dan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan aksi mereka.

Keadaan kantin lambat laun menjadi semakin ramai, wajar saja karena jam istirahat hampir tiba sebentar lagi.

Kangin bangkit dari posisinya, "Ayo pindah ke tempat lain.", ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi tapi Yesung dengan santainya bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kita harus mencari tempat lain, di sini sudah tidak aman lagi, dasar payah! Semua orang dapat melihat kelakuan kita di sini! Kenapa kau tidak paham juga!", Kangin sudah meledak ledak, tapi Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan gurauan tak jelas, sedih sekali...

"Nah, ayo pergi sekarang. Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika tetap di sini.", Shindong bangkit dari posisinya mengikuti Kangin. Mau tidak mau, Yesung pun ikut angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Yesung menguap dengan lebarnya, "Hoaaam... Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu sisi sunyi dan tenang dari kantin yang luas ini...? Aku ingin tidur..."

 _Plak!_

Kangin memukul kepala Yesung dengan keras, "DASAR BODOH! INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK TIDUR!". Yesung tentu saja mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang malang, "Aah... Terima kasih untuk pukulannya..."

Kangin mengangguk dengan bangganya, rasanya bahagia membuat temannya yang seakan mati jika tidak tidur menjadi tidak kenal tidur karena pukulannya.

Shindong yang awalnya semangat mengunyah keripiknya tiba tiba berhenti mengunyah, "Tunggu dulu... Kau bilang apa tadi?", ia menatap Yesung dengan serius. Yesung menaikan alisnya, "Apa?".

"Apa tadi katamu? Kau ingin pergi kemana?".

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana pun."

"Kau mengatakannya tadi! Kau mengatakannya! Sebelum Kangin memukul kepalamu yang besar itu!".

"Kepalaku tidak besar!".

"Sudah katakan saja Yesung! Aku tahu kau mengingatnya."

"Oh itu, Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu sisi sunyi dan tenang dari kantin yang luas ini...?".

 _Ting!_

"Ide bagus!".

"HAAH?", Yesung dan Kangin tidak mengerti apa maksud Shindong, itu hanya keinginan Yesung karena dia ingin tidur, lalu apanya yang bagus?

"Bukankah tempat seperti itu adalah tempat yang bagus? Ada tempat seperti itu di sini! Ikuti aku!", Shindong memimpin jalan Yesung dan Kangin.

Dan mereka pergi menuju sisi paling ujung dari kantin, satu satunya tempat yang hampir tak terjamah oleh orang lain.

"Ini tempatnya.", Nafas mereka terengah engah karena mereka bertiga sangat antusias kemari, dan ternyata tempat ini...

"Bukankah ini adalah sisi kantin yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi?", Kangin menerka nerka tempat apa itu sebenarnya. Shindong tersenyum, "Tempat ini memang sudah tidak di fungsi kan, tapi dari yang aku dengar, katanya ini akan direnovasi untuk memperluas wilayah kantin dan..."

Yesung menghentikan pembicaraan Shindong, "Oke, baik. Itu tidak penting. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapa orang yang ingin makan di tempat seperti ini?".

Shindong merangkul kedua temannya, tatapannya mengarah pada sesosok anak culun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus diketahui, anak itu sudah memperhatikan tim ketiga sejak awal mereka datang ke tempat itu.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya, "Target... Di kunci...".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Suara derap langkah tiga remaja terdengar nyaring di sebuah lorong yang sangat sepi.

Sebenarnya tidak benar benar sepi, tidak karena ada seekor(?) anak yang sangat berisik di antara mereka bertiga, siapa?

"Apa kita akan menghajar orang itu ketika dia sampai di toilet? Apa kita akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur? Jika ada guru yang datang, apa kita akan kabur lewat jendela toilet? Bukankah jendelanya sempit? Memangnya kita bertiga bisa keluar melewati jendela itu? Apa kita akan-"

"Henry! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bertanya?!", Hankyung berhasil membungkam mulut anak pindahan yang banyak bicara itu, walaupun sebenarnya anak itu tidak benar benar diam, dia masih bergumam tidak jelas tetapi sangat mengganggu.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya, "Seharusnya kau tidak memilih dia sebagai rekan... Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika dia bisa diandalkan."

Hankyung menghela nafasnya, "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memilih Siwon kan? Yang tersisa hanya empat orang, Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, dan dia. Jika bukan dia yang aku pilih, siapa lagi? Leeteuk? Heechul? Aku bahkan tidak yakin mereka mampu memanjat jendela."

"Jadi kau memilihku karena tidak ada pilihan lain?", Henry benar benar sedih mendengar pembicaraan temannya. Hankyung menatap anak itu lekat, "Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?".

"Tentu saja jawaban jujur!".

"Aku memilihmu karena kau adalah salah satu yang terbaik di antara orang yang tersisa, hanya saja aku lupa jika kau adalah orang paling berisik di antara orang yang tersisa."

Henry bungkam sejenak, dia berpikir, "Jadi intinya... Kau memilihku... Bukan karena tidak ada pilihan lain...?!", mata Henry berbinar binar dan semakin berbinar binar saat Hankyung mengangguk menanggapinya. Anak itu terlalu bahagia sampai seakan akan dia akan meledak dan,

"HUAAAAAA!".

 _PLAK!_

"BERISIK!".

Henry mengaduh sakit karena Zhoumi memukul kepalanya, "Hey... Kenapa kau kasar sekali...?". Zhoumi mendengus, "Jangan salahkan aku, jika kau bisa serius aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu. Jam istirahat hampir tiba, jika kau masih terus seperti itu, bisa bisa kita tidak akan mendapat informasi apa apa, mengerti?".

"Yes mom..."

"APA KATAMU?!".

"Sudah hentikan!", jika saja Hankyung tidak menghentikan Zhoumi, anak jangkung itu pasti sudah memukul Henry habis habisan karena emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Hankyung membuat jarak antara dua anak itu, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang, ayo bergegas."

Mereka segera pergi menuju toilet yang ada di lorong itu, toilet tersepi yang ada di gedung laki laki tetapi menjadi toilet paling berharga bagi kelas XI-A. Ingin tahu kenapa? Karena kelas XI-A adalah satu satunya kelas di lorong itu, ruang yang lain adalah lab.

 _Ceklek._

"Nah... Kita sudah di sini sekarang, lalu? Apa kita akan menunggu salah satu dari mereka kemari?", Zhoumi mendapat anggukan dari Hankyung, "Tentu saja... Bersabar adalah kunci keberhasilan kita."

"Tapi aku tidak sabar untuk menghajar mereka.", Henry terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini. "Tapi sayangnya yang menghajar target kita hanya Hankyung seorang.", dan Zhoumi membuat semangat anak yang membara itu menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara Hankyung, dia tersenyum melihat kelukuan dua temannya itu, "Kalian berjaga di sini ya, aku ingin buang air kecil.", Hankyung pun masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk toilet.

Dan Hankyung meninggalkan Henry dan Zhoumi begitu saja...

Zhoumi sadar jika dirinya sedang ditatap oleh seseorang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Henry sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu?".

"Ku pikir tidak."

"Hah?".

"Kau tidak suka aku menatapmu ya?".

"Tentu saja tidak, dan ku rasa orang lain juga tidak akan suka ditatap seperti itu."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku suka menatapmu, ku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu~".

Zhoumi tentu saja bergidik horror mendengar kata kata manja dari Henry, "MENJAUH DARIKU!".

"Kau yakin ingin aku menjauh darimu? Baiklah, aku akan menjauh~ tetapi aku yakin kau pasti akan rindu padaku hihihi~".

"APA?! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!", Zhoumi mulai membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Henry. Ia tidak mau disebut macam macam oleh orang lain di sekolah ini.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, aku juga tidak suka dengan yang 'rata', aku masih normal.", Henry menyilangkan kedua tangannya, anak ini memang benar benar.

Andai saja dia tahu jika dia sudah membuat Zhoumi ketakutan.

"Bercandaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali...", Zhoumi ingin marah lagi sebenarnya tapi ia sudah lelah memaki anak itu.

Henry memang anak yang cukup nakal, sulit memberi ia pengertian agar menjadi lebih baik, karena ia memegang kuat prinsip, 'Hidup ku tidak boleh diatur oleh siapapun.', karena itu dia masuk ke kelas J

"Menurutku tidak masalah jika itu tidak lucu sama sekali, setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan keheningan di sini.", Henry mengatakan itu dengan gayanya yang (menurutnya) keren.

Tiba tiba...

 _Ceklek!_

Seseorang membuka pintu toilet, mata Henry dan Zhoumi langsung mengarah pada asal suara itu. Seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet itu dengan tenang sebelum ia sadar jika...

"Astaga... Ka-ka-kalian... Bu-bukankah kalian senior dari kelas... XII-J...?", anak laki laki yang masuk ke dalam toilet itu benar benar merasa jika riwayatnya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

Henry mendengus, "Jika iya memangnya kenapa?", jawabnya dengan santai. Anak itu gemetar hebat, terlebih saat jarak Henry dan Zhoumi semakin dekat dengannya.

 _'Aku harus pergi dari sini!'_ , batinnya yang berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam toilet itu. Namun belum sempat ia keluar,

 _Blam!_

 _Grab!_

Hankyung sudah mengunci pintu itu dan membekap mulut anak itu dengan cepat, ini adalah alasan kenapa ia berada di dalam bilik toilet sangat lama, ia menunggu mangsa di dalam sana, ia sengaja membuat rencana sendiri agar terkesan seperti kejutan.

"Wah wah... Coba lihat apa yang kita tangkap.", ucap Hankyung di samping telinga anak itu dengan keras. Henry menyeringai, "Kita dapat mangsa..."

Zhoumi mendekati anak itu perlahan lahan, "Sekarang beritahu kami... Semua yang kau tahu tentang perlombaan hari ini... Atau kami akan memukulmu habis habisan."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hah... Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Ah! Mungkin karena aku lupa membawa uang hari ini, dan lagi... Aku tidak pernah membawa bekal! Bagaimana caranya aku makan hari ini...?!", seseorang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul yang (menurut dirinya sendiri) mempesona itu bergumam selama perjalanan menuju uks.

Leeteuk dan Siwon sudah pasti tidak akan pernah mau menanggapi ocehan Heechul yang cerewet itu.

Heechul menatap licik ke arah Siwon di sampingnya, "Siwon~ kau kan anak Tuhan yang sangat baik, bisakah kau berbagi dengan temanmu yang sedang dalam musibah ini?", Heechul benar benar terlihat menyebalkan sekarang.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Terserah kau saja...". Jujur saja, setelah mendengar jawaban malas dari Siwon itu, Heechul justru sangat bahagia karena ia berpikir Siwon akan mentraktirnya makan. Dia bahkan sampai beberapa kali melompat karena terlalu senang, dasar...

"Heechul, terkadang kau harus mengerti, jawaban 'Terserah kau saja' bisa memiliki banyak arti, bisa jadi iya, atau mungkin dia menjawab seperti itu karena malas menanggapimu.", Leeteuk terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Heechul menatap sinis ke arah Leeteuk, lalu bergelut manja pada bahu Siwon, "Tapi jawabanmu tadi artinya iya bukan? Siwon adalah anak kesayangan Tuhan, benar? Bukankah anak kesayangan Tuhan sangat dermawan?".

"Ku mohon hentikan itu... Itu menggelikan...", Siwon mengatakannya dengan senyuman khasnya, jujur sebenarnya itu bukan ekspresi yang cocok untuk kata kata seperti itu.

Heechul sebenarnya ingin mengamuk, tapi mengingat makan siangnya ada di tangan Siwon, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap bersikap manis pada Siwon.

Hening...

"Kira kira apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?", Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan serius. Benar juga, mereka belum memikirkan rencana apapun.

"Yah... Kita hanya perlu bertanya, dapatkan jawaban, lalu pergi. Hanya itu bukan?", jawab Heechul dengan santai. Leeteuk menatap mantan rivalnya itu dengan serius, "Tetapi bagaimana jika penjaga uks tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kita?".

Heechul menghela nafasnya,

...

...

...

"Biarkan saja..."

Siwon dan Leeteuk sontak melirik tajam kearah Heechul, mereka sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Heechul yang seakan sudah malas berpikir.

Heechul kembali melanjutkan pendapatnya, "Lagipula untuk apa bersusah payah hanya untuk hal seperti itu? Kita adalah tim kelima bukan? Masih ada empat tim lain, terlebih lagi Zhoumi berada di toilet sekarang, mereka pasti mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan daripada tim lain. Jadi? Kenapa kita harus bersusah payah mencari jawaban sementara tim lain sudah mendapatkan jawaban?".

 _Tap!_

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka dengan pendapatmu.", Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan tajam, begitu pun Heechul.

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah ku jelaskan kenapa aku memilih uks sebagai tempat pencarian informasi? Tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling aman di antara empat tempat lain! Jika tim lain tertangkap basah oleh guru sebelum mendapatkan informasi, pada siapa lagi mereka bergantung jika bukan pada kita huh? 'Biarkan saja' katamu...? Jangan jadi pecundang Kim Heechul! ...Atau jangan jangan kau ini memang pecundang?".

Leeteuk berhasil membangkitkan amarah seorang Kim Heechul, "Jaga ucapanmu! Aku bukan pecundang!". Leeteuk tersenyum meremehkan, "Jadi apa yang kita lakukan jika kita tidak mendapatkan jawaban?".

Heechul berjalan dengan sombong melewati Leeteuk,

"Kita harus mendapatkan jawaban bagaimanapun caranya, sekalipun kita harus menggunakan kekerasan!".

Heechul terus berjalan menuju uks, dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Leeteuk dan Siwon sedang berbisik saat dia pergi.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah... Apa Heechul tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalam uks?

Jawabannya sudah pasti,

...

...

...

 _'APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEKARANG?!'._

Heechul mengamuk di balik ekspresi kerennya tepat di depan pintu uks.

"Butuh rencana?", suara Siwon terdengar tidak cukup jauh dari posisi Heechul saat ini, dan harus ia akui... Siwon benar benar berkharisma.

Heechul berdecih tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia benci berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku punya rencana bagus, tetapi aku tidak menerima pertanyaan, aku hanya menerima jawaban. Jika kau bersedia berkorban, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang sepuas yang kau mau... Itu pun jika kau bersedia."

Heechul berpikir keras mendengar perkataan Siwon, bukan karena dia tidak mengerti, tetapi karena ia tidak dapat menebak apa rencana Siwon. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, ia sudah menentukan jawabannya, "Baiklah, aku bersedia... Tapi jangan sampai gagal!".

Leeteuk menyeringai tanpa Heechul ketahui, Siwon menatap ke arah Leeteuk seperti memberi suatu signal, "Tentu saja ini tidak akan gagal..."

Siwon meluruskan tangannya kuat lalu...

 _Buagh!_

Siwon memukul kencang perpotongan antara bahu dengan leher sebelah kiri Heechul. Dan dalam sekali pukulan, kesadaran Heechul mulai goyah.

"A-apa yang kau... Laku-kan...?", Heechul mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya limbung dan Leeteuk menahannya dengan sigap.

Leeteuk menatap jahil ke arah Siwon, "Kita mulai aktingnya?". Siwon mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Benar benar rencana yang tidak terduga.

Siwon membuka pintu uks, "Siapapun tolong! Temanku pingsan!", aktingnya benar benar membuat orang berpikir jika semua rekayasa ini adalah sungguhan.

Penjaga uks yang seorang perempuan segera melakukan tindakan yang biasa ia lakukan, "Silahkan bawa masuk, baringkan dia di sini!", ucapnya sambil menepuk bed beberapa kali.

Leeteuk segera membawa Heechul -yang pingsan- masuk dan membaringkannya bersama Siwon. Mata Leeteuk terus mengarah pada penjaga uks yang sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa minyak angin dan membuat segelas teh untuk Heechul, kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia bisa pingsan?", tanya penjaga uks itu untuk membuka perbincangan di antara mereka. Siwon segera menanggapinya dengan santai, "Dia kelelahan... Ku rasa ia juga belum menyempatkan dirinya untuk sarapan pagi ini."

Siwon berhasil membuat perbincangan hangat dengan penjaga uks itu. Sementara Leeteuk sudah mengunci pintu uks dengan kunci yang masih menggantung, Leeteuk segera menyembunyikan kunci itu di dalam saku celananya.

"Aku permisi sebentar, aku harus mengisi jurnalku.", penjaga uks itu segera mengisi jurnalnya yang ia letakkan di sudut uks.

Sementara itu...

"Ngh..", Heechul tersadar. Namun betapa kejam teman temannya, belum sempat Heechul bertanya dimana dia sekarang, Leeteuk sudah menyekap mulutnya. Heechul terkejut tapi tentu saja Leeteuk tidak peduli, ini demi keberhasilan rencana.

Leeteuk berbisik tepat di telinga Heechul, "Kita akan mulai acara utamanya... Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!".

Heechul bangkit dari posisinya, setelah Leeteuk melepaskan sekapannya. Heechul melirik Leeteuk sekilas, lalu melirik Siwon yang mulai bersiap melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

Heechul pun memulai aktingnya, "Mh... Maaf...". Ia berusaha membuat penjaga uks mendekat ke arahnya, "Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing..."

"Itu hanya karena kau baru saja sadar, beberapa saat lagi keadaanmu pasti akan membaik."

Heechul sadar jika caranya tidak berhasil, ia terus berusaha memancing penjaga uks itu mendekati mereka, "Apa teh ini tawar?".

"Tentu saja tawar, apa kau ingin teh yang manis?".

"Hm! Aku ingin teh yang manis..."

"Baiklah, akan aku ku tambahkan gula pada teh itu."

 _Strike!_

Penjaga uks itu mendekat! Bayangkan ini seperti slow motion.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Siwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya, di saat yang bersamaan Heechul beranjak dari bed dengan cepat. Penjaga uks itu berhasil tertangkap oleh Siwon, Leeteuk menyekapnya dan Heechul mendorong penjaga uks itu sampai berbaring di atas bed.

Penjaga uks itu ingin berteriak tetapi sayangnya sekapan Leeteuk sangat ampuh untuk meredam suaranya.

"Ada yang perlu kau ingat... Kau harus berhati hati pada murid seperti kami, jangan lengah dan jangan mudah dibodohi.", Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan kata katanya, "Jika kau bertanya apa yang kami inginkan jawabannya sangat sederhana..."

Mereka menatap penjaga uks itu dengan sangat tajam. Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Berikan kami semua informasi tentang perlombaan, atau kami akan membuat harga dirimu jatuh saat ini juga."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Aku yakin pasti tadi ada seseorang di sini..."

Anak itu bergumam di dalam ruang ganti, matanya berusaha mencari sosok yang tadi ia lihat, ia berusaha menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu tapi lampunya tak kunjung menyala.

"Ah sial! Kenapa lampunya rusak?!".

Kalimat anak itu terdengar seperti keberuntungan bagi Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Sungmin memberi kode pada dua temannya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk paham dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, semoga kita mendapatkan hasil yang bagus...", Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lalu menjatuhkannya dengan cepat, "Maju!".

 _Wush! Wush!_

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera berlari cepat menuju anak itu. Anak itu melihat keberadaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, _'Astaga! Mereka murid kelas J?!'._

 _Grab!_

Anak itu berhasil di sekap oleh Duo Lee Yang Luar Biasa!

Anak itu memberontak. Sungmin mendekatinya dengan langkah perlahan yang keren, "Kita santai saja sekarang, jika kau tenang kami juga tidak akan menyakitimu."

Biarpun Sungmin berkata demikian, tetap saja anak itu memberontak dan berusaha untuk kabur.

"Keras kepala ya?", Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan,

 _BUAGH!_

Sungmin menghajar anak itu dengan kuat. Anak itu terdiam tersungkur dan sepertinya mulai menyerah. Sungmin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak itu, "Jika kau masih sayang dengan wajahmu, lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

Anak itu menatap Sungmin sinis. Sungmin sedikit merubah posisinya, "Sekarang beritahu kami, semua tentang perlombaan hari ini."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya..."

"Oh begitu ya?".

 _Buagh!_

"ARGHH!", anak itu kesakitan, pipinya mulai memar dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Sungmin kembali memberi bogem mentah pada anak itu, tatapan Sungmin lebih sinis dari sebelumnya, "Sekarang katakan semua yang kau tahu tentang perlombaan!".

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap Sungmin tajam, "Akan ku katakan semua yang ku tahu tapi..."

 _BRAK!_

Pintu ruang ganti di dobrak paksa oleh teman sekelas anak itu.

"Kalian terlambat...", ucap anak itu dengan sombongnya, mereka semua adalah murid XI-G.

"LEPASKAN TEMAN KAMI!".

 _Buagh! Kling~_

Salah satu dari mereka memukul Sungmin dengan kuat sampai Sungmin tersungkur. Sungmin berusaha bangkit, matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruang ganti, ia merasa ada benda yang jatuh tadi. Namun sayangnya belum sempat mengetahuinya,

 _Buagh!_

Ia kembali di tendang oleh orang yang sama.

"SUNGMIN!", Teriak Eunhyuk di tengah perkelahiannya dengan dua murid kelas XI-G. Donghae juga tidak dapat menghindari perkelahiannya.

Sungmin tidak ingin mengecewakan temannya, ia bangkit dengan cepat tepat sebelum anak itu kembali menendangnya. Alhasil, Sungmin berhasil menghindari tendangan itu.

 _Grab!_

Sungmin mencengkram anak itu, ia menarik tangan anak itu dengan salah satu tangannya, lalu menekan tubuh anak itu dengan tangannya yang lain, Sungmin mengerahkan tenaganya dan dalam sekali serangan Sungmin berhasil membanting anak itu dengan kuat.

Nafas Sungmin terengah, "Sekarang katakan pada kami semua yang kau tahu!".

 _BRAK!_

"APA APAAN INI?! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!", Baek Seonsaengnim tiba tiba datang, dia dipanggil oleh beberapa murid yang melihat perkelahian itu.

"Kalian kelas XI-G, kembali lah ke kelas kalian," dia berjalan mendekati tiga orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu, "Dan kalian... Aku tidak mengerti, kalian terlalu sering membuat masalah dan dihukum tapi kenapa kalian tidak kapok juga?".

Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku menyesal sudah memaafkan kalian dulu... Tidak ku sangka kalian akan seperti ini lagi. Sekarang kalian harus menerima hukuman kalian, berlututlah dan kepalkan tangan kalian lalu angkat setinggi tingginya, CEPAT!".

Mereka dengan cepat melaksanakan perintah Baek Seonsaengnim, seharusnya Baek Seonsaengnim tidak menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan itu... Karena mereka sebenarnya sedang mengambil ancang ancang untuk,

"LARIII!"

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae melesat keluar dari ruang ganti dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Baek Seonsaengnim di sana.

"HEY KALIAN! Ah... Yang benar saja ada murid seperti mereka...". Baek Seonsaengnim berniat untuk mengejar mereka, tetapi matanya menangkap objek berharga yang tergeletak di ruang ganti.

Ia tersenyum seperti meremehkan sesuatu, "Aku ingin tahu apa benda ini berguna atau tidak bagi kelas lain, tapi jika belum dicoba tidak ada yang tahu bukan? Ku simpan ini.", Baek Seonsaengnim menyimpan benda itu secara diam diam.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Kau ingin selamat bukan? Berikan informasi tentang perlombaan pada kami, dan kau akan selamat.", Kangin mengancam anak culun yang ditemukan oleh kelompok tiga di kantin.

Anak culun itu meneguk air liurnya, "T-ta-tapi... Aku... Benar benar tidak tahu apapun...", dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang malang.

Yesung berdecih, "Tch! Kau pikir kami percaya? Aktingmu itu kurang mempesona kawan!". Shindong merangkul bahu anak culun itu, "Kau harus tahu satu hal, aku selalu pergi kemari kapanpun yang aku mau, dan aku selalu melihatmu duduk di sini saat jam istirahat. Apa kau kira aku tidak melihat apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah setiap orang berbicara kau selalu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka? Dan kau tidak tahu apapun tentang perlombaan? Jangan bercanda!".

Kangin menarik kerah kemeja anak culun itu, "Kau dengar apa kata temanku kan? Kenapa kau masih tidak mau memberitahu kami?! Apa alasan di balik itu semua karena kami adalah murid kelas XII-J?".

"Se-sebenarnya aku memang mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang perlombaan, dan... aku cukup berterima kasih karena kalian mengakui identitas kalian sebagai murid kelas XII-J. Jadi...", anak itu terlihat seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu...

.

.

.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AK-! HUMP!".

Sayang sekali rencananya untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan digagalkan oleh Yesung dalam sekali sekap.

"Wah... Wah... Untuk ukuran anak culun, kau ini lumayan nekat ya?", Yesung mendekatkan wajah pada anak itu, dengan nada rendah Yesung memerintahnya, "Beritahu kami, Sekarang!".

Anak culun itu meneguk ludahnya, Yesung melepaskan sekapannya dari anak itu. "Yang aku tahu hanya, perlombaan kali ini bertema detectif dan pencuri. Ada babak dimana setiap kelas berperan sebagai pencuri maupun detectif."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Kibum sedikit membuat jarak dengan anak itu, ancang ancang akan menghajar anak itu jika ia berusaha kabur, "Apalagi yang kau tahu?".

Anak itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Babak pertama akan menjadi babak pencurian, salah satu perwakilan murid dari masing masing kelas akan mencuri satu barang dari sembilan kelas lain. Masing masing kelas dibebaskan untuk saling bekerjama atau tidak dalam babak ini."

"Kenapa hanya satu perwakilan yang diizinkan untuk mencuri?", tanya Ryeowook untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Anak itu menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun yang kali ini bertanya, "Lalu apalagi yang kau tahu? Sepertinya mustahil jika kau hahya mengetahui satu babak saja."

Anak itu terlihat bingung, ia berpikir apa wajahnya terlihat seperti penguntit handal yang sudah enam puluh sembilan kali menguntit? Ya tapi itulah dia.

"Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan banyak orang, kalian terlalu cerdas untuk ukuran anak buangan." Harusnya anak itu sadar jika dia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kami tidak peduli dengan itu, cepat beritahu kami informasi lain yang kau tahu.", entah kenapa seorang Kim Kibum terlihat seperti pangeran es yang kejam sekarang.

Anak itu akhirnya kembali bicara, "Lalu, babak kedua adalah diskusi antara murid dan wali kelasnya untuk membuat pentunjuk atau clue dari sembilan barang kelas lain yang mereka curi."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Lalu, apa lagi?", tanya Siwon dengan tenang pada penjaga uks itu.

Penjaga itu meneguk air liurnya, mungkin tenggorokkannya kering, "Babak ketiga adalah babak dimana para murid dapat mencari barang yang hilang dari kelas mereka, mereka akan bertindak sebagai detectif di sini setelah sebelumnya bertindak sebagai pencuri. Mereka akan dibantu mencari barang mereka yang hilang oleh petunjuk yang diberikan kelas lain. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, sisanya aku benar benar tidak tahu."

Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Heechul tahu benar jika penjaga uks itu benar benar tidak mengetahui apa apa lagi, dari wajahnya terlihat dia bukanlah seorang pembohong. Mereka bertiga melepaskan perempuan itu, mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi menahannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Leeteuk mengeluarkan kunci pintu uks lalu membuka kunci pintu itu, dia juga membiarkan kunci itu menggantung di sana, "Ini aku kembalikan, maaf kami sudah membuatmu takut dan... Terima kasih untuk informasinya."

Leeteuk menggenggam gagang pintu itu lalu membukanya, namun sialnya... Saat ia keluar dari uks tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam uks, dia tidak sadar siapa yang ia tabrak karena matanya masih mengarah ke dalam uks.

"Akh... Bahumu keras juga ya."

Suara yang familiar di telinga Leeteuk, matanya beralih pada suara itu, "Kim Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah, "Halo, apa kabar? Siapa yang sakit sampai kalian sangat-lama-sekali di dalam sana? Dan lagi, seberapa penting orang itu sampai pintu uks terkunci?".

"Bukan urusanmu!", Heechul segera menyerobot dan menarik Leeteuk untuk pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong termenung. Tidak lama setelahnya Siwon keluar dari uks, Jaejoong tentu tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, "Kalian baru saja dapat informasi berharga bukan? Kalau begitu selamat, kalian berhasil mengetahui perlombaan ke empat."

Siwon dengan jelas menangkap semua ucapan Jaejoong tapi, "Maaf, aku permisi." Karena dia merasa Jaejoong tidak penting, jadi dia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, dia lalu membuka tangannya yang ia kepal sedari tadi, matanya melirik tajam pada benda yang ada di telapak tangannya itu, "Tidak ada salahnya kan mencuri sekarang? Kalian sudah dipastikan kalah kali ini." Gumamnya dengan seringaian khasnya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Zhoumi menatap anak kelas XI-A itu dengan tajam, "Hanya itu yang kau tahu?". Anak itu mengangguk, tapi mereka tahu jika dia berbohong.

"Katakan semuanya dengan jujur!", ancam Hankyung dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat, dia siap memukul anak itu kapan saja.

Anak itu semakin ketakutan, "Baik! Baik! Akan aku beritahu semuanya! Tapi jangan pukul aku, aku mohon!".

"Nah, kalau begitu katakanlah semuanya.", Henry menjadi salah satu yang paling santai di antara mereka bertiga. Anak itu memang terlalu santai untuk hal apapun.

"Jumlah point yang di dapat untuk satu barang hilang, hanya 10 point. Karena hanya ada sembilan barang itu artinya total jumlah point hanya 90 tidak mungkin 100. Yang mengikuti perlombaan ini juga hanya murid kelas XII dari gedung laki laki, jadi hanya ada 10 kelas yang mengikuti lomba ini."

"Kenapa hanya kelas XII yang mengikuti perlombaan kali ini? Aneh...", Zhoumi berusaha memancing anak itu agar mengatakan semuanya.

Tapi anak itu justru menggeleng, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu pastinya, tapi aku sempat mendengar kabar jika kelas yang berpotensi untuk menang hanya kelas XII dari gedung laki laki. Walaupun beberapa kelas lain mendapat point juga, tapi tetap saja hasilnya tidak memuaskan, faktanya kelasku juga tidak mendapat point satu pun."

"Itu karena kelasmu payah.", Tindas Henry dengan ekspresi polosnya, walau terkesan kurang ajar tapi Henry ada benarnya juga.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Siapa di dalam?! BUKA PINTUNYA!".

Suara yang berasal dari luar toilet itu menjadi ancaman bagi kelas J sekaligus menjadi keuntungan bagi murid kelas XI-A.

"HEY! BUKA PINTUNYA!".

Hankyung memberi sinyal pada Zhoumi dan Henry, tapi sayangnya yang mengerti sinyal itu hanya Zhoumi seorang. Henry? Apa yang bisa ia mengerti? Wajahnya saja tidak meyakinkan.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu itu di dobrak paksa. Dengan cepat, Hankyung menendang perut orang yang sudah mendobrak pintu itu. Saat itu pun Hankyung sadar, mereka kalah jumlah, dan mereka tidak mungkin keluar melewati pintu utama toilet.

"CEPAT KELUAR JENDELA!", Peruntah Hankyung membuat Zhoumi dengan sigap naik ke salah satu closet lalu melompat keluar jendela.

"Jadi kita melompatinya?! Wah! Keren!", Henry ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terpukau -.-

Hankyung mendorong Henry agar ia menaiki closet, "Cepat naik lalu melompat keluar! Kita bisa tertangkap jika terlalu lama di sini!".

"Tapi jika closetnya rusak bagaimana?".

"Kita bukan Shindong! Tidak mungkin closetnya rusak hanya karena di naiki orang berbobot 50 kg! Cepat naik! Buang buang waktu saja!".

Henry segera naik ke atas closet lalu melompat keluar jendela, di susul Hankyung di belakangnya.

"Lama sekali!", Zhoumi sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi di luar. Hankyung menarik telinga Henry, "Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa, jawabannya sudah pasti karena dia!".

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya, "Sudah ku bilangkan? Dia hanya merepotkan!", Hankyung memberi ekspresi seperti -sudah ku bilang, aku tidak punya pilihan lain-.

"Setidaknya kita sudah mendapatkan informasi, ayo kembali ke kelas, kalian buang buang waktu." Henry memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

Hankyung dan Zhoumi saling bertatapan lalu menatap Henry kesal, MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA BUANG BUANG WAKTU?! kira kira begitu batin mereka.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Satu persatu murid kelas XII-J tiba di kelas mereka tercinta. Tapi belum semuanya sampai di sana, Trio Lee belum menampakkan wajah mereka yang tampan, senyum mereka yang manis, dan bibir yang mereka yang seksi.

Tapi saat mereka sampai,

"Kalian baru saja dikejar anjing galak ya?", Hankyung menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan anehnya.

Nafas mereka bertiga terengah engah, maklum... Mereka takut Baek Seonsaengnim menemukan mereka di suatu tempat.

"Kami minta maaf, kami tidak mendapat informasi apapun!", Mohon Sungmin dengan sangat. Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai, "Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa, kalian bisa lihat sendiri pipi Sungmin yang lebam, yang pasti kami tidak di kejar anjing galak tadi!".

"Tapi Baek Seonsaengnim mirip anjing galak...", Donghae mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa menyaring kata katanya lagi, dia juga terlihat sangat lelah.

Ryeowook segera mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di kelas mereka, dia berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sungmin, tapi rasanya pertolongan pertama itu juga sudah cukup.

Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk, "Kalian mendapat perlawanan sengit dari kelas lain? Jadi kalian benar benar tidak tahu apapun tentang perlombaan?".

Eunhyuk melirik Leeteuk sinis, "Tidak, kita mendapat informasinya, semua informasinya kita dapatkan! Bahkan sampai informasi tentang gajah yang bisa memakan kawat! Kau dengar sendiri Sungmin meminta maaf karena kami tidak dapat apapun! Kenapa kau masih bertanya juga?!".

Donghae menepuk nepuk punggung Eunhyuk pelan, "Sabar Hyuk, sabar... Jangan terbawa emosi, setidaknya kita selamat, Tuhan masih melindungi kita."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu Hae?".

"Tanya saja Hyuk, jangan sungkan."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti Siwon? Pukulan di kepalamue tadi membuat otakmu rusak ya?".

"Kau juga, wajahmu yang sudah jelek itu jadi semakin jelek karena pukulan anak tadi."

"Hinaanmu bagus sekali, haha. Terima kasih atas hinaannya."

"Ah~ jangan sungkan, aku juga dengan senang hati menghinamu."

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini, ayo kita saling menghina."

"Ahahaha, ayo! Aku juga ingin menghinamu."

 _Plak! Plak!_

"DASAR BODOH KALIAN!", Heechul memukul kepala mereka berdua dengan keras. Shindong mengunyah keripiknya dengan santai, "Aku berani taruhan, karena pukulan itu Donghae pasti semakin bodoh sekarang."

"Dan itu artinya, Yesung mempunyai saingan untuk merebutkan peringkat terakhir di kelas.", timpal Kangin yang disambut oleh twawa Shindong, mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika Yesung menatap mereka sinis.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Hentikan bercandanya, saatnya serius sekarang.". Leeteuk segera menyambar kata kata kibum, "Kumpulkan semua informasi yang kalian dapat. Zhoumi, aku yakin kau yang paling mengerti di antara kita jadi tolong kau simpulkan lalu jelaslan kembali secara singkat. Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk, dengarkan informasi dari Zhoumi dengan seksama. Kita terlalu buang buang waktu."

Mereka segera mengikuti perintah Leeteuk. Mereka mengumpulkan infomasi yang mereka tahu, lalu Zhoumi menyimpulkannya dan kembali menjelaskannya secara singkat, trio Lee juga akhirnya mengerti cara perlombaan ini bekerja.

Donghae melirik arlojinya, "5 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir... Apa tidak ada yang memberi informasi tentang aba aba perlombaan di mulai pada kalian?", ucapnya yang tanpa sadar melepas arloji itu dari tangannya.

"Hm... Benar juga, tidak ada yang memberitahu kita tentang itu.", Henry baru saja mengingatnya. Sesuatu terpintas di otak Siwon, "Mungkin saja, memang tidak ada aba aba seperti perlombaan sebelumnya? Yang mengikuti perlombaan ini hanya murid kelas XII kan?".

"Ah~ ternyata kau cerdas juga ya, Choi Siwon."

Suara wanita yang sangat familiar bagi mereka, berasal dari ambang pintu murid kelas itu.

"BONG SEONSAENGNIM!", Seru mereka bersamaan saat menyadari siapa wanita itu. Bong Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas itu, "Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku kemari, jawabannya tentu sangat sederhana..."

"Kau ingin memberitahu kami perlombaan akan di mulai, lalu meminta kami untuk berkumpul di suatu tempat, begitu?".

Bong Seonsaengnim tertegun di balik senyumannya. Kyuhyun mungkin dapat membaca pikirannya sekalipun ia sedang memainkan PSPnya, begitu pikir Bong Seonsaengnim, "Wah~ tidak aneh jika kau menjadi harapan sekolah ini ya, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya, matanya bertemu dengan manik Bong Seonsaengnim, "Memangnya apalagi tujuanmu jika bukan itu huh?".

Kasar seperti biasanya.

Bong Seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah mengetahui apa tujuanku, sekarang juga kalian ikuti aku menuju aula."

"Eh?!", entah kenapa Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar kata aula, mengingat calon pacar terindah dan terkurang ajar(?).

Bong Seonsaengnim mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Leeteuk dan kawan kawan mengikuti langkah perempuan itu, dia memimpin murid kelas XII-J menuju akar cobaan mereka.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Selamat pagi! Untuk seluruh warga SM Senior High School yang saya banggakan."

"Kenapa harus dia yang bicara? Pentingkah pembicaraannya?", Gumam Shindong saat mendengar kepala sekolah memberi ucapan salam untuk sambutan yang panjang dan lebar.

"Tapi jika sampai dia yang bicara, berarti perlombaan ini sangat penting.", Timpal Kangin dengan suara dalamnya. Eunhyuk menatap Kangin yang ada di sebelahnya, "Tapi... Ini tentu bukan perlombaan terakhir benar?".

"Tentu saja ini bukan perlombaan terakhir," Zhoumi berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Eunhyuk yang memiliki jawaban rumit, "Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini, kemungkinan besar... Ada sedikit perubahan pada perlombaan kali ini".

Si kepala licin itu masih memberi sambutan kepada seluruh kelas murid yang jelas jelas tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Untuk itu saya selaku kepala sekolah SM Senior High School, mempersilahkan Bong Seonsaengnim untuk memperjelas perlombaan kali ini."

Bong Seonsaengnim pun menaiki mimbar dan mulai menjelaskan keseluruhan perlombaan ini.

Dia menjelaskan, perlombaan ini akan terdiri dari tiga babak. Babak pertama adalah babak dimana salah satu wakil dari masing masing kelas mencuri barang di sembilan kelas lain. Babak kedua adalah babak dimana para murid dan wali kelasnya bekerja sama untuk membuat clue atau petunjuk bagi kelas lain, untuk memudahkan kelas lain menebak barang apa yang dicuri dari kelas mereka. Babak ketiga adalah babak dimana seluruh kelas mulai mencari barang yang hilang di kelas mereka masing masing.

Pertaruran perlombaan kali ini juga tidak rumit. Yang mengikuti perlombaan ini hanya 10 kelas dari gedung laki laki, dan mereka akan bekerja sama dengan wali kelas mereka masing masing. Tidak ada perkelahian, tidak ada kecurangan, tidak ada protes tentang pemenang karena ketentuan juri adalah mutlak.

"Untuk itu kerja sama antara para murid dan wali kelasnya sangat dibutuhkan hari ini. Para wali kelas, silahkan berkumpul dengan murid muridnya sebelum perlombaan benar benar dimulai.", Perintah Bong Seonsaengnim membuat para wali kelas mendekati murid mereka.

Termasuk Young Seonsaengnim.

Kelas XII-J dengan sendirinya membentuk lingkaran kecil saat Young Seonsaengnim ada di antara mereka. Perempuan cantik itu menatap murid muridnya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Ku pikir tanpa rencana yang matang pun kalian dapat melakukan ini, aku juga tidak pernah menuntut kalian untuk menang kan? Tetapi kalian melakukan semuanya semampu yang kalian bisa, aku bangga pada kalian."

"Kemenangan tidak akan berarti jika yang bahagia hanya satu orang, karena kemenangan bukanlah segalanya. Usaha mendapatkan kemenangan itu jauh lebih berharga daripada kemenangan itu sendiri.", Ujar Young Seonsaengnim dengan hangat, dia berusaha membuat anak didiknya percaya diri.

"Daripada itu," pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius sekarang, Young Seonsaengnim melipat tangannya, "Cctv di sekolah ini di aktifkan hanya untuk mengawasi kalian."

 _Deg!_

"Mulai dari sekarang, kalian telah dilihat oleh seluruh guru, karyawan sekolah, dan seluruh murid kelas X, XI, dan XII dari gedung laki laki dan peremuan yang tidak mengikuti perlombaan. Tidak hanya melihat, mereka juga dapat mendengar percakapan kita."

"Untuk apa sekolah sampai melakukan ini pada kita?! Memangnya kita ini apa sampai dipertontonkan ke seluruh sekolah?!", Donghae tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa, pikirannya kacau.

"Jika dugaanku benar, berarti mereka semua benar benar bodoh.", Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil, dia menatap teman temannya serius, "Mereka hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara kita melewati tiap perlombaan lalu memenangkannya dengan mudah."

Henry menimpali dugaan Kyuhyun, "Itu... Karena sebagian dari mereka tidak percaya kelas buangan seperti kita dapat memenangkan perlombaan kan? Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sampai menuduh kita curang."

"Nah, untuk itu kalian harus dapat melakukan semua sebaik yang kalian bisa, ada pertanyaan?", Young Seonsaengnim menatap muridnya satu persatu.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya, "Bong Seonsaengnim bilang, babak ketiga adalah saat dimana kita menebak benda apa saja yang dicuri dari kelas kita, lalu... Apa kita juga harus menebak kelas mana yang mencuri barang tersebut?".

"Ah! Benar! Setiap kelas akan memberi clue pada kita barang apa yang mereka curi, apa kita akan menjawabnya dengan format seperti kelas ini mencuri barang ini, atau bagaimana?", Eunhyuk juga sepertinya belum mengerti benar.

Young Seonsaengnim memberikan jawabannya, "Ku pikir tidak akan ada nilai tambahan sekalipun kalian menebak kelas mana yang mencuri barang tersebut dengan benar. Jadi lebih baik kalian fokus saja pada barang apa saja yang hilang dari kelas kalian, jangan sampai ceroboh."

"Baik! Waktu kalian berkumpul telah selesai!", Bong Seonsaengnim membuat seluruh murid dengan seksama mendengarkannya, tatapan anak anak itu sangat penuh dengan keyakinan. Bong Seonsaengnim tersenyum, "Mulai detik ini, perlombaan ke empat... Resmi dimulai!".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 **~Babak pertama perlombaan~**

Kelas XII-J berkumpul di suatu tempat (yang cukup jauh dari lorong kelas XII) tidak jauh dari kelas XII lain, mereka sedang berdiskusi siapa orang yang akan mengambil barang dari kelas lain. Sebisa mungkin Young Seonsaengnim menginginkan seorang yang dapat mengambil barang barang unik yang sulit dipikirkan orang awam, dapat dipastikan orang itu pasti adalah orang yang memiliki jalan pikiran yang unik. Dan semua mata menuju pada seseorang yang bertubuh paling subur di antara mereka semua.

Shindong menatap temannya satu persatu bingung, "Apa?".

Tanpa basa basi lagi mereka segera mendorong Shindong masuk ke dalam kelas lain untuk mencuri. Satu kelas, satu barang, Shindong harus benar benar memilih barang yang unik untuk dia curi. Setiap barang yang ia curi segera ia masukkan ke dalam tas hitam yang telah disediakan sekolah, itu semua agar siswa dari kelas yang barangnya dicuri, tidak mengetahui barang apa yang di curi oleh kelas lain.

Setiap murid yang ditugaskan untuk mencuri barang, hanya diberi waktu 15 menit untuk mencuri 9 barang dari 9 kelas, dan Shindong berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat dari kelas lain.

 **~Babak kedua perlombaan~**

Masing masing kelas telah diizinkan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Begitu pun kelas XII-J, mereka sedang mendiskusikan clue apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk kelas lain.

Mari kita lihat(?) apa yang Shindong curi dari kelas lain. Dia mencuri buku dosa, kertas ulangan, Flashdisk, penghapus, penjepit kertas, gantungan kunci, tutup spidol, jarum jam, dan kancing.

"Isi pikirannya memang benar benar unik... apa untungnya mencuri tutup spidol?", Ini pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun perhatian pada hal yang tidak penting, jadikan ini sebagai rekor dunia. Kangin membalas komentar Kyuhyun, "Setidaknya itu dapat membuat kelas lain kebingungan setengah mati untuk menjawabnya."

Leeteuk menatap Young Seonsaengnim, "Seonsaengim ingin kami melakukan apa?". Young Seonsaengnim membalas tatapan Leeteuk dengan senyuman, "Lakukan saja apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Buat clue nya.", jiwa kepemimpinan Leeteuk kembali muncul. Perintah Leeteuk tadi juga seakan menjadi pertanyaan pada teman temannya, wajah mereka sangat serius ketika berpikir keras.

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya perlahan, Donghae yang melihat itu bertanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan tanganmu itu?".

"Aku dapat ide.", Eunhyuk segera mengambil selembar sticky note yang disediakan lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai Eunhyuk menunjukan tulisan itu pada teman temannya dengan senyuman lebar sampai gusinya terlihat.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu, kau jadi mirip monyet."

Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan kata kata Zhoumi, ia lebih memilih untuk memamerkan clue darinya, "Lihat ini! Ingin tahu ini clue untuk apa? Ini clue untuk penghapus! 'Aku dapat menghilangkan kesalahanmu karena aku ini suci, tetapi kesalahanmu membuatku kotor', begitu isinya."

Mereka semua terkekeh dan mulai mencoba membuat teka teki menarik seperti yang Eunhyuk lakukan, teka teki yang paling menarik maka akan dipilih sebagai clue. Di saat seperti ini mereka masih dapat tertawa, tapi entah kenapa perasaan Young Seonsaengnim terasa sangat hangat melihat kejadian ini secara langsung. Bukan hanya Young Seonsaengnim yang takjub dengan kejadian itu, tetapi seluruh guru, karyawan sekolah, dan para murid kelas lain yang melihat mereka melalui rekaman cctv juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya terpilihlah 8 teka teki lain yang akan dijadikan clue oleh kelas XII-J.

 _'Mungkin aku memang tidak berguna, tetapi aku dapat mencegahmu kehilangan kejayaanmu.'_ \- clue untuk tutup spidol, karya milik Shin Donghee.

 _'Aku dapat menjadi ketakutanmu, tapi sayangnya kau hanya menganggapku sebagai hiasan.'_ \- clue untuk jarum jam, karya milik Lee Donghae.

 _'Kalian semua dapat merasa nyaman membaca lembaran pohon, karena aku dapat menyatukan pohon pohon itu'_ \- clue untuk penjepit kertas, karya Henry Lau.

 _'Aku adalah cobaanmu, aku dapat menjadi kebahagian, kekecewaan, atau mungkin hanya sampah otakmu yang tak berguna.'_ \- clue untuk kertas ulangan, karya milik Kim Heechul.

 _'Dimana ada lubang, di situ aku dapat bergelantungan dengan pengaitku.'_ \- clue untuk gantungan kunci, karya milik Zhoumi.

 _'Kesalahanmu ada di tanganku.'_ \- clue untuk buku dosa, karya milik Kim Kibum.

 _'Aku senang dapat berbagi kepada siapapun, namun sayangnya semakin banyak aku berbagi maka semakin sakit juga aku.'_ \- clue untuk flashdisk, karya milik Lee Sungmin.

 _'Sisi yang satu dengan yang lain dapat berdampingan karena aku, namun aku sering di hilangkan oleh orang bertubuh subur.'_ \- clue untuk kancing, karya milik Kim Yesung.

Itu adakah kumpulan karya karya cerdas dari murid kelas XII-J. Leeteuk segera mengumpulkan 9 sticky note itu lalu memasukkan ke dalam kotak milik kelas lain, di belakang stiky note itu sudah tertulis dari kelas XII-J. setiap kelas memiliki warna sticky note yang berbeda, dan milik kelas XII-J berwarna kuning cerah.

 **~Babak ketiga perlombaan~**

Setelah babak sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk berpikir keras. Di babak terakhir ini mereka akan diberikan waktu 45 menit untuk mencari barang yang hilang di kelas mereka. Sebelumnya mereka hanya fokus pada pembuatan clue, kali ini mereka harus fokus pada barang apa saja yang hilang.

Leeteuk mengambil kotak untuk kelas mereka yang telah terisi 9 clue dari kelas lain, satu persatu clue itu di buka oleh Leeteuk. Namun payahnya isinya sangat singkat.

 _'Tanda pengenal.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-A.

 _'Sampah.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-G.

 _'Dapat membuat seseorang kegelian.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-H.

 _'Dapat disusun.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-B.

 _'Jika kau tersenyum, aku tersenyum.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-C.

 _'Untuk mengikat.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-I.

 _'Menghasilkan suara.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-F.

 _'Dapat mengikat sesuatu.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-G.

 _'Berfungsi untuk mengetahui sesuatu, dapat dijadikan fashion juga.'_ \- clue dari kelas XII-D.

...

"Oke, dari sini kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka semua benar benar tidak kreatif, tidak imajinatif, dan tidak keren...", Henry seakan mewakilkan semua helaan keluh kesah teman temannya. Apa apaan clue seperti itu, terlalu singkat.

Mata Donghae menatap sticky note milik kelas XII-F. _'Menghasilkan suara?'_ , Tatapan tajam Donghae segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk guru, "Ah yang benar saja..."

"Kenapa?", tanya Leeteuk dengan serius. Donghae memutar tubuhnya, ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, "Mereka mencuri bel di pintu masuk."

Leeteuk dan yang lain memastikan kata kata Donghae, dan benar saja bel di pintu masuk guru hilang entah kemana. Leeteuk segera mencatat benda yang hilang itu, ia merasa Donghae menebaknya dengan akurat. Young Seonsaengnim masih setia berada di sana, yang ia lakukan hanya mengawasi murid muridnya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara muridnya bekerja.

Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sama sama menemukan kejanggalan pada barang kesayangan mereka yang berada di loker belakang. "Untuk mengikat ya, kebetulan sekali tali sepatuku tiba tiba menghilang.", Eunhyuk mengangkat sepatu kusam kesayangannya setinggi mungkin. Shindong juga mengeluarkan legonya dan tidak menemukan susunan lego yang ia maksud, "Milikku juga telah dicuri, pantas ada clue yang hanya mengatakan dapat disusun."

3 barang hilang telah dicatat oleh Leeteuk.

Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil kitabnya, ia mengecek apa pembatas buku miliknya masih ada di tempatnya tau tidak. Alasannya sederhana, Siwon sadar posisi kitabnya tidak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya, dan ternyata, "Pembatas bukuku hilang..."

"Darimana kau tahu? tidak ada clue yang mengarah pada pembatas buku bukan? Mungkin saja kau lupa dimana kau meletakkannya.", Hangeng berusaha membuatnya temannya berhati hati, mereka tidak tahu pasti apa yang hilang dari kelas mereka. Barang apapun bisa saja menghilang dari sana.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memindahkan pembatas buku itu kemana pun, aku ingat pasti aku selalu meletakkannya di dalam sini.", jujur sebenarnya Siwon bingung kenapa pembatas bukunya hilang. Hangeng kembali bertanya, "Tapi clue yang mana? Tidak ada clue yang mengarah pada pembatas buku."

Kibum mengumpulkan semua yang ia tahu dan menyatukannya denga otak dinginnya, "Ada."

Semua mata menatap Kibum dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Kibum menjawab pertanyaan teman temannya dengan santai, "Clue yang mana? Sampah."

Eh?

"Kenapa sampah?", Sungmin tidak mengerti apa hubungan sampah dengan pembatas buku. Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Kelas yang paling ceroboh adalah kelas G, semua orang juga tahu jika mereka adalah sekumpulan orang orang yang menyebalkan. Ciri khas mereka adalah, menganggap semuanya sebagai sampah."

4 barang hilang telah dicatat.

Hangeng melirik salah satu sticky note yang bertuliskan _'Dapat membuat seseorang kegelian.'_ , ia berpikir benda di kelasnya yang mana yang membuat seseorang merasa kegelian. Matanya mengarah pada dream catcher yang tergantung di kaca, dan dia menemukan kejanggalan di sana, "Hanya ada empat bulu?".

Suara Hangeng menginterupsi mereka semua, semuanya dengan seksama mendengarkan suara Hangeng. "Aku tahu ibuku selalu membuat dream catcher dengan lima buah bulu sebagai hiasannya, tapi dream catcher yang itu... Hanya memiliki empat bulu. Bukankah ada clue yang mengarah dengan ini benar?".

5 barang hilang telah dicatat.

"Jam berapa sekarang?", tanya Yesung yang sepertinya malas melihat jam dinding. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, Donghae tergerak untuk melihat tangannya, walaupun ia tidak menemukan benda yang biasanya ada di pergelangan tangannya itu.

"Ah iya, mungkin ada di dalam tas.", Donghae segera membuka resleting tasnya berusaha mencari benda yang ia maksud tapi tidak ada di sana, ia berusaha membuka reslieting yang lain dan benda itu juga tidak ada di sana. Ia terus berusaha mencari benda itu tetapi ia tidak kunjung menemukannya.

Sungmin menyadari kepanikan Donghae, "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?". Donghae tidak menatap Sungmin, ia terus mencari benda itu, "Arlojiku, tidak ada."

"Hah? Bukankah kau masih memakainya tadi?", Eunhyuk berusaha mengingatkan Donghae jika benda itu tidak hilang, tetapi Donghae, "Iya, aku juga ingat aku masih mengenakannya tadi, tapi aku tidak sadar sejak kapan arloji itu ku lepas!".

"Arlojimu tidak hilang, baca!", dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu sticky note dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Donghae, "Berfungsi untuk mengetahui sesuatu, dapat dijadikan fashion juga... Jadi maksudnya-".

Kyuhyun menempelkan sticky note itu di dahi Donghae, "Arlojimu dicuri, bodoh."

6 barang hilang telah dicatat.

"Aish! Apa apaan?!".

Jika ingin tahu siapa yang sedang kesal, jawabannya sudah pasti Kim Heechul. Dia masih berusaha mencari barangnya yang hilang begitu saja, "Bagaimana mungkin kaca dan gulungan pitaku hilang begitu saja!".

Ia segera melihat tiga sticky note yang tersisa, dan benar dua dari sticky note yang tersisa itu berhubungan dengan kaca dan pita milik seorang Kim Heechul yang hilang, "LEETEUK! CATAT! KACA DAN GULUNGAN PITAKU HILANG!".

"Tidak perlu membentak begitu, aku bisa mencatatnya tanpa harus dibentak.", Leeteuk berusaha tidak terpancing amarah saat ini.

8 barang hilang telah dicatat.

Leeteuk melihat catatannya, "Yang tersisa hanya satu barang lagi."

Sticky note yang tersisa hanya, sticky note dari kelas A, _'Tanda pengenal'._

"Hanya ada dua benda yang dapat dijadikan sebagai tanda pengenal, satu name tag, kedua kartu pelajar." Teori dari Zhoumi telah membuka pikiran mereka. Ryeowook menimpali teori Zhoumi, "Tapi yang mana yang dimaksud mereka? Tidak semua dari kita mengenakan name tag ataupun membawa kartu pelajar."

Kyuhyun mengungkapkan isi pikirannya, "Jika untuk orang asing, mereka dapat mengetahui nama kita hanya dengan melihat name tag. Kita tidak mungkinkan memberikan kartu pelajar kita untuk orang yang tidak kita kenal?".

Dia memang benar, lalu.

"Aku mengenakan name tag ku atau tidak ya?", Leeteuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha mengingat ingatnya. Suaranya cukup jelas terdengar oleh teman temannya yang lain, "Aku tidak pernah melepas name tagku, tapi masalahnya hari ini adalah hari senin dan kemarin aku mencuci seragamku karena sedang libur, setiap kali mencuci seragam name tagku selalu ku lepas... Tapi aku tidak ingat apa aku memasangnya lagi atau tidak..."

Tidak ada yang merespon Leeteuk, karena dugaannya tidak dapat dipastikan.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin tiba tiba mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti, ia di pukul, dan ia sadar ada benda yan jatuh tanpa tahu benda apa itu. Dengan cepat Sungmin merogoh saku seragamnya, ia ingat ia membawa kartu pelajar di dalam sakunya tapi, "Kartu pelajarku hilang..."

"Aku ingat ada benda yang terjatuh saat aku di pukul anak itu! Kartu pelajarku tidak ada!", Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan teman temannya. Kyuhyun justru berpikiran sebaliknya, "Kau yakin?". Sungmin mengangguk yakin dengan segenap keyakinan yang seyakin yakinnya.

Leeteuk dengan cepat mengambil keputusan, walau kali ini terasa berat, "Baiklah, sudah ku catat. Dengan begini semua barang hilang sudah kita dapatkan. Ada yang berubah pikiran untuk jawabannya?".

Tidak ada, mereka semua setuju dengan jawaban itu. Leeteuk pun segera mendekati wali kelas mereka, "Young Seonsaengnim, Kami sudah selesai."

Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum, "Ayo kembali ke aula."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Beberapa murid kelas lain sudah membacakan jawaban mereka. Dari delapan kelas yang sudah membacakan jawaban mereka, hanya tiga kelas yang dapat menjawab teka teki dari kelas XII-J dengan benar, yang lain? Mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dan tiga kelas yang dapat menjawab clue dari kelas XII-J adalah kelas XII-F, XII-G, dan XII-A. **  
**

"Lalu, clue dari kelas XII-J adalah _'Aku adalah cobaanmu, aku dapat menjadi kebahagian, kekecewaan, atau mungkin hanya sampah otakmu yang tak berguna.',_ kami menjawab... itu adalah uang.", salah satu murid dari kelas XII-I itu menatap ke arah barisan kelas XII-J dengan datar.

Heechul segera membalas jawaban anak itu dengan wajah menyebalkannya, "Kami bukan orang miskin, jadi kami tidak butuh uang. Lagipula kenapa bisa kalian berpikir itu adalah uang?", Heechul segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya, "Lihat? Jawabannya bukan uang tapi ini, kertas ulangan."

Anak itu segera menghampiri Heechul begitupun dengan Heechul, kertas itu akhirnya kembali ke tangan murid kelas XII-I. Heechul berbisik saat jarak anak itu dengannya cukup dekat, "Lain kali, pikirkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

Anak itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum akhirnya jarak mereka kembali menjauh.

Bong Seonsaengnim kembali membuka suaranya, "Sekarang giliran kelas terakhir, perwakilan dari kelas XII-J, silahkan naik ke atas mimbar."

Leeteuk sudah bersiap untuk maju ke sana, tapi tiba tiba Kibum menahan gerakannya, "Biar aku saja yang mewakili kelas ini."

"Kau yakin?", Leeteuk terlihat cemas. Tapi Kibum tetap berusaha meyakinkan ketua kelasnya, "Yang mewakili kelas tidak harus pemimpin kan? Aku yakin, biar aku saja yang ke sana. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak. Lagipula setidaknya dia tidak akan kurang ajar jika aku yang di sana."

Meski terlihat tidak yakin, tapi Leeteuk nampak tidak dapat berbuat apa apa. Dia membiarkan Kibum yang mewakili kelas itu tanpa mengatakan apa apa lagi, entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat penuh keraguan.

Kibum sudah berada di mimbar saat ini, anak itu sudah sangat siap untuk menjadi pengganti Leeteuk, "Aku Kim Kibum, perwakilan dari kelas XII-J .". Ia membungkuk sebentar pada semua orang, dengan bulir bulir keringat yang sudah muncul dari pori pori dahinya.

Sedikit informasi, sekali pun Kibum termasuk siswa yang sering berhadapan dengan banyak orang, dia tetap saja mempunyai kekurangan. Seorang Kim Kibum, sangat merasa tidak nyaman, malu dan sangat gugup, jika dia harus berbicara di depan ratusan pasang mata.

"Hah... Karena ini aku tidak yakin padanya.", Leeteuk memijit dahinya sendiri melihat Kibum yang sangat gugup. Bong Seonsaengnim berusaha membuat anak itu lebih tenang, "Oh iya, sebelum kau memberikan jawabanmu, apa boleh aku bertanya sedikit? Menurutmu bagaimana perlombaan kali ini? Menyenangkankah?".

Kibum berpikir sejenak, apa orang itu bertanya padanya atau bukan, begitu pikirnya sebelum akhirnya ia sadar jika orang itu bertanya padanya, "Oh... Hmh... Aku tidak terlalu berperan banyak hari ini, jadi menurutku biasa saja."

Oke, Kibum membuatnya segalanya semakin canggung...

"Ah! Yang benar saja! Aku yang kena pukul murid lain, kenapa jadi dia yang bodoh?!", Sungmin mulai kesal. Kyuhyun menimpalinya dengan candaan yang serius(?), "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena dia bodoh saat ini, sainganmu berkurang."

Bong Seonsaengnim tertawa kecut mendengar jawaban Kibum, "Ah... Haha... Begitu ya. Baiklah, sekarang tolong bacakan, apa jawaban dari kelas XII-J."

"Apa aku boleh langsung menjawabnya tanpa harus membacakan clue seperti kelas lain? Clue tidak terlalu penting kan?". Bong Seonsaengnim tentu saja memperbolehkan anak itu untuk melakukan apa yang ingin lakukan, waktu juga semakin menipis karena Kibum terlalu banyak terdiam.

Kibum mulai membacakan jawaban kelasnya, "Kelas XII-I mencuri tali sepatu, kelas XII-H mencuri bulu dream catcher, XII-G mencuri pembatas buku, Kelas XII-F mencuri bel, kelas XII-E mencuri pita, kelas XII-D mencuri arloji, kelas XII-C mencuri kaca, kelas XII-B mencuri lego, dan kelas XII-A mencuri... Kartu pelajar."

Jaejoong menyeringai...

Bong Seonsaengnim bertanya pada seluruh murid yang ada di sana, "Apa jawabannya benar?!".

Seluruh murid kelas lain berseru, "BENAAAAR!". Entah kenapa mereka takjub dengan pengamatan murid kelas XII-J, tapi...

"Salah!", Salah satu murid kelas XII-A membuat keadaan menjadi dingin, "Jawaban untuk kelas XII-A salah, maaf maaf saja tetapi kami tidak mencuri kartu pelajar."

Seperti biasanya, orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia kembali membuat kelas J runtuh, tapi kali ini benar benar runtuh. "Tidak ku sangka ya, ternyata kalian benar benar orang yang ramah. Ketika ada orang yang ingin tahu nama kalian, apa kalian memberikan kartu pelajar kalian untuk orang yang tidak kalian kenal?".

"Ternyata dugaanku tadi benar ya...", Gumaman Kyuhyun masih dapat di dengar oleh teman temannya. Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika ia telah membuat Leeteuk merasa sangat bersalah.

Kembali pada Jaejoong yang masih berpidato(?), "Huh! Sepertinya ramah dan bodoh itu beda tipis ya untuk kalian? Oy! Ketua kelas!".

 _Deg!_

Leeteuk tersentak. Jaejoong kembali bicara, "Sepertinya kau tidak sadar ya?". Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku seragamnya, itu... "Ini milikmu kan?". Mata Leeteuk membulat melihat benda itu, name tag bertuliskan 'Park Jung Soo' ada di tangan Jaejoong saat ini, "Berarti benar kau tidak sadar, bodoh juga ya."

Dia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku mengambilnya saat kau menabrakku di uks. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu jika kau, Heechul, dan Siwon ada di sana, lalu aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengambil salah satu barang kalian saat itu. Beruntungnya saat aku berusaha masuk ke dalam uks yang terkunci, kau, sang ketua kelas, keluar dari dalam sana dan menabrakku, dan saat itu juga aku berhasil mengambil ini darimu."

Jaejoong melempar name tag itu pada Leeteuk dengan kasar, tapi beruntung Leeteuk dapat menangkapnya sebelum name tag itu mengenai kepala Donghae yang ada di belakang Leeteuk. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berjalan jalan kesana kemari saat ini sedang ingin kembali ke barisan kelasnya, ia melewati Kibum yang menatapnya sinis dari mimbar.

"Apa? Kau ingin menghajarku? Memangnya kau bisa? Berdiri di sana saja sudah membuatmu keringat dingin, jangan harap kau bisa menghajarku di sini. Memang benar ya, anak sepertimu yang bahkan tidak sanggup bicara di depan banyak orang, tidak seharusnya menjadi ketua osis."

Sakit. Tapi Kibum juga tidak mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas Jaejoong.

"HEY! KURANG AJAR ANAK ITU!", justru Kangin yang tidak dapat menahan amarahnya, bersyukurlah murid kelas J segera menahan badak yang sedang mengamuk itu. Zhoumi menepuk nepuk bahu Kangin, "Wow... Wow... Tenang bung! Kita sudah berjanji pada Young Seonsaengnim untuk tidak berkelahi hari ini bukan? Santai saja bung, santai~"

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, "Bukankah itu... Curang...?", gumamanya ternyata sampai ke telinga teman temannya. "Apa maksudmu?", Henry berusaha memperjelas semuanya, ia tidak bertanya Ryeowook tidak akan membuka pikirannya.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan jika kita diperbolehkan untuk mencuri barang kelas lain sebelum perlombaan dimulai. Tapi dia... Dia melakukannya..."

Sisi liar seorang Kim Heechul kembali muncul, "HEY! BONG SEONSAENGNIM!". Semua mata mengarah padanya, terutama Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan seringaian. "BUKANKAH JAEJOONG SUDAH MELAKUKAN KECURANGAN?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPROTESNYA?! DIA SUDAH MENCURI BARANG KELAS KAMI DI LUAR WAKTU PERLOMBAAN! DIA CURANG SEONSAENGNIM!".

Aura Jaejoong semakin dingin, "Lalu apa bedanya dengan kalian yang menurunkan listrik di tengah perlombaan huh?".

Skak mat! Kelas J bungkam seketika.

Dia menyeringai ke arah kelas J, "Anggap saja kita impas sekarang, lagipula apa sulitnya mengaku kalah?".

Kelas mana yang rela derajatnya di injak injak seperti ini.

"Oke, kami kalah."

Suara yang menggema dalam aula itu membuat semua tertuju pada satu arah. Kibum yang berada di mimbar lah yang menjadi perhatian mereka.

"Bagaimanapun kita berusaha membela kelas XII-J, tidak akan ada satupun guru yang ingin membela kita, bahkan Young Seonsaengnim juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Jadi akui saja jika kita kalah kali ini, biarkan kemenangan itu menjadi milik mereka kali ini, biarkan mereka merasakan kemenangan ini sebelum semuanya kita rampas kembali. Bukankah memalukan jika kelas mereka yang berisi 30 siswa, kalah dengan kelas kita yang hanya 15 siswa?".

Serangan yang bagus Kibum!

"Bong Seonsaengnim, silahkan bacakan pemenang perlombaan ini.", Kibum mempersilahkan Bong Seonsaengnim berdiri di mimbar, lalu anak itu kembali ke barisan kelasnya.

Bong Seonsaengnim kembali berbicara, "Baik. Terima kasih Kim Kibum karena telah mempersilahkan diriku kembali berbicara di sini. Seperti biasa setelah berdiskusi, akhirnya kami sudah mendapatkan daftar pemenang perlombaan ke empat ini. Dan selamat untuk kelas XII-A yang telah menjadi pemenangnya!".

"Di perlombaan sebelumnya total point kelas XII-A dan Kelas XII-J seimbang, tapi kali ini kelas XII-A berhasil menduduki posisi pertama dengan total 76 point! Di posisi kedua tentu ada kelas XII-J dengan total 74 point! Sepertinya persaingan dua kelas ini semakin ketat dengan selisih point yang sangat tipis. Sekali lagi selamat untuk para pemeneng!".

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh di ruangan itu. Senyuman licik muncul dari wajah Jaejoong atas kemenangan kelasnya. Yunho menghampirinya, "Kerja bagus Jae."

"Memang seharusnya seperti ini bukan?".

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Leeteuk masih setia menatap benda yang ada di tangannya, name tagnya sendiri. Ada rasa penyeselan dalam dirinya, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan benda ini?".

"Astaga, itu kan manusiawi.", Heechul menatap Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum mengenaskan. Leeteuk memasang name tag itu pada almamaternya, "Tapi jika saja aku ingat, mungkin kita tidak akan kalah kan?".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini mirip anak kecil yang benci kalah ya.". Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk, "Ayolah~ biarkan saja mereka menang kali ini, masih ada perlombaan terakhir kan?".

Sungmin memandangi kartu pelajarnya, "Baek Seonsaengnim juga keterlaluan ya... Dia seperti bersekongkol dengan kelas A.", lanjutnya tak terima. "Kenyataannya memang semua guru bersekongkol dengan kelas A.", Eunhyuk juga terlihat lemas, ia tidak percaya kelasnya kalah lagi dengan kelas A. Bahkan setelah semua tenaga yang ia kerahkan, ia juga rela wajahnya lebam demi kelasnya, dan hasilnya payah.

Yesung mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, "Yah... Setidaknya point kita tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Kita masih bisa menang."

"Selama belum 0% tidak ada yang mustahil.", Ujar Donghae yang sedang memasang bel di pintu masuk guru, itu ciri khas kelas mereka.

Zhoumi menghampiri Kibum, ia menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu, "Kau.. benar benar pemberani, menghadapi rasa takut bukanlah hal yang mudah.". Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Itu cuma rasa takut, tidak ada apa apanya untuk anak anak dengan pengalaman buruk seperti kita."

"Kau tahu? Cara bicaramu membuat kita terlihat seperti anak kucing yang malang.". Kibum hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar tanggapan Zhoumi.

Donghae yang sudah selesai memasang bel, segera bergegas menyambar tasnya, "Bukankah kita sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang? Ayo pulang!".

Beberapa murid kelas XII-J sudah menyambar tas mereka masing masing. Jujur saja sebenarnya Yesung kesal, acara mimpi indah di siang bolongnya gagal, tapi bagaimana pun tidur di atas kasur empuk memang memabukkan.

Mereka sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah mereka saat ini. Kali ini Siwon kembali dijemput oleh paman Joo karena ada urusan, pemandangan yang tidak asing untuk kelas XII-J. Tapi ada satu pemandangan aneh untuk mereka...

...

...

...

Banyak gadis gadis yang menatap mereka... Bukan tatapannya yang aneh, tapi...

"AH! Itu murid kelas J kan?! Kyaaa! Mereka keren!".

"Itu Donghae! Donghae!"

"Zhoumi benar benar tinggi ya, tubuhnya bagus!"

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook imut ya~".

"Lihat Kangin! Lihat! Bukan kah dia keren?!".

"Yesung dan Henry juga!".

"Aku benar benar ingin menjadi pacarnya Siwon!".

"Aku lebih memilih Kibum daripada Siwon."

"Daripada mereka, aku akan lebih bangga jika aku mendapatkan CHO KYUHYUN!".

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Dancenya benar benar keren!".

"Dia keren karena dancenya, coba kau lihat Heechul! Dia tidak melakukan apapun dan dia benar benar keren."

"Aku iri dengan mereka! Aku ingin punya ketua kelas seperti Leeteuk!".

"Jangan lupakan Hankyung! Dia juga keren! Semua bola basket pasti masuk ke dalam ring jika dia yang memegang bolanya!".

Itu kata mereka tentang ke empat belas murid kelas J, lalu bagaimana pendapat mereka tentang Shindong?

"Dia gendut..."

"Dia tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah makanan ya?".

"Mungkin dia akan mati jika dia berhenti makan."

"Apa mulutnya tidak sakit ya?".

"Intinya dia bukan tipeku."

...

...

...

"Kenapa dunia ini kejam untuk orang sepertiku?!", teriak Shindong tidak terima, dia benar benar lemas sekarang. "Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk diet! Tubuhmu itu berisi penyakit!", Heechul... yang berkata begitu. Shindong menghela nafasnya sangat berat, "Pantas saja firasatku pagi tadi benar benar tidak enak, aku kira keripik kentangku yang rasanya tidak enak."

Heechul menatap Shindong sinis, "Sekali lagi bicara keripik kentang, ku tampar kau..."

"Keripik kentang!".

"Aish anak ini!"

Jika saja mereka tidak menahan Heechul, lukisan jari berwarna merah pasti sudah muncul di pipi Shindong.

Anak anak itu terlihat bahagia, entah kenapa. Mungkin terlalu senang karena mereka terkenal sekarang? Lagipula tidak mungkin juga mereka senang karena mereka kalah. Tapi ya begitu lah kelas XII-J, bahagia adalah cara hidup mereka.

"Sebentar lagi hari valentine ya...", Leeteuk bergumam di tengah perjalan pulangnya, "Aku dapat cokelat tidak ya? Hehehe.", Seulas senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 ***TBC***

* * *

HUAAAA MAAF SEMUANYAAA!

Telat banget ga sih? Janjinya bulan Januari update tapi nyatanya nihil... Maaf ya semua~  
Oh iya, masih ada yang penasaran sama masalah antara Kyuhyun dengan ibunya? Aku bakal kasih tau nanti, tapi ga sekarang hehe, soalnya belom pas momentnya. Masih belom tahu alur mana yang pas buat sedikit ngebahas masalah itu jadi ya, begitu lah T.T

Aku gamau banyak omong lagi, mau fokus sama chapter depan aja hehehe~

Terus review biar aku bisa kembangin lagi ff ini, oke oke :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~!


	13. Flower Boy

**Super Junior Daily School Life**

 **Author :**

 **Ryuuga1315**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **Para OC**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life & Friendship**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Super Junior (SM)**

 **Story (Me!)**

 **Warning :**

 **Ke-t** **ypo-an tingkat dewa. Gaje. ngebosenin. OOC. no plagiat. Apdet yang sangat lama kek nunggu member wamil. Kalo abis baca trus** **ngiri sama mereka atau teringat masa masa sekolah, boleh kali reviewnya :D**

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

 **Ga suka? jangan baca, gampang kan? :v**

 **!Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~ 14 Februari ~**

Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut tanggal itu? Jawabannya sudah pasti, VALENTINE'S DAY! Sebenarnya ini bukan budaya orang timur, mereka -orang orang timur itu- hanya terpengaruh budaya barat. Faktanya berbagi kasih sayang bisa dilakukan kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa dipungut biaya sedikitpun.

Tapi ya, tetap saja ada yang merasa bahagia jika tanggal ini tiba, terutama kaum hawa. Lalu bagaimana dengan kaum adam? Apa mereka juga berbahagia seperti kaum hawa? Kenyataannya mereka terlihat seperti robot yang tak punya hati, terutama bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki pasangan, bahkan yang memiliki pasangan juga merasa teriris melihat isi dompet mereka.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih konyol daripada ini?".

"Ada. Kau, kau aneh. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tapi jaketmu tebal sekali.", Hankyung tiba tiba saja muncul tepat di belakang orang itu.

Ingin tahu siapa yang mengenakan jaket tebal? Coba pikirkan siapa murid yang memiliki kegiatan wajib yaitu tidur di kelas, sudah pasti Yesung.

Yesung menatap Hankyung malas, "Kau tidak tahu saja. Kemarin, saat aku pulang ke rumahku, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku sampai ke rumah, lalu saat aku ingin menutup pintu gerbang orang itu tiba tiba memfotoku dengan sangat dekat dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun."

"Stalker kah?", Hankyung berusaha menerka nerka. Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

Hankyung terkekeh, "Kenapa kedengerannya konyol sekali? Hihihi~ Ini hanya pendapatku, aku tahu kau memang seorang vokalis band sekolah yang cukup sukses, aku percaya jika jadwalmu sangat melelahkan karena kau selalu tampil dari cafe ke cafe yang lain. Tapi, stalker? Siapa yang masih melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Tidak ada gunanya juga, Kkk~".

 _Cekrek!_

Hankyung terkejut, cahaya blitz yang cukup terang -di pagi hari- itu menyakitkan matanya. Saat ia berusaha melihat siapa orang yang melakukan itu padanya, orang yang membawa kamera itu sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan Hankyung yang kebingungan.

"Kau masih ingin bertanya siapa orang yang rela melakukan hal sebodoh itu?".

Hankyung menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yesung, "Lagipula aku sudah mengingat wajahnya.". Mata Hankyung masih mengarah pada posisi terakhir orang itu, _'Murid gedung sebelah ya.'_

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Yo!", Zhoumi memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang cerah. Sungmin menoleh padanya, "Selamat pagi Zhoumi!".

"Selamat pagi juga, fans~. Pertahankan sapaan itu Sungmin, aku suka gayamu."

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi datar, "Aku menyapamu, bukan berarti aku adalah penggemarmu.". Tapi Zhoumi tetap setia dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya, "Bisa saja kau tiba tiba menjadi penggemarku hahaha."

"Kau tahu? Itu menjijikkan...", Eunhyuk menatap Zhoumi sinis. Zhoumi berusaha menyangkal ucapan Eunhyuk, ia menyombongkan dirinya, "Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, tiba tiba ada seorang siswi yang memfotoku lalu ada banyak siswi yang meneriakkan namaku."

"Itu mungkin karena kau mencuri salah satu barang mereka, itu sebabnya mereka meneriakkan namamu!", Kangin membuat seisi kelas tertawa, ditambah ekspresi kesal Zhoumi sangat mendukung aksi Kangin.

"Apa yang kami lewatkan?", Hankyung yang bersama dengan Yesung baru saja sampai ke kelas mereka, sebelum ke kelas mereka berdua pergi menjelajah isi kantin sekolah.

Donghae bersiap menceritakan semuanya, "Zhoumi datang, Sungmin menyapanya, lalu Zhoumi menganggap Sungmin adalah fansnya, tiang listrik itu juga bilang jika ada seorang siswi yang tiba tiba memfotonya lalu pergi begitu saja dan banyak siswi yang meneriakkan namanya, Kangin membuat gurauan lalu kami tertawa, lalu kalian datang dan aku menceritakan semuanya, selesai.", Benar benar dongeng yang menarik.

Hankyung dan Yesung saling menatap satu sama lain. Hankyung menatap Zhoumi mengintimidasi, "Kau serius?". Zhoumi mengangguk yakin.

Giliran Yesung yang berbicara padanya, "Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, kejadiannya kemarin malam saat aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Pagi tadi, Hankyung juga difoto oleh seseorang."

"Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku juga begitu, aku diikuti seseorang lalu dia memfotoku.", Sungmin menceritakan kejadian yang sama dengan teman temannya.

Siwon -yang juga mengalami hal serupa- mulai berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu, "Jangan jangan memang ada seseorang yang berniat melakukan sesuatu pada kita..."

"Ma-maksudmu... Kita... Diteror...?", Ryeowook mulai ketakutan, dia memegang lengan Henry dengan kuat. Henry berusaha melepaskan pegangan itu, "Aku tahu kau ketakutan, tapi tolong! Jangan seperti anak perempuan!".

"Tapi aku takut, bagaimana jika kita diteror sungguhan?".

"Ryeowook, berhentilah berpikir negatif. Mana ada orang yang ingin meneror anak seperti kita? Seharusnya Siwon lah lebih khawatir karena dia punya harta. Tapi coba kau lihat dia, apa dia ketakutan? Jadi, aku memohon padamu Ryeowook, tolong berhenti berpikiran negatif.", Leeteuk sepertinya sangat puas memberi pencerahaan pada Ryeowook.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti teror ku rasa," Kibum membuka suaranya, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Menurutku ini hanya iseng saja, murid perempuan masa kini lebih berani jika menyangkut urusan 'ketertarikan' dengan seseorang."

Kangin terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa aku tidak paham ya?". Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menatap Kangin remeh, "Kau itu bodoh, karena itu kau lambat mengerti sesuatu."

Shindong mulai menangkap sesuatu dalam pikiran, "Oh, tanggal berapa sekarang?". Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tanggal 14 Februari, kenapa?".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, "Oh! Itu artinya sekarang adalah hari valentines!".

"Lalu apa maksudnya?", Ryeowook bertanya -seperti itu lagi- dengan polos. Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Ryeowook, "Jika aku boleh jujur, aku bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu yang seperti itu. Tapi setelah ku pikir lagi, ternyata itu ciri khasmu ya."

Perkataan panjang Eunhyuk sebenarnya bukan suatu hal yang penting.

"Hari ini aku berada dipihak Ryeowook, jika sekarang adalah hari valentine lalu kenapa? Kita semua tidak punya pasangan kan? Pentingkah itu dirayakan?", Yesung mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Itu memang tidak penting untuk kita," Zhoumi menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu pada teman temannya, "Tapi bagi para wanita Seoul hari ini adalah hari penting, mereka akan memberikan hadiah, bunga, boneka, dan cokelat sebagai pemberian untuk laki laki yang mereka sukai. Aku mengetahuinya dari internet."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan memfoto orang secara tiba tiba?", Heechul tidak mendapatkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya dengan gaya sombongnya, "Mereka seperti noona noona fansite ilegal, mereka mengambil foto orang yang mereka kagumi dan menjualnya pada orang yang juga mengagumi orang itu. Mereka mendapatkan keuntungan tersendiri dari foto foto itu."

"Oh kalau begitu, itu artinya...", Donghae membulatkan matanya, sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajahnya, "Kita terkenal!".

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Permisi..."

Suara perempuan muncul dari ambang pintu murid, perempuan yang manis. Kelas J memberikan sambutan yang hangat pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu sepertinya dari gedung sebelah, ia terlihat seperti baru pertama kali datang ke gedung laki laki, "Maaf, apa ini benar kelas XII-J?".

"Kau lihat sendiri ada papan nama kelas yang bertuliskan kelas XII-J di sana, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?".

 _Plak!_

"Iya, benar ini kelas XII-J, ada perlu apa ya?", Ujar Kangin dengan senyuman -kecut- setelah ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum ke arah murid kelas J, "Ehm, aku hanya ingin mengantar berkas milik kelas ini dari Young Seonsaengnim."

Leeteuk segera mengambil berkas yang dibawa gadis itu, "Terima kasih ya." Ia juga tidak melupakan senyumannya.

Gadis itu tersipu mendapat senyuman dari Leeteuk, tapi ia tidak melupakan tujuan awalnya ke kelas itu, "Oh iya aku hampir lupa."

Dia membuat seisi kelas J kebingungan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas J, tapi tujuannya tidak terlihat. Akhirnya dengan inisiatif dia bertanya, "Apa... Kim Kibum ada di sini?".

Pandangan murid kelas J mengarah pada satu arah.

Kyuhyun.

Hah?

Bukan kyuhyun yang mereka maksud, tapi mereka ingin Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum yang sedang fokus membaca bukunya, dengan ditemani musik lewat earphone yang menempel tepat di telinganya.

"Oy!", Kyuhyun dengan santainya menempeleng kepala Kibum dari belakang. Tapi itu sukses membuat Kibum meninggalkan aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun segera menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang bahkan belum ia tanyakan, "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?".

"Matamu masih berfungsi kan? Kau lihat saja sendiri. Aku tidak mengenal orang itu, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya."

Kibum menghela nafasnya, harusnya dia tidak perlu bertanya apa apa pada Kyuhyun. Matanya mengarah pada orang asing yang berada di kelasnya.

Kibum pun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kibum juga tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"Ada perlu apa ya?".

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini.", Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Kibum secara sopan dengan penuh pengharapan.

Hal itu sontak membuat seisi kelas J terkejut, beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak dapat merapatkan mulut mereka yang terbuka. Kibum yang tiba tiba diberi hadiah seperti itu juga sangat terkejut, tapi sayang tampak luarnya hanya datar.

Gadis itu memohon pada Kibum, "Aku mohon, tolong terima ini. Ini menunjukkan rasa perhatianku padamu! Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi! Jangan membuat masalah lagi di sekolah, itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang buruk di mata orang lain! Karena aku menyukaimu, aku tentu tidak mau orang yang aku sukai diejek orang lain... Jadi, ku mohon, tolong terima ini."

Kibum dengan santainya mengambil hadiah itu, "Terima kasih ya. Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah berniat menjadi orang baik?".

"Aku akan tetap menyukaimu!".

Kibum membuka mulutnya seperti membentuk kata 'Aaah~' itu berarti ia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia menyeringai, "Pikiran para gadis itu lebih sulit daripada matematika ya.", Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

Kibum menoleh ke arah gadis itu yang masih setia berada di kelasnya, "Urusanmu di sini sudah selesai kan? Jika kau masih memiliki urusan lain, lebih baik selesaikan sekarang selagi masih banyak waktu."

"Iya, aku mengerti.", Gadis itu tersipu, ia berpikir Kibum perhatian padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Kibum mengusirnya dengan cara halus.

Gadis itu pamit lalu pergi dari kelas itu, ia meninggalkan kelas itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bisa dibayangkan apa pikiran orang orang yang melihat gadis itu kegirangan di sepanjang jalan.

Sedangkan suasana di kelas J...

"APA APAAN TADI ITU?!"

Yang barusan terkejut itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ini benar benar yang moment langka, seorang Cho Kyuhyun ternyata dapat terkejut sampai seperti itu. Lagipula siapa yang menyangka jika gadis itu akan memberi hadiah pada Kim Kibum.

Heechul tidak sanggup melihat kenyayaan, "Oke, dia memang anak yang populer, tapi sampai seorang gadis nekat datang kemari hanya untuk memberi hadiah, itu terlalu berani!".

"Jika gadis itu terlalu berani, tetap saja itu bukan salahku.", Kibum kembali duduk di kursinya, ia berniat kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tapi,

"APA ISI HADIAH ITU?", Kyuhyun kembali bertanya sambil berteriak. Hankyung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun berkali kali, "Kyuhyun, sebenarnya kau ini sedang kerasukan apa huh? Tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit?".

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung dengan tajam, "Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya si cacing buku itu mendapat hadiah dari seorang gadis! Tiga tahun aku sekelas dengannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat hadiah dari seorang gadis!".

"Perubahan yang sangat drastis kan?", Kibum meledek Kyuhyun hanya dengan seringaian jahilnya.

Ini benar benar moment yang sangat langka.

Beberapa dari mereka mendesak Kibum untuk membuka hadiah berupa kotak kecil itu. Awalnya Kibum menolak, karena ia berpikir isi hadiah itu hanya cukup gadis itu, dirinya sendiri, dan Tuhan yang tahu. "Baiklah, akan ku buka hadiah ini.", dan akhirnya Kibum membuka hadiah itu.

Ketika melihat isinya sebagian dari kelas J terkejut, Kibum juga sangat terkejut. Isi hadiah yang berbentuk kotak kecil itu adalaaaah...

Kertas.

Dengan tulisan di dalamnya.

 ** _'Happy Valentines Day~ Oppa~'_**

"Menyedihkan... Ku kira akan ada banyak permen di sana.", Harapan Eunhyuk pupus begitu saja setelah berhadapan dengan kenyataan. Zhoumi menatap Eunhyuk dengan sinis, "Yang sebenarnya menyedihkan itu dirimu, mana mungkin ada banyak permen di dalam kotak berukuran tiga kali tiga."

"Sudah ku duga itu cuma sampah! Harusnya kau tidak perlu menerima itu haaah...", Kyuhyun memberi respon yang sudah terlalu sering Kibum dengar. Kibum menunjukkan sedikit senyumannya, "Aku bukan orang sepertimu, jadi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Aku mungkin terlihat dingin tapi aku bukan orang yang kejam."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku adalah orang kejam yang terlihat hangat, begitu?". Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat membaca pikirannya dengan tepat, maklum saja mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun.

 _Ting! Ting!_

"Selamat pagi semua!", Young Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas itu. Bel sebenarnya sudah berbunyi sejak gadis tadi pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, hanya saja tidak ada satu pun murid kelas J yang menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu heboh dengan hadiah milik Kibum.

Young Seonsaengnim terlihat sedikit kesulitan membawa barang barangnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak barang yang ia bawa hari ini dan sebagian besar dari barang itu bukan lah miliknya. Barang barang itu juga merupakan kotak yang tersusun tinggi tas dan beberapa paper bag, dan semuanya berwarna merah muda.

Leeteuk dan beberapa murid kelas J dengan sigap membantu guru mereka tercinta sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali duduk, mereka ingin tahu untuk apa Young Seonsaengnim membawa barang sebanyak itu.

Terlebih lagi, ini bukan jam pelajarannya.

Young Seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya, "Kalian hanya perlu tahu satu hal, ini semua bukan pekerjaanku, semua ini juga bukan milikku, dan semua ini juga bukan untukku."

"Dia bilang satu hal tapi bicaranya panjang juga.", Kangin bergumam sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Seonsaengnim, itu semua untuk siapa?", Shindong bertanya dengan polosnya. Harusnya ia sadar jika gurunya belum selesai bicara tapi ia sudah memotongnya begitu saja.

"Ini semua... berasal dari beberapa murid dan beberapa guru... dan ini... untuk kalian."

...

...

...

"HAAAH?!"

Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi murid muridnya, "Sepertinya perlombaan kemarin membuat kalian terkenal ya. Selamat untuk kalian!".

Sayangnya, semua murid kelas itu masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Kalian tidak ingin mengambil ini semua? Ini untuk kalian!", Young Seonsaengnim berusaha menyadarkan murid muridnya.

Eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri Donghae, "DONGHAE! TAMPAR AKU SEKARANG!".

 _Plak._

"LEBIH KERAS!"

"Kau serius?"

"IYAAA!"

 _Plak!_

"LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"

"Tapi itu sudah keras!"

Kangin menyerobot mereka berdua, "Biar aku yang tampar!"

 _PLAAAKK!_

Eunhyuk mengaduh kesakitan setelah menerima tamparan yang SANGAT KERAS dari Kangin.

Donghae menampilkan wajah polosnya, "Sakit tidak?". Eunhyuk masih mengelus pipinya yang menampakkan cetakan tangan Kangin, "Sakit Hae, dan itu artinya ini bukan mimpi!", ucapnya dengan wajah senangnya.

"Itu untuk kami? Seonsaengnim, kau serius?", Heechul masih tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatan matanya.

Young Seonsaengnim tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu. Silahkan kalian ambil tumpukan hadiah untuk kalian ini, aku akan pergi ke kelas sebelah. Sampai jumpa!", Dia pun meninggalkan kelas itu.

Dia pergi meninggalkan kelas yang hening...

"AKU AMBIL HADIAHNYA!".

Shindong berlari menyerobot teman temannya menuju tumpukan hadiah itu, dan dia berhasil membuat lamunan teman temannya buyar begitu saja.

"Yang itu milikku!", Donghae juga tidak mau kalah dengan Shindong. Dan secara tidak langsung Donghae membuat teman temannya semangat mengambil hadiah hadiah itu.

Masing masing dari mereka mendapatkan jumlah hadiah yang berbeda. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendapatkan 9 hadiah, mereka menjadi orang yang paling banyak mendapat hadiah, murid murid lain menyusul di bawah mereka dengan jumlah hadiah berbeda. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shindong?

"Dari sekian banyak tumpukkan hadiah itu, satu... satupun tidak ada yang jadi milikku... Padahal aku yang paling bersemangat tadi!", Shindong mencurahkan seluruh kesedihannya, "Memang! Memang benar tidak ada keadilan untuk orang gendut di dunia ini! Hiks!".

"Itu sudah menjadi nasibmu, jadi terima lah...", Kangin berusaha menyemangati hati Shindong walaupun tidak berhasil.

Mereka semua dengan semangat melihat hadiah hadiah itu, ada yang mendapat cokelat, permen, dan kue. Ada juga yang mendapat hadiah lain seperti boneka, bunga, kalung atau cincin, dan juga... kertas yang mirip seperti milik Kibum.

Tapi di samping semua itu, semua benda benda itu selalu tertulis kalimat _'Tolong berubah lah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi'_ dalam secarik kertas.

"Berubah, berubah... Memangnya aku ini power ranger?", Yesung menanggapi isi dengan kertas itu dengan sebuah sindiran.

Mata Eunhyuk masih mengarah pada kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Kenapa isi pesannya seperti ini ya?", tidak biasanya otaknya mampu berpikir seperti ini. Zhoumi menaggapi Eunhyuk, "Ini seperti meminta permohonan yang tidak mungkin dikabulkan, percuma."

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia menyadari sesuatu, "Mungkin... Apa yang mereka harapkan ada benarnya juga..."

Seluruh kelas J menatap penasaran ke arah Leeteuk. Sang ketua kelas kembali bersuara, "Apa salahnya kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi? Tujuan kita di sini adalah bersekolah, bukan menjadi berandalan. Kenapa kita selalu membuat diri kita terjebak dalam masalah? Aku yakin kita pasti bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, sama seperti yang orang lain harapkan."

"Huh! Siapa peduli? Lagipula, ini hidup kita bukan hidup mereka, haruskah kita menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan?".

Leeteuk terkejut mendengar balasan perkataannya, matanya mengarah pada orang itu dan dia adalah, Kim Heechul.

Heechul menunjukkan seringaiannya, "Mereka, orang orang yang bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kita seperti ini, dengan beraninya menyuruh kita berubah seakan akan mereka sangat mengenal kita... Bukankah itu kurang ajar?".

"Tapi, mereka juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, apa yang bicarakan juga ada benarnya! Bukankah itu semua ditujukan untuk kebaikan kita semua? Mereka hanya ingin kita menjadi lebih baik Heechul!", Leeteuk terlihat kecewa dengan pendapat Heechul.

Tapi Heechul, "Lebih baik katamu? Kau rela hidupmu diatur orang orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal? Kau ini manusia atau apa?".

"Tetapi kita memang seharus mengikuti peraturan!".

"Kita memang harus mengikuti peraturan, tapi jangan mau diatur! Jika kau sudi hidup diatur oleh orang lain, pergi saja ke tempat sirkus. Aku tidak sudi."

 _Deg!_

Leeteuk tersentak mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Kau... Apa?". Heechul menatap Leeteuk sinis, "Haruskah aku mengulangnya lagi? Tenang saja, kau tidak salah dengar."

Keadaan kelas menjadi dingin karena mereka berdua. Ini bukan lagi sebuah perdebatan, ini adalah sebuah perang antara mereka berdua setelah dua tahun lamanya. Ini juga merupakan awal dari semua masalah yang muncul hari ini.

Sungmin mengungkapkan pendapatnya, "Aku rasa Leeteuk ada benarnya. Tujuanku di sini untuk belajar bukan untuk mencari masalah, aku... ada di pihaknya."

"Kau memang selalu ada dipihaknya kan?", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis, matanya mengarah pada Heechul sejenak, "Aku di pihakmu, Kim Heechul. Hidupku adalah milikku sendiri, tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh mengatur hidupku... Bahkan ibuku sekalipun.", Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri tersenyum jahil, "Aku yakin kau pasti ada dipihakku."

Shindong mulai membaca situasi yang terjadi saat ini, "Oh... Jadi ini terbagi menjadi dua kelompok ya? Aku yakin pikiran kalian juga pasti ada di antara dua kelompok ini. Aku bukannya ingin memperkeruh suasana tapi, bagaimana jika kalian memilih salah satu di antara dua pihak ini lalu menunjukkan jalan mana yang akan kita pilih, menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi atau tetap menjadi kelas J yang orang kenal."

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, "Boleh juga, aku ada dipihak Heechul."

Ryeowook berpindah tempat, ia memilih berada di dekat Leeteuk. Henry pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Aku dengan Leeteuk saja, aku pidah kemari untuk belajar bukan untuk menjadi berandal."

Yesung dan Kangin mendekati Heechul. Kangin menyilangkan tangannya, "Kita tidak mungkin ingin diatur orang lain."

Siwon mendekati Leeteuk, "Aku dipihakmu.", Leeteuk dan Siwon saling tersenyum satu sama lain. sementara Hankyung sudah berada dipihak Heechul, "Aku rasa tetap menjadi kelas J yang orang lain kenal bukan hal yang buruk juga, aku lebih suka menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang lain."

"Hae, kita harus memutuskan ini bersamaan.". Donghae setuju dengan ide dari Eunhyuk tadi, "Oke."

Mereka menghitung bersamaan.

"Tiga..."

"Dua..."

"Satu!"

Seluruh murid kelas J terkejut melihat keputusan mereka berdua. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah memutuskan keputusan mereka, banyak yang mengira mereka akan memiliki pikiran yang sama. Tapi, Donghae ada dikubu Leeteuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk berada dikubu Heechul.

Mereka berdua sama sama terdiam, mereka sendiri tidak percaya jika mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda.

"Wah... Ku kira kau akan berada di sini, ternyata aku salah.", Eunhyuk masih tersenyum sinis, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk datar, "Ini adalah saatnya kita berubah, aku tidak mau terus menjadi _'Donghae si anak nakal'_ , ibuku tidak melahirkanku untuk menjadi anak nakal."

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi besok kau pasti kembali menjadi anak nakal lagi, sama saja percuma."

Donghae hanya terdiam. Keadaan kelas itu menjadi semakin dingin saat ini. Dari sekian banyak anak, hanya tersisa satu anak lagi yang belum memberikan keputusannya.

Kim Kibum.

"Hanya kau yang tersisa...", Shindong membuat Kibum tersadar dari pikirannya, anak bertubuh tambun itu kembali bertanya pada Kibum, "Mana yang kau pilih. Kelas yang berubah menjadi lebih baik, atau kelas yang seperti orang lain tahu."

Kibum terlihat sangat berpikir matang, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali ia terus berkelut dalam pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya jawaban itu yang ia dapat.

"Aku... Di pihak Leeteuk."

Kibum berjalan mendekati Leeteuk, Siwon menatap Kibum tak percaya, seluruh kelas J merasa tertantang karena Kibum dan Siwon berada dalam satu tim.

Shindong tersenyum, "Baiklah ini keputusanku, karena aku tidak mendapat hadiah apapun jadi aku tidak akan memilih tim mana pun, aku hanya akan mendukung kalian semua."

"Ini berhubungan dengan hadiah?", Zhoumi akhirnya dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Shindong.

Shindong tersenyum, "Tentu saja, bukankah menarik? Kalian terbagi menjadi dua tim, dan kemenangan kalian ditentukan dari jumlah hadiah yang kalian dapat. Jika salah satu dari dua tim ini menang, kita semua harus mengikuti jalan yang tim itu pilih."

"Tapi orang orang yang memberi hadiah pada kita tidak tahu tentang ini, kita harus memberitahu mereka.", Sungmin ternyata punya usul yang bagus. Tapi,

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak perlu, tanpa kalian sadari, setiap anggota dari tim kalian sudah memancarkan aura tim itu sendiri. Tim yang baik, dan tim yang nakal."

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya liar daripada nakal.", Gumaman dari Eunhyuk benar benar tidak ada gunanya, tolong abaikan dia.

Shindong kembali tersenyum ketika melihat seluruh anggota dari masing masing tim, "Ini benar benar menarik. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang selalu bersama sekarang berpisah. Sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon yang merupakan rival abadi, sekarang berada dalam satu tim."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak senang satu tim dengan orang ini," Kibum menunjuk tepat ke arah Siwon lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, namun kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih serius, "Tapi jika ditanya mengenai pendapat, aku sependapat dengan Leeteuk."

"Lalu kau ingin berkata jika tujuanmu di sini adalah untuk belajar bukan mencari masalah, benarkan?", sekarang biarkan Kyuhyun yang mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Aku akui kita memang cukup sering membuat masalah, tapi apa salahnya? Kita ini murid kelas J yang terkenal dengan kata ' _nakal'_ , sudah memang seharusnya kita seperti kelas J yang orang lain kenal. Lagipula jika kita tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu mana mungkin kita ada di sini?".

Zhoumi menimpali Kyuhyun, "Bahkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang terlihat seperti anak baik, ternyata tidak sebaik kelihatannya."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Zhoumi, tetapi mereka tidak bisa mengelak atau melakukan sesuatu, Zhoumi memang benar dan dia menang telak karena mengetahui masalah Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Yesung memperhatikan sekelilingnya, "Oh, aku baru sadar jika orang orang yang berada di tim Heechul adalah orang orang orang menyebalkan yang senang berdebat.", pantas saja sedari tadi tim Leeteuk tidak mengelak, begitu pikirnya.

"Karena itu aku bilang jika kalian sudah memancarkan aura tim kalian sendiri.", Shindong mendapat tatapan datar dari Yesung. Anak yang awalnya memasang wajah datar itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Shindong, "Kau sendiri, kenapa kau tidak memilih tim mana pun? Bohong jika kau tidak memilih tim hanya karena tidak mendapat hadiah."

Luar biasa sekali, orang seperti Yesung, yang selalu tidur di kelas, dapat berpikir seperti itu.

Shindong menatap Yesung dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan, "Alasanku sebenarnya sangat sederhana, aku hanya berpikir salah satu dari kita harus menjadi orang netral. Jika aku memilih salah satu dari kalian, masalah ini tidak akan ada ujungnya kan?". Mereka setuju dengan isi pikiran Shindong, lagipula jumlah mereka ganjil dan Shindong juga tidak mendapat hadiah apapun, jadi memang jalan itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Ngomong ngomong, kapan kita dapat memulai _'civil war'_ ini?", Eunhyuk terlihat sangat antusias sekali. Zhoumi memandanginya aneh, "Kau terlalu banyak menonton film.". Sayangnya, Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan anak jangkung itu.

Shindong kembali menjawab pertanyaan temannya, "Bukan aku yang menentukan mulainya pertarungan ini, tapi ketenaran kalian yang memulainya. Jika kalian sudah mendapat hadiah, maka semuanya sudah dimulai. Batas terakhir pengambilan hadiah, adalah bel pulang sekolah."

"Boleh aku bicara?", Ryeowook segera mendapat beragam tatapan dari teman temannya. Donghae merangkul bahu Ryeowook, ia tersenyum tipis, "Bicara saja, tidak akan ada yang memakimu.". Ryeowook juga tersenyum tipis, tapi kemudian senyum itu pudar , "Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal semacam ini? Bukankah kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik baik?".

Ah sungguh, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk selembut Ryeowook?

"Bicara baik baik? Hanya dirimu yang bisa bicara baik baik tanpa terbawa emosi.", Kyuhyun benar benar jujur. Ryeowook masih berusaha menyampaikan maksud tujuannya, "Aku tahu kita pasti akan berdebat, tapi setidaknya itu lebih masuk akal dibandingkan kita harus membuang tenaga kita hanya untuk tebar pesona diseluruh penjuru sekolah demi sebuah hadiah kecil."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Wow...", Tatapan mata Yesung masih kosong sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar, "Ternyata kau cerewet juga ya.". Wajah Ryeowook terlihat sedikit memerah karena ulahnya sendiri, Yesung juga membuat wajahnhya semakin memerah, "M-maaf..."

"Itu bukan suatu kesalahan, aku hanya terkesan karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bicara sebanyak itu.", Yesung berusaha membuat Ryeowook lebih nyaman untuk menyampaikan isi pikirannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih tersenyum malu karen ulahya.

 _Ting! Ting!_

"Selamat pagi, maaf saya terlambat!", Seorang guru memasuki kelas itu dengan terburu buru. Leeteuk segera menyiapkan seluruh teman temannya untuk memberi hormat pada guru itu, "Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Seonsaengnim!"

Mereka membungkuk, guru itu juga membungkuk. Selanjutnya ia segera menyuruh murid kelas J untuk membuka buku mereka masing masing, "Kita akan membahas bab baru hari ini."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak suka ini..."

Dan memang tidak ada satu pun yang suka saat seperti ini.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba juga, setelah bosan berada di kelas akhirnya murid kelas XII-J dapat merasakan udara segar yang khas dari kantin.

"Aku masih tidak paham.", Kangin membuat Yesung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah penasaran, "Tidak paham pada apa?".

"Otaknya Shindong.", jawab Kangin sambil menunjuk nunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Yesung meminum jus nya dengan santai, "Memangnya dia punya otak?"

Pertanyaan yang luar biasa.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Dia itu punya otak."

"Iya, tapi otaknya di perut," Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kepalanya berisi makanan, perutnya berisi otak. Dia terlalu banyak memakan otak ayam, karena itu pikirannya sempit."

Kangin terkekeh, "Jadi maksudmu jika dia memakan otak lumba lumba dia akan berubah menjadi orang cerdas?".

"Ku pikir aku sudah gila jika dia benar benar menjadi orang cerdas. Apalagi jika menyangkut topik hangat kelas J hari ini, bukankah itu konyol? Aku pikir semua itu hanya voting untuk bersenang senang, ternyata dia justru punya maksud seperti itu... Benar benar.", Yesung sepertinya cukup puas meluapkan isi pikiran dan hatinya. Kangin juga seperti sepemikiran dengan Yesung.

Tapi kemudian,

"Senior Siwon!".

Suara seorang gadis menggema di kantin, gadis itu memanggil sosok Siwon yang baru saja menerima pesanan minumannya. Ini tentu membuat perhatian seluruh makhluk di kantin berpusat pada mereka, terutama Kangin dan Yesung yang terkejut dan juga antusias.

"Iya? Ada perlu apa?", Siwon menyapanya kembali! Dengan ramah! Plus senyuman! Plus tatapan hangatnya!

Wajah gadis itu memerah, "Selamat hari Valentine!", gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah hadiah pada Siwon, "TOLONG TERIMA INI! SENIOR SIWON!".

 _Pfffttt!_

Yesung menyemburkan jus yang ada di mulutnya tanpa sengaja, itu sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, aku juga terkejut, tapi aku tidak berlebihan sepertimu Yesung.", Kangin benar, selalu benar.

Siwon menyuingkan senyumannya lagi dan kali ini semakin manis, ini kesempatan yang bagus baginya, "Terima kasih ya, aku senang mendapat hadiah dari seseorang."

Gadis itu pergi dengan perasaan bahagia, keadaan di kantin pun kembali seperti semula. Lalu Siwon, dia melirik ke arah Kangin dan Yesung, menyeringai sambil menunjukan hadiah yang ada di tangannya berusaha menyombongkan dirinya.

Kangin dan Yesung tidak menyangka jika mereka sudah ketinggalan selangkah.

"Ah gila, ini gila, mereka menganggap itu serius!", Yesung tidak habis pikir dengan anggota tim lawannya. Kangin berdiri dengan cepat, "Aku rasa sepertinya kita yang gila, kita terlalu meremehkan si tukang makan itu."

Kangin mulai beranjak, "Kita juga harus bergerak, lakukan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan, buat mereka tertarik pada kita, dan buktikan pada tim lawan jika kita harus tetap menjaga image kelas J yang asli!".

"Cih, bersemangat sekali...", Yesung kembali menjadi Yesung yang tanpa nyawa. Kangin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berkobar, "Karena aku tidak mau kalah dengan mereka! Kau harus ingat jika Kibum dan Siwon sudah bersatu, jangan sampai kita kalah!".

Yesung menghela nafasnya, "Iya iya aku tahu, tidak perlu memberiku perintah begitu, kau bukan Leeteuk".

Mereka berdua akhirnya beranjak dari tempat beraroma menggoda tersebut, lalu pergi menuju tujuan mereka masing masing. Yesung ke studio musik yang merupakan markasnya, sedangkan Kangin pergi ke gedung olahraga.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"KYAAAAA!"

"OPPAAAA!"

Suara teriakan para gadis yang memekakkan telinga mengiringi langkah seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang ramah.

"Oppa! Ini untukmu! Selamat hari valentine!".

"Terima Kasih ya, ngomong ngomong... Kau cantik juga."

Gadis itu sepertinya sangat senang mendapat pujian dari pemuda dengan gelar _'pemuda termanis seantero sekolah'_ ini. Siapa? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah, Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, bagaimana tidak? Dia telah mendapat banyak sekali hadiah, 7 bingkisan dalam paper bag, 3 kotak hadiah berukuran sedang, dan satu boneka yang mirip dengan dirinya.

 _'Kemenangan jelas ada ditanganku!'_ , batin Sungmin di antara teriakan histeris para gadis, saking senangnya Sungmin sampai tidak sadar jika ada seekor koala jangkung yang berlari dengan cepat!

 _Bruk!_

"Akh...", Sungmin mengaduh -ini akting- lalu melihat seluruh hadiah pemberian para gadis yang menyukainya, semuanya sudah berhamburan. Ia bangkit lalu berusaha membereskan semua hadiah itu, "Lain kali berhati hati lah, berlarian di dekat daerah ramai bukan hanya mencelakakan dirimu saja tapi juga orang lain."

"Oh, maaf."

Mata Sungmin membulat, ia tahu suara ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya melihat sosok yang menabraknya.

"Aku sedang terburu buru, maaf jika aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu ya, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati hati. Ngomong ngomong, apa kau butuh bantuan?".

"Zhoumi...", entah kenapa Sungmin tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya yang hampir meluap, tapi ia berusaha menahannya dengan baik, "Tidak. Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Senyum Zhoumi merekah, ia memulai aktingnya lagi, "Bukankah akan lebih ringan jika aku membantumu?". Sungmin menyusun kembali semua hadiahnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, "Tidak perlu, itu akan merepotkanmu. Lagipula, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.", Sungmin mulai berajak dari tempatnya.

"Senyumanmu itu,"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Zhoumi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sepertinya bukan senyumanmu yang biasanya ya? Ada apa? Kau merasa terganggu karena kehadiranku? Padahal kita ini teman sekelas, kau ingat?".

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu, hanya saja aku sedang sibuk hari ini jadi... Sampai ketemu di kelas.", Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi, dari cara berjalannya dapat disimpulkan jika dia tergesa gesa.

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong walaupun senyumnya tetap merekah, sesaat berikutnya tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Ia menatap ramah gadis gadis yang ada disekitarnya, "Tolong maafkan temanku itu ya, dia memang seperti itu jika ia terburu buru tapi sebenarnya dia memang orang yang ramah."

Zhoumi memfokuskan pandangannya pada hadiah hadiah yang ada ditangan para gadis itu, "Apa hadiah hadiah itu untuk Sungmin?".

Salah satu dari gadis gadis itu membuka suara, "Tadinya begitu, tapi sekarang ini untukmu!".

"TOLONG TERIMA INI!"

Mereka memberi hadiah mereka untuk Zhoumi secata bersamaan. Zhoumi tersenyum malu, _'Zhoumi, kau benar benar cerdas!'_ batinnya yang berhasil mengusir Sungmin dari tempat itu.

Percayalah, senyuman manisnya selama ini hanya sebuah akting.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Hankyung! Berikan bolanya padaku!".

Hankyung mengoper bola basket yang ada di tangannya pada salah satu temannya. Sebut saja dia, A.

A mendrible bola sambil melewati lawannya satu persatu, sampai akhirnya ia terhadang dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Han! tangkap!"

Hankyung menangkap bola yang diberikan A padanya, dengan kerennya Hankyung melakukan shooting dan,

 _Priit!_

"OPPAAAAA~!"

"Shooting yang bagus Han!", A menghampiri Hankyung lalu mereka saling mengadu kepalan tinju ringan. Hankyung tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah biasanya memang seperti itu?".

Mereka tertawa, A memukul bahu Hankyung pelan, "Kau ini, aku juga bisa sepertimu. Tapi jika aku yang melakukan shooting tidak ada yang bersorak, beda lagi ceritanya jika kau yang melakukan shooting, pasti banyak yang bersorak! Ternyata kau terkenal ya, aku iri."

A merangkul Hankyung, "Coba kau lihat gadis gadis yang bersorak itu, mereka benar benar senang melihatmu! Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kau ikut basket di sini, ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu karena permainanmu sangat bagus. Dan sekarang, mereka semua jatuh cinta padamu karena kau tampan."

Hankyung hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar ocehan A yang sangat panjang itu. Ngomong ngomong, A cuma figuran di sini.

Di sisi lain tidak jauh dari lapangan, ada dua pemuda yang sedang meminum sekotak susu di bawah pohon.

"Wah, dia benar benar terkenal ya, dia pasti mendapat banyak hadiah hari ini."

"Ayolah, Ryeowook. Kita juga bisa seperti dia, yang harus kita lakukan adalah melakukan suatu hal yang keren!", Henry menyeruput habis susu kotak yang ada di tangannya.

Ryeowook menyandar dirinya di batang pohon yang besar, "Tapi masalahnya, kita ini siapa? Bukankah akan percuma jika kita melakukan hal keren tapi tidak ada yang mengenal kita? Aku ini anak yang pemalu, sulit bagiku untuk mengekspresikan diriku sendiri. Sedangkan kau adalah murid baru, hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui dirimu."

Henry terdiam, ia menatap Ryeowook dalam, "Astaga, anak pemalu dia bilang."

"Aku ini memang pemalu."

"Apanya yang pemalu? Kau berani bicara panjang lebar di depanku."

"Itu karena kau adalah kau sendiri."

"Hah? ...Kau sakit?"

"Aku nyaman jika bicara denganmu, kau tidak seperti murid kelas J yang bicaranya kasar dan amarah cepat terpancing, kau juga tidak seperti Sungmin yang selalu berpura pura baik. Aku tidak menuduh Sungmin adalah penipu bermuka dua, hanya saja kita tidak tahu dia jujur atau berbohong jika dia bersama kita."

"Pikiran negatifmu itu kelewat parah ya. Aku berterima kasih jika kau merasa nyaman denganku, tapi berprasangka buruk pada teman sendiri itu tidak baik. Kita semua tahu kenapa Sungmin seperti itu, dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya. Jika kau ingin tahu dia jujur atau tidak, lihat matanya."

Ryeowook menangkap maksud Henry dengan jelas di otaknya. Mereka berdua dengan setianya duduk di bawah pohon sambil bercerita banyak hal. Hadiah? Mereka tidak peduli. Moment bersama teman berharga seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, ini tentu lebih berarti daripada hadiah.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

Suara debuman musik terdengar di dalam ruang dance. Ada seorang pemuda yang sedang menunjukkan gerakannya yang menawan di ruangan itu, tentu saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis dari luar ruangan.

"Apa tidak percuma orang jelek menari sampai sebagus itu? Tidak ada juga yang peduli padanya."

Ucapan gadis itu di-iya-kan oleh teman temannya yang lain. Ah, pemuda itu memang menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis, tapi bukan karena gerakan yang bagus apalagi wajahnya yang tampan. Mereka memperhatikan pemuda itu... karena wajahnya jelek. Menyedihkan.

"Hey! Hey! Lihat itu! Bukankah itu Lee Donghae?". Para gadis itu berteriak histeris melihat sosok pemuda tampan berjalan menuju arah mereka. Pemuda yang bernama Donghae itu memamerkan senyuman mautnya pada gadis gadis itu, dan dengan suksesnya ia membuat gadis gadis itu meleleh karena senyuamnnya yang menawan.

"Oppa, ini untukmu."

"INI JUGA UNTUKMU!".

Donghae menerima semua hadiah yang diberikan para gadis itu, "Terima kasih ya.", ucapnya dengan senyuman manis yang semakin memabukkan para gadis itu. Donghae akhirnya meninggalkan gadis gadis yang histeris itu masuk ke dalam ruang dance, pesona orang tampan memang tidak ada duanya.

"Senang mendapat banyak hadiah huh?".

Pertanyaan menyindir itu melayang begitu saja dari mulut Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa? Kau iri?", ia meletakkan hadiah hadiah itu tidak jauh dari tas yang dibawanya.

Mata Donghae mengedar ke seluruh ruangan itu, "Oh, kau belum mendapat satupun hadiah ya?". Eunhyuk yang masih fokus pada gerakannya melirik sisnis ke arah Donghae, "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kenapa masih bertanya juga?".

"Hanya memastikan, mungkin saja kau menyimpan hadiah itu di dalam tasmu.", Donghae mulai melakukan pemanasan. Eunhyuk tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya pergi ke ujung sisi ruangan itu, mencari sebotol minuman lalu meminumnya.

Eunhyuk mengacak ngacak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, lalu dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?".

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti, ia menoleh sedikit dengan tarikan nafasnya yang berat, "Keluar, rasanya aku muak melihat wajahmu."

Blam.

Pintu itu tertutup, Eunhyuk sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

Donghae terdiam, pikirannya agak sedikit kacau, "Harusnya bukan seperti ini kan?". Matanya kembali menatap pintu itu, ada rasa bersalah yang berkelut di hatinya.

Sementara Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu, masih berdiam diri di depan pintu itu, "Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini? Hah...". Eunhyuk akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang lambat.

"Maaf,"

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti, seorang gadis manis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, tolong terima hadiah dariku ini. Ini memang bukan hadiah yang mewah tapi aku benar benar memberikannya tulus untukmu."

Eunhyuk menerima hadiah kecil itu, "Terima kasih ya.". Gadis itu tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menerima hadiah dariku."

Senyuman gadis itu benar benar terasa familiar di mata Eunhyuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membungkuk dengan sopan pada Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Eunhyuk menatap kepergian gadis itu, "Hey! Tunggu!". Gadis itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Siapa namamu?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penuh antisipasi. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Jika kau membuka hadiah itu, kau akan tahu."

Gadis itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, kemudian menghilang di tengah kerumunan murid.

Eunhyuk termenung, ia melihat hadiah yang ada di tangannya, "Dia manusia sungguhan bukan ya? Jalannya cepat sekali."

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _GAME OVER!_

"AH SIAAAL!", Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat setelah kalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya yang menggema di lab ipa.

"Hmh... Kau tahu? Membangunkan seseorang dengan cara seperti itu sama saja melanggar hak asasi manusia."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum -yang terbangun karenanya- dengan sinis, "Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah hak asasi Kim Kibum, makhluk sepertimu tidak termasuk manusia."

"Anggota bangsa iblis sepertimu juga bukan manusia kan? Sesama bukan manusia tidak boleh saling menghina."

"Tapi kau tahu kan hal apa saja yang dilakukan iblis? Menghina itu salah satu keahlianku selain bermain games dan matematika."

"Keahlianmu benar benar tidak ada manfaatnya."

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya, "Jika aku tidak punya keahlian itu, siapa yang akan membela kelas ketika Changmin meremehkan kita saat kita sedang bersih bersih di halaman belakang karena dihukum Lee Seonsaengnim?!"

Kibum terkejut, "Wah kecepatan bicara macam apa itu?".

"Macam Cho Kyuhyun!", jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah. Kibum terkekeh, "Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda Kyu, santai saja."

Kyuhyun mulai kembali tenang, "Candaanmu itu kadang kadang keterlaluan."

"Lebih keterlaluan mana dengan Shindong yang tiba tiba membagi kita menjadi dua kubu?", Kibum membuka bungkus permen karetnya lalu memakan permen itu, suara kunyahan mulutnya tidak setenang orangnya.

Kyuhyun juga memakan permen yang di bawa Kibum, "Tapi setidaknya itu menarik juga kan? Shindong membuat hari kita lebih berwarna hari ini."

Kyuhyun juga tidak mau kalah berisik dengan Kibum, dia mengunyah permennya dengan kuat, "Karena dia aku sadar jika aku ini benar benar terkenal. selain karena pintar matematika dan hebat dalam games, aku ini juga tampan tentunya."

"Menghina juga, jangan lupa dengan keahlianmu yang satu itu."

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Kibum lalu mendengus, "Aish, kau ini.". Kibum terkekeh, "Memangnya kenapa? Beberapa saat yang lalu kau bilang itu keahlianmu, sekarang kau tidak mau mengakuinya? Apa apaan anak ini."

"Tapi bukan begitu maksudku! Aku- ah... terserah kau saja.", Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, kepala tertunduk sampai mecium meja.

Kibum merasa dia adalah pemenang penghargaan dunia dengan nominasi _'YANG MAMPU MEMBUAT KYUHYUN MENYERAH TANPA SYARAT'_. Setelah puas tertawa dalam diam(?) akhirnya Kibum mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Ngomong ngomong, apa kau mendapat banyak hadiah?".

"Siapa peduli? Aku ingin es krim matcha~."

 _'Dia gila ya?'_ , Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Jawab saja dengan benar, iblis sepertimu tidak pantas bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka bungkus permen karet milik Kibum, "Bukannya kau sudah tahu ya? Memangnya kau pikir apa alasan kita bersembunyi di sini? Kita kemari untuk menghindari para ember bocor itu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya karena itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Ya karena yang kau inginkan adalah hadiah dari ibumu." Gumam Kibum sangat pelan. Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum bergumam tapi, "Kau bilang apa tadi?", dia tidak mendengarnya.

Kibum menggeleng lalu menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Memangnya tadi aku bicara?", aktingnya benar benar bagus.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat, mungkin aku salah degar, begitu pikirnya. Namun tiba tiba ia mengingat sesuatu, "Oh iya juga, aku baru ingat sesuatu, ini fakta menarik tentang dirimu. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini di depanku tapi bertingkah sangat keren di depan teman teman yang lain?".

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan ini, kau pasti sudah sangat lama ingin menanyakan ini padaku kan?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, cengiran di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Kecerdasan kibum memang tidak diragukan lagi, dia bahkan bisa menerka isi pikiran Kyuhyun dengan tepat.

"Kira kira kenapa ya?," Kibum berpikir sejenak, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Menjaga image mungkin? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, ku pikir ini hanya kebiasaan buruk. Sejak aku masih kecil aku memang bukan orang yang terbuka jadi aku lebih suka menyendiri daripada bermain."

Kibum kembali bercerita, "Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menghampiriku lalu mengajakku bermain, lalu aku menjadi orang yang hangat jika dengannya. Sama seperti saat aku mendapat keluarga baru, orang tuaku sangat dekat denganku jadi aku lebih terbuka dengan mereka."

"Kita sudah berteman selama tiga tahun Kyu, memang itu bukan waktu yang lama. Tapi dengan label _'Murid kebanggaan sekolah'_ dan pengalaman hidup yang kita punya, aku merasa kau mirip denganku. Karena itu aku merasa lebih nyaman jika berbicara denganmu.", Kibum tersenyun tipis setelah ceritanya berakhir.

"Ah apa apaan ini? Aku benar benar tersentuh. Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak suka disamakan dengan makhluk sepertimu."

Cara berterima kasih macam apa yang seperti itu? Tentu saja macam Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini benar benar.", Kibum benar benar kesal tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tertawa saat ini. Kyuhyun juga tertawa dengan lepasnya.

Pertemanan mereka benar bebar manis bukan? Kkkk.

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

"Ah, Terima kasih ya, Seonsaengnim."

Anak bername tage Park Jung Soo itu tersenyum dengan hangat pada penjaga perpustakaan yang mencari buku untuknya.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, ini memang sudah tugasku sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Ah! Iya, aku hampir lupa!", Penjaga perpustakaan itu terlihat mengambil sesuatu.

Ini membuat Leeteuk menjadi penasaran. Penjaga perpustakaan itu mendapat benda yang ia cari, "Ada yang memberimu hadiah ini, sepertinya banyak orang yang menyayangimu ya? Tidak salah lagi karena kau adalah anak baik."

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak, "Maaf, ini dari siapa?", Tanyanya dengan sopan dan sangat pelan.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu masih mendengar jelas pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Hmm, kalau tidak salah... Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini saja untukmu, mungkin nama pemberinya ada di dalam."

Leeteuk mengangguk paham, dia tersenyum saat mengatakan terima kasih lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Pintu perpustakaan itu tertutup. Leeteuk masih berdiri diam disana, dia melihat kotak besar yang ada di tangannya.

Tidak jauh dari anak yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ah, terima kasih ya.", Ada seorang anak yang terlihat sangat ramah saat ia mendapat hadiah. "Pasti isinya sampah lagi.", Tapi sayangnya keramahan itu hanya akting.

Siapa dia? Oh, coba lihat name tagnya. Ah! Iya juga, dia tidak pernah menggunakan name tagnya. Tapi siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia si nyentrik Kim Hee Chul.

Mata Heechul menangkap siluet mantan rivalnya. Senyuman tipis tersuing di bibirnya lalu ia menghampiri anak itu, "Hadiahmu besar ya? Apa isinya?".

Leeteuk melirik Heechul lalu kembali menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum melihatnya.", Ia melihat kotak kecil yang ada di tangan Heechul, "Kau sendiri? Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat banyak hadiah yang seperti itu, wajahmu tidak kelihatan senang."

"Hadiah katamu? Ini cuma sampah. Semua yang seperti ini isinya cuma sampah." Heechul menggerutu kesal sambil mengocok hadiahnya. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin saja yang satu ini berbeda, kau belum melihatnya kan?", Leeteuk mulai meninggalkan posisinya tadi.

Heechul mengikuti langkah Leeteuk, "Ah kau ini, kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?". Leeteuk melirik Heechul sejenak, "Sejak kita berbeda pendapat tentang kelas tadi, aku mulai tidak mempercayaimu.", dia menggoda Heechul.

"Ah, kau ini benar benar." Heechul menunjukkan ekspresi malasnya. Leeteuk kembali terkekeh, namun tidak lama setelah itu dia termenung, "Ku kira kau tidak akan menyapaku tadi." Gumamannya terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Apa kau gila? Kau kira aku ini bocah!", Heechul menghentikan langkah Leeteuk, "Kita bahkan sudah jadi senior di sekolah ini, aku juga bukan anak kecil yang sering berkelahi cuma karena masalah sepele!".

"Iya iya, aku tahu.", Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah tak percayanya, "Kau tahu tapi kenapa masih berkata begitu!".

"Hah, kira kira kenapa ya?", Leeteuk membuat Heechul penasaran, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mungkin karena, kau, adalah orang yang suka berdebat dengan siapapun. Kau juga berdebat menggunakan tenaga seratus persen ditambah dengan amarah yang luar biasa."

"Apa? Apaan apaan itu? Aku begitu juga karena mereka berusaha melawanku! Kau kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak, menyerah itu bukan gayaku. Aku akan membenarkan apa yang menurutku benar.", Heechul berusaha membela dirinya.

Tapi di mata Leeteuk itu terdengar konyol, dia bahkan tertawa sekarang. Heechul terlihat kesal, "Kenapa kau tertawa? Menurutmu itu konyol?".

Leeteuk mengangguk, akhirnya ia dapat mengontrol tawanya, "Aku bersyukur yang jadi ketua kelas bukan dirimu. Kelas itu akan semakin hancur jika kau yang jadi ketua kelas hahaha."

"Terserah kau saja, ketua kelas yang bijak."

Leeteuk terkekeh untuk sekian kalinya, sejak kapan dia menjadi sejahil ini? Siapa peduli, yang terpenting salah satu rival terkuat di kelas J akhirnya menjadi akrab. Benar kan?

* * *

 ***SuperJuniorDailySchoolLife***

* * *

 _Kling~_

 _'Kalian dimana? Bel pulang sekolah sudah bernyanyi. Sudah dapat banyak hadiah? Kembalilah ke kelas sekarang, aku tunggu.'_

Pesan dari Shindong telah sampai ke seluruh ponsel teman temanya. Mereka membacanya dan segera kembali ke kelas mereka, tentu dengan hadiah yang mereka dapat.

Satu persatu dari mereka telah sampai ke kelas XII-J. Yang paling terakhir sampai adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Darimana saja kalian berdua?", Tanya Shindong yang sedari tadi menunggu teman temannya di kelas. Kyuhyun meletakkan hadiahnya di atas mejanya, "Memangnya itu penting untukmu?".

Yesung memperhatikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, "Tidak penting untuknya tapi apa salahnya memberitahu? Kalian selalu berdua sejak istirahat tadi, padahal kalian berbeda tim."

"Jadi yang berbeda tim tidak boleh bersama ya? Konyolnya.", Kyuhyun sepertinya ingin membuat perang yang baru.

Shindong berusaha mencegah perang itu sebelum terjadi, "Jadi, semuanya sudah berkumpul kan?".

"Belum," Sungmin menjawabnya dengan cepat, matanya mengarah pada kursi seseorang, "Eunhyuk belum kembali."

Donghae melirik Sungmin, ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

"Aku di sini."

Donghae mengenal suara itu, matanya mengarah ke pintu murid.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Eunhyuk.", Shindong akhirnya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya lega, penantian panjang akhirnya dapat ia selesaikan. Menunggu seseorang memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Eunhyuk memasuki kelasnya, "Maaf ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sebelum kembali kemari."

Matanya melirik ke arah Donghae, mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi yang terpacar bukanlah aura persahabatan yang biasanya, kali ini lebih dingin.

"Eo? Apa yang? Tidak mungkin, apa kalian bertengkar?", Heechul ternyata sangat peka ya.

Seluruh murid kelas itu memperhatikan mereka. Bukankah ini benar benar menarik? Begitu pikir mereka. Dua anak yang menjadi pusat perhatian teman temannya hanya saling menatap lalu memalingkan wajah mereka.

Shindong kembali mengambil alih perhatian, "Nah, karena semuanya sudah kembali. Aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan hadiah kalian di mimbar."

"Ini dikumpulkan terpisah dengan tim lain kan?", Ryeowook hanya mendapat anggukkan dari Shindong. Kangin menepuk bahu Ryeowook, "Berhentilah bertanya sesuatu yang sudah pasti."

Kangin meletakkan hadiahnya, "Jika aku bos mu, aku berani jamin besok kau tidak akan di sini lagi.", lalu ia kembali ke kursinya. Ryeowook terdiam, ia meletakkan hadiahnya di mimbar.

Sungmin juga meletakkan banyak hadiahnya di sana, "Ucapannya tidak perlu dipikirkan, menurutku tidak ada salahnya memastikan sesuatu."

"Lagipula, sejak lahir Kangin memang seperti itu.", ungkap Shindong dengan santai. Itu membuat Ryeowook agak senang saat ini.

Satu persatu murid kelas J meletakkan hadiah mereka di atas mimbar. Jika di lihat sekilas, hasil yang mereka dapat sama imbangnya.

Tapi pemenangnya masih dapat ditentukan, Shindong punya rencana lain yang tak terduga, "Aku yakin hadiah ini tidak semuanya merupakan hadiah, jadi aku akan membuang 'Sampah' nya agar terlihat siapa pemenangnya."

"Sampah yang kau maksud seperti apa?", Sungmin bertanya sesuatu yang tidak mau ia pikirkan sampai berlarut larut. Kibum menyerobotnya dan menunjukkan kertas tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengenal benda itu, "Oh? Ini hadiah yang kau dapat tadi pagi bukan?". Kibum mengangguk sekali lalu kembali terfokus pada Shindong, Sungmin pun mengerti apa maksud sampah yang Shindong katakan.

Shindong mulai memeriksa hadiah hadiah itu satu persatu, dan benar saja ada banyak sampah di sana.

Henry melihat ada sampah yang menarik di antara tumpukkan sampah itu, "Hey, ini bagus.". Dia menunjukkan benda yang ada di tangannya pada teman temannya, kertas ucapan selamat hari valentine yang dibuat seperti kamera polaroid, jika kertas yang berada di tempat keluarnya foto ditarik, maka akan muncul ucapan selamat hari valentine.

"Lihat? Ini benar benar bagus kan?", Henry senang sekali melihat hasil karya DIY itu. Tapi Shindong justru menatapnya malas, "Aku akui itu memang kreatif, tapi jika tidak bisa dimakan itu tetap akan jadi sampah kan?".

Henry mengerti apa yang dituju oleh Shindong, anak itu berpikir jika ada hadiah yang dapat dimakan itu adalah suatu ketulusan. Di sisi lain, Henry penasaran hadiah yang ada di tangannya milik siapa. Ia mencari nama penerimanya dan itu,

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyimpan ini? Hankyung?", Adalah anak basket yang memukau tadi siang, Henry kembali melanjutkan, "Ini untukmu."

"Tidak, jika kau mau simpan saja untukmu." Hankyung tersenyum tulus, Henry benar benar senang nendengarnya, "Benarkah? Uwah! Terima kasih!".

Hankyung memperhatikan Henry, "Memangnya mau kau apakan itu?". Henry menoleh, ia menyiungkan cengiran tengilnya, "Tulisannya akan ku ubah, ini bisa jadi pajangan baru kan?". Hankyung mengangguk mengerti maksud Henry.

Shindong masih terus memisahkan semua sampah yang ada, hanya saja karena proses memisahkan sampah tadi, semua hadiah menjadi tercampur. Tidak ada yang tau mana hadiah milik kubu yang satu dengan kubu yang lain.

"Fyuuhhh~", dan akhirnya Shindong selesai memisahkan sampah tersebut. "Dengan begini kita semua tau siapa pemenangnya.", Lanjutnya dengan singkat.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah!"

Jantung seluruh murid kelas J berdetak lebih cepat, mereka seperti orang yang akan ditolak cintanya oleh perempuan kaya raya sepuluh keturunan.

...

...

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KITA SEMUA!".

...

...

Hah?

...

...

"APA?!".

Shindong tahu sangat dia pasti akan jadi sasaran amukan teman temannya, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan mental bajanya, "A-aku tahu, kalian pasti merasa sakit hati karena sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan hadiah ini. Jika kalian tahu aku akan bilang begini, kalian pasti tidak akan mau mengumpulkan hadiah."

"Saat aku melihat Kibum mendapat hadiah dari seorang gadis, gaya bicaranya mungkin terdengar menyebalkan tapi jika kau memperhatikan senyumannya, semua orang juga tahu... Dia benar benar senang.", Shindong kembali melanjutkan, "Sesaat setelah Kibum memdapat hadiah itu, kita semua merasakan hal yang sama. Kita... Iri padanya."

Shindong benar, mereka iri pada Kibum. Shindong menjelaskan, "Ini bukan hanya iri karena ia mendapat hadiah dari gadis yang cantik. Tapi, kita semua memiliki posisi yang sama, kita tidak bisa mendapat kasih sayang yang kita harapkan."

"Jadi, kau melakukan semua ini agar kita bisa menikmati hadiahnya bersama sama secara adil, begitu?" Kibum segera menangkap isi pikiran Shindong, dia tahu jika dia tidak melakukan itu, Shindong masih akan bicara panjang lebar.

Shindong menangguk pelan, "Aku memang berpikir begitu. Kalian juga tahu, aku tidak mendapat hadiah apapun hari ini. Bahkan di hari ulang tahun pun, aku merayakannya sendirian dengan satu cupcake. Aku bilang pada diriku sendiri, _'Selamat Ulang Tahun Shin Dong Hee, kau memang tampan'_ begitu." Ucapnya dengan tawa yang lepas begitu saja.

Ryeowook mendekati Shindong, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?". Yesung menatap Ryeowook aneh, "Wah, gaya bicaranya berubah!".

"Tentu saja, aku sudah meng-Upgrate-nya menjadi level 2 hari ini.", jawaban Henry disambut dengan tawa oleh teman temannya. Ryeowook juga ikut terkekeh, "Aku hanya berusaha senormal mungkin, jadi... Kita lupakan saja persaingan tadi dan menikmati hadiah itu."

Kelas J bersorak, mereka bukan hanya senang karena dapat menyicipi kue kue itu. Tetapi, mereka juga senang karena Ryeowook mengalami kemajuan hari ini, mereka senang karena itu.

Di saat beberapa murid kelas J memakan kue, ada seorang anak murid yang berusaha mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan hadiah tak berguna. Eunhyuk, dia mencari hadiah yang dia dapatkan dari seorang gadis misterius beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau mencari ini?".

Eunhyuk menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, orang itu memegang kotak yang ia cari sejak tadi, "Kenapa ini ada padamu?".

Orang itu alias Donghae, menyodorkan hadiah itu pada Eunhyuk, "Itu caramu berterima kasih? Baiklah, sama sama. Aku sengaja memisahkan ini dari tumpukan sampah itu agar tidak tercampur, kau pasti kesusahan mencarinya nanti. Maaf, tapi aku mendengar perkataan gadis itu padamu tadi."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam, dia segara menyambar kotak itu dari tangan Donghae. Ingin rasanya berterima kasih, tapi kalimat itu sulit terucap dari bibirnya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, lalu ia mulai membuka kotak itu dan isinya...

KERTAS

Dengan tulisan,

 _'Oppa, kau tidak mengingatku? Ah sudah kuduga. Padahal dulu saat masih di smp kita selalu bermain bertiga, tapi aku memaklumi jika kau tidak mengingatku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya kau sehat sehat saja ya. Oh iya, jangan lupa sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk teman teman di kelasmu. Stalker gila yang akhir akhir ini sering memfoto mereka adalah aku. Jangan cari aku ya? Aku tidak satu sekolah denganmu. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan! :)'_

Eunhyuk membalik kertas itu dan ternyata di balik kertas itu masih ada tulisan lagi, _'Simpan itu dengan baik, itu sudah ada di rumahku selama tiga tahun!._ Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya, ia lalu memeriksa isi kotak itu lagi. Masih ada sesuatu di sana, benda yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk termenung...

Seutas tali sepatu yang lusuh.

"Astaga, lihat. Siapa orang yang memberi hadiah seperti itu untukmu?", Zhoumi nampak ingin mengejek Eunhyuk, tapi beruntung Siwon dan Hankyung segera mencegahnya sebelum ia bicara yang lebih kurang ajar lagi. Anak sombong itu memang terkadang sering keluar batas.

Bersyukur Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan ejekkan Zhoumi. Tangannya meraih seutas tali sepatu itu, matanya menatap sayu. Ingatan manis menggerayangi otaknya tanpa izin, menghadirkan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan gadis yang memberinya hadiah tadi, perasaan familiar itu ternyata memang benar. Eunhyuk memang pernah bertemu, lebih tepatnya ia memang dekat dengan gadis itu, dulu. "Pubertas memang dapat merubah segalanya ya, bagaimana bisa anak urakkan seperti dia berubah menjadi gadis manis seperti itu?", gumamnya dengan senyuman.

Leeteuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan langkah yang tenang, "Ada apa?". Eunhyuk menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Tidak ada, hanya saja..."

Semua murid kelas J memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Eunhyuk. Anak yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Stalker gila yang memotret kalian itu bukan murid sekolah ini. Tapi, dia adalah... Teman smp ku."

"HAAAH?".

Eunhyuk memang sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendapat balasan seperti itu, semua murid kelas J memang sudah biasa dengan tanggapan seperti itu.

"Wah benar benar mengejutkan, aku kira dia murid di sini.", ujar Hankyung dengan wajah datar.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya, "Ah, rasanya kepalaku berputar. Jangan bilang gadis itu, anak nakal yang selalu menggangguku jika aku mengunjungi rumahmu.". Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut, "Err, tapi memang itu adalah dia."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali temanmu sendiri?!", kesabaran Sungmin habis sudah, ia benar benar tidak tahan jika mengingat gadis itu selalu mengganggunya akhir akhir ini, dan bahkan ternyata sudah sejak lama. Bersyukur gadis itu mengganggunya hanya jika ia berkunjung ke rumah Eunhyuk, "Aku bahkan mengira dia anak laki laki.", gumam Sungmin frustasi.

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa kikuk, "Jika aku tahu itu dia, aku pasti sudah menyeretnya sampai ke pinggir sungai Min. Lagipula, bukan salahku jika dia berubah menjadi gadis manis sampai aku tidak mengenalinya."

Zhoumi mendekati Eunhyuk jahil, "Wah~ Sepertinya teman kita yang buruk rupa ini sedang jatuh cinta~!". Senyum iblis muncul di wajah Zhoumi secara otomatis. Eunhyuk yang mendengar hal itu segara mengelak, "Bukan begitu! Mana mungkin aku suka pada anak seperti dia!", tapi sayang wajah dan sikap salah tingkah tidak dapat dibohongi.

"Oh? Kenapa? Memangnya di dunia ini ada larangan untuk memacari teman sendiri?". Zhoumi ada benarnya, tapi tetap saja Eunhyuk tidak mau mengakuinya, ia bahkan masih tidak percaya anak tomboy itu bermetamorphosis menjadi gadis yang manis.

Leeteuk terkekeh, "Sudahlah, hentikan itu Zhoumi. Lebih baik kita segera membereskan ini semua lalu bersiap untuk pulang, hari semakin gelap."

Seluruh murid kelas itu bersama sama membersihkan kelas mereka. Di saat yang bersamaan, Eunhyuk memasangkan tali sepatu yang ia dapat pada salah satu sepatunya yang ada di loker.

"Jadi, itu talinya."

Eunhyuk menoleh, Donghae menyapa lagi. Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Hm, begitulah.", lalu kembali terfokus pada sepatunya. Donghae menatap lurus pada sepatu itu, "Selama ini aku berpikir, kemana tali sepatumu yang satu lagi. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, apa kau begitu pelit sampai tidak mau membeli tali sepatu baru. Aku juga hampir membalikan tali sepatu baru untukmu karena ku pikir salah satu tali sepatu itu memang hilang. Ternyata ada di tangan seseorang."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, itu sudah ada di sini sekarang.", Eunhyuk menyelesaikan sulaman tali sepatu lalu kembali meletakkan sepatu itu pada tempatnya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, "Maafkan aku soal yang tadi, harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti itu."

Donghae tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, kau seperti itu juga karena aku." Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk, "Bagaimanapun kita tetap teman, kau tidak boleh melupakan itu!". Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

 **~Di perjalanan menuju gerbang~**

Satu persatu murid kelas J sudah beranjak keluar gerbang. Mereka pulang dengan perasaan bahagia karena dapat memakan kue manis yang enak dengan cuma cuma.

Hankyung memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, "Siwon, kau tidak dijemput hari ini?". Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, Paman Joo sedang sangat sibuk hari ini, lagipula aku memintanya untuk tidak menjemputku hari ini.". Jawaban Siwon membuat mulut Hankyung menggumamkan kalimat aku mengerti.

Hankyung menatap teman temannya yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan mereka. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Aku senang bisa berada di sini.". Siwon menoleh tanpa suara, namun Hankyung dapat menangkap pertanyaan apa yang akan Siwon katakan padanya, "Orang lain mungkin melihat kita sebagai anak anak yang menyedihkan, tapi menurutku mereka hanya tidak mengenal siapa kita. Kelas ini adalah kelas paling indah yang pernah aku singgahi, mungkin kalian yang akan selalu membayangi pikiranku saat mapan nanti."

"Kedengerannya menggelikan. Tapi aku setuju.", Siwon terkekeh dengan geli, begitu pun dengan Hankyung. Yah, mungkin memang ini adalah suatu hal yang disebut dengan Persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Senior Kangin!".

Teriakan seorang pemuda itu membuat Hankyung dan Siwon terkejut, tidak, bukan hanya mereka yang terkejut tetapi beberapa murid kelas J yang lain juga.

Kangin yang menjadi sasaran pemuda itu hanya terdiam seperti biasa, "Ada apa?", dia bahkan bertanya pada pemuda itu dengan datarnya.

Deru nafas pemuda itu terdengar sangat cepat, dia sepertinya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kangin mulai berjaga jaga jika dirinya akan diserang, hanya untuk melindungi diri. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi di sekolah ini.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat, ia bahkan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. Kangin sudah bersiap diri jika itu adalah senjata atau apapun itu, intinya Kangin benar benar sudah siap secara fisik.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Kangin semakin waspada, matanya yang tajam memperhatikkan tangan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Kangin melihat itu, ia melihat benda yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu, dan benda itu adalah... adalah... adalah...

Hadiah.

Lah?

"Senior Kangin! Aku benar benar mengagumimu! Aku benar benar menyukaimu! Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?!".

...

...

...

 ** _HUAAAAAAA! APA APAAN INI?!_**

Hankyung, Siwon, dan beberapa murid kelas J berusaha menahan tawa dan rasa ingin muntah mereka. Ini benar benar konyol, dan ini merupakan sejarah. Seorang Kim Kangin yang gagah perkasa tidak pernah ditembak oleh perempuan, tetapi ia ditembak langsung oleh seorang laki laki. Ini benar benar mengagumkan, luar biasa.

Kangin berteriak dengan sangat keras di otaknya, tapi di luar ekspresinya hanya terkejut. Ia berusaha menjaga perasaan pemuda itu. "Ah... Maafkan aku tapi aku normal, aku masih menyukai perempuan. Aku tahu ini pasti menyakitkan untukmu, tapi kau tidak mau jika kita menjalani hubungan karena terpaksakan? Jika aku menerima cintamu, itu sama saja dengan terpaksa."

Pemuda itu tertegun, ia ingin menangis. Ia memang termasuk pemuda yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran laki laki, tapi tetap saja Heechul lebih cantik. Kangin menepuk bahu pemuda itu, "Hadiah itu untukku kan? Boleh aku memilikinya?". Pemuda itu mendongak, "Tentu...", ia memberikan hadiah itu pada Kangin.

Kangin menerimanya dengan senyuman, "Terima kasih, ehm... Maafkan aku. Tapi aku berharap kau akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, semoga kau bahagia.". Pemuda itu mengerti maksud Kangin, ia lalu berterima kasih dan pamit pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang masih setia di posisinya.

"UWAAAAAA!".

Kangin terkejut mendengar sorakan itu. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar jika teman temannya yang menyebalkan masih tersisa di sini. Heechul memainkan ponselnya, "Nah! Bagus. Dengan begini, videonya bisa ku sebar melalui internet, ini pasti akan menjadi gosip hangat."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hentikan itu Kim Heechul! Kau akan menyesal jika kau menyebarkannya!", Kangin mulai mengancam Heechul. Namun sayangnya, Heechul tidal takut jika hanya dengan ancaman seperti itu, "Coba saja! Wle!", dia bahkan meledek Kangin. Mereka berdua mulai bermain kejar kejaran hingga halte bus, Yesung mengikuti mereka dengan santai. Dan kerumunan murid kelas XII-J itu bubar begitu saja.

"Wah, hari ini benar benar banyak sekali kejutan ya.", Hankyung menyikut perut Siwon pelan lalu tertawa, ia juga mulai berlari menginggalkan sekolah diikuti oleh Siwon.

Benar benar hari yang hebat.

* * *

 ***TBC***

* * *

HAI SEMUA~! Apa kabar? Ini masih suasana lebaran kan? Mohon maaf lahir batin ya semua, maaf kalo aku updatenya lama -BANGET-. Aku gamau ngebahas kenapa aku updatenya lama, kalian pasti udah bosen dengernya hehehe.

Masih tanggal 1 Juli, berarti masih bisa ngucapin #HappyLeeteukDay ^O^)/* Ini udah ketiga kalinya aku update pas di tanggal member SJ ultah, tapi yang cerita tentang ultah mereka cuma satu chapter :v

Di chapter kemarin, banyak banget yang kecewa dengan kekalahan kelas J. Kalo kalian tanya kenapa mereka kalah, jawabanku simpel...

SENGAJA

Bhaks :v Tapi serius itu, aku emang sengaja bikin mereka kalah. Aku cuma mau bikin cerita yang sedikit anti mainstream aja, bosen rasanya ngeliat pemeran utama menang mulu, kali kali kalah leh ugha lah, yakan? kkk. Ada juga yang nanya dan baru sadar kalo murid kelas J itu dikit dikit narik urat, dikit dikit ribut, dikit dikit berantem, hampir semua dari mereka kayanya gampang marah. Sebenernya sih, aku juga ga sadar kalo mereka begitu hehe.-. Mungkin karena kebawa suasana makanya kadang kadang suka keluar jalur emosinya hihihi.

Oke, intinya terima kasih karena udah baca ffku ini -End nya masih lama kok jadi tenang aja :v-  
Sekali lagi maaf kalo updatenya lama, aku udah berusaha update secepat mungkin nanti.  
Kalo ada pendapat tentang TUGAS KELOMPOK, silahkan kasih saran/pendapat/usul/cerita kalian di kolom review, itu tema chapter depan nanti~.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! ( ~u~)/


End file.
